


Siempre vuelvo a ti

by Suguiplum



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Death, F/M, Family, Modern Era, Romance, Sad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 177,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suguiplum/pseuds/Suguiplum
Summary: Se conocen por casualidad y la casualidad los va entrelazando hacia un mismo destino. Él, de buena familia, hastiado, idealista y orgulloso. Ross Poldark, trabaja en una importante empresa familiar. Ella, Demelza Carne, humilde, sueña con ser profesora, pero sobre todo con salir de la cárcel que le parece su vida como camarera en el pub de su padre. Dos tontos a los que la vida se empeña en cruzar para darles una oportunidad, a pesar de todo el daño que pueden hacerse dos personas que no saben cuánto se quieren hasta que parece demasiado tarde.(Historia moderna)
Relationships: Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Francis Poldark, Hugh Armitage/Demelza Carne, Ross Poldark/Demelza Carne, Ross Poldark/Elizabeth Chynoweth
Comments: 848
Kudos: 161





	1. Red, Red Lion

Iba a llegar tarde. Lo tenía claro.

Había quedado en menos de diez minutos con sus amigos, y aún estaba saliendo de la ducha. Escogió de forma automática la ropa con la que se vestiría, y terminó de prepararse en el baño.

En el espejo, le devolvió la mirada un hombre que parecía mayor de lo que era. Un hombre cansado. Se pasó la mano por la barba incipiente. No le vendría mal un afeitado y, probablemente, un corte de pelo, pero le daba pereza plantearse esas cosas.

Ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había disfrutado de un rato libre con sus amigos. El trabajo lo tenía absorbido, e invertía su tiempo libre en descansar y pasar tiempo con Elizabeth.

Elizabeth… Ella era algo así como su novia, aunque no habían puesto un nombre oficial a lo que tenían. Lo harían pronto.

La conocía desde la infancia, y en los últimos años se habían ido acercando. Su relación siempre fue especial y, ahora, se había convertido en algo más. Esa era la razón por la dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a estar con ella.

En cuanto a sus amigos… no le habían faltado oportunidades para hacer planes con ellos.

Dwight siempre lo avisaba de sus quedadas. Insistía una y otra vez, y le proponía tardes de fútbol y cervezas en su casa, los dos juntos, pero Ross solía rechazar un plan tras otro. Casi siempre por falta de tiempo, y últimamente, por la simple inercia de decir que no.

Pero ya no podía rechazar el plan que le habían propuesto esa tarde; la culpabilidad y la necesidad de reconectarse, lo habían empujado inevitablemente hacia el pub del que habían hablado a menudo en los últimos meses. 

_Red Lion_.

Por suerte, no estaba lejos de su casa. No tardaría mucho en llegar, aunque ya fuera tarde.

Ya los había avisado en el grupo de Whatsapp que compartían, y ellos lo habían correspondido con burlas y cariñosos insultos que Ross ignoró por completo.

Se miró una última vez al espejo, ya vestido, e intentó darle forma a su pelo rebelde.

Era su seña de identidad. Su cabello oscuro, espeso, rizado, negro, casi siempre más largo de lo que su padre desearía.

A él le gustaba y, a decir verdad, no le quedaba mal.

No es que prestara mucha atención a su aspecto, pero intuía, por lo que comentaban mujeres como Elizabeth o su prima Verity, que era un hombre atractivo. 

No se le pasaba por alto la forma en que lo miraban algunas mujeres por la calle, cuando se las cruzaba, pero se le daba bien fingir que eso no ocurría.

Cogió las llaves de la mesita de la entrada, comprobó una vez más la hora antes de ponerse su abrigo negro favorito y, por fin, salió de casa.

El ambiente de la calle era animado. La tarde agradable y fresca, típicamente otoñal. La lluvia los había respetado, y en el cielo brillaba un sol perezoso tras unas nubes claras.

Le gustaba ver la calle tan llena de gente, paseando, comprando, tomando algo en una terraza… Últimamente no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba.

Pero esa tarde se sentía libre, y más consciente de todo.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo justo antes de alcanzar la puerta del Red Lion.

_Elizabeth._

Sonrió al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

E: _Qué haces esta noche? Nos vemos y retomamos la película donde la dejamos? ;)_

La sonrisa de Ross se ensanchó un poco más.

Le vino a la mente el punto exacto en que dejaron la película la noche anterior. Y el motivo por el que lo hicieron.

R: _Tengo planes. Dwight y los demás… Hoy se lo debo._

R: _Si no termino tarde, te avisaré. Me estaba gustando la película… ;)_

Guardó el móvil intentando apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento en esa dirección.

Debía evitar la tentación de darse la vuelta e ir a casa de Elizabeth a tirarse con ella en el sofá.

* * *

“¡Ross Poldark! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven!” gritó Zacky cuando se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados, al fondo del pub.

Los demás corearon su nombre y aplaudieron.

_Capullos._

Dwight fue el primero en verlo llegar. Lo saludó con la mano en alto, para indicarle su sitio.

Ross se temió comentarios sarcásticos y bromas a su costa por el hecho de estar desaparecido, pero lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la amplia sonrisa de Dwight, y eso lo animó.

Dwight, Zacky, Mark y Paul.

Sus amigos de toda la vida.

Se conocían desde siempre. Dwight, Zacky y él habían estudiado juntos en el colegio. Mark se unió a ellos por su amistad con Zacky, y Paul era el hermano pequeño de Mark.

La vida los había juntado y, poco a poco, se habían hecho inseparables.

Eran muy distintos. Ross provenía de una familia de cierto prestigio en Cornualles. Ellos no. Ross había estudiado la educación secundaria en un exclusivo colegio, como hacían todos los Poldark. Ellos no habrían podido permitírselo.

Eran distintos… pero parecidos en lo esencial.

Su padre, Joshua Poldark, les tenía cariño a todos. Cuando eran pequeños, les permitía jugar en los terrenos de Nampara y, en la adolescencia, hacía la vista gorda cuando se escondían en el granero a beber alcohol y jugar a las cartas.

El resto de la familia Poldark, salvo afortunadas excepciones, no los consideraba la mejor compañía para alguien como Ross. Charles Poldark, su tío y, en menor medida, su hijo Francis, tenían la creencia de que el círculo de amistades de alguien de su posición debía ser más _exclusivo._

Ross pensaba que eso era una gilipollez.

Con una pinta en la mano, brindaron, entre gritos.

¡ _Por que no pasen años antes de volver a verte, Ross!_

Luego se pusieron al día.

Dwight era médico de Urgencias en el Hospital General. Trabajaba demasiado; sus ojeras y su piel pálida lo delataban, aunque él aseguraba ser muy feliz en su trabajo, y Ross sabía que eso era cierto.

Zacky trabajaba como mecánico. Siempre había sido bueno en los trabajos manuales. y, aunque su trabajo no lo apasionaba, le proporcionaba un sueldo decente a final del mes… y mucha tranquilidad.

Mark y Paul trabajaban en la empresa de construcción que su familia había fundado años atrás. Asumían el papel de peones. Lo preferían así; les gustaba conocer la empresa desde otra perspectiva. A su manera, controlaban lo que se hacía a pie de calle en el día a día. Estar sentados en un despacho no iba con ellos. Trabajaban bien juntos, como hermanos, y como amigos.

A ratos, mientras los escuchaba, lo invadía una sensación de nostalgia, mezclada con el recuerdo de una alegría infantil y más sencilla. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos…y los había echado de menos.

Bebió un trago de su cerveza, y pensó en que se alegraba de estar ahí, y no en su apartamento. O en el de Elizabeth.

Cuando le llegó el turno a él, se sintió obligado a hablar de su trabajo en la empresa que había fundado su tío Charles, _Poldark Energies_.

Trabajaba en el departamento encargado de la gestión de proyectos. En realidad, él era el responsable de ese departamento. Se dedicaba a negociar y cerrar acuerdos con clientes potenciales.

Cuando, unos años atrás, aún muy joven, empezó a trabajar en la empresa, pensó que no encajaría allí. Era un hombre con cierto carácter. Era testarudo e impulsivo, y quería pensar que también era un poco inconformista.

Los despachos tampoco iban con él.

Durante toda su vida, había tenido cierta tendencia a meterse en líos. Borracheras, peleas de bar o apuestas en el juego, que hicieron de su veintena una época particularmente turbulenta.

Con sus antecedentes, su tío no le había dado mucho crédito al principio, pero, tras haber estudiado una carrera de Empresariales y Estudios Financieros, le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en la empresa.

 _No malgastes esta oportunidad, chico._ Le había dicho.

Pero, poco a poco, y después de dejar atrás aquella época especialmente problemática, se había centrado en su trabajo y se había ganado su propio hueco, ascendiendo poco a poco en distintos puestos, hasta alcanzar uno de importancia. Quería pensar que se debía a su buen hacer y no al apellido que llevaba.

Los despachos no iban con él, pero ahí estaba. Y se oyó decir que estaba contento con ello.

Después de aquella puesta al día siguieron bebiendo, riendo, y hablando de cualquier tema: fútbol, anécdotas de la infancia, chicas…

Ross pensó en Elizabeth. Estuvo tentado de hablarles de ella, y de la relación que tenían, cada vez más seria. Por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Le gustaba guardar esa información, como si así guardara a Elizabeth para sí mismo.

Además, ella no encajaba en ese grupo. Quizá sí con Dwight, que era un médico brillante al que se le auguraba una carrera exitosa. Pero el resto de ellos resultaban demasiado _humildes_ para ella.

No es que fuera muy esnob _\- Quizá un poco sí_ , pensó-, pero sí lo era su familia.

Ross sabía que su relación con Elizabeth no suponía una alegría para alguien como la madre de Elizabeth. Podía llevar el apellido de los Poldark, pero había nacido en el lado oscuro de la familia.

Joshua Poldark había heredado la parte más humilde de los terrenos de su padre y, su hermano Charles, se había quedado con la mejor parte. Además, Joshua había ido perdiendo poco a poco el interés por mantener su buen nombre, más empeñado en vivir y disfrutar de la vida.

Disfrutar demasiado, quizá.

Tras la muerte de su esposa, Grace Poldark, cuando Ross sólo tenía doce años, descuidó sus finanzas y se lanzó a vivir, a beber más de la cuenta y a rodearse de mujeres que no le duraban demasiado.

Si tenía que pensar en su infancia con él, la recordaba ajetreada y, en cierto modo, despegada de una autoridad paterna.

Cuando se vio con la tercera pinta de cerveza tostada en su mano, las luces del pub, cada vez más animado y abarrotado, se atenuaron.

Zacky, que en ese momento hablaba casi a gritos para hacerse entender entre aquel barullo, intentando, en vano, contar un chiste, guardó silencio y miró hacia el otro lado del pub.

Ross, curioso por la actitud de Zacky, que seguía mirando a un punto detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para mirar también en aquella dirección.

En el fondo del bar, había una tarima. En ella, habían colocado un equipo de sonido con un par de micrófonos en el centro y dos altavoces en los laterales. También pudo distinguir una guitarra, un teclado y una batería.

_¿Un escenario?_

“¿Aquí hay conciertos?” preguntó Ross a Dwight, que estaba sentado a su lado.

“Sí, de vez en cuando hacen noches de música en vivo…No sé quién tocará hoy”. Comentó Dwight, distraído, tras dar un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

El pub estaba ya casi completamente a oscuras, salvo por las luces en aquella tarima, y las velas encendidas en las mesas. En el centro del escenario había un chico joven que Ross había identificado como el camarero que les sirvió tras la barra.

“¡¡Buenas noches a todos!! ¿¡Estáis disfrutando de la velada y el alcohol!?” Esperó a que algunas personas respondieran vagamente entre el público. “¡¡Me alegro…!!” Algunas personas aplaudieron. “En el Red Lion queremos que sigáis disfrutando de las noches con nosotros.” Hizo una pausa. “Por eso hoy… traemos algo especial…” Sonrió. “Algunos la conoceréis por ser la camarera con la sonrisa más bonita de toda la ciudad.” Se oyeron aplausos y vítores dispersos entre el público, y se fijó en que el camarero, e improvisado presentador, miraba hacia una zona a la izquierda de la tarima. “…Pero hoy la conoceréis también encima de este escenario…” Hizo una seña a alguien entre el público, y sonrió abiertamente. “Y es que ella… es más que una sonrisa.” Murmullos. “Es corazón… ¡y voz!” Algún aplauso aislado. “Con todos vosotros, señoras, señores… ¡Demelza!”

Hubo aplausos irregulares en el pub. Entonces, una chica subió al escenario.

Lo primero que vio fue su pelo pelirrojo. Imposible no verlo. Rizado, largo, cobrizo y brillante. Le recordó a fuego.

Ross no recordaba haber conocido nunca a nadie con ese color de pelo.

Llevaba un pañuelo oscuro colocado a modo de cinta del pelo, que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rizados sueltos sobre la frente. El resto caía sobre su espalda.

Vestía una camiseta negra, sencilla, de manga corta, con un poco de escote, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, muy ajustados, y unas _Converse_ de color negro.

Su piel blanca destacaba gracias a la luz de los focos que la iluminaban desde arriba.

La palabra _bonita_ le rondó la cabeza mientras la observaba.

La chica sonreía. La vio darle un golpe ligero en el brazo al camarero que había hecho la presentación, a modo de broma, y Ross tuvo ganas de sonreír.

Luego se colocó en el centro de aquel escenario, y se sentó en la banqueta. Detrás de ella, había dos chicos, uno detrás del teclado, y el otro en la batería, más alejados, en el fondo.

Ella se aclaró la voz.

“Gracias por esta presentación, Pete…” Dijo, y miró al suelo un segundo. “No creo merecer esos cumplidos…” Levantó la vista y miró a los que estaban sentados en las primeras filas. Podía ver su sonrisa desde donde estaba sentado. “¡Buenas noches a todos!” Aplausos. “Soy Demelza…” Más aplausos. “Yo me suelo esconder detrás de la barra, para serviros una cerveza tras otra algunas noches, pero…” Alguien gritó algo que Ross no pudo entender. “…hoy me atrevo a subir aquí, y todavía no sé cómo me han convencido…” Sonrió otra vez, apurada, y a Ross no se le escapó que se había ruborizado un poco. Él también sonrió, involuntariamente. “Tengo la gran suerte de contar con mi hermano Drake.” Señaló al chico que se había sentado tras el teclado. “…y con Jim en la batería.” Lo miró y esperó a que se apagaran los aplausos dispersos del público rezagado. “Esta noche es especial…” se aclaró la garganta y su sonrisa se hizo menos evidente. “Es la primera vez que nos subimos a un escenario así que…esperamos no decepcionaros.” Hizo una mueca y una pequeña reverencia. Después, cogió su guitarra.

Más aplausos, esta vez más entusiastas.

Ross también aplaudió, y no fue consciente de que sonreía mientras lo hacía. Miró a su alrededor, para comprobar si la gente estaba tan entusiasmada como él.

“Creo que es la hija del dueño.” Oyó decir a Mark. “Ya la he visto alguna vez por aquí”.

Se hizo el silencio. El teclista y la cantante se miraron y, tras un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, él empezó a tocar las primeras notas de una melodía que Ross no terminaba de reconocer.

Entonces, ella comenzó a cantar con voz suave, casi tímida, mientras rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con la misma cautela.

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight.  
Zero hour nine AM.  
And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then.  
I miss the earth so much I miss my wife.  
It's lonely out in space.  
On such a timeless flight…_

Algunas personas entre el público aplaudieron al reconocer la canción tras los primeros versos.

_Rocket man._

Cuando comenzó el estribillo, rasgueó la guitarra con más determinación. Su voz se hizo más potente por encima de la batería, que había ido entrando gradualmente a lo largo de la estrofa y, poco a poco, cobraba más fuerza.

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
'Till touch down brings me round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no no no. I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone…_

El público se animaba, arrastrado por la energía que había en el ambiente.

Él mismo se sentía así, ayudado quizá, por toda la cerveza que había bebido.

Le parecía algo tonto, pero volvía a tener la sensación de que estaba exactamente donde debía estar esa noche.

Sus amigos también asistían atentos a aquel improvisado concierto. Alguno de ellos miraba hacia el escenario con la boca abierta y los ojos embobados.

El chiste que Zacky intenaba contar unos minutos antes, había quedado completamente olvidado.

Esa chica…

 _…And I think it's gonna be a long long time.  
And I think it's gonna be a long long time._

Cantó los últimos acordes con una voz más suave, y la música se apagó, poco a poco.

El público tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Se oyó un estruendoso aplauso, gritos y vítores. Muchos se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir, entusiasmados.

Ella sonreía y miraba aquí y allá sin fijar la vista en un punto concreto, mientras agradecía al público el aplauso, con la cabeza inclinada, haciendo pequeñas y tímidas reverencias.

Señaló a sus dos compañeros para dirigir los aplausos también hacia ellos.

En aquel momento ya era incapaz de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. Y aquel brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Ross sonreía. No podía dejar de mirarla.

_Demelza._


	2. Esos ojos negros

Se sentía eufórica.

Al terminar de tocar la canción que habían preparado, bajó del escenario, intentando abrirse paso entre el público, que no dejaba de mirarla y de felicitarla.

Notó alguna que otra mano rozar su cuerpo, y apretó el paso hasta llegar a la barra.

Rápidamente, entró en la cocina, preparada para lo que sabía que le esperaba… aplausos y felicitaciones del resto del personal.

Drake y Jim se unieron a ella poco tiempo después. Se miraron y, después de unos segundos, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. La estrujaron en un abrazo de tres, mientras saltaban desacompasadamente.

“¡Demelza!” Drake parecía entusiasmado. ¡Has estado fantástica!”

Jim asentía fervientemente a su lado “¡Increíble!”

“¡Vosotros habéis estado fantásticos!” Dijo ella, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. “No puedo creer que nos haya salido tan bien… ¡Si apenas hemos podido ensayar!”

“Has sido la estrella de la noche… te lo aseguro.” Has… ¡brillado! ahí arriba. ¡Ha sido increíble!” Respondió Drake. Se acercó un poco más a ella y susurró. “Mamá habría disfrutado muchísimo. Se habría sentido muy orgullosa.”

Demelza asintió, lo miró con ternura, sin decir nada, y volvió a abrazar a su hermano pequeño.

Había pensado mucho en ella aquella noche

Ese día, su madre habría cumplido un año más. Pero ya no estaba. Un cáncer de mama se la había llevado cinco años antes.

Ella era la razón por la que se había atrevido a subir a ese escenario, a cantar, a dejar la vergüenza a un lado. Precisamente esa noche…

Quería recordarla a través de sus canciones favoritas.

Rechazó los pensamientos tristes en ese momento. Se había propuesto firmemente disfrutar de la alegría que flotaba en el ambiente, y que había conseguido contagiar su corazón.

Aún le temblaba el cuerpo después del subidón de adrenalina que había supuesto estar delante de esa gente.

Los murmullos, las sonrisas, las luces…

No se podía quitar de la cabeza el instante en el que Drake y ella se habían mirado, justo antes de que él comenzara a tocar las primeras notas de _Rocket man_.

Demelza pensó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho; no confiaba mucho en que su voz no temblara. Pero lo había conseguido. Y, a medida que avanzaba la canción, veía al público disfrutar, y ella se había sentido cada vez más valiente.

El estruendoso aplauso en la sala, al terminar… Fue como en una película.

Sonrió otra vez.

De nuevo, consciente de dónde se encontraba y de lo que hacía ahí, sacudió la cabeza y llevó las manos a su pelo, intentando recolocar los mechones rebeldes.

Tenía que volver al trabajo, y se le hacía más difícil aceptarlo después de ese pequeño oasis de euforia.

Su padre la había dejado a cargo del pub esa noche. Y ella agradecía que él no estuviese.

No se habrían atrevido a tocar si él hubiera estado. Casi siempre estaba de mal humor, y Demelza estaba convencida de que no lo habría aprobado, aunque fuera positivo para el negocio.

De hecho, tenía la sensación de que su padre criticaba por sistema todo lo que ella hacía.

Jim le pidió a Pete que sirviera unos chupitos de tequila para brindar.

Tomaron uno, y otro, y luego otro más, con su ritual de limón y sal. No podían parar de reír.

En el último, Demelza casi había devuelto el contenido del vaso.

 _Qué asco_.

Pero valía la pena. Seguro que entonces le costaría menos volver al trabajo.

Se puso el delantal negro de nuevo y salió a la barra, temerosa de lo que podría encontrarse allí…

Pero la gente estaba entretenida, y la música volvía a estar bastante alta, así que, salvo algún que otro cliente que la felicitó mientras pedía una consumición, nadie pareció reparar en ella, y pudo continuar con su trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

O eso pensaba ella.

No llevaba trabajando mucho rato, cuando reparó en un grupo de hombres que se acercaban a la barra.

Eran cinco.

Creía recordar a uno de ellos… de haberlo visto de cuando en cuando en el pub.

Tampoco es que ella estuviera todas las noches allí.

Ese hombre al que recordaba apoyó sus brazos sobre la barra, y se inclinó hacia adelante. Pidió una ronda de chupitos. Whisky para cinco.

“Cinco chupitos… ¡marchando!” Dijo ella, en voz alta, más para sí misma que para el ellos, mientras sacaba ágilmente cinco vasos pequeños.

“¡Seis! ¡Que se sirva otro para ella, tío!” Dijo otro chico. Demelza levantó la vista. Era un poco más bajo que el que había hablado en primer lugar. “Creo que ella se lo merece más que nadie” Ese segundo hombre le guiñó un ojo, y Demelza no pudo evitar sonreír. _Hombres…_

Otro de los que estaban ahí se mostró conforme gritando que sí, y los otros dos no dijeron nada.

“Claro, ¡por favor…! Déjanos invitarte a uno…” Volvió a decir el primero de ellos. “Has estado…espectacular…” Abrió más los ojos y asintió. “Mira, nos presentaremos…” Se volvió varias veces hacia ellos, y de nuevo hacia ella. “Yo soy Mark” Se señaló a sí mismo. “Este de aquí es Paul.” Señaló al segundo hombre que había hablado. “Y ellos son Zacky… Dwight… y… Ross.” Volvió a señalarlos, uno por uno. “Nos hemos reunido después de muchos meses. Ese capullo de ahí…por fin ha aparecido.” Hablaba del último que había nombrado. El que estaba más lejos de la barra.

_¿Ross?_

“Estamos celebrándolo… y por eso bebemos.” Dijo como quien está explicando algo muy importante. Demelza volvió a sonreír. “Y tú… tú tienes que celebrar que eres una estrella” Volvió a guiñarle el ojo. “Así que… ¡celebrémoslo todo juntos!”

Los ojos de Demelza se posaron sobre el tal Ross.

Era alto, moreno, de pelo negro, rizado, y largo.

Habría observado con más detenimiento su pelo rebelde… si no se hubiera distraído con sus ojos.

Unos ojos rasgados, oscuros, que parecían juguetones y divertidos. Unos ojos que hacían juego con la media sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. 

Unos ojos que la miraban directamente.

Tuvo que apartar la vista rápido.

 _Dios_.

Se entretuvo un poco más de la cuenta buscando otro vaso. Lo posó sobre la barra, y se sirvió un chupito para ella también. No porque ellos se lo hubieran dicho, sino porque lo necesitaba.

Los cuatro amigos gritaron de alegría. Él permaneció callado.

¿Seguía mirándola?

No se atrevió a comprobarlo.

Uno a uno, cogieron sus respectivos vasos, y después de volver a convertirse en el blanco de sus miradas, los levantaron y brindaron.

 _Por ellos. Por ella. Por todo_.

Demelza sonrió con más timidez de la que esperaba. Notó cómo le ardían de pronto las mejillas.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia él. Lo vio sonreír, mientras levantaba levemente su vaso hacia ella; ella le correspondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de beberse de un trago el contenido de su vaso, que, por cierto, sabía fatal.

No pudo reprimir una mueca de asco. Era el cuarto chupito de la noche en algo menos de una hora, y Demelza no era conocida por su buena tolerancia al alcohol.

“Os invita la casa.” Dijo, intentando reprimir una tos.

Ellos volvieron a corear su nombre. Él no dijo nada.

Demelza sonrío con más empeño, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Retiró los vasos vacíos, y se dio la vuelta.

Estaba nerviosa. Había tenido que esquivar su mirada…

 _Judas…Qué guapo_.

Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada en otra cosa.

Afortunadamente, localizó nuevos clientes, y se entretuvo un buen rato despachándolos.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el grupo de cinco se había perdido entre la gente.

_Mejor así._

Ya solo deseaba que llegara el momento de cerrar y volver a casa.

Estaba muy cansada, y le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

Mientras estiraba disimuladamente el cuello, se dijo que esa noche tendría mucho en qué pensar al meterse en la cama.

El concierto, su madre…

Y probablemente encontraría un hueco para pensar en aquel hombre de los ojos oscuros.

Solo esperaba que su padre no estuviera despierto cuando ella llegara a casa.

* * *

Era realmente guapa, una vez vista de cerca.

Llamaba la atención de una forma evidente, y, a su vez, desprendía un halo de humildad que podía hacer que su belleza pasara inadvertida.

Sus amigos habían insistido en acercarse a la barra antes de terminar la velada.

 _Un chupito y nos vamos_.

Lamentablemente, no pudieron sujetar a Mark cuando se lanzó a dar la paliza a aquella pobre chica a la que, prácticamente, habían obligado a servirse otro chupito, a su salud.

 _Dejadla en paz, por favor_ , estuvo a punto de decirles.

Al parecer, ella se tomó bien la proposición y se sirvió otro vaso para ella.

Ross la observaba, un poco más alejado de la barra.

Por alguna razón se sentía un poco cohibido para acercarse y bromear con ellos.

De verdad que no podía apartar los ojos de ella - ¿qué le pasaba? - y tuvo la sensación de que se había dado cuenta.

Intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, antes y durante el brindis.

¿Se había sonrojado?

 _Sí que es bonita_...

Al terminar los chupitos, ella recogió los vasos ágilmente, los despidió con una última sonrisa y se dio la vuelta. Después siguió atendiendo a más clientes, y ellos se fueron alejando poco a poco de la barra.

Ross sintió una punzada de algo que se parecía a la decepción. No le apetecía perderla de vista.

Recordarla allí, subida en el escenario, le hacía sentir bien.

Lo habían comentado entre ellos “Qué talento.”, “¿Cantará más veces? Hay que enterarse...”

Le fastidiaba un poco haber perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Saludarla… felicitarla… presentarse en condiciones…

_¿Por qué querría hacer eso?_

En un par de ocasiones se sintió más tentado de acercarse a la barra y llamar su atención… pero finalmente no lo hizo.

Notó vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía un mensaje de Elizabeth.

E: _Entonces…nos vemos hoy? Ya se ha hecho tarde para una película…_

Suspiró.

Miró la hora: casi medianoche.

Tenía demasiado alcohol corriendo por las venas. Más del que esperaba.

Y aquella extraña mezcla de sentimientos…

De todas las ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza, la de irse a ver a Elizabeth, le pareció la mejor.

Se despidió de todos, y tuvo que prometer varias veces, con la mano en el corazón, que no volverían a tardar tanto en verse.

Cuando se libró de sus amigos, se puso su abrigo, y salió a la calle.

R: _Espérame despierta_.

Cuando quería, podía ser muy parco en palabras.

Pensó en aquella chica pelirroja durante el viaje en taxi hasta llegar a casa de Elizabeth. En su sonrisa. En sus mejillas encendidas.

Cuando llegó a su destino, Elizabeth lo esperaba en la puerta, vestida con un camisón de encaje que solo cubría una mínima parte de sus muslos.

Ya no volvió a pensar en ella.

No, al menos, hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro... que ha sabido a poco?  
> Vamos despacito :)
> 
> Espero que os guste! veremos hacia dónde nos lleva la historia...  
> Muchas gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios :)


	3. Café solo, para llevar

La claridad de la mañana entraba por las ventanas y lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

El hueco en el otro lado de la cama le reveló que Elizabeth ya se había levantado. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y, desde la cama, oía el ruido de la ducha.

Se estiró mientras se daba la vuelta para colocarse boca arriba. Apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos y empezó a pensar en la noche anterior.

Tendría que llamar a Dwight pronto. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos a sus amigos. Había disfrutado mucho de ese rato en el bar, con ellos. Cervezas y música.

Qué voz tenía esa chica pelirroja.

No habría perdido nada por haberse acercado a hablar con ella. Pero lo que vino después …no estuvo nada mal. Elizabeth y él habían pasado un rato muy divertido.

Obviaron la película y fueron directamente a la cama.

Había llegado con muchas ganas, en realidad.

 _Demelza_. Ese era su nombre.

El Red Lion le gustó; quizá volvería pronto. Puede que la viera de nuevo…

Hacía tiempo que no bebía tanto... Unos años antes él habría cerrado el bar.

Le dolía la cabeza… ¿En qué se había convertido?

El sonido de la ducha cesó y, poco después, Elizabeth salió del baño envuelta en un albornoz.

Estaba muy guapa por las mañanas. Siempre se las arreglaba para estarlo.

El camisón; el pelo suelto rizado, cuidadosamente colocado sobre los hombros; el olor de las gotas de perfume que se echaba en la piel del cuello… Elizabeth era sofisticada. Quizá lo que más le gustaba de ella era la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Se habían conocido mucho tiempo atrás; Ross recordaba haber estado siempre un poco enamorado de ella. De niños, era casi un juego, pero, con los años, dejó de ser una broma. Un día, Ross le robó un beso, y ella se dejó.

Y ahora estaban en lo que parecía una relación seria.

Se sentía contento de estar con ella, y no tenía la necesidad de mirar a ninguna otra mujer.

_Ayer miré a la pelirroja._

“¿En qué piensas, cielo?” Elizabeth lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. “He quedado con mis amigas…” Dijo, después de coger su ropa. “Si quieres, podemos salir de casa juntos” Se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

“¿Hay café?”

“Sí, en cápsulas.” Se dio la vuelta. “Están al lado de la cafetera.” Se miró en el espejo un segundo y luego miró el reflejo de Ross en él. “No te he preparado ninguno porque no sabía cuándo te levantarías…”

“Tranquila.” Dijo Ross. “Me ducharé y cogeré uno para llevar de camino a casa.” Se desperezó. “Hoy tengo mucho que hacer.” Había llegado la hora de levantarse. “Tengo algo de ropa limpia aquí, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, cariño.” Elizabeth sonrió levemente. “En ese armario” Lo señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Por fin, se levantó, y salió del baño poco más de diez minutos después, duchado y vestido.

Decidió que iría al gimnasio al día siguiente; estaba cansado y ese día prefería descansar. Luego trabajaría desde casa.

Fue a la cocina; miró la cafetera y las cápsulas.

¿Cuántas veces había desayunado en casa de Elizabeth?

Sacudió la cabeza y buscó un vaso. Bebió grandes cantidades de agua mientras esperaba a que Elizabeth estuviera lista para salir de casa juntos. 

Tenía llaves las llaves de su apartamento, pero casi nunca las usaba. Solo iba cuando estaba ella, y solían salir de ahí siempre juntos.

De camino a su casa, paró a comprar un café solo para llevar, y no pudo evitar pensar en el trabajo.

La semana siguiente, tendría un par de presentaciones para unos clientes importantes, y el trabajo aún estaba a medias… Aborrecía la idea de pasar el día de sábado trabajando.

Cuando le preguntaban por ello, solía decir que su trabajo le hacía feliz, pero, en realidad, estaba un poco harto de pasar tantas horas delante de ordenadores y papeles.

Ese había sido su modo de vida durante el último año.

Llamaría a Verity, para hablar de un par de cuestiones para la reunión del lunes. Bendita Verity. Qué haría sin ella… Qué haría cualquiera de los hombres Poldark sin ella.

Ella y Francis, como hermanos, ocupaban el puesto de vicepresidentes de la empresa de su tío Charles, pero ella asumía gran parte del trabajo sucio. Y lo hacía sin rechistar. Cuidaba de la empresa, cuidaba de la casa y cuidaba de Charles.

Su tío estaba delicado de salud, y, poco a poco, había ido delegando sus funciones en sus hijos.

Su padre, Joshua, tenía una parte considerable de las acciones de la empresa, pero se había ido despegando poco a poco de ella y su interés había virado más hacia los excesos de bebida y de mujeres. Lo único que le ataba a una realidad más civilizada y sana era Nampara. O eso creía Ross.

Los planes que tenía Joshua para Ross eran legarle las acciones que poseía de Poldark Energies y sacar adelante el proyecto de convertir la casa de Nampara en un hotel rural. 

Estaba empeñado en invertir todos sus ahorros y todo su tiempo en ello; Ross lo veía como una idea muy romántica y buena en la teoría, pero difícil de ser llevada a la práctica.

Lo habían hablado muchas veces y aún no sabía por dónde podrían empezar. Joshua siempre le decía que lo seguiría intentando, con ayuda de Ross o sin ella. Pero Joshua era cada vez más mayor, y sus excesos le estaban pasando factura.

En el fondo, Ross echaba de menos vivir en Nampara.

Aquel lugar le recordaba épocas felices. La chimenea en el salón, el ruido del mar de fondo, el olor a sal, el canto de los pájaros…

Sí. Volvería algún día.

Mientras tanto, seguiría viviendo en la ciudad, trabajando en la empresa familiar, absorbido por una vida sobria.

_Una vida gris._

* * *

Durante toda la semana, apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, en un par de ocasiones se había acordado de la chica pelirroja.

Demelza y su melena leonina pelirroja. Demelza y su sonrisa.

¿La sonrisa más bonita de la ciudad? ¿Lo había dicho el camarero al presentarla?

Había visto poco a Elizabeth esa semana. Había ido a buscarla una vez a su trabajo para volver juntos a su casa.

Ella formaba parte del gabinete de consejo y asistencia psicológica en un bufete de abogados de renombre en la ciudad. Había estudiado Psicología en una prestigiosa universidad y, tras terminar la carrera y hacer un máster exclusivo, consiguió trabajo rápidamente en aquel bufete. Que su padre fuera un hombre importante, y un conocido abogado, con muchos contactos, probablemente tenía algo que ver. Eso no hacía que Ross admirase menos la labor de Elizabeth. La consideraba una persona responsable, y buena en su trabajo. La ambición controlada parecía sacar lo mejor de ella.

Después de varios días de reuniones, presentaciones y apretones de manos durante toda la semana, Ross se sentía especialmente cansado y con la mente cargada.

Era vienres, estaba en casa, y no tenía ningún plan.

Elizabeth se había ido con su madre a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, a un exclusivo hotel en el campo, con spa y preciosas vistas a la naturaleza. Para desintoxicarse del estrés de la ciudad y del trabajo. Ross no pudo evitar reírse cuando la escuchó decir eso.

Pero ahora daba vueltas por la casa buscando algo que hacer… ¿una película? ¿ver algún partido grabado? No, no sin Dwight.

 _Dwight._ ¡Claro! Lo llamaría a él. Si no tenía turno en el hospital, seguro que aceptaría tomar algo. Era un hombre soltero dedicado enteramente a su trabajo. Si no sanaba enfermos, estaba en su casa leyendo sus aburridos libros de medicina o artículos, o lo que fuera que hiciera en su tiempo libre.

“¿Ross? ¿Dos veces en una semana…?” Dwight había contestado al segundo tono de llamada. “¡Soy muy afortunado!” Se burló.

“Cállate.” Dijo Ross. “¿Esta noche libras?” Reprimió una sonrisa “Quiero rescatarte de tu plan de estudiar hasta medianoche.”

“Sí, hoy no trabajo.” Dwight parecía relajado. “Y no tenía pensado tocar ningún libro... De hecho, estaba buscando algo que hacer… ¿qué propones?”

“¿Red Lion? ¿En una hora?”

Se sorprendió deseando que dijera que sí.

“Vale.” Respondió, después de unos segundos. “Nos vemos ahí. Tú invitas a la primera ronda.”

“Hecho.” Ross colgó satisfecho.

Que tuviera una mínima posibilidad de ver a esa chica, no tenía nada que ver.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la puerta del pub, Dwight aún no estaba allí.

Llegaba pronto, pero una vez hecho el plan, no tenía ganas de esperar, y decidió ir caminando tranquilamente.

No quiso esperar fuera. Estaba algo impaciente, así que escribió un mensaje a Dwight diciéndole que lo esperaba dentro, que buscaría un sitio en la barra mientras llegaba.

Entró.

* * *

Menuda noche le estaba dando su padre.

Ojalá hubiera aceptado el trabajo de canguro, en vez de ir a ayudar en el pub.

Tom Carne tenía un humor de perros y lo estaba pagando con todo el mundo. Especialmente con ella.

Demelza trataba de no sucumbir a la desesperación, e iba de un lado de la barra a otro despachando a los clientes, sirviendo a toda velocidad y limpiándolo todo a su paso. En la cocina había mucho caos. Durante media hora estuvo allí, intentando poner orden en las comandas, y consiguió apaciguar los ánimos del personal.

Su padre salía y entraba del pub continuamente a fumar.

Demelza lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. De vez en cuando se servía pequeñas cantidades de ron, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba.

Ella hacía lo posible por no parecer preocupada, e intentaba sacar a relucir delante de todos la que pretendía ser su mejor sonrisa.

Drake también había ido a ayudar esa noche. A Demelza le gustaba trabajar junto a su hermano pequeño. Hacían un buen equipo. Drake siempre decía que Demelza era un terremoto trabajando.

En una de sus idas y venidas por el pub, lo vio sentado en la barra.

Era él. Había vuelto el chico de los ojos oscuros.

Ross.

Él parecía buscar a alguien. De repente, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Creyó ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

Como por instinto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se le secó la boca.

Se acercó y se puso delante de él.

_Actúa natural._

“Buenas noches… ¿qué desea?” Volvió a intentar componer una enigmática sonrisa, pero no estaba muy segura de cuál había sido el resultado.

Él la miró en silencio unos segundos. Entrecerró los ojos.

“Desearía que no me tratases de usted, por favor.” Dijo con voz grave. “No soy tan mayor.” Añadió.

Luego sonrió.

_Ay._

“Oh…” Si hubiera podido, se habría tapado las mejillas con las manos. “Está bien, está bien… No puedo evitarlo. Yo…” Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a los labios. “Bien…” Se aclaró la garganta. “¿Qué deseas?” Por alguna razón, se avergonzó más al oírse pronunciar esa última palabra.

“Una pinta de esa cerveza tostada que tenéis.” Dijo señalando uno de los grifos de la barra. Había mucho ruido en el ambiente. Se inclinó hacia adelante. Hacia ella. “Por favor.” Añadió, aún con esa sonrisa en los labios.

Olía bien.

Demelza tragó saliva.

“Ah… ¿Puedes darme la carta?” Preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Demelza lo imitó. Cuando se dio cuenta, se irguió rápidamente.

“Enseguida.” Dijo, después de unos segundos.

Fue preparando el vaso para la cerveza, y buscó la carta.

_Cálmate._

Sus manos trabajaban más despacio. Si Drake la viera ahora…

Cuando fue a servirle, él acercó su mano para coger el vaso, antes de que ella lo posara sobre la barra.

Sus dedos se rozaron un segundo.

Y volvieron a rozarse cuando le entregó la carta.

Se miraron.

“Cuando hayas decidido lo que quieres comer… Házmelo saber, por favor.” Dijo, con su discurso tantas veces ensayado. “Estaré cerca.” Añadió.

“¿Qué me recomiendas?” Preguntó, sin darle tiempo a alejarse.

Demelza se paró en seco. Abrió los ojos.

“¿Cuánta hambre tienes?”

“Mucha.” Él la miraba fijamente.

Una oleada de calor subió por la espalda, hasta su cabeza.

“Pero no voy a estar yo solo.” Dijo a continuación. “Mi amigo Dwight vendrá enseguida. No sé si lo recuerdas…estuvimos aquí…”

“Sí, me acuerdo.” Lo interrumpió, sin darse cuenta. “La semana pasada. Eres uno de los cinco amigos… los de los cinco chupitos. Bueno, seis.” Le guiñó un ojo.

Eso había sido valiente. Demasiado valiente.

Ross asintió, como distraído por otros pensamientos.

“Esos mismos.” Parecía divertido. “Tú eres Demelza.” No era una pregunta.

Levantó el vaso hacia su boca.

“Y tú eres Ross.” Hizo una pausa. Él volvió a asentir, mientras daba un trago a su cerveza. “El capullo desaparecido.”

Lo pilló desprevenido, y casi escupe ese primer trago, intentando ahogar una risa.

_Le he hecho reír._

Se limpió los labios con la mano.

“El mismo.” Su sonrisa se hizo más relajada. “Espero que luego se lo repitas a Dwight. Puede que siga siendo un capullo… pero ya no estoy desaparecido.” Dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

¿Estaban teniendo un intercambio de comentarios ingeniosos?

Demelza intentó mantener la compostura mientras se preparaba para aconsejarle varias opciones.

Ella hablaba y él escuchaba.

Teniendo en cuenta que iba a estar acompañado, lo mejor sería que pidieran algo para compartir…

Ross estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos miraban la carta, pero de vez en cuando, uno u otro levantaba la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaban durante unos segundos.

Él aceptó todas sus sugerencias y el corazón de Demelza revoloteó.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, sonriendo, y con las mejillas aún ardiendo.

No tuvieron oportunidad de volver a hablar. Poco después, llegó su amigo, Dwight. Él también la reconoció y sonrió amablemente.

Demelza le sirvió otra pinta de cerveza a él, y lo observó mientras limpiaba la barra cerca de ellos.

Era un hombre de ojos azules tiernos y sonrisa tímida. También era guapo. Y parecía buena persona.

No pudo seguir observando a ninguno de los dos, porque de repente, su padre salió de la cocina. Gritó su nombre, mirando a todos lados, hasta que la encontró.

Demelza se envaró y lo miró.

“¡Tú!” Se acercó a ella. “¡Ven aquí!” La agarró de la muñeca, sin ningún cuidado.

“Shh ¡Papá!” Demelza habló en un susurro. Intentó desembarazarse de su mano.

“¡Tú…no me mandas callar!” Volvió a hablar en voz demasiado alta para una conversación privada. “¿Qué te he dicho? ¿eh?” Dijo, entre dientes. “¿No tienes que estar controlando lo que ocurre en la cocina también? ¡¿O estás muy entretenida hablando con hombres que no conoces?!” No la soltó. “Maldita furcia…”

Con el corazón en la garganta, Demelza se dejó arrastrar por su padre y ambos desaparecieron al otro lado de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

* * *

Ross lo había visto todo.

Y también lo había escuchado.

Pasó de la incredulidad a la rabia en menos de un segundo.

Le ardía el pecho como si fuera a explotar.

Dwight le estaba contando algo sobre su trabajo y guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que Ross ya no le prestaba atención. El gesto de su cara había cambiado repentinamente.

“Ross, ¿estás bien?”

“Has oído lo que le ha dicho ese hombre a Demel… a la chica?”

“No, no lo he oído.” Miró en dirección a la puerta por la que habían desaparecido. “Pero por lo poco que lo he visto… tiene pinta de haber bebido demasiado.”

Ross repitió lo que había escuchado y Dwight lo miró atónito.

“Tenemos que ver si está bien.” Ross hizo amago de levantarse.

“No, Ross.” Dwight lo detuvo con una mano. “No puedes entrar en la barra y en la zona del personal así, sin más.”

Ross apretó los dientes.

“¿Y si le está haciendo daño?”

“Si entras ahí sin ser invitado, ese hombre va a perder el control y la cosa se va a complicar aún más.” Dijo Dwight. “Vamos a esperar… y veremos lo que ocurre.”

“Como le haga algo…”

Él no era de los que se quedaba quieto en esas situaciones; eso le había traído más de un problema. Ver a un hombre, a un padre, tratar a una hija así…

Le hervía la sangre.

“Si no sabemos nada de ella en un rato…” Dijo Dwight, con el ceño fruncido. “…iremos a la calle, a esperar en la puerta de servicio, hasta que salga.” También parecía tenso.

Ross asintió de mala gana y apuró lo que le quedaba de la cerveza. Se le había quitado el hambre.

* * *

Al no volver a verla, salieron a buscar la puerta de servicio.

La encontraron en un callejón, al doblar la esquina, a la izquierda.

Permanecieron cerca de ella, en silencio, por si escuchaban algún ruido.

Y lo oyeron. Unos gritos.

Primero un hombre y luego una mujer.

_Es ella._

El cuerpo de Ross se puso en tensión.

La puerta se abrió, y Demelza salió por ella, a toda velocidad, como si la hubieran empujado con mucha fuerza. Su padre la seguía, completamente borracho. Llevaba una botella en la mano que, según creyó Ross, tenía intención de arrojarle a ella.

No importó, porque en una milésima de segundo, Ross estuvo delante de Demelza y le cortó el paso. Lo encaró a él de frente.

El hombre, que apestaba a ron y a tabaco, levantó el brazo con la intención de estrellarle a él la botella en la cabeza, pero Ross fue más rápido. Lo agarró por la muñeca, arrastró su brazo hacia abajo y se lo retorció. Eso obligó a aquel hombre a dejar caer la botella al suelo. Ross le soltó la muñeca, pero lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hasta casi empotrarlo contra la pared.

No dijo ni una palabra.

Lo sostuvo ahí durante un minuto, que se hizo eterno, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él vio algo en la mirada de Ross. Algo que lo disuadió de seguir intentando pelear.

En verdad, lo habría matado.

Se aseguró de que ella estuviera a salvo. Dwight se la había llevado aparte, a un lugar más seguro, y se estaba encargando de atenderla. Ya no podía verlos.

Oyó pasos y voces apresuradas. Un par de personas salieron por la puerta trasera. _Más empleados._

El aliento de aquel desgraciado aún rebotaba en su cara. Ross temblaba de rabia.

“Lleváoslo de aquí… y no dejéis que le haga daño a nadie más.” Dijo, entre dientes. “Que se mate a sí mismo si quiere.” Por fin, lo soltó.

Gruñó, y se alejó de él.

Los empleados se habían quedado pasmados, y miraban a Ross con una mezcla de miedo y agradecimiento.

Nadie dijo nada más.

* * *

Fue en su busca.

Los vio, sentados en un banco en un pequeño jardín público.

Demelza se tapaba la cara con las manos y no paraba de sollozar.

Ross apresuró el paso y se acercó a ellos.

Dwight intentaba retirarle las manos de la cara, con la intención de comprobar si tenía heridas. Una de las manos de Demelza tenía restos de sangre y Ross alcanzó a ver alguna mancha más en su camiseta.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, nervioso. Tenía ganas de tocarla, pero resistió la tentación de hacerlo. No estaba seguro de que el contacto con un hombre extraño fuera lo mejor para ella en ese momento.

“Demelza…” Controló su rabia e intentó hablar con suavidad. “Eh… Demelza, por favor… mírame.”

_Mírame._

Ella sólo era capaz de emitir sonidos ininteligibles entre los sollozos.

Ross se incorporó y buscó un hueco a su lado. Se atrevió a posar una mano sobre su espalda. Cualquier cosa con tal de calmarla.

“Demelza.” Volvió a decir. “Necesitamos saber… ¿estás herida?” Retiró la mano de su espalda y esperó. “Demelza, mírame, por favor… Sólo queremos ayudarte… Estás a salvo.”

Demelza hizo un esfuerzo por intentar controlar los sollozos, y retiró las manos de la cara, lentamente.

Lo que vio, no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

Tenía una herida en la mejilla derecha, como si se hubiera rozado contra el suelo, o contra una pared. Y otra en el labio superior, que sangraba.

Su pelo, revuelto y enredado, como si alguien se lo hubiese agarrado y hubiese tirado de él.

La imagen le perturbó tanto que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Ya no podía notar nada; ni rabia, ni miedo. Nada. Apretó los dientes y se tragó las palabras envenenadas que habría dicho en alto.

Ella seguía sin decir una palabra. De vez en cuando, se le escapaba algún sollozo más fuerte, pero el resto del tiempo lloraba en silencio. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla hasta su mentón, para acabar cayendo en el pantalón.

Dwight le pidió que lo mirara, para poder ver las lesiones más de cerca. Era de noche y apenas había luz, pero usaba la linterna de su móvil.

“A pesar de los golpes, no parece que haya ninguna herida más complicada…” Murmuró. Miró a Demelza primero y luego a Ross “Me refiero a que no parece que haya que suturar nada. Pero sí hay que limpiarlas y curarlas.”

Ross asintió y la miró.

“Demelza… ¿te ha golpeado en más sitios?” Preguntó.

“N-no, n-no… sólo me ha zarandeado y y… luego me ha golpeado en la cara y m-me ha… me ha empujado c-contra la pared…” No levantó la vista de su regazo.

Ross cerró los ojos.

_Lo voy a matar… Juro que voy a matar a ese hijo de puta._

“Tenemos que avisar a la policía.” Dijo Dwight “¿hay alguien más a quien…?”

Demelza no lo dejó terminar la frase.

“¡No, por favor! ¡No aviséis a nadie! ¡¡Por favor!! Mis hermanos… mis hermanos no pueden saber… no pueden quedarse solos… ¡por favor!”

Ross y Dwight la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. También intercambiaron una mirada rápida entre ellos.

“Shh…está bien, Demelza…” Ross rozó su brazo. Quería tranquilizarla, aunque él mismo se sentía muy lejos de estar tranquilo. “¿Estás segura de que no quieres avisar a la policía?”

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con aquellos ojos que suplicaban.

“No, por favor... No quiero avisar a nadie. No quiero llamar a la policía… Sólo quiero irme de aquí.” Volvió a sollozar.

_No llores, por favor…_

Dwight frunció el ceño antes de preguntar “¿Tienes dónde dormir? ¿Dónde vives?”

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

“Vivo con mi padre y mis hermanos…no, no puedo volver ahí. Hoy no puedo… No tengo dónde ir.”

Por la cabeza de Ross se pasaron mil cosas. La primera de ellas era asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo.

Y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

“Sí.” Se levantó de repente, y los miró a los dos. “Tienes mi casa”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y a vosotras...cómo os gusta el café? :)
> 
> He disfrutado especialmente escribiendo este capítulo. Los dedos escribían casi solos!
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar. Disfrutad del capítulo!


	4. Una noche extraña

Demelza y Dwight se volvieron para mirarlo a la vez. Demelza tenía cara de no haber entendido una palabra y Dwight se levantó disculpándose con ella. Se acercó a Ross, tiró de él y lo llevó a un punto donde Demelza no los pudiera escuchar.

“Ross, ¿estás loco? No puedes llevarla a tu casa”

“¿Por qué no? No tiene dónde ir y mi casa es mejor opción que mandarla de vuelta con su padre. Vivo solo y tengo sitio de sobra…” la mente de Ross intentaba buscar razones para hacer que la idea no sonara tan extraña.

“No puedes. No la conoces de nada, ni ella a ti. ¡Acaba de sufrir una paliza a manos de su padre, por Dios! ¿Crees que lo mejor para ella es meterse en casa de un desconocido después de haber sufrido un shock así?” Dwight lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, entre incrédulo por el hecho de que Ross estuviera realmente barajando tal posibilidad y preocupado porque conocía a su amigo. Si algo se podía afirmar sobre él con total seguridad es que era muy testarudo.

Ross apretó los dientes. Era cierto, era una idea rarísima. Pero no podía dejar que la chica se fuera con su padre, o que anduviera por la ciudad sin saber dónde ir. Además, no podía estar sola, ni en la calle, ni en un hotel, ni en una casa…

Se frotó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha intentando pensar en alguna opción válida que implicase alejar a Demelza de aquel sitio cuanto antes.

“Sí, Dwight, tienes razón, pero la llevaremos a mi casa”

“Pero…”

“Escucha, Dwight. La llevaremos a mi casa, que está cerca, ahí puedes examinarla mejor y ver si necesita algo más. Mientras tanto ganaremos tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Si no hay otra opción, se quedará allí. Es más seguro que estar sola”

Dwight suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se estaba resignando. Era cierto que, si Demelza no quería avisar a la policía ni a nadie de su familia, no tenían muchas más opciones. Era importante valorar las heridas, curarlas y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, al menos físicamente.

“Perdonad…” Demelza se había levantado del banco. Ross y Dwight se acercaron rápidamente. “Ross, te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero…no puedo aceptar. No nos conocemos…yo no…” le temblaba el labio mientras intentaba reprimir otro sollozo.

“Lo sé, lo sé, Demelza. Es tarde y si…no quieres avisar a nadie, no quedan muchas más opciones. Te aseguro que lo he propuesto porque no se me ocurre nada más y…tampoco creo que debas estar sola. Sólo quiero ayudarte.”

Demelza cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Respiró hondo en lo que parecía un intento de tranquilizarse. Dwight permanecía al lado de Ross, muy quieto, esperando alguna reacción más por parte de Demelza. Ross la miraba preocupado. Se sentía extraño por estar tomando decisiones por una persona prácticamente desconocida que se encontraba en esa situación de desprotección. Pero tenía muy claro que no iba a dejarla sola esa noche.

“Demelza…podemos ir a casa, Dwight te echará un vistazo allí para asegurarse de que estás bien y, después, con más tranquilidad, pensamos entre todos qué se puede hacer. ¿Tienes amigos a los que llamar? ¿Más familia?”

“No…no tengo muchos amigos. Y de familia…sólo mis hermanos. No hay nadie más”

Dwight y Ross se miraron. Realmente no había ninguna opción mejor.

“¿Entonces aceptas venir a mi casa? No vivo lejos de aquí… No tengas miedo. Sólo queremos ayudarte, de verdad”

Demelza los miró en silencio durante varios segundos frunciendo el ceño, como sopesando si podía confiar en ellos o no. Ya no lloraba. Luego miró en dirección al pub y volvió a mirar a Ross de nuevo. Había aceptado.

* * *

_Qué situación tan extraña._

Demelza se miraba en el espejo del baño de Ross. Aquel chico al que había evitado mirar directamente a los ojos unas horas antes, por timidez. Y ahora estaba en su baño, en su casa, usando su jabón de manos y su toalla.

Habían ido andando hacia su casa. Era cierto que no estaba lejos. Dwight paró en una farmacia para comprar analgésicos y material para curar las heridas. Ross no estaba seguro de tener gran cosa en el botiquín.

Los dos la habían tratado con mucho respeto y cautela, como esperando a que en cualquier momento ella se cayera al suelo desmayada o con un ataque de ansiedad.

Dwight la estuvo examinando en el salón. Le limpió las heridas, las curó y colocó unos puntos de aproximación en la herida del labio. Le dijo que a la mañana siguiente el labio estaría más hinchado y con peor color. La obligó a tomar un antiinflamatorio después de que Ross le preparase un té.

Su mente revivía una y otra vez los golpes que le había dado su padre aquella noche, los agarrones del brazo, los insultos que le había gritado, su olor a alcohol, a sudor y a tabaco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero más por la tensión y la tristeza que por los propios golpes, aunque sospechaba que al día siguiente le dolería por las dos razones. Cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar profundamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo y volver al salón, donde seguían Dwight y Ross, que hablaban en voz baja.

“Me he dejado el bolso con mis cosas en el bar. No me dio tiempo a coger nada antes de…irme. ¿Podría escribir un mensaje a mi hermano Drake para decirle que estoy bien y que mañana lo intentaré llamar?”

“Claro. Toma mi móvil” Ross se levantó y se lo dio “¿Prefieres llamarlo ahora?”

“No, ahora no. Él estaba también ahí y supongo que estará con mi padre, intentando calmarle o metiéndolo en la cama…No, hoy mejor que no”

 _(?): Hola hermanito. Soy Demelza, te escribo desde el móvil de un amigo que estaba en el pub esta noche. Me he dejado el bolso con mis cosas allí. He venido a su casa con él y un amigo suyo que es médico. Me están ayudando y me han ofrecido quedarme aquí esta noche. Estoy bien, vale? No te preocupes. Mañana te llamo. No llames tú. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado… Un beso_.

Envió el mensaje.

La vibración del móvil de Ross indicó que Drake había contestado al mensaje. No había tardado ni un minuto.

 _D: Por Dios Dem, estaba preocupadísimo. Yo sí que lo siento, de verdad. Papá estaba fuera de control, se ha peleado también con Pete. Lo hemos traído a casa y ahora duerme. Estás bien? Llámame mañana pronto o llamaré yo si no. Estaré pendiente. Ten cuidado, por favor_.

Le devolvió el móvil a Ross y se fue a sentar en el sofá. Estaba agotada.

* * *

Ross miraba en sus contactos de Whatsapp mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Vio el nombre de Verity y abrió el chat. Online. _¿A estas horas?_ De pronto se le ocurrió que ella quizá podría ser de ayuda. Ella siempre tenía solución para todo.

_R: Hola Ver, qué haces?_

_V: Hey! Ross, qué tal? Estoy aún en la oficina (no me mates!). Me he quedado revisando documentos_

_R: Verity, necesito ayuda. Puedo llamarte?_

* * *

Después de escuchar todo lo que le contó su primo, Verity se quedó mirando al vacío en su despacho con la boca abierta mientras pensaba en algo que decir.

“¡Qué horror! Pobre chica… Pero Ross, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿No tiene dónde ir?

“No, al parecer no tiene más familia ni amigos con quien pueda quedarse, por eso la hemos traído a mi casa… Pero entiendo que no es lo más conveniente y tampoco sé qué podemos hacer a partir de ahora. Había pensado que quizá tú…conocieses a alguna amiga que pueda alojarla en casa una temporada. Conoces a mucha gente y todo el mundo te quiere y te debe favores…”

“Lo dices como si fuera una especie de jefa de la mafia” los dos rieron brevemente con el comentario “No lo sé, Ross. La situación es complicada. Meter a una chica que ha pasado por una situación tan horrible en casa de alguien desconocido es raro y difícil, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche.”

“Bueno, hoy se queda aquí hasta que encontremos otra solución”

“Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Quieres que pase por tu casa a ver cómo está? Le vendría bien compañía femenina”

“Mañana, mejor. Hoy está agotada. Gracias Verity. Eres la mejor”

“De nada, Ross. Mañana nos vemos”

_Maldito Ross. Cómo le gusta meterse en líos._

* * *

Después de hablar con Verity, Ross preparó la habitación en la que se quedaría Demelza. Le dejó un pijama suyo sobre la cama y un cepillo de dientes sin usar que tenía para imprevistos, así como un juego de toallas. Estaba pensando en qué más podría necesitar cuando oyó que Dwight se despedía de Demelza. Fue al salón y lo acompañó a la puerta. Seguía preocupado.

“Ross, avísame si pasa algo o si ella necesita algo. Le he dejado un par de ansiolíticos por si se pone nerviosa o no puede dormir. Mañana por la mañana te llamaré y vendré a visitarla de nuevo, si te parece bien.”

“Gracias, Dwight. Ha sido una noche muy extraña…siento que no haya salido como esperábamos.”

“No te preocupes. Ya quedaremos en otro momento. Me sigues debiendo una ronda. ¿Ten cuidado, vale?”

Se despidieron con unas palmadas en la espalda y Ross cerró la puerta tras él. Suspiró antes de dirigirse hacia el salón, donde seguía Demelza sentada, mirando al vacío.

Él se acercó cauteloso y se sentó en el otro sofá. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. La luz era tenue; provenía de la única lámpara que habían dejado encendida, encima de la mesilla que estaba entre los dos sofás. Demelza tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y habían apagado el resto de luces para que no la molestaran. Sin poder verla del todo, sabía que tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, con aspecto cansado. Tenía el pelo revuelto. Estaba descalza. Envolvía las piernas y las rodillas con las manos y movía los pies constantemente sobre el sofá. Se había puesto una manta sobre los hombros. Ross sintió el impulso de sentarse a su lado y frotarle la espalda con las manos y decirle que todo iría bien, para reconfortarla. Todavía no podía creer que la chica pelirroja que cantaba estuviera sentada en su sofá al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

“¿Quieres hablar?” preguntó él con voz amable. Casi hablaba en susurros.

“Creo que sólo quiero dormir. Ross… quiero…agradecerte a ti y también a Dwight, claro, lo que habéis hecho por mí. Os habéis portado muy bien conmigo. No me conoces y… y bueno, aquí estoy…” Ross pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos, que se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. Pero no sollozó, sólo dejó caer unas lágrimas silenciosas y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas. “Creo que no podré agradecértelo nunca lo suficiente”

Finalmente el impulsó lo venció, se levantó despacio y se sentó cerca de ella, sin tocarla. No quería hacerla sentir demasiado incómoda. Ya suficientemente incómodo se sentía él. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

“Demelza, no podríamos haber hecho otra cosa. Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que estás aquí, a salvo. Seguro que tú harías lo mismo por otra persona en tu misma situación.”

Demelza asintió sin levantar la cabeza de las rodillas. Estuvo así un par de minutos más y finalmente se estiró, posó los pies sobre el suelo y volvió su cuerpo hacia Ross. Posó su mano encima de la de Ross, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, pero era una sonrisa.

“Sí, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, pero esta noche tú lo has hecho por mí, déjame estarte agradecida.”

Ross le devolvió la sonrisa y palmeó la mano con su otra mano. Ella se acercó más, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy breve, muy suave, casi sin posar sus labios sobre la piel de Ross y se levantó.

“Buenas noches, Ross.”

Ross se quedó en el sofá, pasmado. Tocó con los dedos la piel que Demelza acababa de besar. El corazón se le había encogido en el pecho cuando la vio acercarse a él. No se lo esperaba. Pero había sido agradable…e íntimo. Pensó otra vez en lo poco apropiado de la situación, pero decidió desechar esos pensamientos e irse a la cama. Había sido un día muy largo y la noche no había ido como esperaba. Ahora dormiría con una extraña en la habitación de al lado. Pero esa extraña era Demelza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo...he pasado unos días fuera pero tenía a nuestros protagonistas muy presentes.  
> Seguiré escribiendo esta noche, mientras tanto, disfrutad y comentad!  
> Gracias :)


	5. Desayuno para dos

Había tenido sueños muy inquietantes con su padre y sus hermanos. Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía dónde estaba. Le costó algo menos de un minuto recordar que estaba en la habitación de invitados de la casa de Ross. Le dolía la cara, sobre todo el labio, que le palpitaba. Se llevó una mano al labio y lo tocó. Tenía una especie de tirita en él. Dwight se lo había colocado con mucho cuidado, después de limpiarle y curarle las heridas. Qué bien se había portado con ella. Y Ross. Todavía no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí. Le daba vueltas a cómo había podido terminar en esa habitación, después de haber ido a ayudar en el pub como un viernes normal, de haber hecho cada cosa de las que solía hacer en su día a día. Pensó que lo más interesante del día era haber visto a Ross sentado en la barra y haber intercambiado con él unas pocas palabras. Su manera de mirarla la intimidaba. No habían hablado demasiado y sentía una especie de conexión con él, como si su voluntad la llevara a querer conocerlo más.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en su casa, por culpa de su padre, quien la había insultado y pegado delante de mucha gente. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Le tembló el labio y un par de lágrimas cayeron por el rabillo del ojo hacia abajo por la sien, hasta caer en la almohada. Le dolían las articulaciones también, aunque aún no se había movido mucho. Pero lo que más dolía era el nudo que notaba en la boca del estómago y la presión en el pecho. 

Pensó en sus hermanos, ocupándose de su padre borracho. Los últimos años habían sido así: cada vez más gritos, más desplantes y más ausencias. Demelza era la mayor, y la que se había ocupado de la casa desde que su madre enfermó. Cuando murió, un año después del diagnóstico, se asumió que ella adoptaría ese rol para siempre. Su padre lo había pasado muy mal. Siempre le había parecido un hombre débil y problemático, pero la enfermedad y el fallecimiento de su madre le habían hecho rendirse y el alcohol se convirtió en su refugio. Cada día se enfadaba más con él, y sentía asco. Estaba harta de levantarse cada día preocupada por si todo estaría bien, si su familia podría estar bien alimentada, el pub en marcha, la casa limpia y sus hermanos decentemente vestidos y aseados. Ella siempre intentaba minimizar el problema, repitiéndose cada vez menos convencida que todo se arreglaría. A veces lloraba en silencio antes de dormirse pensando en lo cansada que estaba y lo mucho que deseaba poder tener la vida normal de una chica veinteañera. No tenía amigos, no salía por las noches, no tenía dinero para comprar ropa nueva… no había podido estudiar en la universidad. El pub quitaba mucho tiempo y apenas era rentable para la economía familiar. Su padre no se esforzaba por facilitar las cosas, así que ella trabajaba en el pub cuando era necesario y también cogía otros pequeños trabajos para contribuir y para ahorrar un poco de dinero para ella, que en realidad se acababa gastando en sus hermanos.

Después de todo el esfuerzo, la verdadera cara de su padre había salido a la luz y había terminado pegándola y poniéndola en ridículo delante de todo el mundo…y delante de Ross y Dwight, quienes la habían ayudado y cobijado sin conocerla de nada. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Odiaba a su padre. Lo odiaba. Y echaba mucho de menos a su madre. La sensación de opresión en el pecho se intensificó y brotó de él un sollozo ahogado. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró en silencio un rato más, hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya había más claridad en la habitación. Se desperezó y se estiró. Era pronto todavía. Había conseguido dormir unas horas a pesar de no haberse tomado los ansiolíticos que le había dado Dwight.

No quería seguir acostada, no tenía sueño y estar quieta mirando al techo sólo le dejaba más tiempo para pensar.

No tenía ropa limpia, ni teléfono móvil, ni dinero. Estaba en casa de un extraño, con la ropa del día anterior y no sabía qué hacer.

Se levantó, caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No parecía que Ross se hubiese levantado aún.

Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo. Tenía el labio más hinchado, sí, pero la herida de la mejilla tenía buen aspecto. Se lavó la cara con cuidado y eso terminó de espabilarla. Le rugió el estómago. No había comido nada desde la tarde anterior…¿tendría Ross algo en la nevera?

Decidió explorar un poco la casa, al menos la zona del salón, que tenía una cocina americana con una isla en el medio y varias sillas altas alrededor. La casa de Ross era bonita, aunque sobria. Junto a una de las ventanas del salón había una mesa con un ordenador portátil y varios montones de papeles y carpetas. Probablemente Ross trabajaba horas sentado en esa mesa. ¿A qué se dedicaría? Todas las paredes eran de un color gris claro y había algunos cuadros colgados. En el otro lado del salón estaban los dos sofás de color claro en los que habían estado sentados la noche anterior. Ross había sido amable con ella. Era extraño, porque no lo conocía y, sin embargo, se sentía segura en esa casa, rodeada de las cosas de ese hombre, que le había dejado dormir en la habitación de invitados y le había dado uno de sus pijamas. Levantó el borde de la camiseta y la olió. Olía a él, ¿a una mezcla de bosque y de mar? Se le había quedado grabado en la memoria cuando se acercó a…¡a darle un beso! _¡Judas, qué vergüenza!_

Cerró los ojos y casi se le escapa una risa nerviosa. Nunca se habría atrevido a hacer algo así, menos con un desconocido, pero no pudo vencer el impulso de hacerlo. Sentía que podía confiar en él. ¿Era una locura? Si la viera su padre ahí le diría un par de cosas…

Meneó la cabeza para dejar a un lado esos pensamientos y se dirigió hacia la nevera. Tenía bastante comida. ¿Ross cocinaba?

Se le ocurrió que podría compensar a Ross por su hospitalidad preparando un buen desayuno…Sí, eso haría. Sólo esperaba que Ross no se enfadara por tomarse esas libertades.

Localizó todo lo que quería y se puso manos a la obra. Por un momento se sintió aliviada por tener algo que hacer.

* * *

Creía haber oído algún ruido en la casa, pero lo que terminó de despertarlo fue el olor a café recién hecho y ¿bacon? Recordó que no estaba solo. Demelza había dormido en la habitación de al lado.

¿Estaba preparando el desayuno?

Se estiró y se incorporó todo lo rápido que pudo. Estaba muy cansado. Había tenido sueños inquietantes sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. También había soñado que le contaba a Elizabeth lo que había ocurrido y que tenía a una chica alojándose en su casa y Elizabeth se lo había tomado fatal… Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Todavía no le había contado nada, ni siquiera había hablado con ella anoche, porque no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía la sensación de que, cuando se lo dijera, se enfadaría exactamente como lo había hecho en su sueño.

Mientras pensaba en cómo abordaría esa conversación, que pretendía postergar hasta un momento más apropiado, se levantó y se puso los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta. Normalmente dormía en ropa interior o desnudo. No debía olvidar que tenía una invitada en casa, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pues Elizabeth casi nunca pasaba las noches ahí; normalmente se quedaban en casa de ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación se sentía un poco nervioso. ¿Cómo estaría Demelza? ¿Habría podido descansar algo?

Se acercó sigilosamente al salón y observó un poco escondido la escena. Demelza estaba de espaldas a él, cantando en voz baja y yendo de un lado a otro de la cocina mientras vigilaba el fuego, tostaba el pan y preparaba el café. La vio buscando platos y tazas. Llevaba puesto uno de sus pijamas y le quedaba grande.

Sonrió al verla tan atareada. Le recordaba a la camarera del pub, la Demelza que había conocido hacía tan solo una semana.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Demelza dio un pequeño brinco y se volvió para mirar en su dirección. Se le veía el labio más hinchado que la noche anterior, pero tenía mejor aspecto, en general.El descanso le había sentado bien. Se sorprendió cuando ella le sonrió.

“¡Buenos días, Ross! Espero que no te importe…he pensado que estaría bien preparar un buen desayuno. Después de lo que pasó ayer…” bajó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos un segundo y volvió a mirarlo “Bueno…quería agradecértelo y ganarme mi hueco en esta casa.” Parecía tan joven.

Ross negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo y sonrió. Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver alivio en los ojos de ella. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

“No me importa en absoluto, Demelza. De hecho, un buen desayuno es la mejor manera de comprar mi amistad” se sentía verdaderamente aliviado de verla más relajada, enredando en su cocina. Quizá por eso se resistía a sacar el tema de lo que la había traído ahí.

“Pues espero que tu amistad valga unas tostadas con huevos y bacon. He hecho café también, pero no sé cómo lo tomas.”

“No te preocupes, yo lo sirvo. Lo suelo tomar solo. ¿Y tú?” dijo Ross mientras vertía café en una de las tazas que Demelza había sacado. El olor del café recién hecho le ponía de buen humor. Lo cotidiano de la escena lo hizo reír para adentro.

“Oh, yo no tomo café. He encontrado un poco de té en el armario y voy a calentar agua en la _Kettle_ … si no te importa” volvía a parecer apurada después de pronunciar la última frase.

Ross se giró hacia ella, sosteniendo su taza en la mano.

“Demelza.” Le gustaba su pronunciar su nombre “Estás en tu casa.” Dijo, mientras la miraba.

Ella lo miraba también con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas un poco fruncidas. ¿Sus ojos eran azules? Ross tuvo la sensación de que recorrían el trayecto de la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda. Algo se le pasó por aquellos ojos grandes que lo inquietó. De repente vio como se le llenaban de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

“Eh, tranquila” volvió a sentir la necesidad de alargar su mano y frotarle la espalda, así que lo hizo. Posó la mano sobre su hombro derecho y se acercó un poco más hasta que casi tuvo la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre el hombro izquierdo. Su pelo rizado despeinado le rozó la nariz y le hizo cosquillas. Olía bien.

Permanecieron así un minuto, que a Ross le pareció muy largo. Le latía fuerte el corazón…esperó que ella no lo notara. Quizá era verdad que no estaba bien tenerla ahí.

Demelza se separó finalmente y se limpió las lágrimas con una mano. Seguía mirando hacia el suelo. Soltó una pequeña risita aguda.

“En fin, Ross. Perdóname, por invadir tu casa, por ponerte en esta situación y por presentarme así en tu vida…” Levantó de nuevo la cara hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Eran una mezcla de azul y verde. “Por cierto, me llamo Demelza Carne, y me gustaría ser tu amiga.” Ella extendió su mano hacia él.

“Ross Poldark.” Estrechó la mano que le extendía y se sonrieron. “Encantado de ser tu amigo… ¿Desayunamos?”

Ella sonrió, esta vez sincera y abiertamente. El brillo en sus ojos era distinto.

Definitivamente, era peligroso tenerla cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutéis :)


	6. Poldark al rescate

Las tostadas con huevo y bacon sabían a gloria. Al parecer, Ross también estaba disfrutando mucho del desayuno, porque las estaba devorando. Demelza lo observaba divertida; parecía que no hubiera comido en varios días. Él sonrió como pudo, tapándose la boca llena con una mano.

“Lo siento, Demelza, es que está muy bueno. Normalmente no disfruto de un desayuno así.” Dijo, después de tragar un buen bocado.

“¿Nunca? ¡Pero si tienes una cocina ideal y la nevera llena de comida!”

“Viene una vez a la semana una mujer que limpia la casa y prepara comida para toda la semana…Soy un amo de casa terrible. Trabajo todo el día, como siempre fuera de casa y muchas noches… bueno, paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa”

“Oh, vaya. Tiene que ser un poco estresante llevar esa vida, ¿no?”

“Estoy acostumbrado.” dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia “¿Te importa si repito? ¿Qué le has echado? ¡Esto está de muerte!”

Demelza sonrió muy complacida.

Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, mientras desayunaban e incluso después, recogiendo la mesa y colocando los platos y las tazas en el lavavajillas. Demelza quiso saber a qué se dedicaba él. Había visto papeles y carpetas en el escritorio y en las estanterías. Ross le explicó que trabajaba en la empresa familiar, llamada Poldark Energies; su trabajo consistía en cerrar acuerdos con diferentes clientes, lo que implicaba viajar bastante, asistir a muchas reuniones y comidas de trabajo, usar trajes que detestaba llevar (Demelza se lo imaginó con un traje y pensó que seguramente le quedaría muy bien) y, en definitiva, sonreír mucho, casi siempre sin ganas, para apalabrar contratos importantes. Cuando Demelza le preguntó si su trabajo le gustaba. Creyó verlo dudar un poco antes de responder que sí. No pudo evitar preguntar, entonces, qué le gustaría hacer si no se dedicara a eso.

Ross la miró un momento fijamente antes de contestar, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta tranquilamente. Le contó, entonces, que su padre tenía un proyecto con la antigua casa de Nampara, en la que él vivía y de la que Ross se había marchado para poder estar en la ciudad, más cerca de las oficinas. Le habló de Nampara; una gran casa, con amplios terrenos e incluso una playa dentro de ellos que se consideraba propiedad de los Poldark. Demelza lo miraba impresionada. Supo que esa casa había sido heredada de generación en generación y los años habían ido deteriorándola. La ilusión de su padre, y la de Ross también, según le pareció a Demelza, era reacondicionar de nuevo la casa y, quizá, montar un proyecto de hotel rural, aprovechando todo lo que podía ofrecer.

“Parece un proyecto complicado de llevar a cabo, pero muy bonito. Entonces ¿tu padre vive ahí? ¿Echas de menos vivir en Nampara?”

Ross la miró como si nunca le hubieran hecho esa pregunta. Tardó un poco en responder.

“Sí, creo que sí. Puede que algún día vuelva y ayude a mi padre a cumplir su sueño. Pero por el momento lo veo difícil… hace falta un buen plan, mucho dinero y mucho tiempo, que yo, al menos, no tengo”

Demelza se preguntaba si no estaría siendo demasiado cotilla. Ross respondía, aparentemente, sin reparo. Si estaba molesto, no lo demostró. Pensó entonces que debía pagarle con la misma moneda y, cuando él comenzó a interrogarle sobre su vida, contestó con la misma ligereza. Al fin y al cabo, él tenía derecho a conocer a la mujer a la que había alojado en su casa.

Ella le contó que vivía con su padre y sus dos hermanos Sam y Drake, un poco más jóvenes que ella y que, tras la muerte de su madre 5 años atrás, ella se había hecho cargo de muchas cosas. Cuando había dicho lo de su madre, Ross abrió los ojos durante un segundo, como si estuviera impresionado. Le contó que él también había perdido a su madre, cuando tenía 12 años. Demelza pensó en lo solo que se tuvo que sentir…

Inevitablemente, Demelza habló de la relación con su padre y de cómo se había ido deteriorando hasta llegar a lo que la había traído a casa de Ross. Habló durante un buen rato de los diferentes trabajos que iba encadenando para salir adelante y ayudar en casa, en el pub, como niñera, paseando perros, limpiando casas y oficinas, como camarera en empresas de catering… (“¿Y me preguntas si mi vida es estresante?” había dicho Ross medio divertido, medio impresionado).

Ross escuchaba muy atento. Demelza pudo notar que la miró con cierta lástima cuando le contó que no había podido a estudiar en la universidad. No le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima, pero entendía que Ross, un hombre con un trabajo importante y proveniente de una familia de renombre, viera aquello como un drama.

“¿Puedo preguntarte qué edad tienes?” la miró con curiosidad

“Sí, claro. Tengo 22 años”

“Pareces mayor de lo que eres… yo tengo 31 años y escuchando lo que cuentas tengo la sensación de que tenemos la misma edad. Conozco a gente de mi edad más inmadura que tú” ¿Parecía impresionado?

Demelza se sonrojó un poco. _Vaya, pensé que lo tenía controlado_. No sabía qué decir.

“Supongo que son las circunstancias las que nos hacen como somos. Por mi bien y por el de mi familia, tengo que hacer lo que hago, pero estoy segura de que algún día podré cumplir mis sueños… bueno, por lo menos alguno de ellos”

“¿ Y puedo preguntarte por esos sueños?”

“¡Claro! Tengo muchos…Sueño con ser profesora, de niños pequeños. Me encantan los niños. También me gustaría tener mi propia casa, adornarla a mi gusto, tener muchos libros y... ¡Ah, un tocadiscos! Para poder escuchar los discos de vinilo que tenía mi madre. El nuestro se estropeó y Papá no ha podido ( _no ha querido_ ) comprar otro. Quiero viajar, quiero aprender a cocinar mejor y… Bueno, quiero tener tiempo y dinero para poder hacer tantas cosas…” levantó las piernas y las cruzó sobre el sofá “¿Y tú?”

Ross estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante y la luz que entraba por la ventana incidió directamente sobre su cara. Siempre le había parecido que sus ojos eran oscuros, pero no, a la luz del día eran de color miel, y quizá hasta tenían algún rastro de verde. Tenía una mirada intensa. También se fijó en la cicatriz que, desde el borde de su ojo izquierdo, le recorría la mejilla hacia abajo. Creía haber visto algo la noche anterior pero, en realidad, no había reparado bien en ella antes, además, las pocas veces que se habían visto fue con poca luz o de noche. Era de un color blanquecino, como si se la hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle, pero no se atrevió.

“¿Mis sueños?” dijo Ross un tanto enigmático. La sonrisa juguetona que había visto el día que lo conoció volvía a asomar. “Creo que ahora sueño con tener una lista de sueños, como la que tienes tú” la miraba divertido. Quizá había sido una pregunta demasiado personal para él.

Durante el silencio que siguió a lo último que dijo Ross, Demelza recordó que había quedado en hablar con Drake por teléfono. Llevaban tanto tiempo hablando que no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

“¡Ay, Ross! ¿Puedo pedirte el móvil otra vez? Quedé en llamar a mi hermano Drake y si no lo hago se empezarán a preocupar” dijo, saltando de un brinco del sofá.

“Claro, por supuesto. Toma, haz todas las llamadas que necesites”

Justo cuando Ross le estaba dando el móvil, sonó el timbre. Era la puerta de abajo. Ross se levantó a abrir mientras Demelza se dirigía a la habitación en la que había dormido, para hablar con su hermano Drake en un lugar más privado.

“¿Hola?”

“Hola Drake. Soy yo, Demelza. Siento llamarte tan tarde”

“¡Ah, Demelza! Qué alivio, oír tu voz… ¡¿Cómo estás?!”

Demelza le contó lo que había ocurrido. Su hermano se lamentaba al otro lado del teléfono. Luego le contó lo que Ross y Dwight habían hecho por ella y se mostró muy impresionado. Él le dijo que su padre se había peleado con algunas personas más en el pub y, tras llevarlo a casa casi a rastras, se había quedado dormido hasta la mañana. Al despertar apenas recordaba lo que había ocurrido y le restaba importancia, diciendo que Demelza era una exagerada y que seguro que había hecho algo para enfadarlo tanto.

A Demelza le ardía la sangre. Le dijo a Drake que no quería volver a casa, no al menos hasta tener suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a su padre. Le pidió que cogiera algunas cosas de su armario y el bolso que se había dejado en el pub y se reuniría con él por la tarde. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero todavía no quería volver a casa. Y tampoco quería quedarse en casa de Ross…no le parecía apropiado invadir su espacio.

Acordaron una hora para quedar y se despidieron.

Cuando colgó, notó la vibración del móvil de Ross en la mano. Apareció un mensaje de una tal Elizabeth.

_E: Anoche te eché de menos…_

* * *

Ross había ido a abrir la puerta sintiendo un poco de fastidio al oír el timbre. Le estaba gustando mucho la charla que tenía con Demelza. Había conseguido saber muchas cosas sobre ella en poco tiempo. Parecía más animada y se había mostrado muy abierta. Tenía la sensación de que la Demelza real era la que había estado hablando de su familia y de sus sueños con él hasta hacía cinco minutos.

Verity estaba subiendo a casa. Eso lo irritó un poco más, a pesar de que la visita era esperada. Adoraba a su prima, pero sabía que se pondría muy pesada y llegaría con muchas preguntas que él no tenía ganas de contestar.

Vio salir a Demelza del cuarto de invitados. No parecía más preocupada ni más triste que media hora antes. Le devolvió el teléfono sin mirarlo a los ojos.

“Demelza. La que está subiendo ahora es mi prima Verity. Fue a ella a quien llamé ayer para pedirle ayuda y consejo. Viene a ver qué tal estás” se sintió un poco apurado al decirlo; como si Demelza necesitara de alguien que cuidara de ella, después de todo lo que le había contado sobre su vida… “Te prometo que es buena persona, aunque se pueda poner un poco pesada a veces. Si te molesta, dímelo.”

Demelza negó con la cabeza, sonrió y de repente pareció nerviosa. Se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás y se sentó ahí a esperar. Quizá se había precipitado haciendo que Verity se presentara sin hablarlo previamente con Demelza.

Verity lo abrazó brevemente cuando Ross le abrió la puerta. Le interrogó con la mirada y Ross asintió, dando a entender que todo estaba bien. Luego, siguió a Ross hacia el salón. Él carraspeó y Demelza los miró. Se levantó rápido y se esperó de pie al lado del sofá. Sonreía con la boca, pero no con los ojos.

“Demelza, te presento a Verity, mi prima” le dijo, dejando que Verity pasara delante de él para que pudiera acercarse a Demelza.

“¡Hola, querida! Es un placer conocerte” Verity sonreía. Parecía cautelosa. Extendió una mano hacia Demelza.

Demelza estaba cohibida. Se ruborizó de una forma que a Ross ya le resultaba familiar. Parecía muy joven cuando le ocurría eso.

“Hola, Verity. También es un placer para mí conocerte. Siento que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias…” Demelza agarró su mano, pero no la estrecharon como se hace cuando dos personas cierran un trato. Sólo se agarraron la mano y Verity le dio un apretón cariñoso.

“¿Qué tal te está tratando el gruñón de mi primo?” dijo y a continuación lo miró con picardía “¿Tengo que echarle la bronca?”

Demelza rio abiertamente. Parecía un poco más relajada. Como si hubiera valorado si podía confiar en Verity y hubiera decidido darle una oportunidad.

Ross sintió que debía dejarles un poco de espacio para que hablaran tranquilamente. Se excusó diciendo que prepararía una taza de té para Verity y fue a la cocina mientras ellas se acomodaban en el sofá.

Verity se interesó por la salud de Demelza; ella le explicó que se encontraba bien y le mostró las heridas de la cara. Tras examinarlas un poco más de cerca, Verity volvió a coger la mano de Demelza.

“Ross ya me ha contado lo que ocurrió y también que no tienes otro sitio donde quedarte aparte de la casa en la que vives con tu padre” hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Demelza la seguía y que no le parecía mal lo que estaba diciendo “Le dije que vendría hoy para conocerte y ver si puedo hacer algo por ti… Te habrás dado cuenta que los Poldark tendemos a meternos en asuntos ajenos, pero sólo porque queremos ayudar” seguía agarrando la mano de Demelza y la miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

Ross observaba disimuladamente desde la cocina, apoyado sobre la encimera.

Demelza miró hacia su regazo y al levantar la vista volvía a tener un brillo en los ojos que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar. Le tembló un poco la voz al empezar a hablar.

“No puedo decir nada malo de los Poldark que conozco. Aunque os conozca muy poco” devolvió a Verity el apretón en la mano que ella le había dado antes. También miró a Ross “No sé cómo os lo voy a poder agradecer”

“Oh, querida. No es necesario. Déjanos ayudarte y todo estará bien”

Ross se acercó donde estaban ellas en silencio; en la mesa de centro del salón dejó la taza de té para Verity delante de ella y un vaso de agua para Demelza.

Demelza se lo agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa fugaz. Parecía emocionada. Soltó la mano de Verity y ambas bebieron un sorbo de sus bebidas. A continuación Verity miró hacia Ross y empezó a hablar con él sobre trivialidades, intentando dar un respiro a Demelza, que seguía un poco conmovida. Ross también se estaba esforzando por intentar aligerar el ambiente y recuperar a la Demelza que había estado hablando con él un rato antes. Entre los dos, le contaron a Demelza algunas cosas sobre su trabajo y sobre las reuniones tan aburridas que solían tener y que, por desgracia, también tendrían la siguiente semana. Demelza reía con algunos comentarios y poco a poco se la fue viendo más relajada. En algún momento intervino y les hizo preguntas que ellos contestaban quitándose la palabra el uno al otro.

Después de un rato, la conversación volvió a versar sobre el hecho que había traído a Demelza a casa de Ross. Demelza les informó de que iba a quedar con su hermano para que le diera sus cosas y desde ahí pensaba buscar un lugar donde quedarse unos días, hasta aclarara las ideas. En ese momento, Verity se aclaró la garganta y les contó que había contactado con una buena amiga suya que tenía una habitación libre y estaba buscando alguien con quien compartir piso.

“De hecho, me ha dicho que puedes mudarte cuando quieras, ya que la habitación está disponible desde ya. Es una gran amiga mía y creo que os podríais llevar bien” dijo Verity mirando primero a uno y luego a otro.

Demelza parecía gratamente sorprendida y no era capaz de decir nada. Ross formuló primero la pregunta.

“¿Quién es tu amiga?”

“Es Caroline Penvenen, Ross. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?”

Ross negó con la cabeza. Si la conocía, no se acordaba.

“Oh, ¡pues claro que te acuerdas de ella, Ross! Es mi amiga del colegio. Una chica rubia, muy guapa. Es diseñadora de interiores. ¡También conoce a Elizabeth! De hecho, ella le ayudó a decorar su casa”

 _Ah, esa Caroline._ Por un momento Ross se sintió un poco incómodo por que apareciera el nombre de Elizabeth en la conversación. Demelza no pareció inmutarse.

Debía haberle hablado a Demelza de ella. Dejó esa tarea para más tarde, cuando estuvieran de nuevo a solas.

“Entonces…¿podría mudarme a su casa hoy mismo?” preguntó Demelza con lo que a Ross le pareció un tono esperanzado. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Celos?

“¡Cuando quieras! Supongo que primero querrás asearte y quedar con tu hermano para recoger tus cosas. Luego podremos ir a casa de Caroline. Ross y yo te podemos acompañar, si te parece bien”

Demelza sonrió y abrazó a Verity. Parecía muy contenta y ¿aliviada?

Quizá ya no tuviera un momento a solas con ella para hablar de nada más ni para conocerla más a fondo. De repente, sintió que su humor se oscurecía un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre se puede contar con Verity...verdad?  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis :)


	7. Cuídate

Por fin iban de camino a casa de Caroline. Verity conducía y Ross iba de copiloto. Demelza estaba sentada en el asiento que estaba detrás del de Ross, miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba en lo ajetreado y surrealista que estaba siendo su día.

Se había levantado por la mañana en el piso de un hombre extraño, muy apuesto y que la desconcertaba e intimidaba, que la había salvado de una paliza mayor por parte de su padre y por el que sentía una atracción que no podía explicar y que no estaba muy segura de querer sentir. Habían compartido un desayuno agradable…en realidad muy agradable, que le había hecho olvidar por un rato las cosas malas que le habían pasado.

Luego había conocido a Verity, la prima de Ross, que había llegado como una bendición y le había dado una solución, al menos temporal, al problema de encontrar un sitio donde vivir, lejos de su padre. Comprendía perfectamente por qué Ross la adoraba. Desprendía amabilidad y buen rollo por los cuatro costados. Era pequeña; le recordaba a un pajarito: boca pequeña, nariz prominente. Tenía el pelo negro corto y rizado, como su primo. No eran hermanos, pero podrían haberlo sido perfectamente. ¿El pelo rizado sería marca de los Poldark?

A Demelza le gustó Verity casi inmediatamente después de conocerla. Esperaba que también pudiera congeniar con Caroline… a decir verdad, estaba empezando a pensar que todo esto era una locura, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No quería enfrentarse a su padre. 

Lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta es que no debía quedarse en casa de Ross. Sentía que no estaba bien y que lo mejor que podía hacer era mudarse a una casa donde no compartiera piso con alguien que la desconcertara tanto. Sí, mejor vivir con otra chica.

Además…estaba esa tal Elizabeth, la del mensaje con puntos suspensivos. No se sentía bien sabiendo que había leído un mensaje privado, pero no pudo evitarlo; la notificación apareció justo cuando había colgado la llamada con Drake.

No se atrevió a preguntarle a Ross por ella. Demelza consideraba que debía ser él quien sacara el tema. Y además, ¿por qué iba a querer hablar él de esa chica con una desconocida como Demelza? Pero había hablado también de otras cosas bastante personales… había hablado de su trabajo, de planes futuros… y en ningún momento la había nombrado.

_Bueno, tampoco quiso hablar de sus sueños. Quizá es más reservado de lo que parece._

Lo que también la inquietaba mucho era lo que había visto unas horas antes, mientras aún estaba en casa de Ross, preparándose para quedar con Drake. Se dirigía a la habitación cuando pasó por delante de la puerta del baño, que estaba entornada e, intuitivamente, miró y sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando vio a Ross reflejado en el espejo. A pesar de estar rodeado de vaho, pudo ver que llevaba una toalla blanca anudada en la cadera, tan baja que se intuían las líneas de su bajo vientre. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, mientras revolvía su oscuro pelo con una toalla pequeña. Pudo ver su torso desnudo, brillante por las gotas de agua que resbalaban sobre él, cubierto de una fina capa de pelo oscuro, sus hombros anchos y sus brazos musculosos y bien definidos. Parecía sacado de una anuncio de perfume.

Demelza notó como si alguien tirara de su vientre con un gancho hacia abajo. Tuvo que apartar la vista antes de que él se diera cuenta. Demelza supuso que Ross la hacía ya con su hermano y no tenía costumbre de cerrar las puertas en una casa en la que vivía solo. Demelza abrió corriendo la puerta de la habitación, y la cerró tras ella, apoyándose con la espalda en la puerta al hacerlo. Ross era amable, parecía buena persona, era misterioso, era guapo y acababa de confirmar la sospecha de que tenía un cuerpo increíble. Parecía perfecto.

Afortunada esa tal Elizabeth…seguro que ella también era perfecta. Mientras veía pasar las calles y los peatones por la ventaba del coche, Demelza se preguntó si algún día ella conocería a alguien tan perfecto que la considerara perfecta a ella también.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella y sus ojos y los de Ross se cruzaron fugazmente en el espejo retrovisor. Demelza no supo si había apartado ella la vista antes o lo había hecho él. Si él pudiera leer su mente… Notó que le ardían las mejillas. ¿Podrían ser amigos? En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que sí. La había ayudado tanto en tan poco tiempo…y sin conocerla de nada.

Demelza suspiró y bajó la vista hacia su equipaje, que se reducía a un maleta pequeña y un bolso. Drake había cogido lo que encontró en el armario de Demelza y se lo había metido a presión en aquella maleta. Cuando se vieron, en una cafetería cercana a la casa de Ross, Drake la abrazó muy fuerte. Él era cuatro años menor que ella, pero parecía tan maduro.

Hablaron durante un rato y Demelza le explicó lo que tenía pensado. Drake la escuchaba pasmado. No podía creer que dos completos desconocidos hubieran ayudado a su hermana, que uno de ellos le hubiera dado cobijo y que otra desconocida, familia del que la había alojado en casa, le hubiera conseguido un piso donde vivir de la noche a la mañana. ¿De verdad pasaban esas cosas en el mundo?

Reconoció que se había quedado más tranquilo cuando supo que Demelza iría a casa de esa Caroline. Si su padre se enteraba de que había dormido en casa de un hombre…

Cuando se despidieron, Demelza prometió llamarlo todos los días. Pronto intentaría llevar a cabo un acercamiento con su padre, pero aún no. Mientras tanto, Drake y Sam se ocuparían de su padre, de la casa y de ayudar en el pub y mediarían para intentar arreglar las cosas. Demelza le dijo que tenía pensado seguir trabajando aquí y allá para ayudar con su sueldo y le hizo prometer a Drake que la avisarían inmediatamente si había algún problema, con lo que fuera.

 _No los voy a dejar solos nunca._ Pensó mientras se le ponía un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Ross echaba pequeños vistazos por el retrovisor para ver cómo estaba Demelza. No habían tenido ocasión de hablar mucho con ella después de la llegada de Verity. Todavía le daba vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido mientras desayunaban.

Se había sentido tan cómodo. Le había parecido fascinante. Esa mañana, mientras se duchaba le daba vueltas a algo que le pareció curioso: nunca, jamás, ninguna mujer se había quedado a desayunar en su casa. Elizabeth apenas había dormido allí unas pocas veces y por las mañanas se iba sin desayunar; a veces por falta de tiempo y otras veces porque hacía programas de ayuno estricto para cuidar su figura. Ross lo encontraba un poco ridículo, pero se había acostumbrado a esa dinámica de no desayunar juntos. _De hecho_ , pensó mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha cayera sobre él como lluvia, _Elizabeth nunca te ha preparado un desayuno_ … _ni siquiera un café._

Se rio al pensarlo detenidamente. Era una bobada, en realidad. ¿Qué importaba un desayuno? Lo que importaba era lo que había entre ellos; algo que venía desde hace tiempo y que los unía intensamente. Ross había estado con otras mujeres, por supuesto; en su juventud temprana picaba de flor en flor y llevaba un tipo de vida poco recomendable para una persona de su posición: fiestas, ligues de una noche, alcohol, peleas…

Por suerte, Elizabeth lo había sacado de esa dinámica y poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en el hombre que era hoy. ¿ _Un burgués gris adicto al trabajo?_

Tenía mucho que pensar y a la vez no quería hacerlo. Quería apartar de sus pensamientos a Demelza. Con suerte, tras su marcha, podría recuperar su espacio y su rutina. Tendría que hablar con Elizabeth, ya que ahora que Verity y Caroline sabían de la existencia de Demelza, el resto de la familia no tardaría en enterarse, y Elizabeth tampoco. Ella no debía enterarse por otra persona que no fuera él. Además, ¿no había hecho nada malo, no? Sólo había ayudado a una persona necesitada que atravesaba una situación muy complicada. Cualquiera habría hecho eso por ella.

Volvió a mirarla un segundo por el espejo retrovisor y vio que sus ojos le devolvían la mirada. Ella los apartó rápido.

Verity hacía comentarios sobre el tráfico que Ross no escuchaba; se limitaba a asentir o a murmurar sonidos que simularan que seguía la conversación. La vibración de su móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Dwight lo estaba llamando.

“Hola Dwight”

(…)

“Sí, todo está bien. Ha descansado bien y los dolores están controlados con la medicación que le diste”

(…)

“No. Estamos de camino a casa de Caroline, una amiga de Verity, que puede alojar a Demelza en su casa”

(…)

“Sí, a partir de esta misma noche. Es una suerte, sí”

(…)

“Claro, yo también creo que sería conveniente… espera, se lo voy a preguntar”

Ross se giró en su asiento y miró a Demelza en el asiento de atrás, que parecía inmersa en su mundo.

“Demelza, estoy hablando con Dwight. Me pregunta si te importa que se pase por casa de Caroline cuando ya estemos allí, para examinarte y ver que todo va bien”

“Oh, claro, qué amable. Por mí no hay ningún problema. ¿Le importará a Caroline?”

Verity miró a Ross y luego a Demelza por el retrovisor de arriba.

“¿Caroline? ¡Estará encantada! ¡Adora recibir gente en su casa!”

Ross sonrió y, volviendo a espiar por el espejo retrovisor de su lado, vio que Demelza también sonreía mientras bajaba la vista hacia su regazo. Iba a echar un poco de menos esa sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron, subieron las pocas maletas que llevaba Demelza y Caroline los recibió sonriente. Ross no se acordaba mucho de ella, pero le extraño haberla olvidado. Era guapísima. Rubia, de pelo largo y ondulado, con unos ojos azules inocentes y una boca pequeña, de labios carnosos. Era delgada y muy elegante.

En un principio tuvo la sensación de que Demelza se había sentido un poco intimidada, pero Caroline fue muy amable con ella y enseguida la cogió por el brazo y la llevó dentro de la casa para enseñársela. Ross posó la maleta de Demelza sobre el suelo de la entrada y se unió a ellas y a Verity en la exploración de la casa.

La habitación que Caroline había preparado para Demelza era muy bonita. Había una pared de ladrillo visto, sobre la que se apoyaba una cama grande con un cabecero blanco, y el resto de paredes eran de color blanco. Tenía cuadros repartidos aquí y allá y estanterías ancladas a las paredes sobre las que colgaban algunas plantas. En un rincón de la habitación había una butaca de terciopelo azul con una lámpara de pie a su lado.

Por un momento, Ross se imaginó a Demelza sentada en esa butaca, atravesada, con las piernas apoyadas sobre uno de los reposabrazos, leyendo algún libro a la luz de la lámpara, mientras escuchaba los viejos vinilos de su madre en un tocadiscos. Sonrió. La conversación de esa mañana todavía le rondaba la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que Demelza iba a sentirse muy cómoda en esta casa. Sí, que se quedara ahí era lo correcto.

Las chicas siguieron de cháchara, sobre todo Verity y Caroline, la cual estaba más que contenta de tener una nueva compañera de piso. Demelza escuchaba y sonreía, seguía algo cortada. Se sentaron en el salón mientras Caroline les sacaba algo para beber y un rato después la llegada de Dwight los distrajo de su charla.

Caroline no conocía a Dwigth, pero no le importó en absoluto recibirlo en su casa. Ross no supo identificar el gesto de la cara de Dwight cuando vio a Caroline.

Haciendo gala de su exquisita educación, Dwight se presentó y a continuación fue a saludar cariñosamente a Verity y a Demelza.

“¿Cómo la has visto?” le preguntó Ross a Dwight en voz baja después de que Dwight examinara a Demelza.

“Bien. Sorprendentemente bien. Las heridas externas tienen buen aspecto. Me preocupan más las heridas internas…pero la he visto bien, entera e, incluso, animada. Quizá quedarse en tu casa anoche le vino bien y yo me equivocaba”

“Bueno, creo que sigue hecha polvo…la he visto llorar en silencio cuando cree que no la vemos. Pero supongo que es normal. Hay que tener paciencia”

Dwight lo miraba de una forma extraña.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Ross un poco irritado por esa mirada.

“Nada, nada. Cualquiera diría que le has cogido cariño a esa chica”

Ross bebió un sorbo de su cerveza antes de contestar, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque Caroline los interrumpió.

“Chicos, venid aquí. Hemos decidido que hoy vamos a cenar todos juntos. Ya que estamos aquí y que se va a hacer tarde, podemos encargar algo de comida, ¿no? ¡No acepto un no por respuesta!” dijo Caroline mientras arrastraba a Dwight por el brazo que acababa de agarrar.

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron. Cualquiera le decía que no a esa mujer.

Encargaron unas pizzas y se sentaron a comerlas en los amplios sofás. Verity y Caroline seguían siendo las que más intervenían. Dwight se reía de ciertos comentarios, sobre todo de los que hacía Caroline. Ross también intentaba participar de la conversación y por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba que Demelza estuviera bien. No parecía estar incómoda, pero sí le daba la impresión de que estaba cansada.

En un momento se quedaron solos en el salón; Caroline había llevado a Verity y a Dwight a enseñarles las vistas desde el balcón, y Ross aprovechó para acercarse a Demelza y sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

“¿Te gusta?”

Demelza lo miró, confusa.

“Caroline… el piso. ¿Te gustan?”

“Oh, Ross. Me encantan. Creo que aquí voy a estar muy bien y Caroline parece muy buena. Somos muy distintas pero…espero que le guste vivir conmigo”

“Seguro que le encantará” dijo Ross mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

“Demelza, quiero que sepas que puedes seguir contando conmigo para lo que necesites” sacó su cartera del bolsillo delantero del pantalón y extrajo de ella una tarjeta de visita con su nombre, su email y su teléfono “Aquí tienes mi número. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme” notaba su voz salir casi en tono suplicante. _Eh, relájate._

“¿Un amigo, por ejemplo?” dijo ella componiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas, achinando los ojos.

“Sobre todo para eso” él también sacó a relucir una sonrisa genuina. Era contagiosa.

Los demás volvieron de la terraza y Ross y Demelza se separaron. Verity señaló que ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ella y el resto decidió que era momento de terminar la velada. Se irían los tres juntos y así dejarían a las chicas descansar y empezar a conocerse.

Ross tenía pocas ganas de que llegara el momento de despedirse y dejó a Demelza para el final. Se acercó a ella y la miró un momento a los ojos, sin hablar. Ella le sonrió y él comprendió que la mirada de ella estaba llena de agradecimiento. No pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla y ella le correspondió. Por un momento la tuvo muy cerca, entre sus brazos, y fue consciente enteramente de su olor, de su tacto, de lo suave que era su pelo largo y ondulado…

“Muchas gracias por todo, Ross. Te debo una”

“No me debes nada. Sólo cuídate” y lo decía en serio.

De vuelta a casa en el coche con Verity, pensaba en los dos últimos días. Tan extraños. Algo se había removido en el corazón de Ross. Pero él aún no lo sabía.

Suspiró y miró su móvil. Debía hablar con Elizabeth. Necesitaba volver a la normalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué ganas de volver a la normalidad...o no?
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	8. Mi favorita

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Caroline se apoyó con su espalda sobre ella, miró a Demelza con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrió.

“¿Has visto qué guapo es?”

Demelza la miró con cara de boba. ¿Le gusta Ross?

“¿Quién? ¿Ross?”

“¡No, Dwight! Ya sé que Ross es guapo” dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco ”Todas las chicas lo han pensado siempre, desde el instituto. ¡Pero su amigo es tan mono…!”

Demelza se rio y asintió. Prefería no entrar en un debate. Caroline le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a ella para llevarla del brazo de vuelta al salón.

“¡Al menos me alegro de que no tengamos los mismos gustos!”

Demelza abrió la boca y soltó una risa nerviosa. Estaba bastante segura de que no se aburriría con Caroline.

En el momento en el que Demelza se vio , al fin, sola en su nueva habitación sintió una mezcla de miedo y expectación. Volvía a sentir la ya familiar presión en el pecho que amenazaba por salir por la garganta en forma de sollozo. Llevaba horas luchando contra esa sensación. Se sentía perdida y a la vez algo emocionada.

Echaba un poco de menos la presencia de Ross cerca de ella. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero él conseguía calmarla aunque no dijera ni hiciera nada especial. Verlo marcharse por la puerta echándole una última mirada a ella antes de salir le había dado un poco de pena. Quizá se volverían a ver, pero, por ahora, le tocaba a ella empezar de cero, con la ayuda y compañía de Caroline.

La convivencia entre las dos chicas resultó fácil y muy agradable. Caroline pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y eso le daba a Demelza libertad para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Cuando coincidían en casa, solían cenar juntas y hablar durante largo rato. Demelza encontraba a Caroline muy interesante. Cuando fue conociéndola mejor se dio cuenta de que la fachada de niña rica caprichosa era casi una pose aprendida y, en realidad, Caroline era una persona inteligente, muy generosa y de buen corazón. Incluso diría que podía llegar a ser un poco rebelde.

Caroline provenía de una familia muy adinerada de la zona. Era huérfana de padres y la había criado su tío, que también había sido su tutor legar, Ray Penvenen, un magnate de banca de inversión, que vivía en Londres. Él había administrado la fortuna que Caroline heredó hasta que ésta tuvo la mayoría de edad. Ahora, Caroline era una rica mujer soltera inglesa que tenía su propia firma de decoración de interiores y buscaba el amor ideal. A Demelza le hacía mucha gracia oír cómo Caroline se quejaba de su poca fortuna con los hombres, pero estaba segura de que no era un problema de cantidad de pretendientes, sino de calidad. _Menudo problema._

Lo que más le preocupaba a Demelza era conseguir un trabajo más estable. Tenía que ponerse a mirar pronto, para poder pagar un alquiler a Caroline, ayudar a su familia y, quizá, ahorrar algo para ella. Buscaría ofertas en internet y saldría a buscar empleo por la calle. Se puso el límite de dos semanas para empezar a preocuparse si no había conseguido un trabajo para entonces.

Caroline no había querido decirle nada del alquiler que podría pagarle y cada vez que Demelza sacaba el tema, Caroline recordaba que tenía que hacer algo importante y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Pero ella pagaría su alquiler religiosamente. No quería vivir de la caridad, aunque ésta fuera con la mejor intención.

Una semana y media después de haber empezado a vivir allí, las chicas invitaron a Verity a cenar. Sólo chicas, había dicho Caroline. Y es que Demelza tenía algo que celebrar, ya que, después de unas cuantas entrevistas y, tras haber desechado varios empleos basura con todo el acopio de valentía que pudo hacer, consiguió un empleo en una tienda de ropa en el centro de la ciudad. Un mes de prueba y, si la pasaba, se quedaría.

Ella prepararía el postre: una tarta de manzana que había recibido muy buenas críticas por parte de sus hermanos. Verity traería el vino y Caroline encargaría la comida.

Verity se había alegrado sinceramente por Demelza y, juntas, habían brindado por su éxito. Durante la cena las dos amigas hablaron sin parar, poniendo a Demelza al día de toda clase de cotilleos de la alta sociedad y contando anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes. Demelza no podía parar de reír con algunas historias. También hablaron de sus respectivos trabajos y Demelza sintió una punzada de ansiedad cuando Verity nombró a Ross. No había sabido nada más de él. Era cierto que ella tenía el número de Ross, y él no tenía el suyo. Al menos ella no se lo había dado. ¿Quizá él estaba esperando a que diera señales de vida para decir que todo iba bien? Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, ella no se atrevía a dar el paso de hablar con él. No quería ser pesada, ni tampoco implicarlo más de lo debido en su nueva vida. Ya había hecho demasiado por ella y eso la avergonzaba un poco.

Cuando Demelza sacó la tarta de manzana, las dos amigas se deshicieron en halagos. Caroline quiso repetir, contrariamente a la norma que tenía de ser estricta con la cantidad de azúcares que consumía diariamente, y Verity seguía cogiendo pequeños trozos directamente de la fuente.

“Sé de alguien a quien le encantaría esta tarta. Creo que es su favorita” dijo Verity, y le guiñó un ojo a Demelza.

_¿Su favorita?_

Acababa de tener una idea. Mientras tanto, las chicas brindaban otra vez por alguna razón absurda.

* * *

Elizabeth lo miraba atentamente mientras Ross le contaba lo que había ocurrido durante el fin de semana.

Ross había ido a ver a Elizabeth cuando volvió de su fin de semana de desconexión en un spa. Cuando se dirigía hacia su casa se sentía un poco nervioso.

No es que hubiera hecho algo realmente malo. Pero sentía un punto de culpabilidad que no podía ignorar.

Ella abrió la puerta y, al verla en el umbral, recordó por qué pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Realmente brillaba. Después de unos cuantos besos apasionados, se sentaron en el sofá, ella acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza en su hombro.

“¿Su padre le dio una paliza delante de todo el mundo?”

“Sí. No sé qué habría pasado de no haber estado Dwight y yo…”

“Ya…menos mal. Fuisteis muy amables con ella. ¿Dwight también estuvo en casa con vosotros, entonces?”

“Sí, se quedó un buen rato. Estábamos bastante preocupados por ella” enfatizó el plural “Al día siguiente vino Verity, y nos contó que había encontrado a alguien con quien podría compartir piso”

“¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién está viviendo?”

“Con Caroline Penvenen. Verity dijo que la conoces.”

“¿¡Con Caroline!? No sabía que ahora se dedicaba a hacer obras de caridad…” soltó una risita ligera y se miró la manicura de las manos.

Ross la miró un momento, entre molesto e incrédulo.

“Ross, era una broma” puso los ojos en blanco “Sólo es que conozco a Caroline, y me parece raro que haya acogido a alguien que no conoce en su casa. Además, yo de ella tendría cuidado. Hija de un alcohólico violento…”

Ross chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó un poco, desembarazándose de Elizabeth. Le fastidiaba que Elizabeth se lo tomara tan ligeramente. Puede que fuera su culpa; después de todo había decidido omitir algunos detalles, como lo de la canción, lo de que era pelirroja, el beso en la mejilla, el desayuno…

Elizabeth se levantó y se puso de rodillas en el sofá, detrás de Ross. Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, por detrás, y lo besó en la mejilla. Comenzó a masajear sus hombros y Ross se dejó llevar. Su tacto y sus caricias eran bienvenidas después de un fin de semana de extraños sentimientos. Ross agarró una de sus manos y la besó, para después tirar de ella y arrastrarla hasta colocarla debajo de él en sofá. Si sólo con su tacto había conseguido exorcizar un poco sus demonios, Dios sabe lo que pasaría cuando hicieran el amor.

Finalmente la cosa no había ido tan mal. Aunque vista la reacción que había tenido Elizabeth al contarle todo, tampoco podía afirmar que estuviera del todo contento con el resultado.

* * *

Durante las semanas siguientes, Ross había vuelto a estar inmerso en su rutina de trabajo, gimnasio y noches con Elizabeth. Se sentía más tranquilo pisando terreno conocido.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Demelza. Él le había dado su número diciéndole que lo llamase si necesitaba algo. No le dijo nada de que lo podía avisar para tomar algo en algún momento o hacer algún plan. Quizá ella no necesitaba nada más de él y por eso no había dado señales de vida. A veces se preguntaba si, de haber tenido él su número, le habría escrito. De hecho, no sería difícil conseguirlo si quisiera, pero no lo iba a hacer.

_Mejor así. Menos complicaciones._

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Demelza había quedado relegada a un segundo plano.

Hasta ese día.

Llegó al trabajo un poco antes de la hora de entrada, como siempre, y al llegar a su despacho, vio, encima de la mesa, algo que no debía estar allí. Había una fuente, tapada con papel de aluminio y sobre ella una nota.

Ross, extrañado, alargó la mano y cogió la nota. Antes de abrirla tuvo un presentimiento.

 _Un pajarito me dijo que es tu favorita._ _Considera esto como la moneda que compra tu amistad.  
_ _Espero que la disfrutes mucho._ _Gracias._

_D._

Ahí estaba.

Miró hacia todos lados. Si había pasado por allí, no debía de estar muy lejos, pues la oficina había abierto hacía poco tiempo. Fue rápidamente a buscar a su secretaria.

“Veronica, ¿has dejado tú esto sobre mi mesa?” dijo enseñándole la nota.

“Ah, sí, Señor Poldark. Lo ha traído una una chica pelirroja. Pasó por aquí diez minutos antes de que usted llegara. Me entregó eso y me pidió que se lo dejara en su despacho. Se marchó inmediatamente, no quiso esperar. Dijo que tenía prisa”

Ross la miró fijamente, irritado. Su secretaria no tenía la culpa, pero en ese momento se sentía un poco frustrado. Volvió a su despacho y levantó el papel de aluminio.

Tarta de manzana. Su favorita. Olía de maravilla.

_Maldita Demelza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple pie!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	9. Llámame

Estaba sencillamente deliciosa. No había podido evitar la tentación de cortar un pequeño trozo con los dedos, y probarla.

Cuando creyó que Demelza podía estar cerca le había empezado a latir rápido el corazón. Ahora se sentía un poco alterado; por un lado estaba sorprendido, contento y también frustrado por no haberla pillado a tiempo.

_Puede que tuviera prisa de verdad. O puede que no quiera verte._

Releyó la nota mientras se comía otro trozo. No, ahí decía que esa tarta servía para comprar su amistad. Una persona que no tiene interés por alguien no escribe algo así.

Pasó los dedos por encima del trazo de las letras. Le hizo gracia que firmara como D.; él mismo firmaba como R. a veces.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se abrió la puerta de su despacho y entraron Verity y Francis.

“Buenos días, primo” dijo Francis en su tono cordial habitual “¿Qué comes?”

“Un trozo de una tarta que alguien me ha dejado como agradecimiento” dijo Ross después de tragar el trozo que le quedaba, intentando quitarle todo rastro de emoción. “Está riquísima, probadla”

Ross vio que Verity intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Lo sabía. Ella habría sido “el pajarito”, por supuesto. Aún así Verity no contó nada. Lo conocía demasiado bien y respetaba que fuera Ross quien hablara de ese tema. Y lo cierto es que él no quería contárselo a Francis ni a nadie en la oficina. No quería murmuraciones ni comentarios de ningún tipo. Esa tarta era un regalo de Demelza, y era suyo.

Sin embargo, ofreció un trozo a cada uno. Ambos aceptaron y Francis murmuró muy complacido mientras masticaba.

“Lo que hayas hecho por quien te la ha traído debe de ser un favor enorme, Ross. ¡Está de muerte!”

Ross sonrió. Si él supiera…

“Bueno, chicos. Vamos con lo importante” dijo Verity mientras se sacudía las manos de migas “Hoy no podemos fallar. Ross, ¿tienes los contratos?”

Se pusieron manos a la obra a preparar la reunión que tendrían esa mañana y Ross aparcó por un momento la tarta de manzana en su mente, aunque no del todo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia su mesa para comprobar que seguía ahí.

A la hora de comer, Francis se excusó diciendo que había quedado para comer con otro cliente y Verity le ofreció que comieran juntos. Ross aceptó. Tenía que hablar con ella.

“¿Qué piensas, Ross?” preguntó Verity mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

“Bueno, creo que la reunión ha salido bien. Espero buenas noticias para esta semana…”

Verity puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente no se refería a eso.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿Alguien me la ha dejado como agradecimiento?” dijo intentando imitar el tono de Ross, algo que hizo que éste frunciera el ceño, divertido pero un poco ofendido.

“Ah, eso. No me apetece que la gente sepa lo de Demelza. Y menos Francis. La discreción no es su fuerte”

“¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? ¿No habrás…?” Verity abrió mucho los ojos.

“¿Qué? ¡No, ni hablar!” dijo Ross irritado “No me apetece que se sepa porque no quiero que lo que Demelza ha vivido se convierta en un cotilleo” Ross intentó no mutar su expresión seria.

“Sí, lo entiendo. Pero es que…” Verity parecía dubitativa “Es que hay algo en la forma en que os comportabais que me hizo pensar por un momento que quizá pasaba algo entre vosotros” miró hacia la mesa mientras dijo esto último y luego miró a Ross de nuevo para examinar su reacción.

En el fondo no le extrañaba que Verity pensara eso, por lo menos por su parte. ¿Verity creía que Demelza también se comportaba así?

“Verity, no ha pasado nada, ni pasará nada. Yo sólo la he ayudado en un momento complicado de su vida y eso nos ha unido brevemente de una manera peculiar”

No se atrevía a contarle que quedó un poco hechizado el día que la conoció, ni que había sido él el que había querido volver al Red Lion una semana más tarde, con la excusa de que quedaba a medio camino entre la casa de Dwight y la suya. Tampoco podía hablar de la necesidad de consolarla y abrazarla que había sentido al verla llorar, o al verla acurrucada en su sofá. No podía hablar de eso porque no quería que se convirtiera en algo real.

“Además está Elizabeth” comentó ella como de pasada

“¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?”

“Vamos, Ross. Que tú no hables de tu vida privada ni con tu reflejo en el espejo no quiere decir que Elizabeth no lo haga” volvió a poner los ojos en blanco “De todas formas sé que hay algo entre vosotros desde hace mucho tiempo. No hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta”

Ross se rio con ganas. Su prima tenía esa manera de decirle las cosas que lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño. Tenía razón. Era una tontería ocultar la relación con Elizabeth a estas alturas.

“Sí, Elizabeth y yo estamos juntos” ¿era la primera vez que lo decía en alto? “Pero no sé por qué la relacionas con Demelza. Elizabeth es mi…novia y no hay más que decir. Demelza es sólo una amiga.”

_Lo es. O lo será._

“Claro, Ross” seguía pareciendo una madre “Sólo digo que tengas cuidado”

Ross pasó por alto esa frase e intentó adoptar un tono inocente.

“En cuanto a ella… me gustaría agradecerle el gesto, pero no tengo su número. ¿Me lo puedes dar? He pensado en llamar o escribir un mensaje” alternaba la mirada entre su plato y ella.

Verity soltó el tenedor y mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza sacó su móvil del bolso y le dictó el número.

“Bien…gracias. ¿Has vuelto a verla?”

“Sí, un par de veces. Está bien.” dijo antes de que Ross pudiera formularle la pregunta. “Ha encontrado un trabajo, en una tienda de ropa en el centro, creo. Eso la tenía preocupada pero se siente muy aliviada por poder trabajar. Las heridas se han ido recuperando y casi ni se notan. Parece más tranquila. Me parece una chica encantadora” esto último lo dijo con un tono que se podía considerar casi una advertencia.

Ross asintió y no dijo nada más. Ahora no iba a reconocer que tenía ganas de verla; pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que deseaba que fuera Demelza quien le contara todas esas novedades.

Para alivio de Ross, pronto cambiaron de tema y volvieron a las preocupaciones por los contratos, las fusiones y el futuro de la empresa.

* * *

No sabía por qué había salido corriendo. Una vez que estaba allí vio con claridad que no podía soportar verlo y morirse de vergüenza. En su cabeza, la idea de llevarle una tarta de manzana, le parecía bien en un principio. Ahora se le hacía un poco ridícula, más si después había salido corriendo. Corriendo no, huyendo.

_Pensará que soy una niñata._

Por otro lado, sabía que sería poco probable que lo viera pronto, así que poco a poco se le pasaría la vergüenza hasta olvidarse de ella.

Era muy pronto aún y la tienda no abría hasta las 9:30, así que tenía casi una hora libre por delante para darle vueltas a la cabeza mientras paseaba.

No sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Todo le daba mucho vértigo últimamente. Hacía semanas que no veía a su padre, ni hablaba con él. Sí se comunicaba todos los días con sus hermanos, por mensajes o por llamadas, pero su padre no parecía querer saber nada de Demelza, y ella agradecía que así fuera. De alguna manera se sentía libre pero a la vez condenada por no poder dejar completamente atrás los demonios que tenía en su vida. Miraba a su alrededor y ya nada le parecía igual. Hace meses vivía en una casa pequeña, con sus hermanos y su padre, infeliz y atrapada. De repente, vivía en un piso precioso que no podría pagar si no estuviera de alquiler en una habitación en casa de una chica rica a la que había conocido semanas antes, cuando otra chica encantadora le había conseguido esa oportunidad. Y esa chica era la prima de un hombre que la había salvado de una paliza, que la miraba de una manera muy especial, como si quisiera ver dentro de ella. Eso le alteraba de una manera que no podía comprender.

Se dijo que había alejado unas preocupaciones para dejar paso a otras.

El día de trabajo transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Trabajó mecánicamente, doblando ropa, entrando y saliendo del almacén y recolocando el escaparate. Estaba bastante cansada y le pesaban las piernas. Trabajaba durante la semana en la tienda y los fines de semana lo compaginaba con algún otro trabajo eventual. Cuando cobrara el primer sueldo quizá podría prescindir de trabajar algún fin de semana para poder descansar. Lo necesitaba.

Volvió a casa en autobús. Hacía demasiado frío para ir andando y no se había abrigado lo suficiente. No quería mirar el móvil, por si acaso. Era poco probable que recibiera alguna noticia suya.

Cuando, por fin, llegó a casa, Caroline no estaba. No le importó. Tenía ganas de estar sola.

Preparó un baño caliente, que ella había considerado siempre un lujo y ahora lo tenía al alcance, aunque siempre con remordimientos de por medio. Preparó una lista de reproducción de música relajante en su móvil y se fue desvistiendo mientras empezaba la primera canción. Una vez dentro de la bañera, rodeada de espuma, con el sonido de la música de fondo y la luz de unas pocas velas que había puesto, se sintió afortunada. Se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los bordes de la bañera y uno de los pies agarrando el grifo.

Se despertó cuando la música dejó de sonar de repente y oyó la vibración del móvil. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero el agua ya estaba tibia.

Se levantó tiritando mientras buscaba a tientas la toalla que había dejado cerca. Se la puso corriendo y salió de la bañera a tiempo para coger el teléfono. No conocía el número.

“¿Sí?”

“Hola.”

Supo quién era enseguida. El corazón se le aceleró ridículamente y se le secó la boca.

“¿Quién es?” _Venga, no te hagas la interesante_

“Alguien a quien condenarás a la obesidad como le sigas comprando con comida.”

Demelza sonrió. La había llamado. Y ahí estaba ella, mirándose al espejo, mientras cogía el teléfono con cuidado de no mojarlo; la toalla enrollada alrededor.

“¿Te ha gustado?” Demelza sonreía frente al espejo.

“Mucho.”

“¿Ha quedado algo?”

“Nada.”

Demelza miró a sus pies, que se retorcían uno sobre otro.

“Al menos la habrás compartido con más gente, espero.”

“Muy poco.” podía casi ver cómo sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

Los dos rieron. Por un momento pareció que no estaban hablando de la tarta.

“Veremos qué se me ocurre para la próxima vez que quiera comprar tu amistad.”

“Me temo que has dejado el listón muy alto. Será difícil superar esto…”

“No me subestimes.” dijo ella con un tono que pretendía ser desafiante.

“No lo hago. Estoy convencido de que, si alguien lo puede conseguir, eres tú” hizo una pausa significativa “Creo que ahora deberías decirme cuál es tu favorito. Para estar en igualdad de condiciones.”

“Oh, lo mío es sencillo. No tiene mucha ciencia…”

“¿Y qué es?”

“Una buena taza de chocolate caliente.”

Ross meditó un poco al otro lado de la línea

“Tomo nota. A veces, menos es más.”

Exactamente lo que pensaba ella.

“¿Cómo estás?” preguntó Demelza intentando llevar la conversación hacia algo más seguro.

“Bien. Cansado, aburrido, en el sofá. ¿Y tú?”

“Ahora bien. Me has salvado de morir arrugada en la bañera. Me había quedado dormida.” ¿Por qué le había contado eso?

Ross se quedó callado. Lo oyó suspirar.

“Creí que te dije que te cuidaras.”

“Eso hago.”

“¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo? Verity me lo ha contado. Me alegro mucho.” parecía sincero.

“Bien. Está bien. Al menos me permite ganar un dinero.”

“¿Puedes descansar?”

“Podré. El próximo mes intentaré no trabajar algún fin de semana y podré tomarme algunos días libres.”

“Bueno, espero que así sea…”

“Sí. Gracias, Ross.”

Se quedaron un momento callados y Demelza sucumbió a los nervios.

“Bueno, Ross, me alegro mucho de que te gustara la tarta. Tengo que dejarte. Aún tengo que… aún me quedan cosas por hacer.”

“Claro. Sólo quería darte las gracias por la tarta. Espero que no te importe que haya conseguido tu número. Me ha gustado mucho y quería que lo supieras.”

Demelza volvió a sonreír abiertamente. Esperaba que no se le notara mucho. Si Ross hubiera estado frente a ella habría visto cómo se sonrojaba.

“Era tu favorita. Fue fácil acertar.”

“Gracias de todas formas.” dijo con voz suave.

“Gracias a ti. Ya nos vemos. Buenas noches, Ross”

“Buenas noches, Demelza. Hasta pronto.”

Colgó. Le temblaban un poco las manos. Dejó el móvil encima del lavabo y se fue a la cama. Se dejó caer boca arriba, aún envuelta en la toalla y tardó un rato en reaccionar y levantarse para ponerse el pijama.

_Ross._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, alguien llamó.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	10. Las voces de la conciencia

Cuando colgó el teléfono se quedó mirando a la pantalla durante unos segundos. Había decidido llamarla. Y ahora se arrepentía un poco.

La conversación no había ido mal, todo lo contrario. Hablar con ella era fácil y…familiar. No podía ser todo más raro de lo que era. Él tenía diez años más que ella; él provenía de una familia de renombre y ella de una familia humilde y complicada; él trabajaba en la empresa familiar, en un puesto relativamente importante y ella alternaba varios trabajos para poder ayudar a su familia y sobrevivir por su cuenta; pero lo más importante de todo y lo que Ross parecía relegar a un segundo plano con frecuencia últimamente en sus pensamientos era que…él estaba saliendo con Elizabeth; una mujer de la que llevaba años enamorado y con la que estaba felizmente emparejado.

Feliz. Esa era la palabra que le rondaba la cabeza. Creía que era feliz porque, aparentemente, lo tenía todo. Pero cuando Demelza apareció en aquel maldito bar con sus canciones, algo se revolvió en su interior. No es que deseara estar con ella románticamente. Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de lo que deseaba. Había descubierto en ella una energía contagiosa, que mantenía e irradiaba a pesar de todas sus desgracias; eso le hacía sentir vivo. Por el momento, lo que sabía con certeza es que tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella. Quería conocerla. Creía que podrían ser amigos. Sí, estaba seguro de que podrían serlo.

El problema era la reacción que su mente y su cuerpo habían tenido durante la conversación. Si era sincero consigo mismo…habían flirteado un poco. Al menos eso pareció por un momento. Entonces, Demelza comentó que él la había sacado de la bañera con su llamada y la mente de Ross se había puesto a imaginar inmediatamente. Por eso se quedó callado y buscó cambiar de tema.

Si eso mismo se lo hubiera dicho Elizabeth al teléfono, él se habría encargado de elaborar una agradable fantasía que habría acabado en estimulante sexo telefónico.

Por eso se arrepentía de haberla llamado. Y no por las razones correctas. Se arrepentía porque ahora se sentía más confuso…y excitado.

Lo mejor que podía hacer por sí mismo en ese momento era darse una ducha, fría, y meterse en la cama. Antes de eso, llamaría a Elizabeth para desearle buenas noches.

Tenía que empezar a comportarse bien. Tenía que volver a la normalidad.

* * *

D _: Hola Ross! Qué tal estás? Tengo una pregunta… Sabes si a Dwight le gusta el dulce? En caso afirmativo…cuál es su favorito?_ _Espero que todo vaya bien_ :)

Vaya. Eso lo puso un poco celoso. _Compórtate._

R _: Demelza! A quién no le gusta el dulce? Investigaré_ ;)

* * *

R _: Cualquier cosa que lleve chocolate. Si se lo vas a dar en persona, llévate a Caroline contigo ;) Urgencias del Royal Cornwall Hospital. Pregunta por el Dr. Enys._

D _: Gracias. Es genial contar con alguien tan eficiente. Te informaré del éxito o fracaso de mi misión. Creo que Caroline se apuntará sin necesidad de ser invitada. Buen ojo, Poldark xx_

Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro también tenía la misma sonrisa tonta en la cara.

* * *

Finalmente se había decidido por galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Le salían bastante bien y esperaba que a Dwight le gustaran. Había sido muy amable con ella y la había consolado y curado aquella noche; merecía un detalle así también. A Demelza le encantaba cocinar, más si tenía una motivación para hacerlo. Había puesto música ligera y tarareaba mientras preparaba la masa.

Caroline , que estaba en salón terminando de responder unos correos de trabajo en su portátil, se asomó a la cocina.

“¿Qué es eso que huele tan deliciosamente bien?”

“Galletas con chocolate.” respondió Demelza sin mirarla, mientras metía una bandeja el horno.

“¿Para nosotras? Demelza ¿qué te he dicho de mi relación con los dulces?” dijo Caroline simulando un tono mortificado.

“Bueno, alguna es para nosotras, claro. Pero son para Dwight”

Caroline abrió mucho los ojos y cruzó el umbral de la puerta para acercarse a Demelza.

“¿Para Dwight?”

“Quiero agradecerle lo bien que se portó conmigo. He preguntado a Ross qué le podía gustar y me dijo que algo con chocolate. He pensado que esto podría estar bien.” Parecía un poco cohibida.

Caroline compuso una sonrisa de medio lado.

“¿Y qué has preparado para Ross?”

“Una tarta de manzana.” dijo Demelza. Seguía, al parecer, muy ocupada, vigilando la temperatura del horno, sin mirar a Caroline.

Caroline miró a su compañera de piso con ternura.

“Estoy segura de que le habrá encantado.”

“Creo que sí.”

Demelza miró a Caroline; sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

“¿Hablas mucho con él?”

“De vez en cuando. Me llamó para agradecerme lo de la tarta y yo le he preguntado por los gustos de Dwight. No mucho más.” 

No iba a contarle a su amiga que habían intercambiado mensajes todos los días desde que él la llamó. A veces escribía él, a veces ella. Mensajes sin importancia. En uno, Ross le había mandado una foto de una tarta de manzana de una pastelería cercana a su casa y le había escrito _He probado una mil veces mejor_. Después de leer aquello, Demelza estuvo de buen humor todo el día.

“Demelza…ten cuidado.”

Demelza no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a recoger la cocina. Sabía por qué le decía eso su amiga. Pero no quería creer que se estuviera metiendo en problemas.

Ross y ella sólo eran amigos.

* * *

“Demelza vino a verme al hospital el otro día” comentó Dwight mientras se sentaba en el sofá a su lado. Le pasó un botellín de cerveza que acababa de abrir “Vino con Caroline”

“¿Te gustaron las galletas?” dijo Ross intentando esconder una sonrisa.

“Mucho. Aunque pronto me quedé sin ninguna…cometí el error de dejarlas a la vista de todo el mundo. Mis compañeros son unos buitres” los dos rieron con el comentario. “Tengo entendido que recibió un poco de ayuda externa”

Ross asintió mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

“¿Hablas mucho con ella?”

“Una llamada y algunos mensajes. Poca cosa más”

_Mentiroso._

Dwight lo miró de la misma forma extraña en la que lo había mirado el día que acompañaron a Demelza a casa de Caroline por primera vez. Ross miró detenidamente el botellín de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

“¿Cómo la has visto?” preguntó finalmente. Se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo estaba.

“Bien. La veo bien, con energía. Me parece una chica muy especial, más fuerte de lo que aparenta ser. Supongo que la procesión va por dentro, pero separarse de su padre le ha venido muy bien”

Ross sonrió al escuchar a su amigo. Se alegraba mucho de oír eso, de corazón. Algo debió de leer Dwight en su cara que lo delató.

“Esa chica te ha calado hondo, ¿verdad?”

Levantó la mirada hacia Dwight y sonrió de medio lado. No podía ocultarle ciertas cosas.

“Siento…curiosidad por ella. Quiero que todo le vaya bien” dijo después de coger aire profundamente.

“¿Nada más?” Dwight podía ser muy inquisitivo.

“Nada más” ¿Iba a seguir así mucho rato? Lo mejor era distraerlo con otra cosa “Y ahora dime tú: ¿te gustaron más las galletas o ver a Caroline?”

Dwight rio con ganas. Se la había devuelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross y Demelza no tienen muchas ganas de escuchar.
> 
> Perdonad la tardanza. Han sido días ajetreados y sé que el capítulo de hoy es cortito pero espero tener más pronto. Mi cabeza está trabajando a toda velocidad.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	11. ¿Vamos al cine?

Estaban esperando en la cola del cine. Habían decidido ir a ver una película y luego cenarían. Era un cambio respecto a lo habitual; se veían casi siempre en casa de Elizabeth. Habían creado esa rutina sin saber muy bien cómo. Ross se sentía intranquilo; necesitaba recuperar la sensación de control en su vida y apartar a cierta chica pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

Observó a Elizabeth, que estaba a su lado, mirando su móvil. Estaba muy guapa. Vestía un abrigo de plumas rosa que resaltaba su piel pálida. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un sofisticado prendedor en la nuca, mientras el resto le caía sobre los hombros. Ross inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien. Olía bien, era algo familiar. Ross sonrió para sí. De repente se sentía mejor.

Elizabeth había escogido la película: una francesa premiada en el festival de Cannes que le había recomendado una compañera del trabajo. Ross no tenía muchas ganas de ver esa pero no tenía ganas de discutir, así que aceptó.

“¿Por qué no dejas el móvil y aprovechamos este rato juntos?” susurró Ross en su oreja.

Elizabeth hizo un gesto para intentar desembarazarse de él, riendo. 

“Ay, Ross. Es que Ruth me está contando un cotilleo increíble. Enseguida estoy contigo”

Ross arrugó la nariz. Qué mal le caía Ruth. En general los amigos de Elizabeth le parecían unos snobs. No es que tratara mucho con ellos, ya que Elizabeth y él mantenían la relación un poco en secreto. A veces se preguntaba de quién había sido la idea de hacerlo así. Realmente, él no tenía ningún problema en contar que estaba con ella. Su padre no solía meterse en su vida y probablemente le parecía bien que saliera con ella. Con ella o con cualquiera, en realidad. Menudo conquistador había sido su padre; lo mínimo que esperaba de su hijo es que también lo fuera. Ross pensaba en eso muchas veces y le parecía divertido que su padre viera en qué se había convertido.

Quizá Elizabeth tenía más reparos en presentar a Ross en sociedad. O quizá ya no. Hoy estaban haciendo un plan al aire libre; no era un mal paso para seguir adelante en su relación.

“No sé por qué no te gusta Ruth. Es maja y muy divertida.”

“No te lo parecerá el día que su lengua bífida te critique a ti.”

“Bueno, ¡pues espero que ese día no llegue nunca!” dijo Elizabeth sonriendo “Mis amigos no son tan malos como te piensas. Tendrías que darles una oportunidad.”

“Lo intentaré…y tú deberías pasar más tiempo con los míos. Te vendría bien conocer a gente con los pies en la tierra” Ross sonrió maliciosamente.

“Claro, Ross, cuando quieras.” respondió Elizabeth poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego centrarse de nuevo en su móvil. No sonaba muy convincente.

Ross suspiró y miró hacia delante en la cola. Hacía frío y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia; la cola no avanzaba. ¿De verdad iba tanta gente al cine esa noche? Quizá podría haber propuesto a Dwight cenar con Elizabeth y con él. Habría sido un buen plan y una oportunidad para acercar sus dos mundos que ahora parecían un poco lejanos. Esa era la normalidad que estaba buscando Ross.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Fue Elizabeth la que le tocó el brazo para llamarle la atención.

“¡Caroline!” dijo Elizabeth poniendo su mejor sonrisa “¡Cuánto tiempo! Qué alegría verte. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes al cine?”

Caroline les dio un abrazo breve a cada uno. Ross tuvo la sensación de que le echaba una mirada cargada de significado. Ross supo inmediatamente por qué.

“Sí, hemos decidido salir esta noche a dar un paseo y finalmente nos hemos animado a venir al cine” puso su mejor sonrisa “He venido con Demelza. ¡Ah, ahí está!” levantó la mano para indicar dónde estaban “Ha ido a comprar unas gominolas para el cine”

De pronto la vio y su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa. No sabía si era la reacción por verla a ella o por encontrársela en estas circunstancias. Tenía la sensación de que había hecho las cosas mal y no quería que Demelza se enterara de la existencia de Elizabeth de esta manera. Tendría que haber hablado con ella cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Demelza se acercaba, con una sonrisa en la cara que fue desapareciendo conforme se iba dando cuenta de quiénes estaban con Caroline. Llevaba un abrigo verde con el cuello subido para resguardarse del frío. Su pelo pelirrojo estaba recogido en una larga trenza baja que llevaba a un lado. Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, probablemente por el frío, aunque Ross ya no sabía si podría ser también la reacción típica que tenía ella cuando estaba delante de él. Cuando llegó donde estaban ellos, se paró y volvió a componer una gran sonrisa que, según le pareció a Ross, no alcanzaba del todo los ojos. Los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

“¡Hola!” miraba alternativamente a Elizabeth y a él. Ross pudo notar cómo su mirada reparaba menos tiempo en él. _¿Estará molesta?_ “Qué coincidencia. ¿También venís al cine?” Si estaba molesta, no lo aparentaba.

“Elizabeth, ella es Demelza. Ya te he hablado de ella. Está viviendo con Caroline. Demelza, ella es Elizabeth…mi novia.” ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo diciendo eso? _Lo siento, Demelza._

“Un placer” dijo Elizabeth pomposamente “Sí, Ross ya me ha hablado de ti. Me alegro de que estés con Caroline. Es estupenda, ¿verdad?”

Demelza asintió e iba a decir algo pero Caroline intervino antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

“He tenido mucha suerte de encontrar una compañera de piso tan genial” ambas se miraron con cariño.

“Me temo que las dos hemos tenido mucha suerte” esta vez Demelza sí sonrió con ganas. “Me alegro de veros y de conocerte, por fin, Elizabeth” miró a Ross escuetamente.

Ross sintió otra punzada en el corazón.

“¿Y qué vais a ver vosotras?” preguntó Elizabeth.

“Ah, pues yo quería ver esta película francesa de la que hablan en algunas revistas, pero Demelza me ha insistido en ver algo menos complejo y sentimental, así que veremos la última de James Bond.” Caroline puso los ojos en blanco. Ross tuvo ganas de reír. Demelza parecía un poco avergonzada, como si pudieran juzgarla por su elección . Ross sonrió para sí mismo. Era exactamente la que él habría visto si Elizabeth le hubiera dejado escoger.

“Oh…qué interesante” dijo Elizabeth. Sonaba un poco falso. “Pues espero que la disfrutéis mucho. Nosotros vamos a ir a ver la francesa. Nos apetece mucho, ¿verdad, Ross?”

“Más a ti que a mí, pero sí.” Dijo Ross sonriendo forzadamente. Miró a Demelza con la intención de que ella lo mirara. Quería saber si encontraba enfado en su mirada.

“Bueno, Caroline, creo que debemos ponernos al final de la cola o la gente se enfadará con nosotros” seguía sin mirarlo.

“Claro, sí. Chicos, ha sido un placer veros. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto. ¡Disfrutad mucho de la película!” dijo Caroline volviendo a abrazar brevemente a cada uno.

Demelza se acercó un poco más. Primero extendió su mano hacia Elizabeth y las estrecharon. A continuación se dirigió hacia Ross y lo miró, por fin. Ross no podía leer bien la expresión de sus ojos. Cogió su mano y la estrechó. Su tacto era suave, su mano estaba fría pero a él le quemaba. Apenas se habían tocado unas pocas veces. Ross posó su otra mano sobre sus manos ya unidas y sonrió. _Perdóname, por no haberte hablado de ella antes,_ quiso decirle. Esperaba que ella supiera cuánto lo sentía. Demelza asintió brevemente y sonrió achinando los ojos, una de sus expresiones genuinas. Una de las favoritas de Ross.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta y se fueron hacia el final de la fila, Ross se sentía muy aturdido. Tenía que recuperar pronto la compostura y actuar con normalidad. Se sentía fatal.

Afortunadamente, la cola comenzó a avanzar y Elizabeth no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Compraron las entradas y algunas bebidas. Ross miraba de vez en cuando a un lado y a otro para buscarlas, pero no las volvió a ver.

Al comenzar la película, Elizabeth alcanzó su mano y la cogió. Ross la sostenía, intentando buscar la misma sensación de siempre cuando sentía su tacto, pero le costaba centrar sus pensamientos.

Durante toda la película sólo pudo pensar en Demelza. Era tan sencilla, tan joven, tan inocente. Y él, sentado en el cine junto a su novia, se sentía como un verdadero capullo.

* * *

Después del cine fueron al italiano que estaba cerca de casa de Elizabeth. Ella estaba hablando de los planes que tenía para las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia. Querían irse a esquiar todos juntos. Ross no escuchaba realmente.

“Ross, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco ausente”

Ross dio un pequeño respingo. No se estaba esforzando mucho por seguir la conversación. Seguía un poco alterado y a él siempre le había costado ocultar sus sentimientos. Era un hombre de carácter, aunque últimamente ese carácter pareciera un poco dormido.

“Sí, sí, perdona, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado.” La miró, extendió su mano hacia la suya y la agarró. Le dio un apretón cariñoso.

“Te he preguntado por tus planes para Navidad. Yo tengo pensado ir unos días con mi familia a esquiar, pero luego no tengo nada planeado.”

“Yo pasaré la Navidad con mi padre, imagino. Quizá vayamos a Trenwith con el resto de la familia, no lo sé.”

“Bien, quizá podamos hacer algo juntos. O podría ir contigo algún día a Trenwith. Tengo ganas de ver a Verity y a Francis.”

Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿Quieres hacer “oficial” lo nuestro? Cuidado, que luego mi familia no te va a dejar en paz.”

Elizabeth rio. Hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia a lo que Ross acababa de decir.

“Conozco a tu familia desde hace mucho y Verity ya sabe lo nuestro. Creo que sobreviviré.”

Ross reflexionó unos instantes. Probablemente sería lo mejor. Dejar que Elizabeth comenzara a pasar más tiempo con él y su familia…y él con la de Elizabeth, aunque de eso tenía menos ganas.

“Me parece bien. La Tía Agatha se volverá loca de contenta al verte. Así se centra en ti y me deja en paz a mí.”

Los dos se rieron. Agatha podía ser muy insistente e indiscreta.

“Por cierto…esa chica, Demelza, ¿a qué se dedica?”

¿Por qué aparecía Demelza de repente en la conversación?

“Creo que trabaja en una tienda de ropa, en el centro. No sé cómo se llama. Tiene algún trabajo más, para sacar dinero extra.”

“Ah, ya veo.”

“¿Por qué lo preguntas?” se sentía un poco ansioso y curioso por el interés de Elizabeth hacia ella. Quizá no le había pasado tan desapercibida como le había parecido.

“No, sólo me preguntaba cómo se las arregla para salir adelante. No creo que el alquiler en casa de Caroline sea barato, salvo que no se lo esté cobrando. Me he fijado en que su ropa es muy modesta…”

Ross la cortó. Le incomodaba mucho escuchar eso, sobre todo viniendo de Elizabeth.

“Probablemente ella sepa arreglárselas mejor que tú y que yo en una situación difícil. Es lo que tiene nacer en una familia no tan afortunada como las nuestras, que nos han dado todo hecho.” estaba irritado. “Yo la respeto por ello. Y lo que hagan Caroline y ella con el alquiler es asunto suyo.”

“Oye, tranquilo. Sólo me lo preguntaba.” Elizabeth lo miraba fijamente. “ No sé por qué te pones así… ni que fuerais los mejores amigos del mundo.”

Su reacción había sido excesiva, pero le molestaba que, precisamente, su novia, hablara tan ligeramente de Demelza y de su situación. No se le escapaba que quizá Elizabeth también había pensado en ella después del encuentro que habían tenido en el cine. ¿Sospecharía que Ross y ella hablaban más de lo que el quería reconocer?

Ross suavizó su expresión y volvió a agarrar su mano. Tenía que encontrar una manera de volver a estar bien, consigo mismo y con ella.

“Cambiando de tema.” dijo sonriendo levemente “¿Qué haces el próximo fin de semana? ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a Nampara? Quiero hacer una visita a mi padre. Lo tengo un poco abandonado.”

Elizabeth se detuvo un momento a pensar.

“Oh, me encantaría, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a Londres por trabajo. Tenemos una reunión importante y, probablemente, comida y cena con los clientes.”

A Ross le parecía un plan aburridísimo pero Elizabeth no parecía muy mortificada.

“No pasa nada. Otra vez será.” Se sonrieron distraídamente.

De pronto, Ross tuvo una idea. Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar. Tenía una conversación pendiente que no podía retrasar, y la tendría pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué estará planeando Ross...?
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	12. Planes

El corazón se le había puesto en la garganta cuando vio con quién hablaba Caroline. También era mala suerte. La pilló totalmente desprevenida y ahora sólo podía pensar en si su reacción había sido la adecuada o se había notado mucho que estaba incómoda.

Elizabeth era guapísima, por supuesto. No podía ser de otra forma. Hacían buena pareja, ella y Ross. En el fondo sabía que esto era lo mejor que podía ocurrir; conocerla de una vez para poder asumir que Ross estaba saliendo con alguien y que lo que ella creía que podía haber entre ellos era fruto de su imaginación. Había una energía, sí, pero era sólo amistad. Ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca. Y no podía ser de otra manera. En un momento incluso se sintió aliviada de alcanzar esa conclusión.

Pero Ross estaba tan guapo… No lo veía desde que se mudó a casa de Caroline. Habían hablado por teléfono una vez desde entonces e intercambiado mensajes casi diariamente. Le hacía ilusión recibir noticias suyas. Ahora se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto eso era peligroso y no debía seguir ocurriendo. No podía arriesgar su corazón. Él no sentía nada por ella salvo cariño y una amistad naciente. Se había preocupado por ella, porque era bueno, pero nada más. Ella le correspondería con amistad; era lo mejor para ellos.

“No sé cómo me dejé convencer para ver a James Bond pegando puñetazos, pero he de reconocer que me ha gustado” dijo Caroline mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. Iban agarradas del brazo.

Demelza salió de su ensimismamiento. No había prestado mucha atención a la película porque se pasó todo el rato pensando en Ross y en Elizabeth. Caroline no había comentado nada…eso era raro en ella.

“No ha estado mal, es verdad” dijo Demelza sonriendo brevemente.

No volvieron a verlos después de despedirse de ellos. Y menos mal. No habría soportado volver a mantener una conversación intrascendente. Lo que más le obsesionaba era la forma en que la había mirado Ross, tan intensamente. Demelza había casi percibido que él intentaba decir…¿perdón? ¿Por qué?

 _En fin, olvídalo_.

“Un penique por tus pensamientos, amiga. Aunque me puedo imaginar por dónde van los tiros” Caroline se olía algo.

“Estaba pensando en…bueno, en Ross y en Elizabeth. ¿Qué guapa es ella, verdad? Es muy estilosa.”

“Lo es. Es una mujer muy elegante. Bueno, viene de una gran familia, claro. De hecho, nos conocemos desde hace años porque nuestras familias tienen relación desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué piensas, Demelza?”

“Nada, nada… Sólo que…me habría gustado que Ross me hubiera hablado de ella.”

Caroline la miró de reojo. Por supuesto que se lo imaginaba.

“Querida, entiendo por qué lo dices, pero sabes que Ross no tenía ninguna obligación de contarte nada. En realidad, ¿cuánto hace que os conocéis? ¿Un mes?”

Demelza frunció el ceño. Caroline siempre tan directa.

“Sí, lo sé. Estoy tonta, ¿verdad? Sólo que me he sentido rara presentándonos así. De alguna manera Ross y yo…nos hemos acercado, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Pero en el fondo me doy cuenta de que no lo conozco. Ni él a mí.”

“Os iréis conociendo…como amigos.” hizo hincapié en las últimas dos palabras. “Es lo mejor para todos.”

“Claro, como amigos. No quiero otra cosa, Caroline.”

La mirada que le echó su amiga fue más explicativa que cualquier cosa que le hubiera podido decir.

“¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Demelza?”

“Sorpréndeme.”

“¡Ligar! Y tu amiga Caroline se va a encargar de ello.” Dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

Demelza no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Caroline sí que era peligrosa. Y quizá tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por lo pronto, esa noche, Demelza apagó el móvil. Por si acaso.

* * *

La semana transcurrió sin demasiadas novedades. Demelza trabajó mucho todos los días. Esa semana había doblado turnos para poder liberarse de hacer trabajo extra el fin de semana. Con un poco de suerte, podría descansar, y eso le vendría muy bien. Quizá hasta intentara quedar con sus hermanos Sam y Drake. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos y de que le contaran cómo iba todo. Ella creía que ellos se alegrarían de verla como estaba ahora. A pesar de todo el trabajo, de ir de un lado para otro, se sentía libre, por fin. Estaba muy contenta de vivir con Caroline y todo ello le había descubierto un mundo que no creía posible.

El viernes por la noche pasó algo que revolvió su tranquilidad..

R _: Hola :) Cómo estás? Este fin de semana libras?_

Ahí estaba él. No había recibido noticias de Ross en toda la semana, ni ella había dado señales de vida. Eso sólo podía significar que los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: que el hecho de haberse encontrado junto con Elizabeth les había hecho poner los pies en la tierra. Demelza había alcanzado una especie de tranquilidad. Pero él se la acababa de cargar de un plumazo.

D: _Hola, Ross. Todo bien. Sí, este fin de semana descanso. Por fin! Por qué?_

_A ver qué contesta_

R: _Voy a ir a pasar el fin de semana a Nampara con mi padre y he pensado en organizar algo con más gente allí. He visto que va a estar despejado… Seríamos Dwight, Verity, tú, yo…díselo a Caroline también, si quieres._

¡Nampara! Se moría de ganas por conocerlo, después de todo lo que le había contado Ross. Pero, ¿por qué hacía esto? ¿Y Elizabeth no estaría?

D: _Oh, qué plan tan guay! No sé si puedo ir_ … _Quiero aprovechar a hacer cosas pendientes._

_Claro que quieres ir, tonta._

R: _Por qué? Sólo sería un rato por la tarde._

Demelza no contestó. Iba a hacerle esperar, y de paso buscar una excusa convincente. Sus hermanos, claro, quería estar con ellos.

Pero Ross no le dio más tiempo para pensar. Su móvil estaba vibrando. Era él.

_Maldito hombre impaciente._

“¿Ross?”

“Demelza. Más vale que tengas una buena excusa.” sonaba incluso serio.

“¿Hace falta una? Tengo cosas que hacer, Ross. Otro día, quizá.” intentó aplacarlo.

“Te estoy ofreciendo un gran plan.” él suavizó el tono. “Aire puro, campo y mar abierto y buenos amigos…¿no es mal plan para un sábado, no?”

Demelza sonrió. Era un plan genial, salvo por el hecho de encontrarse con él, a quien, por otro lado, se moría de ganas de ver. _Judas._

“¿Ese silencio es un sí?” sonreía al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que había ganado.

“…Hablaré con Caroline.” cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se avergonzaba un poco de su poca fuerza de voluntad.

“Entonces nos vemos mañana…Demelza.” sonaba a promesa.

Colgaron. Demelza respiró profundamente y se tomó un par de minutos antes de salir de la habitación en busca de Caroline. Tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de cómo decírselo.

“¡Demelza! ¿Mañana vamos a Nampara? ¡Va a ir Dwight!” estaba pegando pequeños saltitos.

Ross se le había adelantado. _Maldito hombre controlador_. La batalla estaba definitivamente perdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldito Ross...
> 
> Pronto otro capítulo, más largo, prometido.
> 
> Mientras tanto, disfrutadlo ;)


	13. Nampara

Puede que la idea fuera una locura, pero en un principio le pareció muy buena. Nadie podría reprocharle nada si organizaba una pequeña reunión de amigos en Nampara. Ya había contactado con Verity, que se había apuntado sin dudarlo, y con Dwight, que se aseguró de estar libre de turnos ese fin de semana. Demelza había aceptado; eso era lo más importante. Y con ella vendría Caroline, lo cual sería una buena noticia para Dwight, según pensaba Ross.

Cuando Demelza le había dicho que no podía ir se puso un poco nervioso. Precisamente deseaba que ella fuera, más que nadie. Quería verla, en un ambiente de amigos, intentar normalizar la situación y, de paso, hablar con ella. Sentía la necesidad de explicarse, de contarle que salía con Elizabeth y que no se lo había ocultado deliberadamente…simplemente no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Por el encuentro que habían tenido la semana anterior en el cine, le dio la sensación de que Demelza ya conocía algo de la existencia de Elizabeth. ¿Le habría hablado de ella Caroline?

Elizabeth, por su parte, estaría todo el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad y no puso objeción al plan, al menos aparentemente. Ross le comentó a quién tenía pensado invitar y Elizabeth se limitó a desearle que lo pasara bien, mientras preparaba la maleta para irse a Londres. Esa indiferencia le extrañaba un poco a Ross pero, en realidad, tenía tantas ganas de ir a Nampara, independientemente del plan con sus amigos, que lo dejó estar, para otro momento. Pasaría un par de días con su padre, a quien hacía tiempo que no visitaba, aunque hablaba con él con frecuencia.

Pensó que lo mejor era que cada uno llevara algo de comida y bebida, para no complicarse mucho la vida allí. En Nampara vivían su padre y Jud y Prudie, una pareja de sirvientes que llevaban toda la vida allí y que daban más trabajo del que quitaban, según la opinión de Ross, pero su padre estaba acostumbrado a ellos y era un blando.

Ross llegó el sábado a mediodía. Su padre estaba sentado en la cocina, haciendo un crucigrama. Le preocupó un poco su aspecto; estaba más delgado, tenía que usar bastón, por la artrosis y por un ataque de gota que había tenido recientemente y del que tardaba en recuperarse. Ross le dio un abrazo breve al llegar y se puso al día de lo que ocurría en Nampara. Nada, según le explicó Joshua, que parecía mortalmente aburrido allí sin poder moverse. Ross le informó de los planes que tenía y su padre aceptó de buen grado.

“Estás en tu casa, hijo. Pero procurad dejar algo para mí. Hace mucho que no me divierto.” le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

“Papá, tú no deberías beber…Imagino que Jud y Prudie no te lo están impidiendo.” dijo Ross poniéndose serio. No le gustaba ver a su padre mal cuidado. Tenía que ir a visitarlo más.

“Mientras no te saques el título de médico o de enfermero, no acepto tus consejos. Compórtate como un buen hijo con tu viejo padre y permíteme algún capricho.” sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

“Si tú lo dices…”

“Entonces, ¿quiénes vendrán?” preguntó Joshua buscando cambiar de tema.

“Dwight, Verity y dos amigas que no conoces: Demelza y Caroline.”

“¿Son guapas?”

“Papá…” Ross puso los ojos en blanco.

“Lo son.” Se rio. “Tranquilo, hijo, me comportaré.”

Ross sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su padre. Menudo había sido Joshua en sus años buenos.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo se ponía más nervioso. Ellos llegarían en un rato. Dwight iba a pasar a buscar a Caroline y a Demelza y Verity vendría directamente desde Trenwith. Ross no había invitado a Francis porque sabía que estaría toda la semana fuera.

El día estaba despejado, pero hacía frío. Podían pasear un rato por los terrenos, acercarse hasta la playa y luego cenar dentro de casa, en el comedor que tenían y al que se le daba poco uso, cerca de la chimenea. Era un lugar agradable.

A Ross le encantaba esa casa y cuando volvía a ella se daba cuenta de que realmente echaba de menos vivir allí. Había subido a su cuarto, que estaba exactamente igual a cómo lo había dejado cuando se mudó a la ciudad. Los pósters de sus grupos favoritos con las esquinas dobladas de llevar tanto tiempo pegados a la pared; fotografías que había ido colgando, de su padre y él, antiguas fotos de su madre, de él cuando era pequeño, con sus primos, con sus amigos… Ross sonrió mientras las observaba. Le recordaban tiempos felices. Dejó la bolsa que había traído para pasar la noche ahí. Se sentía otra vez muy joven, rodeado de todos sus recuerdos.

Mientras adecentaba un poco la casa oyó ruido de ruedas de coche. Miró por la ventana del salón y vio a Verity aparcar y salir de su coche. Salió fuera con intención de ayudarla con lo que traía.

“¡Ross! Qué bien que has propuesto este plan. ¿Han llegado los demás?” lo abrazó y luego fue al maletero a coger las bolsas que había traído, con algo de comida.

“No. Eres la primera, como siempre.” le guiñó un ojo. Verity siempre tan formal.

Después de cargar las cosas a la cocina, Verity quiso ir a saludar a su tío y se sentó a su lado mientras se ponían al día.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de hablar con su prima ya que oyó de nuevo un ruido de un coche acercándose. Ese era Dwight. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso.

Salió afuera, a tiempo de verlos salir del coche. Caroline iba de copiloto y Demelza sentada atrás. Ross se acercó a ellos. El corazón le latía fuerte. _Contrólate._

Dwight se acercó primero y le dio un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda. Caroline sonrió radiante, lo saludó con la mano y fue hacia el maletero. Demelza estaba entretenida, de espaldas, inclinada, sacando algo de los asientos de atrás. Ross se acercó a ella y Demelza se incorporó y se dio la vuelta, cargada con lo que parecían unas bandejas con comida. Se encontraron frente a frente. Ella se asustó un poco al verlo tan cerca y luego se rio un poco avergonzada. Otra vez ese rubor en las mejillas. Llevaba un jersey negro ajustado de cuello alto y unos vaqueros también ajustados, con unos botines negros. Unos mechones de su pelo estaban recogidos con unas horquillas en la nuca, el resto caía rebelde sobre su pecho. Ross le correspondió con otra sonrisa. Estaba muy guapa.

“Demelza…Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Me permites?” dijo Ross acercándose un poco más con la intención de coger las bandejas que llevaba en las manos, que por el olor le pareció que eran empanadas. Sus manos se rozaron. Ella no apartó las suyas y él se demoró un poco más de lo debido en coger las bandejas. _Cuidado._

“Gracias, Ross. ¿Esta es tu casa? ¡Me encanta!” sonreía con ganas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Qué sensación tan agradable la de verla de nuevo.

Ross sonrió complacido.

“Ven, vamos dentro, te voy a presentar a mi padre.” Se dirigía ya hacia dentro de la casa cuando se paró en seco para esperar a Dwight y Caroline, que se habían entretenido hablando fuera del coche. Demelza le seguía los pasos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro comenzaron las presentaciones. Dwight ya conocía a Joshua, por supuesto, y le dio un fuerte abrazo cuando lo vio, para luego comenzar a interrogarle sobre su estado de salud, algo que Joshua se encargó de cortar rápido para centrarse en las caras desconocidas.

Ross imaginó que su padre estaría en el séptimo cielo al ver a las dos mujeres que le iba a presentar. Caroline, tan rubia, tan elegante, tan despampanante. Y Demelza… tan sencilla y tan bonita. Su padre se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y las mandó acercarse una por una. Al estrecharles la mano a cada una sonrió con ese punto de picardía que Ross recordaba haber visto en los mejores años de su padre. Era incorregible. Caroline parecía estar en su elemento y Demelza miraba al suelo, ruborizada, incapaz de mantener mucho tiempo la mirada de su padre. Ross sintió una punzada de celos _(¿otra vez?)._ Era ese rubor de sus mejillas que Ross ya reclamaba como suyo.

“Veo que sigues bien rodeado, hijo. Digno heredero de tu padre.” Dijo Joshua mientras revolvía el pelo de Ross, ya de por sí alborotado. Por un momento se sentía como un niño, avergonzado. Miró al suelo y levantó la vista para ver a sus amigos reír, a su costa.

Verity comenzó a organizar todo, como siempre solía hacer y el resto se le unió rápido. Entre todos habían traído más comida y bebida de la que iban a necesitar. Caroline, Verity y Demelza no paraban de parlotear y Dwight y Ross miraban desde fuera, divertidos.

Lo dejaron todo organizado y colocado para más tarde y Ross les invitó a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Se sentía ya bastante relajado y pudo comprobar que sus amigos estaban disfrutando mucho de la tarde. Hacían bromas y reían. Caroline se mantenía siempre cerca de Dwight y, según se fijó Ross, le ponía ojitos. Verity había agarrado a Demelza del brazo y hablaba con ella mientras caminaban, poniéndose al día de cómo estaba. Demelza parecía estar disfrutando mucho, o eso esperaba Ross, que las seguía y las observaba desde detrás. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hacía algo así? No lo recordaba. Lo que sí sabía es que, a partir de ahora, lo haría más a menudo.

Consciente de que la puesta de sol se acercaba, Ross los llevó hacia uno de los acantilados desde los que se veía el mar abierto. Cuando se asomaron y vieron el paisaje con el horizonte teñido de violeta, naranja y rojo, con el sol poniéndose, se oyeron unos cuantos “¡Oooh!” y luego se quedaron un rato callados. Por el rabillo del ojo, Ross pudo ver a Demelza con la boca abierta y un amago de sonrisa de niña pequeña en la boca. Tuvo la sensación, incluso, de que estaba algo emocionada. Sintió una especie de calidez en el corazón, de repente, al verla así.

Ross se sentía orgulloso de lo que tenía, sobre todo en ese momento, rodeado de gente a la que apreciaba. Era un hombre afortunado. ¿Dónde había quedado la sensación de disfrutar de la vida? Respiró hondo y se prometió recordar ese momento.

Caroline sacó el móvil y comenzó a hacer fotos, al paisaje y a ellos. No sabían ya en cuántas fotos habían posado o cuántas les había robado. La última que hicieron fue un selfie, que tuvieron que repetir tres veces, porque Caroline no terminaba de verse del todo guapa. Demelza puso los ojos en blanco y eso hizo reír a Dwight y a Ross. Dwight estaba disfrutando mucho, también. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que Ross no recordaba haber visto nunca, sobre todo si andaba Caroline cerca. Tendría que hablar con su amigo…

Cuando el sol ya se puso definitivamente, estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a la casa. Allí, con la chimenea encendida, se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa a comer. Joshua también los acompañaba, y Jud y Prudie. Ross se fijó en que los sirvientes comían casi más que los propios invitados. Les echó una mirada severa que no pareció afectarles lo más mínimo.

Estaban disfrutando muchísimo. Comían, bebían (salvo Dwight y Verity, que tenían que conducir de vuelta a la ciudad y a Trenwith, respectivamente) y contaban historias. Ross lo pasó un poco mal cuando la atención se centró en él, mientras su padre contaba historias de cuando eran pequeños. Verity no ayudaba mucho, pues también iba añadiendo matices y nuevas historias a las anécdotas de su padre. En un momento dado, Joshua mandó ir a Prudie a buscar algo y cuando volvió, Ross se sintió horrorizado al ver que lo que traía en sus manos era un antiguo álbum de fotos. Todos se morían de curiosidad por verlo y se reunieron en torno a Joshua, que iba enseñándoles fotos de la infancia de Ross, aunque en algunas salían también Verity e, incluso, Dwight (para deleite de Caroline). Ross no podía negar que, en el fondo, estaba disfrutando, sobre todo al ver a su padre tan metido en el ambiente, hablando, contando historias y disfrutando con la compañía. Se sintió un poco conmovido y nostálgico.

En un momento dado, ya con el estómago más que lleno y con un poco más de alcohol del debido en sangre, los ánimos se relajaron y algunos se fueron a los sofás y sillones a sentarse, al lado de la chimenea. Ross se entretuvo un poco en la cocina, recogiendo los vasos de brandy que habían estado bebiendo un rato antes. Cuando volvió al salón, Verity estaba al lado de Joshua, que le agarraba la mano mientras hablaban de la familia de Trenwith. Dwight y Caroline hablaban en el otro rincón del sofá. Ross se fijó en que Caroline llevaba el abrigo de Dwight puesto sobre los hombros. Sonrió.

¿Y Demelza? La localizó de pie, mirando unos retratos de familia colgados en una de las paredes. En ese momento se fijaba en uno de sus padres.

Ross se acercó lentamente por detrás hasta colocarse a su lado. Demelza reparó en su presencia y sonrió levemente al verlo; luego volvió a mirar hacia el retrato. Apenas habían hablado a solas, con tanta gente alrededor.

“Te pareces mucho a tu padre, aunque los ojos son los de tu madre.” Dijo en voz baja. “Pero la forma de mirar es la misma que la de tu padre.” Añadió, y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

Ross también la miró, directamente a los ojos, intentando leer algo en ellos. La luz tenue le otorgaba un halo de misterio y el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea bailaba en sus ojos, que en ese momento se veían más oscuros, aunque Ross sabía perfectamente que eran de una mezcla de verde y azul, según cómo incidiera la luz del sol sobre ellos. ¿Cómo podía saber eso con haberla visto sólo cuatro o cinco veces?

“Tu madre era muy guapa.” Demelza lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. “¿Se querían mucho, verdad? Tus padres…Sólo hay que ver cómo la mira tu padre en esa foto. ¿Se llamaba Grace?”

“Sí, Grace. Mi padre la adoraba. No volvió a ser el mismo después de que ella muriera. Ni yo, claro. A veces pienso que ya no recuerdo muchas cosas de ella. Es injusto.”

Ross suspiró. Volvía a sentir otra vez la sensación de calor en el corazón, allí, al lado de Demelza, hablando de sus padres. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y algo que hubieran hecho muchas veces.

Notó la mano de Demelza sobre su hombro; le dio un apretón leve. Ross posó su mano derecha sobre la de ella. Lo hizo de forma instintiva, sin poder contenerse. Ella mantuvo su mano en el mismo sitio unos segundos para luego retirarla, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos. ¿Qué estaba pensando ella?

“Demelza, ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo fuera?”

Era el momento de hablar con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo también creo que es el momento de hablar.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	14. La luna no dirá nada

Hacía mucho tiempo que Demelza no se sentía tan bien. Estaba siendo una tarde maravillosa.   
Ver la puesta de sol junto a aquellas personas que ya podía considerar sus amigos, había sido algo casi mágico. Durante un minuto o dos estuvieron en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte y Demelza sintió algo cercano a la felicidad.   
Ni siquiera la presencia de Ross la había alterado mucho. Disfrutó de la tarde perfecta como una niña.

Cuando lo vio, nada más llegar, se sentía nerviosa. Estaba guapísimo, con un jersey azul oscuro de punto grueso y unos vaqueros desgastados. Siempre parecía sacado de una revista de modelos. Procuró mantenerse ocupada para no delatarse. Primero, colocando las cosas en la cocina y en el comedor, y luego buscó hablar con unos y con otros; con todos con tal de no estar a solas con Ross. ¿Lo estaba evitando? Puede que sí. Puede que como maniobra de autoprotección, aunque ella todavía no era consciente de eso; no del todo, al menos.

Le había gustado mucho conocer el hogar de Ross. Era un lugar muy especial, con alma, con su esencia. La casa era antigua y necesitaba algunas reformas, pero a ella le gustaba tal como era. Estaba llena de recuerdos, como si los Poldark de Nampara se negaran a olvidar el pasado. Los terrenos eran enormes; tenían un pequeño bosque, muchos campos bastante descuidados, un granero que usaban como almacén de todo un poco y lo mejor de todo…una playa para ellos solos y vistas al mar abierto. Cuando Ross le había hablado de ella, Demelza no podía imaginar que iba a encontrar algo tan bonito. Ross era tan afortunado… Y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que no disfrutaba mucho de ello últimamente.   
Recordaba la conversación aquella mañana en su casa, en la que le preguntó si echaba de menos Nampara. Ross le contestó que sí. Ahora entendía por qué.

El padre de Ross, Joshua, también le había gustado. A pesar de sus problemas de salud, que en ese momento parecían evidentes, se notaba que era un hombre que había tenido gran energía vital. Ross le había contado que Joshua había tenido una vida bastante ajetreada, sobre todo tras la muerte de Grace, la madre de Ross. Tras su fallecimiento, se dedicó a disfrutar de la vida a su manera, de bar en bar y de mujer en mujer. Quizá para intentar olvidar a Grace, algo que, al parecer, nunca ocurrió. Joshua hablaba de Grace con frecuencia, y a Demelza no se le pasó por alto el tono que usaba ni el brillo en los ojos que aparecía al mencionarla. Ahora, Joshua parecía un hombre tranquilo, venido a menos, preso de sus propios recuerdos, los cuales estaban totalmente gobernados por la que fue el gran amor de su vida, Grace Poldark, por encima de todas las demás. En el fondo, le parecía muy romántico.  
No había hablado mucho con él, pero pudo notar cómo la examinaba cuando los presentaron, con aquella mirada intimidante que su hijo había heredado; también lo pilló, en un par de ocasiones, mirándola de reojo, estudiando su reacción cuando contaba alguna historia sobre Ross o le enseñaba alguna foto de él. Demelza no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho conocer esos pequeños detalles sobre Ross. 

Ross. Ross… Todo estaba lleno de él, de su olor, de sus fotos. En realidad, sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo. Por desgracia, la voz de su conciencia, que era Caroline, estaba totalmente hechizada por el encanto de Dwight. Tendría que hablar con ella… Aunque estaba segura de que Caroline no necesitaría que le hiciera ninguna pregunta antes de empezar a contarle todo, sin omitir ningún detalle. Se alegraba mucho por ella, por supuesto, pero en ese momento se sentía un poco desamparada. Caroline era la única persona que podía hacerla reaccionar si la veía acercarse demasiado a Ross…

Y entonces, Ross se le acercó en un momento en que ella tenía la guardia baja y no pudo resistirse. Le pidió que lo acompañara fuera, para dar un paseo, y sólo pudo decir que sí.

A pesar de repetirse a sí misma que era fuerte y que estaba por encima de todo eso, no podía evitar la sensación que le producía tenerlo cerca. Era como si su cuerpo fuera plenamente consciente de su presencia en todo momento. Cuando estaba a su lado, su corazón parecía latir más rápido, su piel se erizaba al mínimo contacto y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que no le era familiar hasta que lo conoció a él. Demelza nunca había estado con ningún chico…no había tenido tiempo para eso. ¿Qué hacía allí, a punto de salir a dar un paseo a solas con un hombre que la había trastornado un poco y por el que no podía permitirse sentir nada? 

El caso es que fue. Ross iba delante y ella lo seguía, hasta que llegaron a la puerta y él se apartó para dejarla salir primero. Se fijó en que Ross no avisó a los demás de que salían. ¿Lo había hecho queriendo?

Caminaron en silencio durante unos segundos, siguiendo un sendero entre las flores silvestres y la hierba alta. Iban el uno al lado del otro; sus brazos se tocaban de cuando en cuando. Se miraron y sonrieron tímidamente, los dos. Parecían niños.

“Te voy a llevar a uno de mis sitios favoritos.” Ross rompió el silencio. Hablaba casi con tono conspirador.

“¿Ese sitio favorito tuyo está muy lejos?” Demelza estaba un poco preocupada por haberse ido de casa sin decir nada al resto. No quería que pensaran mal…

“No, está aquí al lado. Te lo prometo.” Ross le regaló su media sonrisa genuina.

Cinco minutos después llegaron a unas rocas, Ross se paró y le señaló a Demelza unas escaleras que estaban talladas en las propias rocas. Le ofreció su mano, que Demelza cogió. Su tacto era firme, le ardía en su mano y esa sensación le gustaba. Descendieron con cuidado en la oscuridad. La única luz que tenían era la de la luna, casi llena y la de las estrellas, que brillaban en el cielo despejado.

Llegaron a una pequeña calita escondida. El agua se veía oscura a esas horas de la noche. Era una noche preciosa. Demasiado bonita para estar ahí, con Ross. Si seguía así, el corazón la iba a traicionar, y se pondría a gritar con cada latido.

Ross se paró en unas rocas altas con la superficie lisa, que podían servir de bancos para sentarse. Demelza se imaginaba que Ross había estado allí incontables veces. ¿Habría llevado allí a Elizabeth? Mejor no lo pienses.

“Este es mi pequeño rincón secreto. Eres una de la pocas afortunadas que lo conocen…” Ross se sentó en una de las rocas y le señaló la contigua, indicándole que se sentara. 

“Me siento muy afortunada…¿a qué debo ese honor?” Demelza obedeció y se sentó, mirando al mar y a la luna. No se atrevía a mirarlo a él.

Ross también miró al frente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Demelza pudo percibir que también estaba un poco nervioso.

“¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Ross?” se atrevió a girar la cabeza y a mirarlo a los ojos, que ahora eran oscuros como la noche. Sus rizos se movían suavemente con el escaso viento que había. Había metido sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, para resguardarse.

“Quería tomar el aire. Quería estar contigo a solas. Y hablar.” miró al suelo y luego al mar, antes de volver la mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

El corazón de Demelza se aceleró otra vez. Traidor. 

¿De qué quería hablar?

Ante el silencio de Demelza, Ross siguió hablando.

“El otro día, cuando nos encontramos en la cola del cine…Me gustaría que hubieras sabido antes que yo…” Parecía muy apurado de repente.

“¿Que tienes novia?” Lo iba a decir ella. Le iba a poner las cosas fáciles, aunque no se lo mereciera.

“Sí.” Ross pareció más relajado después de que eso hubiera salido fuera. “Elizabeth y yo llevamos ya un tiempo juntos. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… Creo que tenía que haberte hablado de ella antes, pero creo que no encontré la ocasión o no quise encontrarla. No lo sé. Con todo lo que ha pasado, no me pareció una prioridad.”

Demelza soltó una risa que pretendía quitarle hierro al asunto. 

“Ross, no me debes ninguna explicación. No pasa nada por que no me hayas hablado de ella.” ¿De verdad no pasaba nada? “Es tu vida. Nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo y es normal que no sepamos todo el uno del otro… Tampoco nos hemos visto tantas veces, y eso forma parte de tu vida privada.” Estaba intentando sonar madura y creíble.

“Creo que aquella mañana, en la que preparaste el desayuno en mi casa, debería habértelo contado. Te hablé de muchos otros aspectos de mi vida tan personales como eso.” Hizo una pausa. Parecía que lo que iba a decir a continuación iba a ser difícil para él. “Pero, si soy totalmente sincero, no quise contártelo.” La miró fijamente.

“¿Por qué?” Demelza le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber cómo, porque la notaba abrasadora sobre la suya.

“Porque no quería perderte tan pronto.” No apartaba la mirada. 

¿Qué?

Demelza no pudo mantener más el contacto visual. O se quedaría sin respiración. 

“Ross…no te entiendo. ¿Perderme?”

“Sé que suena muy raro. No quería romper lo que se creó ese día. Tuve la sensación de que sólo estábamos tú y yo, dos desconocidos hablando de sus vidas, sus sueños…Sin nada más que eso: tú y yo.”

¿Estaba insinuando lo que Demelza creía que estaba insinuando? ¿Acaso él sentía algo por ella? ¿No se lo había imaginado?

Demelza sonrió, más nerviosamente que otra cosa. No tenía palabras. Le temblaban hasta las pestañas.

“¿Te he asustado?” Ross la miró con un rastro de temor en los ojos.

“No…Ross, para nada. Es sólo que…” Después de mirar al cielo estrellado se decidió a ser valiente. Era ahora o nunca. “Yo sentí lo mismo.” Ya lo había dicho. Ahora a ver qué hacían con eso.

Ross sonrió levemente. Parecía casi triste. La miraba, intensamente, con sus ojos negros como el mar.

“¿Somos unos tontos?” Dijo después de unos segundos que a Demelza se le hicieron eternos.

“Un poco.” Los dos rieron. Era una situación ridícula.

Ross sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y cogió la de Demelza. Ella, que ya estaba decidida a dejarse llevar, se lo permitió. Entrelazaron los dedos. Ross miró las manos unidas y las acercó, aún juntas, a sus labios. Dio un beso en los nudillos de Demelza. Ella sintió un escalofrío al notar su barba incipiente rozando su piel. Estaba metiéndose en terreno muy peligroso. Puede que Ross también lo pensara, porque la soltó. 

Los dos se miraron, sin decir nada. Sonreían de vez en cuando, como adivinando lo que el otro estaba pensando. En un momento dado, Demelza no pudo aguantar más y bajó la cabeza. Notó cómo Ross se acercó a ella hasta que su cara estuvo a pocos centímetros de la de ella. Ella levantó la mirada y encontró la suya. La energía que había entre los dos en aquel momento era insoportablemente intensa. Se acercaron un poco más y apoyaron la frente en la del otro. Demelza podía notar la respiración de Ross en sus labios.

No se besaron. No podían hacerlo. Pero seguramente lo habrían hecho si hubieran estado solos en el mundo. Él y ella.

Demelza acercó su mano izquierda a la cara de Ross y con dedos temblorosos rozó la piel de su cicatriz. Ross sonrió.

Se mantuvieron así un minuto que pareció una eternidad. 

Demelza, sintiendo que sucumbiría, se decidió a romper la magia.

“¿La quieres, verdad?”

Dicho y hecho. Se separaron poco a poco.

“Sí. La quiero” Ross miró hacia abajo. Como si estuviera avergonzado de reconocerlo en alto.

Demelza sonrió. Esta vez la que estaba triste era ella.

“Lo entiendo, Ross.” Casi tenía ganas de llorar. “No hay nada entre tú y yo salvo una amistad y un poco de confusión… Quizá lo que me pasó y lo que hiciste por mí lo ha liado todo un poco. Si he de ser sincera, sabía de la existencia de Elizabeth desde aquella misma mañana.”

Ross la miró, intrigado. No dijo nada, por lo cual Demelza sintió la necesidad de explicarle más.

“Cuando me dejaste tu móvil para hablar con mi hermano…Bueno, después de colgar recibiste un mensaje inmediatamente. Era de Elizabeth.” Al escuchar esto Ross cerró los ojos, casi avergonzado. “Te juro que no quería mirar el mensaje, pero no pude evitarlo. Apareció en la pantalla, sin más.”

Ross suspiró.

“Así que no te sientas culpable, Ross. Yo podía haber sacado el tema, y no lo hice. Soy tan culpable como tú. Lo siento…” Sentía que estaba al borde del llanto.

Sintió los dedos de Ross en su barbilla. La levantó para enfrentarla a su mirada.

“Los dos hemos hecho cosas raras. Yo ni siquiera te he preguntado si estás con alguien.”

Demelza rio, esta vez con ganas. Y se desembarazó de los dedos de Ross.

“No, por Dios. No tengo tiempo, ni ganas, ni mi padre me lo habría permitido.” Negó con la cabeza.

¿Ross parecía aliviado?

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?” Demelza lo preguntó más para sí misma que para él.

“¿Ser amigos?” Dijo Ross cautelosamente. “Desde que te conozco algo ha cambiado para mí. Me fascina tu fuerza, tu vitalidad, tu sonrisa… Te admiro mucho, Demelza. Y no me gustaría perder todo eso. ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?”

Demelza se sonrojó. Ross sonrió cariñosamente.

“Podemos intentarlo.” Parecía una promesa un poco difícil de cumplir. Demelza sabía que estas palabras, y la conversación entera, le iban a pasar factura más tarde, cuando la recordara en la oscuridad de su habitación. “Sí, Ross.”

Ross sonrió de nuevo. Volvía a parecer un poco triste.

“¿Amigos?” Extendió su mano.

“Amigos.” Demelza extendió la suya también y las estrecharon, como si cerraran un trato.

“Vamos. Esta gente debe de estar preguntándose dónde estamos.” Dijo Ross mientras se levantaba. Demelza lo imitó, aún un poco aturdida.

Cuando volvía caminando a su lado al abrigo de la noche estrellada, pensó en que probablemente había comenzado esa nueva “amistad” mintiendo.

Corría el riesgo de enamorarse de Ross Poldark, si es que no lo estaba ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Demelza. Creo que su corazón va a explotar. ¿Y el de Ross?  
> Están jugando con fuego...
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	15. Todas necesitamos una noche de chicas

El canto de los pájaros lo despertó. Era un gran contraste respecto a despertarse en la ciudad. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Entonces, se acordó: estaba en su habitación de Nampara. Y lo siguiente que le vino a la cabeza fue la escapada a la playa con Demelza. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

No podía decir que la conversación con Demelza hubiera ido bien, ya que de alguna manera se dijeron que sentían algo el uno por el otro, aunque no aclarasen mucho qué. Y por esa misma razón también sentía que la conversación no había ido mal.

Se sentía mucho más extraño esa mañana de lo que se había sentido en el último mes, desde que conoció a Demelza. Estaba nervioso, preocupado, mortificado por la culpa y triste y a la vez… ¿un poco feliz? No entendía nada. _Soy idiota._

Ross no podía permitir que esto siguiera adelante. Tenía que cortarlo de alguna forma. Él era el mayor culpable de la situación, por supuesto. Si no se hubiera dedicado a buscar a Demelza, yendo al pub por segunda vez, alojándola en su casa, llamándola, escribiendo mensajes… El problema era que no quería y no podía hacer lo contrario. Se intentaba engañar a sí mismo repitiéndose que lo “exótico” de la situación se pasaría pronto y todo volvería a la normalidad. No podía tener en la cabeza a dos mujeres. Él volvería a estar tranquilo con Elizabeth a su lado y Demelza y él serían amigos, que se verían de vez en cuando sin que existiera tensión entre ellos.

Elizabeth. Cada vez que pensaba en ella se sentía muy culpable. No sabía cómo iba a abordar esta situación con ella. ¿Debía contárselo? Pero, ¿qué le diría? Si en realidad no había pasado nada. Nada físico al menos. Pero sí había pasado algo dentro de él, y eso era, quizá, más doloroso que un contacto físico esporádico. Además, Elizabeth estaba tan distante últimamente…en su mundo. Como si la vida con Ross fuera una más de las tareas que tenía que cumplir. No quería echarle la culpa a eso, pero Ross reconocía que el hastío que sentía de un tiempo a esta parte se debía en gran medida a que la relación con Elizabeth estaba estancada. No era lo único que lo aburría en su vida, pero se había dando cuenta en el último mes que era una parte importante. No hacían demasiados planes; no salían casi nunca por ahí con amigos, ni los dos solos, no viajaban, ni siquiera se habían planteado aún vivir juntos…Elizabeth era una mujer muy ocupada, pero casi siempre con su trabajo o sus amigos. Ross echaba de menos un poco de atención. ¿Era infantil pensar eso?

Precisamente eso es lo que Demelza le había traído. Lo escuchaba, lo miraba como si quisiera conocer mucho más de él, le preguntaba sobre su vida, sobre sus planes. Le había intentado complacer con atenciones, con detalles, con su mirada. Ella lo veía tal y como era. Y Elizabeth sólo miraba a través de él.

Demelza era un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. Le ponía de buen humor tenerla cerca. El sonido de su risa lo hacía reír a él. Verla interactuar con la gente le parecía divertido. Intuía qué le ponía nerviosa y qué de mal humor. Y notaba esa ya familiar sensación de calor en el corazón cada vez que él la hacía reír, aunque no hubieran sido muchas veces. Sólo deseaba verla feliz. Lo último que quería era ser el motivo de su infelicidad. Él no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo jamás.

La noche anterior, en la cala, estaba tan encantadora. Había llevado a alguna que otra chica antes a ese lugar, pero con ninguna había tenido sólo una conversación tan trascendental, sin besos ni caricias de por medio. Bueno, sí, sí hubo caricias con Demelza. Cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en el que se habían acercado tanto. La habría besado. Su perfume inundaba sus sentidos y casi se dejó llevar. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero se controló.

Ella lo acarició, tímidamente, y ese contacto le había provocado una corriente en el lugar en el que había posado sus dedos. Él había cogido su mano, tan fina, entrelazada con la suya, y había besado cada uno de sus nudillos. Eso sería lo máximo que se iba a permitir hacer. A partir de ese momento no podía haber nada más.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, sus amigos los estaban esperando. Dwight y Verity miraron a Ross intrigados y él se las arregló para no darles la oportunidad de hacer preguntas. La despedida con Demelza fue breve. Ya se habían dicho suficiente esa noche. Le pareció que Demelza estaba triste…¿era posible? La habría abrazado con fuerza si hubiera podido hacerlo, pero había demasiada gente delante.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación lo sacaron de sus reflexiones. Por la forma de llamar, sabía que era su padre, que estaba levantado. Cada día era más madrugador.

“¡Ross, levántate! Prudie ha preparado el desayuno. ¿Vienes a desayunar con tu padre?”

Ross dejó para luego la autocompasión y el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ya tendría tiempo para ello. Ahora iba a hacer lo que había venido a hacer en un principio: estar con su padre.

* * *

“¿Tus amigos lo pasaron bien ayer?” Joshua le hablaba por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo.

“Creo que sí.” Ross miraba distraído a su café, al que daba vueltas sin demasiado interés. Prudie había puesto unas tostadas quemadas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ross la miró con irritación, pero Prudie no pareció darse por aludida.

“¿Y tú?”

Ross levantó la mirada hacia su padre y enarcó las cejas.

“Yo también, por supuesto.”

“Ya lo vi.” Joshua bajó el periódico completamente. “Hace tiempo que no te veía tan contento, hijo.”

Ross soltó una risa aislada y volvió a mirar a la mesa. Su padre estaba un poco emotivo últimamente. No le pegaba demasiado.

“Me gustaron tus amigas, por cierto.” Joshua soltó el periódico sobre la mesa.

“No me cabe ninguna duda, Papá. Las mujeres son tu especialidad.” Ross alargó la mano y agarró el periódico que su padre había soltado.

Joshua ni siquiera fingió estar ofendido. Cogió su taza de té y, tras un sorbo y una pausa larga volvió a hablar.

“Caroline es un bombón, pero no tiene ojos para otro que no sea Dwight. Lástima. Y Demelza, me gusta mucho. Tiene algo especial. ¿Tiene novio?”

Ross pensó en lo que había dicho Demelza: _no tengo tiempo, ni ganas, ni mi padre me lo habría permitido._ Le había complacido escuchar eso. _Eres un capullo._

“No, no tiene. ¿Te gusta?” Soltó una risa un tanto amarga.

“Para mí, no. Soy demasiado mayor para ella, por desgracia.” Lo miró por encima de las gafas de leer que no se había quitado aún. Era cierto, su padre tenía una forma de mirar que intimidaba.

Ross cogió el periódico, lo enrolló y golpeó a su padre suavemente con él en el brazo.

“¿Puedo darte un consejo, hijo?”

Ross se estaba levantando para recoger la taza que había usado. No había tocado las tostadas; no tenía hambre.

“Ilústrame, Padre.” Dijo un tanto impaciente, intentando imitar un tono pomposo.

“Disfruta de la vida. Sólo tenemos una.” Mantuvo su rostro serio durante unos segundos para, finalmente, dejar asomar una sonrisa enigmática en su rostro.

Los dos sabían de qué estaban hablando. Pero no era momento de seguir haciéndolo. Ross pensó en todas las cosas que no le estaba contando, de su relación con Elizabeth, de lo confuso que estaba con Demelza…y se le ocurrió que su padre, quizá, podría escucharlo y darle algunos consejos. Parecía como si la edad le hubiera otorgado cierta sabiduría. Pero ese momento no era el adecuado. Para Ross, nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado.

“Venga, Papá. Muévete y vamos a dar un paseo. Enséñame cómo están las tierras, aunque ya me lo puedo imaginar.”

Salió por la puerta, decidido a llenar el día de cosas que hacer. Tenía que mantenerse ocupado.

* * *

Era una suerte que Caroline estuviera tan emocionada por haber pasado la tarde con Dwight, ya que nada parecía ocupar su mente salvo eso. Cuando subieron a casa después de que Dwight las hubiera llevado hasta allí y los dos se despidieran con una sonrisa tímida, Caroline había comenzado a hablar por los codos, analizando cada acción, cada sonrisa y cada comentario de él hacia ella. Demelza la escuchaba con toda la atención que podía mostrar. Ella también tenía sus propias batallas que librar dentro de su cabeza.

Todavía no se explicaba cómo se había dejado llevar por Ross a aquella calita encantadora. Sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido allí le iba a pasar una gran factura, y este era el momento de empezar a pagar por ello.

Todo había ido muy bien hasta ese momento. Se había sentido en paz consigo misma, incluso feliz en algún momento. Hablar con Ross había minado su autocontrol y la había hecho conectar con una parte de ella que no reconocía y que no estaba muy segura de querer sacar a la luz. Ahora estaba tan ansiosa. Mezcla de tristeza, resignación e ¿ilusión? Sabía que Ross sentía algo por ella, aunque no lo hubieran concretado. No estaba loca; no se lo había imaginado.

Todavía temblaba al recordar su aliento sobre su cara. Un poco más y se habrían besado. A Demelza le obsesionaba saber cómo sería besar a Ross…Y su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo de imaginarlo.

_¡No, no! ¡No puede ser!_

Una vez de vuelta a la casa tras la charla con Ross, tras recoger los restos de lo que cada uno había llevado se habían despedido. Demelza le volvió a decir a Joshua lo mucho que le había gustado Nampara y Joshua le dio un abrazo; antes de separarse le susurró al oído que era bienvenida a esa casa siempre que quisiera. Eso hizo a Demelza sentir cierta tristeza…dudaba que pudiera volver cuando le apeteciera. No mientras sintiera esa tensión hacia Ross. Y cuando le tocó decir adiós a Ross, se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y asentir. Él la correspondió de la misma manera, aunque le pareció que tenía ganas de acercarse más a ella. En el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad, sentada en el asiento de atrás en el coche, tuvo la impresión de que Dwight la observaba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor. Algo intuía, por supuesto.

Tenía que olvidarse de Ross y cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho: ser amigos. Demelza sabía perfectamente que la mejor manera de llevarla a cabo sería no verlo. Y eso era lo que pretendía hacer. Se encontrarían sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. Mientras tanto, se entretendría con otras cosas: trabajo, sus hermanos, salir con Caroline…

“Por cierto, Demelza. ¿Dónde estuvisteis Ross y tú tanto tiempo? Os fuisteis sin decir nada.” Caroline interrumpió sus pensamientos. Demelza había dejado de escucharla ya hacía rato.

“Ah, ya. Salimos a tomar el aire un momento. Como estábamos fuera me quiso enseñar una pequeña playa que hay cerca de la casa. Nos entretuvimos un poco bajando hasta allí. Me gustó mucho, la verdad.” Levantó los hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia a lo que estaba diciendo. Decidió omitir unos cuantos detalles. No era el momento de hablar de ello y tampoco estaba segura de que lo quisiera hacer a corto plazo.

Caroline detectó algo en el tono con el que hablaba Demelza que le preocupó y le hizo olvidarse por un momento de Dwight para centrarse en su amiga.

“¿Todo bien, Demelza?” Se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su brazo, dándole un apretón cariñoso.

Demelza no pudo evitarlo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Caroline la abrazó.

“Lo siento, Caroline. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada. Creo que me voy a acostar. Mañana analizamos bien todo lo de Dwight, ¿vale?” Quería salir de allí y estar a solas en su habitación para poder llorar tranquila.

“Claro, cariño. Vete a la cama. Tienes cara de cansada. Mañana hablamos…” Su cara llena de preocupación.” Algo había pasado que su amiga no quería contarle.

Una vez a solas, Demelza se puso el pijama, se lavó la cara y se metió en la cama, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. Miró el móvil y escribió un mensaje a Drake.

D: _Mañana nos vemos, hermanito? Díselo a Sam también._

Luego apagó el móvil. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día. No quería estar pendiente, esperando un mensaje de cierta persona, que no llegaría. Lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormirse fue en aquellos ojos negros que la miraban intensamente bajo la noche estrellada.

* * *

Habían pasado casi un par de semanas tras la visita a Nampara. Demelza y Ross no habían vuelto a hablar. En un principio, eso le había hecho esta ansiosa pero poco a poco ese sentimiento había ido dejando paso a una supuesta indiferencia y el nacimiento de la voluntad de seguir adelante.

Consiguió esquivar las preguntas de Caroline tras haberse desmoronado un poco aquella noche después de todas las emociones. Demelza alegó que se sentía sobrepasada por todos los cambios en su vida y que haber estado en Nampara le recordaba a todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de su vida. Como excusa era convincente, pero no estaba segura de que Caroline se la hubiera tragado del todo.

Lo bueno era que Caroline sabía dónde parar. Si Demelza no deseaba hablar, no lo haría y no la presionaría.

Demelza buscó estar muy ocupada durante la semana. Los días de diario, en la tienda, los fines de semana, limpiando unas oficinas. Llegaba tan agotada a casa que sólo le quedaba tiempo para comer algo, dormir y repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente.

La segunda semana en la que Demelza pretendía hacer lo mismo, Caroline se puso firme y le prohibió buscarse un trabajo eventual para el fin de semana. Trabajaría durante la semana, sí, pero el fin de semana descansaría. O más bien, el fin de semana saldría por ahí con Caroline y descansaría.

Demelza estaba maldiciendo el momento en el que aceptó semejante prohibición, cuando se vio delante del espejo, probándose un vestido negro ajustado que le había prestado Caroline. Estaba más delgada y ojerosa. ¿Dónde pretendía Caroline que fuera con ese aspecto?

Pero Caroline no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Entró en la habitación de Demelza para dejar al lado de ella, en el suelo, un par de zapatos que quitaban el hipo de lo altos que eran. Además, también traía consigo su bolsa de maquillaje. Sin darle tregua, obligó a Demelza a sentarse en la cama y se puso manos a la obra con ella.

Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo, parecía otra persona la que le devolvía la mirada. El vestido negro se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Por delante no llevaba escote, pero por detrás dejaba ver gran parte de la piel de su espalda, blanca como la nieve. Se había puesto unas medias negras transparentes con una línea negra dibujada por la parte trasera de sus piernas y sus muslos. Los zapatos estilizaban su figura, y si se miraba por detrás, el efecto de la línea de las medias con los zapatos de tacón le hacían parecer sexy. Demelza se sonrojó sólo de mirarse. Ella nunca había sido sexy. Tampoco reconocía su cara. No estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse. Caroline no le había recargado mucho; sólo un poco de eyeliner negro que daba forma de ojos de gato a sus ojos claros, una máscara de pestañas que las hacía imposiblemente largas y un tono rouge aterciopelado en los labios.

“Estás impresionante, Demelza.” Dijo su amiga, que estaba a su lado, mirándola en el espejo. “Está mal que lo diga, pero soy la mejor haciendo esto.”

“Caroline, no puedo salir así.” Demelza la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí misma echando miradas a su reflejo en el espejo.

“Puedes y vas a salir así.” Caroline se dio la vuelta. “Es hora de que te empieces a divertir. Mañana, cuando te lo hayas pasado bien, me darás las gracias.” Sin más, salió de la habitación, lista para cambiarse de ropa y maquillarse.

Demelza debía de estar loca, porque no rechistó más.

* * *

Ya desde el comienzo de la noche Demelza se sentía fuera de su elemento. Caroline había pedido un taxi para que las llevara a uno de los clubs de moda; esos a los que ella solía ir y que Demelza no había pisado en su vida. Al llegar, el portero las dejó pasar inmediatamente, saltándose la larga cola y poco después de estar dentro del bar, ya tenían un par de copas en sus manos. Ni siquiera las habían pagado.

Lo que siguió a todo ello fue música, alcohol y mucha gente alrededor de ellas. Demelza pensaba que se iba a volver loca con tanto lío, pero Caroline se mantenía en todo momento cerca de ella.

Al principio estaba nerviosa pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar. Después de la primera copa vino una segunda y después un chupito que no sabía de dónde había salido. La música era atronadora, le perforaba los oídos y retumbaba en su pecho, pero lo que inicialmente le molestaba, la fue envolviendo hasta llevarla a un estado muy cercano a una diversión que pocas veces había experimentado.

Si se lo hubiera contado a alguien de los que estaba a su lado, no la habrían creído. Una chica de 22 años que nunca ha salido de fiesta y que, de repente, está en medio de una pista de baile, perdiendo el control junto a su amiga, la más sociable del lugar.

En un momento dado, Demelza, ya bastante borracha, se echó a reír. Caroline la abrazaba y le decía lo mucho que la quería, probablemente por los efectos del alcohol, porque Caroline no solía perder la compostura. Pensó en que su amiga también estaba necesitando una noche así y ella nunca se prestaba a ello. _¡Yo también te quiero, Caroline!_ Si había un momento para la exaltación de la amistad, era ese.

Siguieron bailando y hablando con unos y con otros. No quería pensarlo, pero se le habían acercado muchos chicos. Ninguno le interesaba, por supuesto. Ninguno de los que estaba allí. Esa noche no buscaba eso, aunque Caroline estuviera empeñada en ello. En ese punto de la noche, Demelza sólo buscaba divertirse y dar rienda suelta a la loca que vivía dentro de ella.

Sacó su móvil un momento para ver la hora. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

R: _Hola, Demelza. Hace mucho que no hablamos… Cómo va todo? Espero que bien_ :)

 _Siempre tan oportuno_.

De repente sintió que necesitaba un respiro. Hasta tenía ganas de llorar. Le indicó a Caroline por señas que iba al baño un momento. Ella estaba muy entretenida hablando con dos chicos, así que le hizo un ademán con la mano que Demelza interpretó como que no se preocupara, así que se fue rumbo al baño. Una vez allí, y después de esperar una larga cola para ir al retrete, se miró en el espejo del lavabo. No reconocía a esa mujer que estaba delante de ella, con el pelo alborotado, las pupilas dilatadas, el rímel un poco corrido y los labios todavía con rastros de pintalabios rojo.

_Ross Poldark, tenías que aparecer justo ahora…¡Judas!_

Había pensado en él toda la noche, por supuesto. En qué diría si la viera así vestida y maquillada y si le gustaría.

Fantaseaba con la idea de encontrárselo y Dios sabe lo que le habría dicho. No, Ross no tenía derecho a invadir sus pensamientos. No esa noche, en la que se estaba divirtiendo sin que él tuviera nada que ver.

No iba a contestar. No por el momento. Guardó el móvil juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y, después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, salió fuera del baño.

Cuando volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Caroline hablando con unos chicos, alguien le tocó la espalda. Demelza se dio la vuelta.

“Tu amiga está ahí, sentada en esos sillones…por si la estabas buscando.”

Era un hombre joven, quizá unos cinco o seis años mayor que ella. Tenía el pelo un poco largo, rizado, de un color que a Demelza le pareció castaño claro bajo la escasa luz de la discoteca. La miraba directamente con unos ojos marrones bien abiertos. Lo primero que pensó Demelza al verlo es que tenía cara de bueno. Su boca estaba muy cerca de la oreja de Demelza, para hacerse oír.

Demelza le dio las gracias y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a buscar a Caroline cuando este hombre la agarró suavemente por el brazo.

“Oye…no suelo hacer esto. Llevo un rato fijándome en ti y ahora que me he atrevido a acercarme me gustaría decirte que eres la chica más guapa de este lugar.”

Demelza sonrió. Si hubiera estado menos bebida probablemente lo habría despachado rápido. No era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Al fin y al cabo había sido camarera en un bar muchas veces.

“¿Sólo de este lugar? Eso no me hace muy especial… Sería mejor si fuera la más guapa de todos los lugares.” Se oyó decir Demelza. ¿De verdad había dicho eso?

“Bueno…Permíteme acompañarte a todos los lugares y lo podremos comprobar juntos.” Dijo él conteniendo una sonrisa. “Me llamo Hugh, Hugh Armitage. Es un placer conocerte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, pero la cosa se tiene que complicar un poco.  
> Bienvenido, Hugh.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Para los próximos capítulos puede que me tome unos días, pero intentaré ser lo más rápida posible.  
> Gracias por leer y por comentar!


	16. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quién soy yo?

Después del fin de semana en Nampara con su padre, Ross volvía a la ciudad más perdido y lleno de dudas. Lo que había visto allí, rodeado de sus amigos, con Demelza cerca, la conversación implícita con su padre, le había hecho darse cuenta de que anhelaba una vida que ahora mismo le parecía no estar a su alcance. Él era, en esencia, Nampara y todo lo que representaba. Las tierras que rodeaban su casa y el mar abierto formaban parte de su alma, y ahora los sentía lejanos, de otra vida.

La existencia de Demelza sólo venía a sazonar toda aquella situación de dudas, pero no era la causa, sólo la chispa que había desencadenado un cambio. Algo mucho más profundo.

Estaba enamorado de Elizabeth. Lo sabía o creía saberlo. Pensaba en ella constantemente, aunque últimamente fuera más con un tinte de culpabilidad y obligándola a compartir espacio en su mente con Demelza. No podía ser de otra forma. Llevaba años detrás de ella. Su tacto, su olor, sus besos, su presencia al lado en la cama…todo eso le era más familiar que cualquier otra cosa. Y sin embargo, estaba cada día más aburrido de su vida con ella y la sentía más lejos.

Algo tenía que cambiar. Y para cambiar debía ser él el que tomara la iniciativa. Iba pensando en todo esto en el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Había tomado una decisión: hablaría con Elizabeth. Todavía no sabía muy bien qué le diría ni cómo, porque él mismo no lo entendía muy bien.

No se trataba de romper nada, no. Tenía claro que quería estar con ella. Pero también quería contar con Demelza en su vida. Creía que las cosas podrían funcionar si normalizaba la situación. Puede que incluso ellas dos pudieran conocerse y llevarse bien. Seguro que Elizabeth podría ser una aliada valiosa para Demelza, como lo estaba siendo Caroline, y, por otro lado, Demelza podría aportar una visión más sencilla y fresca de la vida a Elizabeth. Como lo había hecho con él.

Construía esos castillos en el aire mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Lo que ocurrió en realidad, fue muy distinto.

Elizabeth volvía el domingo por la noche de Londres. Ross y ella habían quedado en que él la esperaría en la casa de ella y cenarían juntos.

En un arranque de optimismo, Ross pasó por un restaurante que preparaba comida para llevar. Encargó un plato de salmón al horno, con guarnición de verduras y patatas asadas y compró una botella de vino blanco en un supermercado de 24 horas que puso a enfriar nada más entrar en casa de Elizabeth.

Cuando llegó, Ross se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Elizabeth parecía de mal humor, casi enfadada. Apenas le dio un casto beso en los labios cuando él abrió la puerta. Él le preguntó por su fin de semana y ella respondió escuetamente que estaba muy cansada. Ni siquiera le preguntó a él qué tal había ido el suyo.

Mientras ella iba a la habitación para dejar su maleta, Ross se había quedado de pie en el salón, un poco pasmado. Su humor también estaba empezando a cambiar. Fue hacia la habitación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras la observaba.

“¿Qué haces ahí parado, Ross? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.”

“¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ido todo bien durante el fin de semana?”

“Ya te he dicho que sí. Estoy muy cansada. No he parado en dos días y sólo quiero estar tranquila al llegar a casa.”

Ross se cruzó de brazos. No entendía nada. ¿Estaba enfadada con él?

“He encargado algo para cenar en ese restaurante que te gusta tanto…No es gran cosa, pero he pensado que tendrías hambre.”

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, lanzó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y volvió a entretenerse con su maleta.

Ross frunció el ceño.

“Elizabeth, ¿qué pasa?” Se aventuró a entrar en la habitación y acercarse a ella.

“No me pasa nada. No tengo ganas de hablar, ni de cenar. Sólo quiero una taza de té e irme a la cama. ¿Es tanto pedir?”

Ross recorrió los dos pasos que lo separaban de ella y le tocó el brazo con cautela. Ella no se apartó, pero seguía sin mirarlo.

“Elizabeth…¿qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadada por algo?”

“No, Ross. No estoy enfadada. Estoy agotada. No sé por qué has insistido tanto en vernos hoy.”

Él sí que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

“¿Para estar juntos? ¿Porque hace días que no nos vemos? ¿Te parecen buenas razones?” Ross la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo. _Qué mosca le ha picado._

“Por lo que sé, has estado muy entretenido estos días, ¿no? Con Verity, con Dwight y con tu nueva amiguita.”

“¿Mi _nueva_ amiguita?” Dio un paso atrás. “¿Hablas de Demelza?”

Elizabeth lo miró, por fin. Su rostro serio, no delataba ninguna emoción.

“Sí. Esa que últimamente te ronda y que al parecer te envía cosas a tu oficina.”

¿Cómo sabía eso? Él no se lo había contado.

“Elizabeth…Demelza no me _ronda.” Más bien podría decirse que es al contrario._ “Es una amiga. Y me envió algo a la oficina en agradecimiento por lo que…hicimos por ella. También le envió algo a Dwight, y estoy segura de que habrá hecho algo también por Verity.” Al parecer había llegado el momento de explicarse.

“¿Y qué te envió, si puede saberse?”

De pronto se sentía un poco ridículo. Si hubiera hablado de esto antes no estarían en este punto.

“Una tarta de manzana. Y a Dwight unas galletas con chocolate.”

Elizabeth lo miró un momento para a continuación echarse a reír. Cogió la maleta, ya vacía y se dirigió con ella hacia el armario, para guardarla.

“¿De qué te ríes?” Ross estaba plantado en medio de la habitación con las manos extendidas, las palmas hacia arriba. “¿De qué va todo esto, Elizabeth?”

“De nada, Ross.” Entró en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Hablaba con ligereza, como si el asunto le importara más bien poco. “Me río de lo increíble que es que no te des cuenta de que esa chica está detrás de una gran oportunidad. No es tonta, claro, tú, Dwight… Me pregunto a cuál preferirá. Aunque si yo fuera ella, me esmeraría más con los regalos.”

Ross apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. Se mantuvo en silencio, miró hacia el suelo y respiró dos veces profundamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación. Fue hacia la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la isla central.

Un minuto o dos después, Elizabeth salió de la habitación.

“¿Estás enfadado?”

La mirada que le echó Ross no dejaba lugar a dudas.

“Ross…cariño. No te enfades. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Últimamente te veo descentrado. A veces pienso que te estás convirtiendo en alguien débil y confiado. Tú no eres así. Tienes que ser más despierto. No me gustaría que tú o Dwight cayerais en las redes de esa chica. No sabéis cuáles son sus intenciones. Es problemática, y ha visto el cielo abierto cuando Dwight, Verity y tú le habéis salvado el pellejo. Le habéis abierto las puertas a un mundo de comodidades…Ha pasado de vivir con su padre borracho y sus hermanos a estar en casa de Caroline…codeándose con lo mejor de la ciudad…”

_¿Débil?_

“Elizabeth, cállate.“ Ross levantó la mano, haciendo un signo para que parase. “Cállate de una vez.”

Le molestaba muchísimo que Elizabeth juzgara tan a la ligera a las personas que no eran como ella, y sobre todo a Demelza. Le molestaba más eso que el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado débil por la razón que fuese.

No la conocía en absoluto. Demelza era la persona más sencilla y más inocente que había conocido en mucho tiempo, y lo último que ella haría, al menos por lo que Ross intuía de ella, sería relacionarse con alguien por interés.

Le perturbaba mucho lo rápido que estaba cambiando la imagen que él tenía de Elizabeth por momentos. Evidentemente, algo estaba pasándole a él, en su vida en general, o con Demelza en particular, pero ella estaba tan equivocada. El problema lo tenía Ross con Demelza, no a la inversa.

Pero lo más perturbador de todo era la sensación de que Elizabeth no estaba viendo eso; no era consciente de lo que Ross sentía o de si él se estaba alejando de ella. Sabía, porque después de tantos años la conocía bastante bien, que estaba usando esta discusión por otro motivo. Era como si necesitara discutir, pero el tema no le importara.

Eso sí que le enfadaba. Por encima de todas las dudas, del hastío, de las conversaciones por teléfono o por mensaje con Demelza, de la charla en la cala de Nampara, en la que casi habría besado a una mujer que no era su novia, de la culpabilidad que le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar…por encima de todo eso, ahora estaba enfadado por ver a una desconocida, una petulante, una ¿tonta?, delante de él a la que el resto del mundo, el mundo de Ross en particular, no le importaba.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado por su padre; ni ese día ni en las últimas semanas.

Elizabeth no dijo nada más. Lo miraba fijamente. En ese momento le parecía una total desconocida.

“No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado este fin de semana. No sé si has tenido mucho trabajo o si ocurre algo más. Lo que sé es que has entrado en casa, casi sin mirarme, ni siquiera me has preguntado qué tal estoy o qué tal ha ido el fin de semana. Creo que has sacado el pretexto de Demelza como podías haber sacado cualquier otro para irritarme. Y lo has conseguido.” Hizo un pausa, sin dejar de mirarla. “Pero si realmente piensas lo que estás diciendo, te diré que te equivocas. Demelza es una buena persona, con una vida difícil, como ya sabes, que trabaja duro para salir adelante. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Pregunta a cualquiera de mis amigos, o pregúntale a Verity lo que piensa de ella y todos coincidirán conmigo. No pretende otra cosa que ser agradecida porque la hemos ayudado en un momento horrible de su vida. Y te diré que pienso seguir haciéndolo porque es mi amiga y me gustaría que la conocieras. Aunque ahora mismo se me han quitado las ganas.”

Se levantó de la silla, pasó al lado de Elizabeth sin mirarla y se dirigió a la entrada. Cogió su abrigo.

“¿Te marchas?”

“Sí. Vine con la intención de disfrutar de este rato contigo, pero creo que hoy ya no va a ser posible. Será que soy débil y ya no tengo ganas de discutir. Yo también estoy cansado y me voy a casa. Descansa. Ya hablaremos.”

Elizabeth asintió y no respondió. Ross la miró una vez más antes de abrir la puerta y salir de casa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su vida?

* * *

Había sido una semana para olvidar. Tras la discusión con Elizabeth, Ross y ella habían estado varios días sin hablarse. Él se negó a ser el primero en dar señales de vida.

Ahora sí que estaba volviéndose loco. No entendía aún qué es lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía soportar pensar en lo que le había dicho Elizabeth sobre Demelza. No la reconocía.

Era como si la vida estuviera intentando decirle que todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Se sentía realmente triste y perdido. Cada paso que daba parecía alejarlo más de Elizabeth y acercarlo más a Demelza. Pero ahora ninguna de las dos cosas le parecía buena.

No quiso llamar ni escribir a Demelza; no se sentía con fuerzas y no podía irle con ese cuento. Era injusto para ella. Tampoco ella le escribió ni lo llamó.

Se aisló de todo el mundo durante esos días. No creía ser buena compañía. Se dedicaba a ir del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo. Verity notó que algo pasaba e intentó preguntarle, pero Ross la cortó rápido. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni sabía por dónde empezar a hacerlo.

Los días pasaban y no estaba seguro de que fuera a saber nada de Elizabeth pronto. Por eso, cuando por fin ocurrió, lo pilló totalmente desprevenido.

Una tarde, mientras aún estaba en el trabajo, terminando un papeleo que quería adelantar para el día siguiente , su secretaria llamó a la puerta.

“¿Señor Poldark?”

“Sí.” Levantó la mirada, un tanto irritado. “Veronica, ¿qué pasa?” Añadió. Ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor.

“Alguien desea verlo.”

“No estoy para nadie. Ya te lo he di..”

“Es la Señorita Chynoweth. Dice que es urgente.”

Ross sintió un peso en el estómago.

“Hazla pasar.”

Elizabeth entró en su despacho y acto seguido se echó a llorar. Ross se levantó automáticamente y ella corrió a sus brazos. Le contó que había tenido unas semanas horribles, con muchos problemas en el trabajo. Al parecer, la situación era insostenible. El ambiente en el bufete era muy malo y ella estaba bajo mucha presión. Le explicó que no le había querido contar nada para no crearle una preocupación más. Lo más seguro es que fueran a disolver el gabinete para el que ella trabajaba y se quedaría sin empleo.

A pesar de que seguía enfadado, no pudo evitar el impulso de consolarla. Aparcó por un momento todas sus dudas y los malos pensamientos y se dejó llevar.

Si Elizabeth pensaba que estaba descentrado, o que era débil, desde luego se lo estaba demostrando más que nunca en ese momento.

* * *

Era sábado por la noche y había decidido quedarse en casa. Durante la última semana, Elizabeth y él habían pasado todas las noches juntos. Él aún estaba un poco tenso con ella y no terminaba de digerir lo que había pasado. Elizabeth estaba más complaciente que nunca y después de varios días le había pedido perdón. Poco a poco él se había ido ablandando.

Pero esa noche quería estar solo.

En realidad, no quería estar solo. Quería hablar con Demelza; con la amiga. Quería tener una conversación ligera sobre cualquier cosa, escuchar su risa y hacer algunas bromas que le levantaran el ánimo.

La echaba de menos y esa noche era plenamente consciente de ello.

Tenía el móvil al lado. Lo cogió y jugueteó con él unos minutos…Podría escribirle un mensaje. Ella no había dado señales de vida, quizá estaría ocupada, o quizá la conversación en Nampara la había asustado y prefería poner distancia entre los dos. Ese pensamiento lo angustiaba. Y ya lo había aparcado demasiado tiempo para lidiar con lo de Elizabeth.

Comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Lo borró y lo reescribió unas cuantas veces.

R: _Hola, Demelza. Hace mucho que no hablamos… Cómo va todo? Espero que bien_ :)

Lo envió. _Menudo mensaje más soso._ Al fin y al cabo era un mensaje de un amigo para una amiga.

No recibir respuesta sólo terminó de deprimirlo un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En algún momento tenía que llegar esto...Muchas reflexiones muy dolorosas para Ross.
> 
> Un capítulo particularmente difícil de escribir. Lo que pase a partir de ahora, no lo sé!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	17. Verdaderos amigos

La noche de chicas había sido una locura. Por lo menos para Demelza, que no estaba acostumbrada.

Seguía tumbada en la cama. Llevaba un buen rato despierta pero no tenía ganas de levantarse. Le dolían muchísimo los pies por los tacones…En un momento de la noche había acabado descalza, en el taxi de vuelta a casa.

Caroline aún no se había levantado; no la oía por casa. Cuando se levantara, Demelza se imaginaba que la sometería a un tercer grado con lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

No es que hubiera ocurrido gran cosa. Un chico bastante mono, llamado Hugh, se había acercado a ella cuando la vio sola entre toda la gente y empezó a hablar con ella. Demelza estaba acostumbrada a esquivar piropos de hombres borrachos en el bar, pero recibir el tipo de atención que le había brindado Hugh era otra cosa. La miraba como si sólo existiera ella en aquella sala. Con menos alcohol en sangre, Demelza habría cortado por lo sano o habría huido con alguna excusa, pero aquella noche necesitaba algo más. Algo que, al parecer Hugh, sí le podía proporcionar. Hablaron de todo un poco. De cuando en cuando, el intercalaba algún cumplido de forma elegante que Demelza intentaba esquivar como podía y se limitaba a sonreír. Verdaderamente era un chico con cierto encanto y su forma de mirar la hacía sentir especial, que al fin y al cabo era lo que necesitaba, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

No había pasado nada con él, por supuesto. Ella no era capaz de dejarse llevar tanto, pero cuando volvía en el taxi se dio cuenta de que le había dado su número a ese desconocido. Lo que por la noche le pareció una buena idea, esa mañana le parecía todo lo contario. No tenía ganas de recibir ningún mensaje de ningún chico. Quizá Hugh no escribiría ni llamara y la historia se terminaría ahí.

_Hablando de mensajes…_

No había contestado a Ross. La noche anterior porque no tenía ganas y no se fiaba de lo que pudiera surgir de una conversación en la que ella estaba bebida; y por la mañana no encontraba fuerzas. Se sentía un poco mal por no haber contestado, pero también pensaba que no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Creía que si lo hacía, tendría más riesgo de caer en la red del encanto de Ross. Y Ross tenía una vida, tenía una novia y la situación era un poco confusa para los dos. Mejor no arriesgarse. O sí (en el fondo tenía ganas de verlo y de hablar con él, pero no lo reconocería en voz alta). Bueno, ya se lo pensaría a lo largo del día. Probablemente Ross no estaba mirando el móvil desesperado cada dos por tres para ver si ella había respondido.

Se estiró una vez más y se decidió a levantarse. Conectó los auriculares al móvil y puso música. _Mother Nature’s Son_ , de _The Beatles_. Siempre le subían el ánimo. Era hora de afrontar el domingo. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que preparar un desayuno para dos.

Caroline se levantó una hora más tarde que ella. Demelza siempre envidiaba lo divina que estaba a todas horas. No importaba si había dormido diez o dos horas; siempre estaba fantástica.

Como Demelza temía, lo primero que hizo fue bombardearla a preguntas. ¿ _Quién era ese chico? El caso es que me sonaba su cara. Es muy mono. ¿¡Le diste tu número!? ¡Bien hecho!_

“¡Caroline, ya! Dame un respiro.” Demelza se reía. Adoraba a Caroline, pero podía ser un poco pesada.

Después de tomarle el pelo un poco más, las dos comentaron todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Caroline se había encontrado con mucha gente conocida y se había estado haciendo fotos con todo el mundo. Demelza esperaba no salir en ninguna de ellas. No le hacía ninguna gracia. Ella no tenía redes sociales, ni quería tenerlas; y tampoco quería salir en fotos de gente desconocida. Hizo prometer a Caroline que no subiría a Instagram ni a Facebook ninguna foto con ella, y Caroline aceptó de mala gana. _Con lo monísimas que estamos en esta._

Después de desayunar, Demelza se fue a la ducha. Caroline remoloneaba en el sofá, revisando el correo electrónico, con la televisión de fondo.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos bajo el agua, cuando de pronto Caroline llamó a la puerta insistentemente. No la podía oír bien así que cerró el grifo.

“¡Caroline! ¿¡Qué!?”

“¡Te ha escrito! ¡Hugh…te ha escrito!”

* * *

H: _Cómo acabaron tus pies? Los estás cuidando bien hoy? ;)_

_P.D. Ya que no me pediste mi número, me he tomado la libertad de escribirte yo. No tengo ganas de esperar a que el destino nos vuelva a hacer coincidir._

_Ay, no_. Ahora tenía una cosa más en qué pensar.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Demelza estuvo intercambiando mensajes con Hugh. Pudo saber que era abogado de una importante firma que trabajaba tanto en Inglaterra como a nivel internacional. Cuando Demelza se lo contó a Caroline, ésta se puso a investigar y confirmó de qué lo conocía. Era un chico de buena familia que se había sacado la carrera de abogacía con honores y trabajaba aquí y allá, sobre todo con multinacionales. Probablemente habrían coincidido en alguna cena o cocktail de las altas esferas por las que se movía Caroline, pero no lo recordaba bien.

Eso no hizo sentir muy bien a Demelza. Todo eso le seguía quedando tan lejos. Cualquiera diría que era un imán para gente con dinero…¡Como si ella lo buscase!

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Demelza no le mintió cuando le contó a qué se dedicaba ella, pero tampoco quiso darle muchos detalles. Prefería seguir manteniendo la conversación en un plano más superficial.

De vez en cuando le venía Ross a la mente. Más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No le había contestado y se sentía un poco mal por ello, pero él tampoco había vuelto a decir nada.

La noche del jueves, Caroline pasó a recoger a Demelza para ir a tomar algo; habían quedado con Verity. Demelza tenía ganas de verla, aunque estar con ella era tener más presente a Ross. Pero para Demelza, merecía la pena arriesgarse por Verity; la apreciaba mucho como amiga.

Verity parecía bastante cansada. Contaba que estaba agobiada por el trabajo. Ross y ella estaban reuniéndose casi todos los días y trabajando codo con codo hasta tarde para sacar adelante un proyecto importante. Parecía realmente saturada. ¿Le gustaba su trabajo? En eso le recordaba un poco a Ross. Eran bastante parecidos, en realidad.

En un momento dado, Caroline se ausentó para ir al baño. Verity se inclinó un poco hacia Demelza. Por la cara que puso, quería hablarle de algo que le preocupaba.

“Demelza…¿has hablado con Ross estas semanas?”

Demelza esperó que no se le notara en la cara el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

“No…la verdad es que no he hablado con él. Me escribió un mensaje pero…”

“Estoy un poco preocupada.” Le interrumpió Verity.

“¿Por qué” Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

“Lo veo raro…como si estuviera triste. Hace un par de semanas estuvo varios días de un humor extraño. Apenas hablaba, no sonreía y comía poco. Y créeme que sé a ciencia cierta que mi primo come como un león hambriento. He intentado hablar con él pero me evita. Pensé que quizá tú…sabías algo que a mí se me escapa.” Verity la miraba como esperanzada de encontrar una respuesta válida por parte de Demelza.

Pero no, ella no sabía nada y ni siquiera le había respondido cuando él contactó con ella. El alma se le cayó a los pies. _Judas._

“Lo siento, Verity. No hablo con él desde que estuvimos en Nampara… Pero intentaré hacerlo, ¿vale?” Era más una promesa para sí misma que para Verity. “Seguro que todo va bien.”

“Sí, lo sé. Me preocupo demasiado. Pero es que Ross es…especial.” Verity sonrió con tristeza. “No es muy abierto. Suele guardarse todo para él y a veces le ha pasado factura.”

“¿En qué sentido?” Ahora sí que tenía curiosidad.

“Bueno…cuando era más joven, con tu edad más o menos, pasó por una etapa un poco complicada. Creo que se le juntó todo un poco. El hecho de perder a su madre tan joven y Joshua más centrado en sí mismo que en él…Ross se vio solo, con bastante dinero a su alcance y la sensación de tener poco que perder. Se ausentaba en la universidad, bebía, jugaba, se metía en peleas…” Verity parecía bastante conmovida. Realmente lo apreciaba mucho, como a un hermano. “En una de esas casi lo matan. Al final lo único que le quedó fue la cicatriz en la cara, pero estuvo bastante mal.”

Demelza tragó saliva. No sabía nada de todo eso. Claro, cómo lo iba a saber, si no había hablado con él desde hace tiempo y deliberadamente. _Menuda amiga de mierda._

“Verity, no sabía nada. Yo…lo siento mucho.”

“No pasa nada. Es normal que no te lo haya contado. No es algo de lo que se sienta orgulloso.” Verity volvió a sonreír. “Pero luego se reformó. No sé si fue la influencia de Elizabeth o qué pero empezó a ser más formal. De hecho, sacó la carrera adelante y muy bien y entró a trabajar en la empresa familiar. Hoy en día es uno de los más valiosos, según mi humilde opinión. Mi padre no lo reconocerá, pero no quiere dejarlo escapar. A veces hasta pienso que desearía que fuera su hijo en vez de Francis…” Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado.

Demelza la miraba con cariño. Era agradable oír a alguien hablar tan bien de Ross. Lo conocía bien y lo quería mucho. Y se sentía orgullosa de él. Estaba segura de que se merecía ese cariño.

“Seguro que todo va bien.” Repitió lo mismo que había dicho antes. Deseaba que fuera cierto. Extendió su mano hacia la de Verity y la estrechó con un apretón rápido. “Hablaré con él. Te lo prometo.”

Verity asintió, agradecida, mientras Caroline volvía a ocupar su asiento.

“¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Caroline? Ya pensábamos que te habías perdido.”

“¡Había mucha cola! Y bueno, de camino he pedido tres copas de vino más…Ah, aquí vienen ¿Por qué brindamos ahora?”

El resto de la velada siguieron hablando de todo un poco. Demelza no le contó a Verity nada sobre Hugh y agradeció que Caroline tampoco lo hiciera. Ya habría tiempo para ello y, en realidad, tampoco tenía tanta importancia.

Cuando se marcharon, Demelza iba pensando en lo que había hablado con Verity un rato antes. Ella se había aislado para protegerse de Ross y de sentir algo por él, pero aquella noche se habían prometido ser amigos y los amigos hablan y escuchan. Quizá él también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no molestarla, pero ella estaba pensando más en sí misma que en él. Ella no era así. Tenía dos opciones: hacer oídos sordos y asegurarse de echarlo poco a poco de su cabeza y de su vida o hacer el esfuerzo de cumplir su promesa, arriesgando su corazón.

Para cuando llegó a casa, ya lo tenía decidido.

* * *

Notaba el latido del corazón en los oídos. Un tono…dos tonos…tres tonos…cuatro tonos…cinco tonos…

Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando Ross contestó.

“Hola.”

“Hola, Ross. ¿Qué tal?”

“Bien.” Sonaba muy serio. “¿Y tú?”

“Bien, también.” Cerró los ojos. Estaba muy nerviosa de repente. Él parecía enfadado. “Ross…siento mucho no haberte contestado ni haber llamado…”

“No pasa nada.” Cortó él. “Supongo que has estado muy ocupada. Es normal, tranquila.”

“No, no hay excusa. Lo siento mucho.”

“No te disculpes. De verdad que no pasa nada.” ¿Estaba impaciente por colgar?

“Ross, yo…te he echado de menos.”

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos y luego lo oyó suspirar al otro lado del teléfono.

“Yo también te he echado de menos.” Lo dijo con un tono más suave. Demelza sintió un gran alivio.

Demelza sonrió y estaba segura de que él también lo estaba haciendo, aunque fuera mínimamente.

“¿Qué haces mañana?” Se le había ocurrido una idea. Quizá podía estar bien.

“Probablemente trabajar hasta tarde y poco más.” Ahora sí que parecía un poco más relajado.

“¿Y si te propongo un plan?”

“¿Qué plan?”

“Quiero invitar a mis hermanos a cenar a casa mañana. Caroline también estará. ¿Qué te parece si ahora te presento yo a lo mejor de mi familia?”

Ross rio. Le gustaba oírlo reírse, después de todo lo que le había contado Verity. Se mantenía callado, probablemente sopesando la propuesta.

“¿Y bien?” ¿Lo rechazaría?

“Tengo dos preguntas: ¿te parece bien si aviso a Dwight? y ¿qué podemos llevar?”

“Sí a lo primero, por supuesto. Y, si quieres, trae vino.” Se había puesto muy contenta. _Qué predecible._ “Pero quiero que sepas una cosa…”

“¿Qué?”

“Mañana vamos a cocinar juntos. Así que no te relajes.” Se le iba ocurriendo el plan sobre la marcha, pero le parecía algo fantástico y que podrían disfrutar. Seguro que era divertido ver a Ross cocinar.

Ross soltó una risa que hizo a Demelza reír también. ¿Aceptaría el reto?

“No sabes dónde te metes… Soy un desastre.”

“Mañana lo serás un poco menos. Fíate de una experta. Yo te ayudaré. ¿Qué me dices?”

“Pues…Siempre que seas tú la que dirija…Yo seré tu humilde servidor.” Dijo con voz risueña.

Demelza habría pegado un salto de alegría. No podía ponerse tan contenta. Había que relajar eso.

“Vale, entonces nada de trabajar hasta tarde. Mañana, a las 6 en nuestra casa. ¿Bien?”

“Bien. A las 6. Hasta mañana, Demelza.” Pronunció su nombre como siempre, con mucha suavidad.

Colgó. Estaba contenta. Contenta de verdad. Si esto salía bien, seguro que valdría la pena.

Salió de su habitación para avisar a Caroline que, por supuesto, no se negó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, Demelza... no se puede tener tan buen corazón.  
> Pero Ross se merece algún que otro mimo, aunque sea como amigos.
> 
> Por suerte, he podido sacar tiempo e inspiración para este capítulo. Espero poder seguir así y si no, intentaré no tardar mucho.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Evidentemente, hay un par de menciones a frases más que conocidas. Pequeños regalitos, claro!


	18. Sí, Chef

Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. Más de lo que había disfrutado la última vez que estuvo en Nampara.

Todo comenzó con aquella llamada, un jueves por la noche. Ross estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Su humor gris, como lo había estado en las últimas semanas, no le permitía pensar en otro plan que no fuera meterse en la cama y darle vueltas a la cabeza. Su casa estaba muy silenciosa. Había estado trabajando en la oficina hasta tarde y al llegar a casa encendió el ordenador para terminar de revisar el correo electrónico. Ni siquiera había cenado.

Elizabeth le había propuesto pasar la noche juntos, ya que ese fin de semana se iría a la casa de su familia en el campo, para pasar tiempo con sus padres, y no se verían. Ross había declinado su oferta; realmente no le apetecía estar con ella esa noche. Seguía tenso y desconfiado, aunque ella se deshacía en cariño y atenciones con él. De hecho, era llamativo cómo había sacado a Demelza un par de veces en alguna conversación, preguntándole sobre ella, en lo que a Ross le pareció un intento por acercar posiciones.

No entendía a qué venía este cambio…quizá hubiera hablado con Verity de verdad, como le había sugerido Ross aquella noche en la que se enfadó tanto con ella, y Verity la había hecho entrar en razón.

Fuera como fuera, quería estar solo. O al menos sin Elizabeth.

Estaba metido ya en la cama, mirando al techo, cuando notó la vibración del móvil sobre la mesita de noche. ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

 _Demelza_.

Notó un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Demelza lo estaba llamando de verdad? Hacía semanas que no sabía de ella; ni siquiera le había contestado al último mensaje que le mandó.

De repente se preocupó. ¿Habría pasado algo?

Lo cogió. No pudo evitar estar serio al principio. En el fondo, estaba molesto. Y ahora también estaba irritado, por lo aliviado que se sintió cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla. _Así no, Ross._

La seriedad le duró poco. Cinco palabras y se le quitó el mal humor de golpe. _Te he echado de menos._ Ross le contestó que también la había echado de menos, por supuesto, porque era verdad. De repente, sin saber cómo, había quedado con ella para el día siguiente, para cenar en su casa, con sus hermanos, con Caroline y con Dwight. De hecho, él iría antes, para cocinar juntos la cena para el resto. Él en una cocina, era algo digno de ver. Pero le apetecía. Le apetecía mucho, si era una ocasión para estar con ella a solas.

Cuando colgaron, dejó el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesita y volvió a mirar al techo. Esta vez con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

Al día siguiente se levantó con la primera alarma que tenía programada. Se sentía impaciente y nada cansado. Preparó café e, incluso, puso pan a tostar. Esa mañana estaba de buen humor.

La jornada transcurrió con normalidad, pero Ross se sentía distinto a los días previos. Hablaba con la gente, hacía alguna broma y se reía de las bromas ajenas. Verity debió de notar algo, porque le preguntó. Ross le explicó lo que iba a hacer, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si Demelza la había invitado a ella también y si él debía hacerlo en su lugar en caso de que no le hubiera dicho nada. Verity lo tranquilizó cuando le contó que Demelza la había invitado, en efecto, pero ella no podía ir; tenía un compromiso en Trenwith, con unos amigos de Charles. Lástima.

“Me alegro mucho de que tengáis este plan, Ross. Seguro que lo disfrutáis mucho. ¡Me dais envidia!” Dijo dándole un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

Sí, estaba completamente seguro de que lo iban a disfrutar.

De hecho, en la hora de la comida, pensó en algo.

R: _Imagino que la chef necesitará ir a comprar lo necesario para esta noche_.

D: _Imagina usted bien. Pensaba ir hoy, al salir de trabajar_.

R: _A qué hora sales?_

D: _A las 5._

R: _Iré a recogerte y vamos juntos. Dime dónde tengo que ir._

D: _Ross! no hace falta!_

R: _Como ayudante de la chef, es mi obligación. Pasaré a por ti, quieras o no. Si no me dices dónde trabajas, utilizaré todos los recursos a mi alcance para averiguarlo. Y no quiero molestar a Caroline ;b_

D:... _Está bien. Es usted un mandón, Sr. Poldark._

R: _Lo soy. Pero hoy mandarás tú, así que aprovecha._

Tan sencillo como eso. Su día mejoraba por momentos.

* * *

A las 5 en punto estaba en la tienda donde trabajaba Demelza. Era una tienda de ropa bastante exclusiva; era pequeña, muy mona, sonaba música suave de fondo. A Ross le vino a la cabeza que era un lugar muy apropiado para Demelza. Sonrió con ese pensamiento.

Había entrado, por curiosidad, y porque estaba impaciente. No se le daba bien esperar.

Demelza tardó un poco en aparecer. Salió por una puerta, que debía de llevar al almacén. Se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa maravillosa. Ross supuso que él tendría una expresión parecida en la cara.

Reparó en que había dos mujeres más allí. Las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y volvió a centrarse en Demelza. La veía un poco nerviosa; andaba de aquí para allá haciendo algunas cosas de última hora. Finalmente, se quitó la tarjeta identificativa que llevaba prendida al pecho y la dejó detrás del mostrador. Cogió el abrigo y el bolso y salieron juntos por la puerta.

Él también estaba nervioso. Pero cuando la tuvo cerca, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, se relajó. Ross puso música de fondo. Se miraron un segundo y sonrieron de nuevo.

“Me alegro de verte.” Dijo ella.

“Y yo de verte a ti.” La miró. Ahora parecía contenta. “Bien. Tu dirás, Chef.”

Demelza le dio indicaciones. Irían a un supermercado cercano a la casa de ellas. Por el camino se ponían al día. Sobre todo hablaba ella y él escuchaba. Por primera vez en semanas, no tenía más preocupaciones que estar en ese coche, de camino al supermercado.

No sabía que ir a comprar fuera tan instructivo. Demelza iba de un lado a otro mirando y comparando productos. Le daba consejos, le enseñaba ofertas y pequeños trucos. Estaba claro que hacía eso muy a menudo. Él se dejaba mandar. Por una vez, estaba bien no dar órdenes y obedecerlas. El sentimiento de estar metido en algo tan cotidiano volvió a asomar en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que ocurría eso estando con Demelza.

Cuando fueron a pagar, Ross estaba seguro de que llevaban mucho más de lo que necesitaba, pero se habían ido animando a meter cosas en el carrito. Él mismo había metido algunas chocolatinas y chucherías sin decirle nada a Demelza. Cuando era pequeño, hacía lo mismo con su madre, que nunca lo reñía cuando lo descubría al ir a pagar. Demelza se rio mucho cuando descubrió todo lo que Ross había cogido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Prepararían una _quiche_ de bacon de primero (Ross no tenía mucha idea de qué era eso, pero él era un mandado) y pollo asado, con patatas asadas y verduras a la plancha de segundo. El postre ya estaba preparado desde esa mañana, sólo necesitarían unas fresas para completarlo. Se le hacía la boca agua sólo de pensarlo. Ross escogió varias botellas de vino, tanto tinto como blanco.

Con todo cargado en el coche, y en tiempo record, llegaron a casa. Estaban solos. Caroline seguía en el trabajo, y el resto de invitados llegarían sobre las 8.

Fueron a la cocina con todas las bolsas, sacaron la compra de las bolsas y lo organizaron todo. A Demelza se la veía en su elemento. Ross estaba realmente relajado, y creía que ella también lo estaba. La última vez que se habían visto las cosas habían quedado raras entre los dos. Al fin y al cabo, habían tenido aquella charla en la playa, y luego no volvieron a verse. Pero parecía que todo eso había quedado atrás. Aunque el cuerpo de Ross seguía siendo plenamente consciente de la presencia de Demelza, de los roces apresurados, de su cercanía, de su olor…la energía que había entre los dos era distinta, mucho más liviana y llevadera. Hoy eran Demelza y Ross, dos amigos que estaban contentos de pasar un rato juntos y que cocinarían para el resto.

Ross soltó una carcajada cuando Demelza sacó un delantal para él. Se sentía tan ridículo llevándolo puesto...pero aceptó de buen grado.

Empezarían preparando la _quiche_. Ross no entendía cómo iban a poder cocinar todo lo que Demelza tenía pensado en apenas dos horas y poco, pero Demelza parecía bastante decidida.

En apenas diez minutos, Ross, que había recogido parte del pelo con una goma para que no le cayera encima de los ojos, tenía el jersey arremangado y las manos llenas de harina, y la espolvoreaba sobre la masa que utilizarían para la _quiche_. Luego la aplastaría con el rodillo para darle forma y la colocaría sobre un molde que no sabía de dónde lo había sacado Demelza. Si Verity lo viera con esa pinta, en la cocina, no se lo creería.

Demelza se encargaba, a su vez, del relleno. Cuando se puso a cortar cebolla, a toda velocidad, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se echó a reír un poco avergonzada. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar sin estar triste. Ross la encontraba encantadora.

Los dos iban y venían, Ross un poco despistado y Demelza dándole órdenes. En una de estas, Ross, que seguía con las manos manchadas de harina, le pintó la nariz a Demelza, amenazándola con macharla más si no dejaba de estar en plan sargento. Cuando Ross le tocó la nariz ella se sonrojó. _Ah, ahí está._ Lo cierto es que la actitud de Demelza no le molestaba en absoluto y estaba disfrutando como un niño. Ella parecía divertirse también.

Con la _quiche_ ya metida en el horno que Demelza había tenido precalentando previamente, se pusieron con el segundo plato. Ross aprovechó para sacar dos copas después de abrir varios armarios y descorchar y servir una de las botellas de vino tinto que había comprado. Un _burdeos,_ para los dos. Demelza cortó unos cachitos de queso y pan, para ir picando mientras cocinaban. Brindaron por nada en concreto, se miraron un segundo y sonrieron. Ross se sentía muy contento.

Demelza limpió bien el pollo. Ross la miraba, ligeramente apoyado sobre la encimera. Era una mujer todoterreno. _¿Veintidós años? Ni hablar._ Era mucho más madura que eso. Mucho más madura que él, seguramente. ¿Dónde estaba él a su edad? Haciendo nada bueno, eso seguro.

“Oye, ¿no ibas a ser mi humilde servidor?”

“Y lo soy.” Dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento, de un brinco.

“Pues esas verduras y esas patatas no se van a cortar solas…”

Ross apuró el trago de vino que le quedaba y sonrió con malicia. Si tuviera más harina…le pintaría otra raya en la cara, por mandona. Demelza debió de leerle el pensamiento, porque le dijo un “Ni se te ocurra” que le hizo soltar otra carcajada.

Mientras cocinaban, más Demelza que Ross, que ya iba por la segunda copa de vino, hablaban de todo un poco, sobre todo de lo que estaban cocinando, pero también intercalaban otros temas. Demelza se interesó por su trabajo las últimas semanas y Ross le contó que había sido un poco estresante. No quiso aburrirla con detalles, pero le contó ciertas cosas, sobre las reuniones, sobre aquellos clientes difíciles y qué es lo que habían ideado Francis, Verity y él para asegurar el trato. Habló mucho, en realidad, y se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Era eso lo que había anhelado unas semanas antes. Estar con Demelza y hablar con ligereza de las cosas. No le quiso contar nada sobre lo de Elizabeth. No porque no tuviera intención de hacerlo, sino porque estaba de tan buen humor que no le apetecía enrarecer el ambiente. Pero se lo contaría en otro momento; se había prometido que iba a hacerlo, para no esconderle nada a Demelza.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, y Caroline estaría al caer también. La _quiche_ estaba ya lista y tenía una pinta deliciosa. Era momento de poner el pollo con patatas, a hornear. Demelza lo había sazonado con varias cosas que Ross no supo reconocer. Se iría haciendo mientras llegaban los invitados. Olía de maravilla, desde luego.

Lo último que quedaba por hacer era lavar y limpiar las fresas, que acompañarían a una _mousse_ de chocolate que tenía una pinta estupenda. Demelza pilló a Ross metiendo un dedo en la _mousse_ , que estaba en el frigorífico, para probarla. _Espectacular_. Los dos se rieron después de que ella lo intentara reñir, sin éxito.

Ross sentía, de nuevo, el conocido calor en el pecho. Miraba a Demelza, que ahora descansaba un poco, apoyada sobre la encimera. Se había recogido el pelo en la nuca, pero se le escapaban algunos pelos rebeldes en la frente. Vestía un jersey rojo de punto fino, con las mangas arremangadas, y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Ross estaba seguro que, de no haber estado él ahí, Demelza se habría puesto ropa más cómoda, se habría descalzado y llevaría puestos unos calcetines gruesos y unas zapatillas de andar por casa (Ross estaba convencido de que serían de dibujitos). Pensó que le gustaría verla así. Estaba sonrojada, pero no por vergüenza o timidez, sino por el sofoco de trabajar y cocinar tan rápido. Hablaba, de su trabajo, de sus hermanos y gesticulaba de forma natural con las manos… Ross le sirvió un poco más de vino.

Podía acostumbrarse a eso. Quería acostumbrarse a eso.

Un sonido de llaves abriendo la puerta los sacó de su burbuja. Ya no estaban solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mí me gusta cocinar tan poco como a Ross...pero parece que él lo ha disfrutado bastante. Y Demelza también.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	19. Dreams

Sintió un puntito de irritación cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. Por supuesto, era Caroline, y ya la esperaba, pero lo había pasado tan bien ese rato cocinando con Ross, que no le apetecía que nadie alterara ese ambiente.

Cuando Ross apareció en la tienda, para recogerla, Demelza se puso nerviosa. Verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta la descolocó; estaba tan elegante con su abrigo negro. Qué guapo era. Esas semanas sin verse habían difuminado un poco el recuerdo de Ross en su mente, pero le había vuelto a golpear con fuerza. Sabía que sus compañeras de trabajo tendrían algo que decir al respecto, pero ya se encargaría de eso el lunes.

Le había gustado que Ross se ofreciese a hacer la compra con ella. La estampa de los dos juntos, empujando un carrito, por los pasillos del supermercado era, cuanto menos, atípica, pero no se sintió incómoda. Ross paseaba a su lado, despacio, mirando a un lado y a otro y escuchándola. A Demelza le divertía ver lo serio que se ponía cuando ella le contaba algo, frunciendo el ceño, como si realmente estuviese prestando atención, aunque estuvieran hablando de detergentes para la ropa. _Quizá esa es la cara que pone cuando negocia tratos importantes._ Y luego vio todo lo que había ido cogiendo a sus espaldas, como un niño.

Aunque no escogería esa palabra para definir a Ross, le vino a la cabeza que era adorable.

A la hora de pagar, él insistió en correr con los gastos y no dio opción ninguna a Demelza en la discusión. La cajera que los atendió estaba tan absorta mirándolo a él, que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Demelza hasta unos minutos después. Desde luego, Ross no pasaba inadvertido; pero él actuaba como si no lo notara.

Temía el momento de verse los dos juntos y a solas en su casa, pero ese miedo se esfumó rápido. Trabajaron juntos, de acá para allá. Ella ordenaba y él obedecía casi todo el tiempo. A veces lo notaba muy cerca, observando lo que ella estuviera haciendo. Bebieron vino y hablaron mucho, los dos. Él se había recogido el pelo con una goma y se apoyaba en la encimera, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. Si le hubiera sacado una foto, la habrían publicado en una revista de moda; incluso llevando puesto un delantal que ella le había obligado a vestir. Se reían. En un par de ocasiones, Ross se rio a carcajadas, un sonido que Demelza prometió guardar como un tesoro en sus recuerdos, ya que no creía que eso ocurriera muy a menudo.

Estaba asustada, por lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí con él. Luego lo pensaría a solas y el corazón se le aceleraría recordando palabras, miradas o sonrisas. Pero en ese momento sentía que sí quería estar ahí y que el plan que había propuesto había sido una gran idea.

Se preguntó si tendrían más oportunidades de pasar ratos como este. Quizá habría que buscarlos. Quizá esto era lo que necesitaban para normalizar las cosas. Quería ser su amiga.

Caroline entró como un torbellino y se paró en seco al llegar al umbral de la cocina. Miró a uno y a otro examinando la situación y luego sonrió. Parecía satisfecha. Fue a su cuarto a dejar las cosas y a asearse. Mientras tanto, Ross y Demelza comenzaban a poner la mesa. En ocasiones se cruzaban para colocar un plato o un cubierto y se rozaban. Olía estupendamente a lo que se cocinaba en el horno

Demelza colocó un par de velas en la mesa y las encendió. Miró alrededor y sonrió contenta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz. Puso música de fondo. _La vie en rose,_ porque se sentía un poco ñoña. Pilló a Ross mirándola. Le daba la sensación de que a veces la observaba detenidamente.

Sonó el timbre. Eran sus hermanos. Eso los hizo reaccionar y Ross fue a la cocina a dejar el delantal, mientras Demelza iba a abrir la puerta. Sam y Drake pasaron dentro y se fundieron en un abrazo con ella. Luego miraron alrededor, sorprendidos por lo bonito que era el piso de las chicas. Repararon en la presencia de Ross, y Drake fue rápido a saludarlo, seguido de Sam.

“Chicos…este es Ross.” Estaba emocionada de poder presentarles a Ross, al fin. “Ross, ellos son Sam y Drake, mis hermanos. Están muy contentos de conocerte.” Los miró con cariño.

“Yo también me alegro mucho de conoceros.” Ross estrechó las manos de los dos mientras asentía con la cabeza y sonreía.

Le agradecieron mucho todo lo que había hecho por Demelza, aquella noche y después, y Ross intentaba restarle importancia.

Pasaron hacia los sofás y Demelza les pidió que se sentaran mientras iba a controlar el pollo en el horno. Les oía hablar. Ross les preguntó cómo estaban y ellos le contaron que todo se mantenía igual; no necesitaron explicar más. Comentaron que echaban mucho de menos a Demelza en casa y ella sonrió. Ella también los extrañaba.

Caroline salió de la habitación y se unió a ellos. Les ofreció algo para beber y Demelza ya estaba saliendo con varias copas de vino.

“Hermanita, qué bien te veo.” Dijo Drake, mirándola con curiosidad.

“Estoy bien, Drake. No puedo quejarme.” Miró a Caroline y a Ross.

Sam se acercó a Ross y comenzaron a hablar, mientras Drake la miraba a ella. Demelza se sentó a su lado. Drake le contó que su padre seguía en el mismo plan, y estaba muy enfadado con Demelza porque decía que los había abandonado. Demelza apretó los dientes; probablemente su padre no quería reconocer que parte del dinero que recibían al mes, era fruto del trabajo que ella hacía.

Prefería no pensar en esas cosas, así que le pidió a Drake que lo dejaran para otro momento y cambió de tema. Caroline, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, bebía vino. Probablemente estaba nerviosa porque sabía que Dwight no tardaría en aparecer.

El ambiente era agradable. Pequeñas charlas, música suave de fondo y luz tenue. Poco despúes Dwight llamó al timbre. Caroline se levantó como un resorte y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrar a Dwight, que parecía contento de verla. Entró y, al ver quiénes estaban, fue directo a saludar a Sam y Drake y luego a Ross y a Demelza.

Se fueron sentando a la mesa mientras Demelza y Caroline iban trayendo y sirviendo la comida. Además de lo que habían preparado juntos, Demelza había sacado algunas cosas de picoteo. Sirvieron vino y agua. Sus hermanos parecían un poco intimidados, sobre todo Drake, que era el más pequeño. A Demelza no le extrañaba, ella se había sentido igual…Eran gente muy educada, con estudios, éxito profesional y vidas interesantes. Ahora lo llevaba un poco mejor pero muchas veces se había sentido pequeñita a su lado.

Todos alabaron la comida y Ross la miró, satisfecho. Demelza sabía que él estaba disfrutando del momento. Conforme iban comiendo y bebiendo, se animaron y sus hermanos consiguieron relajarse un poco. Escuchaban más que hablaban y se reían mucho de los comentarios sagaces de Caroline, que acaparaba casi toda la atención. Tenía mucho don de gentes; esa era otra de las cosas que le fascinaba de ella. Contó anécdotas graciosas sobre la convivencia con Demelza que en algún caso, y para horror de Demelza, eran confirmadas por sus hermanos, que se reían mucho. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Ross también se reía.

La cena fue muy agradable, todo estaba rico y la comida triunfó. Demelza se sentía un poco mareada, porque había bebido más de la cuenta, pero eso ayudó a sobrellevar los nervios de verlos a todos juntos. A pesar del recuerdo sombrío de que estaba allí por problemas con su padre, esa noche se sentía realmente contenta. _Se ganan unas cosas y se pierden otras._

Recogieron entre todos, pero Caroline se empeñó en ser ella quien recogiera la cocina y Dwight se ofreció a ayudarla. Demelza y Ross intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y se sonrieron con complicidad. Era evidente lo que iba a pasar algún día entre esos dos. Drake y Sam fueron a espiar la habitación de Demelza. Ross salió al balcón y ella sintió la necesidad de seguirlo.

“Hola, Chef.” La miró brevemente para luego volver a mirar hacia la calle. Se había soltado el pelo y ahora volvía a tenerlo rebelde, a merced del viento. Tenía su sonrisa genuina de medio lado en la boca.

“Nos ha quedado bien, ¿verdad?” Era consciente la gran sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

“Todo el mérito es tuyo.”

“De los dos.”

Ross la miró, sus ojos oscuros le recordaron a los que tenía en la playa aquella noche y algo pasó por ellos que a Demelza se le escapó.

“De los dos.” Dijo finalmente, asintiendo.

“¿Vas a seguir intentándolo por tu cuenta?” Quiso saber Demelza, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

“Cocinan mejor dos que uno solo.” Miró al suelo. Por un momento, pareció un niño otra vez.

“Yo puedo enseñarte. Lo he hecho con mis hermanos…” Hablaba más el vino que ella misma.

“Eso suena a que no confías mucho en mí.” Ross se rio con ganas.

“¡No!” Se iba a poner roja otra vez mientras Ross la miraba interrogándola. “Pero creo que eres…más testarudo.” dijo levantando un poco la cabeza, apuntando hacia arriba con la nariz e intentando contener una sonrisa.

Se quedó un momento callado y luego asintió, sonriendo.

“Es uno de mis muchos defectos.” Suspiró.

En ese momento, Demelza dudaba de que Ross pudiera tener muchos defectos. Salvo tener novia, claro. _Shh, piensa en otra cosa._ Demelza no contestó. Se limitó a mirar al cielo.

“Demelza…” Empezó a decir Ross.

Pero no supo lo que le iba a decir, porque salió Caroline y los interrumpió. Le dio el móvil a Demelza, que lo había dejado abandonado por ahí. La mirada que le echó era muy significativa. Miró la pantalla un momento y vio algo que la sorprendió.

H: _Puede que me pase de atrevido pero…quieres quedar conmigo mañana?_

Se había olvidado completamente de Hugh. Se puso un poco nerviosa y esperó que no se le notara. Bloqueó la pantalla y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Ya respondería luego. Estaba segura de que Caroline se moría de impaciencia por saber qué le iba a responder, pero tendría que esperar.

Ross, que estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla del balcón, apoyando los antebrazos sobre ella, se levantó.

Entraron otra vez en casa, detrás de Caroline. Dwight estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y sus hermanos en otro. Drake había encontrado la guitarra de Demelza y estaba tocando acordes sin pensar. Se respiraba calma en el ambiente.

Demelza se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de Drake, algo que solía hacer muy a menudo cuando vivía en su casa. Caroline se sentó al lado de Dwight y Ross fue a la cocina, probablemente a servirse otra copa de vino. _No debería beber más…tiene que conducir._

Mientras Drake tocaba suavemente, Demelza pensó en que los echaba mucho de menos. Al menos, era una suerte tenerlos ahí. Iba a disfrutar de ese momento. Reconoció los acordes que Drake estaba tocando. _Qué canción tan bonita._

Sin poder evitarlo, y ayudada en gran medida por el vino, empezó a cantar en voz baja, como había hecho tantas otras veces. Miraba hacia abajo o hacia Drake. No se atrevía a mirar al resto, sobre todo a Ross.

_Oh, my life,  
Is changing every day.  
In every possible way._

_And oh, my dreams.  
It's never quite as it seems.  
Never quite as it seems._

_I know I've felt like this before.  
But now I'm feeling it even more.  
Because it came from you._

_Then I open up and see,  
The person falling here is me.  
A different way to be._

_I want more.  
Impossible to ignore.  
Impossible to ignore._

_They'll come true.  
Impossible not to do.  
Impossible not to do._

_Now I tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find_

_Totally amazing mind,  
So understanding and so kind.  
You're everything to me._

_Oh, my life,  
Is changing every day.  
In every possible way._

_And oh, my dreams,  
It's never quite as it seems.  
'Cause you're a dream to me  
Dream to me…_

Cuando terminó de cantar y Drake tocó los últimos acordes, los dos sonrieron. El resto aplaudió tímidamente. Demelza notaba los latidos del corazón por todo su cuerpo. Le ardía la cara.

Dwight los miraba con la boca abierta y Caroline se limpiaba una lagrimilla tontorrona.

Menos mal que no miró a Ross, porque de haberlo hecho, no habría sido capaz de sostener su mirada.

* * *

Ya era un poco tarde. Drake había seguido tocando canciones que Caroline le pedía. Dwight hablaba con Sam tranquilamente.

Demelza se había levantado del suelo y estaba en la cocina, colocando las copas de vino vacías en el fregadero.

Notó una presencia detrás de ella. Supo que era Ross, sin tener que darse la vuelta.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“¡Oh! No, gracias, Ross. Sólo estoy dejando esto aquí. Ya se limpiará mañana.”

“¿Qué haces mañana?”

_¿Qué hago mañana? ¿Quedar con Hugh?_

“Nada. ¿Por qué?”

Ross miró primero al suelo y luego levantó la mirada para hablar.

“¿Quieres venir a pasar el día a Nampara conmigo?

Demelza abrió la boca. No se lo esperaba.

“¿A Nampara?”

“A ver a mi padre.” Añadió rápidamente, como si estuviera justificándose.“Hay una cosa que no te he contado…”

“¿Qué?” ¿Qué iba a decirle?

“La tarta de manzana también es la favorita de Joshua… ¿Le enseñamos a hacerla?”

Demelza rio con ganas.

“Claro, Ross.” Dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Ross parecía tan contento como ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Volver a Nampara...?  
> ¡Claro!
> 
> Ay, esos corazones...los tienen a prueba de bombas.
> 
> Os recomiendo escuchar la canción que canta Demelza: Dreams, de The Cranberries, pero en este enlace
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=dreams+the+cranberries+acoustic+cover+
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	20. Ojalá

Estaba apoyado en la pared, un poco escondido entre la penumbra del pasillo que daba al salón, sostenía una copa y miraba a Demelza, que había empezado a cantar en voz baja. Por un momento pensó que el corazón le ardería en el pecho.

Conocía a The Cranberries, por supuesto; solía prestar poca atención a sus canciones cuando las escuchaba en la radio o en la televisión. Nunca los había escuchado como esa noche.

En ese momento, se sentía plenamente consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba en aquel pequeño mundo que era el de la casa de Demelza. Por eso escuchaba cada palabra de lo que estaba cantando, sintiendo que le pertenecía cada una de ellas.

¿Demelza lo estaría haciendo conscientemente?

Desde luego, no lo parecía. Miraba al suelo o a su hermano mientras cantaba, metida en su pequeño mundo. Y era tan inocente.

Si hasta hace un rato había pensado que el mejor momento del día fue el de cocinar con Demelza, ahora pensaba que estaba equivocado. Ese era aún mejor.

Le vino a la cabeza la noche en que la conoció. Le daba pena pensar en ese Ross que salió de su casa aquel día sin ser consciente de que iba a conocer a esa chica tan especial. Pobre.

Y aquí estaban, como al principio: ella cantando y él mirándola fascinado. Pero algo había cambiado. Como en la canción.

Se sintió inmensamente afortunado.

Por eso tomó la determinación de decirle que fuera con él a Nampara. Cuando estaban en el balcón se lo iba a proponer pero, al ser interrumpido por Caroline, se echó para atrás, tomando la interrupción casi como una señal.

Pero al escucharla cantar se dijo que no podía haber señal más clara que esa para atreverse a hacerle la proposición. No podía perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella. Tiempo de calidad, como el que había tenido.

Pasar a recogerla por su trabajo, ir a la compra juntos y organizar las bolsas en casa, cocinar, hablar tranquilamente, cenar entre amigos con la familia de ella, reír, conversar en el balcón… Eso era tiempo de calidad, y quería seguir teniéndolo y descubriendo cosas de ella.

Ella no le pertenecía, ni lo haría nunca; por eso pensaba que cada rato que pudieran pasar juntos, sería bienvenido.

Mañana la llevaría a Nampara, para pasear, para enseñarle mejor su hogar, para estar con su padre…

Quería que su padre también la conociera mejor, porque creía que le podía gustar mucho y contagiarlo de la energía que ella irradiaba.

Le propondría preparar una tarta de manzana para su padre, como los que Grace preparaba cuando él era pequeño. Joshua estaría encantado.

Cuando los demás se desperdigaron y Demelza se fue a la cocina a llevar las copas, Ross fue detrás de ella. Aprovecharía ese momento.

Demelza estaba de espaldas, pensando en sus cosas. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño y su cuello alargado quedaba al descubierto. Ross lo miró. Su piel era blanca y parecía muy suave. La había tocado pocas veces pero recordaba su tacto. Ahora tenía ganas de rozar su cuello con la mano, pero sabía que no lo podía hacer; sería totalmente inapropiado.

Ella notó su presencia y se envaró. Sabía que no necesitaba ayuda pero él se ofreció, más para hacerse notar que otra cosa.

No se anduvo con rodeos. _¿Qué haces mañana?_

Y ella dijo que sí.

* * *

Ahora estaba de camino a su casa, para recogerla. Habían quedado a las diez. Entre el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior y los nervios, había dormido poco y mal. Pero se sentía con mucha energía.

Había pasado por una cafetería antes de ir a por el coche, para coger un café, ya que salió de casa sin desayunar. Mientras esperaba en la cola pensó en que también llevaría un chocolate caliente para Demelza _._

Cuando llegó a su portal, ella ya estaba esperándolo. _Qué puntual._

Tenía una bolsa grande de tela, llena de cosas, a sus pies. Imaginó que sería comida. Habían quedado en que ella se encargaría de comprar lo necesario para hacer la tarta de manzana.

Llevaba el abrigo verde y unos guantes gruesos de color rojo anaranjado. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con sus mechones rebeldes en el flequillo y por detrás de las orejas.

Por un momento, le dio un poco de vértigo pensar en si Demelza se aburriría con él durante el día. Ya era tarde para plantearse eso.

Paró el coche, ella se acercó hacia la ventana, se inclinó, y saludó a través de ella. Sonreía con la boca abierta y la sonrisa se le notaba también en los ojos. Abrió la puerta y entró en el coche. Con ella entró una corriente de aire frío.

Ross sonrió y sacó los vasos de café y de chocolate que había traído.

“Buenos días, Demelza.”

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con una expresión entre sorprendida y divertida. Se agachó para buscar algo en la bolsa y sacó un par de termos medianos.

“Buenos días, Ross.”

Habían tenido la misma idea.

Se echaron a reír. El día empezaba bien.

* * *

Joshua los recibió con un abrazo. Eso es que estaba contento.

Antes de entrar en casa pensó en que tendría que venir a adecentar los campos, que estaban demasiado descuidados. A Demelza no parecía importarle. Lo miraba todo como si fuera una de las Siete Maravillas.

Su padre había estado sentado cerca de la chimenea del salón hasta que ellos llegaron. Se estaba muy bien allí. El día era frío y el cielo estaba cubierto. Por las ventanas del salón entraba una luz fría. El invierno estaba cerca y eso se notaba mucho en Nampara. Añadió la tarea de revisar el correcto funcionamiento de la calefacción a su lista de tareas pendientes. Tenía que asegurarse de que su padre no pasara frío.

“Así que me volvéis a honrar con vuestra presencia, ¿eh?”

“Sí, Papá.” Ross le dio una palmada en la espalda. “¿Tienes un plan mejor?” Dijo abriendo los brazos. Los dos se rieron.

Demelza parecía un poco cohibida. Imaginaba que no era fácil estar allí con su padre y con él. La situación era bastante extraña.

“No te quedes ahí, Demelza. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo te ha engañado mi hijo para que vengas a pasar el día con un viejo como yo?” Le dijo mientras posaba su mano en la espalda de ella y la dirigía hacia los sillones. Demelza se rio.

“Me temo que eso es un secreto, Señor Poldark.”

“Ay, Ross.” Dijo mirando a Ross y llevándose una mano al corazón, como si se lo hubieran apuñalado. “Dile que no me trate de usted, que me siento todavía más viejo.”

Demelza tenía una sonrisa infantil en la cara. Su padre le parecía divertido.

Después de quitarse los abrigos y de dárselos a Prudie para que se los llevara, se sentaron con Joshua y hablaron durante largo rato. Joshua le hacía preguntas a Demelza, sobre su vida, aunque no demasiado inquisitivas. Lo hacía más por conseguir que ella hablara y se relajara. También le preguntó a Ross por el trabajo y Ross le dijo que todo iba bien, aunque habían sido unas semanas de mucho lío. Hablaron también de la familia de Trenwith. Su padre le comentó que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Charles. Tendría que llamarlo, pues pronto llegaría la Navidad y tenía que saber cuáles eran sus planes.

A Ross no le entusiasmaba la Navidad, pero le gustaba pasar esos días en Trenwith. La casa era mucho más bonita y elegante que la de Nampara y los campos estaban muy bien cuidados. Daba gusto pasear por esos terrenos. Hacía mucho que no se pasaba por allí.

De pronto, se le pasó por la mente qué haría él por Navidad. Elizabeth comentó algo sobre la posibilidad de pasar algún día juntos y de que ella fuera a Trenwith con él, ya como pareja oficial. ¿Eso implicaba que, a cambio, tendría que ir él a casa de la familia de Elizabeth también? Le apetecía poco. No soportaba a la madre de Elizabeth; era una cursi, una prepotente, y un poco amargada. El padre de Elizabeth pasaba poco tiempo en casa, por trabajo. Ross nunca había tenido especial relación con ellos; eran más bien los Poldark de Trenwith los que lo hacían.

Ya pensaría en eso en otro momento.

¿Y Demelza? ¿Iría con su familia? Lo dudaba. Tampoco estaba seguro de que el padre de Demelza fuera de los que celebraran nada y, aunque lo hiciera, era poco probable que quisieran juntarse, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Luego le preguntaría.

Salieron a dar un paseo; así Demelza conocería mejor Nampara, con la luz del día. Joshua los despidió y cogió el periódico que Ross le había traído. Se verían luego, a la hora de comer.

Aunque los terrenos no estuvieran bien cuidados, Ross reconocía que cualquier persona que no estuviera familiarizada con Nampara, podía estar impresionada. Estaba seguro de que en el pasado tenía que haber sido muy bonito. Tenía algunas viejas fotos en las que se intuía cómo la casa principal estaba rodeada de flores y el granero no estaba medio derruido, como ahora.

Demelza caminaba a su lado, en silencio. De vez en cuando Ross la miraba de reojo para ver su expresión. Estaba muy callada. ¿Estaría a disgusto? Él se sentía bien, esperaba no estar intimidándola demasiado.

“¿Por qué no vienes más, Ross?” Preguntó de repente. Así que estaba pensando en eso.

Ross sonrió. Eso mismo se preguntaba él muchas veces.

“Se supone que por el trabajo. Pero si te soy sincero…es porque últimamente soy un poco descuidado.” Lo pensaba de verdad.

“Esto es muy bonito. De verdad.” Miró a su alrededor y respiró aire profundamente. “Es maravilloso respirar aire puro. ¡Creo que ya no quiero vivir en la ciudad!”

“Si vivieras aquí todo el año quizá no pensarías lo mismo.” Ross sonrió. La idea de que Demelza viviera en esa casa le hacía gracia. Seguro que la tendría bien cuidada y pondría flores por todos lados. Se había fijado en que se había agachado un par de veces a coger algunas flores silvestres, y las llevaba sujetas en una mano.

Recorrieron los terrenos tranquilamente. Ross le iba contando historias sobre sus antepasados. Le enseñó los restos de las antiguas minas que habían pertenecido a su familia. Demelza escuchaba atentamente y preguntaba muchas cosas. A veces Ross no sabía responder. Tendría que revisar bien la historia de sus antepasados. En la biblioteca tenía que haber muchos papeles de cuando los Poldark eran dueños de las minas y las explotaban. Luego quería llevar a Demelza allí. Estaba seguro de que esa habitación le iba a encantar. Era la preferida de Ross.

Ya era pasado el mediodía así que pusieron rumbo de vuelta a la casa. Para cuando llegaron, Demelza había cogido un buen ramo de pequeñas flores y hierbas.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Ross pensó en que la comida de Prudie dejaba mucho que desear comparada con la que había hecho Demelza la noche anterior. Bueno, y él. Tenía ganas de preparar la tarta con ella.

Ross y Joshua hablaron de los terrenos y de lo que había que hacer. Demelza los escuchaba. No parecía aburrirse. Ross se fijó en que sonreía con amabilidad a Prudie cada vez que venía a poner o a retirar algo de la mesa. Pobre Demelza; no sabía que sus gestos caían en saco roto. Prudie era una gruñona. Y Jud era aún peor. No sabía cómo esa pareja podía durar tanto; ni siquiera se aguantaban. Se rio para adentro. Él mismo tenía un carácter complicado, así que no podía hablar muy alto.

En un momento dado, Joshua preguntó a Demelza por su familia. Ross pensó que Demelza podría sentirse incómoda y la miró con miedo, como queriendo darle a entender que no tenía por qué contestar. Pero Demelza habló con bastante naturalidad. Le dijo que su padre tenía un pub en la ciudad, el cual suponía una gran carga, y que no siempre lo llevaba bien ni hacía lo más adecuado.

“Él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.” Dijo con una sonrisa triste y levantando los hombros. “Pero tengo unos hermanos estupendos a los que veo siempre que puedo.” Añadió cambiando el gesto hacia uno más alegre. Eran un orgullo para ella.

No se lo había dicho aún, pero a Ross le habían gustado los hermanos de Demelza. Le parecieron como ella: más maduros de lo que les correspondía y muy humildes. Sam tenía una forma de mirar peculiar, muy intensa, y el mismo color de ojos que Demelza. Cuando hablaba, Ross pensaba en que mostraba una determinación férrea, por salir adelante como fuera. Al parecer, trabajaba como personal de mantenimiento en unas oficinas. Sabía hacer un poco de todo.

Drake tenía un espíritu más relajado y era más tímido. No había podido empezar la universidad para ayudar a su familia en el negocio, pero esperaba poder ir el año siguiente.

Eran especiales. Como ella.

Ross vio cómo su padre la miraba con cierta ternura en los ojos y se preguntó si él tendría una expresión similar. _Pobre Demelza, intimidada por dos Poldark._

Le contaron lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y Joshua no se lo podía creer. Su hijo, cocinando con una paciencia que no tenía. Ross y Demelza se miraron un segundo. Él creyó que pensaron lo mismo cuando se le vino a la cabeza su propia imagen con un delantal de colorines, porque se echaron a reír a la vez. No pensaba ponerse un delantal esa tarde para preparar la tarta…y menos uno de Prudie. Ahí no iba a ceder.

Después de comer, Joshua mandó sacar unas copas pequeñas y sirvió oporto en ellas. Ross miró a Demelza. Era una costumbre de su padre. Quizá a ella no le gustaba el oporto.

Pero, al parecer, le gustó. Y se tomó dos en poco tiempo y, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que su padre le servía otro disimuladamente.

Cuando se levantaron, Demelza se tambaleó un poco antes de ponerse recta. Estaba un poco achispada. Ross sonrió.

La llevó a conocer el resto de la casa, que no había visto la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Le enseñó su habitación. Al principio parecía que le diera reparo entrar, como si estuviera invadiendo un lugar sagrado, pero finalmente entró y se paseó por la habitación despacio. Cuando vio las fotos, se giró hacia Ross con una gran sonrisa. “¡Qué joven eras!”

Ross soltó una carcajada. _Qué manera de llamarme viejo._

La biblioteca le fascinó, como bien sabía Ross que ocurriría. Pasaba al lado de las estanterías rozándolas suavemente con la mano. Se fijó en los mapas, los títulos, y algunos objetos de decoración peculiares. Se estaba muy a gusto en esa habitación.

“Esto es maravilloso, Ross.” Hablaba con un tono ausente. Parecía contenta.

Él también lo estaba.

“Lo es.”

* * *

Demelza volvía a estar en plan sargento. Él cortaba manzanas en dados y en láminas mientras ella se encargaba de todo lo demás.

Hacía calor en la cocina, y los dos se habían quitado el jersey. Ross miró por la ventana un momento. Quería ir a dar un paseo por la playa después.

Demelza se asomó por detrás de su hombro para vigilar cómo llevaba su tarea con las manzanas. Pudo percibir el olor de su pelo. _¿Manzana y flores?_

Sí, sin duda olía así.

Cuando la tarta estuvo en el horno, Ross y ella se sentaron en la mesa a esperar. Un rato después Joshua entró en la cocina. Llevaba su libro de crucigramas en la mano. Los miró a los dos y luego al horno y olisqueó el aire.

“¡¡No me digas!!”

Ross y Demelza se rieron a carcajadas.

* * *

Había sido un día casi perfecto.

Estaban sentados en el salón, ya solos, hablando, frente a la chimenea. Demelza estaba tapada con una manta, sentada en el otro lado del sofá. Ya se había terminado el chocolate que ella misma había traído en un termo.

“¿Sabes, Ross?” Salió del mundo de sus pensamientos, donde andaba metida.

“¿Sí?” Ross estaba relajado, mirando al fuego.

“Creo que este lugar es curativo.” También miraba hacia el fuego ahora. “Hoy me he sentido contenta aquí. En paz.”

“Y yo” Dijo Ross casi sin pensar.

“¿Y normalmente no lo estás?”

Ross la miró y reflexionó la respuesta un segundo.

“No lo sé. Han sido unas semanas raras.”

“Verity me contó que te había visto un poco ausente y triste…” Se la veía un poco avergonzada.

Ross frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había hablado Verity con ella? ¿Lo harían a menudo?

“¿Qué más te contó?”

“Que no eres muy hablador.”

Sonrió con amargura. No lo era, no. Al menos para ciertas cosas.

“He tenido algunos problemas últimamente. Nada importante.”

Demelza estiró un poco la espalda. Parecía un poco incómoda.

“Oh, Ross. Lo siento.” Parecía sincera. “¿Por trabajo? ¿O por…?”

“Con Elizabeth.” La miró fugazmente. “No pasa nada. Es normal, las parejas discuten.”

No quería contarle lo que Elizabeth había dicho de ella, ni cómo se había puesto él al escucharlo y todo lo que aquello había desencadenado en su interior. “Pero ya está arreglado y ahora estamos bien. Es difícil tratar conmigo, Demelza. Ya te irás dando cuenta.”

“Hoy no has sido nada difícil.” Le dijo con un punto de ternura.

“Porque no me has dado otra opción.” La miró con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Demelza volvió a fijar la mirada en la chimenea.

“Siento no haber contestado el mensaje ni haber estado disponible en las últimas semanas.”

¿Todavía pensaba en eso?

“No pasa nada. No importa.” Ross se encogió de hombros. Estuvo de mal humor aquellos días. “Ahora todo está mejor, de verdad.”

Se sonrieron.

“Me gusta estar aquí hoy. Aunque todavía estoy un poco extrañada de que me invitaras, he de decir.”

Ross la miró sin comprender.

“Me refiero…¿no tienes otros planes? ¿con tus amigos, o…con Elizabeth?”

“Ella está pasando el fin de semana en la casa que tienen sus padres en el campo. Yo quería venir a ver a mi padre. Se me ocurrió que quizá te apeteciera desconectar… Y tú también eres mi amiga.” Sonrió brevemente.

“Muchas gracias, Ross.” Dijo ella con voz suave. “Ha sido un buen día.”

“¿Y tú?” Ross la miró de nuevo. “¿No tenías ningún plan mejor que estar conmigo?”

Demelza se quedó callada un momento; parecía estar pensando en algo muy concreto.

“No. Ninguno mejor.” Dijo finalmente.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que algún día Demelza no estaría tan disponible. Conforme fuera acostumbrándose a su vida independiente, empezaría a conocer a más gente y salir más, con amigos, con algún chico…

Seguro que eso no tardaría en ocurrir. Ella era muy bonita y no pasaría desapercibida para el resto del mundo por mucho tiempo. Ross se preguntó qué sentiría él cuando eso ocurriera. Sería lo justo.

Él mismo pretendía empezar a buscar otras cosas que hacer con Elizabeth. Habían hablado durante los días anteriores sobre hacer alguna escapada juntos. Luego estaría lo de Navidad…

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ese día se sentía muy relajado, sentado en el sofá, con Demelza al otro lado, mirando al fuego, cada uno pensando en sus cosas y diciendo mucho sin decir nada.

Unos minutos después oyó una respiración tranquila. Demelza se había quedado dormida.

Ross se incorporó y la miró. Estaba envuelta en la manta, apoyada sobre el reposabrazos. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. La luz del fuego de la chimenea titilaba sobre su rostro.

Si hubiera podido hacerlo, se habría acercado, habría acariciado su pelo y habría apartado esos mechones rebeldes de su frente. Si las cosas no fueran como eran, la habría besado en ese momento.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no ha habido beso! No es el momento.  
> A partir de aquí...las cosas tendrán que cambiar. Habrá que conocer un poco más a Elizabeth...y a Hugh.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Este fin de semana estaré atareada...es posible que no actualice hasta dentro de unos días. Salvo que hoy me vuelva loca y me ponga a escribir hasta tarde! Todo puede ser, pero si no sabéis de mí, es porque no he podido.  
> Buen fin de semana!


	21. Karma

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, delante del espejo, si hacía esto por voluntad propia o si lo hacía por obligación, por la insistencia de Caroline. Ella lo tenía claro: alguien tenía que proteger su corazón si ella misma no lo hacía.

Y es que desde que llegó de Nampara aquella noche, Demelza supo que corría el riesgo de enamorarse perdidamente de Ross.

Habían quedado en ser amigos, y Demelza quería cumplir su promesa, pero si seguían comportándose así, lo tendría difícil.

Aquel sábado fue perfecto. Ella lo disfrutó como una niña pequeña y creía que Ross también lo había disfrutado. Se lo habían tomado como un día de “vacaciones” de hacer lo correcto.

Sabía perfectamente que más tarde pagaría las consecuencias, pero había decidido asumir ese riesgo cuando llamó a Ross para proponerle el plan de cenar en su casa.

No podía soportar pensar que Ross había estado mal y ella no había hecho nada para intentar animarlo.

En el fondo era una tonta y Caroline tenía razón.

Si cerraba los ojos, todavía recordaba la forma en que la miraba Ross cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, o el roce involuntario de sus manos al caminar juntos, o aquella conversación frente a la chimenea…

No se dijeron gran cosa, pero compartieron un momento de absoluta paz, frente al fuego, sentados en el mismo sofá, separados por escasa distancia, cada uno en su mundo. Fue como estar en casa.

Tal era la paz que sintió, y tal el cansancio de todo el día, que se quedó dormida.

Una suave caricia en su brazo la despertó. Era Ross. Su silueta contra el fuego de la chimenea no le permitió ver con claridad la expresión de su cara, pero creyó distinguir una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Habló en voz baja, como quien le habla a los niños pequeños, y la obligó a levantarse.

“Vamos. Te llevo a casa.”

* * *

En el camino de vuelta, Demelza se sentía somnolienta, pero no se durmió. Pensaba en el paseo por Nampara, en Joshua y sus historias, en la tarta de manzana…

“Gracias, Ross.” Dijo Demelza, rompiendo el apacible silencio.

Los envolvía el ruido de las ruedas del coche sobre la carretera y las luces del salpicadero. Ross miraba al frente. Ella lo miró y se fijó en que su pelo negro y rizado estaba aún más alborotado de lo habitual. Debía de ser por el viento de la playa. Tuvo ganas de pasar sus dedos entre los rizos y acariciarlo.

“Gracias a ti.” La miró un segundo con sus ojos oscuros y su media sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Demelza se dio cuenta de que Ross estaba buscando un lugar para aparcar cerca del portal. Ella pensaba que la dejaría frente a su casa, con el coche en marcha, y que se despedirían rápido. Pero claro, un día así no podía terminar de una manera tan corriente.

Finalmente, Ross aparcó y detuvo el coche. Por alguna razón, Demelza se sintió otra vez un poco nerviosa. Como en una cita.

Él salió del coche y fue hacia su lado, para abrirle la puerta. ¿Ross siempre se comportaba así?

“Te acompaño hasta el portal. Quiero asegurarme de que llegas sana y salva a casa.” Le explicó Ross ante la expresión de incomprensión de Demelza.

“No es necesario, Ross. Está aquí al lado.” Pero ella estaba encantada, en realidad.

Le tendió su mano y la ayudó a salir del coche. La soltó rápidamente cuando estuvo en pie, frente a él.

Se dirigieron al portal y Demelza buscó las llaves. Le temblaba un poco el pulso. _¡Judas!_

Cuando las hubo encontrado, se giró hacia él.

“Demelza…” Había una intensidad en sus ojos que a Demelza le hacía imposible mantener su mirada.

“¿Sí?”

Ross se acercó a ella, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Demelza. Su olor inundó sus sentidos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Ross posó sus labios sobre su mejilla y la besó. No fue un beso corto, como el que se dan las personas conocidas por cariño; este duró más de lo que debieran durar ese tipo de besos. Por un momento, Demelza sintió arder su cara y su cuerpo. El contacto con la piel de Ross, con esa parte de su cuerpo en concreto, sus labios, la iba a volver loca.

Se separó lentamente, aún con la mirada fija en ella. Demelza juraría que se había desviado hacia sus labios. No, no podía ser.

“Descansa…Buenas noches.” Sonrió de nuevo, brevemente, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el coche.

Sí, enamorarse de él era demasiado fácil.

Y por esa razón estaba delante del espejo, arreglándose para quedar con Hugh. Quizá, de esta manera, podría comprobar que Ross no era el único hombre sobre la tierra.

Caroline se asomó a la puerta de su habitación. Le había prestado una blusa roja de manga larga, con un llamativo escote con el que Demelza no se sentía del todo cómoda, y unos botines negros de tacón. Además, se había puesto sus mejores pantalones negros.

“Como siempre, estás impresionante. Si escucharas más mis consejos…triunfarías.”

“Caroline…no quiero ir.”

Caroline la miró impaciente. Habían tenido esa conversación varias veces en los últimos días.

“Quieres ir, pero no te atreves. No quieres darte cuenta de que hay todo un mundo para ti allá afuera y no sólo…en Nampara.”

Demelza miró hacia el suelo. Se sentía culpable y no le gustaba hablar de ese tema; al fin y al cabo, Caroline era amiga, o al menos conocida, de Elizabeth. Aunque Demelza tenía la sensación de que la lealtad de Caroline era mayor hacia ella , sabía que su amiga no aprobaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa extraña que se traían los dos.

“Sólo una noche y ya.”

“Sí, Demelza, sí. Sólo una noche. Diviértete, anda.”

Pero no fue sólo una noche.

* * *

Caminaban por las calles, ya adornadas con luces de Navidad. Hacía mucho frío y Demelza se envolvía con sus brazos para entrar en calor. Hugh caminaba a su lado, pensativo.

“¿Me vas a dejar subir algún día a tu casa? ¿O estoy condenado a que nos despidamos siempre en tu portal?”

Demelza se rio, pero no contestó. No estaba preparada aún. Habían quedado unas cuantas veces en las dos últimas semanas y las cosas habían ido bien.

Hugh hablaba por los codos; tenía tantas anécdotas de sus viajes y de su vida en general, que siempre tenía algo que contar. Demelza lo escuchaba con atención aunque a veces se perdía entre tantas historias. Era gracioso y también muy amable. De vez en cuando, colaba algún cumplido en la conversación que hacía que Demelza se avergonzase un poco y él la miraba con una chispa en los ojos. Desde que empezaron a quedar, él le escribía todos los días, un mensaje de buenos días y otro de buenas noches, y a veces le preguntaba qué tal el día, a mediodía. Al principio, Demelza lo había visto todo un poco excesivo, pero en unos días se había acostumbrado a recibir esos mensajes y le hacía sonreír su determinación.

Lo incómodo venía cuando él la acompañaba a casa después de cenar juntos, de pasear o de ir al cine y se despedían en el portal. En varias ocasiones, Demelza esquivó lo que sabía que iba a ser un primer beso.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a nadie, quizá desde el instituto, que temía mucho ese momento. Le avergonzaba pensar que no era una chica normal.

Pero esa noche ya no se pudo resistir. Hugh la miraba embelesado y pudo notar la determinación en sus ojos.

“Demelza, sabes perfectamente que me gustas…mucho. ¿Vas a dejar que te bese alguna vez?”

Demelza miró hacia el suelo y se sonrojó. Algún día tendría que pasar, por supuesto.

“Hugh…yo soy un desastre. No valgo para esto. Hace mucho que…”

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Hugh levantó su mentón con los dedos, la miró fijamente a los ojos y la besó.

Fue un beso dulce, que no pretendía otra cosa que romper el hielo. Quizá por eso no notó el cosquilleo que esperaba notar. O quizá estas cosas no iban a así, quién sabe.

_Pero con Ross…_

Después de ese beso, vino otro, también dulce, y después otro más. Hugh sonreía entre beso y beso y Demelza no decía nada. Podía dejarse mimar, y ver a dónde le llevaba esto.

Pero por esa noche las cosas se quedarían ahí. Hugh tuvo la delicadeza de no protestar. Ella lo despidió, casi cerrándole la puerta del portal en las narices y él sonreía, diciéndole que no pensaba marcharse hasta que no la perdiera de vista en el ascensor. Era un romántico y un zalamero.

Todo lo contrario a Ross.

* * *

Ross estaba relajado. Le gustaba conducir. Volvían de un fin de semana en pareja en un hotelito en la costa.

Se había sentido bien junto a Elizabeth. Después de tantas situaciones extrañas y de haberse sentido tan perdido, por primera vez en semanas, creía estar en el sitio adecuado.

Habían decidido hacer una escapada de fin de semana; Ross creía que era una buena ocasión para ver cómo se sentía hacia Elizabeth y de recuperar aquella normalidad que anhelaba.

Cenaron juntos a la luz de las velas, hicieron el amor durante la noche, durmieron poco y desayunaron en la habitación, mirando hacia el mar.

Él lo disfrutó mucho. Lo necesitaba.

Demelza aparecía de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos, como una intrusa.

Caminaba a su lado, primero en silencio y luego más preguntona conforme se iba relajando, cogía flores del suelo que luego dejaba en la cocina para que Prudie las colocara en un jarrón, reía las bromas a su padre y escuchaba sus historias sobre su madre con ojos soñadores, dormía en el sofá…

Todos esos recuerdos lo asaltaban de cuando en cuando, pero había conseguido controlar la sensación que le producían. La echaba de menos, pero lo mantenía a raya.

Aunque sabía que debería sentirse culpable por el día en Nampara con Demelza, no se lo había permitido. Había sido un día perfecto en el que había disfrutado mucho y lo repetiría sin dudarlo un instante.

Aquella noche tuvo ganas de besarla cuando la vio dormir en el sofá, pero también cuando la dejó en el portal de casa. Ahí creyó que no se podría aguantar.

Mientras volvían en coche, Ross había estado pensando en Demelza, que iba a su lado. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y analizaba sus gestos o su humor. Era increíble que existiera alguien como ella, tan dulce, tan generosa, con tan buen corazón, tan bonita… Era pura vida.

Tenerla tan cerca nubló un poco sus sentidos y, después de besarla en la mejilla, estuvo a punto de desviarse hasta sus labios, pero se contuvo.

No, no podía. Era su amiga y era tan joven… No podía corromperla y meterla en sus líos y confusiones. Se merecía algo mejor. Y él se lo iba a dar; iba a ser su amigo y la iba a cuidar de la única forma en la que podía hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y la dejó allí, sintiéndose un poco feliz de tenerla en su vida, aunque fuera de esa manera. Menos sería nada.

Así que este cambio, estar cómodo con Elizabeth, besarla, liberar sus deseos con ella, era una manera de volver a reencontrarse con el Ross antiguo, pero con ciertas cosas del nuevo.

Podría decir hasta que se sentía satisfecho.

“¿Ross?”

Elizabeth interrumpió sus pensamientos.

“Dime.”

“¿Esta foto…? ¿Esta no es Demelza, tu amiga?” Le mostró la pantalla del móvil después de agrandar la foto. Ross miró rápidamente para no perder de vista la carretera.

En la foto, se veía a una chica pelirroja, que sí parecía ser Demelza, caminando por la calle con un chico que Ross no reconoció.

“Sí, ¿Por qué?”

“Ruth me ha contado que un chico que conocemos está saliendo con alguien. Al parecer, se lo encontró el otro día, caminando de la mano de una chica. Les sacó una foto…y me pareció que era ella.”

_¿Saliendo? ¿Con quién?_

”¿Quién es?”

“Hugh. Hugh Armitage, un partidazo.”

Ella sonrió impresionada, ajena a lo que acababa de removerse en el corazón de Ross.

De repente, el coche aceleró y Ross apretó el volante con fuerza.

_Karma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin conseguí sacar un rato. Buen fin de semana :)
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	22. No es el momento

“¡Joder!”

Miró el reloj del móvil. Se había dormido. Salió rápido de la cama y se fue directo al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Llegaría tarde al trabajo.

La noche anterior había estado despierto hasta tarde pensando, jugando con el móvil en las manos, tentado de marcar cierto número y hablar con ella.

Cómo se había sentido era un poco difícil de describir. Cuando Elizabeth le enseñó la foto y le explicó lo que significaba, sintió una punzada en el estómago y un calor que le subió por todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza. Eso lo enfadó más.

¿Enfadado? Sí, lo estaba. Pero no con Demelza. O quizá sí. Aunque sabía que no debía ser así.

Que ese momento llegaría lo tenía claro pero no que fuera a llegar tan pronto.

En el fondo, era mejor así. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Preguntar? ¿Dejarlo pasar hasta que se vieran otra vez y ella se lo contase o los viese juntos?

Ninguna de las opciones le apetecía demasiado. Como tampoco le apetecía el día que tenía por delante.

* * *

“Ross, ¿qué vais a hacer Joshua y tú? ¿Vendréis a Trenwith en Nochebuena y Navidad?” Preguntó Verity mientras recogían los documentos que habían repartido durante la reunión que acababan de tener.

“Imagino que sí.” Respondió sin prestar mucha atención. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo. “Aunque…quizá tengas que contar a una persona más esta vez. Elizabeth también vendrá.”

Verity levantó la vista y lo miró, sorprendida.

“¿En serio, Ross? ¡Eso es fantástico! Me alegro de que venga.”

El plan le apetecía cada vez menos. No quería responder a preguntas sobre su relación y sus planes, ahora que acababan de pasar por una racha un poco rara; sobre todo por su culpa.

Aunque Elizabeth también había estado rara últimamente. Aquella extraña crisis que había tenido y por la que discutieron aún flotaba entre ellos; aunque las cosas estaban mejor y Ross se sentía más tranquilo a su lado, sobre todo después del fin de semana romántico, no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba rara.

Ross le había hablado de Demelza, y de que se habían visto un par de veces (omitiendo intencionadamente lo de Nampara) y ella mantuvo una expresión neutra, casi amistosa. Incluso preguntó por ella.

Pareció de mejor humor después de enterarse de que Demelza estaba, supuestamente, saliendo con un hombre que, al parecer, era un _partidazo._ Esa apreciación lo había molestado, pero lo dejó en un segundo plano tras enterarse de la noticia más importante.

“Ross, ¿me escuchas?” Verity interrumpió su reflexión.

“Eh… Perdona Verity, estaba distraído. ¿Qué decías?”

“Que si luego te irás con ella a ver a su familia.”

“Ah, no, esta vez no. Ella se va el día de Navidad a reunirse con sus padres, que se van a esquiar. No me apetece ese plan. Y no puedo dejar a Papá solo.”

“Ya…eso es cierto. Bueno, sea como sea, me alegro de que al menos venga en Nochebuena. Tods se van a poner muy contentos.”

Ross puso los ojos en blanco y Verity se rio. _Qué tortura le esperaba._

* * *

Las cosas iban bien, y eso le parecía extraño.

Quedaba con Hugh de vez en cuando y se lo pasaba bien. Él siempre era muy atento y la hacía reír.

A veces era tan romántico que se sentía un poco embriagada. Cada día recibía mensajes bonitos, y cada día Demelza sentía cierto reparo al leerlos. A veces, no se atrevía a abrirlos, por no saber qué contestar.

Caroline le decía que se merecía eso y más. Demelza no estaba muy segura de que necesitara eso todos los días, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que la mimasen de esta manera.

El problema venía cuando Hugh intentaba dar un paso más. Hasta ahora, sólo se habían visto fuera de casa. Demelza no estaba segura de querer llegar más lejos, por el momento.

Sabía que Hugh era un buen hombre y que la trataría con mucho cariño y respeto, pero no sentía que hubiera llegado el momento. En su mente, cuando pensaba en esas cosas, le aparecía la imagen de su padre diciéndole todo tipo de barbaridades.

Ella tenía edad para saber lo que hacía y como tal debía actuar, pero no quería precipitarse en esto. Y no por que su padre tuviera nada que decir, sino porque deseaba que ese momento fuera especial.

No le había dicho a nadie que era virgen. No se avergonzaba de ello, en realidad. Simplemente sabía que no había encontrado a la persona adecuada. ¿Hasta ahora?

Los besos de despedida con Hugh la sofocaban un poco, pero no estaba segura de sentir eso que te hace dar el siguiente paso. ¿Habría algo mal con ella?

No…no creía que eso fuera cierto. Cierta persona le había hecho sentir ciertas cosas…

Unas noches atrás había experimentado algo un poco perturbador. Durante la noche se había despertado sobresaltada y…excitada.

Había soñado con Ross.

Fue un sueño un poco confuso. Demelza tenía que preparar una cena para la familia de Hugh, que le había echado en cara que nunca hubiera cocinado para él. En el sueño ella se sentía agobiada porque no le daba tiempo a preparar todo lo que quería hacer, una serie de platos interminables. De repente, alguien que inicialmente tenía la cara de un desconocido, aparecía en la inmensa cocina de su sueño (así imaginaba que tenía que ser la cocina de la familia de Hugh), y se ofrecía a ayudarla. Y cuando se giró para mirarlo bien, ese desconocido tenía la cara de Ross.

Demelza se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus tareas y notó que la agarraban por detrás. Las manos de Ross se posaron en su cintura y avanzaron por el contorno hasta entrelazarse por delante de ella. Notaba su aliento cálido en el cuello, que ella tenía al descubierto. A pesar de que debería haberse sentido paralizada, en el sueño recibía este gesto de buena gana, incluso apretaba su trasero contra la entrepierna de él, para notarlo excitado detrás de ella. Los dos se apretaban más el uno contra el otro y las manos de Ross querían bajar hasta la cremallera de su pantalón. No podía recordar si las manos de Ross eran iguales a las suyas en la realidad, ni recordaba bien su tacto, pero en el sueño se sentía completamente excitada y disponible. Podía oír la voz de Ross susurrarle al oído que la deseaba y eso la encendió. Quería mirarlo a la cara. No podía percibir el olor de Ross que tenía grabado en la memoria.

Pero el que estaba frente a ella cuando se dio la vuelta era Hugh.

Cuando despertó, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había sido sólo un sueño y se sintió un poco decepcionada. Notaba un cosquilleo entre las piernas y la ropa interior húmeda…

Respiró hondo y se tapó con almohada. _No, no y no._

“…¿Demelza?” Hugh le dio un apretón en la mano para llamar su atención.

“¿Sí?” No sabía cuándo había dejado de escuchar a Hugh.

“¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad?” Hugh la miraba de reojo mientras caminaban juntos, hacia el portal de Demelza. “¿Tienes algún plan?”

Demelza sintió un punto de ansiedad. No se lo quería plantear, porque sabía que este año iba a ser complicado. No quería ir a su casa a pasar la Navidad, y su padre tampoco la había invitado. Eso quería decir que la pasaría sola, o debería buscarse otro plan.

En realidad, si no podía pasarla con sus hermanos, no le apetecía pasarla con nadie.

“Puedes venir conmigo…” Comentó Hugh como quien no quiere la cosa.

Demelza se paró en seco y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Hugh abrió mucho los ojos al ver su expresión, subió los brazos como clamando inocencia y se echó a reír.

“Ya veo que ha sido una mala idea proponértelo…¡tranquila!”

Demelza se sonrojó un poco. No es que no quisiera, pero le parecía un poco pronto. Y no veía cómo podía cuadrar en una cena con la familia de Hugh sin sentirse insignificante. No era lo que más le apetecía en Navidad.

Aunque agradecía el gesto.

“¡No, Hugh! Es muy amable por tu parte…pero creo que es un poco pronto. Además, estaré un poco mustia, probablemente, y prefiero serlo sin demasiada gente alrededor.”

Hugh la miró con ternura y pasó sus brazos por la cintura, entrelazándolas en la espalda. La acercó a él.

“No quiero que estés sola. Eso es todo.” Hugh la miró fijamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

“No lo estaré. Seguro que Caroline tiene algo previsto. Ella no tiene padres y su tío siempre suele estar muy ocupado…Pasaremos la Navidad juntas. ¡Es un buen plan!”

Hugh la soltó y volvió a agarrar su mano. Parecía un poco decepcionado, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando llegaron al portal, consiguió robarle un par de besos más, pero Demelza supo frenar a tiempo.

No era el momento.

* * *

R: _Hola. Cómo estás?_

Borró el mensaje. _Demasiado soso._

R: _Hola, Demelza. Qué tal? Alguna novedad?_

Borró nuevamente todo el mensaje. _Por Dios, puedes hacerlo mejor._

R: _Demelza…me han contado que últimamente has estado saliendo con alguien. Es verdad? Todo bien?_

 _¿De qué vas?_ Ese tampoco valía.

R: _Te echo de menos._

Volvió a borrar el mensaje. Definitivamente no iba a escribir nada. No era el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, Ross...se comportará bien? No le queda otra opción, al parecer. No os enfadéis mucho con él. Es un hombre con dificultad para gestionar ciertas emociones...pero le enseñaremos :)
> 
> Capítulo cortito, pronto vendrán más. Siento la tardanza. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir y de avanzar en la historia pero tengo poco tiempo.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por comentar. Siempre me hace mucha ilusión, y más si os gusta.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	23. Feliz Navidad

Llegarían en coches separados, ya que Elizabeth se iría directamente por la mañana para encontrarse con su familia. Ross aprovechó el no tener que ir a por Elizabeth para ir a buscar a su padre. Joshua estaba de mejor humor que él. Hablaron poco durante el corto trayecto entre Nampara y Trenwith.

Le esperaba una velada llena de preguntas y miradas curiosas. No tenía ningunas ganas.

Verity los recibió en la puerta, parecía sobrepasada. Tenía coloretes y el pelo rizado alborotado en la frente.

“¡Hola Ross! ¡Tío Joshua! Pasad, pasad.” Resopló mientras miraba a Ross. “¿Elizabeth no viene con vosotros, Ross?” Preguntó mientras miraba alrededor.

“No, estará al llegar. Ella viene en su coche.”

Verity asintió y sonrió. Cogió sus abrigos y se los dio a la Señora Tabb, que se los llevó a otra habitación.

Joshua buscó rápido un sitio para acomodarse, en el salón, y se sentó tras coger un periódico que estaba en una mesita cercana.

Ross estaba un poco nervioso. Hoy vendría Elizabeth y formalizarían su relación a los ojos de su familia. No tenía ninguna duda de que les gustaría. De hecho, ya la conocían.

Ross intuía que, para sus familiares de Trenwith, Elizabeth era mucha mujer para Ross. Excepto su prima Verity, claro, que se molestaba más en conocerlo y tenía a Ross en alta estima.

La relación entre unos Poldark y otros no era mala, pero no podían negar que, con el temperamento que se gastaban todos, a veces se generaban situaciones un tanto complicadas.

Ross anhelaba en ese momento estar con su padre en Nampara sin mayores preocupaciones y tomar una cena de Nochebuena tranquila con él.

Se le vino a la cabeza Demelza al imaginar la cocina de su casa…su padre, Demelza y él, comiento tarta y hablando.

Lo apartó de su mente todo lo rápido que pudo.

Hacía calor en esa casa. Ross se había puesto más elegante que de costumbre y ahora se arrepentía. Llevaba una camisa blanca que no se había puesto nunca, regalo de Elizabeth, y un jersey de punto de color azul marino, con unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y unos zapatos de cordones, también azul marino. Se sentía un poco disfrazado, pero seguro que Elizabeth se alegraría de verlo así.

Charles y la tía Agatha no tardaron en bajar. Charles saludó toscamente a Ross y fue a sentarse cerca de Joshua. Agatha se acercó en actitud conspiradora.

“Así que esa chica va a pasar el examen de los Poldark, ¿eh?” Tenía un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

Ross hizo una mueca infantil y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía. Cuando quería, podía ser un poco malvada.

La Señora Tabb anunció la llegada de Elizabeth y Ross salió del salón para ir a recibirla a la entrada. Estaba guapísima. Llevaba un abrigo rojo de paño, de corte muy elegante. Se había puesto una falda de tubo, ajustada a su elegante cuerpo y una camisa blanca de seda, que dejaba ver el escote. Si uno se fijaba bien, podía intuir el encaje de su ropa interior. Usaba unos tacones negros altos que estilizaban aún más su figura.

Ross se sintió complacido por fijarse en esos detalles. Eso formaba parte del Ross antiguo y, en estas circunstancias, se alegraba de tenerlo de vuelta.

Se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla. Llevaba el pelo con un semirecogido que dejaba al descubierto su cuello. Ross no reconoció los pendientes que tenía puestos.

Ella sonrió. Se la notaba un poco nerviosa. En realidad, sabía que la iban a adorar. De eso, Ross, no tenía ninguna duda.

“¿Qué tal? ¿Preparada?” Ross agarró su mano y la dirigió al salón.

Ahí, uno por uno la fueron saludando. Charles no podía quitar sus ojos de ella y Joshua la miraba con curiosidad desde su sillón. Ross permaneció en el umbral de la puerta, testigo de la escena, con su media sonrisa sobre la cara. _Pobre Elizabeth._

Ella se manejaba bastante bien. Habló con todos, muy amablemente. Ross se fijó en la posición de su espalda, tan elegante, tan estirada. Ciertamente, Elizabeth era experta en ese tipo de situaciones. Por un momento, se imaginó a Demelza en esa misma situación y sabía que todo habría sido distinto. Sonrió un momento. _Déjalo._

Verity apareció de nuevo en el salón, con la intención de reclamar la ayuda de Elizabeth y de rescatarla. Ross la miró, agradecido.

“¿Y Francis?” Preguntó Ross mientras se acercaba a Charles.

“Está arriba, cambiándose de ropa. Ya sabes que le gusta estar siempre impecable.” Dijo Charles con un poco de sorna.

Ross sonrió por cortesía ante la broma de su tío. Miró a los allí presentes, esperando comentarios.

“Bueno, es preciosa, ya los sabes.” Dijo Agatha. “¡No podía ser de otra manera, sobrino!” Le guiñó un ojo. Eso hizo sonreír a Ross. Él era, claramente, el favorito de su tía.

“Vas a tener que darle muchos caprichos para poder retenerla a tu lado.” Dijo Charles, palmeándole fuertemente la espalda. Su tío estaba sembrado esa noche.

Ross miró, por último a su padre, quien le dirigió una sonrisa sincera y asintió. Ya hablarían de Elizabeth en otro momento.

Verity y Elizabeth reaparecieron con un par de bandejas con vasos de ponche para todos. Ross cogió uno y se lo bebió rápido. Necesitaba relajarse.

Elizabeth posó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acercó a Ross. Los dos se miraron brevemente. ¿Elizabeth esquivaba su mirada?

“Eh, todo saldrá bien.” Ross la empujó suavemente con su cuerpo, para llamar su atención.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

Hablaban de todo un poco, sobre todo de trabajo, cuando apareció la Señora Tabb para llamarlos a la mesa. Justo cuando se dirigían al comedor, Francis bajaba la escalera. Ross y Elizabeth se acercaron a saludarlo. Ross había estado con él durante el día, así que no tenían mucho que contarse. Francis sonrió cortésmente a Ross y luego agarró la mano de Elizabeth y asintió, sonriendo.

“Me alegro de verte, Elizabeth.” La miró fijamente, como si la estuviera analizando.

“Hola, Francis. Yo también me alegro mucho de verte.” Sonrió Elizabeth, también con cortesía. Parecía un poco cortada.

Después de un breve silencio, Verity los instó nuevamente a ir al comedor. Todo estaba exquisitamente colocado. Seguro que era obra de Verity. El comedor tenía un aspecto magnífico, con su techo alto, la mesa alargada, la cubertería y la vajilla de diseño, las velas reluciendo en los candelabros. Había hojas de acebo colocadas aquí y allá y muérdago en lugares estratégicos. Ross se preguntó quién podría besar a quién en aquella casa, además de él mismo y Elizabeth. Eso le hizo gracia.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Charles se empeñó en seguir hablando de trabajo, para disgusto de Verity y de Francis. Joshua bromeaba de vez en cuando para intentar desviar la atención y Agatha le reía las bromas.

En un momento dado, la conversación se centró en Elizabeth.

“¿Dónde trabajas, Elizabeth?” Preguntó Charles con la boca llena. Ross frunció el ceño. Las maneras de su tío seguían dejando mucho que desear a pesar de todo el dinero que tenía.

Elizabeth explicó a qué se dedicaba y en un momento dado, la conversación giró hacia los problemas por los que estaba pasando su departamento en el bufete.

Ross intervino para explicar que Elizabeth lo había pasado un poco mal últimamente. Elizabeth y él intercambiaban miradas breves y sonreían.

No se le pasó la forma en que Charles miraba a Elizabeth mientras ella relataba eso.

Joshua y Ross hablaron un poco del estado de la casa de Nampara y Charles hizo algunas bromas a costa de ello. Ross pudo ver cómo su padre tensaba la mandíbula ocasionalmente. Imaginaba que tampoco era plato de buen gusto ser el centro de las bromas de su hermano mayor.

Cuando hubo terminado la cena, las mujeres se retiraron al lado del fuego y los hombres se quedaron en la sobremesa, con sus copas de brandy en la mano. Ross se sentía cansado y un poco aburrido. Al menos las cosas habían ido bien. Elizabeth parecía encajar perfectamente en esa casa y todo el mundo parecía encantado con su compañía.

Ross pensó que eso no estaba nada mal. Si la normalidad era eso…bendita era.

En un momento dado, Verity llamó la atención de Ross y le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina para guardar unas fuentes en un armario muy alto. Suponía que su prima quería estar a solas con él para hablar, así que la siguió sin rechistar.

“Parece que no ha ido nada mal, ¿no?” Ella le sonrió confidentemente.

“¿Acaso dudabas de que fuera a ir bien?” Ross también sonrió.

“En absoluto. Elizabeth encaja perfectamente en este ambiente tan…selecto.”

Los dos rieron de nuevo, con ganas. Los eructos y el empeño de Charles por hablar con la boca llena no se podían considerar del todo selectos.

Ross cogió una fuente de las manos de su prima y fue a colocarla en lo más alto de uno de los armarios de la cocina.

“¿Todo bien, Ross?”

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su prima. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta en ese momento?

“Sí, claro.”

Verity lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estuviera examinando. Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“Bueno…últimamente te he visto un poco despistado y desubicado.” Levantó la mano para evitar que Ross la interrumpiera con sus protestas. “Hablo del ámbito personal, no del profesional, Ross. En eso no puedo tener ninguna queja. Ya sabes que eres mi mayor apoyo en la oficina.” Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

Sabía por qué se lo preguntaba Verity. No podía mentirle a ella. Los últimos dos meses habían sido un poco confusos y Ross había estado disperso y con un humor cambiante.

Sabía a qué se debía y sabía que todo era culpa suya. Demelza aparecía en sus pensamientos con frecuencia.

Estuvo tentado de preguntar por ella. Estuvo tentado pero no lo hizo. Prefería no saber qué estaba haciendo ella en una noche así.

La boca del estómago se le cerró un poco con el pensamiento de que no hablaba con ella desde que la llevó a Nampara.

“Lo sé. Ha sido una época difícil. He estado…muy estresado.” Ross miraba hacia abajo, para no enfrentarse al escrutinio de su prima.

“Con Elizabeth…¿todo bien?”

Ross se paró a pensar un segundo. No servía de nada contarle a Verity sus dudas. Sólo la alarmarían y ya sabía lo que le diría. Verity ya había insinuado alguna vez que Ross parecía poder albergar sentimientos hacia Demelza. No quería traer esa conversación de nuevo a la realidad y no quería soportar los sermones de Verity.

Y al fin y al cabo, con Elizabeth estaba todo bien, como siempre.

“Todo estupendamente, Ver.” Hizo una mueca y sonrió secamente. “Me alegro de que haya venido esta noche.”

“¿Has hablado algo con Dem…?”

“No.” Ross la cortó rápidamente. ¿Sería muy evidente que no quería hablar de ella? “No hablamos desde…hace tiempo. ¿Y tú?” Dijo mientras cogía otra fuente y buscaba un sitio para ella en el armario.

Verity seguía mirándolo con atención.

“Últimamente no he podido hablar mucho con ella y con Caroline. Pero por lo que sé, deben de estar pasando esta noche juntas, en su casa.”

A Ross le latía fuerte el corazón, en espera de noticias que no había tenido, ni querido tener.

¿En su casa? ¿Y ese tal Hugh? ¿Estaría con ellas?

“Ah.” De pronto cayó en la cuenta. Caroline era huérfana y su tío estaba siempre muy ocupado. Quizá no había podido hacer ningún plan con su sobrina. Y Demelza…ya había pensado en que quizá ella no pasaría la Navidad en su casa, dada la situación con su padre, pero finalmente no se lo había preguntado y durante las últimas semanas él había estado demasiado ofuscado por la información sobre su vida amorosa. _Menudo egoísta._

Si Caroline no hubiera pasado la Navidad con ella, habría estado sola. Quizá podría haberla invitado a estar con ellos. Pero ¿en Trenwith y con Elizabeth? Imposible.

Aún así, tenía que haberse interesado por ella.

“Y están las dos…¿solas?” Preguntó Ross, como de pasada.

“No, creo que Caroline se moriría antes de dejar de hacer planes. Si no me equivoco, ha invitado a algunas personas que tampoco tienen planes o familia con la que celebrar la Navidad. De hecho, Dwight debe de estar allí con ellas.”

Sintió una punzada de envidia. No le gustaba pensar que estaba con ellas. Con ella. Y él no podía.

¿Por qué Dwight no se lo había dicho?

_Porque te conoce._

Francis entró en la cocina. Tenía la cara colorada y los ojos un poco rojos. Se había pasado con el alcohol. Su pelo, rizado y alborotado, como el de todos los Poldark, le caía un poco sobre la frente.

En el pasado, Ross y él habían estado muy unidos, pero con el paso del tiempo, Francis empezó a salir e intimar con gente que no era del agrado de Ross; gente con dinero, snobs y un poco clasistas que se dedicaban a hacer planes aburridísimos, en opinión de Ross. Además, la forma de trabajar de ambos era bastante distinta. Esto hacía que Ross y él se hubieran distanciado, ya que casi siempre discrepaban y lo hacían a la manera “Poldark”.

A veces, su primo le parecía un desconocido. Sin embargo, Verity parecía su hermana y no la de Francis, cada día más.

“Ross, te reclaman Papá y Joshua para jugar unas cartas.”

Ross puso los ojos en blanco. No había venido a apostar esa noche.

“Venga, primo. Vamos a ganar dinero fácil contra esos dos.” Francis rio ante su propia broma.

“No te confíes, Francis. Recuerda cómo terminó la última vez.”

Con Francis perdiendo una suma considerable de dinero, teniendo en cuenta que jugaba en familia.

Francis rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Se despidieron de Verity y caminaron juntos hasta el salón.

“¿Qué te parece Elizabeth? Aunque tú ya la conoces.” Ross miró de reojo a Francis.

“Estupenda, primo. Hacéis buena pareja.” Francis sonrió brevemente. No añadió nada más.

“¿Tenéis amigos en común, no?”

“Sí…George Warleggan, las hermanas Teague…”

Era gente a la que Ross detestaba. Qué pereza le daba pensar que tendría que intimar con ellos, si las cosas con Elizabeth seguían avanzando.

Ross sonrió huecamente y buscó su sitio en la mesa de juego. Joshua se frotaba las manos mientras Charles soltaba otro eructo disimulado.

Era hora de desplumar un poco a su familia.

* * *

Cuando Caroline le contó cuáles serían sus planes para Nochebuena, Demelza se rio mucho.

Había invitado a algunas amistades selectas que, por trabajo o por otras circunstancias, tampoco podían celebrar la Navidad con sus familias.

Casualmente, Dwight era una de esas personas. Su familia vivía fuera de la ciudad y tenía guardia el día de Navidad, así que no tenía ningún plan para Nochebuena.

Y allí estaban ellas, esperando a que Dwight llegara, para que Caroline pudiera, por fin, estar en paz.

Demelza no conocía al resto de invitados; eran casi todos conocidos del trabajo de Caroline. Ella intentaba hablar con todos, pero no tenían mucho en común y Demelza no estaba con ánimo para hacer mucho esfuerzo. Echaba terriblemente de menos a sus hermanos.

El hecho de saber que iba a ver a Dwight, la animaba. Y también le hacía estar un poco nerviosa. Sabía que antes o después, Ross saldría en la conversación, y probablemente también lo haría Hugh. Y Dwight se lo contaría a Ross. Debía ser ella quien lo hiciera, en realidad.

No habían hablado desde Nampara. Ninguno de los dos había intentado contactar con el otro. Demelza sabía que lo de Nampara había sido una especie de despedida. No estaba enfadada. Era lo mejor.

Y ahora estaba Hugh. Tenía que centrarse en disfrutar con él.

Sonrió pensando en el mensaje que le mandó Hugh un rato antes. Era muy empalagoso y Demelza arrugó la nariz cuando lo leyó.

¿Se acostumbraría algún día a eso?

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Dwight y Caroline casi saltaba por la casa. Estaba guapísima, como siempre. Se había puesto una ligera camisa de seda, de color azul celeste, y unos vaqueros ajustados que le sentaban como un guante. El azul favorecía mucho a Caroline, y a sus mejillas coloradas cada vez que tenía a Dwight delante.

Él estaba como siempre. Tenía aspecto de cansado e iba impecablemente vestido, aunque con ropa sencilla. Demelza le tenía verdadero cariño, independientemente de su relación con Ross.

Durante la cena, se rieron muchísimo. Demelza se fijó en que sus amigos no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse tímidamente, como niños. Dwight parecía un poco intimidado por las atenciones de Caroline. A Demelza le recordaba a un niño indefenso cortejado por una niña un poco pesada. Eso la hizo sonreír. Si Ross hubiera estado ahí, se lo habría dicho y se habrían reído juntos. Sintió otra punzada de añoranza.

La comida había sido encargada a una empresa de catering (Caroline siempre tan despilfarradora), pero Demelza se había encargado del postre. Había preparado un tiramisú gigante que, bajo la humilde opinión de Demelza, estaba de muerte.

Después de la cena, bebieron champagne y otras bebidas que Caroline fue sacando. Demelza se sentía un poco ebria, y tranquila. Había llamado a sus hermanos y les había deseado una feliz Nochebuena. Los invitó a ir a casa al día siguiente para tomar chocolate caliente con pasteles y ellos aceptaron encantados. Eso la animaba mucho.

“Demelza, ¿qué tal estás? Te veo un poco…ausente.” Dijo Dwight con voz suave mientras se acercaba a ella. Señaló el sitio vacío en el sofá, al lado de Demelza. “¿Puedo sentarme aquí?”

“¡Por supuesto! Estaba pensando en mi familia.” Demelza sonrió con tristeza.

Dwight posó suavemente una mano sobre su hombro.

“Siento que las cosas no se hayan solucionado. Espero que algún día puedas volver a estar bien con tu familia…” Parecía sincero.

“Sí, seguro que algún día se arreglará. Y si no…no puedo quejarme. Ahora tengo más de lo que tenía hace unos meses, ¿no es cierto?” Nunca dejaría de sentirse agradecida.

Dwight la miraba con ternura.

“Me impresionas. Eres…tan fuerte, Demelza. Creo que tenemos mucho que aprender de ti. Ross siempre lo dice.”

Se quedó callado y, durante un momento, abrió mucho los ojos, con expresión culpable, como si hubiera dicho algo que no correspondía decir.

Demelza sintió que su corazón bailaba en el pecho. Ross hablaba bien de ella…

Sonrió, esperando que su expresión no la delatara.

“Hago lo que puedo. Sin vuestra ayuda no habría sido posible. Os debo mucho…sois maravillosos, todos vosotros.” Si seguía así se emocionaría. El alcohol la traicionaría.

Dwight volvió a sonreír, un poco avergonzado. Los dos cogieron sus copas medio vacías de champagne y brindaron.

“¡Por las nuevas oportunidades!”

* * *

Después de despedirse de su familia, y de haber llevado a Charles a rastras hasta su cama, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por estar demasiado borracho, Ross y Elizabeth se metieron en el cuarto que ocuparían en la casa.

Era un poco extraño llevar a su novia a dormir a Trenwith, si ni siquiera había pasado la noche en Nampara nunca. De hecho, había estado allí un par de veces, solo en los terrenos, nunca en la casa, y jamás había coincidido con su padre en ninguna de esas ocasiones.

Los dos habían bebido demasiado. Ross se sentía un poco mareado. Elizabeth se movía en silencio por la habitación mientras deshacía la pequeña maleta que había traído.

Ross la observaba.

Ella, con mirada ausente, se puso frente al espejo mientras se quitaba los pendientes. Luego, se acercó más, mirando detenidamente su reflejo y examinó su cara desde más cerca. Ross pudo ver cómo ponía morritos.

_Sí que es presumida._

Eso solía hacerle gracia antes. Ahora le parecía un poco exagerado.

Elizabeth cogió su móvil y lo desbloqueó. Al parecer, estaba revisando Instragram.

Ross estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, la oyó.

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There is just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents,  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own.  
More than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true…  
All I want for Christmas is you…_

Caroline la había engañado para cantar y ella estaba demasiado bebida como para negarse. En cuanto tuvo la guitarra en sus manos, se puso a rasguear las cuerdas y comenzó a cantar el primer villancico que le vino a la cabeza…

El ritmo de la canción original era muy distinto, pero ella eligió cantarla suave y lentamente.

Precisamente porque estaba demasiado bebida, no protestó cuando Caroline comenzó a grabar con su móvil.

* * *

_I won't ask for much this Christmas.  
I won't even wish for snow, and I…  
I just wanna keep on waiting,  
Underneath the mistletoe…_

Una oleada de calor lo invadió. Ahí estaba ella, como siempre. Era maravilloso escucharla después de tantos días.

Ross miró hacia Elizabeth y ella lo miró a él. Se dio cuenta de que Ross había oído la canción y no pudo bajar a tiempo el volumen.

“Creo que es…Demelza.” Le enseñó el móvil. “Al parecer, Caroline ha subido un vídeo de ella cantando. Creo que está triunfando.” Sonrió. Parecía un poco tensa.

“Sí. Demelza canta muy bien.” Intentó mantener un tono neutro.

Miró la pantalla que Elizabeth le mostraba, intentando aparentar un desinterés que no sentía y reteniendo toda la información posible. Demelza estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes y estaba descalza. Su pelo suelto, caía sobre sus hombros. Le pareció que tenía los labios pintados de rojo. Parecía muy sencilla. Y estaba preciosa. Rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad. Ross casi ni reconocía la canción que cantaba, porque la había hecho totalmente suya.

El contraste entre Elizabeth y ella era ahora tan evidente.

Si su corazón hubiera hablado en ese momento, lo habría delatado. Escucharla de nuevo le había revolucionado un poco.

“Ya veo.” Elizabeth miró hacia abajo y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Ross la miró. No podía hacer eso, no podía traicionarla. Pero su corazón hablaba por sí solo.

En un intento de apartarla de su mente, se acercó a Elizabeth hasta que su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del de ella. 

“Esta noche has estado muy bien…” Él acarició su rostro.

“Ya lo sé. Siempre lo estoy, Ross.” Dijo ella con tono burlón. La sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, sólo un poco cansada. Han sido muchas emociones en un día.”

Eso era cierto. Había sido una velada larga. Y llena de alcohol.

Elizabeth volvió a darse la vuelta y se dirigió al baño. De camino, cogió su camisón de encaje. Se desvestiría en el baño. ¿No quería que Ross la mirase mientras se desnudaba?

Ross se quedó quieto, en medio de la habitación, donde un segundo antes había estado junto a Elizabeth. Notó una vibración en su bolsillo.

D: _Terminar la Nochebuena bebiendo chocolate caliente y viendo La Princesa Prometida es más de lo que pude imaginar hace tiempo. En este día me siento agradecida y creo que hay que decirlo. Gracias por ser mi amigo. Feliz Navidad, Ross_ :)

No podía negarlo. Le encantó recibir ese mensaje.

Ross suspiró y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Se desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó.

Cuando Elizabeth salió del baño, ya cambiada, desmaquillada y lista para ir a la cama, Ross se acercó a ella, esta vez más decidido.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la besó, profundamente. Elizabeth parecía poco dispuesta al principio pero luego se dejó llevar y correspondió a sus besos.

Ross la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar. A disfrutar.

A olvidar.

Pero olvidar era difícil. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba a cierta pelirroja entre las sábanas.

* * *

Después de que se hubiera ido todo el mundo y de la eterna despedida entre Dwight y Caroline, que en su tónica habitual de comportarse como niños, no habían dado el paso de hablar de lo que sentían y se dedicaban a darse tiernos besos en la mejilla y abrazos que duraban más de lo debido a modo de despedida, Demelza se sintió muy relajada.

Decidieron poner una película, aunque sabían casi con total certeza que se quedarían dormidas.

Demelza preparó un chocolate caliente que, después del vino, del champagne y de la ginebra, parecía inadecuado. Pero era una tradición y no podía faltar a ella.

Pusieron _La Princesa Prometida_. Caroline vio cinco minutos antes de quedarse dormida y Demelza aguantó un buen rato.

Había pensado en muchas cosas aquella noche: en sus hermanos, en su padre, en Hugh, en Ross…

 _Ross._ Cuánto echaba de menos hablar con él.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero en aquel momento le pareció buena idea. Cogió su móvil, buscó a Ross entre sus contactos, escribió un mensaje que procuraría no volver a leer cuando estuviera completamente sobria y lo envió.

_Navidad es una época para decirse cosas bonitas, y Ross las merece._

No recordaba en qué punto se durmió, pero se despertó ya en los títulos de crédito con la música de Mark Knopfler.

Era muy entrada la madrugada, cuando Demelza oyó la vibración de su móvil.

R: _Cuánto me habría gustado estar incluido en ese plan… Como siempre, gracias a ti. Feliz Navidad, Demelza_ ;)

Demelza se fue a la cama con una sonrisa. _Feliz Navidad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Feliz? Navidad para nuestros protagonistas...aunque nosotros aún estemos en agosto.  
> Supongo que se merecen un encuentro próximo...Veremos :)
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	24. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está él?

Tuvo sueños inquietantes durante la noche. Cuando despertó, se sintió un poco desubicado. Estaba en Trenwith, claro.

El lado de la cama de Elizabeth estaba vacío. Miró el reloj del móvil y vio que era más tarde de lo que pensaba. Había tardado mucho tiempo en dormirse la noche anterior…después de hacer el amor, Elizabeth se había quedado dormida casi al instante pero Ross no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía culpable.

Y no era extraño. Después de haber oído a Demelza cantar y de haberla visto en ese vídeo, con ese vestido negro ajustado, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y su escote. Las medias negras transparentes, los pies descalzos. El pelo suelto, sus labios rojos…Mientras besaba a Elizabeth se preguntaba cómo sería besar a Demelza. Sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre…¿Y estar dentro de ella?

Quiso pensar que eso no era lo único que lo había encendido.

Cuando Elizabeth y él terminaron y ella cayó rendida, Ross volvió a leer el mensaje que Demelza le había mandado un par de horas antes y contestó. Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, o podía haber sido más cordial y menos…sugerente.

La noche en Trenwith no había estado mal, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que, en el fondo, deseaba haber estado allí. Y sentía celos de Dwight. _Menuda estupidez._

¿Y Hugh? ¿Estaría allí también? Tendría que preguntárselo a Dwight.

Suspiró y pensó en el día que tenía por delante. Elizabeth se marcharía por la mañana y él comería con su familia; luego llevaría a su padre a Nampara y por la tarde, volvería a su casa, listo para trabajar. O quizá podría quedarse en Nampara un par de días más… Realmente no tenía que ir a la oficina, podía trabajar desde casa, pero la idea de estar solo en su casa lo aburría mortalmente.

Cuando bajaba por la escalera, ya duchado y vestido, oyó unas voces provenientes del comedor. Elizabeth, Francis y Charles estaban sentados a la mesa y charlaban. También oyó a Verity, que entraba y salía del comedor desde la cocina, para servir el desayuno. Ross se asomó a la puerta y vio que su padre no estaba con ellos.

“¡El que faltaba! ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, chico?” Dijo su tío cuando advirtió la presencia de Ross.

Elizabeth se giró para mirarlo y Francis, que parecía ausente, tardó un segundo más en hacerlo. Verity entró por la puerta y sonrió.

“Buenos días, Ross. ¡Estaba a punto de subir a buscarte!”

_Al menos alguien pensaba hacerlo._

Ross se acercó lentamente hacia el sitio vacío que había al lado de Elizabeth y posó sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

“Buenos días a todos. ¿Dónde está mi padre?”

“Está en el salón, con la tía Agatha.” Respondió Verity mientras le servía un café solo. Ella sabía de sobra cómo le gustaba el café.

Ross se sentó y acercó su cabeza a la de Elizabeth.

“¿Por qué no me has despertado?”

“No quería molestarte, Ross…Dormías tan profundamente.” Sonrió inocentemente y volvió a mirar hacia su taza.

Ross siguió mirándola, aunque ella ya no lo mirara a él. Se sentía un poco raro. Elizabeth era su invitada y ahí estaba, desayunando con su familia el día de Navidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y sin embargo, él se sentía un poco apartado de la escena.

Quizá fueran los remordimientos lo que lo hacían sentirse así de extraño.

Su padre y su tía se les unieron un poco después. Joshua parecía un poco cansado y cojeaba más de lo habitual. Tendría que llevarlo a casa después. Su padre echaba de menos Nampara. Él también tenía ganas de estar solo.

Un rato antes de que Elizabeth se marchara, Ross y ella fueron a su habitación para que ella recogiera sus cosas.

Ross la abrazó por detrás mientras ella cerraba la maleta. Olió su pelo.

“Eh, Feliz Navidad…” Besó su sien.

“Feliz Navidad, Ross.” Ella sonrió e intentó zafarse del abrazo de Ross, con delicadeza pero de una forma evidente.

“Ahora no…Ross.”

“Ayer no te importaba.” Ross sonrió contra la piel de su cuello, pero Elizabeth permanecía rígida.

“Ayer no estaba toda tu familia despierta.”

“Tú que sabes…”

Elizabeth se rio secamente y se dio la vuelta.

“No me entretengas, Ross. No quiero retrasarme.” Le lanzó una sonrisa que clamaba indulgencia.

Esa mañana estaba un poco tensa. Quizá se había agobiado con tanto Poldark alrededor. Ross desistió. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que estaba buscando. Puede que fuera aliviar su conciencia.

“Al menos déjame darte tu regalo” Ross se rindió.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó el regalo entre sus cosas. Era un colgante plateado, fino, con un pequeño diamante engarzado en plata. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá era demasiado sencillo, teniendo en cuenta los pendientes que llevaba puestos.

“¡Oh, claro! Se me olvidaba. Aquí tienes el tuyo, Ross.” Se giró para buscar el regalo en la maleta, que tuvo que abrir de nuevo.

Elizabeth le regaló un reloj de pulsera, de correa negra y esfera blanca, grande. Era elegante. Le gustó.

Elizabeth correspondió con una exclamación y una sonrisa al ver su regalo. Ella se dio la vuelta y Ross se lo enganchó en el cuello. Le quedaba bien. Como todo. Siempre estaba perfecta.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón.

* * *

El resto del día de Navidad y el día siguiente, los pasó en Nampara, con su padre. Se lo tomó como una pausa de sus obligaciones y sus preocupaciones. Intentó mantenerse tan ocupado como pudo, para no pensar.

Limpió el trastero de trastos inservibles y arregló un par de sillas rotas y un grifo que goteaba.

En uno de sus ratos libres, coincidió con su padre en la cocina. Ross se preparaba un café y su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, ordenando algo que parecían ser fotografías.

Ross estaba un poco distraído mirando por la ventana. Su padre lo sacó de su trance.

“¿Te marchas hoy?”

“Sí, Papá. He quedado esta tarde con Dwight. Mañana me pasaré un momento por la oficina.”

Joshua lo miró por encima de las gafas de cerca.

“Hijo mío, ¿tú disfrutas de la vida?”

Ross lo miró sorprendido por la pregunta.

“Por supuesto.” Se rio. Qué profundo se había puesto de repente.

“¿Todo el tiempo?”

“Sí, casi todo el tiempo.”

Se miraron unos segundos tras los cuales Joshua asintió y se rio. Luego volvió a mirar las fotografías.

Ross pensó en la conversación que tenían pendiente y este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para sacarla a la luz.

“¿Qué te ha parecido Elizabeth?” Ross lo miró atentamente.

“Estupenda. Es una mujer preciosa, muy fina y de buena familia. Qué más se puede pedir, hijo.” Parecía querer sonar ligero.

“¿Pero te ha gustado?”

“No es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle.” Su padre volvió a mirarlo intensamente y finalmente sonrió, con cariño, y le guiñó un ojo. “Pero sí, me ha gustado mucho, Ross.”

Ross le correspondió.

“¿Y Demelza?”

Sintió un latido extra en el corazón. Siempre le pasaba cuando escuchaba su nombre sin esperárselo.

“¿Qué pasa con ella?”

“¿Ya no os veis?”

“Nos vemos de vez en cuando, Papá. Ella tiene su vida y yo la mía.” Ross intentó ocultar su tono impaciente.

“¿Sale con alguien?”

¿Que si sale con alguien? _Pues sí._

“Sí. Eso me han dicho.” La cara de Ross, inescrutable.

Su padre lo miró un segundo, como si estuviera pensando, y luego negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

“Lástima…también me gusta mucho. Es especial.”

“¿Te gustan mucho las dos? ¿A cuál prefieres?” Dijo Ross, un poco irritado.

Su padre ignoró su tono y se quedó un momento callado, sosteniendo una foto en su mano, que observaba con atención.

“A tu madre, Ross. Yo me quedo con tu madre.” Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en los labios y en la mirada.

Por supuesto.

* * *

Había quedado con Dwight en que tomarían una cerveza. Tenía ganas de verlo, sobre todo para hablar con él. O al menos intentar sonsacarle información.

Su amigo ya lo estaba esperando cuando Ross llegó a la puerta del bar en el que habían quedado.

Se dieron una abrazo y se felicitaron las fiestas. Cuando Ross abrió la puerta del bar los golpeó el aire caliente, de agradecer en esa noche tan fría.

Una vez sentados, con sus respectivas cervezas, Dwight le preguntó a Ross por sus fiestas y él le contó lo de la cena con Elizabeth.

Dwight lo escuchaba atentamente. A veces fruncía el ceño casi sin darse cuenta para luego cambiar rápidamente la expresión de su cara.

“Me alegro de que todo saliera bien. ¿Cuándo vas a traerla con nosotros para que la conozcamos mejor? Casi nunca hablas de ella.”

Directo a la cuestión.

“Hasta ahora estábamos cómodos con vernos discretamente. Funcionábamos bien.”

“¿Y ahora no?” Ahora sí que fruncía el ceño, sin disimulo.

“Ahora…quizá toque un cambio. Hay que avanzar un poco.”

“Lo dices poco convencido.”

“Lo estoy, de verdad.” Quería que lo creyeran. “Sólo que está siendo una época…extraña.”

Dwight lo miró fijamente y asintió. No hacía falta decir nada más.

“¿Qué tal está Demelza?” Fue directo al grano. Ya sabían de qué estaban hablando.

“Bien. La otra noche estaba tranquila y parecía hasta contenta, a pesar de no estar con su familia.” Dwight sonrió un poco ausente.

“Me alegro.” En realidad se sentía aliviado. Lo siguiente le costó un poco decirlo. “Estaba…¿acompañada?”

“¿Por el chico con el que sale?” Dwight lo había comprendido perfectamente. “No, él pasó la noche y el día de Navidad con su familia. Eso me dijo Caroline.”

Eso lo alivió más. _¿Pero qué haces?_

“Ah.” Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

“Me parece una mujer sorprendente.” Dwight no desviaba la mirada.

“Lo es.” _Claro que lo es._

Dwight volvió a asentir.

“¿Estaba feliz?” Era la pregunta más importante. Por eso la dejó para el final.

Después de pensar un instante, Dwight suspiró.

“Sí, lo parecía.” Hizo una pausa. “Se lo merece.”

Sí, eso era lo más importante.

Sólo esperaba que ese tal Hugh también la mereciera.

* * *

Verity fue a visitarlas a casa e improvisaron una cena con algunas cosas de picoteo y una botella de vino blanco.

Se rieron mucho con el relato que hizo Caroline sobre las conversaciones que tuvieron Dwight y ella en Nochebuena. Caroline parecía tan inocente cuando hablaba de la sonrisa de niño que tenía Dwight o de lo delicado que era cuando la tocaba o la rozaba sin querer. Parecía mentira que fuera la misma que luego no paraba de dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

“¿Cuándo vais a reconocer que os gustáis?” Dijo Demelza entre risas.

La mirada que le echó Caroline, hizo que casi se atragantara con un sorbo de vino. _¿Me lo dices tú?,_ parecía querer decir.

“Cada uno tiene sus tiempos.” Dijo luego, arqueando las cejas. “Y nosotros vamos despacio.” Parecía muy enigmática.

Las tres se echaron a reír a la vez y luego brindaron por las historias de amor de cuento. Siempre encontrarían motivos para brindar.

Verity les contó su plan de Nochebuena y Demelza sintió una patada en el estómago. Pues claro que Ross había llevado a Elizabeth, su _novia_ , a casa de su familia. Porque lo suyo iba en serio.

Meneó la cabeza e intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. _Hugh, tú estás con Hugh._

“…Es un testarudo. Le he dicho que no vaya a trabajar estos días, pero estoy seguro de que pasará por la oficina. Siempre tiene que mantenerse ocupado.”

Demelza volvió a conectarse a la conversación.

“Sobre todo el próximo viernes. Ese día intentará distraerse a toda costa. Siempre hace lo mismo.”

Tanto Demelza como Caroline miraron a Verity sin comprender.

“Es su cumpleaños. El treinta de diciembre, cumple treinta y dos.”

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué cantidad de cosas que no se cuentan. Los amigos no hacen eso.  
> Siento la tardanza.  
> Pronto más!  
> Gracias a todas las que leéis y dedicáis un momento a comentar los capítulos. Es impresionante ver las buenas ideas que tenéis y vuestra visión de las cosas. Sobre todo a las que lo leéis traducido, que os perderéis algunos matices pero seguís leyendo cada día. Me hace mucha ilusión y me anima a seguir.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	25. Lady in Red

“¡¡Sorpresa!!”

Unas cuantas caras conocidas aparecieron cuando Ross encendió la luz de la entrada. Debía haberlo sabido, claro.

Elizabeth, que estaba colocada la primera del grupo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Ross.” Sonrió. “Sé que odias las sorpresas y más en tu piso pero quería preparar algo especial…¿No te enfadas, no?”

Ross se rio. No era tan malhumorado, ¿verdad?

“En absoluto. Gracias, Elizabeth.” La besó brevemente. “Me ha hecho mucha ilusión.” La miró. Ella parecía satisfecha.

Ross se fue acercando al resto de invitados sorpresa y saludándolos. Había algunos de la oficina, un par de amigos de la universidad y otros amigos de Elizabeth a los que Ross no tragaba demasiado. Vio a Verity apoyada en la isla de la cocina, hablando con uno de los compañeros de la oficina, y Dwight y Zacky hablando en el otro extremo del salón, junto a una de las ventanas.

Ross se acercó primero donde estaba Verity y se abrazaron.

“Feliz cumpleaños, primo.” Le dijo en un tono cariñoso, casi maternal. “Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.” Susurró en voz baja en su oído.

Ross soltó una risa. Verity lo conocía perfectamente. Ese día, Ross buscaba tranquilidad al llegar a casa. Una fiesta sorpresa sería una de las últimas cosas que deseaba en ese momento.

“No pasa nada, Verity. Está todo bien, en serio. Estoy bien.” Sonrió serenamente. Su prima Verity le inspiraba mucha ternura. “¿Qué tipo de ogro creéis que soy?”

Verity frunció el ceño en una expresión bastante cómica, de incredulidad y los dos rieron a carcajadas. Ross podía ser un ogro a veces, eso era verdad.

Verity se disculpó con el compañero con el que estaba hablando antes de que llegara Ross y, juntos, fueron a hablar con Dwight y Zacky, que lo recibieron con un abrazo cada uno.

Hablaron durante gran parte de la fiesta. Ross estaba más cómodo entre ese círculo de confianza. Con el resto no tenía tanto trato. Imaginaba que Elizabeth los había invitado por compromiso, y por llenar un poco el salón.

Ross no podía evitar sentir una pizca de decepción. No estaban todas las personas que él habría deseado ver. _Mejor no pensarlo._

“¿Sorprendido?” Dwight interrumpió sus pensamientos.

“Sí, bastante. No me lo esperaba.” Le dio un trago a la cerveza.

“¿Y con ganas de meterte en la cama ya?” Enarcó una ceja.

Ross casi se atraganta con el sorbo. Los dos amigos se miraron y se echaron a reír. ¿Tan evidente era? En vez de treinta y dos, parecía que cumpliera veinte años más.

“Ha sido una semana dura. No estoy para muchas celebraciones…”

“Bueno, unas cervezas con tus amigos en tu cumpleaños no está mal…Del resto de los invitados se ocupa Elizabeth” Esto último Dwight lo dijo bajando la voz y acercándose un poco más a Ross.

Los dos volvieron a reír. Elizabeth parecía estar muy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

De vez en cuando, alguien le acercaba una cerveza, cuando se le terminaba la anterior. Estaba cómodo y más expandido. Habló con unos y con otros y se reafirmó en su opinión de que los amigos de Elizabeth no eran de su agrado.

Elizabeth iba de un lado para otro de la casa hablando con todo el mundo. Esto se le daba muy bien. Estaba muy elegante; llevaba un vestido negro ajustado y un cinturón negro en la cintura. De vez en cuando se acercaba a él y charlaban un poco.

Se habían visto un rato ese mismo día, al mediodía. Elizabeth había estado fuera hasta el día anterior, de vacaciones con su familia. Comieron juntos y quedaron en verse por la noche para cenar en casa y celebrar su cumpleaños en la intimidad. Quizá era mejor que hubiera organizado esa fiesta. Quizá un plan de dos habría acabado igual que siempre, aplastado por la rutina que tenían desde hace tiempo. Esto era un cambio. Y se lo estaba pasando bien.

“Ross, siento que Francis no haya podido estar. Está muy ocupado últimamente. Me ha pedido que lo disculpe contigo y que te dé un abrazo.”

“Sí, me ha escrito un mensaje. No te preocupes, Verity, estabais los que teníais que estar.” Ross la estrechó con un brazo.

_No todos._

“¿Mañana qué harás?”

“Supongo que iré a Nampara por la tarde y cenaré con mi padre.”

“¿Y después?”

“¿Después?”

“¿Saldrás a celebrar el Año Nuevo?”

Ross puso los ojos en blanco. No había salido de una y se metía en otra.

“Por favor…quiero salir un rato y no quiero hacerlo sola. ¿Me harías ese enorme favor?” Verity estaba a punto de ponerle ojitos. Ross negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

“Eres una manipuladora.” Se echó a reír.

“Venga, Ross, así hacemos algo diferente.”

Se miraron un segundo en el que Ross se dio por vencido y Verity lo supo. Dio un pequeño saltito en el sitio y besó a su primo en la mejilla.

“Cuídate, anda. Mañana nos vemos, Ver. Gracias por todo.” Se abrazaron de nuevo y Verity abrió la puerta.

“Por cierto, Elizabeth, querida. Una fiesta estupenda. ¿Hablamos para mañana?” Se besaron las mejillas.

“Claro, Verity. Nos vemos mañana.” Elizabeth se giró hacia él. “¿Vamos a la fiesta de mañana?”

Ross miró de reojo a Verity, que sonreía ampliamente. Ya se lo había contado a Elizabeth; ya no había opción de echarse para atrás. Una jugada Poldark. _Maldita Verity._

* * *

Abrazaba a Elizabeth por la espalda. No era muy tarde. Después de que se fueran los invitados dejaron todo más o menos recogido y luego se fueron a la cama.

Se acostaron y Ross lo disfrutó. Como un pequeño oasis en los sentimientos que venía arrastrando los últimos meses. Ese día había ido bien, sin hechos extraños e incómodos.

Por un momento se sentía casi en casa.

“Ross, hablé con tu padre para que estuviera esta noche, pero creo prefería celebrarlo contigo tranquilamente en casa.” Dijo Elizabeth medio dormida.

“Claro, pobre Joshua. No está como para andar de un lado para otro. Mañana estaré con él, no pasa nada.”

Ross besó el hombro desnudo de Elizabeth.

“Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Elizabeth.” En el fondo era verdad. No había estado tan mal. “Gracias.”

“…Me alegro.” La voz de Elizabeth era suave.

Sintió en el pecho la necesidad de preguntar algo.

“¿Me quieres?”

Elizabeth no contestó. Se había dormido.

Ross se sintió un poco tonto. Sonrió. Oyó el móvil vibrar varias veces en la mesita de noche.

D: _No pensabas decirme que hoy era tu cumpleaños? Bien jugado, Poldark, pero no te librarás de mí…_

D: _En serio._ _Ross, te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año (en todos los sentidos), que te traiga un montón de descubrimientos maravillosos. Ojalá uno de ellos sea tan bueno como mi gran descubrimiento de este año_.

D: _Imaginas cuál ha sido? Seguro que sí._

D: _Feliz cumpleaños, Ross. Que seas muy feliz._

D: :)

_Demelza._

Aunque sabía que no debía ponerse tan contento, que sentir eso estaba mal. Aunque creyese que eso no iba a pasar porque él mismo se había encargado de no decir ni una palabra sobre su cumpleaños. Aún a pesar de eso, había estado esperando ese mensaje todo el día.

Sonrió.

* * *

C: _Ross va a ir a la fiesta de esta noche… Y Elizabeth también._

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo que faltaba. Se moría por ver a Ross, pero le disgustaba la idea de verlo con su novia. Seguro que se iba a sentir tonta e insignificante.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de plan. Hugh pasaría a buscarla por casa esa noche e irían juntos a la fiesta.

Hugh y Ross se conocerían. Un zumbido de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Eso la asustaba.

No le había contado nada a Ross acerca de Hugh, pero tampoco se habían visto y eso no era algo para hablar por teléfono. Ya tenían experiencia en eso. Esperaba que Ross no se enfadase…aunque en realidad, no debería, ¿no?

Sin embargo, Hugh si sabía de la existencia de Ross. Alguna vez había salido en la conversación; sobre todo para explicar la razón por la que ella había acabado viviendo con Caroline. Hugh siempre la escuchaba y, si tuvo alguna sospecha de los sentimientos de Demelza por Ross, no lo dijo, ni dejó ver ninguna reacción por su parte. Demelza tenía ganas de creer que todo iba a salir bien. Que ella podría seguir adelante conociendo a otros hombres y que Ross formaría parte de su vida de otra manera. Poco a poco se iría convenciendo de que era capaz de ello. Hugh ya había empezado a hacerle creer que eso era posible.

D: _No pasa nada, Caroline. Estaré bien_ :)

* * *

Se sentía un poco ridícula, ahora que iba en el taxi con Caroline y con Hugh, de camino hacia el local de moda donde se celebraba la dichosa fiesta. Se había dejado aconsejar, una vez más, por Caroline. Y había acabado embutida en un vestido rojo de tirantes, largo y ajustado, con una abertura en un lado de la falda, que a veces dejaba al descubierto gran parte de una de sus piernas. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de pelo muy elegante que también pertenecía a Caroline, como todo lo demás. Le había hecho un recogido bajo, en la nuca y en la frente había dejado sueltos un par de mechones a cada lado, que Caroline alisó con una plancha. En los labios, el color rojo que ya había usado otras veces y al que le estaba cogiendo gusto.

Hugh se había quedado con los ojos como platos cuando la vio. No dijo mucho durante unos minutos, y eso era raro en él.

Bien. Tenía que estar guapa esta noche.

Pero lo que le ponía nerviosa no era sólo ver a Ross. Había conseguido esconder algo en uno de los grandes bolsillos del abrigo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Era el regalo de Ross. No había podido resistirse.

Cuando supo lo del cumpleaños de Ross, estuvo dándole vueltas a una idea… Sabía que no tenía que regalarle nada, seguro que él no lo esperaba, ni nadie. Pero Demelza no era así, no lo hacía por obligación; lo hacía porque de verdad quería.

Un par de tardes antes de la fiesta, había estado revisando fotos en el móvil y en cuanto lo vio…supo qué regalo podría hacerle. No sería algo espectacular, pero podía ser especial.

* * *

Pensó que el lugar era agobiante nada más poner un pie dentro. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho allí.

Elizabeth iba a su lado. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de visón sobre los hombros, que cubría parte de un vestido ajustado de color malva con un sugerente escote. Le sentaba como un guante.

Después de dejar los abrigos en el ropero de la entrada, fueron hacia el fondo del local, donde un grupo de personas les hacían señas. Elizabeth puso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ellos. Ross la seguía.

No conocía demasiado a toda esa gente. Eran conocidos de Elizabeth, por parte de sus padres. Estaban por todos lados.

Ross saludaba, estrechaba manos y sonreía. En algún momento intercambió unas palabras con algunos, respondiendo quién era y a qué se dedicaba. Tuvo que utilizar varias veces la palabra _novio_. No estaba mal.

Cuando se terminó la primera copa, se disculpó un momento con Elizabeth y fue a buscar los servicios. Estaban en el piso de abajo.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno y por el camino se iba encontrando a gente conocida a la que saludaba con más efusividad de lo habitual. Por fin, encontró los baños y, después de esperar un rato de cola, salió del baño y se dirigió a la escalera con el objetivo de ir a buscar de nuevo a Elizabeth.

Iba un poco distraído, con la vista fija en el suelo, cuando un impulso lo hizo mirar hacia arriba.

En lo alto de la escalera había una mujer alta, vestida de rojo. Conforme se acercaban, ella bajando y él subiendo, Ross pudo distinguir una pierna que asomaba por la raja de la falda del vestido, de piel blanca como la leche. Levantó un poco más la vista y vio la cara más bonita que creía conocer y que llevaba rondándole la mente un tiempo. Ella miraba hacia los escalones mientras bajaba.

Era perfecta.

“Demelza.” Se oyó decir, aunque no creía que ella lo hubiera oído.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, por fin, y se detuvieron los dos. Ella estaba sólo un par de escalones por encima de él.

“Ross.”

Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás y unos mechones domesticados en la frente, que caían por sus sienes. Sus labios, rojos, como los que había visto en el vídeo. Le encantó leer su nombre en ellos.

Y su sonrisa. Cuánto la había echado de menos.

_Feliz Año Nuevo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Qué tal se presentará el nuevo año?
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis...y que os quedéis para verlo ;)


	26. Punto de Inflexión

Ross estaba ahí. Sus miradas se cruzaban casi a la misma altura; él estaba dos escalones más abajo. La luz tenue no impedía ver sus ojos oscuros, que la miraban abiertos de par en par.

De nuevo, como meses atrás, su olor inconfundible invadió sus sentidos y no podía creer que hubiera pensado en olvidarlo en las últimas semanas.

“Estás…” Los ojos de Ross viajaban por todo su cuerpo. No lo disimuló.

“¿Disfrazada?”

“Espectacular.” Sonrió y arrugó los ojos. Parecía más joven.

Demelza sintió el calor del pecho trepar hacia su cara. No sabía si podría mantener a raya el rubor de sus mejillas.

“¿Qué tal estás?” Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

“Bien.” Asintió, seguía sonriendo. “Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?”

“Bien.”

_Tenía ganas de verte._

Se le olvidó lo que tenía preparado para decirle. Él la miraba a los ojos y, de vez en cuando, dejaba caer la mirada hacia los labios.

Estaba afeitado y había conseguido domar un poco su pelo rebelde. Vestía una americana oscura y unos vaqueros negros apretados. La camisa blanca hacía parecer su piel más morena.

Estaba muy guapo y ahora lo tenía delante.

“Me alegro de oír eso.” Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa mientras lo decía.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Ross.” No pudo reprimir una sonrisa tímida.

“Gracias, Demelza.” Bajó la vista un segundo hacia el suelo. “Me gustó mucho tu mensaje.”

“¿Aunque llegara tarde?”

“Aunque llegara tarde.”

“Si no me hubiera enterado por otra persona, tampoco me lo habrías dicho tú, ¿verdad?”

Ross volvió a levantar la mirada. Parecía un chico travieso. Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

“Cada uno decide qué secretos guardar y cuáles compartir.” Sonrió y desvió la mirada detrás de ella un segundo. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

_Lo sabe. Sabe lo de Hugh._

“Ross, en cuanto a eso…” Ella hizo una pequeña pausa, casi suplicando clemencia.

Él clavó los ojos en los suyos. No dijo nada. Iba a obligar a Demelza a decirlo.

“Estoy saliendo con alguien.” Decirlo en voz alta delante de Ross era una prueba de fuego. “Se llama Hugh.”

Ross asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Claro que lo sabía.

“¿Cómo te enteraste?”

“Alguien me lo dijo.” No parecía estar molesto.

“Dwight.” Dijo casi convencida.

“Elizabeth.”

Eso no se lo esperaba. Abrió mucho los ojos. No quiso imaginar qué cara debió de poner para que de repente Ross se echara a reír y ella detrás de él.

Era una situación aún más extraña. ¿Cómo podía saber eso Elizabeth?

“¿Pero cómo…?” Comenzó a decir Demelza.

“El mundo es muy pequeño.” Ross seguía risueño. ¿Le divertía esto? “No pasa nada, Demelza.”

_Pues claro que no pasa nada._

“Yo soy el menos indicado para hablar. Te enteraste de la existencia de Elizabeth en la cola de un cine."

“Prefería invitarte a un café y contártelo yo misma.”

Se le dibujó una sonrisa sincera en la boca. Ese era Ross, el amigo, no el Ross intimidante.

“No estoy enfadado, Demelza.” Vio cómo subía las manos, como si fuera a llevarlas hacia su pelo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. “Y me alegro mucho por ti…y por él.”

Demelza no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero, por alguna razón, sintió un puntito de tristeza dentro.

“Gracias, Ross. Si quieres luego os present...”

“Claro. ¿Estás con Caroline también?”

Demelza asintió. Estaba bien cambiar el sujeto de la conversación.

“Sí. Estamos buscando a Verity.”

“Yo también. Hemos quedado aquí con ella.” Ross parecía más relajado. “He venido aquí por ella. Si me da plantón…”

“Has venido con Elizabeth, ¿verdad?” Quiso sonar más desenfadada.

“Sí, está arriba, con sus amigos. Ahora voy a buscarla.”

Demelza asintió y mantuvo una sonrisa radiante bastante convincente.

“Muy bien. No te entretengo más, entonces…” Dijo Demelza dejándole paso para que siguiera subiendo.

Pero Ross no se movió. Le tendió la mano y ella la agarró. Su tacto era suave, pero firme.

“Déjame que te acompañe abajo…Esos tacones son muy altos.” La forma en que miró a su pierna le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

Bajaron en silencio el resto de las escaleras, Ross un paso por delante de ella. Cuando llegó a la cola del servicio de mujeres, Ross acercó la mano de Demelza a sus labios y la besó. Fue un beso corto.

“Luego nos vemos, Demelza.” Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto elegante y soltó su mano. “Por si no te veo antes de las doce…Feliz Año Nuevo.” Sonrió una vez más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La cosa no había ido tan mal. Pero su mano le ardía.

* * *

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no girarse a mirarla otra vez. Se quedó sin palabras al verla.

Durante un segundo se la había imaginado en su habitación, de espaldas, esperando a que él le bajara la cremallera dejando un reguero de besos por la espalda. La de cosas que le habría querido hacer...

Apretó la mandíbula. No podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas. Debía volver con Elizabeth y ella debía volver con Hugh.

El piso de arriba estaba más lleno que antes. Iba a ser difícil encontrar a alguien allí. Fue hacia la zona donde había dejado a Elizabeth y al resto del grupo, pero no los encontró. Pudo acertar a ver a Verity moviéndose entre la gente, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Fue en su busca y ella se llevó un buen susto cuando lo encontró de frente.

“¡Ross!” Apenas podía oír algo entre todo el ruido. “Te estaba buscando.”

Ross le hizo el gesto de _y yo a ti._

“¿Has visto a Elizabeth?” Preguntó Ross, casi gritando en el oído de Verity.

Verity asintió con la cabeza.

“Sí, pero la he perdido.”

Ross se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que lo siguiera a un lugar más tranquilo.

Cuando ya estuvieron más lejos del ruido de la música, Verity le estrechó el brazo.

“¡Qué guapo estás, Ross!”

Ross hizo un ademán con la mano, para restar importancia a lo que acababa de decir su prima.

“Y tú, Ver.” Ross le devolvió el apretón. “¿Has venido sola hasta aquí?”

“¡Oh, al final no! Francis se ha apuntado a última hora. Llegó antes de lo previsto de su viaje.”

Ross frunció el ceño. Era raro que su primo tuviera ganas de fiesta después de un viaje de negocios.

“Ah, bueno. Espero verlo, entonces”

“¿Has visto a Demelza?”

Vaya. Qué directa.

Ross no tenía ganas de mentir, ni debía hacerlo a estas alturas.

“Sí.”

“¿Y qué tal?”

_¿Qué tal con ella? ¿Qué tal la has visto? ¿Ya te ha hablado de Hugh?_

Estaba seguro de que Verity quería preguntarle todo eso y más. Ella sospechaba ciertas cosas, claramente.

“Bien. La he visto bien, muy guapa. Hemos hablado un poco. Ella ha venido con Caroline, y con su novio.”

_Novio._

Antes se había sentido cómodo pronunciando esa palabra. Ahora era distinto.

“¿Es mejor así, no crees?”

Se miraron un segundo. Verity comprendía bien lo que ocurría. Y Dwight. Y su padre. Todas las personas que lo conocían bien. 

¿Y Elizabeth?

Probablemente, gran parte de la rareza de Elizabeth fuera por su culpa, aunque ella hablara de otros motivos. Esa noche lo veía más claro. Él era un capullo y ella no se merecía eso.

Los dos se habían alejado y Ross se había distraído con otra mujer. Eso no facilitaba nada la vuelta a la tan ansiada normalidad.

“Sí, así mejor.” Sonrió secamente. “¿Me acompañas a buscar a Elizabeth?”

“Si por el camino me invitas a una copa, querido primo.”

Ross sonrió y aceptó el trato.

Esa noche debía ser el punto de inflexión.

* * *

Caroline se las había arreglado para conseguir un par de chupitos y Hugh le había traído su ya segunda copa desde que había vuelto del baño.

Demelza no le dijo nada a Hugh, pero sí se lo contó a Caroline. De ahí que estuviera intentando emborracharla para que calmara sus nervios.

Creía que la conversación con Ross había ido bien. Como en casi todas las que habían tenido, Demelza no tenía muy claro si se habían dicho algo con segundas intenciones o no. La atracción que sentía por él era innegable, y quizá Ross la detectara y la correspondiera. Pero no había nada más allá de eso por su parte. Esto era una distracción.

Él había ido esa noche con su novia, y ella había ido con Hugh, que era algo así como su novio, o lo sería, cuando tuvieran _esa_ conversación.

Hugh era fantástico: guapo, dulce y muy atento. Y parecía estar loco por ella.

Ella estaba bien con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo flaqueaba su seguridad cuando Ross se cruzaba en su vida, y eso era cada vez menos frecuente.

La última vez que se vieron, fue en Nampara, y fue perfecto. Ahí se quedarían las cosas extrañas entre ellos. A partir de ahora, todo sería distinto.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar a Hugh y lo besó.

Quizá el alcohol le estaba pasando factura, pero cuando se separó de él, le pareció ver en un rincón, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, a Elizabeth hablando acaloradamente con un hombre que no era Ross.

Ese hombre tenía el pelo rizado y su perfil le era familiar. Lo había visto en alguna foto recientemente…en Nampara.

¿Francis Poldark?

* * *

La música era atronadora y resonaba en sus oídos y en su pecho. No sabía cuántas copas había bebido pero sí que hacía demasiado tiempo que no bebía tanto. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

No tardaría en llegar la medianoche y no encontraba a Elizabeth, a la que buscaba en cada cara que veía a su paso. Verity se había quedado por el camino, saludando a varios conocidos.

¿Dónde se había metido Elizabeth?

Supo que Demelza estaba cerca cuando percibió su olor. _Manzanas y flores_.

No quería verla. No quería ver a Hugh.

Reconoció su espalda. Observó el pelo recogido en la nuca. Y su largo cuello al descubierto.

No quería verla, pero alargó una mano y tocó su espalda. No pudo evitarlo.

Dejó posada la mano sobre la tela del vestido.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con él, muy cerca.

“Hola.” No pudo decir nada más.

“Ross…” Estaba sorprendida y miraba a todos lados, buscando a la persona que podría estar acompañando a Ross. Como no vio a nadie, volvió a centrarse en Ross. Se tambaleaba ligeramente de lado a lado.

“¿Me vas a presentar a Hugh?” Qué le había llevado a preguntar eso era ,todavía, un misterio para Ross.

“Cuando vuelva, si quieres… Ha ido a buscar algo para beber.” Demelza hablaba lentamente. Señaló hacia la barra.

“¿Estás sola?” Ross se acercó un poco más a ella, para esucharla mejor por encima de la música.

“Estoy con amigos de Caroline…¿Te los presento?” Hizo el ademán de separarse de él pero Ross la agarró suavemente por la cintura. La soltó rápido.

“No…”

Demelza lo miraba fijamente.

“Prefiero estar contigo, a solas.” Hizo una pausa, pera examinar la reacción de Demelza. “Si no te importa.”

Demelza asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Luego miró hacia el suelo.

Ross dejó que su mano se alzara, hasta rozar la barbilla de Demelza con sus dedos. Levantó su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

“Demelza, quería decirte algo que no te dije antes. Que no te dije el…día de mi cumpleaños.”

Demelza iba a interrumpirlo, pero él levantó una mano pidiéndole que lo dejara continuar.

“Sé que soy un tío aburrido que ni siquiera es capaz de decirle a una amiga que pronto será su cumpleaños.” Demelza sonrió y cambió el peso de un pie sobre otro, moviéndose un poco cerca de él, impaciente. “Soy un poco gris, y serio. Y te aseguro que tengo mal carácter, aunque no lo haya mostrado mucho delante de ti”

Ella se separó un poco y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Ross sonrió y asintió. No había terminado.

“No sé cuántas veces me has dado las gracias por lo que se supone que he hecho por ti.” Seguían mirándose a los ojos. “Pero lo que no entiendes es que el que está agradecido soy yo.”

“Ross, ¿qué dices?”

“Demelza, hablo en serio.” Levantó la mano y la posó sobre su brazo. Movió el pulgar arriba y abajo, para intentar una patética caricia. “Yo antes no era así. No era un tipo gris.”

Demelza lo miraba un poco extrañada. Ni él mismo sabía a dónde quería llegar.

“El caso es que… me gusta el hombre que soy cuando estoy contigo.” Hizo otra pausa. “Tú también eres mi gran descubrimiento, Demelza.”

Suspiró y se quedó callado, por fin.

“Gracias, Ross…” Se recogió un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja, pero volvió a descolocarse.

Ross levantó la mano automáticamente y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Se permitió el lujo de rozarla un segundo.

“Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias.” Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

“¿En qué circunstancias?” El de ella parecía querer seguirle el ritmo.

_En unas en las que esta noche pudiera ser yo quien te besara a medianoche._

No lo dijo.

Si hubiera querido decir algo, ya era tarde. Una mano tocó el hombro de Demelza y ella se dio la vuelta. Ross sacudió la cabeza, como quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

Vio a un hombre joven (más joven que él, al menos), de buen aspecto, elegante y, se podría decir que guapo. Tenía una mirada intensa que ahora mismo dirigía, con un aire más bien preocupado, a Demelza y a Ross.

El hombre en cuestión, que debía de ser Hugh, pasaba una mano lentamente por la cintura de Demelza, en el mismo sitio en el que se había posado la de Ross unos minutos antes. Demelza le hablaba al oído y él la escuchaba atentamente mirando hacia Ross.

Se separó un momento de ella y acercó su mano hacia Ross.

“Hola, soy Hugh Armitage. El novio de Demelza.” Ella dio un pequeño respingo a su lado.

Ross dudó un par de segundos antes de extender la mano hacia la de Hugh y estrecharla con fuerza.

Hugh tenía un saludo firme.

“Encantado de conocerte, Hugh. Yo soy Ross Poldark, amigo de Demelza.”

El asintió. Sabía de sobra quién era Ross Poldark.

* * *

Notó unos brazos que lo envolvían por la espalda. Elizabeth.

Se dio la vuelta y la vio delante de él. El vestido malva le quedaba muy bien. No llevaba nada para cubrirse por encima.

La miró a los ojos. Le brillaban.

¿Había llorado?

“Elizabeth, ¿estás bien?” Acarició su mejilla.

“Sí Ross. Es que no te encontraba y…me he agobiado un poco.”

Ross la abrazó. No entendía qué le pasaba. No creía que perderse en un bar fuera un motivo para ponerse así. Quizá el alcohol tuviera algo que ver.

“Shh, tonta…Estoy aquí.” La abrazó más fuerte y besó su cuello.

Elizabeth se dejó abrazar. Al separarse de él, lo besó en la mejilla y, cuando parecía que iba a alejarse, volvió a besarlo, esta vez en los labios.

El beso, casto en un principio, se fue intensificando. De repente, empezaron a oír una cuenta atrás. Ross y Elizabeth se separaron y miraron a su alrededor.

No quiso hacerlo, pero lo hizo. La buscó entre la gente, porque ya sabía dónde tenía que buscar.

Hugh la agarraba por la cintura y la miraba embelesado. Los dos hacían la cuenta atrás sin dejar de mirarse.

No esperaba ver otra cosa, pero mantuvo la mirada a pesar de saberlo de antemano. Hugh acercó a Demelza hacia él y la besó al llegar a cero. 

Le dolió verlo, pero era la confirmación que necesitaba. _Se acabó._

Notó el tacto de la mano de Elizabeth entre la suya y la apretó. Se giró hacia ella, buscando sus ojos, y sonrió.

“Feliz Año Nuevo, Elizabeth…”

“Feliz Año Nuevo, Ross.”

Se besaron, primero tímidos y luego apasionadamente. Elizabeth respiraba agitadamente cuando se separaron.

“Ross, vámonos de aquí. Quiero que me lleves a casa…”

“Claro.”

Elizabeth se acercó a su oído y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

“Quiero que hagamos el amor toda la noche.” Su mirada parecía muy convincente.

Ross la miró sorprendido. No sabía qué mosca le había picado pero deseaba ese plan tanto como parecía desearlo ella.

Dicho y hecho.

Aquella noche, los dos fueron menos cuidadosos que de costumbre.

¿Pasión? ¿O rabia contenida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son terribles. O muy tontos. :/  
> Se acercan cosas complicadas...por lo menos para mí, para contarlas.  
> Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	27. Despierta

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, sobre todo detrás de los ojos. Tenía el estómago revuelto y mucho dolor de pies.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a surgir poco a poco y sintió crecer un peso enorme en el corazón. Ese mismo peso que sentía antes de dormirse.

Ross. Ross y Elizabeth.

Se había dormido llorando, pensando en ellos dos besándose en medio del bar.

Suspiró. No necesitaba más pruebas para darse cuenta de que no podía haber nada con Ross. Era imposible. Ross estaba enamorado de Elizabeth y la besaba en público sin ningún tipo de pudor. Ella salía con Hugh y Hugh la besaba en público a medianoche en Año Nuevo.

No entendía por qué tenían esas conversaciones tan ambiguas sobre su relación, si todo parecía estar muy claro.

Él con Elizabeth. Ella con Hugh.

Pero lo sentía. Lo sentía mucho. Y dolía.

Le había dolido tanto ver a Ross besar a aquella mujer que incluso se sentía enfadada con él.

En realidad, tenía razones para enfadarse.

_Ojalá te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias._

Había soñado toda la noche con esa frase.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué circunstancias? ¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que alguna de las circunstancias los llevara a estar juntos?

Luego estaba Hugh. Estaba raro. Él no dijo nada, pero Demelza sabía que le pasaba algo cuando se despidieron.

Mientras miraba al techo, recordó que Hugh había interrumpido una charla entre Ross y ella. Demelza no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que la mano de Hugh en su hombro los sacó de la conversación. La mirada intensa de Ross y sus palabras la tenían atrapada y Demelza perdió la noción del tiempo. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía rozar su nariz con la de Ross y sentía su aliento contra sus labios. Recordó el olor a alcohol.

Ahora, tendida en su cama y con otra perspectiva pensaba en que si Ross la hubiera besado en ese momento…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería ni planteárselo.

En realidad, ya daba igual. A pesar de esa conversación y la dichosa frase sobre las _circunstancias_ , a medianoche Ross había besado con pasión a Elizabeth. Y Hugh la había besado a ella.

Demelza sabía que, en el fondo, jamás esperaba un futuro con Ross… ¿Entonces, por qué sentía que le debía explicaciones? ¿O él a ella?

Era ridículo seguir dándole vueltas a lo que había con Ross o lo que él pudiera sentir (o no) por ella. La noche anterior había tenido un momento de lucidez respecto a todo ese asunto, pero, por alguna razón, Ross derribó todas las barreras por un momento. ¿A qué jugaba?

Ahora volvía a sentirse determinada a olvidarse de Ross Poldark. Si tenían que ser amigos, serían amigos. Y punto.

Miró el móvil. Nada. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Sin noticias de Hugh.

Definitivamente, estaba raro.

Tenía motivos para estarlo.

* * *

Lo despertó un beso. Abrió los ojos y vio a Elizabeth mirándolo.

“Buenos días…” Volvió a cerrarlos. La luz del día le taladraba los ojos. Se estiró en la cama y suspiró.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le ardía el estómago. Menuda manera de empezar el año.

“Buenos días, dormilón.” Dijo Elizabeth con inusual ternura. “Hay que levantarse.”

Ross se tapó la cara con las manos y se frotó los ojos. Ojalá se fuera el dolor de cabeza.

“¿Por qué? No quiero…” Parecía un niño malhumorado.

“Porque has quedado con tu padre hoy, Ross.”

Era cierto. Había quedado de ir a Nampara a pasar el día y probablemente se quedaría a dormir allí.

Resopló. Lo único que le apetecía era dormir todo el día.

El colchón se hundió a su lado. Elizabeth se estaba levantando. Abrió un ojo y la miró mientras se preparaba para ir al baño y ducharse.

Se habían quedado en casa de él. Era la segunda vez en pocos días y se le hacía raro.

Elizabeth salió de la habitación.

“¿Preparas café?”

“¡Hazlo tú, cariño. Yo no voy a querer” Se la oía más lejos, desde el baño. La ducha comenzó a funcionar.

_Pues café para mí._

Le costó un triunfo levantarse. Mientras preparaba café sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, le daba vueltas en la cabeza a lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Había sido surrealista y esa mañana se sentía un poco perdido y frustrado. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón.

Demelza estaba allí. Ojalá hubiera sabido que ella iba a ir a ese club. Quizá él se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de ir.

Le había encantado verla, eso no lo podía negar, y se sintió tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba cerca. Pero el precio que tuvo que pagar por verla fue alto.

Sabía que sentía algo por Demelza. Se lo dijo, o estuvo a punto. Por suerte no llegó a verbalizar lo que sentía en ese momento. Él mismo no entendía lo que había con ella, ni por qué, ni cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. No podía digerir todo eso

Si Hugh no hubiera aparecido, la habría besado… No era la primera vez que tenía que luchar contra el impulso de besarla pero si la noche anterior se hubiera dejado llevar…

Sintió vértigo por un momento. Estaba pisando terreno muy peligroso y debía olvidar todo este asunto.

Al menos, había conocido a Hugh y eso le puso los pies en la tierra. Si los celos servían para diluir lo que sentía por Demelza, bienvenidos serían. Pero no sabía si podría ser tan fácil dejar ese asunto a un lado.

Demelza parecía feliz, eso era lo más importante. Ver cómo la miraba Hugh y cómo sonreía ella, cómo la tocaba, cómo la besaba…

No se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza, mirando al vacío.

No podía tolerar sentir la decepción y los celos que sentía. No era capaz de digerirlo, aún estando en su casa, con su novia en la ducha, después de haber pasado una noche de amor salvaje, consecuencia directa de todas esas emociones mal controladas.

Habría sentido vergüenza en otro momento, si hubiera tenido fuerzas para sentir algo más.

Esa noche había tratado a Elizabeth como un trozo de carne. Había sido, incluso, un poco bruto. Necesitaba desahogarse y canalizar toda esa frustración. Ella estaba ahí, le pidió que hicieran el amor toda la noche. Y eso hicieron. Podía haber sido ella, o podía haber sido cualquiera.

Sopló el café ardiendo, y a continuación dio un pequeño sorbo que le supo a gloria.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era raro lo que había ocurrido. Elizabeth estaba muy dispuesta. Más de lo que lo había estado nunca, o al menos últimamente. De pronto, recordó que la había visto un poco alterada, pero ella le dio una excusa no muy convincente y Ross no preguntó más.

Fue hacia el baño, café en mano, abrió la puerta y se quedó apoyado en el umbral. Elizabeth seguía en la ducha. Intuía su cuerpo desnudo a través de la mampara opaca. Llevaba ya un buen rato bajo el agua.

“Elizabeth…¿qué pasó ayer?”

Tardó un poco en responder.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Ayer te estaba buscando y no te encontraba. Cuando, por fin, me encontraste tú a mí me pareció que…que habías llorado. ” Para qué iba a andarse con rodeos.

Ross pensó por un momento si, por casualidad, Elizabeth habría visto a Demelza en el club y si…habría visto el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron Ross y ella ¿Estaría enfadada por eso?

El agua de la ducha dejó de caer. Elizabeth asomó la cabeza por la mampara y lo miró.

“Oh, nada, Ross. Creo que bebí demasiado y me agobié entre tanta gente. No pasó nada.” Cruzaron miradas brevemente. No distinguió ninguna emoción particular en su rostro. “¿Me acercas la toalla, por favor?” Dijo, mirando a todos los lados

No se atrevió a preguntar.

Cogió una toalla y se la dio. Dio otro sorbo al café y se fue a la habitación para coger algo de ropa.

Estaba harto de todas esas palabras no dichas. Le iba a explotar la cabeza si seguía así.

* * *

Caroline asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Demelza. Seguramente estaba extrañada de que su amiga no se hubiera levantado aún; ella era siempre la primera en hacerlo.

Demelza estaba hecha un ovillo debajo del edredón. No le dio tiempo a secarse las lágrimas antes de que Caroline estuviera delante de ella.

“¡Cariño! ¿Qué te pasa?”

Se arrodilló en el suelo, a su lado. Demelza se resistía a mirarla y negaba con la cabeza pero finalmente la miró. La cara de Caroline era un poema.

“Nada…n-nada. Me he despertado un poco tonta hoy.”

“Demelza…” Caroline arqueó una ceja. No iba a dejar pasar esto.

Demelza se giró para quedarse boca arriba. Una lágrima caía silenciosa sobre la almohada. Se llevó la mano al pecho y señaló el corazón.

“¿Ha pasado algo con Hugh?”

Demelza negó con la cabeza y, después de reflexionar un poco, se encogió de hombros.

“No. No sé…”

Caroline se levantó y le hizo un gesto para que se apartara y la dejara meterse en la cama con ella.

Demelza se apartó y Caroline se tumbó a su lado y se tapó con el edredón. Las dos estaban boca arriba, mirando al techo.

Caroline miró a Demelza y se quedó callada, esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

Demelza suspiró.

“Creo que está enfadadado conmigo. O si no está enfadado, al menos está raro. Ayer cuando nos despedimos…” Cerró fuerte los ojos, para poder decir a continuación. “Creo que puede estar molesto por algo que vio ayer.”

“¿Qué fue lo que vio?” Caroline parecía intrigada.

“Ross…” Cuando pronunció su nombre, Caroline puso los ojos en blanco. Eso la molestó un poco. “Ayer Ross se acercó a hablar conmigo. Tú no estabas y Hugh había ido a pedir una copa. No pasó nada, ¿eh?” Dijo mirando rápidamente a Caroline. “Simplemente se comportó de una forma un poco extraña…y quizá Hugh lo malinterpretó.”

_¿Malinterpretar? Demelza, no seas mentirosa._

Caroline se quedó pensando unos segundos y relajó el gesto de la cara.

“No sé si debo preguntar qué te dijo o qué hizo…quizá no quieras contármelo.” De repente adoptó un tono cariñoso. “Lo que sí sé es que te está volviendo la cabeza loca. Demelza, él está con Elizabeth y, aunque te cueste mucho escuchar esto, probablemente siempre vaya a estar con Elizabeth. No creo que la deje nunca… Y Demelza, tú te mereces que te quieran al cien por cien, tal y como eres. Como…como lo hace Hugh.”

Demelza miró a su amiga con atención. Sentía alivio por no tener que dar más explicaciones. Cada palabra que decía le dolía un poco pero tenía razón. Sabía que su amiga estaba viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva más sana

“Y de todas formas, quiero decirte una cosa. No tienes que conformarte con el primer hombre que se interese por ti. Sea Hugh o cualquiera.” Cogió su mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso. “Tienes que querer a esa persona en cuerpo y alma. Y esa persona te tiene que querer a ti, porque eres maravillosa.”

Demelza se echó a llorar de nuevo. Se sentía muy conmovida por lo que le acababa de decir Caroline.

Sabía que su corazón estaba hecho un lío. ¿Qué sentía por Ross? ¿Y por Hugh?

Debía tomarse un tiempo para pensar, para aceptar que no existía nada con Ross y que no debía permitir tener ninguna conversación confusa más con él. Debía averiguar lo que sentía por Hugh, porque él se merecía la verdad.

Acababa de encontrar su primer propósito de año nuevo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a su amiga, Caroline tenía los ojos brillantes. Demelza se sorprendió.

“¿Qué ocurre, Caroline?”

“Ay Demelza…es que creo que eres muy valiosa. No quiero que dos hombres hagan que dejes de darte cuenta de eso.”

“Oh, Caroline…”

Las dos se incorporaron y se abrazaron, llorando.

“¿Qué nos pasa?” Preguntó Demelza, medio llorando, medio riendo.

“¡Que ya está bien de sufrir por los hombres! ¡Somos mujeres fuertes e independientes y no los necesitamos!”

Ahora era Demelza quien la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Qué ha hecho Dwight? O mejor dicho…¿qué no ha hecho?” Quiso saber Demelza, ya casi divertida ante la situación. Ahora que lo pensaba, Dwight no pudo salir la noche anterior porque estaba trabajando. Esperaba que Caroline no se enfadara por eso.

Caroline resopló fuerte.

“Es sólo que…no voy a estar esperando a que dé el paso toda la vida.”

“¡Pues sé tú la que dé el primer paso!” Demelza le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo.

“¡Lo hago constantemente! ¿O crees que hago todas esas fiestas a las que lo invito porque me gusta muchísimo socializar?”

Demelza se quedó mirando a su amiga, atónita.

“Pues invítalo a él a casa o a cenar por ahí y no invites a toda esa gente.” Le parecía tan lógico que era hasta gracioso.

De repente las dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Demelza lloraba, pero de la risa. Cuando sofocaron las risas, Caroline se levantó lentamente.

“Yo tengo un estilo particular para hacer las cosas, Demelza. Y el doctor Enys, tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta de lo estupenda que soy.”

“Creo que ya lo sospecha…”

Caroline rio y luego dio un saltito. Demelza le tiró un cojín a la cara.

“Venga, vamos. Voy a preparar un desayuno que te vas a caer al suelo.” Dijo finalmente, levantándose y estirando las sábanas.

“Así me gusta, Dem. Esa es mi chica.” Dijo Caroline. Demelza estaba segura de que su amiga Caroline deseaba más que nada en el mundo que ella le preparara el desayuno. Eso la hizo sonreír para adentro.

Parecía que le pesara menos el corazón después de la charla con Caroline. Se sentía agradecida por estar en ese momento concreto con esa persona que tanto le había dado. Era muy afortunada. Aunque Ross Poldark no la quisiera, aunque no supiera si podía corresponder a Hugh. En ese momento concreto, se sentía muy afortunada.

* * *

“Ven, hijo, quiero enseñarte una cosa.”

Joshua se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, después de acabar de cenar. Ross oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un coche acercándose a la casa.

“¿Quién puede venir a estas horas?” Preguntó Ross, extrañado de recibir visitas tan tarde.

Joshua se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Ross lo siguió.

Era el coche de Verity. ¿Qué hacía Verity en casa a esa hora?

“Hola, cariño.” Dijo Joshua cuando Verity salió del coche y se acercó a ellos. No parecía sorprendido. Se abrazaron.

“¡Hola Tío Joshua! ¡Hola Ross!” Lo abrazó también a él. “¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Ya habéis terminado de cenar?”

Ross seguía extrañado. Iba a preguntar qué hacía ella ahí pero Joshua se adelantó.

“Creo que ya es hora, ¿no crees, Verity?”

Verity asintió y sonrió. Parecía muy emocionada. Ross estaba cada vez más perdido.

“Vamos, Ross. Queremos enseñarte una cosa.” Dijo Joshua y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Verity y él iban caminando juntos, en silencio.

Sus pasos los llevaron hacia el granero. Cuando entraron, Verity fue a buscar el interruptor de la luz y Joshua se quedó quieto en la entrada y Ross junto a él.

Cuando se encendió la luz, Ross no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En el centro del granero había algo que no debía estar allí. Era una moto. Una moto negra, grande y elegante.

“¿Y esta moto? ¿Qué…?”

“Es tuya, hijo. Feliz cumpleaños.”

Ross se quedó boquiabierto. Miró a su padre y luego a Verity.

“¿Mía?”

“Tuya, Ross. Ahora ve a disfrutar. Te lo mereces.” Dijo Joshua. Parecía emocionado, aunque se le daba bien ocultarlo.

Ross se quedó unos segundos quieto antes de echarse a reír e ir a dar un abrazo a su padre. Lo levantó en el aire y Joshua protestó, pero los dos rieron a carcajadas. Luego se acercó a Verity e hizo lo mismo con ella.

“De parte de todos los Poldark, primo.” Dijo Verity visiblemente emocionada. “Papá, Agatha y Francis también han contribuido. Pero la idea fue de tu padre.” Miró a Joshua con una mezcla de ternura y orgullo.

Ross negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo.

“Estáis locos…”

“Hijo, la vida está para darse algunos caprichos. Siempre has querido una de estas y yo te he dado pocas alegrías… Déjame que pueda darte esto y contribuir a que disfrutes más de la vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…” Joshua dejó de hablar, demasiado conmovido. Estas cosas no estaban hechas para los Poldark.

Ross sonrió con ternura. Abrazó a su padre y no fue capaz de decir mucho más.

“Gracias, Papá. Es fantástica.”

* * *

Estaban los tres sentados a la mesa de la cocina. La estampa se le hacía familiar, aunque en lugar de Verity, recordaba a Demelza en esa escena.

Estaban comiendo un trozo de bizcocho que había dejado hecho Prudie. Nada espectacular, claro.

“Oye, Ross. ¿Cuándo tendremos tarta de manzana otra vez?” Joshua lo miró inocentemente. Ese hombre era el diablo.

“No lo sé, Papá. Quizá tengamos que aprender a hacerla nosotros.” Ross no quiso perder la paciencia. Estaba tan emocionado y se sentía tan agradecido hacia su padre que no podía echarle la bronca.

Joshua hizo un gesto de disgusto.

“No, eso nunca se nos ha dado bien a nosotros, hijo…” Negó con la cabeza. Se levantó con dificultad por culpa de su pierna. Parecía cansado. “En fin, tendré que conformarme con la cocina de Prudie.” Se despidió de ellos y se fue a la cama. Había sido un día largo, con un final dulce.

Ross sonrió y miró hacia la mesa mientras deshacía un trozo de bizcocho con los dedos.

“Oye, Ross…” Dijo Verity.

Ross levantó la cabeza para mirarla. De repente Verity parecía nerviosa.

“¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal las cosas con…Elizabeth?”

Esas preguntas lo pillaron desprevenido. No era el momento de hablar de eso. Pero también sentía gratitud hacia su prima y no quería romper el buen rollo del momento.

“Bien…todo bien.” Esperaba sonar convincente. No creía haberlo conseguido.

“¿Y Demelza?”

Esta vez no respondió con evasivas. Su prima se merecía algo más.

“Sinceramente…no lo sé Verity. No lo sé.” Se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza.

“Ross…” Verity alargó la mano y la posó sobre su antebrazo con una caricia fraternal “¿Quieres hablar?”

Ross levantó la mirada y se centró en los ojos de su prima, que lo miraba con un deje de lástima.

“Verity, siempre he estado o he creído estar seguro de lo que sentía y de lo que quería. Al menos, desde hace unos años, desde…que me reformé.” Comenzó a decir. No sabía bien cómo seguir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. “Y achacaba todo eso a la aparición de Elizabeth en mi vida como mi…novia. Pero desde hace unos meses…” Se sentía tan torpe al intentar explicarse.

“…Desde hace unos meses tienes a cierta pelirroja en la cabeza.”

Ross no dijo nada. Siguió mirando a su prima y luego volvió a agachar la cabeza.

“No puedo evitarlo, Verity. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.” Se rindió.

“¿Y las cosas con Elizabeth van bien? Sé sincero, por favor.”

“No lo sé. Iban bien hasta que dejó de ser así. No sé cuándo ocurrió eso pero desde hace un tiempo yo no soy el mismo, y Elizabeth tampoco. No sé de quién es la culpa, aunque…sospecho que soy yo el culpable.”

Por fin lo decía en alto. Se sentía un poco más aliviado.

“No sé si es Demelza quien ha provocado esto o ha sido la situación la que ha provocado que Demelza haya entrado en mi vida de esta forma. Es…es todo un poco extraño.”

Verity apretó su antebrazo y sonrió.

“Ross, no puedes echarte a la espalda el peso de todos los problemas.”

Ross se rio con amargura. Era absolutamente su culpa. Mirar a dos mujeres, no soltar a una ni unirse a la otra… Era de cobardes.

“Creo que tengo claro que quiero seguir con Elizabeth.” Miró hacia su prima, que lo interrogaba con la mirada, un poco incrédula. “De verdad. Creo que vale la pena luchar por esta relación…si hablo con Elizabeth, quizá las cosas se aclaren y ella deje de estar rara…Quizá pueda arreglar lo que he causado.”

“¿Y estás seguro de que Elizabeth está rara por eso?”

“¿Por qué lo iba a estar si no?”

Verity se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué se le pasaba a su prima por la cabeza.

“Creo que a Elizabeth nunca le ha gustado que hable de Demelza. Alguna vez ha hecho comentarios horribles sobre ella y sobre…su condición.” Verity escuchaba y se le pasó una expresión de disgusto fugazmente por la cara. “Aunque ahora ya no lo hace y me pregunta por ella con amabilidad, pero estoy seguro de que sigue sin gustarle que seamos amigos.”

“Ross…¿sois amigos?”

“Lo somos. O lo seremos. Cuando aprenda a verla como tal.”

Verity suspiró. No se atrevía a preguntarle qué opinaba sobre Demelza, o sobre la posibilidad de estar juntos. Quizá porque le daba miedo que le dijese que lo veía posible…o porque le dijese que no. Esa última posibilidad era la que más temía

“Primo…quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Sólo te pido que seas feliz y…que no hagas infeliz a nadie.”

“¿Hablas de Demelza o de Elizabeth?”

“Sabes de quién hablo.”

Lo sabía. Verity apreciaba a Demelza. No quería verla sufrir. Y él lo estaba haciendo.

“Es lo último que quiero, Verity. Demelza es…especial. Se merece algo mejor.”

Verity lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Era tan buena y tan comprensiva. No se merecía a su prima.

“Bueno…dicho esto, Ross. Tengo algo para ti.”

¿Algo más?

Verity rebuscó en su bolso enorme, lleno de cosas, y sacó un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo rojo y verde.

“Alguien me lo dio para ti. Antes de que me lo preguntes, no me dio ningún mensaje más, sólo me pidió que te lo diera.”

Ross se quedó quieto un segundo. ¿Quién se lo dio?

Cogió el paquete que le entregó su prima y empezó a rasgar el papel. Estaba un poco nervioso.

Era una foto. Reconocía la imagen perfectamente, aunque nunca hubiera visto esa fotografía.

Verity, Dwight, Ross y Demelza, uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el mar, sobre el acantilado de Nampara, aquel día en el que estuvieron todos juntos en su casa. Aquel día feliz.

La luz del atardecer caía sobre ellos, con brillos anaranjados y rojizos. Todos tenían cara de felicidad. Especialmente Demelza, que estaba preciosa, quieta, a su lado.

Ojalá la foto hubiera tenido movimiento, para poder verla sonreír una vez más.

Por detrás de la foto, había una nota.

_Hola, Ross._

_Escogí esta foto porque se te ve tan feliz. Tú y nosotros._

_Sabes que no puedo regalarte grandes cosas, ni pretendo hacerlo. Me gustan mucho los cumpleaños porque creo que son ocasiones para hacer feliz a la gente con pequeños detalles. Y el tuyo no podía ser distinto._

_Espero que pasaras un feliz día, espero que alguien te haya hecho sonreír y espero que sigas haciéndolo el resto de tu vida._

_Tanto como en esta foto._

_Aunque no sea mucho, quería regalarte un instante de felicidad que sea eterno. Al menos, yo fui completamente feliz en ese momento._

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_D._

Su corazón había dejado de latir. Esta vez le golpeó fuerte.

Claro que fue feliz. En ese momento él era absolutamente feliz, sin importar el resto de las cosas.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No pudo detenerla.

Verity sonrió y no dijo nada. Sabía que en aquel momento sobraban las palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	28. Avanzar para alejarse

“¿Nos vemos un rato hoy?”

“Mejor mañana” Dijo Hugh. Eso era mala señal. Hugh siempre decía que sí a un plan juntos.

“¿Me llamas mañana, entonces?” Demelza intentó ocultar la decepción.

Hugh se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos al otro lado de la línea.

“Sí.” Su voz pareció relajarse.

“Bien…mañana hablamos.” Demelza sonrió. Por alguna razón, saber que Hugh no estaba del todo enfadado, la tranquilizó. “Que pases un buen día.”

“Demelza…”

“¿Sí?”

“Descansa.” Sentía a Hugh sonreír.

Colgó el teléfono. Por lo menos sabía que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Había decidido llamar a Hugh después de intercambiar un par de mensajes un poco secos con él. No estaba segura de qué iban a decirse o si, tan siquiera, hablarían de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sentía que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo y no podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho Caroline por la mañana.

_No tienes que conformarte con el primer hombre que se interese por ti_

Se miró al espejo y no le gustó lo que vio. La mujer que estaba delante de ella parecía otra persona. Tenía cara de cansada y fruncía el ceño casi involuntariamente. Ella no se merecía fruncir el ceño, ni estar preocupada, ni sufrir por ningún hombre.

Hasta ese momento, no había dejado mucho espacio para pensar en esas cosas y, ahora que había dejado entrar esas emociones en su corazón, no le gustaba nada sentirlas.

* * *

El sonido de las olas rompiendo sobre las rocas lo relajaba más que nada en el mundo. Le encantaba estar ahí, con el mar para él solo. Cuando era más joven se escapaba de casa con frecuencia para ir a darse un baño y nadar tranquilamente en ese mar que parecía suyo, tranquilo y en una soledad buscada. No importaba si era verano o invierno, lo hacía siempre que podía porque ese era su tesoro.

Estaba tentado de hacerlo en ese momento, pero finalmente no se animó. Ya no era un niño y no encontraba la motivación necesaria para hacerlo.

Le había sentado bien estar en Nampara. Y no sólo por el regalo que le había hecho su familia. Había encontrado una especie de paz que no conseguía tener en la ciudad.

Lejos de Elizabeth y de Demelza, se sentía más consciente de sí mismo y agradecía tener tiempo para pensar.

Se le habían complicado tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo que sentía nostalgia por los tiempos en los que se dedicaba a trabajar, a pasar su tiempo libre con Elizabeth y a visitar a su padre de vez en cuando. Todo era más aburrido, pero más sencillo.

La llegada de Demelza a su vida había supuesto un pequeño caos. Y sin embargo…estaba vivo.

La confusión, el dolor, los celos, las ganas de besar a otra mujer distinta a Elizabeth… Todo eso había insuflado vida a sus días grises, curiosamente. Y sin embargo, eso mismo lo hacía estar un poco triste.

Buscó, a tientas, el marco con la foto que llevaba en el bolsillo interior del abrigo. Se sentía un poco infantil llevando eso con él como si fuera un secreto. No se lo había querido enseñar a su padre, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Verity no se mantuviera mucho tiempo callada. Sentía que Demelza también había calado hondo en sus corazones. Y eso era un problema, claro.

Miró la foto. Todos tan relajados. La miró a ella. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar su pelo ondeando al viento y tapándole la cara. Cuando ocurría eso, Ross tenía ganas de alargar la mano hacia su pelo y apartarlo, para poder ver su cara. Tenía una mirada serena, hacia el horizonte, y los ojos achinados en esa expresión que tanto le gustaba a él. No podía seguir negándose la verdad…

Pero ella no era para él.

En otro momento, en otra vida, si él hubiera sido más joven, quizá… pero no podía ser. Ella tenía todo por delante, diez años menos que él, para poder crecer, conocer mundo, vivir todas aquellas cosas que él había vivido, desprenderse de la sombra de su padre, reír, estudiar, viajar, amar y ser amada como se merecía, sin dudas y sin arrepentimientos.

Pasó un dedo sobre la imagen de Demelza y sonrió con tristeza. Por lo menos, se sentía afortunado de haberla conocido. La cuidaría de verdad y le haría ver que podía ser su amigo, sin interponerse más en su vida, y sin comportarse como un idiota egoísta.

Pero ella se lo ponía difícil. Después de todo...le había encantado el regalo. Demelza parecía tener un don para acertar directamente en su corazón.

Ahora le tocaba a él mover una pieza. Tenía que buscar una forma de agradecerle su regalo. Como su amigo.

Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que habían prometido ser. 

* * *

Había quedado con Hugh en la puerta de un parque cercano a su trabajo. Hacía muchísimo frío y Demelza encogía los hombros para resguardar su cuello. No tenía ropa de abrigo decente; debía renovar un poco su fondo de armario.

Observaba mucho a las clientas de la tienda en la que trabajaba. Eran todas tan elegantes. Demelza quería parecerse a ellas; ahora que había dejado el hogar de su padre, que era como una cárcel, y que había conocido más mundo, empezaba a ansiar ciertas cosas para sentir que tenía una vida un poquito mejor que la anterior.

Podía pedirles a las chicas que la acompañaran a comprar algo de ropa. Seguro que lo pasarían bien las tres. Y eso es lo que necesitaba en realidad, planes con las chicas, para distraerse un poco.

Cuando llegó, Hugh ya estaba esperando apoyado en las barras de metal de la puerta del parque. Se incorporó al verla ella. Llevaba un abrigo oscuro con los cuellos subidos.

Sonrió al verla. Parecía cansado.

Cuando se acercó a él los dos se quedaron parados. Hugh la miró un segundo y luego se acercó a Demelza y la besó.

Demelza sonrió y entrelazó su brazo con el de Hugh, quien se lo ofrecía con un gesto caballeroso.

“¿Paseamos?”

* * *

Estaba disfrutando como un niño. Aceleraba mucho cuando se veía solo en la carretera. Tenía una sensación de liberación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

Se pasó buena parte de la tarde paseando con su nueva moto. Su padre se había reído de él cuando Ross le enseñó la cazadora de cuero que tenía guardada en el armario de su habitación. Pensaba llevarla. La había comprado, precisamente, para el día en que tuviera una moto.

Había llegado hasta un antiguo faro abandonado que estaba a una media hora de Nampara. Su padre y él solían ir a visitarlo cuando él era pequeño y hacía mucho tiempo que Ross no lo veía. Estaba casi igual que como Ross lo recordaba. Silencioso, imponente y lleno de los secretos que, siendo un niño, Ross había imaginado que escondía.

Decidió quedarse un rato allí. Le gustaba estar solo en ese momento.

Pensó en Demelza y en que a ella podría gustarle ese lugar, y le pareció curioso que fuera ella quien primero le viniera a la mente.

Cuando volvió a Nampara, fue a ver a su padre, que estaba en el salón, sentado en su sillón favorito, cerca de la chimenea. Ross se dejó caer en el sofá y se relajó un rato, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de calor proveniente de la chimenea. Le contó a Joshua lo que había hecho y cómo había llegado hasta aquel viejo faro. Su padre sonreía entre divertido y nostálgico.

Ross cerró los ojos un momento.

“¿Mañana vuelves a tu casa?” Le preguntó, quizá esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera que no.

No abrió los ojos aún. Estaba muy a gusto y no quería empezar a pensar en el día siguiente.

“Sí, Papá. Debería pasarme por la oficina. Tengo bastante trabajo que hacer y cuanto más lo posponga, peor.”

Joshua suspiró. Lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Ross, abriendo los ojos por fin, con un poco de fastidio.

“Nada… Me pregunto si el resto trabaja tanto como tú.”

“Mucho más. Verity trabaja más que nadie.” Ross arqueó las cejas. Se le ocurrían muchas personas que trabajaran tanto como él. La primera, su prima.

“Esa chica es excepcional. Francis…tiene tanto que aprender de ella.” Joshua dirigió su mirada al fuego.

“Todos deberíamos aprender de ella.” Ross asentía ausente, mirando hacia el fuego también.

“Tú también eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.” Dijo Joshua, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Ross odiaba los cumplidos; sobre todo los inmerecidos. Sabía que a su padre no le emocionaba que Ross se hubiera _dejado atrapar_ por su tío, en un trabajo que no lo apasionaba.

“No digas tonterías. No te gusta mi trabajo, Papá.”

“No te equivoques. Pienso que desaprovechas tu talento. Hijo, creo que tienes muchas cualidades para poder dirigir un día tu propia empresa.”

Ross resopló. Ya estaba intentando sacar ese tema otra vez.

“Papá, no empieces.”

Joshua lo miró serio.

“Creo que estás absorbido por el pensamiento de que no podrás conseguir nada mejor en tu vida que lo que ya tienes. Eres joven, Ross, eres un hombre honrado e inteligente, si no me equivoco contigo. En esa empresa estás desaprovechando tu talento. A veces…a veces, creo que mi hermano te quiere tener cerca, controlado en tu puesto, para que no prosperes…”

Ross negó con la cabeza y volvió a resoplar.

“Deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay. Puede que no sea el trabajo de mis sueños, pero no tengo otros proyectos y esto es...cómodo. Y trabajo codo con codo con Verity y Francis.

“Sobre todo con Verity, por lo que parece. Francis parece ocupado prodigándose en sociedad y viajando a costa de la empresa”

“Déjalo, Papá. Ni a Verity ni a mí nos gusta todo eso.”

“Y a él le gusta demasiado.”

Era cierto que Francis pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando y reuniéndose con importantes clientes, en lugares muy selectos. Curiosamente, esos clientes habían llegado allí gracias a Ross y a las negociaciones que había llevado a cabo, después de horas y horas elaborando planes y contratos, muchas veces supervisados por Verity. Básicamente, Ross y Verity preparaban el camino y hacían el trabajo sucio y Francis disfrutaba de las mieles inmediatas de las negociaciones exitosas.

A Ross no le molestaba en exceso. No ansiaba gloria ni renombre. Ni salir a comer o cenar en restaurantes caros, ni cerrar tratos en salas VIP de clubs.

Sólo deseaba tranquilidad.

“¿Crees que Francis heredará la presidencia de la empresa?”

Joshua lo miró un momento e hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

“Estoy casi seguro.”

“Es injusto. Verity se lo merece más que nadie.”

Joshua sonrió, fijando su vista en el fuego nuevamente. Parecía más sereno.

“Y que pienses eso me tranquiliza. Confirma mis sospechas de que los más válidos de ese lugar sois tu prima y tú.”

Ross se quedó mirando a su padre. Nunca había dado una opinión tan contundente en lo referente a Poldark Energies.

“Creo que estás un poco condicionado por tus opiniones personales. Hace mucho tiempo que no te pasas por allí y no ves cómo funciona eso. Si tanto te disgusta, ¿por qué no vendes tus acciones y te desentiendes del todo?”

“Vender, ¿a quién? ¿a Charles?”

Ross asintió.

“No, si puedo fastidiar de alguna forma a mi hermano…lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me muera.”

Los dos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse. En el fondo, Joshua seguía siendo el hombre rebelde que había sido en su juventud.

Después de eso, estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando Joshua volvió a hablar, Ross no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

“¿Vas a ver a Elizabeth estos días?”

Extrañado, Ross volvió la cabeza hacia su padre.

“Sí, imagino que nos veremos. ¿Por qué?”

“No, por nada. Sólo me preguntaba cuándo la vas a traer aquí.”

Esa era una cuestión interesante. Ross también se lo preguntaba. Había llevado a Demelza, a Caroline… pero Elizabeth apenas había estado con su padre, sólo una vez en Trenwith, y nunca con el en Nampara.

“Algún día, Papá.”

No le quiso decir que el día que llevara a Elizabeth a Nampara, tendrían que preparar algo más sofisticado que lo que solía preparar Prudie, y limpiar bien la casa, y hacer que Jud y Prudie se asearan correctamente… Pensar en eso le fastidiaba. Le habría gustado que su novia fuera un poco menos refinada.

“Si estás pensando en que esto podría no ser suficiente para ella…Créeme hijo que puedo comportarme. Y puedo hacer que Jud y Prudie también se comporten.”

Ross se rio y se encogió de hombros. Casi había dado en el clavo.

“Hijo…”

“Dime, Papá.”

“Si esa mujer es el amor de tu vida…te querrá por lo que eres, no sólo por lo que podrías llegar a ser.”

Ross lo miró fijamente. No se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Estaba seguro de que, más tarde, pensaría en lo que acababa de decir su padre.

Lo que era y lo que podría llegar a ser.

“Venga, vamos a ver con qué nos sorprende la vieja Prudie para cenar.” Volvió a decir Joshua, mientras hacía esfuerzos para levantarse del sillón.

* * *

Estaba totalmente perdida en su mundo mientras doblaba unos jerséis que luego debía colocar en unas estanterías. El tacto del tejido era muy agradable.

Se sentía tranquila, pensando en sus cosas, mientras colocaba el pedido que había llegado a la tienda ese día.

Pensaba, sobre todo, en Hugh y en la conversación que habían tenido cuando quedaron, después de la noche de Año Nuevo. Pasearon y luego Hugh insistió en invitarla a cenar. Él no parecía estar de mal humor. Demelza se estuvo preguntando todo el rato si, en algún momento, él preguntaría por Ross y por lo que vio en el bar. No sabía qué debía contarle. No había pasado nada, en realidad.

 _Pero podría haber pasado._ Su conciencia no la dejaría en paz nunca.

El momento llegó a mitad de la cena. Hugh esperó a que Demelza se hubiera bebido, al menos, una copa de vino. Probablemente esperando que eso la relajara.

“Demelza, la otra noche…” Titubeó un poco. Parecía estar a punto de quedarse ahí, pero, finalmente, se atrevió a seguir hablando. “Bueno…me pareció que tu amigo Ross y tú teníais una conversación un tanto…íntima.”

Demelza dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa e inspiró profundamente. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo para poder poner su mejor cara de neutralidad y un convincente tono de indiferencia.

“Oh. No, en absoluto. Ross me estaba hablando de…su cumpleaños. Me agradecía mi felicitación.”

Sintió una punzada de enfado. Sí, Ross había dado a entender algo sobre el mensaje que ella le envió por su cumpleaños. ¿Y el regalo? No se atrevió a dárselo cuando lo tuvo delante y después…Ross desapareció con Elizabeth. Se lo dio a Verity para que se lo hiciera llegar a Ross…y después de dos días seguía sin saber nada de él.

Quizá no fuera a decir nada. Puede que hubiera sido un regalo demasiado personal. O demasiado cursi.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

_Céntrate._

“¿Seguro?” Hugh arqueó las cejas. “Demelza…no tengo ningún derecho a preguntar ni a pedir explicaciones, ya lo sé, pero…¿Hay algo entre vosotros? ¿O lo hubo?”

¿Que si hay algo entre los dos? Quién lo sabe.

Pero esa no era la respuesta. Tenía dos opciones: decir la verdad, aunque ella misma no la supiese con certeza, o mentir.

Demelza lo miró fijamente y Hugh parecía tener miedo a oír la respuesta.

“No.”

Decidió mentir.

Después, Demelza le contó que Ross estaba saliendo con Elizabeth Chynoweth, para desviar la atención sobre ella misma y para que Hugh se quedara más tranquilo, si es que eso lo conseguía.

“¿Elizabeth Chynoweth?” Hugh asintió, sorprendido.

La expresión de alivio que apareció en el rostro de Hugh, le dio a entender que, en efecto, eso lo había tranquilizado. Claro, saliendo con Elizabeth, ¿quién querría estar con una perdedora como ella?

Así que en ese momento, mientras doblaba ropa y cantaba en voz baja, pensaba en su mentira y deseaba que un día dejara de serlo. Ojalá pudiera curarse pronto y alegrarse por Ross y por su dicha con Elizabeth, esa mujer tan perfecta y tan despampanante. Y disfrutar de una maldita vez de la vida sin que ellos aparecieran en sus pensamientos cada día.

“¿Demelza?”

Su compañera la llamaba desde la entrada de la tienda. Demelza estaba de espaldas a la puerta, al fondo de la tienda, rodeada de cajas y de montones de ropa sin doblar.

“¿Sí?” Dijo Demelza, ausente. No se dio la vuelta aún.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella. Su compañera se puso a su lado. Sonreía con picardía.

“Ha vuelto…”

“¿Quién?” Demelza la miró sin entender nada.

“¡Tu amigo! Está tan bueno…” Dijo en un susurro que podía oírse perfectamente. Soltó una risita.

“¿Qué ami…?”

_Oh no. No, no, no, no._

Supo quién estaba ahí antes de darse la vuelta. Como siempre. Él y su maldita energía.

Ross estaba plantado en la entrada, mirándola, con una expresión casi de disculpa y su media sonrisa asquerosamente atractiva en los labios.

Demelza miró a su compañera, que seguía con su irritante expresión tontorrona de adolescente. A continuación, volvió a mirar a Ross y se acercó a él. Le temblaban las manos y el corazón le latía muy fuerte. Como siempre.

“¡Ross! ¿Qué haces aquí?”

No quería sonar maleducada, pero tenía verdadera curiosidad por conocer la respuesta.

“Hola, Demelza.” Ross parecía sereno. Se preguntó si, en el fondo, lo estaba de verdad.

Estaba guapísimo. Llevaba una cazadera de cuero, negra. Parecía un chico malo.

“He acabado antes de lo esperado en la oficina…y pensé en pasar por aquí para verte. Quería agradecerte…”

Oh.

_Maldito Ross Poldark._

Su compañera los interrumpió y Demelza sintió ganas de contestarle mal.

“Demelza, son casi las cinco. Vete tranquila. Yo termino de colocar esto.”

Vale, su compañera sólo quería ayudar. Se sintió un poco culpable.

“No puedo dejarte todo el trabajo…”

“Oh, no, Demelza. Tú te quedas muchos días. Vete tranquila.” Su compañera sonrió con complicidad. Quizá pensaba que ese hombre tremendamente guapo era su novio. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Ross se movía inquieto en su sitio, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Estaba atento al intercambio de palabras entre las dos.

Demelza volvió a mirarlo. Una expresión de súplica asomaba en sus ojos.

“Vale. Gracias, Susan.” Se rindió y fue al almacén a buscar sus cosas.

Cuando volvió, Ross sonreía como un niño pequeño. Siempre que sonreía así, se le formaban unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Sí, era adorable.

Ross se apartó para dejarla pasar en primer lugar y salieron al frío de la calle. Caminaron unos segundos en silencio y los dos se pararon.

“Qué sorpresa Ross…” Demelza miraba intermitente a sus pies y a Ross.

Ross se encogió de hombros y también miró al suelo.

“Quizá debería haber avisado antes, pero, ya sabes, me muevo por impulsos.” Levantó la vista. La sonrisa juvenil no se le iba de los labios ni de los ojos.

Demelza sonrió también. No podía mantener la guardia levantada todo el tiempo.

“Te invito a un té.” Dijo Ross, finalmente.

Demelza sopesó un momento sus opciones. Tomar algo con Ross, en una cafetería, no era nada descabellado. Aunque esperaba que Hugh no la llamase en ese momento, o peor, que apareciera por allí para ir a recogerla. No lo había hecho nunca, pero quizá ahora que se sentía un poco más seguro, comenzara a hacerlo.

Caminaron juntos por la calle, sin un rumbo fijo. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy hablador. Demelza no sabía qué decir y Ross parecía un poco ensimismado. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Llegaron a una cafetería pequeñita en una esquina, a unos cinco minutos de la tienda donde trabajaba Demelza. El sitio era cuco, sólo había tres mesas dentro del café y dos fuera. Hacía mucho frío, así que Demelza y Ross obviaron la terraza y entraron. Ross siempre por detrás de Demelza.

Escogieron una mesa al fondo del café, pequeña, de diferente color a las sillas que la acompañaban.

Demelza se sentó primero y Ross esperó a que ella estuviera sentada para hacerlo él, a continuación. Ella sonrió para sí misma pensando en esos gestos caballerosos de Ross. No era capaz de estar enfadada con él mucho tiempo, aunque quisiera.

“¿Por qué sonríes?” Él la miraba con curiosidad.

“Nada.” Demelza negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. Estaba un poco nerviosa.

Una camarera vino a tomarles nota. Cuando miró a Ross, abrió los ojos un segundo, sorprendida, imaginó Demelza, de ver a un hombre como él sentado en una cafetería cualquiera.

Pidieron, un té ella, un café él, y se miraron otra vez cuando la camarera se fue.

“Te preguntarás por qué he venido a buscarte hoy”

Demelza sonrió y asintió. Efectivamente, se preguntaba eso, y muchas otras cosas también, pero eso no se lo diría.

“Quería verte.” De repente se puso serio. A Demelza empezó a latirle el corazón muy fuerte, otra vez. “Tenía que verte…para darte las gracias.”

Demelza iba a hablar para decirle que no era necesario. Pero Ross levantó un momento la mano, pidiéndole que lo dejara continuar. ¿Estaba nervioso?

“La otra noche…me fui sin despedirme.” Miró las manos de Demelza, posadas sobre la mesa. “Estabas...ocupada.” Sonrió brevemente. “El caso es que estuve con Verity al día siguiente y me dio tu regalo.”

¿Ocupada? ¿La vio con Hugh?

“Fue una tontería, Ross.”

“Me gustó.” Ross levantó la vista hacia ella. “Me gustó mucho.” 

Ross la miraba intensamente, como lo había hecho aquella noche en la playa, en la despedida en su portal, o en medio del club unas noches atrás. Demelza bajó la mirada a su regazo.

“Es un recuerdo bonito. Pensé que era perfecto haber podido captarlo en una foto.” ¿Qué notaba en la garganta? ¿Emoción?

“Uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que tengo de los últimos meses, en realidad.” Ross hizo una pausa. Esperó a que Demelza volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. “Y muchos de esos recuerdos bonitos, implican a la misma persona."

Demelza iba a preguntar quién. Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

“Tú.” Ross la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Una sonrisa tímida asomaba en sus labios. “Y me siento muy afortunado por ello.”

Demelza sintió sus mejillas arder y Ross reaccionó ensanchando su sonrisa.

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra noche?” Dijo él, después de unos segundos en silencio.

¿Qué de todo lo que había dicho? ¿Lo de que ella había sido su gran descubrimiento? ¿Lo de que ojalá la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias?

“Dijiste muchas cosas.”

“Sí.” Ross cerró los ojos un momento. “Una de ellas es que estoy agradecido.” Volvió a abrir los ojos, y Demelza pudo ver determinación en su mirada.

“¿Agradecido, por qué?” Temía que la respuesta la golpeara demasiado fuerte.

“Porque haces que la vida de las personas con las que te cruzas, sea un poquito mejor… Sospecho que mi padre te adora. Verity también, y Caroline, y Dwight… Todos ven lo mismo que yo veo.”

Demelza negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo dejar pasar lo que Ross acababa de decir. No pudo reprimir el brillo de dos lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

“Ross, no… No sé por qué dices eso. Yo no he hecho nada.”

“Haces mucho. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Eres tan generosa…” Durante un momento Ross pareció adoptar una expresión de tristeza, que rápidamente borró de su rostro.

“¿Generosa, yo? Vosotros habéis...”

“Necesito que dejes de decir eso. No me gusta.” La cortó. Volvió a ponerse serio y Demelza hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

La camarera interrumpió un momento para dejar las consumiciones. Ross buscó su cartera y sacó un billete sin mirar la cuenta. No apartaba los ojos de los de Demelza.

“He mirado muchas veces esa foto en estos dos días y he llegado a una conclusión.” Dijo, después de que la camarera se marchara, echándole una última mirada desesperada.

“¿Qué conclusión?”

“Que quiero seguir acumulando fotografías.”

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada más. Demelza también quería acumular ese tipo de fotografías, y sabía que sólo podrían ocurrir si ellos dos seguían siendo lo que era hasta entonces. _Amigos._

Ross no iba a abandonar la vida que tenía y Demelza estaba empezando algo prometedor con un hombre bueno. No había espacio para una historia entre los dos. Eso lo había sospechado en varias ocasiones y había terminado de comprenderlo después de ver a Ross y a Elizabeth besarse apasionadamente.

No, el amor no debía ser tan difícil. Y si algo los impedía estar juntos, ese algo tenía que ser importante.

“Yo también lo quiero.” Dijo finalmente Demelza. Otra vez esa maldita sensación de tristeza.

Ross pestañeó, como saliendo de un pensamiento profundo.

“Te prometo que las tendrás.” Dijo Ross mientras extendía lentamente la mano hacia la suya. No llegó a tocarla. “¿Puedo ser tu amigo, de verdad?” La miró.

Demelza asintió, incapaz de decir nada. Tenía miedo de echarse a llorar en ese momento. Lo que Ross estaba diciendo era bonito, pero le ponía un poco triste.

“¿Eres feliz?” Preguntó Ross, pillándola desprevenida.

Demelza esperó un poco antes de contestar.

“Sí.” Lo sería algún día no muy lejano. “¿Y tú?”

Ross también se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Sus manos se rozaron un segundo.

“También.”

Mentir un poco ya era casi una costumbre para Demelza. ¿Él decía la verdad?

Se miraron unos segundos que a Demelza le parecieron horas. ¿Y ahora qué?

Ross carraspeó y cogió su café para darle un sorbo y ella lo imitó.

La mente de Demelza fue otra vez a la fotografía que le había regalado. Quizá algún día se atrevería a decirle que su primera opción no fue esa. Quizá algún le dijera que, detrás de la foto que le había regalado, había otra que a ella le gustaba más aún. Dios sabe qué impulso la había llevado a ponerla ahí.

“Demelza.” La voz de Ross la devolvió al mundo real.

“Dime.”

Ross miró un momento a su taza y dio otro sorbo a su café.

“Háblame de Hugh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad la tardanza. No han sido días fáciles.
> 
> Parece que sí, que Ross está decidido a ser su amigo. ¿Lo conseguirá?
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Os pido paciencia, las cosas sucederán, pero necesitan su tiempo. Gracias :)


	29. Un nombre

¿Feliz?

Ella dijo que era feliz. Quizá fuera cierto. Él lo sería en algún momento, así que se oyó decir una mentira piadosa.

“También.”

Durante la conversación en el café, hubo varios momentos en los que Ross pensó que estaba equivocándose otra vez, adentrándose en terreno peligroso y exponiendo su autocontrol una vez más. Pero se juraba a sí mismo que todo eso, el ir a buscarla, tomar algo con ella, tenía un propósito. Estaba empeñado en normalizar el hecho de estar con ella, de verla, de hablar de sus vidas.

Pero no era nada fácil.

Cada paso que daba para intentar hacer lo correcto, parecía un paso atrás, porque, cuando estaba con ella, su corazón reaccionaba y su determinación corría el riesgo de flaquear.

Eso le pareció razón de sobra para decir lo que no tenía ganas de decir.

“Háblame de Hugh.”

En el rostro de Demelza asomó una expresión de sorpresa que consiguió controlar después de unos segundos.

No era extraño que se sorprendiera. Tres noches atrás, Ross estaba en medio de un bar, con su nariz a pocos centímetros de distancia de la de Demelza, a punto de decirle que deseaba besarla a medianoche. Si Demelza había percibido eso, tenía que sentirse bastante confusa, incluso enfadada con él.

No estaba jugando con ella, ni mucho menos. Eso era lo último que deseaba. Si algún día era capaz de hablar con ella como un adulto maduro y responsable, se lo dejaría claro.

Otro Ross, el de hace diez años, la habría besado nada más salir de la tienda.

_En fin, Hugh._

Demelza empezó a hablar, al principio un poco apurada, sobre Hugh, quién era, de dónde había salido, a qué se dedicaba…

Ross escuchaba, intentando parecer más interesado de lo que lo estaba en realidad. Aparentar no era algo que se le diera demasiado bien, pero Demelza parecía estar más relajada conforme iba hablando, sin observar ningún comportamiento extraño por parte de Ross.

En el fondo, era genial escucharla, aunque hablara de su vida con otro hombre. Ross se perdía en sus gestos, en la forma de arrugar la nariz al recordar ciertas cosas, en su voz, en sus rizos de color cobrizo sobre sus hombros.

“Tengo entendido que Elizabeth conoce a Hugh…” Dijo Demelza, mirando de nuevo a su taza de té. Parecía un poco incómoda al pronunciar esos dos nombres en una misma frase.

“Creo que sí.” Dijo Ross sin querer añadir más. Esperaba que Demelza le preguntara cómo se había enterado de lo de Hugh, pero seguía sin apetecerle explicárselo.

Demelza pareció darse cuenta de eso y decidió no preguntar lo que Ross estaba seguro que quería preguntar. No le enorgullecía la manera en que Elizabeth se lo había hecho saber, a través de un burdo cotilleo de boca de Ruth, una amiga de su novia, a la que no soportaba.

“El mundo es tan pequeño.” Dijo Demelza, sonriendo con timidez. Estaba seguro de que hablarían de esto más pronto que tarde.

No le gustaba la idea de poder coincidir con Demelza y Hugh en un mismo círculo de amistades. No era capaz de imaginar que en algún momento Elizabeth y Demelza pudieran quedar para tomar café o salir de fiesta juntas, o, peor todavía, tener una cita de dobles parejas.

Para Ross, Demelza formaba parte de otra realidad en la que él se sentía cómodo y apartado de su vida. Le daba pena pensar que debería empezar a digerir que no existía otra realidad alternativa y que Demelza pertenecía al mundo real, en el que podía tener novio y hablar de él con naturalidad.

“¿Cómo os conocisteis?” Se oyó preguntar. Era una pregunta que haría un amigo, perfectamente.

Al parecer, se habían conocido hacía mes y medio, aproximadamente, una noche en la que salió con Caroline por ahí.

Ross hizo cálculos en su cabeza mientras Demelza hablaba y cayó en la cuenta de que se habían conocido en aquellos días en los que no hablaron, después de que Ross discutiese con Elizabeth. Demelza no le había contestado al mensaje que él le envió, que, en realidad, era una excusa para volver a saber de ella.

¿Ocurrió, entonces, en esas fechas?

_Strike uno, Poldark._

Estaba casi seguro de que Demelza también estaba pensando en eso. Puede que ella lo hubiera ignorado porque estaba ocupada, conociendo a Hugh.

No sabía qué lo hacía sentir peor: que Demelza lo hubiera ignorado sin razón aparente, o que lo hubiera hecho porque había conocido a un tío.

En realidad, qué importaba. La cuestión era otra.

“¿Os veis mucho?” Intentaba no sonar demasiado inquisitivo.

“Sí…varios días a la semana. Depende.” Ella seguía mirando a su jersey, como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo.

“¿De qué?” Quiso saber Ross.

“Del trabajo. Él suele estar ocupado, y yo también.”

“¿Sigues trabajando muchos fines de semana?” Ross se sintió contento de poder hacer una pregunta que no fuera sobre Hugh.

“Menos que antes… Estoy un poco más desahogada. Los fines de semana en los que libro intento estar con mis hermanos.”

Ross sonrió. Sus hermanos y ella, juntos, eran entrañables. Le gustó conocerlos y le gustó más conocerlos en la situación en la que lo hizo: una cena relajada con Demelza como anfitriona.

De pronto pensó en algo en lo que no pensaba hace mucho tiempo.

“¿Has hablado…con tu padre?” No estaba seguro de que fuera adecuado preguntarlo, pero se le escapó.

“No.” Su cara cambió en un segundo, a una expresión de tristeza que Ross deseó no ver nunca más. “Sólo sé que no quiere saber nada de mí.”

Ross hizo una mueca de lástima que se encargó de quitar en milésimas de segundo. Recordaba que Demelza odiaba inspirar lástima.

“Recapacitará.” Alargó su mano y, esta vez sí, agarró suavemente su antebrazo y le dio un apretón cariñoso. ¿Eso también era un gesto amistoso, no?

Demelza se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Le brillaban los ojos. Cogió la cucharita que había usado para remover el té y comenzó a jugar con ella entre los dedos.

“El pub sigue adelante pero, por lo que sé, está pasando por problemas económicos graves. Mi padre se encarga de espantar a todos los trabajadores que valen la pena…y también a la clientela, imagino.”

En ese momento, Ross escuchaba con los cinco sentidos. Lamentaba mucho oír eso.

“¿Y tus hermanos?”

“Ellos hacen lo que pueden. Y yo les doy dinero cada mes, que también va para ayudar en los gastos de la casa, además del que gana Sam con su trabajo.” Levantó la cabeza y ya no había rastro de brillo en sus ojos. Se había repuesto. “Sé que estarán bien, y yo no voy a permitir que les falte de nada.”

Ross asintió. Volvía la sensación de calor en el pecho.

“¿Damos un paseo?” Dijo Ross. Llevaban un buen rato allí sentados, con sus consumiciones terminadas y la camarera pendiente de su conversación.

“Claro.” Dijo Demelza con expresión sorprendida al mirar su reloj. Llevaban más de una hora hablando.

Ross se levantó y esperó a que Demelza lo hiciera también, para seguirla hasta la salida. No pretendía que esa cita terminara aún, pero quería tomar el aire.

Fueron caminando despacio, esta vez más relajados el uno en compañía del otro.

“Por cierto, Ross. ¿Qué tal tu fiesta de cumpleaños?” Preguntó ella. Parecía realmente interesada.

“Ah, bien.” De hecho, parecía más interesada ella que él. “No soy muy amigo de las fiestas, en realidad…”

Demelza se paró un segundo, se volvió completamente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

“Eres un poco viejo y gruñón para ser tan joven, Ross.”

Ross la miró con los ojos como platos y, de pronto, se echó a reír. No podía ser más cierto. Demelza se contagió con la risa de Ross y se echó a reír también.

Vaya dos tontos.

Después de eso, él se sintió mucho mejor, incluso contento de poder disfrutar de ese rato con ella.

Le contó lo de la fiesta sorpresa, que se llevaba con cuatro personas contadas en aquel lugar y que la anfitriona era Elizabeth y no él, lo cual agradecía. Sabía que Demelza se había enterado de eso por Caroline, que a su vez se habría enterado por Dwight, con toda probabilidad.

“Me habría gustado que estuvierais, Caroline y tú.” Lo dijo de todo corazón. La había echado de menos allí.

“Y a mí me habría encantado estar, Ross. Para ver tu cara de mal humor al encender la luz y encontrarte la sorpresa.”

Ross le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

“¡Fui muy educado! Casi nadie lo notó…Salvo esas cuatro personas que conocía.”

Los dos volvieron a reír. Dios, cuánto lo necesitaba.

Luego hablaron del trabajo, de Nampara y de Joshua. Ross comentó que su padre preguntaba a menudo por ella, lo cual era cierto, y Demelza se sonrojó. No se atrevió a volver a invitarla a Nampara por si eso enrarecía las cosas. Quizá más adelante podrían hacerlo, en compañía del resto de amigos, claro.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la tienda y Demelza se quedó quieta. Probablemente pensaba que se despedirían ahí.

Pero Ross tenía otra idea.

“Hay una cosa que no te he contado.” Dijo él, adoptando un tono enigmático que esperaba que la intrigase lo suficiente.

“Dime, Ross.” Demelza abrió mucho los ojos, con una expresión mezcla de curiosidad y de susto. Sabía que estaba pensando que él podía ser impredecible.

“Tienes que conocer a alguien…"

Ross se alejó un poco de Demelza y le hizo un gesto, invitándola a que lo siguiera. Demelza, sin decir nada, con la misma expresión en la cara, comenzó a caminar detrás de él lentamente.

La llevó hasta donde tenía aparcada su nueva moto. Se moría de ganas de contárselo y de ver la expresión de su cara al enseñársela.

“Te presento a mi nueva amiga.”

Demelza no lo defraudó. Su cara cambió de la sorpresa a la alegría en un segundo.

“Pero…”

“Cortesía de los Poldark. Joshua se ha portado.” Ross se encogió de hombros. Se sentía como un niño.

“¡¡Hala, Ross!! Pero…¡es genial!” Dio varios saltitos en su sitio y aplaudió. Parecía tan ilusionada como el propio Ross cuando la vio por primera vez.

Fue consciente de la sonrisa tan amplia que tenía en ese momento en su cara, sincera y curativa. Aunque fueran sólo unos minutos de disfrute, aunque luego todo fuera mal, esa sensación de calor y de cercanía era lo que más valoraba en el mundo. Ella, su _amiga._ Demelza.

“Le habrás puesto nombre, espero.”

“¿Nombre?”

“Ross, todos los coches, motos, bicis…¡tienen que tener nombre!”

No se lo había planteado en la vida. Pero nunca había tenido una Demelza en su vida, así que no era algo extraño.

Frunció el ceño. No se le ocurría ningún nombre.

“¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú?” Quiso saber Ross, bastante intrigado.

Tras unos segundo de reflexión y después de acercarse para observarla más de cerca y tocarla con cuidado, Demelza se volvió hacia él, con una expresión decidida.

“Morena.” Dijo, casi con orgullo. “Yo la llamaría Morena.”

Ross sonrió. _Morena_. Le parecía un nombre perfecto.

“Entonces…Demelza, te presento a Morena. ¿Te parece bien que Morena y yo te llevemos a casa?” Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, se acercó a la moto y levantó un compartimento grande, donde guardaba dos cascos. “Hemos venido preparados…” Le enseñó el casco, negro, más pequeño que el suyo.

Demelza le mostró la más luminosa de las sonrisas. Estaba convencida desde el principio.

Le pasó el casco y Demelza se lo colocó en la cabeza.

Un pensamiento se le pasó por la mente en ese momento. Todavía no le había enseñado la moto a Elizabeth, pero sabía de antemano que se negaría a montarse en ella, bien por miedo, bien por evitar estropear su aspecto con un ridículo casco.

Si Demelza se sentía así, no lo dejó ver.

Casi sin pensar, Ross se acercó a ella y la ayudó a abrochar el casco, que le quedaba un poco grande. Sus manos se rozaron un segundo, pero intentó ignorar la electricidad que recorrió sus dedos al contacto. Su olor volvió a invadir su mente. Una sensación cada vez más familiar.

No reconocería en voz alta que se demoró en abrochar la cinta del casco más de lo debido. Luego se colocó el suyo propio, se sonrieron, con complicidad, ridículos cada uno con su casco, y se montaron en la moto.

Puede que fuera la adrenalina de montar en su nueva moto, o la agradable sensación de llevar a Demelza detrás de él, agarrada a su cintura con los brazos, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. Puede que fuera una de esas cosas, pero si, en ese momento, Demelza le hubiera hecho de nuevo la pregunta de si era feliz, él habría respondido otra cosa.

_¿Feliz? Lo soy. En este momento, sí._

Quizá Demelza pensó lo mismo, porque, cuando la dejó en el portal de su casa, se bajó de la moto, se quitó el casco y se lo devolvió, sonriendo.

"¿Repetiremos?" Dijo, inocentemente.

" El próximo miércoles...¿a la misma hora?" Salió de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarlo.

"Sí, Ross." Y después de echar una última sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, camino de su portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son bastante monos juntos...lástima que ellos sean tontos.  
> Un capítulo más relajado.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	30. Idas

No podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara mientras subía en el ascensor. Demelza se tocó las mejillas, que ardían bajo sus manos heladas. No estaba segura de que el frío fuera la única cosa que la hacía temblar.

No podía negar que se asustó cuando vio a Ross en la tienda. Esos ratos con él siempre eran un poco peligrosos y podían acabar con ella llorando a escondidas en su cama, sintiéndose desgraciada por no ser suficiente para él.

Pero esa tarde había sido diferente.

Demelza había experimentado bastantes emociones muy diferentes mientras estaba con Ross. Nervios y confusión al principio, cuando lo vio en medio de la tienda y más tarde frente a ella en un pequeño café; cierta tensión cuando Ross había sacado a colación la conversación de unas noches atrás que, con suerte, sortearon de una manera civilizada y, sobre todo, desconcierto, cuando Ross preguntó por Hugh. En ese momento, Demelza se quedó desarmada.

En otro momento, lo habría analizado y se habría puesto, incluso, triste, pues, pensándolo bien, el hecho de que Ross quisiera saber más sobre Hugh sólo podía significar que quería poner nombre a las cosas, entre ellos, entre Demelza y Hugh, y entre Ross y Elizabeth.

Pero si eso le parecía bien o no, ya no importaba, o no en ese momento, al menos. Estaba de acuerdo con Ross en que poner las cartas sobre la mesa era la mejor manera de establecer un camino transitable entre los dos. Como _amigos_.

Pese a eso, Demelza no se sentía triste y no quería anticiparse a ello sin necesidad. Estaba relajada, en calma, esperando que la tempestad tardara en llegar y disfrutando de ese momento.

Ross, como amigo, relajado, bromeando y riéndose. No estaba tan mal. Se acostumbrarían a eso.

Caroline detectó su buen humor casi inmediatamente. Demelza fue a saludarla a su cuarto, donde estaba trabajando con su ordenador.

“¿Un buen día?” Preguntó después de observar su cara unos segundos.

Demelza asintió y sonrió, un poco ausente todavía. Su mente vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, montada en una moto, agarrada a la cintura de Ross.

“Sí…no me puedo quejar.”

Caroline sonrió, se quitó las gafas y la miró de nuevo. Temía que empezara a hacer preguntas. En los pocos meses que llevaban viviendo juntas, habían aprendido a leerse bastante bien.

No es que no quisiera contarle que había estado con Ross; pero quería guardarse para ella esa información un poco más. Estaba muy cansada de analizar las cosas y Caroline intentaría hacer eso, casi con toda seguridad.

Demelza se dio la vuelta en silencio, en dirección a su habitación y, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuchó a Caroline a lo lejos.

“Ha llamado Hugh al teléfono de casa.”

¿A casa? Miró su móvil; se había quedado sin batería y no se había dado cuenta.

“¿Te dijo lo que quería?”

“Evidentemente, no.” Demelza pudo imaginarse a su amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Pero parecía ansioso por hablar contigo.”

Demelza se extrañó un poco. Ya en su habitación, buscó el cargador, y dejó el móvil cargar hasta que tuvo suficiente batería para encenderlo.

Después de conectarlo, comprobó que tenía varios mensajes y alguna llamada perdida de Hugh.

Demelza se detuvo antes de pulsar el botón de llamada. ¿Debía contarle a Hugh que había estado con Ross?

Bueno, tantearía el terreno primero.

“¿Demelza?”

“Hola, Hugh. Perdona, se me ha apagado el móvil y acabo de llegar a casa. ¿Qué ocurre?”

“¿Ocurrir? Nada.” Lo oyó reír al otro lado.

“Ah. Caroline me dijo que parecías impaciente por hablar conmigo.”

“Porque tengo algo que contarte.”

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Te lo cuento mañana, si cenas conmigo.”

Demelza sonrió.

“¿Me harás esperar hasta mañana?”

“Sí.” Parecía decidido. “Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho hoy?”

Demelza le contó cómo había sido su día pero omitió la parte final.

Cuando le vino a la mente la imagen de cierta cazadora negra de cuero decidió ignorar a la molesta voz de su conciencia que, sospechosamente, tenía la misma voz que Caroline.

* * *

Se dieron un abrazo y unos golpes en la espalda. No se habían visto desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

Dwight tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado. Había hecho bastantes turnos seguidos en la última semana.

Después de felicitarse el año se pusieron rumbo a un pub cercano. Cenarían juntos, unas hamburguesas y unas pintas. Los dos parecían necesitarlo.

Dwight le contó lo ocupado que había estado.

Se había metido en dos proyectos de investigación científica distintos y debía preparar varias ponencias para los congresos médicos a los que asistiría en los próximos meses. Además de eso, era el tutor de varios médicos residentes en Urgencias. No paraba de hacer cosas.

Mientras hablaba, con su vocabulario, su educación y esa calma tan típica de Dwight, Ross se sentía un cretino, considerándose un infeliz aburrido en un mundo en el que existían personas como su amigo, que consagraba absolutamente todo su tiempo a ayudar a los demás, y apenas se quejaba.

Pensaba que no le vendría mal reparar en los problemas de los de alrededor.

Ross también habló de trabajo, sobre todo, y le puso al día de la salud de Joshua, que le mandaba recuerdos. Era consciente de que sobrevolaba sobre ellos el tema que no quería tratar.

“¿Has visto a Demelza?”

Pero tarde o pronto saldría, por supuesto.

Ross asintió y bebió un trago de cerveza. Se dio unos segundos para pensar.

“Sí, nos hemos visto un par de veces.” Probablemente había fracasado en su intento de parecer desinteresado.

“¿Y?”

“Bien.” Ross se encogió de hombros.

Dwight negó con la cabeza y se rio.

“¿Bien?”

“Sí, bien. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, si es eso lo que quieres saber.”

“¿Vamos a hablar de ella en algún momento?”

“No hay nada que decir, Dwight.” Ross suspiró y dio otro sorbo. “Somos amigos.”

“¿Qué tipo de amigos?”

“De los que hablan de sus respectivas parejas.” Apuró lo que quedaba de cerveza y tragó. La mirada de Dwight le hizo reír.

Dwight también se echó a reír y bebió.

“¿Quieres hablar?”

_¿Hablar?_

Ross miró al vacío y frunció el ceño un segundo. Estaba casi seguro de que Dwight sospechaba desde hace tiempo lo que Ross tan solo había empezado a interiorizar. Se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón y empezó a hablar.

“No hay mucho que decir. Demelza y yo somos amigos. Nos vemos de vez en cuando y compartimos ratos…agradables. Me hace reír y me hace pensar. Cuando no está conmigo, está saliendo con su novio Hugh, más joven y mucho más interesante que yo, seguramente. Y cuando yo estoy con Elizabeth, me sorprendo pensando en lo que podrá estar haciendo ella.” Bajó la vista hacia la mesa y soltó un amago de risa, cargada de amargura. Luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. “Creo...creo que estoy loco por ella.”

Dwight se quedó quieto un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una sonrisa quería asomar en su boca, pero no se atrevía.

“¿Te sorprende?” Quizá Ross estaba equivocado y la situación no era tan evidente.

“Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en decirlo en alto.” Dwight bebió un trago y sonrió.

Ross también dejó escapar una sonrisa triste.

“Imagino, entonces, que las cosas con Elizabeth no están bien.”

“Ni mal. No están, creo. Hace tiempo que Elizabeth y yo estamos desconectados el uno del otro. No sé cuándo ocurrió, pero de repente me he dado cuenta de que somos dos personas muy distintas a las que éramos hace un año. Llevo varios meses pensando que…bueno, desde que apareció Demelza en mi vida, que…todo esto es culpa mía. Pero no estoy seguro. Elizabeth tiene su propia filosofía, siempre la ha tenido. Es disciplinada, ambiciosa y determinada. No me sorprende; siempre he sabido que es así, pero por alguna razón ahora…no la reconozco. Todo me parece muy frío. Siento que nos hemos distanciado. Quizá antes de que ocurriera todo esto.”

Dwight asintió. Escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

“¿Y qué piensas hacer?”

“De momento, utilizar mi tiempo libre para pensar seriamente sobre ciertos aspectos de mi vida. Es evidente que algo ha cambiado y no puedo ignorarlo más.”

“¿Vas a…?”

“¿Romper con Elizabeth?” Ross se quedó mirando a su amigo, inquieto por lo que estaba a punto de decir. “No lo sé. Lo he pensado en algún momento, pero…” Hizo una mueca de disgusto. “Creo que nuestra historia es lo suficientemente importante y ha implicado tanto tiempo de nuestras vidas, que no puedo cortarla a la ligera, sin saber qué quiero exactamente o dónde me llevará el siguiente paso. Aún no sé si Demelza es una causa o una consecuencia…pero quiero ser prudente. Elizabeth se merece eso, al menos.”

_Y Demelza._

“¿La quieres?”

Esa era una pregunta que, en otro tiempo, habría sido fácil de responder.

“Creo que sí…y creo que ella me quiere a mí.” Era consciente de que la palabra _creer_ no parecía ser suficiente.

La expresión de Dwight era insondable.

“Voy a tomarme todo esto como una oportunidad para poner las cosas en orden. Hace tiempo que no me siento tan perdido. Desde…”

“Desde que eras un adolescente temperamental que se metía en problemas cada poco.”

Los dos rieron brevemente con el recuerdo. Ross parecía destinado a ser el chico malo y Dwight el chico bueno. Siempre les había hecho gracia eso.

“Puede que sí. Y todo aquello no me llevó a nada bueno.”

_Hasta que apareció Elizabeth._

“No va a ocurrir eso otra vez, Ross. Ya no eres el tío rebelde que eras.”

Ross se encogió de hombros. Puede que el problema fuera ese.

“Es eso, ¿verdad? Echas de menos al rebelde que hay en ti.” Dwight abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada. Ross también se rio. Su amigo lo conocía bien.

“La cuestión no es volver a ser el idiota que era hace años sino evitar convertirme en un tío aburrido aburguesado, que es lo que estoy cada vez más cerca de ser.”

La pomposidad, las grandes fiestas, los compromisos con la gente importante de la ciudad, los trajes de etiqueta…Todo eso no era para él.

“Ross…A veces hablas como si tu destino ya estuviera escrito y no hubiera manera de cambiarlo. No entiendo muy bien por qué.” Se miraron fijamente durante un segundo. Ross analizaba las palabras de su amigo.

“Es la sensación que tengo cada día desde hace tiempo.”

_Hasta ahora._

Miró a un punto fijo detrás de Dwight. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿De cambiar algo?

“¿Y Demelza? ¿Entra dentro de esos cambios?”

Habían llegado al punto más incómodo de la conversación. Ross sintió un peso repentino en el estómago.

“No lo sé.” Se encogió de hombros otra vez. “No creo que haya mucho que hacer por ahora.” Toda esa supuesta indiferencia era bastante agotadora.

Dwight arqueó las cejas.

“…Salvo intentar ser algo parecido a amigos y no perturbar más su paz interior. Ni la mía.”

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Dwight por fin habló.

“No puedo decir que hagas lo contrario, Ross. Y no puedo hablar por Demelza. La conozco menos que tú, pero la he observado bastante cuando nos hemos visto.” Dwight lo miraba, pero parecía no estar viéndolo en ese momento, perdido en su reflexión. “Es una mujer excepcional, muy joven todavía, llena de oportunidades que ella aún desconoce. Tiene mucha fuerza y estoy seguro de que le irá bien, si es que sus asuntos familiares la dejan prosperar. Desconozco cómo es de estable su relación con Hugh, pero, por lo que me han contado, él es un buen tipo y la cuida bastante bien.”

Eso no lo estaba animando demasiado, pero quizá era lo que necesitaba.

“Lo que quiero decir es que…si no lo tienes claro, no debes marearla. Se merece estar con alguien que sepa lo que quiere.”

 _Exacto_. _No marearla. Saber lo que quiero._

“¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vas a dar algún paso con Caroline de una maldita vez?”

Sutil cambio de tema.

Los ojos de su amigo no pudieron esconder el cambio, de amigo preocupado a hombre avergonzado. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

“Ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, me temo…Cuando llegue el momento adecuado.” De pronto parecía mucho más joven.

_El momento adecuado._

“Bueno, y hasta que llegue ese momento…¿otra cerveza?”

* * *

El sitio era encantador. Luz tenue, una vela blanca y una flor dentro de un pequeño jarroncito en el centro de la mesa.

Demelza alargó la mano para tocar la flor. Era de plástico. _Vaya._

Hugh estaba frente a ella. Llevaba una camisa oscura y una americana. Estaba guapo, pero seguía teniendo aspecto de cansado. Demelza se preguntó si dormía bien.

“¿Qué es eso que me querías contar? Me dejaste intrigada ayer.” Un poco, tal vez. Tampoco es que hubiera estado demasiado nerviosa. Encontró otras cosas en las que pensar.

Hugh levantó un poco la vista y le lanzó una mirada triunfal.

“Mi tío. Quiere que vaya con él a cerrar la fusión de la que te hablé.”

_Ah._

“¿Sí?” Imaginaba que eso era muy importante para él. Le sonrió.

“Demelza…si todo esto sale bien…Va a ser un paso increíble en mi carrera.” Apoyó el mentón sobre sus dos manos cruzadas.

Se alegraba mucho por él. Sabía que todo eso era maravilloso, pero ella se sentía un poco lejos de ese mundo.

Por otro lado…¿cuándo se iría? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

Hugh se adelantó a sus preguntas.

“Me iré hacia finales de febrero. Estaré fuera un mes, quizá. Pero volveré…y tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos.”

Estar juntos. Eso necesitaban. Y se iría casi un mes.

Demelza mantuvo su sonrisa. Hugh extendió su mano sobre la mesa y Demelza la alcanzó.

“Me alegro mucho por ti…¡por vosotros!. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.”

“Y lo celebraremos.” Dijo Hugh apretando su mano. Con la mano libre, cogió su copa de vino y la alzó para brindar.

Demelza brindó con él y mientras bebía un sorbo de vino pensó en la ausencia de Hugh. No sentía verdadera tristeza al pensar en ello, si era sincera consigo misma. Lo que sentía era miedo. ¿Miedo de que se fuera? ¿O miedo de no tener ningún impedimento para verse con Ross?

“Claro…Lo celebraremos.”

Bebió dos tragos más de vino, que le quemaron en la garganta.

* * *

“Ross.”

La voz de su tío lo sacó de los números de la pantalla. Le dolían los ojos de tanto mirarla.

Levantó los ojos y vio a Charles en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho. Parecía gruñir más que hablar.

Ross le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

“A mi despacho.”

Ross suspiró y se levantó. Charles en la oficina. Mal presagio.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, su tío le hizo un gesto indicándole que cerrara la puerta tras él. Ross obedeció. A continuación se sentó en el asiento frente a su tío. Estaba un poco nervioso. Eso era algo inusual.

“Te vas la próxima semana.”

Ese era el estilo de su tío. Sin anestesia.

La cara de Ross debía de ser un poema.

“¿Me voy…dónde?”

“A Nueva York. Te vas a reunir con los de Carnmore.”

“¿Nueva York?” Eso era demasiado lejos, demasiado pronto. “¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no va Francis?”

“Porque no. Necesito a Francis aquí.” Estaba claro que no pensaba darle muchas más explicaciones. “Además…han pedido que seas tú quien vaya.”

Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Y un cumplido que Ross no tenía ningunas ganas de recibir en ese momento.

Ross se quedó mirando a Charles, examinando sus opciones en silencio.

“¿Tengo elección?”

“No.”

Eso imaginaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he tomado mi tiempo. Os pido disculpas.  
> Si cojo carrerilla, seguiré subiendo más a lo largo de estos días.  
> Gracias a quienes disfrutáis con esta visión de la historia, a quienes estáis siempre y a quienes me dais fuerza para seguir. Sois geniales.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Por fin he descubierto ciertas herramientas para mejorar el aspecto del texto. Perdonadme, soy un poco torpe. Iré editando los capítulos anteriores.  
> ^_^


	31. Miércoles

Era miércoles.

Se levantó un poco nerviosa. Estaba quieta delante del armario, intentando decidir qué ponerse. Se debatía entre ser práctica o ser coqueta. Hacía demasiado frío fuera y tenía la sensación de que toda su ropa parecía demasiado corriente. Cuando quería ponerse algo bonito, acudía a Caroline, cuyo ropero era más grande y nutrido de lo que Demelza jamás habría podido soñar, pero no quería pedirle nada a ella ese día. No quería que le hiciera preguntas.

Escogió los mejores vaqueros que tenía, una camiseta roja de manga larga con un poco de escote y un jersey negro de cuello alto.

Antes de salir de casa, miró su móvil varias veces. Nada.

Se preguntó si lo que se dijeron la semana anterior sería verdad. No se atrevía a dar el primer paso, por orgullo, o por no meter la pata. No le quedaba más opción que esperar y ver qué ocurría.

Durante todo el día estuvo inquieta, y no perdía el móvil de vista. Había hablado con Hugh el día anterior, y se alegró de saber que estaría ocupado durante todo el día, así, si finalmente él aparecía, no tendría que inventarse ninguna excusa para Hugh.

Se sentía mal por Hugh, claro, pero no podía negar que le apetecía mucho ver a Ross. La esperanza de estar un rato con él había motivado su semana. En algún momento, más pronto que tarde, dejaría de sentirlo, o eso le gustaba pensar.

Cuando quedaban menos de diez minutos para que terminara su turno y no había sabido nada de Ross, asumió que no vendría y se sintió ridícula por haber mantenido la esperanza de verlo esa tarde.

Colocó unas prendas en las estanterías y colgó los vestidos que habían llegado esa tarde en sus respectivas perchas con cuidado pero sin pensar en lo que hacía. Se sentía un poco triste y eso la enfadaba.

“Demelza, vete. Ya me ocupo yo de eso.” Dijo Susan. Demelza obedeció. No pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más de lo debido; no estaba de humor.

Como siempre, entró en el almacén, cogió su abrigo, sus guantes y su bolso y se preparó para volver a casa. Iría caminando, para despejar un poco la cabeza, y quizá cogería algo caliente para beber de camino. Puede que así consiguiera calmar lo que sentía dentro del pecho.

Se despidió de Susan con una sonrisa y salió a la calle. Hacía mucho frío, de verdad. Sacó los auriculares del bolsillo del abrigo y se los colocó. Escucharía música mientras caminaba. Algo melancólico, a poder ser. Mientras buscaba una canción acorde con su estado de ánimo, notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Levantó la cabeza.

Estaba segura de que la sonrisa le había llegado a la boca y al corazón al mismo tiempo.

“¿Habíamos quedado, verdad?” Ross estaba a su lado. Llevaba su abrigo negro tipo levita, una bufanda gris colocada de tal manera que le cubría la boca y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

“Supongo que sí.” Demelza era consciente de que sería muy difícil mantener un tono indiferente durante mucho tiempo.

Se alegraba mucho de verlo, de saber que tendrían otro rato juntos y, sobre todo, de comprobar que había cumplido su palabra. Era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

Él también sonreía. Las arrugas de sus ojos lo delataban.

Luego, apartó su mirada de la de ella y recorrió su cuerpo entero. Demelza habría jurado que se detuvo un momento en su cuello y que estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente se contuvo y guardó silencio.

“Pensé que no vendrías.” Lo miró, un poco avergonzada.

Ross negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo y sonriendo.

“No encontraba sitio para aparcar.” Luego levantó la mirada de nuevo y la fijó en ella.

¿Estaba más guapo de lo habitual? ¿Era, eso, posible?

“¿Vamos?” Le hizo una seña, como para invitarla a caminar. Ella obedeció y caminaron juntos durante un rato, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba poco hablador.

“¿Dónde vamos?” Quiso saber Demelza, aún un poco nerviosa. Detectaba un estado de ánimo extraño, que no sabía identificar muy bien.

“A pasear un rato.” Dijo, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba.

Hablaron de trivialidades, más Demelza que Ross. Él estaba un poco ausente. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y asentía, para indicar que estaba escuchando. Le había preguntado por su semana y Demelza habría deseado poder contarle algo más interesante. Ella se interesó por la suya y él respondió lacónicamente. Parecía no apetecerle mucho hablar de eso.

Sus brazos se rozaban de vez en cuando pero ninguno de los dos se apartaba. Ross caminaba despacio, verdaderamente parecía no tener prisa ni rumbo.

Demelza se detuvo un momento cuando pasaron por delante del escaparate de una librería para niños. Le encantaba ver los libros infantiles, con tantos colores y dibujos bonitos en su portada. Le gustaban especialmente los libros de fantasía. Le hacían pensar en las historias que se inventaban ella y sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, juntos, en su pequeña habitación.

Apoyó la frente sobre el cristal helado y sus respiración formó un poco de vaho sobre él. Iba a hablarle a Ross de sus pensamientos pero no pudo, porque él habló primero.

“Me voy el viernes a Nueva York.”

Lo oyó detrás de ella. Dicho como quien quiere quitarse un mal pensamiento de su conciencia.

¿Él también se iba?

El corazón de Demelza respondió parándose en seco y retomando su marcha una décima de segundo después, más fuerte y más rápido.

Se giró hasta mirarlo a él. Ross tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al escaparate sin verlo realmente.

“¿Por qué?” Es lo primero que le salió decir.

“Mi tío quiere que vaya a cerrar un trato con unos clientes estadounidenses.” Volvió la mirada hacia ella. Se anticipó a lo que ella fuera a decir. “Quiere que sea yo quien se encargue de este asunto.”

Su corazón había retomado su ritmo normal, pero le había dejado una sensación de ardor en el pecho; no como otras veces. Esta dolía.

“¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?”

Ross mantenía su mirada fija en ella, todavía.

“Dos semanas…puede que tres.”

_Tres semanas son muchas._

_Hugh se irá el mes que viene…y más tiempo._

No quería pensar en Hugh. Y no quería sentir la sensación de fastidio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ross la miraba con una expresión neutra. ¿Estaba desanimado por tener que hacer ese viaje?

“¿Y no quieres ir?”

Ross volvió a mirar al escaparate y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

“¿Por qué?”

Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, su expresión sí mostraba un atisbo de una emoción que se esforzaba por mantener a raya. Esa sensación fugaz se le pasó a Demelza por la cabeza cuando intentaba mantener su mirada. No sabía qué era; esa noche Ross estaba un poco raro.

“Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.” Demelza pensó que estaría refiriéndose a su trabajo, a su familia, a Elizabeth... Eso sería lo normal, ¿no?

_Claro que se refiere a eso._

Pero su mirada resultó tan intensa por un momento que tuvo que dejar de mirarlo.

“Entonces…” Empezó a hablar Demelza. No sabía muy bien qué podía decir.

“…No nos veremos en un tiempo.” La cortó él.

Demelza asintió y lo miró fugazmente. Se le escapó antes de que pudiera guardárselo.

“Te voy a echar de menos…un poco.”

No sabía por qué lo había dicho. Si tampoco es que se vieran muy a menudo. Pero Ross era una presencia constante en su cabeza. Soñaba con él. Cuando caminaba por la calle fantaseaba con encontrárselo al doblar cualquier esquina. Estar ahí con él era algo extraño, porque la mayor parte del tiempo Ross estaba en su mente y no en carne y hueso. En eso, la situación no cambiaba demasiado. Pero era distinto pensar en él sabiendo que estaban los dos en la misma ciudad, a saber que él estaba al otro lado del océano.

No es que no fuera consciente de lo mucho que pensaba en él hasta ese momento. Pero sí era consciente de que, esa noticia, contada por Hugh una semana antes, no había tenido el mismo efecto en ella.

Pero dicho estaba y ya era demasiado tarde para desdecirse.

Demelza no lo estaba mirando en ese momento. Pero percibía que Ross se había quedado quieto.

Si hubiera levantado la cabeza, habría visto cómo la miraba él. Los ojos abiertos, el ceño mínimamente fruncido, concentrado en las miles de cosas que estaban pasando a la vez en su mente y la boca un poco abierta, como queriendo decir algo apropiado.

“Un poco.” Fue todo lo que dijo.

Demelza asintió, mirando hacia otro lado y luego otra vez hacia él. Sus mejillas ya debían de estar coloradas hace un buen rato. _Traidoras._

Ross se aclaró la garganta.

“Vamos. Te invito a cenar.” De repente, su voz sonaba un poco más risueña. “¿Pizza? Conozco un sitio donde está muy buena. No está lejos de aquí.”

Si ese era el rato que tenían por delante antes de que él se marchara unas semanas, Demelza lo intentaría aprovechar. Sólo Dios sabía qué es lo que la había llevado a aceptar verlo y a esperar volver a verlo cada miércoles, a entristecerse pensando en su marcha y a minimizar todo eso porque en ese momento no concebía hacerlo de otra forma.

Sólo Dios lo sabía. Y ella hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba.

* * *

El calor familiar que habitaba en su pecho desde hacía un par de meses, recorrió todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, cuando ella dijo aquello.

_Te voy a echar de menos…un poco._

No era la primera vez que algo así salía de su boca, pero en ese momento significaba para él mucho más de lo que nunca había significado.

Significaba más porque era lo único que quería oír. De ella.

Mientras miraba la carta del restaurante donde había llevado a Demelza, se lamentaba por no haber sido más elocuente en su respuesta. O al menos por haber respondido _yo también a ti_. No debía ser tan difícil.

Aquello le había golpeado doblemente; primero, porque se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba oírlo de boca de Demelza; segundo, porque la situación, planteada anteriormente, en otro contexto, con otra persona que debería ser más importante que una a la que había conocido un par de meses atrás, había tenido un efecto totalmente diferente. Por lo menos en él.

De repente, se sentía más ligero, y de mejor humor. Aunque al día siguiente tuviera que hacer las maletas, pasarse por la oficina para ultimar detalles antes de su viaje y comerse un largo viaje en avión hacia el otro lado del mundo. En ese momento se sentía bien.

Se habían sentado en unas sillas altas, con la mesa, también alta, orientada hacia los ventanales que daban a la calle, la cual estaba iluminada por unas bonitas luces que parecían haber sobrado de la época navideña.

“¿ _Capricciosa_?” La voz de Demelza salió de detrás de su carta, que le tapaba la cara.

“¿Eh?”

“Qué opinas de la pizza _capricciosa._ ” Repitió Demelza, mirando la carta.

Ross sonrió al escucharla pronunciar de nuevo esa palabra en italiano. La observó un momento, concentrada en las opciones del menú. La arruga que se formaba de su frente le gustaba mucho. Le entraron ganas de acariciarla con un dedo.

“Me gusta.”

Demelza pareció contenta. El camarero se acercó a tomarles nota cuando le hicieron una seña y un rato después tuvieron la comida delante.

Hacía calor allí dentro, así que Demelza se bajó de la silla un momento y se quitó el jersey negro. Ross no pudo evitar fijarse en lo ajustada que era su camiseta roja de manga larga, que se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo delgado. Cuando sus ojos cayeron en el escote, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para apartar su vista.

En otra situación, con más intimidad, habría dejado a su cuerpo reaccionar.

Hablaron de muchas cosas. De vez en cuando Ross se olvidaba de quitar la vista de sus labios o la dejaba caer un segundo un poco más abajo, consciente de que en otro momento pensaría en ello, a solas en su habitación.

Esperaba que Demelza fuera ajena a esos pensamientos. Al menos, ella parecía relajada. Daba pequeños sorbos a su refresco cuando descansaba de comer. Ross sonreía levemente cuando detectaba esos gestos, imperceptibles para otros.

La pizza estaba muy buena, pero Ross apenas pensaba en ello.

Sin darse cuenta se terminaron la pizza y alargaron la estancia en aquel restaurante a base de pedir un par de refrescos más y un postre para cada uno. Demelza preguntó por Joshua y por Nampara y Ross la puso al día. Nada había cambiado desde la semana anterior, y Joshua seguía preguntando por ella. Ross sentía un placer secreto al decirle eso a Demelza, pues sabía que desencadenaba inmediatamente el rubor de sus mejillas, algo que lo divertía inmensamente.

No le molestó nada que Demelza le robara un trozo de postre con su cuchara. Él se sintió libre de hacer lo mismo con el de ella.

Ross pagó sin dejar lugar a una discusión, como siempre. Quizá lo tacharía de anticuado, pero no podía permitir que ella pagara nada. Tal vez más adelante, cuando él tuviera menos presentes todas las dificultades que conocía de la situación de Demelza.

Sí, era un anticuado en el fondo. Su padre se reiría de él.

Salieron a la calle y Demelza tembló de frío. Tenía que decirle a Verity que la acompañara de compras. El abrigo que llevaba no era apropiado para esa época tan fría, y Ross sospechaba que no tenía muchos más. La había visto muchas veces con él. Casi por instinto, se quitó su bufanda.

“Ven. Ponte esto.” Se colocó frente a ella. Él era bastante alto, y Demelza también. Si bajaba un poco la cabeza, veía esos ojos azules y verdes mirándolo directamente. Pasó la bufanda por detrás de su cabeza y la colocó alrededor de su cuello. Ese movimiento le permitió acercarse un poco más a ella y aspirar su olor. Cuánto lo echaría de menos. Como había hecho una semana atrás cuando le colocaba el casco, se demoró más tiempo en colocarle la bufanda del que reconocería ante Dwight. La anudó sobre el pecho de Demelza y cuando terminó sonrió con suficiencia y la miró de nuevo. Un impulso casi lo lleva a acercarse aún más y besar la punta de su nariz, que estaba roja y, seguramente fría. Gracias a Dios que se contuvo.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto desde fuera habría pensado que…

_En fin._

En eso pensaba cuando Demelza lo sacó otra vez de sus pensamientos. Estaban ya en el coche, con la calefacción conectada casi al máximo. Las ventanas del coche estaban un poco empañadas y la visibilidad no era muy buena. De fondo sonaba la radio. Una emisora de noticias a la que ninguno de los dos estaba prestando demasiada atención.

“¿Dónde te alojarás?”

“¿Perdón?”

“En Nueva York. ¿Dónde te alojarás?”

Ross la miró un segundo y arqueó las cejas; quería hacerse el interesante.

“En Manhattan.” Dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca mientras volvía a mirar hacia el tráfico.

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Ross sabía que reaccionaría así.

“Ross…¡qué envidia!” Volvió a mirar hacia delante. “¿Ya has estado allí alguna vez?”

“Sí, hace años. Fui cuando estudiaba en la universidad.” Recordaba vagamente aquel viaje. Se lo había pasado prácticamente borracho todo el tiempo. Con suerte para él, éste sería mucho más formal, e infinitamente más aburrido.

Demelza suspiró y relajó la posición de los hombros. Estaba pensativa. Podía imaginar lo que se pasaba por su mente.

“Algún día tú también irás.”

“¿Tú crees?”

Claro que iría. Allí y a mil sitios más. Él se encargaría de que lo hiciera. Bueno…él, como amigo, como haría Caroline, o Verity, o incluso Dwight. O Hugh.

Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Había pensado unas cuantas veces en el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema de sus respectivas parejas. Él no sería el primero en hacerlo aquella noche. Era lo último de lo que le apetecía hablar. Y menos antes de despedirse para unas cuantas semanas.

Por mucho que quiso coger algún camino equivocado para tardar un poco más en llegar, el momento de esa despedida se acercaba. Encontró con facilidad un lugar para aparcar. Como siempre le ocurría con ella, no quería dejarla en su portal con el coche en marcha.

“Bueno.” Dijo Demelza, una vez que Ross detuvo el coche. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su bolso.

“Bueno.” Repitió tontamente Ross. ¿Ahora qué?

“Gracias por otro miércoles estupendo, Ross.”

Ross iba a decir algo, pero Demelza lo cortó.

“Prométeme que disfrutarás mucho de tu estancia en Nueva York.”

Ross podía imaginar cómo Demelza se decía mentalmente _disfrútalo, por mí._

“Por ti.”

Por la cara que puso Demelza, había acertado. Sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

“Si quieres, te llamo cuando vuelva.”

 _Arg_ h. Eso sonaba a mucho tiempo. Una llamada dentro de dos o tres semanas.

“Claro, Ross.” Achinó los ojos al decir su nombre. Sonaba mejor en sus labios.

La mano de Demelza estaba casi sobre la manilla para abrir la puerta, cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la bufanda de Ross. Se la quitó con cuidado y se la dio a Ross, que la cogió pero no se la puso.

“Muchas gracias por dejármela.”

“Puedes quedártela, si quieres.” Estaba seguro de que ninguna de las que ella tenía era demasiado abrigada.

“No, en Nueva York la vas a necesitar.”

Ross prefirió no insistir. Su humor estaba empezando a cambiar hacia un estado de extraña tristeza. Se concentró en la bufanda.

“Eso seguro.”

Demelza asintió de nuevo y, antes de volverse hacia la puerta, se detuvo en el sitio un momento. Parecía pensar en algo.

Volvió a mirarlo a él y se acercó. Ross no lo vio venir. Demelza le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

“Hasta pronto, Ross.”

Cuando Demelza se disponía, por fin, a abrir la puerta del coche para salir, Ross reaccionó. Extendió la mano hacia su brazo derecho y lo agarró suavemente. Ella se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo.

“Demelza…”

“¿Qué?” Lo miraba con una emoción intensa en los ojos.

“Yo también te echaré de menos…un poco.” Esta vez fue él el que se acercó a ella. Le ardían los labios cuando los posó sobre su piel, suave y fría. La besó en la comisura de la boca.

Cuando se apartó, tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no rozar sus labios. ¿Ella estaba temblando?

Si seguía así, perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba ese día. Se envaró y miró al frente. No quiso volver a mirarla en ese momento, por si acaso.

Suficiente por ese día.

“Buenas noches, Demelza.” Dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo reunir en ese momento. “Nos vemos pronto.” Parecía como si la estuviera echando del coche.

“Buenas noches, Ross.” Su voz era más débil de lo habitual. Quizá la había espantado.

Se miraron un segundo más antes de que ella abriera la puerta del coche y saliera al frío aire de enero.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás, hacia su portal. ¿Se habría enfadado?

Un rato después estaba en su cama, tumbado boca arriba, aún con la ropa puesta. Se pasaba los dedos por los labios, distraído. Se preguntó de nuevo cómo sería besarla, y supo que esa noche había estado más cerca que nunca de hacerlo.

Podía haberlo hecho. Al fin y al cabo era algo así como un hombre libre.

Pues ese mismo día, un rato antes de ir a buscar a Demelza, había ocurrido algo importante. Algo de lo que no quería hablar aún. Y menos aún con Demelza. Las cosas debían ir paso a paso.

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, a su debido tiempo. Sobre todo ahora que, después de una conversación tan rara como todas las cosas que habían ido sucediendo en los dos últimos meses, Elizabeth y él se habían dado un tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voyage, Ross.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	32. Ropa de abrigo

En el momento en el que estuvo sentado en su asiento, se relajó. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Las últimas 48 horas habían sido muy intensas.

Su tío había tenido la deferencia de pedir que reservaran para él un asiento en primera clase, así que iba más cómodo de lo que esperaba. No le gustaba volar. Le aburrían los aeropuertos y los aviones.

Tenía algo más de siete horas de vuelo por delante y eso le daría para pensar mucho. No quería empezar a hacerlo tan pronto, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Se sentía…¿perdido? ¿aliviado?

El cambio en su vida que estaba temiéndose, ya estaba ahí. Tenía una rara sensación de libertad, de menor opresión en el pecho. Se iba unas semanas a un viaje que no le apetecía, pero que le brindaba la oportunidad de alejarse un poco de todo aquello y pensar con más claridad, o al menos sin distracciones.

Elizabeth y él habían decidido darse un tiempo para pensar. La conversación había surgido de una forma más rápida de lo que Ross habría podido esperar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la reacción de Elizabeth a la noticia de su marcha había sido más tibia de lo que cabría esperar de una novia enamorada y de que eso, a su vez, no había supuesto un problema para él, supo que era el momento de romper ciertas barreras.

Él le preguntó cómo los veía y si todo iba bien. Elizabeth le había dicho que sí, como siempre hacía, aparentemente distraída con otras cosas.

Ross no pudo evitar gruñir y Elizabeth se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Qué pasa, Ross?”

Estaban sentados en el sofá de casa de Elizabeth. Habían comido juntos después de que él pasara a recogerla por su trabajo. Durante la comida habían intercambiado una conversación trivial y un poco apagada.

En ese momento, Elizabeth estaba sentada contra el reposabrazos, al otro lado del sofá, se había descalzado y apoyaba los pies en el sofá y, con los brazos, abrazaba las rodillas flexionadas. Había estado mirando el móvil hasta hacía unos segundos y lo posó sobre el sofá.

“Estás rara.”

“Y tú.” Pestañeó y soltó una risa cínica.

Ross miró hacia delante y asintió, en silencio.

“Sí, lo estoy.” Era un punto de inicio. “Los dos llevamos unos meses un poco…lejos.”

“Tú te alejaste primero.”

Ross la miró, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de confusión en la cara.

“Puede que sí, Elizabeth.” Estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no estaba haciendo nada por evitarlo. De hecho, varias habían sido las ocasiones en las que se encontró con una persona fría que no le prestaba atención, ni cuando él se esforzaba por mejorar las cosas. “La cuestión no es esa.”

Elizabeth se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, que se hicieron un poco largos.

“¿Cuál es la cuestión? ¿Sigues sintiéndote un infeliz?” Soltó un pequeño bufido después de decir eso.

“Infeliz, no.” Ross frunció el ceño. Le dolía la actitud de Elizabeth pero no le sorprendía. “Perdido.”

Elizabeth asintió en silencio y volvió a sonreír, con amargura. Luego se levantó lentamente y comenzó a hablar, mientras recogía unas tazas de té que había sobre la mesa y que ninguno de los dos había tocado.

“Sí, estás perdido, cariño. Hace meses que te paseas por ahí como un alma en pena, como si fueras prisionero de un destino terrible.” Se incorporó y continuó hablando, de camino a la cocina, inmersa en su discurso. “Tienes un puesto de responsabilidad en la empresa de tu tío que, amablemente, te ha permitido trabajar para él, tienes un buen futuro y una vida de comodidades. Te vas a un viaje de negocios muy importante, que probablemente te abra muchas puertas…y tu apellido es uno de lo más prestigiosos de esta ciudad y lo tienes todo a tu alcance para triunfar. ¿Qué más necesitas?”

_¿Ser feliz? ¿Cariño? ¿Comprensión?_

Sintió una punzada en las entrañas. ¿Acaso ese trabajo, esa vida y esa relación era lo mejor a lo que Elizabeth pensaba que podía aspirar?

“Todas esas cosas no me importan. Todo eso me da igual. Este viaje no me apetece nada y mi tío no me ha dado otra opción.” Se defendió Ross.

“Este viaje es tu gran oportunidad. Otros no dudarían en aprovecharla y dejarían de lamentarse. Pero claro, tú eres Ross Poldark, el rebelde, el idealista. Francis siempre…” Se calló rápidamente.

Ross se incorporó y se giró en el sofá para mirarla.

“¿Francis, qué?”

Elizabeth estaba de espaldas a él. Esperó un momento antes de contestar.

“Nada… En Navidad estuvimos hablando y me dijo que él…y Verity te habían admirado siempre.”

¿Era eso lo que le iba a decir?

“¿Y?”

“Me parece normal que lo hagan, pero ellos, Verity y Francis, también hacen una gran labor y no crean problemas.” Se giró y también lo miró a él. “Ross…creo que siempre has pensado que estás por encima de…la gente, por tu carácter, por ser un…inconformista.”

Ross no se dio cuenta de que se estaba levantando poco a poco.

“Yo jamás he considerado que esté por encima de nadie, ni de ellos, a los que considero como mis hermanos, ni de mi tío, ni de ti, ni de nadie.”

“Claro, Ross.” Elizabeth parecía incómoda.

“¿Acaso te gustaría que me pareciera más a Francis? ¿O a tus amigos?”

“No digas eso. Todos ellos son dignos de admirar.” Esperó un momento antes de añadir “Y tú también.”

_Todos, dignos de admirar. Unos más que otros._

Ross asintió en silencio y se quedó quieto en medio del salón. Elizabeth se fue acercando poco a poco a él hasta que estuvieron a menos de medio metro, uno frente a otro.

“Ross, cariño. No sé qué te pasa, pero esto no tiene ningún sentido. Creo que estás alterado porque te tienes que ir de viaje. Cuando estás de mal humor no piensas con claridad.”

Ross se quedó mirándola.

“Estamos bien. Somos gente de éxito, con una buena vida, el resto de parejas nos envidian…”

_Nadie nos envidia. Nadie debería hacerlo._

De repente, Ross sintió que la realidad lo golpeaba fuerte en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían ser tan hipócritas? ¿Estar juntos porque era lo correcto, porque eran gente de bien y exitosa y la envidia del resto? ¿En qué clase de persona creía Elizabeth que se convertiría él?

“¿Te aburre tu vida? ¿Nuestra vida? ¿Acaso quieres seguir luchando por las causas perdidas…rescatando gente con vidas desgraciadas?”

 _Gente_ _como Demelza_.

Ese comentario fue como un jarro de agua fría para Ross. Hizo todos los esfuerzos del mundo por ignorarlo. No pensaba entrar en esa discusión.

“Creo que…me voy a marchar.” Fue lo único que le salió en ese momento.

“¿Dónde?”

“A casa…antes tengo que hacer unos recados. Mi vuelo sale el viernes de madrugada, mañana tendré el día muy ocupado y quiero pasar a ver a mi padre antes de marcharme.” Intentó disimular el enfado que sentía por el comentario de Elizabeth.

“Vale.” Elizabeth tragó saliva, pestañeó y miró al suelo.

Ross carraspeó y, dubitativo, se acercó un poco más a Elizabeth. Lo que iba a decir a continuación le ponía nervioso.

“Elizabeth…escucha.” Posó sus manos sobre los brazos de ella. “Creo que debemos aprovechar este tiempo que estaré fuera para no hablar, para pensar…y para tomarnos un descanso.”

Elizabeth lo miró, sorprendida. Parecía, incluso ofendida.

“No sé qué te pasa, Ross…”

“Créeme, Elizabeth. Es lo mejor. Tú lo necesitas, aunque no lo creas, y yo lo necesito. Estoy cansado…” Apretó los dientes, miró al suelo y volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella. “Sólo estas semanas… a la vuelta hablamos, y lo veremos todo con otra perspectiva. ¿Qué opinas?”

Miraba a Elizabeth a la cara. Le extrañó no ver lágrimas en sus ojos, ni siquiera un brillo en ellos. Ella le decía una cosa con sus palabras, pero su cuerpo parecía no sufrir el efecto de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No es que deseara que llorara, pero le extrañaba. Y más el hecho de que él se sentía inexplicablemente aliviado.

“¿Quieres decirme algo, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth lo miró. Le pareció ver unas cuantas emociones reprimidas en su expresión. ¿Confusión? ¿Enfado? ¿Orgullo herido? 

Se tomó unos cuantos segundos. Parecía querer decir algo, pero debió de pensárselo mejor, porque finalmente tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

“¿Nada?”

“No, Ross. Vete si quieres. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas.”

_Nada._

Ross asintió. Así funcionaban las cosas con ella últimamente. Se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella no correspondió y se dio la vuelta, para dirigirse a la puerta.

“Hasta pronto.” Dijo, antes de abrir la puerta.

No escuchó respuesta.

Y después de todo aquello había estado con Demelza, que era como un bálsamo.

Era consciente de que al principio no estuvo muy comunicativo y, en un primer momento, estuvo a punto de no ir, pero se encontró yendo de camino hacia allí casi sin pensar.

Necesitaba estar con ella y contarle que se marchaba. Verla sonreír y escuchar su voz.

Ella le dijo que lo echaría de menos y eso fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar durante un rato.

La azafata lo sacó de sus recuerdos, para ofrecerle algo de beber.

“Ginebra, por favor.”

* * *

Había llegado pronto a la oficina, y Ross ya estaba allí, en su despacho, preparando algunos papeles que probablemente quería llevarse a Nueva York.

No entendía muy bien por qué su padre había decidido mandarlo a él. Comentó que ellos preguntaron por Ross, pero eso no era de extrañar. Él se encargaba de intermediar en la mayor parte de los casos y su labor era notable.

En circunstancias normales, Charles habría enviado a Francis, que era el encargado de esa tarea, habitualmente. No porque así lo hubieran determinado, sino porque sus respectivas tareas en la empresa habían ido adquiriendo ese rumbo.

La verdadera razón por la que no iba Francis se le escapaba un poco, pero era consciente de que ambos, su padre y su hermano, no se habían estado comportando con normalidad últimamente.

Daba la impresión de que Charles estuviera maquinando algo y Francis parecía un poco ausente y más descuidado que de costumbre.

Algún día tuvo la impresión de percibir cierto olor a alcohol en su aliento, por la mañana. Estaba de peor humor y un poco irritable. Y había descuidado algunas tareas. Al parecer, salía más de lo habitual con ciertas compañías con las que Verity no solía tratar, ni quería hacerlo. Ella prefería hacerse la tonta y seguir trabajando duro, esperando que aquello sólo fuera algo pasajero.

Lo que sí sabía que ocurriría es que echaría de menos a Ross. Abrió un poco más la puerta de su despacho y se asomó.

“Hola, querido.”

Ross levantó la cabeza y sonrió brevemente.

“Hola, Verity. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Bien, ¿y tú?” Entró en el despacho. “¿Preparado para tu gran oportunidad?”

Ross se quedó quieto un momento y rio con cierto desdén.

“¿Todo bien, Ross?”

Volvió a mirarla. Pareció dudar un momento antes de contestar.

“Sí. Todo bien.”

“Volverás pronto. Y podrás huir a Nampara a descansar.” Se acercó hacia su escritorio.

Sabía que Ross estaría un poco triste y agobiado. Odiaba estar fuera de Cornualles. Estaría unas semanas lejos de su familia, de Elizabeth…

Él sonrió mientras miraba a un lado y a otro buscando más documentos. Tenía mala cara, como si no hubiera dormido mucho.

“¿Tendrás tiempo para almorzar conmigo hoy?” Preguntó él mientras metía una carpeta más en un maletín.

“Por supuesto, si invitas tú.”

“Siempre, prima.” Levantó los ojos y la miró con su expresión de niño travieso. “¿Has visto a Francis?”

“No…creo que aún no ha llegado.” Ni siquiera sabía si ese día se pasaría por la oficina. No lo había visto en Trenwith por la mañana.

Ross asintió y cerró el maletín.

“Tengo que hacer algunas cosas más y luego tengo pendiente…una cosa.” Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Luego te aviso y nos vemos en el sitio de siempre.”

Salió rápidamente y Verity suspiró. Definitivamente, lo echaría de menos.

* * *

“¿Seguro que estás bien? Tienes mala cara, Ross.” Volvió a preguntarle.

Ross estaba frente a ella, comiendo con pocas ganas lo que tenía encima de su plato.

“Sí, Verity. No seas pesada.”

Cambió de tema como siempre lo hacía, con extrema facilidad. Comentaron algunos aspectos del viaje y de la negociación que tenía por delante. Si todo iba bien, probablemente se asegurarían un nexo muy fuerte con Nueva York y una posible fusión futura que beneficiaría a ambas partes.

Luego, Ross volvió a cambiar de tema y le pidió que pasase a ver a Joshua para contarle cómo se encontraba.

“Por supuesto, Ross. Iré a ver al Tío tanto como pueda. No te preocupes por eso.”

Ross alargó su brazo y estrechó la mano de Verity, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y de alivio.

“Y una cosa más…” Se agachó un momento, para sacar un paquete de su maletín, ya demasiado abultado.

“¿Podrías hacerle llegar esto a Demelza?”

Le entregó el paquete, que parecía ligero.

Verity lo miró, extrañada. ¿A Demelza?

“Sí, es un…detalle. Lo he visto en una tienda y me he acordado de ella.” De repente, su primo parecía muy interesado en su plato. “Por cierto…¿te importaría…llevártela de compras? Creo que necesita comprar ropa de invierno.”

Verity hizo un gran esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

_Mejor no hacer preguntas._

“Claro, Ross.”

“Gracias, Ver. Por todo.”

Puso su cara de niño bueno. Siempre se salía con la suya, pero no podría huir eternamente.

Algún día tendrían que hablar seriamente sobre Demelza.

* * *

Cuando vio el número de Verity en la pantalla del móvil se puso un poco nerviosa. La llamaba para preguntarle si podían verse; la echaba de menos y tenía ganas de que charlaran un rato, mientras se tomaban un café. Demelza accedió rápidamente. Le apetecía mucho verla.

Quedaron cuando Demelza salió de trabajar y decidieron cenar algo juntas en un sitio tranquilo.

Hablaron de trabajo, sobre todo Verity, que parecía estar ansiosa por desahogarse con alguien.

Demelza se sentía fascinada por ella. Por su fuerza de voluntad, su tesón, su paciencia, su bondad...Se preguntaba si era feliz.

“¿Te gusta tu vida?”

Verity la miró un segundo, como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

“Sí…Creo que sí.”

“Si tuvieras que cambiar algo…¿qué sería?”

Verity sonrió y reflexionó durante un minuto.

“¿Qué el día tuviera 48 horas en vez de 24?”

Las dos rieron. Demelza estaba convencida de que esa no era la verdadera respuesta, pero no insistió.

Luego, Verity se interesó por Demelza y ella le contó cómo estaban las cosas en su vida. Habló de su trabajo, con el que estaba satisfecha hasta cierto punto, pero que le parecía muy monótono, del resto de trabajos de fin de semana que hacía ocasionalmente, y de Caroline.

En un momento dado, Verity preguntó por Hugh. Estaba segura de que Caroline y ella habrían hablado de eso y, además, se habían visto en Nochevieja.

Demelza se sintió un poco avergonzada. Hablar de Hugh con alguien que no fuera Caroline era una manera de hacerlo _oficial_ para el resto. Le contó que se veían de una forma aún muy relajada, que estaban conociéndose y que quería ir despacio. Le dijo que Hugh era un buen hombre y que estaba cómoda con él.

No sabía qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a Verity, si le parecía extraño que le hablara de su supuesto novio de una forma tan neutra y carente de emoción, pues en el algún momento frunció el ceño y adoptó una expresión de querer preguntar algo. Demelza tuvo la sensación de que probablemente fuera algo que tuviera que ver con Ross.

En un punto de la conversación, cuando Demelza ya no podía responder más preguntas sobre Hugh, Verity buscó algo en su bolso, sacó un paquete y lo colocó sobre la mesa, delante de ella.

“Me han pedido que te entregue esto.” La expresión de su cara era de curiosidad, mezclada con cierta desconfianza. No podía esconder un amago de sonrisa.

“¿Quién?”

“Cuando lo abras, lo sabrás, imagino.”

Demelza cogió el paquete y lo iba a guardar, cuando Verity la interrumpió.

“¡Oye, al menos déjame enterarme de lo que es! Me da la sensación de que los dos me usáis como vuestra mensajera.”

_Ross._

Demelza se quedó un poco cortada. Era cierto, ella le había dado un paquete que le hizo llegar a Ross.

Era normal que Verity tuviera tantas preguntas. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera escogido esa noche para hacerlas.

Con dedos temblorosos retiró la tapa del paquete, una caja rectangular con un bonito envoltorio azul con pequeñas estrellas doradas.

Dentro de la caja había una bufanda verde y unos guantes a juego. Eran esponjosos y suaves.

Demelza sonrió y acarició el tejido. En el fondo, él la cuidaba a su manera.

“También me ha sugerido que nos vayamos de compras. Dice algo de que necesitas ropa de abrigo…¿es eso cierto?” Verity hablaba, sobre todo porque Demelza parecía incapaz de pronunciar una palabra en ese momento. “Bueno, visto lo visto, imagino que sí.”

Demelza respiró hondo, tragó saliva y retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar en sus ojos.

“Es el hombre más mandón y controlador que conozco.”

“¿Qué me vas a contar a mí?

Si Verity tenía ganas o no de bombardearla a preguntas, no importó. Se miraron, Verity sonrió con cariño y le agarró las manos.

Las dos rieron juntas después.

Ross Poldark siempre se las arreglaba para estar presente de alguna manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creéis que Elizabeth tiene interés en conservar a Ross?  
> Por otro lado, asomarnos a la visión de Verity de vez en cuando parece recomendable.  
> Y Ross...siendo Ross.
> 
> En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Espero que la conexión de wi-fi del hotel en Nueva York sea estable, porque no creo que nuestros protagonistas puedan aguantar mucho sin hablar.  
> Estaré fuera este fin de semana así que...quizá no pueda tener el nuevo capítulo hasta dentro de unos días.  
> Tened paciencia...traeremos a Ross de vuelta pronto, ¿verdad?


	33. An affair to remember

Llevaba un rato despierto, mirando al techo, tumbado sobre una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona. Por lo que podía ver a través de los ventanales de la suite en la que se alojaba, estaba amaneciendo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, le costó unos segundos ubicarse. También le había pasado el día anterior. Un sentimiento de ansiedad se le despertaba en el pecho cada vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba en Nueva York, solo.

Desde su llegada algo menos de dos días atrás, la secretaria de uno de los jefes de la compañía Carnmore se había puesto en contacto con él varias veces para interesarse por su bienestar y ofrecerle diferentes actividades e invitaciones a restaurantes que Ross había declinado educadamente. Le apetecía estar tranquilo y no tener que socializar. A partir del lunes empezaría a interpretar el papel que había venido a hacer, pero todavía le quedaba un día de libertad. Cómo lo emplearía, era un misterio.

Volvió a pensar en Cornualles. En su padre y en Nampara; en Charles y su actitud extraña; en Verity y en la cantidad de trabajo que tendría ella por delante. Pensó también en Elizabeth. Era una novedad no tener que contactar con ella para informarle de su llegada o de cómo había ido el viaje pero, en ese momento concreto, esa novedad era bienvenida. Aún resonaba en su cabeza la conversación que habían tenido, en la que él le había planteado que se tomaran un tiempo, y sabía que no podría olvidarla fácilmente.

Era esa Elizabeth, la que se comportaba de manera tan fría ante esa situación, la que estaba acostumbrado a ver desde hacía tiempo. Esa era la Elizabeth que ya no le gustaba tanto como antes. Guapa, elegante, exitosa, sí…pero vacía, fría y calculadora.

Todo era raro. Raro y sorprendentemente liberador. Más liberador aún mientras se encontrara al otro lado del océano. Mientras estuviera allí, intentaría pensar lo menos posible en ella.

Su móvil vibró. Un mensaje. Se estiró y alargó el brazo para mirarlo. Su corazón latió más fuerte por unos segundos cuando vio quién enviaba el mensaje.

D: _Buenos días (allí creo que lo son)! Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje y llegada a Nueva York. Aquí hace muchísimo frío, pero la bufanda y los guantes que me ha regalado alguien, me protegen. Gracias_ :)

También había pensado en ella, por supuesto. Cómo no iba a hacerlo.

R: _Ese alguien se alegra de que te protejan. Buenos días desde NYC._

Podía haber tardado más en contestar, pero no quiso. Tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

D: _Oh, te he despertado!? Perdón!!!_

Sonrió.

R: _Tranquila,_ _estaba despierto. Mi tiempo va con Cornualles. Todo bien por allí?_

D: _Muy bien. Y tú? Has paseado ya mucho por NYC?_

R: _Un poco…hoy saldré más._

_Media mentira, media verdad._

D: _Haz fotos :)_

R: _Haré tantas fotos como pueda ;)_

D: _Me las enseñarás?_

R: _Sí. Con una condición._

D: _Qué condición? :/_

Seguía sonriendo. Le estaba gustando eso.

R: _Te las enseñaré cuando tú me enseñes tu nuevo abrigo._

D: _Por supuesto…_

R: _Cuándo has quedado con Verity?_

D: _El miércoles._

R: _Has cambiado un Poldark por otro?_

D: _No me has dejado otra opción._

Se alegraba de leer eso.

R: _Volveré._

D: _Eso espero. Cornualles te echa de menos._

 _Oh._ Tenía respuesta para eso.

R: ... _Un poco?_

D: _Un poco :)_

R: :) _Nos vemos el miércoles_

D: _Cómo?_

R: _Estoy seguro de que encontraremos la manera, con la tecnología del siglo XXI._

Esta vez, Demelza tardó más en contestar. Quizá se había pasado.

D: _Vale. El miércoles, entonces. Ahora sal a disfrutar y cumple tu palabra._

R: _Soy un Poldark, siempre cumplo mi palabra._

D: _Más le vale, Señor Poldark…_

R: _Hasta pronto. Tenga usted un buen día, señorita Carne ;)_

D: _Hasta pronto, Ross :)_

Estuvo unos minutos más acostado, sonriendo al techo como un tonto. Cuando decidió que ya no dormiría más, se levantó. Era domingo, estaba en Nueva York y tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

Acababa de colgar el teléfono con Ross. Había ido a visitar a Joshua y lo llamaron para hablar con él unos minutos, ya que estaba ocupado en una reunión.

Le había prometido a Ross que iría a visitar Nampara y a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden y así lo estaba haciendo.

Llevó algo de comida que había preparado en Trenwith. Verity sufría un poco cuando veía los guisos que preparaba Prudie.

Todavía no entendía cómo Joshua, o más bien Ross, no les habían dado un toque de atención tanto a Prudie como a Jud. Eran bastante negligentes con su trabajo, pero eran los protegidos de Joshua y él siempre decía que no necesitaba grandes cosas…Hablaría de eso con Ross a su vuelta.

Se despidió de Joshua dándole un breve abrazo y prometió que volvería como muy tarde en dos días. Tenía prisa, pues en media hora había quedado con Demelza para ir de compras. Caroline no podía unirse a ellas porque tenía que trabajar. Verity había organizado su agenda de tal forma que le quedara la tarde libre. Pasaría a buscar a Demelza a su trabajo y luego se irían a comprar.

Ross ya sabía que había quedado con ella, por lo que dedujo que habían hablado entre el fin de semana y ese miércoles.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerles…pero no se atrevía a plantear ninguna cuestión. Demelza era bastante hermética en ese aspecto, aunque imaginaba que si se mantenía a la espera y le daba confianza suficiente, algún día se abriría. En cuanto a Ross…tenía un poco de miedo a preguntarle directamente, otra vez. Ya lo había intentado hacía un tiempo y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

Sabía que no había pasado nada entre ellos. De ser así, Ross no se lo habría ocultado. Pero que había algo, era evidente, al menos para ella. Esperaba que no lo fuera para el resto.

Porque entonces… ¿qué pasaba con Elizabeth? Sólo unas semanas atrás había estado en Trenwith pasando la Navidad con la familia.

¿Y Demelza con Hugh Armitage? Por lo que ella le contó, se veían con regularidad y su relación parecía avanzar poco a poco. Aunque, a decir verdad, en algún momento pensó en lo poco emocionada que parecía Demelza mientras hablaba de él. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas.

Suspiró mientras arrancaba el coche. Esperaba que Ross no se estuviera metiendo en un lío. Quizá algún día de esos llamaría a Elizabeth para hablar y tantear el terreno. ¿Se enfadaría su primo por meterse donde no la llamaban? Tendría que pensarlo bien.

Mientras avanzaba por el camino que se desviaba a Nampara, pensaba en muchas cosas. Sobre todo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba tener unas vacaciones para poder disfrutar un poco y descansar del resto del mundo. Estaba bastante cansada de pensar tanto en los demás.

* * *

Había tenido otro día más de reuniones y papeleo durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y con este ya iban tres días. ¿Serían todos así?

A las cuatro, se había despedido de los colegas con los que estaba trabajando mano a mano y se retiró al hotel, excusándose con que tenía llamadas que hacer a Inglaterra.

Allí serían casi las diez de la noche. Parecía una buena hora para intentar hablar con ella.

R: _Buena noches, Señorita Carne._

Fue a preparar un café en la cafetera de cápsulas que tenía en la pequeña cocina. No sabía si Demelza contestaría y se sentía un poco nervioso. El móvil vibró un minuto después.

D: _Buenas tardes para usted, Señor Poldark._

_Bien._

R: _Has cumplido tu parte?_

D: _Sí. Y tú la tuya?_

R: _Por supuesto. Estás libre?_

D: _Sí._

R: _Skype?_

Tardaba en contestar. Quizás había ido un poco lejos con esto.

D: _Sí. Búscame por mi nombre._

Tardó dos minutos en encontrarla en el directorio de nombres. En su foto de perfil salía un perro. Por suerte, no había muchas Demelza Carne.

Al apretar el botón de llamada se puso más nervioso. Estaba a punto de traspasar la siguiente barrera. Hablar desde el otro lado del océano con una amiga era algo si no importante, al menos llamativo.

No había ni rastro de Elizabeth en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

* * *

No sabía cómo colocarse el pelo. Se había cambiado de camiseta y se quitó la bata que llevaba normalmente en casa.

¿Por qué había accedido a hablar por Skype con Ross? No parecía una gran idea.

Fuera una mala idea o no, ahí estaba ella. Pasándose frenéticamente los dedos por su cabello para hacerse una trenza. Necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas mientras miraba la pantalla esperando a que Ross la llamara.

_¿Quieres aceptar una solicitud de amistad de Ross Poldark?_

_Aceptar._

Rio. _Qué ironía._

_Ross Poldark, llamando…_

Respiró hondo y apretó en el botón verde con el dibujo de una cámara de vídeo. Estaba nerviosa.

* * *

Apareció ella en su ordenador, en grande. Al principio estaba un poco seria pero sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya salía en pantalla. Miraba de frente a la cámara y de vez en cuando desviaba los ojos para mirar su propia imagen. Quizá estaba preocupada por su aspecto.

Ross sonrió con ternura. Ahí estaba su cara bonita, la que estaba echando de menos.

“Ross, ¡no te veo!” Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo habitual.

Ross se dio cuenta de que no había activado la cámara. Mejor, así tendría tiempo de ponerse serio.

Pudo ver aparecer su propia imagen en un recuadro pequeño en la esquina de la pantalla. Esperaba no tener muy mal aspecto. Se había afeitado con más frecuencia los últimos días. ¿Ella lo notaría?

Demelza sonrió al verlo y saludó agitando una mano, mirando hacia la cámara.

“Hola, Ross.”

“Hola, Demelza.” Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. _Me alegro mucho de verte._

Veía su habitación de fondo. No había estado en ella desde que la acompañaron Verity y él el día que se mudó allí. Y la noche en la que prepararon la cena juntos, no llegó a entrar en ella. Había cambiado algunas cosas, pero el sillón azul de terciopelo seguía allí, cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle. También veía la cama, cubierta con una colcha de flores, justo detrás de Demelza, que estaba sentada frente al escritorio. Por un momento pensó en que le apetecía mucho estar en esa habitación, con ella.

“¿Qué tal estás?”

“Bien…” _Ahora un poco mejor._ “¿Y tú?”

“Bien, también.” Parecía sincera. “Te has afeitado.” Achinó los ojos.

Ross miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Claro que lo notaría.

“Trabajo.” Se encogió de hombros y miró a hacia otro lado.

“¿El trabajo te cambia mucho?”

_Qué pregunta._

“En cierto aspecto, sí.”

“¿En cuál?”

“En el físico. Ahora me afeito más a menudo.” Dijo levantando la mirada directamente hacia ella y arqueando las cejas.

Los dos se rieron. No le apetecía mucho hablar de trabajo y se lo había dejado caer sutilmente.

“¿Todo bien por Nueva York?”

“Sí, de momento acostumbrándome al ritmo de esta ciudad. Es una locura.”

“¿Sí? ¿No te gusta?”

“Me gusta, esto es espectacular…Pero prefiero Nampara.”

“¿Demasiado mayor para el ritmo de la ciudad?”

“Demasiado hogareño.”

Se miraron un segundo. No entre ellos, sino a la imagen del otro en la pantalla. Era frustrante no poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. Los dos sonreían.

Demelza se aclaró la garganta y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

“¿Qué has hecho estos días?”

“Los primeros días, descansé y remoloneé. El domingo paseé por la ciudad.”

Abrió los ojos y la miró.

“E hiciste fotos.” Lo interrumpió.

“E hice fotos. Y…”

Ella sonrió aún más. La luz de su lámpara hacía parecer el color rojizo de su pelo más encendido.

“…Y estos tres últimos días he estado trabajando bastante. Y ahora estoy aquí.”

“¿Hoy no trabajas por la tarde?”

“He pedido la tarde libre.”

“¿Serán todos los días así?”

“Puede que sí. Pero buscaré algún rato para desconectar.”

Demelza asintió.

“¿Y por qué tienes que estar tanto tiempo fuera?”

Eso se preguntaba él.

“Bueno…Hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Es posible que algún día seamos…la misma empresa. Queda mucho papeleo, negociaciones… Además han comentado algo de ir a conocer la sucursal que hay en Boston.”

“Oh, ¡suena bien!”

“Sí, suena bien.” Se preguntó durante un segundo si Demelza siempre intentaba estar de buen humor. Él estaba de mejor humor cuando estaba con ella, así que debía de ser contagioso.

“¿Y en qué consiste tu trabajo allí?

Supuso que Demelza quería obligarle a hablar un rato, así que le contó resumidamente en qué consistía su labor allí. Le confesó que pensaba que todo esto le venía un poco grande y que habría preferido haber sido acompañado por alguien más experto, como el abogado y asesor de la empresa, Henshawe, en quien Ross confiaba mucho. Él no había podido acudir por temas organizativos, pero hablaba varias veces al día con él. 

Demelza escuchaba atenta, como siempre hacía.

Ross también le contó cómo era la gente en ese lugar. Bromearon sobre las costumbres tan distintas que tenían ellos frente a lo que Ross estaba viendo en Nueva York. Como siempre le pasaba, se sentía cómodo hablando con ella. Aunque siempre había preferido escuchar, contarle estas cosas a Demelza, lo satisfacía. Incluso a través de una maldita cámara.

“¿Me enseñas las fotos de tu paseo de domingo?”

“Después de que tú cumplas con tu parte del trato.”

Demelza puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró con un poco de fastidio.

“¿De verdad me vas a hacer enseñártelo ahora? ¿No te puedo mandar fotos yo también?”

Ross negó con la cabeza. Tenía verdadera curiosidad por ver si Verity había cumplido con su misión.

Demelza resopló y se levantó. La vio caminar hacia el armario, que quedaba fuera del ángulo de la cámara. Oyó cómo abría las puertas y movía las perchas.

Apareció poco después con un abrigo tipo parka, de color granate, con capucha y con forro de pelo. Parecía calentito.

“Póntelo.”

Demelza frunció el ceño en una expresión que a Ross le hizo sonreír. Estaba siendo mandón y ella estaba pensando exactamente eso en ese momento.

“Eres…”

“Sí, lo soy. Póntelo. Sólo quiero verlo.”

Demelza volvió a suspirar y se lo puso. Se alejó un poco, en dirección a la cama y se quedó quieta. Subió la cremallera del abrigo hasta arriba y se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza. Así parecía una esquimal.

Ross no pudo evitar una risa. Le quedaba bien. Parecía calentito y eso le gustaba.

Demelza también se rio. Se la notaba un poco avergonzada, pero Ross no dijo nada al respecto. Miró hacia la cámara, como pidiendo permiso para quitarse de encima el abrigo y empezó a bajar la cremallera. Volvió a desaparecer un momento para volver a guardar el abrigo en el armario y al cabo de un minuto estaba, de nuevo, sentada frente a él en el ordenador.

“¿Te gusta?”

Si se refería al abrigo…sí. Y si se refería a otra cosa, también. Pero Demelza no se refería a otra cosa.

“Me gusta mucho.” Dijo finalmente. “¿Qué tal el resto de cosas que te has comprado?”

“¿Cómo sabes que he comprado más?”

“Tengo mis fuentes.”

Se quedaron callados un segundo.

“¡Ross! Eres un cotilla…”

Ross levantó las manos, en actitud de disculpa. Sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

“Verity me tiene al corriente de todo. Es nuestra forma de trabajar…”

Demelza se rio y luego le contó que se había comprado un par de jerséis, unos pantalones y unos botines nuevos (también forrados de pelo por dentro, por si era de su interés – Ross volvió a sonreír -). Luego habló de Verity y de lo bien que le caía. Ross se alegraba mucho de que se llevaran bien. En el fondo, era imposible que no lo hicieran. Parecía obra del destino.

“Oye, Ross. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

En ese punto de la conversación Ross ya se sentía tan cómodo como si estuvieran en aquel café, frente a frente.

“Claro.”

“¿Verity no tiene pareja?”

“Eh…no, que yo sepa.” No, no tenía. Si no él lo sabría.

“¿Y no ha tenido nunca uno?”

Ross pensó un momento. Algún amor de instituto y de universidad que no cuajó. Pero ahora no había nadie. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no había nadie en su vida.

“Nada importante.” Miró a la imagen de Demelza. “¿Por qué lo preguntas?”

“Me parece tan raro… Ella es tan encantadora. Y tiene tanto amor que dar.”

Ross abrió un poco la boca. No sabía qué decir a eso. No solía plantearse la vida sentimental de su prima. Mal hecho.

“Supongo que algún día lo encontrará.” No le cabía duda.

“¿Y tú no puedes colaborar?”

“¿Cómo?” Ross frunció el ceño.

“¡Presentándole gente interesante! Seguro que hay mucha en tu círculo de amigos…”

Ross soltó una risa sarcástica. De eso no encontraba mucho en sus círculos. Al menos no fuera de su círculo de confianza.”

“A los más interesantes ya los conoces.” Eso era verdad.

Demelza inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. Ross estaba por apostar que estaba pensando en que le gustaban sus amigos.

“Bueno, algún día conocerá a alguien, seguro.”

“¿Tú la ayudarás a encontrar a ese alguien?” Quiso saber Ross.

“Ojalá pueda.” Demelza sonrió abiertamente y mostró su bonita sonrisa.

Ross se sorprendió mirándola un poco embobado.

“¿Y qué tal tu semana?” Dijo, después de sacudir la cabeza levemente.

Demelza le contó que todo iba bien, como siempre. Ese fin de semana trabajaría y pasaría el siguiente domingo con sus hermanos. Intentaba hablar con ellos regularmente. En ningún momento mencionó a su padre.

Ross tenía curiosidad por preguntarle por él, por si había hablado algo nuevo o si tenía algún plan en lo que respectaba a su relación con él. Le extrañaba tanto que la relación fuera inexistente…Que alguien pudiera rechazar a una hija así, prácticamente obligarla a irse de casa y no interesarse más por ella. Sobre todo si esa persona era Demelza. Ross lo veía inconcebible.

Se aguantó las ganas de hacerlo. Ya intentaría hablar de eso con ella más adelante.

Se interesó también por sus hermanos y ella parecía complacida.

Se le pasó por la cabeza decirle que algún día podrían ir ella y sus hermanos a Nampara, para que lo conocieran. Ella le había contado que les había hablado de Nampara y les había gustado la idea. Finalmente no lo dijo. Su instinto le decía que no se metiera en más líos, de momento.

“¿Y en qué trabajas este fin de semana?”

“Como camarera en el catering de la inauguración de una galería de arte.”

_Oh._

“¿Es…interesante?”

Demelza inclinó la cabeza en un gesto reflexivo.

“Bueno…¡puede serlo! Siempre hay gente interesante en esos ambientes, ¿no?”

Ross asintió. Esperaba que así fuera. Se imaginó a Demelza, vestida elegantemente, con una trenza como la que llevaba esa noche, atendiendo a gente distinguida en ese ambiente, sonriendo a los asistentes y siendo correspondida con más sonrisas. Seguro que algún hombre se fijaría en ella. Imposible no hacerlo.

Mejor no pensarlo.

“Espero que sí. Y espero que disfrutes del domingo con tus hermanos.”

“Hablando de domingo…¿Y mis fotos?”

_Ah, las fotos._

Ross sonrió para sí pensando en el domingo anterior. Al final había paseado bastante tiempo, por algunos de los sitios emblemáticos de la ciudad. Y había hecho fotos en cada uno de ellos, como un turista más.

“Sí…Lo prometido es deuda.”

Acercó su móvil y buscó las fotos.

Envió una por una a su Whatsapp y, mientras Demelza las veía en su móvil, le iba explicando a qué correspondían, aunque era más que evidente que Demelza lo conocía todo de haberlo visto tantas veces en la tele, en el cine o en la prensa.

Le habló de lo luminoso (y agobiante) que le pareció Times Square, del Centro Rockefeller, de Central Park, de lo pintoresco de la zona oeste y de las exclusivas casas de la zona este, en la que él se alojaba, de lo interesante que era la disposición de la ciudad y de la locura del tráfico…

“¿Has visto a alguien famoso?”

Ross negó con la cabeza. No que él supiese.

“¿Y has hecho algo típico de Nueva York?”

Ross tuvo ganas de reír otra vez.

“¿Típico? ¿Cómo qué?”

Demelza hizo una mueca infantil.

“Como parar un taxi con un silbido y decirle al taxista que tienes mucha prisa, o subir al Empire State…”

Soltó una carcajada.

“¿Te gusta el cine?”

“Mucho.” Ella sonrió de corazón. Se había sonrojado un poco.

“No, no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Aunque sí que tengo ganas de subir al Empire State.”

Lo que ocurría es que no le apetecía hacerlo solo.

“¿Has visto una película…?”

“¿De Tom Hanks y Meg Ryan?”

“¡Sí!”

“ _Sleepless in Seattle.”_

Le gustaba esa película. La trama giraba en torno a una cita a ciegas en lo alto del Empire State.

“Se basa en otra que no he visto...” Empezó a decir Demelza.

“… _An Affair to remember._ ” Terminó de decir Ross. A él también le gustaba el cine. “Está bien.”

“Seguro que sí.”

Le salía decirle que algún día la podían ver juntos. También se contuvo.

Demelza volvió a mirar las fotos. Sonreía con verdadera ilusión. Ross no podía dejar de mirarla.

“Gracias, Ross. Me gustan mucho tus fotos. Haz más, ¿vale?”

“Haré más.” _Para ti._

Hubo un silencio más, que Ross reconoció como el que precedía a una despedida.

“Bueno…Es tarde. Creo que me voy a ir a dormir…”

En efecto. Miró la hora…era tarde allí, casi las doce. Ojalá pudiera retenerla un rato más. No quería despedirse aún.

“Claro, Demelza.” Fue lo que salió de su boca. “Descansa.”

“Gracias.” Ella cerró los ojos y asintió levemente. “Y gracias por obligarme a comprar ropa de abrigo. Mi salud te lo agradecerá.”

Eso pretendía. Cuidarla de alguna manera.

“Obligar suena un poco mal.”

“Imponer.” Ella sonreía y él también. “Pero una imposición con final feliz.”

“Por lo menos un final abrigado y sin catarros.” ¿De dónde le salía ese lado tan protector?

“Gracias, Ross. Estoy contenta con mi compra.”

“Y yo. Gracias a ti.”

“¿A mí? ¿Por qué?”

_Por esa conversación. Por sus sonrisas. Por muchas cosas._

“Por hacerme caso.”

Demelza se quedó callada y miró hacia abajo, sonriendo

“Buenas noches, Ross.” Levantó la vista y lo miró a él en la pantalla. “Cornualles te echa de menos.”

“Y yo echo de menos Cornualles…un poco.”

Cuando hablaban de Cornualles, hablaban de Cornualles. Pero también hablaban de ella y de él.

Recordó que había dejado un café haciéndose hacía un buen rato. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Sonrió una vez más. Le estaba empezando a coger gusto a los miércoles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza. No es fácil hacer hablar a estos dos...  
> Bendito siglo XXI.  
> En el siguiente capítulo habrá que saber cómo están las cosas por Cornwall... Y si asistirá gente selecta a esa inauguración de obras de arte. Y habrá que hablar de Hugh también, claro.
> 
> Gracias por tener paciencia...He pensado que esta historia va lenta (como algunas lectoras me han comentado, ¡no sin razón!), pero tal y como la tengo pensada, tiene que ir así. Intentaré hacerla interesante. Imaginad que fuera el guion de una serie...Y no me odiéis, por favor. Gracias por leer y por apreciar el esfuerzo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis, de corazón ;)
> 
> P.D. Ah, se me olvidaba! A mí, como a ellos, me gusta el cine. Así que es probable que encontréis referencias a películas :)


	34. La hora de las brujas

Demelza se estaba colocando un par de horquillas en el pelo para evitar que le molestaran los mechones rebeldes mientras estuviera trabajando, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era una de sus compañeras.

“¡Demelza! ¿Estás lista? Nos están esperando. Los invitados empezarán a llegar dentro de poco.”

“¡Voy!” Echó un último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo para comprobar si el pelo estaba bien antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Había bastante lío por los pasillos, llenos de los trabajadores que atenderían el servicio de catering de esa noche.

Fue rápidamente al vestuario donde había dejado sus cosas y buscó el móvil dentro de su bolso. Hugh le había escrito un mensaje diciéndole que podían quedar para cenar en caso de que no terminara muy cansada. Ella le contestó que hablarían cuando acabara su trabajo. No estaba muy segura de querer estar con nadie esa noche. Tenía ganas de descansar en casa, en pijama, viendo alguna película en el sofá. Caroline se había ido el fin de semana a Londres y estaría sola en casa. No es que deseara que su amiga no estuviera, pero le gustaba tener la casa para ella sola alguna vez.

No guardó el móvil aún. Sus dedos fueron casi sin pensar a buscar otra conversación de _Whatsapp._

R: _Espero que tengas un buen día de trabajo y un merecido domingo de descanso, Señorita Carne. Yo saldré a intentar hacer cosas típicas de NYC ;)_

Sonrió. No le había contestado aún. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo ingenioso y seguir con ese intercambio ligero con Ross.

“¡Demelza! ¡Vamos!”

Hora de ir a trabajar.

Eso debía de ser una señal.

* * *

“¿Desean algo de comer?”

Se acercó silenciosamente a un grupo de personas que hablaban en una de las esquinas de la sala de exposiciones y esperó de pie, firme, con una sonrisa, mientras la gente cogía canapés de la bandeja que llevaba en la mano.

En realidad ese era un trabajo sencillo. Lo peor de él era el dolor de piernas que tenía al llegar a casa. Pero mientras observaba a toda esa gente de allí, tan elegante, tan distinguida, con aspecto de ser importantes, se preguntaba si su futuro sería servirlos para siempre.

Se alejó de aquel grupo y buscó un lugar donde quedarse de pie, bandeja en mano, sin molestar a los invitados. Estaba distraída, mirando a unos y a otros, cuando oyó algo que la dejó helada.

Una voz familiar, aunque sólo la hubiera oído una vez en la vida.

“…Demelza.”

“…¿Esa de ahí? ¿La pelirroja?”

“Sí.”

“¿Esa no es la chica que sale con Hugh Armitage? ¡Los vi aquel día! ¡Si yo te mandé la foto!”

“…¡Habla más bajo, que te va a oír!”

Elizabeth. Elizabeth estaba en esa maldita sala. Y estaba hablando de ella.

Se quedó quieta. Estaba de espaldas a ella y a la persona que la acompañaba, y así se quedaría, porque era incapaz de moverse.

“¿De qué la conoces?”

“Es amiga de Ross” La oyó decir. “Es…como su nueva obra de caridad.”

Demelza notó su sangre, antes helada y paralizada en sus venas, comenzar a hervir.

Silencio. La amiga de Elizabeth debía de estar preguntándole qué quería decir, porque oyó la explicación a continuación.

“Una chica a la que _salvó_ de una pelea en un bar. De su padre borracho, al parecer.” No sabía si lo de _salvar_ le dolía más por ella o por Ross. “Una joyita…ya te puedes imaginar.”

“Por Dios…”

“Su padre es el dueño del bar y ella trabajaba con él. Un día a su padre se le fue la mano y le dio una paliza en público y, _afortunadamente_ , Ross estaba ahí.” 

Otra vez silencio. El corazón de Demelza bombeaba en sus oídos.

“¿Qué oportuno, no?”

“Ya ves…”

“Lo mejor de todo no es eso...”

Otra vez silencio. Podía imaginarse a la estúpida amiga de Elizabeth mirándola con cara de extrema curiosidad. Temía lo que diría Elizabeth a continuación.

“Después de ayudarla, Ross le presentó a Verity, su prima, ¿sabes quién es, no? Y ésta la puso en contacto con Caroline Penvenen. Ahora vive con ella.”

“¡Qué me dices! ¿Caroline Penvenen también se dedica a salvar vidas?” Demelza apretó los dientes y respiró hondo. “¿Y ahora sale con Hugh Armitage? Pues sí que le ha salido bien la jugada.”

La amiga se rio de su propio comentario. Elizabeth guardó silencio.

“¿Y Ross se sigue tratando con ella?”

“A veces se ven, pero supongo que no tardará en cansarse de ella y buscará otra causa perdida con la que entretenerse.” Su voz parecía tener un matiz de rencor. “Aunque no creo que ella quiera perder la oportunidad de codearse con los Poldark.”

“Me pregunto si no querrá hacer algo más que codearse con los Poldark…”

“No se atreverá.”

“¿Tú la has visto? ¡No podría competir contigo! Y Ross lleva toda la vida enamorado de ti…”

No quería escuchar más. Por su bien y por el de esas dos brujas. Caminó todo lo rápido que pudo, sin correr, para no llamar la atención de la gente. Le temblaba la bandeja en las manos. Llegó a la sala que hacía de cocina y donde se concentraban todos los trabajadores encargados de servir el catering. Posó rápidamente la bandeja sobre una de las mesas y fue corriendo al baño.

Habría vomitado si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago. Se sentía muy mal. No entendía cómo su cuerpo podía reaccionar así. Tenía que calmarse…

Todavía estaba procesando aquella conversación. No sabía qué es lo que más le había dolido. ¿Lo habrían hecho queriendo? No le extrañaba que así fuera.

¿Eso pensaría de ella la gente con la que se relacionaba Ross? Había aprendido a olvidarse de eso cuando se dio cuenta de lo bien que la habían recibido el propio Ross, Joshua, Dwight, Verity, Caroline y Hugh. Pero de repente ese miedo apareció otra vez.

Ella era escoria. Y esas dos arpías se lo acababan de recordar.

 _Sólo una obra de caridad de Ross_. Eso no podía ser cierto. Ross era especial. Era su _amigo_.

Un amigo que la había metido en su casa, que le había conseguido alojamiento en menos de dos días, que pagaba todo siempre que se veían, que le había regalado ropa de abrigo…

Quizá fuera cierto que el interés de Ross en ella se basara en la necesidad de protegerla, porque era lo correcto, y él era un hombre con ciertos ideales.

 _Qué más da_. _Al cuerno._

Qué demonios hacía Ross contando sus problemas a esas personas. Obra de caridad o no, ella se merecía un respeto. Respeto que esas dos le acababan de perder.

El dolor en el pecho, más intenso que nunca, subió hasta la garganta y de ahí a sus ojos. Empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver apenas las paredes del baño.

Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que respirar hondo.

¿Esto dolía más por lo que habían dicho de ella o por quiénes lo habían dicho?

Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que caían sin parar. Su pecho dejó salir un par de sollozos profundos, que la dejaban sin aire.

_Me pregunto si no querrá hacer algo más que codearse con los Poldark…_

Y ahora ella se preguntaba si no se arrepentía de haberse cruzado con los Poldark. Con Ross Poldark, sobre todo.

* * *

“Demelza, el jefe te está buscando.”

“Sí, voy.”

Había conseguido calmarse después de cinco minutos. Se lavó la cara y se refrescó la nuca y las muñecas. Como solía hacerle su madre cuando se encontraba mal.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir del baño. Parecía mentira que fuera la misma que se había mirado allí un par de horas atrás. Tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados y el pelo revuelto.

Deshizo la trenza e intentó domar el pelo con los dedos. Recolocó las horquillas para sujetarlo en la nuca y dejó el resto del pelo suelto.

Volvió a frotarse los ojos con las manos y salió.

Y su jefe la estaba buscando…

“¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, Demelza?”

“Perdona, Michael. Estaba en el baño.”

“¿Sabes el lío que hay fuera? ¡Han llegado más invitados!” Parecía estar bastante nervioso. La miró con más detenimiento y se paró un momento antes de seguir con sus tareas. “¿Te encuentras bien?”

“Sí. Bueno…no. Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto.”

Michael gruñó. Sabía que no era un gruñido de enfado. Aunque tuviera mal carácter con todo el mundo, él siempre se portaba bien con ella. Se conocían desde hacía años y Demelza llevaba ya tiempo trabajando para él esporádicamente.

“¿Puedes seguir?”

Demelza asintió. No estaba segura, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

“Venga, ¡corre!”

Demelza volvió a salir a la sala principal. Había más gente que antes; la sala estaba a rebosar. Al menos era más difícil toparse con ellas.

Esta vez llevaba una bandeja con copas de vino, así que debía ser más cuidadosa.

Mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y no chocarse con la gente, su mente volvía a repetir una y otra vez la conversación.

_Su padre es el dueño del bar y ella trabajaba con él. Un día a su padre se le fue la mano y le dio una paliza en público y, afortunadamente, Ross estaba ahí._

_¿Qué oportuno, no?_

Sonrió forzadamente a dos personas que cogieron un par de copas de la bandeja.

_¿Caroline Penvenen también se dedica a salvar vidas?_

Caminaba despacio entre la gente. Muchos parecían no reparar en ella.

_¿Y ahora sale con Hugh Armitage? Pues sí que le ha salido bien la jugada._

Miraba las copas para vigilar que no se hubiera derramado vino. Levantó la vista hacia la gente y ahí las vio. A las dos arpías.

Elizabeth estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, de tirantes. Parecía más alta que la vez que la vio, en el cine. Calzaba un taconazo impresionante, por supuesto.

La otra chica era más baja. La pobre deslucía al lado de Elizabeth. Llevaba un vestido rojo largo. Tenía una cara extraña. A Demelza le vino a la cabeza la imagen _La Cerdita Peggy._

De todas las cosas que le habían pasado en estos últimos meses, esta era la que más le dolía. Bueno, la que más dolía era la paliza de su padre, el día que conoció a Ross; pero esta dolía de otra manera.

La perfecta novia del chico perfecto estaba delante, después de haber dicho cosas horribles sobre ella. Y se iba a salir con la suya. Iba a conseguir que Demelza se fuera esa noche a la cama sintiéndose triste y humillada.

_¿Tú la has visto? ¡No podría competir contigo! Y Ross lleva toda la vida enamorado de ti…_

No podía competir con ella. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer. Si Ross podía enamorarse de alguien como ella…

La tristeza estaba dejando paso al enfado. Caroline le había dicho una vez que ella sola valía más que muchas chicas de su grupo de amigas juntas. Era normal, si sus amigas eran como Elizabeth y la que la acompañaba.

Ella valía más.

Fue caminando lentamente hacia ellas, con la intención de decirles algo, si es que era capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo vio a un hombre avanzar en su dirección sin mirar hacia donde iba, pues saludaba a su paso a varias personas mientras caminaba entre los invitados. Demelza miró hacia ellas y de nuevo a él; calculó la distancia que hacía falta para…

El hombre, que seguía sin mirar hacia delante, se cruzó accidentalmente con Demelza y volcó la bandeja. Las copas de vino se cayeron, vertiendo el contenido hacia todas partes. Especialmente sobre la amiga de Elizabeth. Lástima que no les hubiera alcanzado a las dos.

El hombre había mirado hacia delante demasiado tarde, y no había visto a la camarera, que miraba al frente, y por desgracia le hizo volcar la bandeja. Eso era lo que repetía aquel tipo una y otra vez, intentando disculparse mil veces con la afectada, y con Demelza, que hasta tenía ganas de reír ante el apuro del pobre hombre, que en realidad era una víctima más.

Cuando otros compañeros trajeron algo para ayudar a limpiarse a la amiga de Elizabeth que, al parecer, se llamaba Ruth, Demelza levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Elizabeth, que no la estaba mirando, pero, como si hubiera notado algo, se la devolvió.

Elizabeth sonrió levemente sólo con la boca, y Demelza se mantuvo seria e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que Elizabeth podía percibir cuánto la odiaba.

No tenía sentido decir nada. No en ese momento, en el que Elizabeth estaba rodeada de más gente como ella.

Entonces, se excusó con sus compañeros, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar de nuevo a su jefe.

“Michael, es cierto, no me encuentro bien. Creo que no puedo continuar esta noche.”

“Joder, Demelza. Ya me parecía a mí.” Miró hacia los lados, buscando a otra gente a la que poder mandar. “Vete a casa y mejórate, hazme el favor. Ya hablaremos.” Le hizo un gesto con la mano, como echándola.

Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó colgado en un perchero. Por fin podría irse a casa.

* * *

“Vale. Ya te he preguntado dos veces si te pasa algo y me has dicho que no la primera vez, y no has llegado a responder la segunda vez. Si me obligas a preguntarlo por tercera vez y no me quedo satisfecho con la respuesta , me veré obligado a hacerlo una cuarta y una quinta, Demelza. Y te enfadarás conmigo.” Dijo Hugh, cuando se detuvieron delante del portal de ella.

Demelza miró hacia el suelo. Había llamado a Hugh al salir del trabajo. Porque había dicho que lo haría, y también porque no quería estar sola. Pero no había sido capaz de contarle lo que había pasado. Le daba vergüenza hablar de ello. Y tenía miedo de que Hugh le volviera a sacar el tema de sus sentimientos por Ross.

Él se había preocupado, en un principio, por temer que estuviera poniéndose realmente enferma. Pero Demelza estaba convencida de que, en ese momento, ya no la creía.

“Hugh…¿alguna vez has sentido lástima por mí?”

Hugh se quedó mudo, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Alguna vez has pensado que yo pude acercarme a ti…por tu dinero?”

“¿A qué viene eso, Demelza?”

Seguramente Hugh pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca. Se había saltado la explicación, para ir directamente a lo que le preocupaba a ella.

Demelza sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado. Mejor no meterse en eso.

“Tonterías mías, Hugh.”

“No, no son tonterías. ¿Por qué lo has preguntado?”

Hugh le hizo mirarlo a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

Pensaba otra vez en las palabras de esa tal Ruth.

“Oh, tranquilo, no es nada grave. Sólo es que…a veces me pregunto qué pensará la gente de mí. Una chica de veintidós años, sin estudios, codeándose con gente como tú y como Caroline…”

La cara de Hugh pasaba de la incomprensión a la estupefacción.

“¿Qué más da lo que piense la gente?” Hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado, mientras negaba con la cabeza, como desechando una mala idea. “¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?”

Se quedó callada un momento, pensando. Decidió contarle otra mentira. Si no hablaba de esa conversación, no había ocurrido.

“No. Pero estoy segura de que lo hacen.”

“Bueno, pues si alguien lo dice delante de mí ya me encargaré de desmentirlo.”

“No me has respondido…”

“Demelza…¿tú eres la clase de persona que estaría con alguien por dinero?”

Demelza lo miró fijamente. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

“Por supuesto que no.”

“Entonces…¿podrías creerte que yo pienso lo mismo que tú y que NUNCA pensaría eso de ti?”

La miraba con los ojos abiertos. Como quien explica algún problema de matemáticas a un niño, pacientemente.

“…Sí.”

“Demelza, tú eres…”

Seguían mirándose. Hugh pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

“Eres maravillosa. Una diosa. _Mi_ diosa.”

_¿Tu diosa?_

Demelza arrugó la frente. De repente tuvo ganas de reír. Hugh siempre tan intenso.

“Me ofende esa cara. ¡Lo eres!”

“Oh, Hugh…calla.”

“¿No me crees? Demelza…eres maravillosa. Buena, sencilla, generosa, trabajadora…Y eres preciosa. ¿Cómo no…?”

Demelza miró para otro lado. Hugh se estaba animando y no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

“Estoy loco por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Seguían mirándose en silencio.

O quizá sí. Quizá necesitaba un poco de cariño.

Lo besó y eso lo pilló de sorpresa.

“¿Quieres subir un rato a casa?”

Eso lo pilló aún más de sorpresa.

“Cl-claro.”

Subió, por primera vez en esos meses. Durante un rato, apartó a Ross Poldark y todas sus complicaciones de su cabeza.

Se abrazaron y se besaron en el sofá. Hablaron un poco de todo y se volvieron a besar.

Pero no pasó nada más.

Seguía sin ser el momento.

* * *

D: _Hola Ross. Todo bien, el trabajo bien. Ahora me voy con mis hermanos, así que mi domingo pinta bien. Ten una buena semana :)_

Esa fue la contestación de Demelza al mensaje que él le había enviado el sábado.

Tenía ganas de hablar con ella, pero esperó.

…

R: _Cómo vas, Señorita Carne? Hoy es miércoles…Te apetece hablar un rato?_

D: _Hola Ross. Lo siento…hoy no voy a poder. Tenemos invitados en casa…Otro día, vale? Cuídate :)_

…

R: _Demelza, qué tal va todo? Aquí está nevando mucho. Qué tal está Cornualles?_

D: _Hola Ross. Todo bien por aquí. Y Cornualles está bien :) Disfruta de la nieve en Nueva York, seguro que es una estampa muy bonita._

R: _Parece que estoy en una de esas películas que te gustan ;)_

D: _:)_

Había hablado con Demelza unas pocas veces, por mensajes en Whatsapp. Siempre escribía él primero y ella contestaba lo que a Ross le parecieron mensajes más cordiales y secos que los que habían estado intercambiando la semanas anteriores.

Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas. Quizá fuera verdad que Demelza estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para hablar, pero le parecía extraño que no sacara nunca un rato para hacerlo. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ello.

Incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia, el rato de hablar con Demelza era lo mejor de su semana. Y ahora parecía no tener ni siquiera eso.

Había pasado algo, pero no sabía qué.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de volver a casa. Y, sin embargo, pensar en volver lo ponía cada vez más nervioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie...no seas tan mala o el karma se encargará de ti.
> 
> No queda mucho para que Ross vuelva a casa, pero ¿qué se encontrará?
> 
> Espero poder sacar tiempo en los próximos días para escribir los siguientes capítulos. Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis con este ;)


	35. Oportunidades

La mañana estaba siendo ajetreada y temía que la tarde fuera igual. Además, estaba un poco agobiada, mirando el reloj cada poco para que no se le pasara la hora de ir a buscar a Ross al aeropuerto de Newquay, al cual volaba desde Londres, después de haber llegado allí desde Nueva York.

Tenía ganas de verlo. Estaba un poco preocupada por él. Puede que fuera uno de sus defectos, preocuparse demasiado por las personas a las que quería, y en especial, preocuparse demasiado por Ross, pero sentía que había ocurrido algo. Hablaba con él cada día y, en los últimos días, lo había visto, de nuevo, un poco apagado. Puede que fuera el cansancio o el montón de trabajo que tenía allí, pero como Ross no era muy dado a hablar de sus sentimientos, Verity se tenía que esforzar para saber leerlo y sacar conclusiones. Y luego estaba lo de Elizabeth y Demelza…

Quizá el destino, caprichoso, sabía que debía preocuparse, porque justamente ese día vio algo que la inquietó.

Había salido a hacer un recado a última hora de la mañana y, cuando volvía a la oficina, vio salir del edificio a Elizabeth. Llevaba tanta prisa que ni siquiera la oyó cuando Verity gritó su nombre en la calle, intentando atraer su atención. Para cuando Verity quiso alcanzarla, Elizabeth ya se había montado en el coche y se estaba yendo.

¿Qué hacía Elizabeth ahí?

Lo más lógico era pensar que había ido a ver a Ross pero, siendo su novia, tenía que saber que Ross llevaba ausente varias semanas. ¿Habría ido a verla a ella? Era raro, en ese caso habría avisado.

¿Sabría Elizabeth que Ross volvía ese día? Se imaginaba que sí. Anotó en su mente llamarla más tarde para comentarle que la había visto y, de paso, tantear un poco el terreno.

Y habría seguido con su día normal hasta irse al aeropuerto, si en la hora de la comida no hubiera oído lo que oyó.

Como no estaba Ross, tenía que buscar compañía agradable con la que comer todos los días. Si no la encontraba, comía sola, pero ese día había quedado en ir con Amelia, la secretaria de su padre, con la que se llevaba bien.

En un momento de la comida, en el que hablaban, como siempre, de trabajo, tocaron el tema de la reestructuración de algunos departamentos; un plan que su padre tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo, sobre todo para economizar en ciertos gastos.

Verity se quejó de que su padre estaba siendo muy exigente a la hora de hacer algunos cambios y nunca estaba contento con nada. Tenían pendiente un cambio total en el departamento de Recursos Humanos, pero todos los candidatos y opciones que le ofrecían, no lo satisfacían. Como era el presidente de la empresa, y el que manejaba el mayor porcentaje de las acciones, su palabra era la definitiva.

“Amelia, estoy tan harta…Esto es un verdadero quebradero de cabeza. No puedo estar a todo.”

“¿Lo dices por lo de Recursos Humanos?”

“Sí.”

“Bueno, pero eso ya está solucionado, ¿no?”

_¿Solucionado?_

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“A que tu padre ya ha encontrado a alguien para que se haga cargo de ese departamento. Esta misma mañana me ha encargado redactar el contrato.”

Verity se quedó quieta. No sabía nada de eso.

“¿Y quién es?”

Amelia parecía tan extrañada como ella.

“Elizabeth Chynoweth. Ha estado en el despacho de tu padre hace un rato. La conoces, ¿verdad?”

Verity se atragantó con la comida y tuvo que beber un sorbo de agua.

Así que eso es lo que estaba haciendo Elizabeth ahí. Y podía apostar todos los dedos de la mano derecha a que Ross no estaba al tanto.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Charles antes de entrar.

“Pasa.” Oyó un gruñido desde dentro.

Charles estaba cabizbajo, leyendo unos papeles con sus pequeñas gafas. Levantó la vista y miró a Verity.

“¿Qué quieres?”

“¿Elizabeth Chynoweth va a trabajar aquí?”

Se miraron un segundo; él por encima de las gafas. Se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

“Sí.”

Verity frunció el ceño.

“¿En qué momento habéis acordado eso?”

“¿Eso qué importa?” Dijo, y se reclinó en el asiento, posando sus manos sobre su prominente barriga. Su tono era de total indiferencia, consciente de su autoridad. “Me gusta esa chica. Creo que tiene por delante un futuro brillante y puede hacer grandes cosas con nosotros.”

Le gustaba Elizabeth…Como para no gustarle. Por eso la miraba tanto en Navidad, en Trenwith.

“¿Y qué pasa con su trabajo?”

Charles volvió a inclinarse hacia la mesa, como si estuviera aburrido ya de la conversación. Se centró en los papeles que tenía delante.

“Quiere…un cambio de aires. Su talento está desaprovechado en el bufete para el que trabaja. Nosotros necesitamos a alguien, y ella está dispuesta a colaborar y reestructurar el departamento de Recursos Humanos. Saldremos ganando todos.”

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Se sentía enfadada e inquieta. No le gustaba que su padre maquinara a sus espaldas. Y eso era lo que había hecho. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero había querido llevar todo eso en secreto.

Antes de entrar en los muchos reproches que tenía ante esa situación, se le ocurrió una pregunta más importante.

“¿Lo sabe Ross?”

Charles gruñó y Verity ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

* * *

Le quedaba muy poco para llegar a Cornualles. Se sentía inquieto, y agotado.

Durante el vuelo desde Nueva York a Londres estuvo pensando en las últimas semanas.

La experiencia de trabajar ese tiempo en Nueva York había sido, en el fondo, muy positiva. Después de todas las reuniones, de todas las horas leyendo papeles, de las cientos de gráficas y tablas de números y los dolores de cabeza, su sensación era que todo había ido bastante bien y habían alcanzado una serie de acuerdos ventajosos para las dos empresas. Con una más que posible futura fusión, Poldark Energies podría empezar a potenciar más dignamente el sector de las energías renovables, que tanto les interesaba.

En realidad, todo había ido a pedir de boca; en un par de días, podría dar buenas noticias a su tío Charles, a Verity, a Francis y al resto de trabajadores implicados en ese proyecto.

Pero a pesar del éxito de su viaje, no podía evitar relegar ese asunto a un lugar secundario en su cabeza. Casi ocho horas de avión habían sido demasiadas como para mantener todo el rato a raya los pensamientos indeseados.

Volver a casa implicaba más que volver al trabajo o a Nampara. Tendría que enfrentarse a un encuentro con Elizabeth después de haber decidido darse un tiempo. No podía negar que le inquietaba ese reencuentro.

A medida que se acercaba a Cornualles, empezaba a imaginar en su cabeza posibles desenlaces para una situación que ni él mismo sabía definir bien.

Se fio de su instinto para tomar la decisión que fuera necesaria en el momento en que tuviera que encarar esa situación. Puede que fuera cobarde delegar en el Ross del futuro para no pensar en el presente, pero ese no era el problema que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Y eso era lo más alarmante.

No quería reconocer que, parte de la ansiedad que sentía, era debida a la actitud de Demelza, por mucho que intentara minimizarlo. ¿Qué podía haberle ocurrido?

Se negaba a aceptar que el cambio de actitud de Demelza pudiera influir tanto en su estado de ánimo. Sobre todo, sabiendo que él no podía ser el causante de tal cambio, ya que estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella.

Había decidido no escribir más si ella no daba señales de vida. No lo hizo, así que él tampoco. Y por ese motivo, llevaban días sin hablar.

Cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje por megafonía, cerró los ojos , recostó su cabeza en el asiento y sintió pena por el Ross del futuro. Tendría demasiadas cosas que hacer al llegar a casa.

* * *

“Ross, querido, pareces muy cansado.” Dijo Verity cuando estuvieron los dos dentro del coche.

“Eso es porque lo estoy.” Contestó Ross con una mueca.

“¿Vamos a tu piso o quieres ir a Nampara?”

“A mi piso. Mañana iré a Nampara.”

Tenía unas ganas increíbles de llegar a su casa, darse una ducha y tirarse en el sofá.

Fueron en silencio gran parte del camino hacia la ciudad. Ross respondía a las preguntas que le hacía Verity sobre Nueva York. Como habían estado en contacto casi todos los días, no había muchas novedades sobre ese tema.

Ross percibía que Verity estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no quiso preguntar. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con trabajo, podría esperar al día siguiente.

Aunque…

“¿Mi padre ha estado bien?”

Verity lo miró e hizo un gesto despreocupado. Vale, su padre estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ross, Verity aparcó, cogió una bolsa del maletero y lo acompañó hasta arriba, con la excusa de asegurarse de que estaba todo en orden.

“Verity, puedo arreglármelas yo solo. No tengo doce años.”

Verity puso los ojos en blanco y Ross se rio.

Hacía mucho frío en casa. Nada más entrar, buscó el termostato y puso la calefacción.

“¿Has cenado?” Pensó de pronto Ross. Probablemente no tenía nada en el frigorífico.

“No, ¿y tú?”

“He comido algo antes de coger el avión en Londres.”

Verity abrió la bolsa que había cogido del maletero y le enseñó lo que había dentro.

“He comprado un poco de lasaña en el sitio ese que tanto te gusta…” Lo miró con complicidad.

Ross arrugó la frente y la miró. Su prima era un regalo del cielo.

“¿Cenas conmigo?” Preguntó, acercándose a ella.

“Vale, pero tú lavas los platos.”

_Hecho._

Después de hacer una inspección rápida por la casa y de comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio, puso la comida a recalentar; mientras tanto, Verity ponía la mesa.

Estaba demasiado callada y Ross tenía la sensación de que quería contarle algo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

“Ross…¿has hablado con Elizabeth hoy?”

Se sintió incómodo al escuchar el nombre de Elizabeth.

_Hace semanas que no hablo con ella._

“No.”

Se sentaron a la mesa. Verity parecía un poco preocupada.

“¿Por qué lo preguntas?” Estaba empezando a asustarse. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Bueno…no pasa nada, en realidad. Es que me parece un poco raro que no sepas nada…”

¿Saber?

“¿Qué tengo que saber?”

Verity miró hacia su plato y tragó saliva. Cuando volvió a mirarlo podía percibir un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

“Hoy he visto a Elizabeth salir de la oficina pero no me dio tiempo a alcanzarla…” Comenzó a relatar Verity. “Se me hizo un poco raro verla allí. Si no era para verte a ti, que no estabas, no me explicaba qué podía estar haciendo en la oficina.”

Ross escuchaba atentamente.

“El caso es que…hoy he comido con Amelia y me ha dicho algo que me ha sorprendido. ¿Recuerdas que Papá quería renovar el departamento de Recursos Humanos?”

Ross asintió. Se acordaba. Aunque era algo que a él le tocaba de lejos.

“Bueno…pues Amelia me ha dicho a quién tiene Papá en mente.”

Ross la miró apremiante. _Suéltalo ya._

Verity parecía muy apurada.

“Va contratar a Elizabeth.”

Notó cómo caía un peso sobre el estómago. Por la cara que puso Verity, su expresión lo delataba. Algo no iba bien.

Se quedó unos segundos quieto, mirando al vacío. ¿Elizabeth trabajando en la empresa de los Poldark? ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? 

“¿Eso es seguro?”

Verity asintió.

“Al parecer…sí. He hablado con Papá después y me lo ha confirmado.” Hizo una mueca de disculpa. “¿Cómo es posible que tú no…?”

La mirada que le echó Ross hizo que Verity se callara antes de terminar de formular la pregunta.

Ross cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre las manos cruzadas. Respiró hondo. No le apetecía nada tener esa conversación en ese momento.

“Ross…¿estás bien?”

No sabía qué pensar.

Se quedaron callados durante un minuto. Ross volvió a coger aire y levantó la cabeza. Se le habían pasado mil cosas por la mente en ese breve minuto.

“¿Desde cuándo tenía pensado Charles contratarla?”

Verity lo miró, parecía casi avergonzada.

“No lo sé, Ross….”

Ross apretó los dientes. Puede que Nueva York sólo hubiera sido una estrategia.

“¿Por eso me mandó al otro lado del océano? ¿Para que no me entrometiera?”

“¡No! No creo…¡Francis y yo tampoco estábamos al tanto! ”

Ross rio con amargura.

“De todas formas, Ross…¿Tanto importa?” El tono de Verity era muy suave, como si tuviera miedo de despertar a una fiera. “Si me permites preguntar…¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿Que no te lo hayan contado, que Elizabeth trabaje en la empresa o…?”

Lo pensó un poco antes de responder algo. Lo que más le molestaba era el tiempo que había perdido sintiéndose culpable. En el fondo, lo sabía: Elizabeth vivía su vida sin contar con nadie. Estaba seguro de que tendría una excusa preparada por no haberle contado nada, igual que la tenía para casi todo. Ya no se trataba de que existiera o no otra persona en la vida de Ross, sino de hacer lo correcto.

Miró un momento a la cara de su prima, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

“No importa, Verity.” _Ya no_. “¿Cenamos?”

* * *

“Pensaba decírtelo, Ross. Cuando volvieras.”

“Bien, pues aquí estoy.”

Habían quedado en verse a medio camino entre sus casas, en territorio neutral. Estaban sentados frente a frente, en una cafetería.

Elizabeth miraba a la mesa mientras Ross la miraba fijamente.

“Tu tío me ha hecho una oferta para dirigir el departamento de Recursos Humanos, y me lo estoy pensando…”

“De hecho, creo que ya tienes un contrato preparado para firmar.” El tono de Ross no daba tregua.

Elizabeth pestañeó y, por un momento, parecía que fuera a echarse a llorar, aunque no hubiera lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Ross…no te enfades. Me pediste un tiempo; me pediste no hablar. Y lo he respetado. Por eso no te he dicho nada. No hasta estar segura, al menos.”

Ross la seguía mirando fijamente. ¿Segura? No es como si a Elizabeth le fueran a faltar las ofertas de trabajo en la ciudad, con un padre con tanto prestigio y tantos contactos.

“¿De verdad esperas que me crea que esto no lo venís tramando desde hace más tiempo?”

“¡No seas injusto!” Su voz tembló, pero seguía sin dejar caer una lágrima. “Sabes perfectamente que las cosas no iban bien en el bufete. Charles lo supo cuando estuvimos en Trenwith en Navidad y me ha propuesto esto. Es una gran oportunidad para mí, Ross. ”

Ross asintió. De todos los trabajos que Elizabeth podía encontrar, tenía que ir a parar a la empresa de su familia.

“Ross, tienes que entenderlo.” Alargó una mano y la posó sobre el antebrazo de Ross. Sus uñas, esmaltadas con una perfecta manicura francesa. La voz ya no le temblaba.

“Lo entiendo, Elizabeth. Haces lo mejor para ti.” Elizabeth sonrió satisfecha. Retiró la mano de su antebrazo. “Pero esto no funciona así.”

Elizabeth volvió a ponerse seria.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Me parece normal que mires por tu bien…quieres prosperar y buscas la mejor opción. Pero, como en todo lo que haces, siempre piensas primero en ti, y luego en los demás.” Las palabras salían solas de su boca. Es como si otra persona estuviera hablando en su lugar. Y no estaba resultando difícil. En absoluto. “No pareces darte cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. O sí, y te da lo mismo. He estado pensando mucho en lo nuestro mientras estaba fuera, y ¿sabes qué?”

Elizabeth tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que parecía que se le fueran a salir de las cuencas. Su respiración se había acelerado y Ross podía notar cómo apretaba la mandíbula. Pero sus ojos seguían sin dejar asomar ni una lágrima.

“¿Qué?” Su tono era glacial.

“Que no te he echado de menos. No como pensaba que lo haría.” Elizabeth pestañeó. No parecía triste, sino enfadada, rabiosa y contrariada. A Ross se le pasó por la cabeza que una mujer enamorada habría reaccionado de otra manera.

“No hablas en serio.” Las aletas de su nariz se abrían con cada respiración.

“Y tú tampoco a mí.” Elizabeth iba a decir algo, pero Ross la interrumpió. “No mientas.”

“No sé qué te has creído, Ross. Pero te has vuelto loco.” Elizabeth se levantó y recogió sus cosas con brusquedad. “Te vas a arrepentir de esta conversación.”

“¿Te marchas?”

“No pienso seguir escuchando tonterías. Espero que recobres la cordura pronto, y que dejes de hacer el idiota o perderás la mejor oportunidad de tu vida.” Se puso su abrigo y se paró un momento a su lado. “Hablaremos cuando hayas recapacitado.”

Y se fue, dejando a Ross allí sentado, mirando hacia el sitio vacío que acababa de dejar Elizabeth.

Suspiró, dio un sorbo más a su café y dejó un billete sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta. Se iría a Nampara a pasar unos días. Se había ganado unas pequeñas vacaciones y pensaba aprovecharlas. No quería ni oír hablar del trabajo, de Charles, y menos aún de Elizabeth.

Era miércoles y faltaba poco para las cinco de la tarde. Se iría a Nampara, pero antes, tenía que hacer otra cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito y reescrito este capítulo unas cuantas veces. No es nada fácil dejar a Demelza a un lado y centrarse en la Sra. Chynoweth.  
> Es un capítulo extraño, lo sé, pero por un buen motivo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;) Pronto más.


	36. Volver a casa

Le costó encontrar un lugar donde aparcar; después de dar unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana, aparcó en en la acera de enfrente de la tienda donde trabajaba Demelza.

Estaba más nervioso de lo que lo había estado en semanas. Probablemente, más de lo que lo había estado un rato antes, frente a Elizabeth, diciéndole que no la echaba de menos.

Se había ido de allí sin saber si realmente se había acabado su relación con Elizabeth o no. Su reacción no había sido la esperada. Pensó que quizá se pondría triste, que lloraría o que, incluso, le montaría una escena. Hasta se esperó que sacara a relucir el nombre de Demelza. Pero la sensación que tuvo Ross es que Elizabeth parecía enfadada, como si él hubiera fastidiado un plan perfectamente concebido por ella. Así de fría era.

Miró hacia la puerta de la tienda y luego a su reloj. Quedaban cinco minutos para las cinco y se preguntó si Demelza saldría puntual o decidiría quedarse a ordenar lo que hubiera que ordenar, como hacía otras veces.

Se sentía ridículo ahí sentado, en el coche, esperando a tener el valor para salir a la calle y entrar en la tienda. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, las cosas habían cambiado en las dos últimas semanas. Demelza había dejado de mostrarse activa en el intercambio de mensajes, hasta el punto de dejar de dar señales de vida. A Ross no le había apetecido contactar con ella tampoco, por no recibir contestaciones cordiales que lo harían sentir peor.

Tampoco estaba seguro de qué le diría cuando la tuviera delante, ni siquiera de qué hacía allí exactamente. Lo lógico habría sido marcharse a Nampara, reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado con Elizabeth y dejar que el tiempo pusiera las cosas en orden. Pero necesitaba ver a Demelza.

Su pulso iba más acelerado y tenía la boca seca, pero no le importaba. Habría salido del coche si no hubiera visto lo que vio.

Hugh Armitage acababa de llegar a la puerta de la tienda. Se quedó quieto a un lado, se apoyó en la pared y miró el reloj.

Por supuesto. Hugh y él estaban allí por el mismo motivo.

Vio salir a Demelza por la puerta, miró hacia un lado y sonrió al ver a Hugh, que se incorporó para darle un casto beso en los labios.

El pecho le ardió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Demelza había estado ocupada durante todos esos días, claro. Con su marcha, había dado espacio a Hugh para que ocupara todo el tiempo libre de Demelza, aprovechando que ya no había distracciones. Los miércoles, que, de alguna manera, habían pertenecido a Ross y Demelza, ahora estaban ocupados por otra persona. Por su novio.

Menudo idiota, ahí plantado, en el coche, sin atreverse a salir. Pero, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo?

_Hola, Demelza. Sólo venía a ver si estabas bien. Te he echado de menos._

_He dejado a Elizabeth. O al menos lo estoy intentando._

_Lo siento, Hugh, no es nada personal, pero quería verla a toda costa y contarle todo eso._

Fue tonto, por guardar la esperanza de que Demelza lo hubiera _esperado_. No podía _esperar_ si ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Alguien con quien parecía estar muy bien, de hecho.

_¿Y cómo se comporta ella contigo? ¿Acaso no te dio a entender que también sentía algo por ti? ¿Aquella noche, en la cala de Nampara?_

Demelza metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar. Hugh la siguió y buscó una de sus manos para cogerla con la suya y Demelza se dejó. Se miraron, sonrieron y siguieron caminando. ¿De qué hablarían?

Apretó el volante con las manos, buscó el contacto, metió las llaves que había sacado de ahí hacía apenas unos minutos, y arrancó el coche.

Estaba enfadado. Se le hacía raro albergar esos sentimientos hacia Demelza, pero esta vez sí que estaba enfadado con ella. Y a la vez se sentía como un capullo, por estar celoso y rabioso con Demelza por seguir su vida con Hugh.

Durante los días siguientes, Joshua estaría, con toda seguridad, preguntándose qué le habría ocurrido a Ross para que estuviera de tan mal humor.

* * *

Caroline estaba ya desesperada. Demelza llevaba semanas muy rara. No sabía qué habría ocurrido aquel fin de semana que se fue a Londres y la dejó sola en casa, pero desde entonces, estaba cambiada.

Después de ese fin de semana, estuvo unos días muy decaída. Juraría que la había visto llorar en alguna ocasión, mientras cocinaba, una vez, o, una mañana, al salir de su habitación.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera pasado algo con su padre y Demelza no se lo hubiera contado, pero una noche la tanteó en ese punto y Demelza negó cualquier contacto con su padre desde hacía meses. Otra razón podría ser que estuviera triste o preocupada por la marcha de Hugh, para la que quedaban pocas semanas, pero eso le extrañaba un poco y, además, Hugh había empezado a ir a casa y pasaba más tiempo con él, y Caroline seguía viendo a Demelza igual de rara. Temía que el motivo pudiera tener que ver con cualquier cosa relacionada con Ross Poldark.

No se atrevía a indagar más en ese asunto porque, cada vez que lo nombraba, Demelza cambiaba de tema.

Sabía que Ross había vuelto de Nueva York. Se lo había contado Verity. Pero le extrañaba que Demelza no hubiera comentado nada. Estaba segura de que se habían estado viendo a solas, aunque Demelza no se lo contara. Pero, de repente, Hugh empezó a subir a casa algunos días y quedaba mucho más con él.

No sabía si habría pasado algo entre Demelza y Ross. Quería creer que, si hubiera sido así, ella se lo habría contado. Pero era un tema peliagudo y Caroline le había dicho varias veces que Ross nunca dejaría a Elizabeth por ella, ni por otra. Quizá oír de los labios de su mejor amiga algo tan tajante, le había dolido y había provocado que Demelza no quisiera contarle nada más sobre ese asunto.

Fuera como fuera…tenía que hacer algo para saber qué ocurría y poder ayudarla si estaba en su mano.

Además, el hecho de que Ross hubiera desaparecido del mapa, había provocado que Dwight tampoco estuviera tan presente como antes. Se sentía mal al pensarlo, pero era verdad. Echaba de menos al Dr. Enys. Él le había dicho en varias ocasiones que estaba muy ocupado, y Caroline sabía que era cierto, pues estaba metido en tantos proyectos de trabajo que apenas tenía tiempo libre. Le gustaba tanto él, y todo lo que hacía, que creía que se iba a volver loca, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía perdida ante aquel médico con cara de niño bueno.

Así que, después de mucho pensarlo, aquella noche, mientras cenaban juntas en el salón, salió el nombre de Verity en la conversación y Caroline vio la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a Ross Poldark a relucir.

“Demelza, ¿has hablado con Ross?”

Demelza se puso rígida en el sitio. Levantó un momento la mirada hacia ella y la volvió a bajar hacia su plato.

“No. No hablamos desde hace semanas.”

Caroline no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Eso sí que era extraño. Creía que intercambiaban mensajes a menudo.

Demelza no dijo nada más.

“Ah.” Dijo Caroline, después de beber un trago de agua. “Es que Verity me ha dicho que volvió hace días. Al parecer, debe de estar en Nampara, tomándose unos días de descanso.”

Le pareció que Demelza temblaba un poco. Posó el tenedor sobre el plato y dejó de comer. Se limpió con la servilleta y tragó lo que estaba masticando. Luego asintió.

“Ah.” Frunció el ceño. A Caroline le parecía que sus ojos brillaban más. “No lo sabía.”

“¿No?”

Negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablar.

“Bueno…quizá ha estado muy ocupado.”

Demelza asintió, de nuevo. Le cayó una lágrima traicionera por la mejilla.

Caroline se sintió incómoda, de repente. Había ido demasiado lejos, y no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué le había pasado con Ross?

Alargó una mano y se inclinó para acariciar el antebrazo de Demelza. Sentía haber provocado que su amiga se sintiera triste.

“Cariño, ¿qué pasa?”

Demelza se encogió de hombros. Esa escena ya le resultaba familiar.

“Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hablar conmigo.”

Caroline puso cara de incomprensión. Si algo veía en Ross, era interés en su amiga. Demasiado, de hecho. Cómo la miraba era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. No entendía cómo Demelza no lo veía.

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“Quizá es mejor así. Ross y yo…somos incompatibles. Somos de mundos muy distintos.”

Caroline exageró aún más su gesto pasmado. ¿Acaso vivían en el siglo XVIII?

“¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¿Qué mundos?”

Demelza miró a Caroline; ya no podía ocultar que estaba llorando. Caroline se sentía cada vez peor.

“El mío y…el vuestro.”

_Vuestro._

Caroline iba a hablar, pero Demelza habló primero.

“Ross siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, pero sé por qué lo hace… Es así. No puede evitarlo. Ella tiene razón…soy su obra de caridad, no su amiga.” Demelza empezó a llorar con más ganas.

Caroline soltó también sus cubiertos. Se levantó y fue a ponerse al lado de su amiga. Estaba alucinando con lo que Demelza decía. _¿Ella tiene razón? ¿Quién es ella?_ _¿Obra de caridad?_

“Cariño, sabes que eso no es así, ¿verdad?” Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. “Ross te trata bien, claro, porque es lo que hay que hacer. Pero lo hace porque sois amigos…porque te aprecia. Igual que lo hacemos todos.”

Era como si Demelza hubiera estado aguantando el llanto durante semanas. De repente, como quien dejara escapar el agua de una presa, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a mares.

Caroline le acariciaba la espalda para ayudarla a calmarse. Era una situación extraña. No sabía qué podía haber provocado esa reacción de Demelza, pero nunca había dicho semejante cosa.

No hablaron durante unos minutos. Los sollozos de Demelza cesaron poco a poco y se fue calmando, por fin.

Cuando habló, parecía más serena.

“Caroline, sé que parezco una loca, pero sé por qué lo digo. Ojalá algún día pueda dejar de pensar estas cosas pero después de…” Tragó saliva y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. “En fin, nada. Algún día espero poder devolverle todo lo que me ha dado…devolveros a todos…por lo que habéis hecho por mí. Y Ross…Ross tiene su vida. No quiero que se moleste más por mí.”

“Pero Demelza…”

Demelza se zafó de las manos de Caroline y se levantó lentamente.

“Siento haberme puesto así, Caroline. Soy una tonta.” Su voz seguía siendo aguda y entrecortada por algún sollozo aislado.” Dijo mientras recogía su plato. “No pasa nada por que no me haya avisado… Es mejor así.”

Intentó forzar una sonrisa leve y se fue hacia el fregadero, para huir, según se imaginó Caroline.

¿Se había puesto así porque Ross no la había avisado de que ya estaba en Cornualles? No lo creía. Puede que eso le hubiera molestado, pero ya estaba rara antes de saber que había vuelto.

No entendía a qué venía eso de los dos mundos. Sabía que Demelza tenía sus reservas sobre ciertos aspectos relativos al dinero y a la diferencia que había entre ella y otras personas con las que se relacionaba últimamente, sobre todo a raíz de empezar a vivir con Caroline, pero jamás se imaginó que todo aquello pudiera estar causándole ese daño.

Parecía que hubiera algo más con Ross, por cómo había ido la conversación.

“Demelza, no entiendo muy bien por qué dices eso. ¿Ha pasado algo con Ross?”

“No, no ha pasado nada con él. Es sólo que…aquella noche, en la galería de arte…”

Caroline se quedó esperando a que terminara de hablar.

Tardó un poco en volver a decir algo.

“¿Sabes? Olvídalo. No tiene importancia.” Hizo un ademán desenfadado con la cabeza y luego se giró para meter su plato en el lavavajillas. “Me voy a dormir, ¿vale? Estoy agotada.”

Se fue a su habitación, y Caroline se quedó ahí, con la palabra en la boca, observando cómo Demelza había conseguido escapar del interrogatorio al que le habría gustado someterla.

Algo había pasado el fin de semana en el que ella se fue a Londres que se le escapaba. Ese fin de semana Demelza había trabajado, el sábado, en la galería de arte, y, el domingo, lo había pasado con sus hermanos. Y si no recordaba mal, Ross ya estaba en Estados Unidos entonces.

Se sintió un poco mal cuando supo que trazaría un plan para averiguarlo. No podía evitarlo. Pero lo hacía por Demelza.

* * *

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, suspiró y volvió a dejar correr las lágrimas. Qué estúpida había sido comportándose así delante de Caroline. Ahora no la dejaría en paz, y controlaría mucho más sus estados de ánimo.

Ross había vuelto y no le había dicho nada. Intentó engañarse a sí misma repitiendo que lo que le molestaba es haber oído barbaridades sobre ella de boca de la novia de Ross; pero no, en ese momento estaba así porque él no la había avisado al volver de Nueva York.

¿Se podía ser más incoherente de lo que lo estaba siendo ella?

* * *

C: _Hola, Ross. Espero que todo vaya genial. Estoy organizando una fiesta para celebrar los cinco años de mi firma. Quiero invitar sólo a los clientes especiales y a unos pocos amigos, y he pensado en ti y en Dwight. Me encantaría que vinierais. El próximo sábado, a las siete. Te envío la ubicación del sitio. Anímate ;)_

 _Joder. No, no._ Era lo último que le apetecía en el mundo.

R: _Hola, Caroline. No estoy seguro de poder ir. Tendría que mirarlo. De todas formas, gracias por la invitación!_

Pensó que el intercambio de mensajes con Caroline terminaba ahí. Pero a los pocos minutos, el móvil volvió a vibrar.

C: _Espero que encuentres un hueco para poder asistir_ ;) _Por cierto Ross…Me encantaría hablar contigo, cuando tengas un momento libre._

Ross se extrañó al leer ese mensaje.

R: _De qué?_

C: _De Demelza._

Al leer ese nombre, un zumbido le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

R: _Qué ocurre?_

Nada más escribir ese mensaje, cerró el Whatsapp y buscó el contacto de Caroline, para llamarla.

Estaba enfadado, sí, pero no tanto como para no querer saber lo que le pasaba a Demelza.

* * *

Había sido un día de lo más intenso. Primero, la despedida con Hugh, que se había ido por la tarde a Londres, para volar de ahí a Frankfurt y, desde ahí, a muchos otros destinos. Se sentía rara al pensar que no lo vería en un tiempo. En las últimas tres semanas se habían visto bastante, salvo los últimos días, y porque Hugh tenía muchas cosas que preparar para su viaje, si no, habría estado con ella todo el tiempo que le permitieran sus horarios.

Estaba cada vez más cómoda con él, aunque a veces sentía que quería ir más despacio. Él era encantador y muy cariñoso. Y las cosas con él no eran complicadas. Eso lo hacía más atractivo.

Cuando se dijeron adiós en el portal de Demelza, donde Hugh la había dejado después de comer, incluso se atrevió a decirle que lo echaría de menos. Después de escuchar esas palabras, Hugh pareció irse más contento.

Se hizo prometer que algún día, no muy lejano, lo diría con todo el corazón.

Lo siguiente que complicaba su día era la maldita fiesta de Caroline. Hacía tiempo que Caroline le había informado de su voluntad de hacer una fiesta de celebración del quinto aniversario de la creación de su firma, pero ese era, sin duda, el peor momento para hacerlo. No podía faltar, por supuesto.

Se negó a usar ropa prestada por Caroline. Iría con alguna prenda suya, o compraría algo, pero no quería pedir nada a nadie. Estaba siendo tonta, pero necesitaba hacer las cosas así.

Mientras se arreglaba, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía ir a esa fiesta, porque algo ocurriría, pero no podía negarse. Debía apoyar a Caroline; se lo merecía.

Optó por reutilizar su vestido favorito. Un vestido negro ajustado, de tirantes, que había usado ya en Nochebuena. Era una prenda sencilla, pero elegante, y le quedaba bien.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo y dejó mechones rizados sueltos cayendo por ambas sienes. Usaría unos zapatos de tacón y un bolso que había comprado con Caroline hacía tiempo; sólo tuvo que comprar unos pendientes que hicieran juego con un bonito colgante dorado con forma de corazón que estaba decidida a llevar. Ese colgante era muy especial para ella. Lo había heredado de su madre.

Caroline había estado muy ausente en los días anteriores, inmersa en los preparativos de la fiesta; pero quizá había sido lo mejor, ya que estaba insoportable. Era tan perfeccionista, que se pasaba el día cambiando de opinión y traía de cabeza al resto de los trabajadores.

Demelza le prometió que iría un rato antes del inicio de la fiesta para ayudar con las cosas de última hora, por eso se encontraba ya de camino hacia allí, aunque fuera muy pronto todavía.

El local era muy bonito y la decoración era maravillosa. Se notaba la mano de obra de Caroline, que tenía un gusto exquisito. Demelza fue preguntando aquí y allá si podía ayudar en algo, pero ya estaba casi todo listo. El personal de catering andaba de un lado a otro, resolviendo los problemas que iban surgiendo.

Demelza volvió a pensar en la noche de la galería de arte. Al menos, esta vez estaba en el otro lado, por cortesía de su mejor amiga Caroline. Se preguntó, durante una milésima de segundo, qué habrían dicho Elizabeth y su amiga si la hubieran visto ahí.

Cuando quedaban veinte minutos para que empezaran a llegar los invitados, la asistente de Caroline, Violet, se acercó a ella y le puso una copa de _champagne_ en la mano. Demelza lo agradeció; necesitaba algo para calmar los nervios. Seguía pensando que no era buena idea estar ahí.

Para cuando se le acercó Caroline, que se había cambiado de ropa y estaba espectacular, con un vestido largo, azul, Demelza ya iba por la segunda copa de _champagne_. Caroline cogió otra copa de una bandeja cercana y brindó con Demelza mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, seguía intentando controlarlo todo.

Sabía que Verity no vendría, porque tenía un compromiso previo; eso eliminaba cualquier opción de sentirse cómoda con alguien conocido, así que debería esforzarse en hablar con los invitados de Caroline.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los primeros, Demelza fue saludando a los que le parecieron más accesibles. No era consciente de lo mucho que estaba bebiendo, porque, tan pronto se acababa la copa que tenía en la mano, le ponían otra en su lugar.

Hacía un buen rato que Demelza había perdido de vista a Caroline. Decidió dar un paseo entre los invitados, para ver si la encontraba. A su paso, sonreía a la gente. Algunos le sonaban y, a otros, no los conocía de nada, pero los saludaba igualmente.

Por casualidad, miró hacia la puerta de entrada y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver quién entraba en ese momento.

Dwight y Ross.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado. ¿Por qué Caroline no le había dicho nada? Tenía ganas de matarla.

Como si hubiera detectado el peligro, Caroline apareció detrás de ella. Demelza se giró y le echó una mirada cargada de significado.

“¿Qué hace Ross aquí?”

“Lo he invitado yo…A él y a Dwight.”

Demelza empezó a temblar. Últimamente le ocurría siempre que alguien le sacaba en la conversación a Ross, pero, en ese momento, sabiendo que él estaba ahí, a pocos metros, era algo casi incontrolable.

“¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?” Tenía hasta ganas de echarse a llorar. _Contrólate, por favor._

“Fue algo de última hora…” No le creía ni una palabra. “Y…porque quizá no habrías venido si te lo hubiera dicho.”

Por supuesto que no habría ido. Demelza sintió un enfado irracional hacia su amiga. Estaba segura de que lo había hecho queriendo.

Miró hacia abajo y respiró hondo varias veces. Intentaba transmitir a su cuerpo el mensaje de que se calmara.

De pronto, volvió a mirar hacia arriba. Ross y Dwight hablaban y miraban hacia todos lados, buscando a Caroline, imaginó Demelza. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella…

“Elizabeth no vendrá.” Caroline le había leído la mente.

“¿Por qué lo sabes?”

“Puede que su invitación se haya perdido.” Caroline le dio un sorbo a su copa, mirando hacia otro lado.

Demelza suspiró de nuevo.

“¿Por qué me haces esto?”

“¿Hacerte, qué?

“Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, Caroline.”

Caroline abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

“Demelza…nadie te obliga a hablar con él si no quieres, ni a ser su amiga. Tenía que invitarlo, compréndelo. Su familia y la mía se conocen, y su prima es una de mis mejores amigas. Y además…ha venido Dwight con él.”

Demelza se giró hacia un camarero que pasaba por ahí y cogió otra copa. Bebió unos cuantos sorbos. No creía una palabra de lo que decía Caroline. Excepto lo de Dwight, claro. Estaba segura de que su amiga se sentía feliz de tenerlo ahí.

Como por instinto, Demelza volvió a mirarlos. Ross saludaba a varias personas y sonreía cordialmente, aunque su gesto se mantenía un poco serio. Estaba tan guapo como siempre. La última vez que lo vio, fue a través de la cámara del ordenador, estaba afeitado y a miles de kilómetros. Ahora estaba ahí, muy cerca, sin afeitar, impecablemente vestido. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar como lo había hecho siempre. El corazón le latía fuerte, la boca se le secó y sus manos no conseguían encontrar el lugar idóneo donde posarse.

Y entonces él, quizá notando que alguien lo miraba, levantó la vista hacia ella.

Cuando se miraron, por un momento, el mundo volvió a detenerse.

* * *

No sabía qué demonios lo había llevado a aceptar la invitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y, cuando la vio ahí, mirándolo a él, supo que estaba donde debía estar esa noche. Había sido un estúpido por creer que podría mantener la calma cuando la viera. Estaba preciosa. Era preciosa. Y la había echado de menos.

Ross intentó descifrar la actitud de Demelza mientras se miraban ¿Estaba enfadada?

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto. Sólo mantuvieron el contacto visual hasta que Ross tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia Dwight, que le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Se dirigían hasta donde estaban ellas, Caroline y Demelza. A él se le daba bien ocultar sus emociones, pero no sabía si podría disimular que estaba nervioso. En el fondo, seguía molesto con la situación, con el hecho de que Demelza lo hubiera ignorado y, sobre todo, estaba molesto consigo mismo, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Lo que importaba era verla, por fin, y hablar con ella.

Caroline le había dicho en aquella llamada de teléfono que Demelza estaba muy rara desde hacía unas semanas. Justo desde el momento en que él había empezado a percibir lo mismo. Desde aquel fin de semana en el que trabajó en la inauguración de una galería de arte.

También le contó que había hablado específicamente de él y había dicho algo sobre una obra de caridad. Eso fue lo que más le preocupó.

No entendía por qué Caroline hacía eso. Ella era, si no amiga, al menos conocida de Elizabeth y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, mediando para que ellos dos volvieran a hablar.

Había estado pensando en esa llamada cada día. No entendía qué le podía haber ocurrido a Demelza. Y no sabía qué es lo que había hecho él para provocarlo.

No había querido contactar con ella antes de la fiesta, quizá por cobardía, o por prudencia. Un reencuentro en un ámbito social sería más distendido y correrían menos riesgo de hacer o decir cosas extrañas.

Y entonces, allí estaban los dos, frente a frente, rodeados de gente, pero plenamente conscientes de la presencia del otro, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Gracias a Dios, Caroline habló primero.

“¡Dwight! ¡Ross! ¡Qué alegría teneros aquí!” Caroline estaba realmente espectacular. Y parecía feliz, como una niña pequeña. Quizá la presencia de Dwight tuviera algo que ver en ese estado de ánimo. “¿Puedo ofreceros algo para beber?”

Dwight, que estaba al corriente de todo por las dos partes, supuso Ross, también intentó ayudar a romper el hielo.

“Este sitio es estupendo, Caroline. ¡Menudo poder de convocatoria!” Dijo, acercándose a ella para darle un pequeño abrazo. Luego se acercó a Demelza e hizo lo mismo con ella. “Demelza, me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Qué tal estáis?”

Caroline se encargó de contestar. Se acercó a Ross y también lo abrazó. Demelza sonreía, aunque parecía un poco tensa. Los dos sabían lo que venía a continuación. Se miraron de nuevo, esta vez ambos sonrieron e inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ross tenía unas ganas tremendas de acercarse a ella, de tocarla, de abrazarla…

Dio un paso hacia ella y extendió su mano. Ella la miró y la estrechó. No como un saludo. Sólo las mantuvieron unidas y Ross le dio un apretón cariñoso.

Demelza sonrió levemente como respuesta a ese gesto y Ross no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más a ella para darle un abrazo. No era el abrazo que habría querido darle, pero era mejor que nada.

Tenerla tan cerca era lo mejor que le había pasado en las últimas semanas. No era consciente de hasta qué punto la había echado de menos. El hecho de tener la oportunidad de volver a aspirar el olor de su pelo, o notar el contacto de su piel suave, y de verla sonreír en vivo y en directo, hacía que su sangre fluyera con fuerza por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento, estaba muy vivo. Creyó notar cómo temblaba envuelta en su abrazo.

Aparcó en un rincón de su mente los malos pensamientos de los últimos días, el mal humor y los celos. Ni siquiera pensó en Elizabeth, aunque sí se preguntó si Hugh estaría por ahí. Le extrañaba no verlo en la fiesta, con ella.

“Me alegro mucho de verte, Demelza.” Dijo al separarse, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Demelza bajó la vista hacia sus manos un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

“Y yo de verte a ti, Ross.” Contestó, por fin. “Me enteré hace unos días de que habías vuelto de Nueva York. ¿Fue todo bien?”

Por alguna razón, Ross se lo tomó como un reproche.

“Sí, todo fue bien. Al final ya tenía muchas ganas de volver…” Ross miró hacia el suelo. “Perdona por no haberte avisado…He estado ocupado.”

_Mentiroso._

“No pasa nada, Ross. De verdad.” Dijo ella, sonriendo cordialmente.

Pero sí que pasaba. Claro que habría querido avisarla. Pero ella se había alejado, y cuando quiso ir a verla, estaba con Hugh, y no se atrevió ni siquiera a salir del coche.

Dwight y Caroline asistían a este intercambio un tanto incómodos, así que Caroline decidió intervenir.

“¡Bueno, chicos, qué bien estar todos juntos de nuevo!” Dijo, en un tono jovial un tanto forzado. A continuación se volvió hacia Dwight y lo agarró del brazo. “Por cierto, Dwight, ¿me acompañas un momento? Quiero presentarte a alguien…” Dwight miró a Ross excusándose por dejarlo abandonado mientras Caroline tiraba de él. Demelza había bajado la cabeza y se miraba las manos otra vez.

Ross no estaba seguro de si era una estrategia para estar a solas con Dwight o si su intención era dejarlos solos a ellos, pero tuvo que reconocer que era bastante manipuladora.

Cuando estuvieron ya los dos solos, volvieron a mirarse, tímidos, como dos niños avergonzados.

“Hola, Ross.” Dijo ella, como si se saludaran por primera vez.

Ross sonrió. El fuego que había sentido en el corazón, rabioso y dañino, había dejado paso a otro más reconfortante.

“Hola, Demelza.”

No sabía cómo empezar la conversación que quería tener con ella.

“¿Qué tal estás?” Poco arriesgado, pero consideró que era la mejor manera de empezar.

“Bien. ¿Y tú?”

“Bien, también.”

Se miraron en silencio. Los dos estaban mintiendo. Antes de que Ross pudiera volver a decir algo, Demelza habló.

“Creo que voy a ir al baño y a servirme algo más de beber. ¿Nos vemos luego?”

Ross sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

“Sí, claro… Nos vemos luego.”

Acto seguido, Demelza se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Estaba huyendo. No quería estar a solas con él.

Estaba claro que, fuera lo que fuera, tenía un problema con él. Pero ¿qué es lo que había hecho?

Cuando se vio solo, entre tanta gente desconocida, en un ambiente festivo en el que él estaba lejos de sentirse cómodo, se arrepintió de haber llamado a Caroline y de haber caído en su trampa.

* * *

Dwight lo había escuchado asombrado. Tampoco él se explicaba lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Demelza para comportarse así. Su humor no hacía más que empeorar. No veía el momento de marcharse. Y también estaba cada vez más agobiado. Estaba seguro de que Demelza lo estaba evitando; ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de eso.

No la había vuelto a ver. Había demasiada gente en esa maldita fiesta y, aunque Demelza era fácil de ver con su llamativo pelo rojo, se estaba escondiendo muy bien.

“¿Vas a intentar volver a hablar con ella?” Dwight parecía un poco preocupado.

“Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no?” Contestó Ross con amargura.

“¿Vas a decirle…?”

“¿Lo de Elizabeth?” Contestó Ross antes de que Dwight formulara la pregunta. “No, y tú tampoco vas a decir nada.”

Dwight abrió mucho los ojos y asintió. Parecía no querer contrariar a su amigo, que lo miraba muy serio.

Caroline apareció de la nada y se colocó entre los dos. Dejó a un lado las formalidades y los disimulos y habló directamente a Ross.

“¿Qué tal con Demelza?”

La mirada que le echó Ross fue toda la contestación que necesitó Caroline.

“¿Qué hago aquí? Demelza no quiere ni verme.”

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y Ross sintió un poco de fasitido.

“Claro que quiere verte. No está enfadada. No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa pero…no es enfado. Está triste, y sólo sé que tiene algo que ver contigo.”

“¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?”

“Hablar con ella. Creo que eres el único que puede hacer algo.”

Ross apretó la mandíbula y suspiró. Iba a pagar caras las consecuencias de esa noche. Finalmente asintió. En realidad, él era el primero que quería volver a la normalidad con Demelza. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Caroline sonrió satisfecha.

“Está en la terraza del piso de arriba. La he dejado ahí hace unos minutos. Está esperando a que le lleve algo de beber.” Sí que era manipuladora. “No la dejes beber más, por cierto. Ya lleva unas cuantas copas de _champagne_ encima.”

Ross se despidió de Dwight, que lo miraba como si Ross se fuera a la guerra, y de Caroline, que le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo, para animarlo.

* * *

Buscó las escaleras y subió al piso de arriba, lentamente. No sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero esta vez no se le escaparía.

La encontró en el balcón, de espaldas, mirando hacia la calle. No parecía haberlo oído llegar.

“¿Se puede?”

Demelza se dio la vuelta y abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a la calle.

“Claro, Ross.”

Ross se colocó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, para no intimidarla, ni molestarla.

Estuvieron unos segundos callados y, luego, los dos giraron la cabeza y se miraron. Demelza tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios.

“¿Puedo saber por qué me evitas?”

No se iba a andar con medias tintas.

Demelza negó con la cabeza, apoyó las manos sobre la barandilla del balcón y miró hacia abajo.

“No te evito, Ross…”

“Sí, me evitas. No lo niegues.” No quería sonar enfadado, pero no podía evitar estar serio.

Demelza lo miró y, durante unos segundos, pareció intentar leer algo en los ojos de Ross. Mientras él se perdía en los suyos, que esa noche eran verdes e imposibles. Notó como la expresión de su propia cara iba relajándose a medida que pasaban los segundos.

No podía negar que sentía algo por ella. Algo muy distinto a lo que había sentido por otras mujeres.

“¿Estás enfadado conmigo?” Arrastraba un poco las palabras. Efecto del alcohol, probablemente.

Sí, lo estaba. O lo había estado. Pero en ese momento, no.

“¡No!” Bueno, técnicamente sí. “Demelza…Creo que no podría enfadarme contigo” Elizabeth tenía razón con eso de que era débil. A veces sí, pero por buenas razones.

Demelza lo miró otra vez y arrugó la frente. Ross ya temía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar y las lágrimas no tardaron en asomar.

“Creo que es mejor que me vaya, Ross. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?"

Ella hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero Ross agarró una de sus muñecas y la detuvo. La acercó hacia él y colocó sus manos en sus brazos, reteniéndola casi sin hacer fuerza.

Estaban muy cerca y se miraban a los ojos, intensamente. Ross frunció el ceño, pero no de enfado. Le rompía el corazón verla así de triste. ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho él para que ella estuviera así? No lo soportaba.

“Demelza.” No la soltaba. Lentamente subió las manos por sus brazos hacia los hombros y, de ahí, hacia su cara. Colocó una mano en cada mejilla y secó sus lágrimas. Era el momento más íntimo que habían tenido nunca. “No te vayas, por favor. Déjame saber qué es lo que ocurre. Dime qué es lo que he hecho…”

Ella lo miraba, entre asustada y suplicante. Quizá quería escapar corriendo, pero él no quería dejarla ir. Sólo la soltaría si ella se lo pedía. Estaban muy cerca. Ella olía un poco a alcohol.

Después de un minuto, Demelza subió sus manos y las posó sobre las de Ross, con suavidad. Ese contacto era muy reconfortante en ese momento. Después de todo, parecía no rechazarlo por completo.

Mantuvieron sus manos, unas encima de otras, unos segundos más y luego Demelza se zafó con suavidad del contacto de Ross. Las manos le ardían aún cuando las colocó a cada lado de su propio cuerpo. Necesitaba tocarla otra vez.

Finalmente, Demelza habló.

“No has hecho nada, Ross. Es todo culpa mía… Últimamente he estado un poco triste, pero es cosa mía.”

Se giró y volvió a mirar hacia la calle.

Ross mantuvo su cuerpo girado hacia el de ella.

“¿Quieres contarme por qué estás triste?”

Demelza tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente asintió.

“He estado pensando un poco en mi vida…en nuestras vidas. Somos tan diferentes.”

Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿Diferentes? ¿Quiénes?”

Demelza seguía sin mirarlo.

“Tú y yo. Y Caroline, y Verity, y…” Dejó de hablar. Ross no encontraba sentido a lo que decía. ¿Sería el alcohol?

“¿A qué te refieres, Demelza?” Ross tuvo la tentación de posar sus manos sobre su cintura y hacerla girar para volver a estar frente a frente.

“Yo no debería estar aquí. No he hecho más que daros problemas y dolores de cabeza. Tú…tú me has ayudado mucho y me has abierto las puertas a una vida que…que hace meses no podía imaginar. Y te lo agradezco.” Giró un momento la cabeza, lo miró brevemente y asintió, luego volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. “Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero creo que debo alejarme.”

“¿Alejarte? ¿De quién?”

“De ti.”

Ross sintió como si el corazón se le hubiera caído del pecho. Ya no podía controlarse más. La agarró con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

“¿Por qué te quieres alejar de mí, Demelza?” Le dolían los músculos de la cara, de la tensión. “Yo no quiero que lo hagas, ¿me escuchas?”

De repente se había convertido en una necesidad que ella entendiese que la necesitaba, que no quería perderla, aunque fuera como amiga.

Demelza asintió y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas más. Ross volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

“Demelza, por favor, explícame de qué va todo esto. No entiendo nada…” Tenía ganas de besar cada centímetro de su cara.

“¿No sabes nada?”

Eso sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Qué debía saber?

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?”

Demelza intentó girar la cabeza, que estaba aprisionada entre las manos de Ross. Esta vez no las apartaría. Cuando se dio por vencida, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. De nuevo tenía esa expresión interrogativa, como si estuviera intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

“No tiene importancia.”

_¿Qué?_

_“_ Sí que la tiene. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber?” Se dio cuenta de su tono suplicante.

Por fin, la soltó.

Parecía dubitativa. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

“Hace unas semanas…”

“El fin de semana en el que trabajaste en la galería de arte.” La interrumpió Ross, para dejar claro que ambos sabían de qué hablaban.

“Sí.” Demelza tragó saliva. “Aquella noche, mientras trabajaba, oí algo…que me dolió.”

Ross inclinó la cabeza, esperando a que Demelza continuara su relato. Como no dijo nada, Demelza siguió hablando.

“Un par de personas que nos conocían…dijeron cosas un poco extrañas sobre mí…sobre nosotros.” A Ross no se le pasó por alto cómo dijo lo de _un par de personas_.

“¿Quiénes? ¿Qué dijeron?”

Demelza le contó lo que había oído y Ross sintió como si el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Así que de eso iba lo de la _obra de caridad_ que le había dicho Caroline. Con razón se había preocupado Caroline por su amiga.

Todo eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Y estaba seguro de que no le había dicho todo lo que ocurrió, ni toda la verdad sobre lo que oyó.

“Demelza, escúchame, por favor. Todo eso que escuchaste es una mierda, ¿lo sabes, verdad? En el fondo lo sabes. Dime que lo sabes, por favor...”

Demelza miró hacia abajo y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Ross la abrazó. Esta vez la abrazó fuerte, con todo su corazón. Posó una mano sobre su espalda y, con la otra, acariciaba su pelo.

“Oh, Ross…” Notaba los sollozos salir del pecho de Demelza, que se agitaba, y rebotaban en el de Ross. “Yo no quiero ser…una carga. Yo no quiero ser eso. Quiero ser…tu amiga.”

_Demelza, tú eres más que eso. Eres maravillosa. Eres…_

“Demelza, tú eres mi amiga. Tú y yo somos amigos. Eres parte de mi mundo, y yo del tuyo.” _Tú eres mi mundo. En este momento, lo eres._ “ Jamás, jamás, te trataría con condescendencia. Te respeto y te admiro demasiado como para hacer eso.” Se apartó un momento de ella y la miró a los ojos. “Lo que hago, lo hago porque quiero, porque puedo y porque eres…mi amiga.”

“Te devolveré todo lo que te debo. Te lo prometo, Ross.” Dijo Demelza entre sollozos. “Siempre te estaré agradecida…”

“No tienes que devolverme nada. Tú ya me das muchísimo más de lo que merezco” _Demelza, mi Demelza_. Colocó uno de sus dedos bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. “Cada día, con tu sonrisa, con tus historias, con tu paciencia…” Demelza sonrió ante sus palabras. El cuerpo de Ross se relajó un poco con esa sonrisa. “Por favor, dime que me crees.”

Se acercó a ella. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Ross fue suficientemente civilizado como para pensar en Hugh en ese momento. Esa fue la única razón por la que no la besó.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Demelza, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, esperando a que ella contestara.

“Sí, Ross. Te creo.”

Su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo normal. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Bueno, había algo más…

“Prométeme que no vas a volver a alejarte. No al menos sin una buena razón, y sin explicármelo.”

Notó cómo la cabeza de Demelza se movía ligeramente en lo que parecía un gesto de asentimiento.

“Ross...”

Seguían pegados, frente con frente. Las manos de Ross se posaron sobre la cintura de ella.

“¿Sí?” Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en semanas.

“Me alegro de que estés aquí. Cornualles te ha echado de menos.”

Los dos se rieron, con complicidad. No se separaron.

“Y yo he echado de menos Cornualles.”

Pero ya había vuelto a casa. Por fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda. 
> 
> Este capítulo es más largo de lo habitual, pero tenía ganas de hacer que Demelza y Ross dejaran de estar tristes.
> 
> Y, ¿sabéis qué?
> 
> Hoy es mi cumpleaños :)
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;) Pronto más.


	37. Cada uno en su sitio

“Te llevo a casa.”

No era una pregunta.

Seguían en el balcón, unidos en su particular abrazo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero no quería separarse de él.

Ross le había dicho cosas muy bonitas y, desde el momento en el que las escuchó, se quedó más tranquila. Se preguntaba si su estado de ánimo, tan mustio en las últimas semanas, se debía al hecho de que las palabras de aquellas dos arpías le habían roto un poco el corazón, más que a otra cosa. Sabía que Ross estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, pero nunca se había sentido tan indigna de él como cuando las escuchó hablar a ellas.

Y sin embargo, todo lo que le había dicho, y su manera de mirarla, y de acariciarla…Todo eso significaba algo, pero ella no se atrevía a preguntarlo, ni creía tener el derecho de hacerlo.

“Sí.”

Ross suspiró y se separó de ella.

“Voy a decirle a Dwight que nos vamos.” Tal como lo dijo, parecía que no pensara invitarlo a irse con ellos.

Demelza asintió. Ella hablaría con Caroline. No le apetecía enfrentarse a sus preguntas, pero, antes de irse quería, al menos, agradecerle lo que había hecho, aunque se hubiera pasado un poco de la raya.

“¿Nos vemos en la entrada, en diez minutos?”

“En diez minutos.” Ross sonrió. Parecía un poco más contento.

Se apartó para dejarla pasar y bajaron las escaleras, ella delante y él detrás. Demelza se esforzaba por caminar sin tropezarse. El alcohol había hecho de las suyas y su equilibrio dejaba mucho que desear.

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, se despidieron con una sonrisa y se separaron.

Caroline estaba tan ocupada, atendiendo a todo el mundo, que no tuvo tiempo de hacer demasiadas preguntas.

“Entonces, ¿habéis hablado?”

Demelza asintió.

“¿Y has llorado?”

Volvió a asentir.

“Pero está todo bien, ¿no?”

“Todo bien.”

“¿Y piensas contarme lo que ha pasado para que hayáis llegado a este punto? Creo que me lo he ganado.” Puso su cara más angelical.

“Algún día, Caroline…Pero hoy no. Me voy a casa, y tú te vas a hacer caso a tus invitados.”

Caroline iba a protestar, pero Demelza la ignoró.

“Necesito irme a descansar. Estoy agotada.”

“Y un poco bebida.”

Demelza soltó una risa tonta y asintió.

“¿Te lleva Ross a casa?”

“Sí.” Miró hacia otro lado. Sentía los ojos de Caroline sobre ella.

Esperó un poco antes de volver a hablar.

“Dem…Ten cuidado, ¿vale?”

No hacía falta que ninguna de las dos dijera nada más. Hugh y Elizabeth no estaban ahí, pero existían.

“Gracias, Caroline.”

Demelza abrazó a Caroline y, luego, se dirigió a la entrada.

Ross ya la estaba esperando, apoyado en una columna, con aire distraído. Demelza sonrió.

* * *

Acababa de aparcar cerca de casa de Demelza. Paró el coche, pero ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de salir de él.

Habían ido callados durante todo el viaje. Se miraron, sin prisa por mirar hacia otro lado. Únicamente los alumbraba la luz de una farola cercana.

“Me alegro de estar en casa.” Dijo él. Se sentía en paz, después de semanas de mucho trabajo, de viajes largos e incertidumbre. Pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Demelza lo había puesto muy nervioso.

“¿Cómo fue todo allí?” La voz de Demelza era suave. Hablaba casi en un susurro.

“Bien. Todo salió como deseábamos.”

Demelza asintió y sonrió.

“Estaba segura de que lo harías bien.”

“¿Tanto confías en mí?” Ross también sonrió cuando ella volvió a asentir. “Sin embargo, has dudado de mí por otros motivos.”

Demelza suspiró y miró un momento hacia delante.

“En realidad, he dudado más de mí que de ti” Volvió a mirarlo a él, con una expresión más triste.

No quería verla llorar otra vez.

“¿Por qué?”

Permaneció callada. No parecía que fuera a contestar a esa pregunta.

“¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado sobre lo que escuchaste aquella noche?”

Demelza se encogió de hombros.

“No lo recuerdo bien.” ¿Mentía? “No me apetece pensar en ello.”

Ross miró hacia el volante y asintió.

“¿Me crees?”

“¿Creerte?” Preguntó Demelza, con los ojos cerrados.

“Lo que te he dicho antes, en el balcón.”

“Sí, Ross.”

Alargó la mano y la posó sobre la de Ross, que estaba apoyada en la palanca de cambios.

Ross miró a sus manos unidas. ¿Por qué había llegado Demelza a su vida? ¿Para ser su amiga?

“No me vuelvas a hacer esto. No te alejes.” Habló en un susurro ronco.

“No lo haré, Ross.”

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, Demelza estaba dormida. Cogió su mano con mucho cuidado, se inclinó y la besó.

“…Ross.” Dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos.

“Vamos, Señorita Carne. La acompaño a casa.”

Salió del coche y fue a abrir la puerta de Demelza, que salió con más torpeza de la habitual. Ross agarró su mano y tiró de ella, para ayudarla. De repente, notó el cuerpo de Demelza pegado al suyo. Sus caderas, sus muslos… Miró hacia sus pies. Llevaba unos tacones bastante altos y, por cómo la había visto caminar, le resultaban molestos.

“¿Te duelen los pies?”

Demelza levantó la vista y asintió, medio dormida.

“Muchísimo.”

“Saca las llaves de tu casa.”

Demelza abrió los ojos completamente y arrugó la frente.

“Tú sácalas.”

Haciendo una mueca de incomprensión, buscó en su pequeño bolso y sacó las llaves. Una vez que las vio, Ross se agachó para coger en volandas a Demelza.

“¡¡Ross!!”

Se rio. Era más fácil llevarla hasta el portal cargando con ella que haciéndola caminar. Entre los tacones y el alcohol, su equilibrio era casi inexistente.

“Shh…No grites, o despertarás a todo el barrio.”

“¡Ross!” Parecía un poco indignada, pero se reía. “¡Estás loco!”

“Pesas menos que mi maletín de trabajo, Demelza.”

Cerró la puerta del coche con la cadera y caminó con ella hacia el portal. Le gustaba sentir el peso de Demelza en sus brazos. Aprovechó para aspirar el olor de su pelo una vez más. Era exactamente como lo recordaba.

Cuando estuvieron frente al portal. Ross se agachó un poco para permitir que Demelza introdujera la llave en la cerradura. Era una estampa bastante peculiar.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, la dejó en el suelo con suavidad y se rieron en voz baja.

“Estás chapado a la antigua, Ross Poldark.”

“Joshua tendría algo que decir al respecto.”

Demelza inclinó la cabeza con un gesto tierno.

“¿Qué tal está tu padre? Verity ya me dijo que iba a ir a verlo con frecuencia mientras tú estuvieras fuera.”

Ross la miró detenidamente antes de contestar. Por supuesto, ella era de las que recordaba esos detalles. 

“Está bien, aunque estos días está un poco harto de mí. Creo que está deseando que me vuelva a Nueva York.” Mientras decía eso, miraba al suelo y se reía.

Demelza abrió la boca.

“¿Y eso por qué?”

“Puede que haya estado un poco cascarrabias desde que llegué.”

Demelza sonrió con aire culpable y se sonrojó. Ross levantó una mano y rozó su mejilla con los dedos. Su piel era suave, y más después de las lágrimas.

“Eh, pero Jud y Prudie ni se han dado cuenta.” Inclinó la cabeza y mostró su sonrisa genuina. Esa que Verity le había dicho que dejara de utilizar cuando comían juntos en un restaurante, o las camareras no se centrarían en tomarles nota.

Se quedaron callados un segundo y luego se echaron a reír los dos, demasiado fuerte para esas horas de la noche.

“Shh…” Demelza puso un dedo sobre la boca para mandarlo callar.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones esa noche, y ahora estaban los dos solos, frente a la puerta del ascensor, riéndose como unos adolescentes. Ross no tenía ningunas ganas de despedirse de ella y parecía que ella tampoco tuviera mucha prisa.

Pero alguien tenía que ser el primero en romper el hechizo.

“No hace falta que me acompañes hasta arriba, Ross. Nadie me va a atacar en este minuto que me queda para llegar a casa.” Dijo, mientras se inclinaba un poco para intentar quitarse un zapato.

Casi perdió el equilibrio, así que se agarró al hombro de Ross, que colocó una mano sobre su cintura. Se quitó primero un zapato, y luego el otro y los cogió con una mano.

Cuando se volvieron a mirar, la frente de ella estaba a la altura de la boca de él. Así que la besó.

Aunque no fuera suficiente, en ese momento se conformaba con ese beso, y con saber que todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos.

“Buenas noches, Demelza.”

Demelza suspiró. La mano de ella seguía posada sobre el hombro de Ross, y la de él, no se había movido de su cintura.

“Buenas noches, Ross.” Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“Avísame cuando estés en casa.”

Demelza puso los ojos en blanco y pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta del ascensor. Luego sonrió y se metió en él.

Ahí acababa esa noche para ellos. Con ella desapareciendo detrás de la puerta del ascensor.

Si fuera más valiente, y si no tuviera conciencia, se habría metido con ella en el ascensor y la habría acompañado hasta la puerta de casa, donde le habría robado un beso con la esperanza de que lo dejara pasar. Detrás de ese beso, habrían venido unos cuantos más, habrían ignorado el resto de la casa y habrían ido directos a su habitación, donde, con un poco de suerte, un rato después estaría quitándole ese vestido que tanto le gustaba, para centrarse en el resto de su cuerpo.

Sabía que más tarde, cuando estuviera en Nampara, no dejaría de verla al cerrar los ojos, imaginándosela junto a él, entre las sábanas de su cama.

Pero tendría que conformarse con el mensaje de que había llegado bien a casa.

* * *

Verity había ido a comer con ellos a Nampara.

Después de la comida, fueron los dos a pasear hasta la playa, para tomar un poco el aire. Aquel día era frío, pero la lluvia les había dado un respiro.

“Entonces, ¿ya sabes lo que le pasaba a Demelza?”

Ross asintió. Estaban los dos quietos, sobre la arena, mirando hacia el horizonte.

“¿Puedo preguntar qué era?”

Le daba rabia tener que repetir lo que Demelza le había contado, pero prefería que Verity también estuviera al tanto, por si alguna vez volvía a surgir algún problema con ese asunto.

“El fin de semana que trabajó de camarera en la inauguración de una galería de arte…”

“¿Cuándo?” Lo interrumpió Verity.

“El sábado de la semana en la que os fuisteis de compras.”

Verity abrió la boca y asintió. Ross continuó hablando.

“Al parecer oyó que dos personas que la conocían, hablaban sobre ella.”

Verity frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando fijamente al vacío.

“¿Qué dijeron?”

“Hablaron de su padre borracho, de la paliza que le dio delante de mí y de lo oportuno de mi presencia en aquel pub esa noche.”

Verity se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida por lo que estaba oyendo.

“Dieron a entender que era una oportunista y yo, un pobre idiota que la ha convertido en su causa benéfica. Que le he abierto las puertas de _nuestro mundo_ y ella se ha aprovechado de ello.”

Verity lo miró a él, con los ojos muy abiertos, como preguntando si…

“Sí, eso también te incluye a ti. Tú también has caído en sus redes, como Caroline, como Dwight, o como…Hugh.” Dijo Ross, arqueando las cejas.

“¡Pero si Demelza es puro amor desinteresado!”

“Eso pienso yo, pero ella se lamenta de haber escuchado eso. Me dijo algo así como que era escoria.” Miró hacia el suelo y removió la arena con un pie. Le enfadaba pensar en eso. “Y estoy seguro de que oyó algo más, pero no me lo ha querido contar.”

“Pobre Demelza…” Verity negó con la cabeza. “¿Te ha dicho quiénes eran esas personas?”

“No, dice que no las vio, sólo las oyó.” Tenía la sensación de que eso era una mentira.

De repente, Verity se envaró y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

“Un momento, Ross…¿cuándo dices que fue aquello?”

Ross hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

“El sábado siguiente a haberos ido de compras juntas. Yo estaba ya en Nueva York.”

“¿Y en qué galería fue?”

“En una que han abierto muy cerca de la catedral. No recuerdo el nombre.”

Verity volvió a taparse la boca con una mano y se giró para mirar a Ross.

“Oh, ¡Por Dios, Ross!” Parecía muy impresionada. “¡Creo que ya sé por qué no te lo ha contado!”

Ross frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándola, esperando una explicación. Notó cómo se aceleraba su corazón.

“Hace no mucho me encontré a Ruth Teague cerca de la oficina.” Ross arrugó la nariz, como siempre hacía cuando escuchaba su nombre. “Por cortesía, le pregunté un poco sobre su vida y me contó muchas cosas, demasiadas, en realidad…” Verity le hizo una seña a Ross para que la dejara acabar. “Cuando hablamos de sus actividades sociales, me dijo que le había dado pena no coincidir con gente conocida en inauguración de una galería de arte a la que había ido hacía poco…”

Ross la miró. Al fin lo comprendía. Ruth Teague era el tipo de persona que diría esas cosas tan despreciables de otro ser humano. Y lo conocía a él…pero a ella no, ¿verdad? Quizá le sonase porque Demelza salía con Hugh Armitage, y Ruth había sido la encargada de difundir el cotilleo en su círculo de amigos. Cada vez le daba más asco esa mujer.

Verity interrumpió sus pensamientos.

“…Y después añadió que se había alegrado de, al menos, estar con una amiga de confianza allí.”

Ross volvió a mirarla. _¿Quién?_

“Elizabeth.”

* * *

Eran casi las diez de la noche, pero le daba igual molestar. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Un vecino entraba al mismo tiempo que él y, como lo conocía, lo dejó pasar sin esperar a llamar al timbre.

Tocó la puerta a golpes. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se enfadaba.

Oyó pasos detrás de la puerta y a alguien acercándose a la mirilla.

Volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte.

“Sé que estás ahí ¡Abre!”

Oyó cómo se abría el cerrojo de la puerta. De pronto, tuvo a Elizabeth frente a él, con el batín de dormir, de encaje, las piernas desnudas, y el pelo revuelto. Al parecer, la había sacado de la cama.

“¡Ross! ¿Qué haces aquí?” Parecía verdaderamente sorprendida. Miró a un lado y a otro del rellano, para comprobar que estaban solos.

“Quiero hablar contigo.”

Elizabeth parecía un poco tensa y dudó un poco antes de hacer un gesto para invitarlo a entrar a casa. El negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de entrar.

“Bien, entonces, tú dirás.”

Ross respiró hondo. Había pensado muchas cosas en el camino desde Nampara hasta la ciudad. Se iba a esforzar por hablar con una serenidad que no sentía por dentro. No quería perder los papeles, porque con Elizabeth era contraproducente.

“He venido a decirte que he vuelto a pensar en lo que hablamos cuando volví de Nueva York.”

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y puso una mueca desafiante. Se llevó una mano a la cintura y cambió de postura, hasta parecer más arrogante de lo habitual.

“¿Te lo has pensado mejor?”

“Sí. Antes de marcharte me dijiste que hablaríamos cuando hubiera recapacitado.” Ella asintió al escuchar esas palabras. “Pues bien. He recapacitado.”

“¿Y?”

“Que sigo pensando que no te eché de menos. Y hace tiempo que no lo hago. Ni lo haré.” Por la cara que puso, eso no era lo que esperaba oír. “Que no sólo eres egoísta y egocéntrica…también eres superficial y arrogante.”

Elizabeth retiró la mano de la cintura y cambió su postura hacia una más defensiva.

“Ross, ¿a qué demonios juegas?”

“No juego a nada. También quería decirte que tengas cuidado, que dejes de creerte mejor que el resto del mundo y que vigiles lo que dices en público.”

Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

“Demelza te oyó, en aquella maldita galería ¿lo sabes? Oyó la mierda que dijisteis tu amiguita y tú sobre ella.”

Elizabeth se puso roja y durante unos segundos no contestó nada. Cuando logró recomponerse, soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

“Ah, claro. Ya te ha ido con el cuento.”

“Cuida tus palabras, Elizabeth. Ella no me lo ha dicho” La miró fijamente. Hablaba muy despacio. “¿No vas a negarlo, verdad?”

Le parecía tan despreciable en ese momento que se extrañó de que alguna vez pudiera haberse enamorado de ella.

“Para qué. No creo que esté equivocada. No tenía intención de que me escuchara, por supuesto, pero no está mal haberle dado algo en lo que pensar…”

Ross apretó los puños y los mantuvo a cada lado de su cuerpo, ya muy tenso.

“¿Y todas esas preguntas amables que me hacías sobre ella?” Dijo, apretando los dientes.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. Lo había hecho por cortesía. Pura fachada. En su estilo.

“Es evidente que te importa mucho esa _Cenicienta_.” Dijo, finalmente. “¿Por qué no te vas a rescatarla? Parece que te necesita más que yo.”

El cuerpo de Ross reaccionó, llevó una mano al marco de la puerta y dio un golpe fuerte. Luego se acercó a Elizabeth y se quedó a pocos centímetros de distancia. Apretaba tanto la mandíbula que hasta le dolía.

“No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, nunca.” Pronunció esa última palabra con todo el significado del mundo. “Si me entero de que vuelves a hacerle daño, de cualquier manera…”

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” Dijo, en tono desafiante. “¿Resolver tus problemas a golpes? ¿Como hacías con todo el mundo cuando eras un maldito crío desnortado y borracho?”

Ross se quedó en silencio. No iba a caer en su juego. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y, finalmente, se separó de ella. Miró hacia el suelo antes de volver a hablar.

“Eres despreciable.” Asintió, riendo con amargura. Levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. “Por eso no lo entiendes. Pero ya me da igual.”

“Muy bien. Lo que tú digas, señor honorable.”

“Hemos terminado, Elizabeth.” Dijo, recuperando cierta serenidad. “Se acabó. Y, por si te quedas con alguna duda, como el otro día, no tenemos nada más que hablar. Buenas noches.”

Elizabeth ya había cerrado con un portazo antes de que él le diera las buenas noches.

Ross se quedó quieto unos segundos más delante de la puerta y, después, se fue por las escaleras. Necesitaba liberar adrenalina.

Al llegar al coche, sintió una libertad que no sentía en años.

* * *

R: _Estás despierta?_

Demelza miró su móvil. ¿Ross? ¿A esas horas?

D: _Sí, por qué?_

R: _Podemos hablar?_

Demelza se incorporó. Estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada sobre el cabecero, leyendo. No le dio tiempo a contestar antes de que el móvil volviera a vibrar.

R: _Estoy en tu portal_

Se levantó de un salto. ¿Qué hacía Ross allí a esas horas? ¿Y de qué querría hablar?

De pronto se puso muy nerviosa. Empezó a temblar.

D: _Quieres subir?_

No parecía muy buena idea, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Esperaba que lo que tuviera que decir fuera breve. Caroline dormía y no solía despertarse con facilidad. Quizá no se enteraría de la visita si ésta era fugaz. _Judas, Ross…_

R: _Sí. Ábreme la puerta._

Notaba los latidos del corazón en todo el cuerpo. Fue rápidamente al perchero para coger la bata de estar por casa. Ross iba a subir y ella llevaba puesto el ridículo pijama de gatitos.

Después de abrir la puerta del portal, se quedó quieta en la entrada, escuchando únicamente su respiración y el sonido del ascensor. Cuando oyó cómo se abría la puerta del ascensor, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Ross estaba delante de ella. Parecía alterado.

“Demelza. Siento presentarme así, a estas horas.” La miraba fijamente. Apenas pareció reparar en el pijama de gatitos de Demelza. Ella se rodeó las costillas con los brazos, porque no sabía cómo colocarlos.

“No pasa nada, Ross… Estoy un poco sorprendida. ¿Quieres pasar?”

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“No, no quiero molestarte mucho… Lo siento, sé que no debería haber venido a estas horas, pero tenía que hablar contigo.”

“¿Qué ocurre?” Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

“¿Quién dijo aquellas cosas sobre ti en la galería?”

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Miró al suelo, incapaz de enfrentarse a él.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”

Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo. _Oh, no._

“No lo sé.”

Ross suspiró. Notó cómo sus dedos levantaban su barbilla.

“Demelza.”

La miraba intensamente. Si seguía así, iba a acabar con ella. Demasiadas emociones en pocas semanas.

“Porque no quería que sufrieras.” Se oyó decir. “No quería que te enfadaras…La otra noche, cuando hablamos, me di cuenta de que no sabías nada. Así que pensé que esa era más bien su opinión, y no la tuya.”

Ross seguía mirándola.

“¿Qué más dijo?”

No quería hablar más de ello. Se estaba metiendo en un lío. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Ella no se lo había contado a nadie.

“Nada más, Ross. Me fui a los pocos minutos.”

No quería poner en evidencia las carencias que tenía ella frente a Elizabeth. Ya había sido todo un tanto doloroso, y no quería revivirlo. Y menos, hacerlo delante de Ross.

Caroline le habría dicho que era una tonta.

Ross se mantuvo callado, como esperando a que siguiera hablando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Demelza no diría nada más, respiró hondo y habló, en voz baja.

“Demelza…Lo siento mucho.” Colocó una mano sobre uno de sus brazos. Demelza descruzó los brazos y los dejó caer. Ross aprovechó y cogió una de sus manos. “Siento que tuvieras que oír esas cosas. Ella…”

Demelza hizo un gesto para que dejara de hablar. Ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir. Se disculparía en su nombre e intentaría que comprendiera que a veces las personas buenas pueden hacer o decir cosas malas.

No quería ni oír hablar de Elizabeth.

Ross se quedó un poco cortado cuando ella lo mandó callar. Seguían agarrados de la mano.

“No volverá a ocurrir. Te lo aseguro.”

_¿Le vas a poner un bozal para ir a pasear en público?_

“No quiero hablar más de ella ni de lo que dijo, Ross. Le he dado demasiada importancia y no la tiene. No puedo caer bien a todo el mundo, ¿verdad?” Intentó mostrar una sonrisa convincente.

No sabía muy bien por qué se comportaba así. Estaba asustada. Se sentía un poco vulnerable allí, en pijama, hablando con Ross en la puerta de casa, pasadas las once de la noche. Pensaría con más claridad cuando Ross se hubiera marchado.

Ross la miró, parecía indeciso. ¿Quería decir algo más?

“Está bien.” Miró la mano de Demelza, unida a la suya. “Necesitaba verte y decirte que lo siento. Me iré ya y te dejaré dormir.”

“Ross…” Apretó su mano. “¿Tú estás bien?”

Él se lo pensó un momento antes de sonreír.

“Sí.” Levantó sus manos agarradas y besó la de Demelza. Una corriente eléctrica subió por su brazo, desde el punto donde la había besado, hasta su espalda. Luego soltó su mano y se acercó a ella. “Estoy bien.”

Ross se estaba comportando de una manera tan extraña últimamente. Cualquiera diría que…

_Tonterías._

“Me voy. Gracias por recibirme tan tarde.” Habló en un susurro. Tampoco importaba, estaban tan cerca que escuchaba perfectamente lo que decía.

“Buenas noches, Ross.”

Ross besó su mejilla. Olía a su perfume, y al frío de la calle.

“Buenas noches, Demelza.”

Se alejó y fue a apretar el botón del ascensor. Era la misma despedida que la noche de la fiesta, pero a la inversa. Demelza sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Ross y ella habían vuelto al punto de antes de que se fuera a Nueva York. Y eso le gustaba y la asustaba a partes iguales.

Pero eso no impidió que dijera lo que dijo a continuación.

“Ross.” Él la miró, antes de meterse en el ascensor. “¿Recuperamos nuestros miércoles?”

Miró al suelo y sonrió. Parecía pensar en algo.

“¿No los querrá Hugh para él?”

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

“Hugh no está. Se ha marchado de viaje…Por trabajo.” Parecía que se estuviera excusando.

Ross levantó un poco la barbilla y frunció el ceño. No dijo nada más.

“Y aunque estuviera…los miércoles son nuestros.”

Él sonrió. No estaba segura de cuál era la expresión de su rostro y tampoco lo pudo averiguar.

Oyó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Caroline. Miró rápidamente a Ross y se disculpó con una mueca.

“Caroline se ha despertado. ¡Hablamos! Buenas noches, Ross.” Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Luego cerró la puerta.

“¿Demelza? ¿Con quién hablabas?”

“Oh, nadie. El vecino, que se había confundido de piso.” Se apoyó sobre la puerta. Le temblaban las piernas. No sabía si era por el susto de ver levantada a Caroline o por la visita de Ross.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y escribió.

D: _Lo siento mucho! Caroline habría hecho demasiadas preguntas… Y es demasiado tarde para ponerme a responderlas._

_Me perdonas?_

R: _No tengo nada que perdonarte. La culpa es mía, por hacerte visitas furtivas. Entonces…los miércoles son nuestros? Para el siguiente, vete abrigada ;)_

D: _Tú y tus abrigos. Dónde iremos?_

R: _A Nampara. Ya no podemos ignorar más a Joshua. Tiene muchas ganas de verte._

D: _:)_

R: _Buenas noches, Señorita Carne._

D: _Buenas noches, Ross._

Sí, la rueda volvía a girar, y ella era un poco adicta a sus giros. Esta vez giraba tan rápido que esperaba no marearse por el camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, ay...Tanta puerta, tanto ascensor, tanta conversación de rellano...  
> Pero qué diferentes son unas conversaciones y otras, dependiendo de quién esté enfrente, ¿verdad?
> 
> Lo que esperamos, pasará. Lo prometo. Tengo que hablar seriamente con Ross, pero no creo que sea difícil convencerlo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	38. Un baile secreto

Cuando Demelza le cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara, esperó un minuto mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

Estaba nervioso. Y ella también lo parecía. Esperaba que esa visita a horas intempestivas no la hubiera molestado. O peor, asustado.

El subidón de adrenalina que tuvo después de hablar con Elizabeth hizo que sus pasos lo llevaran, sin pensar demasiado, hacia casa de Demelza. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido aparecer ahí? Se decía a sí mismo que tenía que verla, asegurarle que lo sentía mucho, que nunca más tendría que escuchar algo así, que había terminado con Elizabeth…

Cuando ella confesó que no le había contado que fue Elizabeth quien dijo todo aquello para que no sufriera…se quedó pasmado. Lo estaba protegiendo. Muy pocas personas de las que tenía en su vida habrían hecho algo semejante por él. Joshua, Verity, Dwight… Ese pensamiento no se le iba de la cabeza.

De camino a Nampara, se maldecía por no haber dicho nada del fin de su relación con Elizabeth, pero tal y como vio a Demelza, no le pareció un buen momento. Además, ¿qué ocurriría si se lo decía y ella lo rechazaba? Al fin y al cabo, ¿no estaba saliendo con Hugh?

Y Hugh se había ido…Todo era demasiado tentador. Como preparado para caer en cualquier minuto. Y de eso se trataba: él quería caer. Quería estar con ella.

Desde que se vieron y hablaron de lo que ocurrió, él había pisado el acelerador. Apenas se podía contener cuando la tenía cerca; sentía que buscaba cualquier excusa para rozar su piel, para acariciarla, para darle un casto y triste beso en la mejilla o en la frente, porque no podía besarla en los labios.

Pasar tiempo con ella se había convertido en una necesidad, de la forma que fuera. Por eso su corazón casi explotó de gozo cuando ella le envió el mensaje minutos después de despedirlo.

_¿Nuestros miércoles?_

La llevaría a Nampara primero, y el resto de días irían donde ella quisiese. No le importaba nada; mientras el tiempo fuera para los dos, lo aprovecharía. Y quizá encontrara el momento adecuado para decirle lo que no paraba de rondarle la cabeza a todas horas.

* * *

“¿En qué piensas?”

Llevaban unos minutos en silencio, pero su voz no alteró sus pensamientos. Estaba relajado, después de unos días malos, por fin se sentía tranquilo, de pie, junto a Demelza, mirando hacia el mar. La luna brillaba, inmensa, en el cielo. Al menos algo le había salido bien, aunque eso, concretamente, no dependiera de él.

“En nada.”

Demelza soltó una risita.

“Eres un poco mentiroso. Tienes cara de estar pensando en algo que te preocupa.”

Ross la miró y entrecerró los ojos. Ella abrió los suyos, como esperando una contestación.

“En realidad pensaba en lo relajante que es no pensar en nada en este momento.”

Demelza soltó una risa ligera y volvió a ponerse seria.

“¿El trabajo? ¿Es lo que te preocupa?”

El trabajo, Charles, la posibilidad de encontrarse con Elizabeth por los pasillos… Hasta ahora había evitado la oficina tomándose unos días libres, pero éstos ya habían terminado y había comenzado a ir a trabajar, con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

El primer encuentro con Charles había sido desagradable, si no para Charles, sí para Ross.

Ross había ido a su despacho con intención de hacer que se explicara por contratar a Elizabeth a sus espaldas, y Charles lo recibió con un gruñido.

_“Muchacho, no me vengas a decir cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Esta empresa es mía, y hago lo que me da la gana.” Le había dicho sin molestarse en mirarlo a la cara. “Además, coincide que lo que quiero hacer, es lo mejor para la empresa.”_

_Ross, helado en el sitio, contó hasta diez para calmarse._

_“¿Tuya?” Apretó los puños. “Que yo sepa, mi padre también es accionista mayoritario.”_

_Charles dio un golpe en la mesa._

_“¡¡Pues dile a tu padre que salga de su retiro y se encargue él de sacar la empresa adelante!!”_

_Ross abrió los ojos, estupefacto. ¿De qué iba todo eso?_

_“Quizá no estaría mal que alguien empezara a hacerte frente. Ya que nadie parece tener valor para hacerlo.”_

_“Y espero que tú no seas el primero, si sabes lo que te conviene.”_

_¿Eso era una amenaza?_

_Pues no me provoques._

_Como si le hubiera leído la mente, su tío gruñó, se quitó las gafas, se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa._

_“Mira, chico… Dejémoslo así. Con Elizabeth aquí saldremos ganando. No hay más que hablar.”_

_Como siempre._

_Ross suspiró y asintió. No tenía ganas de seguir peleando en una discusión sin sentido. Se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho y oyó a su tío hablar, de nuevo._

_“Y si tanto te molesta trabajar según mis normas, tienes la puerta abierta para marcharte…Tengo entendido que en Nueva York aprecian mucho tu trabajo.”_

_Ross no se giró._

_“Claro, Charles.” Murmuró entre dientes._

_Luego se había marchado, dando un portazo._

Por suerte, aún no había tenido que enfrentarse al primer encuentro con Elizabeth en la oficina, tras la última conversación. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero sabía que todo era más complicado por el hecho de que aún no hubiera compartido con nadie la noticia sobre su ruptura. Ni siquiera con Verity. Suponía que Elizabeth tampoco había contado nada, si no, su familia ya le habría preguntado algo al respecto.

Seguramente, esa manía de guardarse todo para él lo acabaría matando. Y, sin embargo, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era cómo y cuándo contárselo a Demelza.

“¿Ross?”

“¿Sí?”

“Ahora sí estabas pensando en algo…”

Ross volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

“Ahora sí. Pensaba en el trabajo y en… lo poco que me apetece volver.”

Demelza miró hacia el frente y suspiró.

“¿Te has planteado seriamente dejarlo?”

“¿Dejarlo? ¿Para hacer qué?”

Volvieron a mirarse. Demelza se encogió de hombros y sacó a relucir una sonrisa enigmática.

“¿Para cumplir tus sueños?”

Ross se rio sin ganas. Respiró hondo el aire frío con olor a mar. Realmente era terapéutico, ese aire, el mar, y Demelza a su lado.

“Creí haberte dicho que yo no tengo sueños.”

Recordó aquella conversación, el día en el que desayunaron juntos, después de que Demelza hubiera pasado la noche en su casa. Cuando todo empezó.

“No dijiste eso, en realidad.”

Ross la miró y arqueó una ceja. Al parecer, Demelza también estaba pensando en esa conversación.

“¿Y qué dije exactamente?”

“Dijiste que soñabas con tener una lista de sueños como la que tengo yo.” Sonrió, achinando los ojos.

Ross se quedó mirándola en silencio unos segundos. Tragó saliva y apartó la vista de ella. Su hechizo sobre él era cada vez más intenso.

“¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso?”

Demelza, que parecía ajena a lo que pudiera estar pensando Ross, volvió a hablar.

“Me acuerdo de las cosas que me importan.”

Ross cerró los ojos un momento. Al volver a abrirlos, respiró hondo.

“¿Te importan mis sueños?” Preguntó en voz baja.

“Sí.” Ella sonrió con timidez, y se sonrojó.

 _Oh._ Ross se tomó uno segundos para encajar esa respuesta.

“Y a mí los tuyos.” Dijo él, finalmente.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

Ninguno de los dos sabría cómo habría seguido esa conversación porque, pocos segundos después, oyeron una voz que los sacó de su burbuja.

“¡Ross! ¡Demelza!”

Demelza dio un respingo y miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.

Verity se acercaba paseando desde la casa, seguramente para avisarlos de que la cena estaba lista.

El hecho de que Verity se encontrara esa tarde ahí era, al parecer, debido a una casualidad, para visitar a Joshua, pero, en opinión de Ross, en realidad era una de las jugadas del destino que, con cierta ironía, o crueldad, le ponía dificultades para poder pasar tiempo a solas con Demelza.

Quizá Demelza, consciente de la búsqueda de esa intimidad por parte de Ross, quisiera huir, porque en cuanto Verity se acercó a ellos, comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia la casa. Verity miró a Ross con suspicacia durante unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Demelza por el camino de la playa.

Ross se preguntó si su prima habría hecho eso queriendo y, tras un bufido de fastidio y con la sensación de una oportunidad perdida, fue tras ellas.

La velada fue estupenda. Todos parecían contentos. Joshua hablaba y rondaba a Demelza con atenciones y preguntas. Más de una vez, Ross lo pilló mirando a Demelza embobado cuando la hacía reír. Al parecer, no era el único que estaba loco por ella en esa casa.

Verity también hablaba animadamente con Demelza y, juntas, hacían planes futuros que también implicaban a Caroline. Ross escuchaba y no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso de aquellos planes a los que no estaba invitado.

Y Demelza, parecía estar feliz. Daba la impresión de que disfrutara de verdad al estar allí. Ross era más consciente que nunca de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas y de su forma de hablar y el calor que sentía en el pecho cuando la observaba era cada vez más intenso.

Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que no necesitaba más que lo que había en aquella habitación para ser completamente feliz.

* * *

“Ha sido una tarde estupenda, Ross.”

Ross la miraba como lo hacía últimamente, como si no tuviera prisa por marcharse. Sonreía como un niño, con la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas de su asiento del coche.

“Y eso que no me han dejado hacer todo lo que me habría gustado hacer.”

Demelza lo interrogó con la mirada, pero Ross no quiso explicarse.

“Otro día, tal vez.” Dijo, mirando hacia delante.

“Ross…¿está todo bien?”

Ross la miró, frunció el ceño. Como si no entendiera a qué venía la pregunta.

“Quiero decir…Desde que volviste, hemos hablado de mí, de lo que yo…Bueno, tú ya me entiendes.” Demelza habló atropelladamente. “Me preguntaba si tú y…Elizabeth estáis bien.” Odiaba pronunciar el nombre de esa bruja, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Se había preguntado varias veces si lo que ocurrió podía haber traído problemas a su relación con Elizabeth.

Ross se quedó callado, con los ojos abiertos, parecía estar pensando qué decir.

“Bueno, en cuanto a eso…”

El móvil de Demelza comenzó a sonar. _Judas._

Lo sacó del bolso y miró la pantalla.

Era Hugh.

Ross también debió de ver la pantalla, porque se incorporó en el sitio.

“Creo que deberías contestar.” Sonrió y miró a la calle.

Demelza, un poco nerviosa, silenció la llamada y lo guardó en el bolso, de nuevo.

“Lo llamaré luego, cuando suba a casa.”

Ross se aclaró la garganta y empezó a tamborilear el volante con los dedos.

“El otro día me dijiste que se había ido…¿por trabajo?”

Volvía a sentirse incómoda al hablar de Hugh con Ross, aunque ya lo hubieran hecho otras veces. En esa ocasión, parecía haberse colado como un intruso para interrumpir la conversación.

“Sí, se ha ido…una buena temporada, al parecer. Creo que tienen algo muy importante entre manos.” Jugueteaba con sus manos para mantenerlas ocupadas. “Está moviéndose constantemente de un sitio a otro. Es complicado hablar con él.” Quizá estaba hablando demasiado.

Ross asintió y sonrió. Su sonrisa parecía más bien cordial.

“¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes?” Demelza intentó llevarlo al punto anterior.

Ross entornó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

“¿No quieres hablar de ello?”

“Otro día.”

“Estás dejando muchas cosas para otro día, Ross.” Dijo Demelza, suavizando el tono para que no sonara a reproche.

“No importa. Es tarde, y tienes que subir a casa y hablar con Hugh. No lo hagas esperar… Si yo fuera él, estaría deseando escuchar tu voz y contarte cómo me ha ido el día.” Su expresión era neutra.

Si él fuera Hugh…

Finalmente sonrió.

Demelza supo que la noche se había terminado ahí.

“Vale.” También sonrió. “Gracias por llevarme a Nampara, Ross. Me ha encantado volver. Tu padre y Verity son fantásticos.”

“Ellos piensan lo mismo de ti.” De pronto, parecía un poco más animado. “De hecho…sospecho que mi padre está un poco enamorado de ti.” La miró de reojo, para vigilar su reacción.

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos y notó la cara arder de repente.

“¡Ross, no digas tonterías!”

Ross la miró y se echó a reír. Estaba tan guapo cuando lo hacía. Cuando paró, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

“No es ninguna tontería.” Dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Demelza miraba a sus manos y retorcía los dedos. De repente, la mano de Ross se posó sobre las suyas, interrumpiendo sus movimientos. Ella levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la suya.

“¿Nos vemos el próximo miércoles?” Dijo, con voz suave.

_¿O antes?_

“Claro. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?”

“Te toca a ti escoger un plan.”

“Oh, vale.” Pensó rápidamente y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. “¿Cine?”

Ross pareció sopesar esa idea y luego sonrió.

“Cine, me parece bien.” Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. “Hasta el miércoles, entonces.”

Demelza asintió y abrió la puerta del coche.

_Siete días._

* * *

D: _Ross…Caroline se ha enterado de nuestro plan para el miércoles y me pregunta si puede apuntarse. Te molesta que venga?_

Envió el mensaje. Esperaba que Ross no se molestara por eso. Ella sentía algo raro: mitad fastidio, mitad alivio. Por lo que pudiera pasar.

El móvil vibró.

R: _No me molesta, tranquila. No tiene otro plan?_

Probablemente podría tenerlo, pero Demelza tenía la sensación de que Caroline quería vigilarla. Y no estaba de más que alguien lo hiciera.

D: _Puedo decirle que no, eh? De verdad :)_

R: _No! No hay problema. De hecho…Se me está ocurriendo algo._

D: _…?_

R: _Confía en mí._

Maldito Ross. Cómo le gustaba hacerse el misterioso.

A los diez minutos el móvil volvió a sonar.

R: _Dwight está libre el miércoles. Parece que también le apetece un plan de cine ;)_

D: _Ross!!_

R: _No se lo digas a Caroline._

D: _Vale…pero me va a matar!_

R: _Lo dudo mucho. Y yo no se lo permitiría :)_

D: _:)_

R: _Nos vemos el miércoles, Srta. Carne._

* * *

“¿A qué hora has quedado con Ross?”

“A las seis y media.” Dijo Demelza, reprimiendo una sonrisa. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar Caroline que apareciera Dwight sin que ella lo supiese.

“¿Qué os traéis los dos?”

Demelza no estaba segura de si se refería a esa noche o a su relación, en general, pero hizo como que estaba muy ocupada mirando la cartelera.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero _esos miércoles_ no estaban hechos para sentirse culpable. Sólo para disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos…y de Ross.

Miró el reloj del móvil. Ya casi era la hora.

R: _Ya llegamos. Dwight se ha entretenido en el hospital. Estáis ya en la puerta del cine?_

D: _Sí, Caroline sospecha algo…_

R: _Ya se lo puedes decir_ _;)_

Demelza se rio y Caroline la miró.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“Verás…Hay algo que no te he dicho.”

Caroline la miró con preocupación.

“Ross no viene solo.”

Abrió mucho los ojos.

“¿Viene con…Dwight?”

Demelza asintió con aire infantil, expectante.

“¡Ay, Demelza! ¿¡Qué me dices¡? ¡Te mato!” De pronto, se miró de arriba abajo. “¿Estoy guapa?”

Demelza se rio. En qué mundo cabía pensar que Caroline no estuviera guapa siempre.

“Muy guapa.”

Caroline sonrió y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

Demelza pensó en que, al menos esa noche, en ese cine, habría dos personas que sí tendrían permitido sentir algo el uno por el otro. Y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

* * *

“¿Por qué hemos escogido esta película?” Dijo Ross, en voz baja. Estaba sentado a su lado. Demelza se sintió secretamente complacida por saber que, durante algo más de dos horas, iban a estar tan cerca.

“Porque era la que quería Caroline.”

Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿Y cuántos premios de la Academia se ha llevado?”

“Muchos.”

Puso los ojos en blanco y Demelza se rio de su cara.

Al otro lado de Ross se sentaban Dwight y Caroline, que hablaban en voz baja. Demelza se asomó ligeramente y comprobó que Caroline parecía estar muy contenta.

Ross y ella se miraron cuando volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo.

“Creo que estará bien.” Ross le guiñó un ojo.

Demelza cerró los ojos y se relajó.

Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla de cine se iluminó.

Ross se acercó a ella, y ella a él. El olor de su pelo le recordó a menta. Examinó su perfil. Le gustaba mucho la forma de su nariz. Si hubiera podido, la habría recorrido con un dedo. Tenía barba de tres días; seguro que hacía cosquillas al contacto con la piel.

“¿Qué tal ha ido tu semana?” Preguntó Demelza, en un susurro.

Ross giró la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos eran negros en la oscuridad de la sala. Vio cómo se arrugaba la piel en torno a ellos, porque estaba sonriendo. Luego bajó la vista a su boca.

“Bueno... Se me ha hecho un poco larga.”

De fondo, escuchaba el tráiler de una película que saldría en verano.

“Y a mí.” Le habría gustado decirle que llevaba con ganas de que llegaran las cinco del miércoles desde que la dejó en su casa hacía una semana.

Ross la miró como si estuviera leyendo su mente y Demelza sintió un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos.

Posó el brazo en el reposabrazos de su asiento y tocó la mano de Ross, que estaba apoyada en el suyo. Los dos reaccionaron al contacto mirándose un momento, pero ninguno parecía molesto, o preocupado por apartarse.

Notó que Ross giraba su mano, dejando la palma hacia arriba. Demelza lo miró. Durante un segundo pensó si hacer lo que sus dedos estaban deseando hacer. Su corazón respondió acelerándose. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo…

Alargó el dedo índice y recorrió la piel del centro de la palma de su mano, haciendo un pequeño círculo sobre ella.

Ross miraba hacia delante. No movió la mano en ningún momento.

Demelza, temerosa de estar cruzando una línea roja, apartó el dedo y volvió a apoyar la mano en el sitio que le correspondía.

Unos segundos después, el dedo meñique de Ross rozó tímidamente el suyo.

Para cuando la película empezó, sus dedos ya se turnaban para dibujar círculos en la piel de la mano del otro, en un tímido baile secreto.

Durante algo más de dos horas, sus dedos, su cabeza y su corazón estuvieron absolutamente llenos de Ross, y eso la hacía feliz.

* * *

Después de salir del cine, Caroline propuso ir a cenar los cuatro juntos y nadie se opuso.

Durante la cena, en un restaurante cercano, Dwight y Caroline comentaron aspectos sobre la película y Ross y Demelza asentían sin aportar demasiado. Ninguno de los dos había prestado mucha atención durante la película, pero no lo querían reconocer.

De vez en cuando, Ross miraba a Demelza e intentaba adivinar lo que podría estar pensando.

Sus caricias secretas lo habían vuelto loco y, si hubiera podido, nada más acabar la película, habría raptado a Demelza para llevársela a su casa.

La cuestión era que, en esa ocasión, había empezado ella.

Quizá no estuviera loco. Quizá existiera una posibilidad de…

“Por cierto, chicos. ¿Qué hacéis el sábado?” Preguntó Caroline, mientras el camarero servía el segundo plato a cada uno.

Dwight sacó su móvil y comprobó el calendario de guardias.

“Libre.” Dijo, después de unos segundos.

“Yo también.” Respondió Ross.

Caroline se giró hacia Demelza y ésta agachó la cabeza.

“Caroline…no tengo ganas.”

Ross y Dwight las miraron, sin entender qué ocurría.

“Demelza, me niego a no decirles nada. Te prometo que no haremos algo grande. Sólo una reunión en _petit comité_.” Dijo, en su peculiar tono mandón.

Ross notó que Demelza le lanzó una mirada breve, pero no pudo descifrar lo que significaba.

Caroline aguardó unos segundos, mirando a Demelza con el ceño fruncido.

“Bueno…si no se lo vas a decir tú, se lo diré yo.” Hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirarlos a ellos. “Chicos, este sábado es el cumpleaños de Demelza. Cumple veintitrés y creo que tenemos que celebrarlo, ¿no estáis de acuerdo?”

Los dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta y miraron a Demelza. Ross sintió una punzada de irritación en el estómago. ¿Así se sentía uno cuando le ocultaban ese tipo de información?

“El sábado, cena en casa. ¿Cuento con vosotros?” Dijo Caroline, ignorando por completo a Demelza, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

Dwight respondió primero.

“¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué hay que llevar?” Parecía divertirle la situación.

Ross esperó unos segundos y respondió sin apartar los ojos de los de Demelza, que estaba imposiblemente ruborizada ya.

“No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.” Y sonrió.

Para cuando llegó a casa esa noche, ya sabía qué le iba a regalar.

Nunca le habían gustado los cumpleaños, pero, de repente, estaba deseoso de que llegara el sábado y de ver la cara que pondría Demelza cuando abriera su regalo.

Nunca se había sentido tan excitado. Ni tan vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, sí, lo sé...Nampara no ha sido demasiado relevante. Pero yo no dije que fuera a serlo.  
> En mi calendario mental, quedaban poco más de dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Demelza desde el capítulo anterior, y eso son dos miércoles!  
> Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que el próximo capítulo será importante. La mala es que seguramente no pueda publicarlo hasta la próxima semana.  
> Pero prometo esmerarme lo máximo posible y buscar huecos para publicarlo cuanto antes, si es que encuentro alguno. Tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo, porque llevo meses pensando en él :)
> 
> Espero que, al menos, disfrutéis de este ;)
> 
> Y gracias a todos los que estáis ahí <3


	39. Bandera blanca

Cuando llamó al timbre, se puso más nervioso. Se le pasó por la cabeza que a Demelza podría no gustarle el regalo, o que no entendería su significado.

En el ascensor, notó el corazón acelerarse y, para cuando llegó a su puerta, ya pensaba que había sido una mala idea.

Caroline fue la que abrió la puerta y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Lo abrazó con suavidad y lo hizo pasar al apartamento. Lo miró con curiosidad cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un regalo de tamaño considerable, dentro de una bolsa. Le indicó dónde podía dejarlo y le pidió su abrigo, para guardárselo.

“¿Y Demelza?” Preguntó, finalmente.

“Está en su habitación, terminando de prepararse.” Sonrió, mientras se alejaba para ir a colgar el abrigo que le acababa de dar. “Enseguida sale. ¿Te apetece beber algo? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza…?”

Al parecer, él había sido el primero en llegar. El ambiente de la casa era agradable. brillaba una luz tenue en el salón y había velas encendidas aquí y allá. De fondo, sonaba una música suave.

“Una copa de vino está bien.” Dijo Ross mientras se paseaba por el salón, observando los pequeños detalles de la decoración. Salvo esos escasos minutos unas semanas antes, en los que ni siquiera había traspasado el umbral de la puerta, hacía tiempo que no estaba en ese piso.

Estaba impaciente por verla y se sentía un poco ridículo allí, de pie en el salón, sin saber qué hacer.

Caroline apareció con una copa de vino blanco para él. Pensó en bebérsela de un trago, pero le pareció poco apropiado. Caroline seguía mirándolo con curiosidad.

“Me alegro de que Demelza y tú hablarais.” Dijo, finalmente.

Ross la miró un segundo y volvió a concentrarse en su copa de vino.

“Y yo.” Por alguna razón, se sentía cohibido.

“Ross…”

Volvió a mirarla. El rostro de Caroline ya no mostraba curiosidad, sino preocupación. No esperó a que él dijera nada.

“Demelza es mi amiga…o casi una hermana.” Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. “Quiero que sea feliz.”

Ross esperó unos segundos antes de contestar. Sabía por qué se lo decía.

“Yo también, Caroline.” Dio un sorbo más a su copa. Iba a añadir que lo deseaba más que nadie en el mundo, pero no se atrevió.

Se imaginó que Caroline, a pesar de haberlos ayudado a acercarse después de lo que había pasado cuando él se marchó a Nueva York, no aprobaría lo que fuera que ocurriera entre ellos dos. Tenía miedo de ver sufrir a su mejor amiga. Y no se lo podía reprochar. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué debía esperar de esa noche. Estaba ahí en calidad de amigo, porque no podía estar de otra manera y, aunque Hugh no estuviera ahí, se las arreglaba para hacerse notar de otra forma.

Esa era la razón por la que todavía no había sido capaz de decirle nada a Demelza. No habían vuelto a hablar desde el miércoles anterior, pero él no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Parecía que Caroline fuera a decir algo más, pero de repente sonó el timbre y, tras dar un pequeño respingo, ella se fue a abrir la puerta y a prepararse para recibir a los invitados que llegaban, y él volvió a quedarse solo, en el salón. No serían muchos más, pensó Ross. Dwight, Sam y Drake, Verity… ¿y quizá alguna compañera de trabajo?

“¿Caroline?” Ross oyó la voz, proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Era Demelza.

Caroline no la había oído, porque estaba ocupada, esperando a los invitados y terminando de preparar algunas cosas.

“¡Caroline! ¿Puedes ayudarme?” Volvió a oír a Demelza hablar desde su habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejó que sus pasos lo llevaran hasta la puerta de la habitación, que estaba entornada. Por el hueco de la puerta, pudo ver a Demelza, de espaldas a él. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro y, por lo que parecía, no era capaz de abrocharlo a la espalda.

“¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica?” Oyó murmurar a Demelza. Ross no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar, sorprenderla por la espalda y tocar cada centímetro de su piel desnuda.

Instintivamente, y antes de que alguien lo pillara espiando, tocó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

Demelza se giró y abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio a él en el umbral de la puerta.

“¡Ross! No sabía que estabas ya…” Agarró el vestido en el pecho y se lo subió un poco más. Se sonrojó.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño en la nuca. Como siempre, los mechones rebeldes de su sienes caían por delante de las orejas. Había maquillado un poco sus ojos, y sus labios tenían un color rosado suave. Estaba preciosa.

Ross sonrió y ella le correspondió, aunque parecía un poco cortada. No era para menos, ya que la había sorprendido terminando de vestirse.

“He llegado hace poco. Caroline me ha abierto la puerta y me ha dicho que estabas terminando de arreglarte. Te he oído pedir ayuda y…bueno, he venido a ver si podía echarte una mano.”

Demelza miró hacia otro lado, mientras seguía sujetando su vestido. Parecía tener miedo a que se le cayera.

“Claro, Ross. Pasa, por favor. Siento estar…así.”

¿Así, cómo? ¿A medio vestir?

El cuerpo de Ross se iba a volver loco.

“¿Puedes ayudarme a abrochar el vestido por la espalda?” Dijo ella, finalmente.

Ross entró en la habitación, vacilante. No se sentía a salvo de sus propios impulsos.

“Claro.” Demelza volvió a darle la espalda y él se acercó a ella. Se colocó justo detrás.

Con una mano insegura, tocó su vestido, intentando evitar el contacto con su piel. La tela era suave. Se imaginaba el cuerpo de Demelza debajo de ella.

“¿Qué tal estás?” Preguntó, para hacerla hablar de algo. Buscó el final de la cremallera.

“Bien.” Dijo ella, soltando una risa nerviosa. “Un poco…”

“¿Nerviosa?” Subió un tramo de cremallera y se atascó. Intentó desatascarla y rozó su piel, sin querer. Demelza giró la cabeza por encima del hombro, como queriendo mirarlo.

“Sí.” Se irguió un poco más.

_Yo también._

“No todos los días se cumplen veintitrés años, ¿verdad?” Dijo Ross, con voz suave. Ella sonrió.

Subió la cremallera un poco más, y esta vez se detuvo voluntariamente para tocar su piel de nuevo. Estuvo tentado de dibujar círculos sobre ella, como habían hecho unos días antes en el cine. Le habría gustado decirle que no había podido dejar de pensar en esas caricias.

“En realidad no me apetece mucho celebrarlo.” Bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Ross pudo ver su largo cuello aún más expuesto ante él. Se preguntó cómo sería recorrerlo con sus labios. “Caroline me ha obligado a hacerlo.”

Ross se rio por lo bajo. Demelza volvió a girar la cabeza para intentar mirarlo.

“¿De qué te ríes?”

“De ti.” Abrochó un pequeño botón que había sobre el cierre de la cremallera. Sus dedos ardían por las ganas de tocar más partes de su cuerpo. Levantó la mano y rozó su pelo.

Demelza se giró, y lo miró con cara de simulada indignación.

“¿Y qué es lo que te hace gracia?”

“Tú.” Dijo Ross, sonriendo. Ella levantó una ceja. “Eres demasiado joven para no querer celebrar tu cumpleaños.”

“¿Y tú?” Ella también sonreía.

“Yo también.”

Los dos se miraron en silencio, ambos sonriendo como tontos.

Ross se aclaró la garganta y habló, apartando sus ojos de los de Demelza.

“Tenías razón.”

Demelza lo interrogó con la mirada.

“No debería haberte ocultado mi cumpleaños. No me gustó que tú no me avisaras del tuyo.”

Volvió a mirarla. Ella se quedó callada, pensando, y finalmente sonrió con un deje de culpabilidad.

“Pensaba decírtelo.” Asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo. “Si te soy sincera…ni siquiera lo tenía en la cabeza.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Con todo lo que me está pasando… No me parece importante…y no me siento bien celebrándolo.” Seguía mirando al suelo.

Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

Demelza no contestó.

“¿Demelza?”

Se acercó un poco más a ella y levantó su barbilla con los dedos. Los ojos de Demelza brillaban.

“Eh…” Buscó desesperadamente en su mirada un indicio de lo que podría estar pasándose por su cabeza en ese momento.

“Mi padre no me ha felicitado.” Se escapó de la mano de Ross.

Claro. Era su cumpleaños, y su padre no se había puesto en contacto con ella. No lo había pensado.

¿Acaso esperaba que su padre la llamase? Alguien que la trata así en público y se desentiende de ella durante meses, no suele llamar por los cumpleaños. Esperaba que Demelza se desengañase, pero entendió que para ella fuera difícil aceptar algo así. Ella tenía un corazón infinitamente bueno.

No pudo evitar el impulso. La abrazó y besó su pelo.

“Lo siento.” Susurró. “Siento que las cosas sean así.”

Demelza se dejó abrazar, y se relajó en sus brazos.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, en silencio. Demelza no llegó a sollozar; sólo había derramado unas lágrima silenciosas, y con una mano intentó limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

Ross la soltó, pero permaneció cerca de ella y agarró su cara con las manos, con suavidad.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

“Qué mal, Ross. Pensarás que me paso los días llorando.” Soltó una risa un poco nerviosa. “Lo siento mucho.”

Él abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa, y la soltó lentamente.

“Pero si cuando nos vemos no paras de reírte, mentirosa.”

Demelza se quedó pensando un momento en lo que Ross acababa de decir. Y luego se rio.

Ross pensó que aquel sonido era el más maravilloso del mundo. Sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por un momento. Le gustaba mucho hacerla reír.

“Eso es porque usted me hace reír, Sr. Poldark.” Le dio un golpe suave con el puño en el brazo.

“Me gusta hacerla reír, Srta. Carne.” Ross acarició su antebrazo. “Sobre todo hoy, que es tu cumpleaños y hemos venido a celebrarlo. No puedes dejar a Caroline sin su plan de sábado.” Arqueó ambas cejas y sonrió con malicia.

Demelza puso los ojos en blanco y Ross se rio.

De repente, el ambiente se aligeró. Demelza se dio la vuelta y se limpió los ojos.

“Caroline me va a matar si me ve así.” Su tono había cambiado.

“Te dejo que termines. No quiero que me mate a mí también.” Volvió a acercarse a ella, que se giró justo en ese momento para quedarse frente a Ross.

Él la miró de nuevo a los ojos, intentando encontrar un atisbo de tristeza, que no halló.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Demelza.” Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla. “Me alegro de estar aquí, contigo.”

“Y yo contigo. Gracias, Ross.” Dijo ella, levantando una mano y posándola sobre su hombro.

Ross colocó su mano sobre la de ella. Le dio un apretón cariñoso y la soltó. Caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, se giró para mirarla de nuevo.

“Voy a ver si Caroline me da alguna tarea para hacer.” Susurró. “No tardes.” Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

* * *

Contrariamente a lo que había esperado, la noche estaba saliendo muy bien. Los pocos invitados que había, eran los únicos que Demelza deseaba tener ahí.

En varios momentos de lo que llevaban de velada, se había sentido agradecida con el mundo por lo que tenía.

Mientras cenaban la comida que Caroline había encargado después de haber prohibido a Demelza preparar cualquier cosa el día de su cumpleaños, los observó uno por uno; allí estaban sus hermanos y los cuatro amigos que había tenido la suerte de encontrar después de aquel día tan horrible y tan importante.

Caroline, su compañera de piso y amiga; tan mandona, tan perfecta, tan generosa y extremadamente divertida. No podía imaginar mejor lugar para vivir que en aquella casa, junto a ella. Y Verity, esa mujer menuda que albergaba un gran corazón y una fuerza increíble, y que tanto había hecho por ella. Las consideraba a ambas, casi, como dos hermanas mayores.

Se fijó en Dwight, que se reía con ganas de las ocurrencias de Caroline y de los intercambios de reproches tontos entre Ross y Verity. Lo admiraba mucho. Era un hombre educado, trabajador y muy amable. Se había portado muy bien con ella desde el primer día. Le gustaba pensar que él y Caroline podrían tener una bonita historia de amor. Ojalá alguno de los dos se lanzara pronto. Ocasiones no les habían faltado hasta el momento, y algunas provocadas por Ross.

Y Ross. Aunque no podía reconocerlo en alto, sabía que él era la persona a la que más deseaba tener en ese salón aquella noche. Parecía pasárselo bien. Las arrugas de sus ojos y de su frente se marcaban más que nunca. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas que Demelza atesoraba en su recuerdo.

No sabía en qué punto estaban, pero sabía que no era el de la amistad, al menos por parte de ella. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde que hablaron unas semanas antes. Demelza tenía la sensación de que se buscaban constantemente y, cuando se encontraban, no podían dejar de estar pendientes el uno del otro.

Un rato antes, Ross había entrado en su habitación para saludarla y la había pillado terminando de ponerse el vestido azul oscuro de tirantes finos, que había comprado para la ocasión. Él mismo le había abrochado el vestido en la espalda y Demelza tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse. No entendía cómo Ross no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo.

Por desgracia, también tuvo un momento de debilidad delante de él, cuando se acordó de su padre, y, le dio un poco de vergüenza acordarse de eso un rato después. Él la había pillado con la guardia baja, o quizá se la había bajado él… A menudo, cuando lo tenía cerca, los sentimientos de Demelza se revolvían e intensificaban. Pero él respondió bien; no pareció asustarse. Fue dulce e hizo un par de bromas que salvaron el momento.

Se sentía un poco tonta por guardar una mínima esperanza de que su padre cambiara algo en su actitud por ser su cumpleaños. No estaba segura de si sentía tristeza o culpabilidad, pero después de la charla con Ross, decidió que ya lo pensaría al día siguiente.

Sam y Drake sí que habían ido, y eso alegró mucho el corazón de Demelza. Los vio más cómodos que aquella noche en casa, en la que habían conocido a Ross. Siempre eran más de escuchar que de hablar, pero interactuaban a menudo, más animados, con el resto de los que estaban allí. Demelza los miraba y no podía evitar sonreír.

El único que no podía estar esa noche, era Hugh. Llevaba todo el día recibiendo mensajes bonitos de él, y la había llamado un rato antes de la cena; por eso se había entretenido un poco más al vestirse. Le había pedido perdón varias veces por no poder estar ahí ese día, pero tampoco dejaba de repetir que lo celebrarían en cuanto volvieran y Demelza intentó tranquilizarlo. Tenía voz de cansado. Tras insistirle varias veces en que todo estaba bien, colgaron, y prometió que hablarían más tarde.

Tuvo que callar a la voz de su conciencia que la culpaba por no echarle demasiado de menos esa noche.

En un momento dado, las luces se apagaron y todos se quedaron en silencio. Caroline apareció en el salón con un pastel que Verity había preparado, con una vela encendida sobre él.

“Pide un deseo.” Dijo Caroline después de terminar de cantar la canción de cumpleaños.

Demelza los miró a todos y sonrió. Cuando apagó la vela, pensó en que lo único que deseaba era que ese momento durara un poco más.

* * *

“Bueno, querida. Creo que es hora de abrir los regalos…” Dijo Caroline, levantándose del sofá. Estaban todos sentados en los dos enormes sofás, comiendo la deliciosa tarta que Verity había preparado.

Al escuchar eso, se puso nervioso otra vez. Casi había olvidado el momento de darle su regalo.

Caroline subió un poco la intensidad de la luz, y acercó a la mesa del sofá los distintos paquetes que los invitados habían traído.

Demelza se tapó la cara con las manos cuando vio la cantidad de regalos que tenía. Por un momento, Ross tuvo miedo de que volviera a emocionarse, pero respiró tranquilo al ver que Demelza apartaba las manos de la cara y se reía. Parecía más nerviosa que otra cosa, pero tenía una deliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

Caroline fue la primera en darle un regalo, de parte de Verity y de ella. Era una olla de color naranja que, según entendió Ross, se llamaba _cocotte_. Le sorprendía un poco ese regalo, pero Demelza parecía esta fascinada con él y Ross pensó que, seguramente, ella le sacaría mucho partido.

Luego, Caroline le entregó un regalo en una bolsita pequeña, de color rosa. A juzgar por la cara que puso Demelza cuando lo abrió, y el intenso rubor de su cara, debía de ser un conjunto de ropa interior del que Ross prefirió no averiguar nada más.

Dwight, que seguramente se había puesto de acuerdo con las chicas, le regaló un libro de cocina de dos tomos, que Demelza admiró con inmenso entusiasmo.

Ross se sintió un poco culpable, porque él no había preguntado nada a nadie. Cuando se enteró de lo del cumpleaños, no tardó mucho en saber qué quería regalarle. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que, de hacerle un regalo especial, sería ese.

Volvió su inseguridad, máxima en el momento en el que Caroline acercó los dos paquetes que había dentro de una bolsa grande.

“Y estos son de parte de Ross.” Dijo Caroline, sonriendo y mirando a Ross con cara de circunstancias.

Como si todos hubieran estado esperando ese momento, se quedaron callados. Demelza le dirigió una mirada rápida y una sonrisa nerviosa.

“Abre primero el grande.” Se adelantó a decir Ross. Su corazón parecía querer salir botando de su pecho.

Demelza volvió a mirarlo y asintió. Todos estaban en silencio y, de fondo, se oía una canción que Ross no conocía.

Con dedos temblorosos, Demelza comenzó a rasgar el papel. Ross tenía ganas de apartar la vista pero se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

Demelza se había quedado quieta, mirando lo que se escondía bajo el papel.

“Oh…”

Pasó con cuidado la mano sobre la caja de cartón, acariciando la superficie.

“¿Qué es?” Preguntó Verity, intrigada.

Demelza levantó la vista hacia Ross. Sus ojos volvían a brillar.

“Un tocadiscos.” Dijo, en un susurro. Su voz sonaba un poco ahogada.

Ross asintió, sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

“Abre el otro.” Dijo Ross. Sonó más serio de lo que pretendía, pero sentía que se estaba enfrentando al momento de la verdad.

Todos observaban en silencio el intercambio de miradas entre los dos. Ni Ross ni Demelza parecían darle mucha importancia al hecho de que estaban rodeados de sus amigos.

Demelza volvió a asentir y, a regañadientes, centró, de nuevo, su atención en el segundo regalo de Ross.

Ya no podía ocultar el temblor de sus manos cuando cogió el paquete y rasgó el papel.

No sabía cómo demonios había tenido tanta suerte de conseguirlo, pero ahí estaba, el disco de vinilo del single de _Rocket Man_ de Elton John; el original del año 1972. Ross notó a Dwight moverse en el asiento, a su lado.

Ella miró la portada del disco, como si intentara asimilar lo que tenía delante de ella, y se tapó la boca con la mano. No pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas, que cayeron libremente por sus mejillas.

“Ross…” Volvieron a mirarse. En aquel salón sólo estaban ella y él. “Esta es la canción…”

_Del día en el que nos conocimos._

“Sí.” Contestó él antes de que ella terminara la frase.

Demelza parpadeó y sonrió.

“¡Qué regalo tan original!” Soltó Caroline, intenando quitar tensión a ese momento. “Bueno, Demelza. Te queda uno más…”

Eso los sacó a los dos de la conversación interior que estaban teniendo el uno con el otro.

Demelza se giró hacia Caroline, frunciendo el ceño.

“Aunque alguien no haya podido estar aquí esta noche, se aseguró de estar presente de alguna manera.” Dijo Caroline sonriendo y levantando una última bolsita blanca con un lazo negro. “Toma, de parte de Hugh.”

Demelza miró el paquete con la boca un poco abierta.

“¡Ah! ¡Y lleva una notita!” Volvió a decir Caroline, señalando el pequeño sobre que colgaba del lazo negro.

_Maldito Hugh._

Dejó el disco sobre la mesa, lentamente, y alargó el brazo para coger el paquete que le entregaba Caroline.

Antes de desenredar el lazo, volvió a echar una mirada rápida a Ross.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

Dentro de la bolsa blanca, había un estuche, con unos bonitos pendientes de zafiro. Eran impresionantes. Irónicamente, iban a juego con el vestido que ella llevaba puesto esa noche.

Demelza leyó la nota en silencio, pero Caroline sí la leyó en alto.

“Mira tu móvil.” Sonrió con picardía.

Demelza tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que decía la nota y, vacilante, buscó su móvil.

Caroline le había reenviado un vídeo unos minutos antes, y Demelza lo abrió.

Ross miró hacia otro lado. Sólo fue capaz de escuchar.

_Hola, preciosa._

_¡Felicidades!... Ya sé que no puedo estar ahí esta noche, y lo siento._ Pausa. _Pero me he encargado de hacerte llegar el regalo… ¡No he podido aguantarme!_

 _Seguro que te quedan fantásticos, y_ … Nueva pausa dramática _…Espero que te los pongas en la primera cita que tengamos cuando yo vuelva._

_Te echo de menos…preciosa. Feliz cumpleaños…_

Y luego se oía cómo lanzaba un beso a la cámara.

Apretó el puño.

¿Cómo podía competir con eso?

No fue capaz de seguir ahí. Con la excusa de ir a servirse otra copa de vino, escapó a la cocina y observó el resto de la escena desde la oscuridad.

* * *

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. La mujer que estaba frente a ella parecía mayor de veintitrés años. Tenía los ojos rojos, y el rímel un poco corrido. Por haber llorado.

En sus orejas brillaban un par de zafiros, que iban a juego con su vestido.

Todavía estaba alterada, y se sentía muy extraña.

Mientras tocaba los pendientes nuevos, distraída, pensaba en lo que había pasado en el salón un rato antes.

_Un tocadiscos. Rocket Man._

El día que se conocieron. La noche de la paliza. La mañana siguiente. La conversación sobre sus sueños. Los recuerdos de su madre.

Ross le estaba diciendo algo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, y luego la abrió lentamente.

“¿Se puede?”

Era Ross.

“Claro.” Dijo ella. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, como había hecho un rato antes, después de que Ross la hubiera ayudado a abrocharse el vestido.

Ahora volvía a tenerlo frente a ella.

“Venía a despedirme.”

Demelza notó un repentino peso sobre el estómago.

“¿Te vas?” _No te vayas aún, por favor._

“Sí…Mañana tengo cosas que hacer, y ya es un poco tarde. El resto comentan que también se van dentro de un rato.” Dijo mirando al suelo.

_¡No!_

“Claro…” Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Ross levantó la vista y sonrió. Su tono de voz era un poco más apagado.

“Me lo he pasado muy bien.”

Demelza también sonrió. De repente, se sentía un poco triste.

“Y yo.”

Se iban acercando el uno al otro, poco a poco.

“¿Te arrepientes de haber celebrado tu cumpleaños?” Preguntó con voz suave.

“No. Me ha encantado celebrarlo. Y tu regalo…”

“Es una tontería.”

“No. No es ninguna tontería.” Notó la mirada de Ross, frente a ella. “Me has dejado sin palabras…¿Es por aquella conversación?”

La conversación del primer desayuno que habían compartido, el día después de que Ross la salvara de la paliza de su padre.

“Sí.” Dijo Ross. Se atrevió a mirarlo, y se quedó atrapada en sus ojos.

“Es la segunda vez que sale esa conversación en pocas semanas.” Dijo Demelza, soltando una risa nerviosa.

“Será porque yo pienso mucho en esa conversación.” Dijo Ross. Su mirada era intensa.

“Y yo.” Notó que le temblaban un poco las piernas.

Estaban cada vez más cerca, y no dejaban de mirarse. Ross tenía una expresión seria en la cara.

“Y _Rocket Man_ …” Comenzó a decir Demelza.

“Por el día en que nos conocimos.” La interrumpió Ross, en voz baja.

Demelza no pudo evitar otra risa nerviosa. Tuvo que apartar la vista, o se fundiría compleramente.

“Parece que han pasado años, ¿verdad?” Preguntó, un poco para ella misma.

“Sí…” Ross levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla. “A veces me gustaría volver a ese día.”

El tacto de los dedos de Ross quemaba sobre su piel.

“¿Mmh?” No salió otra cosa por su boca.

“Siento lástima por el Ross del pasado.”

Demelza tragó saliva y consiguió hablar, por fin.

“¿Por cruzarse en mi camino?”

“Por cruzarse en tu camino justo esa noche.” Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Ross.

Demelza miró hacia abajo.

“Se quedó hechizado con tu canción.”

Volvió a reírse. No podía estar diciendo eso.

“Ross… No digas esas cosas.” Hizo un ademán con la mano. Notó que Ross dirigía su mirada a sus mejillas, que habían comenzado a arder.

“Es verdad.” De pronto estaba serio, otra vez.

“¿Cambiarías algo de ese momento?”

Ross negó en silencio, y apartó la vista un momento, para pensar. Algo se le debió de ocurrir, porque volvió a hablar.

“Bueno, no es cambiar algo pero…” Ladeó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. “Me aseguraría de no cometer los mismos errores que el Ross de este presente.”

Eso la dejó descolocada. Quería preguntar, pero le daba miedo escuchar la respuesta. Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza, que tenía que oírse desde fuera.

“¿Qué errores?” Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ross se quedó unos segundos callado, sopesando la respuesta.

“Mentirte.”

Demelza sintió un pinchazo en el estómago.

“¿Mentirme? ¿En qué?”

Ross soltó una risa amarga y miró al suelo antes de volver a levantar la mirada hacia ella.

“Hay algo que llevo intentando decirte desde hace semanas y…no encuentro el momento.”

Demelza frunció el ceño, concentrada en él.

Ross levantó su mano derecha y, con el dedo índice, acarició la arruga que se había formado en el ceño de Demelza.

“¿Qué ocurre, Ross?” Su corazón se iba a salir del pecho.

“Cuando te dije que no había intentado ponerme en contacto contigo al volver de Nueva York, te mentí.”

Demelza no dijo nada. Esperó a que él siguiera hablando.

“El miércoles después de haber regresado…fui a… fui a buscarte a la salida de tu trabajo.”

Demelza abrió los ojos, intentando hacer memoria. No sabía exactamente a qué miércoles se refería.

“¿Y por qué no…?”

“Hugh también estaba esperándote.” Ross hizo una mueca. “Así que me fui.”

Demelza pareció comprender por qué se había marchado sin decir nada. No quería coincidir con Hugh.

“¿Por qué no me llamaste o me escribiste?”

“Porque quería verte en persona. Necesitaba decirte algo importante.” Cerró los ojos. “Ahora parece un poco tarde.” Volvió a abrirlos.

“¿Qué quieres decir, Ross? ¿Qué tenías que decirme?”

Ross hizo una pausa de unos segundos, y suspiró. Parecía a punto de rendirse de aquello que estaba escondiendo desde hacía semanas. Demelza sabía que había algo.

“Elizabeth y yo ya no estamos juntos.”

Sintió un hormigueo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El corazón no le daba tregua. Abrió la boca para decir, pero tardó un poco en saber qué.

“¿Desde cuándo?”

Se miraron fijamente. Ross estaba muy concentrado en sus ojos.

“Desde antes de irme a Nueva York.”

El estómago parecía querer darse la vuelta dentro de ella. ¿Desde antes de Nueva York? Pero entonces…¿todo lo que ocurrió en medio…? ¿Todo ese tiempo…?

De repente, se sentía un poco estafada, y enfadada.

“¡Ross…! ¿Has dejado que creyera que Elizabeth y tú seguís juntos?”

“No…realmente no. He omitido esa información hasta saber cómo contártelo.” Usó un tono un poco defensivo.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, y nunca parecía el momento apropiado.” Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

“¿Y ahora sí?”

“No creo que este sea mejor, pero no puedo evitarlo.” Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Volvió a rozar su mejilla con una de sus manos. “Lo siento, Demelza. Necesitaba que lo supieras.”

“¿Por qué?” Se sentía una idiota haciendo tantas preguntas, pero no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir.

Los ojos de Ross, oscuros en ese momento, la miraban con más intensidad que nunca.

“Creo que ya lo sabes.”

Demelza mantuvo su mirada.

Ross no estaba con Elizabeth, y había ido a contárselo para que ella lo supiera porque…

Porque sentía algo real por ella.

Algo debió de cambiar en los ojos de Demelza, que Ross vio e interpretó como el alcance de una importante revelación por su parte, porque se acercó un poco más a ella.

Llevó una mano a su cara y, con sumo cuidado, colocó uno de sus cabellos sueltos por detrás de la oreja de Demelza.

Ella levantó un poco su cabeza, y estaban tan cerca, que rozó su nariz con la de Ross. Se mantuvo ahí un segundo, y volvió a rozarla.

Su corazón latía salvaje y su vientre ardía.

“Demelza…” Ross se alejó un momento y la miró, primero a los ojos, y luego a los labios.

Por inercia, volvieron a acercarse.

“Ross…” La distancia entre sus labios era mínima.

Y su móvil volvió a sonar.

_Hugh._

* * *

No podía ser. Otra vez el maldito Hugh, interrumpiendo con una puta llamada.

¿Por qué no la besaba de una vez? Ya se preocuparía por Hugh en otro momento.

Podía haberlo hecho, pero fue incapaz.

A pesar de lo intenso del momento, el hechizo se rompió y Ross no pudo dar el siguiente paso.

_Cobarde._

¿Cobarde? _Kamikaze, más bien._

Los dos se alejaron repentinamente, y Ross carraspeó, terminando de romper la magia por completo.

“Bueno…me voy.” Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándose la vuelta. “Feliz cumpleaños, otra vez.” Se giró para lanzar una última sonrisa forzada.

Demelza, que tenía la boca abierta, parpadeó dos veces y miró su móvil otra vez.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque él salió corriendo de la habitación. Se despidió del resto con más prisa de la que debería tener , y huyó.

Estaba más confuso que nunca. Se sentía enfadado, por otra oportunidad perdida, que sabía más bien a batalla perdida.

Y, sin embargo, estaba lleno de una emoción que reconocía en él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ese calor en el pecho era más fuerte que nunca.

Ese calor quería decir...

Se había enamorado de Demelza Carne.

* * *

Cuando, por fin, estuvo a solas en su habitación, se descalzó y se tiró en la cama con el vestido aún puesto.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ross.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se las había arreglado para evitar a Caroline y sus preguntas sobre Ross y su regalo.

No podía responder a esas preguntas, porque ella tenía también muchas preguntas que hacer.

_Ross. Ross. Ross…_

Ross iba a besarla. Estaba segura.

Y entonces apareció Hugh, con su telefónico don de la oportunidad.

Después de eso, Ross había huido. Y no se atrevió a contactar con él otra vez, aunque estuvo pensando en escribir algún mensaje Pero ¿qué le diría?

_Ross y Elizabeth ya no están juntos. No lo estaban cuando esa bruja habló mal de mí…_

Se sentía un poco agobiada. Ross, Elizabeth, Hugh…

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar, en silencio. Unas lágrimas abrasadoras salían de sus ojos. Las mismas que había derramado otras veces por Ross.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía que…

Esta vez era ella la que tenía que mover su pieza de ajedrez.

Después de unos cinco o diez minutos, suspiró y se secó las lágrimas, que habían empapado el edredón sobre el que estaba acostada.

Se levantó y fue a sentarse en su sillón azul. Justo al lado, había colocado el tocadiscos.

Sacó el disco de _Rocket Man_ y lo puso sobre la plataforma.

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight.  
Zero hour nine AM…_

La música empezó a sonar y la embargó de nuevo una emoción intensa. Pensó en su madre, en sus canciones, en la noche que cantó la canción, en Ross, en su padre…

_And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then.  
I miss the earth so much I miss my wife…  
It's lonely out in space.  
On such a timeless flight…_

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco enfadada con Ross. Había irrumpido totalmente en su vida, en sus recuerdos, en sus pensamientos…En su corazón.

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time,  
'Till touch down brings me round again to find.  
I'm not the man they think I am at home…_

Movió la funda del disco de tal manera que, desde dentro, cayó un pequeño sobre.

_Oh no no no I'm a rocket man…  
Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone._

En el sobre, estaba escrito su nombre. Era la letra de Ross.

Volvió a temblar. Esta vez no era necesario esconderse.

_Feliz cumpleaños, D._

_Cuando pensé en este regalo, te imaginé sentada en tu sillón azul, junto a la ventana, escuchando aquellas canciones que te recuerdan a tu madre._

_Te dije que me preocupaban tus sueños, y no mentía._

_Quiero que seas feliz, que sonrías, que escuches muchas más canciones, y que sigas cumpliendo sueños._

_Ayudarte a hacerlo se ha convertido en uno de los míos._

_R._

De fondo, seguía sonando la música, pero Demelza ya no la estaba escuchando.

_And I think it's gonna be a long long time…_

* * *

Se tiró en el sofa, derrotado. Ni siquiera había encendido la luz del salón.

No podía dejar de pensar en Demelza y en lo cerca que había estado de besarla. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Su olor, sus gestos, su tacto…toda ella invadía su recuerdo.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella a partir de ese punto? Había cruzado la línea y, en el momento decisivo, había salido huyendo por culpa del maldito Hugh.

Un repentino sentimiento de odio hacia Hugh no lo dejaba pensar con lógica. No le importaba que él estuviera saliendo legítimamente con Demelza, que fuera un buen tío y menos complicado de lo que resultaba él.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y la frotó con fuerza.

_Idiota. Capullo. ¿Qué esperabas?_

La vibración de su móvil lo distrajo de seguir insultándose mentalmente.

Su cuerpo se quedó sin sangre cuando vio quién lo llamaba.

_Demelza._

Tras unos instantes de duda, finalmente apretó al botón verde para contestar.

“¿Demelza?” Susurró.

“Hola, Ross.” Oyó su voz suave al otro lado del teléfono.

Esperó un poco. Como Demelza no dijo nada, él habló de nuevo.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“…”

Su corazón parecía estar despertando de nuevo.

“¿Demelza?”

“Ross…estoy abajo. Ábreme la puerta, por favor.”

Abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto. ¿Estaba en su casa?

“…Vale.” Fue hacia el telefonillo, y apretó el botón para abrir la puerta. No colgó el teléfono y ella tampoco, aunque no se dijeron nada más.

Dos o tres minutos después, que a Ross le parecieron una eternidad, oyó abrirse el ascensor en su piso. A continuación unos pasos, y luego unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

Ross abrió y encontró a Demelza frente a él, empapada. Fuera estaba lloviendo muchísimo, pero Ross no se había dado cuenta.

Los dos se miraron. Colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos y los guardaron, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

“Hola.” Dijo Demelza.

“Hola.” Contestó Ross.

Ella dio un paso adelante y entró dentro de la casa. Ross se apartó para dejarla pasar, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella lo miraba, casi con fascinación. Y él estaba seguro de tener la misma mirada en su cara.

“Leí la nota.” Dijo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia él.

Él dio otro paso hacia ella. Enseguida estuvieron frente a frente.

“¿Y?” Ross agarró una de sus manos y la besó. Luego la colocó sobre su pecho. Quería que Demelza notara lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

Los ojos de ella irradiaban una energía que Ross no creía poder aguantar durante mucho tiempo. Se iba a consumir allí mismo.

“Bésame.”

Ross asintió y e intentó tragar saliva, pero notaba la boca muy seca de repente.

Se acercó a ella, despacio, de la misma forma que había hecho tantas otras veces.

Su pelo estaba mojado. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no por tener lágrimas. Su maquillaje estaba aún más corrido que antes y Ross tuvo ganas de sonreír. Aún así, estaba preciosa.

Con el dedo pulgar, intentó limpiar los rastros de rímel de sus mejillas. Demelza respondió cerrando los ojos. Parecía más serena que nunca.

Él acercó sus labios a su frente y la besó. Primero ahí, luego en una mejilla, luego en las pestañas húmedas, luego en la otra mejilla y otra vez en las pestañas, y por último en la punta de la nariz.

Ella seguía sin abrir los ojos. Él se quedó pegado a ella, y también cerró los ojos.

“Bésame.” Volvió a decir ella, en un susurro.

“Bésame.” Repitió él, susurrando también.

Los dos abrieron los ojos y se miraron durante unos segundos. Sonrieron. Ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a dar ese paso.

Ross no creyó que en ese momento estuviera actuando con cobardía. No daba el paso porque ese momento, justo antes del primer beso, era, posiblemente, el más feliz de su vida. Ella y él.

“Ross…”

Su nombre sonaba mejor en sus labios. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ross se acercó y la besó.

Se rindió. Ella había ganado, y a él no le importaba perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya he vuelto :)
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	40. Tuya

Él la besó.

Al principio fue un beso suave, casi tímido. Ross se separó unos escasos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para dar el siguiente.

La mirada de Demelza fue todo lo que necesitó para volver a besarla. Fue menos delicado. La caricia de sus labios se hizo más intensa y más urgente.

Ella notaba el corazón en la garganta. Sabía que Ross podía notar el latido en su pecho, al compás del suyo, que bailaba bajo la mano de Demelza, atrapada ahí por la de Ross.

Había intentado imaginarse cómo sería besar a Ross, pero en ese momento, ninguna de esas fantasías le hacía justicia a ese beso. Notar la lengua de Ross en su boca, buscando, saboreando y jugando con la suya, hizo que su piel se erizara. Alternaban besos cortos y pequeños con otros más largos y profundos.

Ross liberó la mano de Demelza para posar las suyas en su espalda. Ella aún llevaba puesto su abrigo y quería quitárselo. Hizo un movimiento con los hombros para dejarlo caer; Ross intuyó lo que pretendía hacer y subió las manos hasta sus hombros y las deslizó hacia abajo arrastrando el abrigo.

Había salido de casa tan rápido que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Sólo llevaba un abrigo negro sobre el vestido de tirantes y se había calzado unos botines negros.

Ross soltó, a ciegas, el abrigo, y volvió a posar sus manos en sus brazos desnudos. La acarició y deslizó las manos hacia la espalda. La empujó suavemente hacia él.

Demelza no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento. No existía nada más que Ross en el mundo. Ross y su boca, sus labios suaves y el aliento cálido, invadiendo su boca y su mente.

Las respiraciones de los dos se agitaban con cada beso. Se separaron para tomar aire y Ross la miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros como el carbón.

Demelza sonrió tímidamente y bajó la vista un momento, incapaz de aguantar la intensidad en los ojos de Ross.

Notó el roce de la nariz de Ross sobre su mejilla. Había vuelto a acercarse. Recorría su piel desde la mejilla a la sien, dando pequeños besos a su paso. Demelza sintió un escalofrío.

Ross volvió a separarse.

“¿Tienes frío?” Preguntó con voz ronca.

“No.” Se oyó decir. “No es frío.”

Volvieron a mirarse. Ross fruncía el ceño. Demelza levantó una mano y, con su dedo índice, acarició la línea arrugada en la frente de Ross, como había hecho él unas horas antes en su habitación.

Ross sonrió, probablemente pensando en lo mismo que ella. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero no quería estropear ese momento.

“¿Está ocurriendo de verdad?” Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Ross asintió y volvió a acercarse a ella.

“¿Quieres que ocurra?” Le susurró al oído.

¿Cómo podía ser tan condenadamente atractivo?

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Demelza al oír esas palabras y notar el contacto de su aliento sobre su cuello.

“Sí.”

“Mmmh…” murmuró Ross, inclinando la cabeza y buscando el cuello con su boca.

Le dio varios besos cortos en la piel del cuello por debajo de la oreja y luego la abrazó por la cintura.

Demelza rodeó sus hombros con los brazos.

Así, abrazados, en silencio, apoyados frente con frente, se mantuvieron un rato, del que Demelza perdió la cuenta.

Habían ido moviéndose poco a poco, dando pequeños pasos, como si estuvieran bailando sin música.

Fue Ross quien rompió el silencio. Suspiró.

“¿Has venido sólo con ese abrigo encima?”

Demelza rio y asintió, aún con la frente de Ross apoyada sobre la suya. Ross también se rio. Ni en esos momentos dejaba de pensar en la ropa de abrigo.

“Salí muy rápido de casa.”

Ross esperó unos segundos y abrió los ojos. Pensaba en algo.

“¿Cómo has venido?”

“En taxi.”

Ross asintió.

“¿Sabe Caroline que estás aquí?”

Demelza negó con la cabeza. Caroline ya dormía cuando se marchó de casa sigilosamente, aún con la nota en la mano. Tardó muy poco en llegar a casa de Ross; la calle estaba desierta y llovía a cántaros. Lo que más le costó fue atreverse a llamarlo por teléfono para decirle que estaba ahí. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo totalmente inadecuado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Su cuerpo, su corazón, querían estar allí esa noche. Después de esa noche, de las miradas, del regalo, del beso frustrado…debía estar ahí, y no se permitiría sentirse culpable. Al menos no hasta que volviera a salir el sol.

Cómo afrontarlo entonces, sería un problema de la futura Demelza.

Ross no dijo nada más sobre Caroline. Paseó sus manos por su cintura y recorrió con los dedos la tela del vestido.

“Me gusta.” Bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo. “El vestido…me gusta mucho.”

Demelza soltó una risa suave y notó calor en las mejillas.

“Y esto también.” Sintió uno de los dedos de Ross acariciar su mejilla.

“¿Te gusta que me ruborice?”

“Me gusta que lo hagas por mí.” La besó ahí donde había estado su dedo. Demelza buscó su boca instintivamente.

Él respondió a su beso, acariciando la lengua de Demelza con la suya. Sus labios pedían más. Todos los besos que llevaban hasta ahora no parecían saciarlo, y tampoco a Demelza.

Demelza se dejó llevar y posó sus manos donde siempre había deseado hacerlo. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Ross, tan oscuro y rizado. Ross gimió y la empujó suavemente hasta dar con una pared. La espalda de Demelza sintió el tacto liso de la pared por detrás y el cuerpo de Ross por delante, más pegado, más cerca de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Siempre era consciente de la presencia de su cuerpo cuando estaban juntos, pero esta vez, la sensación se multiplicaba por mil. Notaba sus caderas sobre el vientre, apretándola cada vez más contra la pared y una de las piernas de Ross se interponía entre las suyas, separándolas levemente. Sus piernas flaqueaban por momentos y sentía un calor no del todo desconocido entre las piernas.

“Demelza…” Susurró pegado a sus labios.

Demelza sentía que le faltaba el aire. Bajó sus manos a las mejillas de Ross y lo acarició. Su barba incipiente raspaba un poco y hacía cosquillas. Quería sentirla acariciando su cuerpo. Ese pensamiento mandó más descargas eléctricas, directas a su vientre.

“¿Sí?” Dijo, atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

“Estás empapada…” Agarró entre los dedos un mechón de su pelo mojado.

¿Y? ¿Cómo podía pensar en ello en ese momento?

“Sí…He estado un rato en el portal.” Dijo, susurrando. Ross seguía estando tan cerca que, al hablar, sus labios se rozaban.

Quiso decirle que había estado esperando, pensando en lo que implicaría esa llamada. Pero todo ello parecía implícito en lo que ella acababa de decir.

“Gracias.” Dijo Ross, colocando también sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Demelza supuso que le daba las gracias por atreverse a hacer esa llamada, por romper esa barrera invisible que parecía separarlos siempre.

Quizá todo eso estaba mal, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en ello en ese momento.

“Gracias a ti…Por el regalo, y por la nota…” Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, en silencio.

Ross sonrió con una expresión que le era desconocida. Acarició su pelo y se acercó para darle un beso suave en la frente. Se quedó ahí quieto, apoyando sus labios en la frente de Demelza, y suspiró.

“¿Estoy soñando?” Murmuró, en voz tan baja que ella apenas pudo oírlo.

Demelza hizo un movimiento de negación casi imperceptible con la cabeza y Ross se movió con ella.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Parecía que fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

Así estuvieron uno o dos minutos, en el pasillo oscuro, con el ruido de la lluvia en la calle y sus respiraciones, más calmadas de lo que habían estado unos minutos antes. Ella, presa del cuerpo de Ross, apoyada contra la pared, él, con una mano en su cintura, y otra en la mejilla de Demelza, acariciándola suavemente con el roce de su dedo pulgar. Se miraban y sonreían de vez en cuando. Los ojos de Ross, negros, explorando directamente los suyos, buscando un indicio de duda o de otra cosa. Demelza sentía que su pecho no podía albergar más felicidad en ese momento.

Finalmente, Ross bajó la vista hacia sus cuerpos pegados, y se separó un poco.

“Voy a buscar algo para secarte.” Dijo, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

Se alejó de ella, dejando a Demelza apoyada en la pared, con un sentimiento de vacío en sus manos y una ligereza en su cuerpo que no deseaba.

Entró en la habitación de invitados, donde ella había dormido la primera y única vez que estuvo en casa de Ross. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde entonces y, a la vez, nada había cambiado.

Salió a los pocos minutos, con una toalla en la mano. Seguían estando a oscuras. Le tendió una mano y Demelza la agarró. Tiró de ella para que se separara un poco de la pared y colocó la toalla sobre su pelo. Demelza se rio. Probablemente estaba un poco ridícula con esa toalla en el pelo, como si fuera una especie de velo.

Ross también se rio, pero no dijo nada. Con la toalla, frotó suavemente el pelo de Demelza, masajeándolo e intentando secarlo un poco.

Demelza pensó en que, si alguien los hubiera visto, no habría podido adivinar que era la primera vez que hacían algo así.

Ross parecía tan relajado. Se movía lentamente, con tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de cada segundo.

Cuando consideró que ya estaba suficientemente seca, retiró un poco la toalla y la miró. Las arrugas de sus ojos mostraban que sonreía con ellos, aunque en su boca su sonrisa fuera más leve.

Parecía feliz.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y besó la punta de su nariz. Demelza cerró los ojos.

“Vuelvo enseguida. Espérame en el salón.” Susurró, e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Se dio la vuelta y, con la toalla en la mano, fue hasta el baño, para dejarla ahí. Demelza lo observaba. Su silueta en la oscuridad, sus hombros anchos, sus brazos musculosos, bajo el jersey azul marino que llevaba esa noche y que no se había quitado aún.

Ross salió del baño y fue a su habitación, quizá para buscar algo de ropa de abrigo para ella, pensó Demelza. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y de respirar su olor.

No fue al salón, como le había ordenado él. En su lugar, se quitó los botines y los dejó a un lado del pasillo. Luego lo siguió a la habitación con pasos silenciosos.

Se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo. Ross estaba de espaldas a ella, buscando algo en su armario. No había encendido la luz. Por la ventana de la habitación entraba la luz tenue de las farolas. Fuera seguía lloviendo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y la vio, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, sonrió.

“¿Qué haces?” Dijo, con voz risueña.

“Te miro.” Contestó ella, sonriendo también. Miró a su alrededor. “Creo que nunca llegué a entrar en tu habitación en esta casa.”

“¿Ah, no?” Llevaba una sudadera en la mano. Se quedó quieto, de pie, mirándola.

Demelza dio un paso y entró en la habitación. No sabía si Ross prefería que fueran al salón, pero como no dijo nada al verla entrar, dio unos pasos más, hasta llegar al centro de la habitación.

Él no dejaba de mirarla. No podía ver bien sus ojos en la oscuridad.

“He cogido esto…para que te lo pongas. Estás fría y tienes la ropa mojada.” Se encogió de hombros. Le habría gustado saber qué estaba pensando. Por un momento, parecía nervioso.

“No hace falta…Ya te he dicho que no tengo frío.” Demelza enlazó sus manos a la espalda. De repente ella también se sentía nerviosa.

Ross dejó caer la sudadera y se acercó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de ella.

Cuando estuvo enfrente, miró hacia sus pies descalzos. Rio por lo bajo.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Demelza.

“¿Obedeces alguna vez?” Dijo, y levantó la vista hacia sus ojos. Su media sonrisa cautivadora era como un regalo.

Demelza tuvo que apartar la vista.

“A veces.” Descruzó los brazos atrás y los colocó delante, sobre su vientre. Enlazó las manos, jugando con los dedos.

Notó la presencia de Ross más cerca y levantó la vista.

“¿Cuándo eres obediente?” Su voz sonaba más grave y áspera.

Su mirada se volvió feroz. De repente, cada partícula del cuerpo de Demelza quería que Ross la tocara, que la besara…

Quería sentir a Ross en cada poro de su piel.

“Ahora.”

_Dime que me quite la ropa._

Los ojos de Ross se abrieron durante una milésima de segundo, sorprendidos, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

“Demelza…” Cerró los ojos. “No me mires así.”

“¿Cómo?” _Bésame. Tócame._

“Como si quisieras que me abalanzara sobre ti.”

_Judas._

Quizá no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quizá él no quería hacer…

“Porque lo haría.”

_Oh._

Quizá sí.

Volvió a bajar la vista. Ross se acercó un poco más y levantó su barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

“Demelza, no creo que exista nada que pueda desear más en este momento.” La forma en que había dicho _desear_ hizo que sus entrañas ardieran más.

Inclinó la cabeza y rozó su nariz en la sien. Aspiró su olor.

“Quiero oler tu piel.”

Con una mano, rozó uno de sus brazos, desde el hombro hasta el codo. Le hizo cosquillas.

“Quiero acariciarte.”

Se inclinó un poco más y se acercó a sus labios. Rozó la piel de los labios de Demelza.

Demelza temblaba.

De repente, subió las manos y las enredó en el pelo revuelto de Demelza. La besó.

“Quiero besarte.”

Demelza no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con fuerza. Pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros y las entrelazó detrás de su cabeza. Ross bajó las manos a su cintura y la agarró con fuerza. Recibió el beso con sorpresa, pero enseguida contestó. Su lengua invadió la boca de Demelza y jugó con la suya, más rápido, con más intensidad.

Un beso. Y otro. Y otro.

Tuvieron que parar para respirar.

“Sí, Ross…” Si eso era estar excitada, lo estaba cada vez más.

Ross respiraba agitadamente sobre sus labios. Con su nariz rozaba la de Demelza.

“¿Y Hugh?”

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. No podía y no quería pensar en Hugh en ese momento. Hugh estaba lejos, y seguiría estándolo. Ahora sólo importaban Ross y ella. Lo deseaba.

“Ahora Hugh no importa.”

“Demelza…” Ross abrió los ojos y levantó un poco las cejas.

“Ahora no.” Habló con más determinación de la que sentía.

Frunció el ceño un momento, interrogándola con la mirada.

“Por favor…” ¿Estaba suplicando?

Ross cerró los ojos.

“Te deseo.” Tragó saliva. “Mucho.”

“Y yo a ti.”

Abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo, con sus ojos feroces.

Se acercó a ella, la besó y mordió su labio.

Demelza no sintió dolor. Sólo placer.

“Ross…”

Ross volvió a besarla, esta vez con más determinación y fuerza. Era un beso hambriento, casi salvaje. Eran todo lenguas, roces de labios, pequeños mordiscos. Las manos de Ross se deslizaban de arriba abajo, por su espalda. Una de ellas se posó sobre su cadera y la empujó contra él, con fuerza.

Pudo notar su erección contra el cuerpo, bajo su pantalón vaquero. ¿Eso lo había provocado ella?

Su mente se nubló.

“Demelza…” Susurró, entre beso y beso.

De repente, a Demelza le pareció de vital importancia decirle lo que había estado preocupándole durante un buen rato.

“Ross…” Posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ross y lo empujó con suavidad. Su corazón latía fuerte y rápido. “Espera un momento…”

Ross frunció el ceño, quizá pensando que ella se estaba arrepintiendo.

“Tengo que decirte algo.” Se sentía nerviosa.

Él tragó saliva. Seguía con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Qué?” Con un gesto la urgió a contestar.

“Hugh y yo…Nunca lo hemos…” Parecía que le hubiera dolido volver a escuchar el nombre de Hugh. “Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie.” Soltó finalmente. Cerró los ojos con miedo.

“¿Nunca?” Su mirada se había vuelto seria.

Demelza hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. No se atrevía a decir nada más.

Ross tenía cara de estar pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Puede que lo hubiera asustado con esa información.

Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado. Por un momento, Demelza creyó ver algo distinto en sus ojos, como una chispa.

“Y esta noche…?” Entrecerró los ojos.

“Sí.”

“¿Conmigo?”

Demelza asintió.

“¿Estás segura? ¿Y…?”

En ese momento era él que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

“Sí, Ross. Él no está y yo quiero estar aquí, contigo. Solos tú y yo.”

Él asintió. De repente, parecía un poco más aliviado.

“Solos tú y yo…” Repitió mientras se acercaba a su oído. “Entonces…esta noche eres mía.”

Demelza sintió un zumbido recorrer todo su cuerpo. _Mía._ Le gustaba ser suya, aunque fuera por una noche.

Él no se había apartado de su oído.

“No te voy a hacer daño.” Dijo en voz muy baja. Parecía que se lo estuviera diciendo más a sí mismo que a ella. “Si hago algo que…no te gusta o no quieres, dímelo.”

Demelza asintió.

Como ya sabían lo que ocurriría a continuación, los dos se buscaron con la boca. Ya no era necesario hablar más.

Se devoraron. No sólo él, ella también. Sus besos, apasionados y urgentes, buscaban perderse en el otro; sus manos se tocaban por todas partes. Demelza recorrió varias veces su torso, tan marcado bajo su jersey. Acarició sus hombros, sus brazos musculados y sus caderas. Las manos de Ross viajaban de su cabeza, por la espalda, hacia su trasero. La acariciaban y la apretaban.

Los dedos de Demelza fueron a parar al borde del cinturón de Ross, paseando sobre él y rozando, en su camino, la piel de la pelvis de Ross. Pudo notar la goma elástica de su ropa interior.

Ross respondió gimiendo en su boca. Se separó de ella unos centímetros.

“Date la vuelta.” Su voz, ronca, otra vez.

Demelza obedeció.

Él posó su boca sobre la línea del cuello que recorría su oreja hasta su hombro. Rozó sus labios sobre ella y luego comenzó a darle pequeños besos. Con una mano apartó su pelo hacia un lado y la otra la posó sobre su vientre, empujándola contra él. Ahora notaba su erección justo detrás. Demelza suspiró, nerviosa.

“Voy a quitarte este vestido.”

Ella asintió en silencio. Su respiración se aceleró.

La mano que había utilizado para apartar su pelo ya estaba buscando el cierre la cremallera. Desabrochó el botón que había encima del cierre y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. No dejó de besarla en el cuello mientras tanto.

Cuando la cremallera estuvo completamente bajada, tocó su espalda con su mano, caliente contra su piel fría, y dibujó círculos con el dedo índice. Se le erizó la piel del cuello y de los hombros.

Ross pudo percibirlo, pues estaba besando su hombro derecho en ese momento. Sonrió contra su piel.

Su mano derecha, que estaba colocada sobre su vientre, viajó hacia el hombro derecho y comenzó a bajar el tirante. La izquierda imitó el movimiento.

Cuando se hubieron soltado los dos tirantes, el vestido se deslizó por el cuerpo de Demelza hacia abajo, y cayó al suelo con un _frufrú._

Durante un segundo, Demelza pensó en que se había puesto un conjunto de ropa interior bonito y dio gracias a la Demelza del pasado por haberlo decidido así. Llevaba unas medias negras transparentes hasta el muslo. También estaba agradecida a Caroline por haberle obligado a comprar esas medias.

“Oh, Dios…” Dijo Ross, al mirar hacia sus piernas.

Con las manos en su cintura, la hizo girar para mirarla de frente. Recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos, y se mordió el labio.

¿Cómo podía estar delante de ese hombre, siendo deseada? Le parecía algo increíble.

Ross se alejó de ella y se dio la vuelta. Eso la desconcertó, pero no preguntó nada. Se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche, y encendió la luz. Era una luz suave, lo justo para alumbrarlos un poco, sin romper el hechizo de la oscuridad en el que los envolvía la noche.

Se arrodilló un momento y Demelza no pudo ver lo que hacía, pero imaginó que estaba desabrochándose los cordones de los zapatos. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, se los quitó ayudándose de los pies, y luego se quitó los calcetines.

Cuando volvió a estar frente a ella, se miraron y se abrazaron. Ella casi desnuda, él completamente vestido, salvo por sus pies descalzos. Ross buscó su cuello y la besó varias veces ahí. Con sus manos, acarició su espalda y buscó el cierre del sujetador, pero no se lo quitó aún. Demelza, nerviosa por la anticipación, buscó con ambas manos el borde inferior de su jersey y tiró de él, arrastrando la camiseta a su paso.

Pronto él estuvo en vaqueros, sin jersey y sin camiseta. Ella posó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo observó, fascinada. Era mejor de lo que recordaba. Ross tenía un cuerpo bien definido. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una capa de pelo negro corto y Demelza no tardó en acariciarlo y jugar con él.

Ross agarró sus antebrazos y luego sus manos. Las llevó a su boca y las besó varias veces. Eso le recordó a la noche en la que estuvieron en la playa, hablando por primera vez de sus extraños sentimientos y Ross había besado cada uno de los nudillos de su mano. Sonrió. Tantos días, y ahí estaban, a punto de hacer algo que deberían haber hecho antes.

“¿Por qué sonríes?” Preguntó él, con una mirada curiosa.

“Por nada.” Dijo Demelza, bajando la vista hacia sus pies. Se sentía extraña, expuesta, delante de Ross.

Ross se acercó, la besó en el pelo y luego en la frente. Ella levantó la cabeza y se miraron.

“¿Estás segura?” Volvió a preguntar Ross con voz más suave.

Como respuesta, ella lo besó con dulzura.

Después de ese beso, Ross suspiró y cerró los ojos. Apoyó su frente sobre la de Demelza y envolvió su cintura con los brazos.

“Me vuelves loco, Demelza.”

Demelza sonrió y acarició su mejilla con la nariz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Ross la miró con aquella misma chispa que había visto en sus ojos un rato antes. Volvieron a besarse, los dos.

Empezaron a moverse, juntos, guiados a ciegas por Ross, que la empujaba con suavidad. Cuando notó el borde de la cama detrás de sus rodillas, se separó de Ross y, sin apartar la vista de él, se dejó caer sobre la cama con cuidado.

Ross se agachó y agarró sus caderas para empujarla hacia el centro de la cama. Se incorporó de nuevo y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, sin dejar de mirarla.

Demelza se levantó, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Se puso de rodillas y volvió a acercarse al borde de la cama, donde estaba Ross. Él se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó. En pocos segundos estuvo completamente desnudo, frente a ella. Su cuerpo era glorioso.

El pecho de Demelza ardía por la sensación tan intensa que albergaba en ese momento. No era sólo deseo, era felicidad, y armonía. Era como si todo lo que había pasado en los meses anteriores, desde que se conocían, girara en torno a ese momento concreto, en el que él estaba desnudo delante de ella y ella no tardaría en estarlo delante de él. En cuerpo y en alma.

Sintió ganas de decir mil cosas, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, se acercó más a Ross y lo abrazó. Él correspondió su abrazo. Besó su hombro y con una mano, desabrochó el sujetador. Demelza se separó de él y lo dejó caer, entre ellos. Ross no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia sus pechos y se mordió el labio otra vez.

Era cierto que la deseaba mucho.

Alargó, vacilante, una mano hacia su pecho y lo rozó. Su pezón se endureció sólo con ese leve contacto y Ross suspiró.

“Eres increíble.” Dijo, y la miró un segundo, con una mirada ardiente, antes de volver a bajar la vista hacia sus pechos e inclinarse para besarla ahí.

Demelza se dejó caer de espaldas, y pronto tuvo a Ross, sobre ella, besándola por todas partes. Primero la boca, luego el cuello y luego los pechos. Sus labios caían por todos lados, dejando rastro de saliva y electricidad. Con una de sus manos comenzó a hacer círculos sobre uno de los pezones y luego lo besó y lo lamió con su lengua experta.

No quería pensar en cuántas veces habría hecho Ross eso mismo con otras mujeres. Con Elizabeth.

No pudo hacerlo, pues enseguida Ross repitió el mismo ritual con el otro pecho y el otro pezón. Demelza pensó que explotaría de placer. Sentía intensos cosquilleos entre las piernas.

Quería…

Ross leyó su mente, o quizá seguía su propio plan, pero comenzó a bajar desde sus pechos hacia su ombligo. Seguía dejando regueros de besos a su paso y con las manos la acariciaba.

Cuando llegó a la línea de sus braguitas, la miró desde abajo y Demelza no pudo mantener mucho tiempo su mirada. Ross sonrió con su media sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en su piel.

Con un dedo, recorrió el borde de sus braguitas y luego hizo lo mismo con la boca. Demelza pensó que se quedaría ahí, pero él siguió bajando.

La agarró por las caderas otra vez y luego por los muslos. Separó sus piernas y se acercó al interior de los muslos. Su boca recorrió el camino hacia la goma de las medias.

Demelza gimió y Ross levantó la vista hacia ella. Él era el dueño de su cuerpo en ese momento. Quería sentirlo por todos lados. Quería tenerlo dentro de ella. Y él lo sabía.

Sin apartar la vista de la cara de Demelza, comenzó a deslizar una media hacia abajo, para quitársela, e hizo lo mismo con la otra a continuación.

Las braguitas de Demelza estaban ya muy húmedas. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá debería sentirse avergonzada, pero no podía sentir nada más que placer.

Ross se colocó sobre ella, de rodillas. La besó con pasión y al terminar, volvió a darle un beso corto y dulce.

“Ahora vengo. Voy a buscar un condón.” Susurró.

Demelza dio un respingo. Quizá debería haberlo dicho antes. Ross se estaba levantando para ir a buscar en el cajón de su mesilla.

“Oh, Ross…No… No hace falta.” Ross frunció el ceño. “Tomo la píldora por… Bueno, por motivos de salud, tomo la píldora desde hace un par de años.”

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Aunque no sabía cuándo podía haberlo hecho.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada de tener que mantener esa conversación en ese momento.

Ross abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto, de rodillas, sobre la cama. Parecía más joven de lo que era. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y respiró hondo un par de veces.

“¿Confías en mí?” Preguntó, con esa voz ronca que auguraba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

“Sí.” Lo dijo sin pensar, y sin dudar. Confiaba en él más que en nadie en el mundo.

Ese sí fue todo lo que Ross necesitó para volver a acercarse a ella. Ya no sonreía. Su mirada intensa se centró en la de Demelza y ella se perdió en él.

Con manos firmes, agarró el borde de sus braguitas y tiró hacia abajo. Demelza levantó la pelvis para ayudarlo y pronto estuvo completamente desnuda, debajo de él.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo. Atravesados sobre la cama. Se miraron durante unos minutos, ella acariciaba su mejilla con una mano y él se deleitaba con sus caricias.

Con una de sus piernas, separó las de Demelza y sus cuerpos contactaron por completo. Ella podía notar su erección entre las piernas y estaba segura de que él podía percibir lo húmeda y excitada que estaba. Ross se mordió los labios una vez más y se acercó a su oído.

“No te voy a hacer daño…” Su aliento le ardió en la oreja.

Ella asintió.

“Por favor…Soy tuya.”

Algunas amigas le habían contado lo que ocurría la primera vez que una mujer se acostaba con un hombre. Demelza no sabía qué podía esperar de aquello. Algunas le habían hablado de dolor, de sangre, de vergüenza.

Ella no sintió dolor. Sólo un poco, cuando Ross entró dentro de ella por completo. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, poco a poco, mientras la llenaba de besos y de caricias con la nariz.

Tampoco sintió vergüenza.

Si algo se rompió en su interior, fue la coraza que había llevado en su corazón todos esos meses. Tener a Ross dentro de ella, con esa intimidad, ese cariño, sus caricias y sus besos, fue el detonante para que su pecho estallara.

Dejó caer un par de lágrimas y Ross, asustado, se alejó de ella un momento y se quedó quieto.

“¿Te he hecho daño?”

Demelza negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contener más lágrimas.

“No, Ross… No me has hecho daño. Es que soy…tan feliz.”

Ross frunció el ceño, pero no de preocupación. Una vez más, aquella chispa en sus ojos.

Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

“Y yo. Demelza, soy tuyo…Tuyo.” Volvió a entrar dentro de ella y la besó con pasión.

_Mío._

Hicieron el amor por primera vez, lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo, de cada beso, de cada caricia, y de cada embestida de Ross dentro de ella.

Él era para ella y ella para él. Y, durante ese rato, no existió nada en el mundo más allá de las paredes de esa habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pregunto cómo será la mañana siguiente. Y cómo habrá vivido Ross todo esto.  
> Pronto lo sabremos.
> 
> Mientras tanto, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> Gracias a quienes estáis siempre ahí. <3


	41. Desde el otro lado de la cama

El olor de Demelza inundaba sus sentidos. Dormía abrazado a ella, apretado contra su espalda. Su brazo izquierdo se posaba sobre su cintura y la rodeaba. Ella estaba prácticamente envuelta en él. Ella sí dormía, pero él no.

Llevaba un rato despierto, sin moverse, respirando el aroma del pelo de Demelza.

Si la felicidad pudiera parecerse a algo que él conociera, se parecería a eso.

Varias veces esa noche, mientras hablaban y se besaban y luego, mientras hacían el amor, él había sentido el impulso de decirle que todo eso significaba _algo._ Que era feliz.

La mujer que tenía delante de él era especial. Probablemente más especial que ninguna otra en su vida. Veintitrés años recién cumplidos, humilde, risueña, valiente…

Porque había sido muy valiente esa noche. Mucho más que él.

Pero estaba en la naturaleza de Demelza ser así. O eso le gustaba imaginar a él; quería pensar que la conocía. Aunque ella era sorprendente, en realidad.

En dos ocasiones cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero no fue capaz. Escuchaba la respiración de Demelza y sonreía. La reconocía bien, porque era la tercera vez que se quedaba dormida delante de él. Las otras dos veces, había querido besarla y no había podido. Pero la tercera vez, dormía a su lado porque acababan de hacer el amor.

Era increíble. Increíble, y raro.

Sabía que ese instante de felicidad que atravesaba era efímero, y podrían mantenerlo sólo hasta que cruzasen la puerta de la habitación. El mundo real le apetecía muy poco, y no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontarlo aún.

Demelza dormía delante de él y esa noche era _suya_.

Apartó a Hugh a un lado escondido de su mente, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche, y aspiró de nuevo el olor del pelo de Demelza.

Le dio un beso en la nuca.

Empezaron a venir a su cabeza imágenes de esa noche. Le parecía que había vivido dos noches en una. La primera, la cena de cumpleaños en casa de Demelza; y la segunda, la que comenzó en el momento en que Demelza puso un pie en su casa.

Vio su expresión cuando abrió los regalos, que disipó todas sus inseguridades sobre si le gustaría o no. Vio el momento del beso frustrado. Se vio a sí mismo lleno de rabia de camino a casa. A Demelza al otro lado de la puerta de su casa. Pensó en todos los besos que se habían dado esa noche, incontables. En su cuerpo envuelto en sus brazos. En sus piernas largas, su vientre liso y suave, sus pechos deliciosos, sus manos curiosas, su boca… Pensó sus gemidos de placer cuando él la tocaba. Y en sus ojos, cuando entró en ella por completo.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un beso suave en su hombro izquierdo.

No le extrañó en absoluto sentirse de nuevo excitado. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, y no se culpaba por ello. La protagonista de todas esas imágenes estaba delante de él, piel con piel, durmiendo plácidamente, ajena al hecho de que Ross estuviera pensando en despertarla.

Otro beso en el hombro. Levantó su brazo izquierdo y acarició con un dedo su cintura, de un lado a otro. Luego la mano se desvió hacia su trasero.

Demelza murmuró algo y movió un poco la cabeza. Sus brazos abrazaban la almohada.

Ross se incorporó un poco, para ver la cara de Demelza. Fruncía un poco el ceño, como cuando estaba concentrada.

Sonrió, y volvió a tumbarse.

Deslizó la mano desde su muslo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en la zona del pecho.

Demelza volvió a moverse, esta vez con más empeño.

“Ross…” Dijo en voz baja, adormilada.

Rozó primero el pecho con la palma de su mano, provocando que el pezón se erizara, y luego colocó su mano sobre él, y la dejó ahí.

Otro beso, esta vez en el cuello.

“Ross…¿qué haces?”

“Despertarte.” Dijo él, con voz ronca.

Demelza se rio suavemente y abrió los ojos.

“Creo que ya lo has conseguido.”

Le dio otro beso en el cuello, con toda la intención, y luego se incorporó.

“Hay algo que quiero probar…”

Demelza volvió a reír, un poco nerviosa.

“No te preocupes.” Dijo Ross, por si acaso Demelza se sentía vulnerable por estar con él en la cama. “Sólo quiero probar cómo le sientan a tu cuerpo los besos, a estas horas.”

Todavía era noche cerrada.

Demelza suspiró de una forma que hizo entender a Ross que tenía permiso para hacer lo que tuviera pensado hacer.

Se puso de rodillas y se colocó por encima, ella tumbada boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada de tal manera que podía ver su perfil izquierdo.

Apartó su cabello hacia el lado derecho y se inclinó sobre ella.

La besó. No sólo en el cuello. La besó en los hombros, en los brazos, en la espalda, en las nalgas, en las piernas. La besaba y de vez en cuando la mordía con suavidad.

Demelza, con los ojos cerrados, respiraba cada vez más superficialmente.

No quería dejar un centímetro sin explorar. Quizá sólo fuera suya esa noche, si Demelza se arrepentía al día siguiente de haber engañado a Hugh. Y aunque ese pensamiento lo agobiaba un poco, lo dejó aparte, en el mismo cajón donde guardaba a Hugh. Si sólo tenían esa noche, quería aprovecharla.

“Ahora date la vuelta…” Su voz sonó grave y demasiado alta en ese silencio en el que se habían sumido desde hacía un rato, sólo interrumpido hasta ese momento por el sonido de los besos de Ross y la respiración de ella.

Demelza obedeció y se dio la vuelta. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

“¿Te da vergüenza?” Preguntó Ross al verla así.

“Un poco.” Dijo ella, con timidez, sin destaparse la cara.

Ross fue en busca de su cara y besó el dorso de cada una de sus manos. Ella, finalmente, destapó su cara. Sonrió, con timidez, con los ojos achinados. Él sonrió al verla.

_Eres tan bonita._

“Hola.” Dijo ella.

“Hola.” Respondió él.

Ya no sonreían. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó con suavidad. Ella no se movió. Abrieron los ojos después del beso y se miraron, muy cerca.

No parecía estar arrepentida.

Ross volvió a besarla. Luego besó sus párpados.

“Cierra los ojos, si quieres, pero no te tapes la cara. Quiero mirarte.” Era consciente de que estaba siendo un poco mandón, pero esta vez le tocaba a él ordenar, y a ella obedecer.

Demelza asintió, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

Antes de inclinarse, de nuevo, sobre su cuerpo, la observó. Estaba sobre su cama, como había imaginado tantas veces. Su pelo pelirrojo esparcido alrededor de su cabeza, sobre la almohada, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado, preparados para taparse la cara o la boca si se excitaba demasiado. Sus pechos, al descubierto entre el lío de sábanas revueltas, su vientre y su ombligo, sus piernas extendidas, con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Su sexo, totalmente disponible para él.

Mentiría si dijera que esta no era una de sus fantasías desde que la conoció.

Intentando contener la urgencia de la anticipación, se volvió a colocar a los pies de la cama y empezó su ritual de besos desde ahí hasta arriba.

Mientras la besaba, pensaba en lo que habían hecho un rato antes. Quería volver a estar dentro de ella. Quería que eso durara toda la noche.

Subió por sus muslos, y ella se revolvió. Sabía que ella tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar cuando llegara _ahí_. Ross rodeó su sexo con calma, provocándola, subió por su abdomen, deteniéndose en la zona que rodeaba a su ombligo, y luego subió hasta los pechos, donde volvió a detenerse un buen rato.

Demelza se revolvió aún más.

“Oh, Ross… Esto es tortura.”

El rio, contra su pecho. Levantó la vista y la miró. Se estiró hasta alcanzar su boca y la besó; esta vez con pasión.

Ella respondió a ese beso con entusiasmo. Su lengua se mostraba tan dispuesta como la de Ross.

“Para mí también lo es, créeme.” Dijo, cuando se separó de ella para respirar.

Ella sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que el pecho de Ross volviera a llenarse de esa sensación de felicidad plena.

“¿Sigues siendo feliz?” Preguntó Ross, sin pensarlo. Recordó lo que ella había dicho antes, cuando hacían el amor.

Demelza asintió.

Ross también asintió.

Se miraron unos segundos, sin decir nada, y Demelza habló.

“¿Ya ha terminado la tortura?”

Ross salió del peligroso territorio de su mente que se dedicaba a analizar las situaciones, y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

“Me queda por besar una parte de tu cuerpo.”

“¿Cuál?” Preguntó Demelza. Parecía inocente, aunque seguro que ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

Ese juego lo excitaba más y eso lo hacía sentir un poco perverso.

Ross dejó escapar una mueca traviesa y Demelza se rio y luego se tapó la cara.

“¡Ross!”

Él destapó su cara con una mano y también se rio. La besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la nariz.

“Es una de las mejores partes…” Volvió a rozar sus labios. “Déjame intentarlo, y si no…te gusta, pararé. Te lo prometo.” La miró, esta vez más serio. Quería asegurarse de que entendía que no la forzaría a nada que no quisiera.

Demelza levantó un poco la cabeza y habló en su oído.

“Sí, Ross…Me apetece.”

El cuerpo de Ross se revolucionó aún más. La besó varias veces en los labios, y desde ahí, comenzó de nuevo su viaje por su piel hacia abajo.

La besó. Probó su sabor, lamió su piel húmeda y excitada y jugó con su lengua en ella.

Ella se revolvía, agarraba las sábanas con las manos y levantaba la pelvis de vez en cuando, como si no pudiera aguantar tanta intensidad. Gemía y respiraba hondo y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar alguna palabra murmurada.

Supo que la había llevado hasta el orgasmo cuando sus músculos empezaron a contraerse rítmicamente. Gimió más alto de lo que esperaba y después de unos minutos, suspiró.

_Oh, Dios._

Había sido el primero en estar dentro de ella, y, probablemente, también había sido el primero en hacerle lo que él acababa de hacer. Y eso lo satisfacía y lo excitaba de una forma que lo asustaba. De nuevo, se sentía afortunado, y perverso, y raro, y feliz.

Tardaron muy poco en volver a estar enredados. Ella envolviéndolo con sus piernas, él dentro de ella. Y, cuando fue él el que alcanzó el orgasmo, mientras besaba su mejilla y respiraba agitadamente en su oído, sintió en el pecho la necesidad de decir _algo._

Pero no lo dijo.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, su lado de la cama estaba vacío. La luz tenue de la mañana asomaba por la ventana, a través de las cortinas que Ross había olvidado cerrar.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y levantó la cabeza para mirar alrededor en la habitación. Ella no estaba ahí.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, intentando escuchar algún ruido en la casa que le indicara que ella no se había ido. Pero no oyó nada.

Se puso un poco nervioso y se levantó de la cama.

¿Se habría marchado sin avisar?

Buscó en el armario un pantalón de pijama y se lo puso. Miró el reloj, no eran ni las seis de la mañana.

Salió al pasillo, también oscuro y silencioso, y fue al salón.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando la vio allí, de pie, de espaldas a él, mirando por una de las ventanas que daba hacia la calle, apoyada en la pared, con la frente sobre el cristal. Llevaba puesto su jersey y su camiseta. Sus piernas estaban desnudas.

Intentó hacer un poco de ruido para hacer notar su presencia allí y no asustarla. Demelza se sobresaltó un poco cuando miró hacia atrás y lo vio, pero luego sonrió tímidamente, y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana.

“Buenos días.” No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. Porque un _qué tal has dormido_ le parecía inadecuado.

“Buenos días.” Dijo, con voz suave, un poco apagada.

Vio el vestido azul extendido sobre el respaldo del sofá, junto al sujetador y las medias, y sus botines negros en el suelo.

Ross sintió que la atmósfera había cambiado respecto a lo que habían vivido unas horas antes. Temía que ese momento llegara tarde o temprano, y, al parecer, ya había llegado. A pesar de no ser algo inesperado, no se sintió menos ansioso.

“¿Todo bien?” Intentó aparentar calma.

Demelza volvió a mirarlo, con ojos inescrutables, y un poco tristes. Estaban un poco rojos. Había llorado.

“¿Demelza?” Su primer impulso fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Lo hizo.

Ella recibió su abrazo sin protestar. Eso era buena señal.

La apretó contra él y besó su pelo. Era todo una mezcla extraña de olores. Su piel y su pelo olían a ella, y su ropa olía a él.

“Estoy bien, Ross.” Dijo ella contra su pecho. Sus brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura. “Sólo un poco…confusa.”

 _Confusa_ no era lo mismo que _arrepentida._

“Me lo imagino…” Dijo él, cerrando los ojos y meciéndola suavemente entre sus brazos, a un lado y a otro. “Yo también lo estoy.”

Ella suspiró y tardó un rato en volver a hablar. Estuvieron abrazados en medio del salón todo ese tiempo.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer?” La pregunta cayó como un plomo entre ellos.

Se separaron, los dos a la vez, y se miraron unos segundos, intentando leer la mente del otro. Ross no sabía qué responder.

¿Y si era cierto que sólo habían tenido esa noche? ¿Y si al salir de ahí Demelza decidía que todo eso había sido un error? ¿Y si él se agobiaba y lo estropeaba todo?

Ross venció la distancia que los separaba y besó su frente. Quería decirle que todo iría bien.

“No lo sé.” Suspiró, aún en su frente. “Podemos…improvisar.”

Volvieron a mirarse y los dos sonrieron con tristeza. Su burbuja particular parecía haber explotado.

“Siento estar así, Ross. No es nada justo para ti.” Demelza apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y lo acarició. “Quiero que sepas que…ha sido una noche maravillosa. No me arrepiento de nada.” Esto último lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con un brillo distinto.

“Yo tampoco me arrepiento.” Buscó en su mente algo más que decir que pudiera arreglar esa situación, pero no se le ocurría qué. Él mismo se sentía un poco triste. Lo que ella acababa de decir sonaba a despedida.

De repente, sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Qué era todo eso que le pasaba en el pecho?

Volvió a abrazarla y la estrujó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

“Demelza, no hace falta que digamos nada ahora. Necesitamos pensar…y descansar.” Esperaba sonar más sereno de lo que se sentía.

_Por favor, no te vayas todavía._

Estuvieron un par de minutos más abrazados y en silencio.

“En realidad, debería irme. Ayer salí de casa sin decirle nada a Caroline, y con la misma ropa. Si se despierta y le da por ir a mi habitación y no me ve…”

“Se asustará.” Concluyó Ross.

“O peor.” Ross inclinó la cabeza, extrañado, interrogando a Demelza con la mirada. “Me acosará a preguntas.”

Se rieron, esta vez un poco más animados. Eso era más típico de Caroline.

“¿Se lo vas a contar?” Preguntó Ross, temeroso de la respuesta.

“No lo sé…” Ella negó con la cabeza. “¿Y tú a Dwight?”

Ross se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé.” ¿Debían hacerlo?

Cuando volvieron a mirarse, vio en los ojos de Demelza una expresión que lo asustó. Le dio miedo porque reconocía en sus ojos lo mismo que pasaba por los suyos.

La besó, y ella respondió. No fue un beso apasionado como los que se habían dado durante la noche. Fue un beso dulce, lento, profundo y hermoso. Ross sintió que fue así, por lo que pudiera significar. Quizá era el final.

Cuando se separaron, Demelza tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no lloraba. La besó en los párpados y en las pestañas, y eso la hizo sonreír. El corazón de Ross se encogió un poco.

“Pero antes de irte, debemos hacer algo.” Demelza levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Quizá pensaba que Ross le propondría volver a la cama, y eso la asustaba. Ross sonrió ante esa idea y, finalmente, añadió. “Desayunar. No voy a dejar que te vayas a casa sin desayunar.” Explicó, como quien se lo explica a un niño.

Demelza sonrió, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Ross deslizó sus manos desde su espalda hasta su pelo y, antes de soltarla, volvió a besarla. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

“Siéntate. Esta vez me encargo yo del desayuno.” Dijo él, con un tono más jovial, intentando disimular la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. “¿Té para usted, Señorita Carne? ¿O una taza de chocolate caliente?”

Demelza se lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse por el té.

“Muy bien. Ahora siéntese. Y no proteste.” Añadió Ross levantando la mano, adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir Demelza.

Aunque la atmósfera hubiera cambiado, los dos disfrutaron de ese desayuno. Ross preparó tostadas, hizo café y té y no pudo evitar que Demelza se levantara y lo ayudara. Se rozaron, se besaron, se abrazaron esperando a que las tostadas terminaran de hacerse, jugaron con los pies del otro mientras estaban sentados en la isla de la cocina, entrelazaron las manos mientras hablaban, y se miraron sonriendo en silencio en algún momento. Él en pantalones de pijama, ella vestida con el jersey y la camiseta de Ross y las piernas desnudas.

Parecían dos personas que se conocían bien. Dos personas completamente enamoradas.

Pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que no estaban interpretando ningún papel.

* * *

Ross paró el coche cerca del portal de Demelza. Eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana del domingo y la calle estaba vacía.

Se miraron de nuevo. La conversación se había ido apagando conforme se acercaban al destino.

“Bueno.” Dijo Demelza.

“Bueno.” Repitió él, un poco nervioso.

“Gracias.” Dijo ella, mirando hacia delante.

Ross la siguió mirando. Tuvo una sensación incómoda y se incorporó.

“Eh.” Alargó un brazo y acarició su mejilla. “Mírame.”

Ella lo obedeció a regañadientes. Una lágrima caía por una de sus mejillas. Ross se la limpió con el pulgar.

Se giró todo lo que pudo para mirarla a ella, y la instó a hacer lo mismo. Se acercaron un poco.

¿Por qué habían pasado de la pasión a la tristeza?

Ross sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y, a continuación, una especie de revelación.

Porque importaba. Todo aquello importaba más de lo que parecía.

Agarró su cara con ambas manos. La besó varias veces.

“Demelza.” Dijo, sin soltarla. “Quiero que sepas que esta noche ha sido…increíble para mí. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he dicho o he hecho. Y…quiero que sepas que…” Tragó saliva. No quería presionarla, pero no podía dejarla marchar pensando que por su parte también era una despedida. “Quiero seguir viéndote.”

 _Seguir viéndote_ era un eufemismo para expresar que quería poder besarla y abrazarla cuando se vieran. Y, aunque no pareciera lo mismo, esperaba que ella lo entendiera así.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos y la boca abierta, procesando y traduciendo en su cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar.

Antes de que dijera nada, Ross volvió a hablar, un poco ansioso.

“Y si…esto se termina aquí, lo entenderé. Pero yo…”

Demelza puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Ross, y sonrió. Su mirada había cambiado.

“Yo también quiero seguir viéndote, Ross.” Se acercó a él y se quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios. “Sólo dame un poco de tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden, ¿vale?” Lo besó. Él sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Ross asintió.

“Te llamaré.”

“Sí.” Ella también asintió.

Como presos del mismo hechizo, siguieron mirándose un minuto más, sonriendo.

_Sí._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya dije que pronto lo sabríamos. Y, aunque la mañana no haya sido todo lo ideal que algunas me pidieron, creo que no es raro encontrar confusión en nuestros protagonistas. Sobre todo en Demelza, quien no está acostumbrada a hacer daño a la gente.  
> Y sí, esa gente es Hugh. Pero hay que ser comprensivos igualmente.
> 
> Pero yo me quedaría con ese sí del final, que nos va a acompañar unos capítulos más. No prometo que la alegría dure, ni que las cosas tristes sean para siempre. Pero todavía nos queda un largo camino.
> 
> Y, por último. Voy a tomarme unos días para pensar cuál es el mejor camino para nuestros protagonistas. Lo tengo en la cabeza, pero no me gustaría fastidiar las cosas (si es que alguna persona de las que sigue esta historia no piensa ya que la historia va mal! ^_^').  
> Volveré pronto, lo prometo! 
> 
> Gracias, de corazón. Se acercan tiempos difíciles en España, y ahora más que nunca esto parece una salida no sólo para quien lee, sino para la que lo escribe.
> 
> Hoy vengo un poco habladora de más, lo siento. Sólo me queda decir...
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	42. Domingo

Se metió en la cama después de ponerse el pijama más grueso que tenía; necesitaba algo abrigado para entrar en calor. Había entrado a hurtadillas en casa, para no despertar a Caroline.

Miraba el techo, consciente de que tardaría bastante en dormirse. Si cerraba los ojos lo veía a él. Sus ojos oscuros sobre ella. El tacto de su piel caliente. Sus manos.

Y sus besos.

Ross estaba por todos lados. Lo llenaba todo; siempre lo había hecho, en realidad. En cierto modo, había intentado reprimir sus sentimientos hacia él. No es que no fuera consciente de lo que sentía, pero nunca llegó a plantearse que realmente pudiera pasar algo como lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior; por eso no se permitía pensarlo. Pero había ocurrido. Había _estado_ con él. Desnudos, en todos los sentidos, el uno frente al otro, habían roto la última barrera que les quedaba por romper.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo. Lo suyo con Ross era una realidad. Habían hecho el amor y, después, se habían quedado dormidos juntos, abrazados. Habían dicho y hecho ciertas cosas que, con la perspectiva de la luz de la mañana, la hacían sentir un poco avergonzada. Se tapó la cabeza con las mantas.

_Ross. Ross. Ross…_

_¿Y ahora?_

_Cuando se despertó , Ross estaba frente a ella, aún dormido, con su mano izquierda posada sobre su cintura, en una especie de abrazo._

_Lo observó durante un rato. Su pelo estaba más revuelto que nunca, y Demelza sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar cómo había enredado sus manos en sus rizos cuando Ross estaba encima de ella. Sus ojos rasgados estaban cerrados en una expresión de paz. Ni rastro de las arrugas de preocupación de su frente. Las aletas de su nariz se contraían y dilataban al ritmo de su respiración tranquila. Las sábanas apenas le cubrían hasta la cintura y Demelza aprovechó para admirar con más calma, e intimidad, su cuerpo. Las líneas de sus músculos estaban bien marcadas. Se preguntó cuándo sacaba Ross tiempo para ejercitarse. ¿Qué hacía cuando no pasaban tiempo juntos? ¿Cómo era su día a día?_

_Esas pequeñas cosas de cada día era lo que no conocían del otro._

Eso lo hacía con Hugh. Quedar, ver alguna película juntos en el sofá, caminar agarrados de la mano, salir a cenar…

Su corazón se contrajo con más fuerza en el mismo momento en el que pensó en él. Lo había desterrado de su mente durante la noche, porque no quería renunciar a algo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo.

Pero por la mañana, sí importaba.

Hugh era un hombre bueno, cariñoso, guapo, educado…Parecía el hombre perfecto. La trataba bien, la cuidaba y la hacía sentir bien. ¿Pero y ella qué hacía por él? ¿Sólo dejarse querer? ¿Sería capaz de entregarle lo que él esperaba de ella?

_No._

Porque Hugh no era Ross. Él no podía ocupar el espacio que ocupaba Ross en su corazón. Y menos en ese momento.

Le dolía haber empañado el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido pensando en Hugh esa mañana. No lloró porque se sintiera triste, aunque, probablemente, Ross lo hubiera percibido así. Le preocupaba mucho haber traicionado a Hugh, sí, y se preguntaba cómo podía abordar eso. Pero también sentía una extraña e ilícita felicidad, cierta resaca emocional y un placentero dolor en todo el cuerpo que le recordaba cada momento de aquella noche. Había sido víctima de la pasión con un hombre al que deseaba probablemente desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Esa noche ella había dejado de ser una niña y se había convertido en una mujer que sabía lo que quería. Por eso fue a casa de Ross, por eso hizo la llamada y por eso le entregó su cuerpo y su corazón. Y estaba casi segura de haber acertado.

Se encogió entre las mantas. Se abrazó a sí misma y dejó a las lágrimas salir de nuevo.

No, no eran lágrimas de tristeza. Eran lágrimas por el vértigo que le causaba todo aquello.

Su _novio_ estaba a miles de kilómetros de ella, ajeno al hecho de que ella se hubiera acostado con otro hombre. Y ese otro hombre, era el único con el que deseaba estar.

Ese otro hombre era Ross, y nadie la había mirado nunca como él la miraba esa mañana, con esos ojos de color miel.

Tenía que ver a Ross y hablar con él, pero corría el riesgo de volver a caer en sus brazos si se veían. Y, por esa razón, también tenía que hablar con Hugh. No podía seguir con eso.

El recuerdo de aquellos ojos color miel fue lo último que vio antes de caer rendida en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Había intentado mantenerse ocupada durante gran parte del día, para no pensar. Fuera seguía lloviendo mucho, como la noche anterior.

Caroline iría a tomar algo con unas amigas y luego a cenar, e insistió a Demelza para que se apuntara, pero ella puso su mejor sonrisa y, cortésmente, rechazó la invitación. Caroline seguía mirándola con suspicacia mientras se ponía el abrigo en la entrada de casa. Ese mismo día, después de que las dos se hubieran levantado bastante tarde, había vuelto a preguntar por el regalo de Ross.

“Hace meses le hablé de mi madre y de su viejo tocadiscos estropeado. Le conté que quería uno, para poder volver a escuchar los discos de mi madre, y… se acordó.” Le había dicho ella. Era la verdad, al menos en parte. Omitió el hecho de que en aquella misma conversación hablaron de sus sueños; los mismos a los que hacía referencia Ross en la nota que había dejado escondida dentro de la cubierta del disco. Tampoco nombró la nota, por supuesto.

“¿Y el disco?”

“Una de las canciones favoritas de mi madre.” Demelza miró hacia otro lado.

Caroline arqueó una ceja.

“Fue la que tocamos en el bar de mi padre el día que conocí a Ross.” Aclaró Demelza, incómoda.

“Dem…”

“¿Sí?” _Judas, Caroline._

“¿Qué hay entre Ross y tú?”

Demelza levantó la cabeza y la miró.

“No lo sé.” Eso también era verdad.

Se miraron unos segundos, en los que Demelza creyó que sucumbiría y empezaría a hablar, pero finalmente Caroline sonrió resignada, y miró hacia otro lado.

“El regalo de Hugh también fue muy bonito.” Dijo, con un tono diferente. “Y el detalle del vídeo.”

Demelza sintió el golpe de esas palabras en el estómago.

“Sí, fue muy bonito.” Asintió.

“Creo que es un buen chico…Ándate con cuidado, Dem.”

“Sí, Caroline.” Dijo, intentando adoptar su expresión más neutra.

Y después habían cambiado de tema. No era de extrañar que Caroline siguiera sospechando, pero, por lo menos, había decidido no presionarla más.

Cuando estuvo sola, al fin, fue a buscar su móvil. Lo había dejado en su habitación, metido en un cajón.

No sabía si le daba más miedo ver una llamada de Hugh, o una de Ross. O comprobar que Ross no la había llamado aún.

Nada. No había nada.

Respiró hondo. Necesitaba relajarse. Fue al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Dejó correr el agua y echó una generosa cantidad de gel con olor a flores en ella.

Se miró al espejo y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Mientras desabrochaba, uno a uno, los botones del pijama, dejó que los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyeran por su mente. Deseó que Ross estuviera allí, para dejar que fuera él el que la desnudara.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, se acercó un poco más al espejo y se observó con más detenimiento. Esa mujer había estado por primera vez con un hombre y aún quedaban rastros de ello en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver un par de chupetones en la piel, uno cerca del hombro izquierdo y otro pequeño en uno de sus pechos. Los rozó con los dedos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cerró los ojos y se envolvió el cuerpo con los brazos. Se negaba a sentir culpabilidad por ello. Había sido algo bonito. Había sido algo necesario.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sentía una cierta determinación que, posiblemente, no duraría mucho tiempo. Pero, durante unos minutos, tuvo la absoluta certeza de que lo que había hecho con Ross la noche anterior, había sido un acto de amor, que no merecía ser teñido por ningún pensamiento oscuro.

Hablaría con Hugh, sí. Lo haría en el momento adecuado. Pero no podía hacer callar a su corazón.

_Ross. Ross. Ross…_

Como había hecho otras veces, puso música aleatoria en su móvil y se metió en la bañera. Se quedó allí, tumbada, oyendo su respiración y notando los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlar los recuerdos, que se empeñaban en invadir su cabeza.

Cuando salió de la bañera, un rato después, ya con la piel arrugada y con un poco de frío, miró su móvil otra vez. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

R: _Duermes?_

 _Ay_. Cerró los ojos.

D: _No. Y tú?_

R: _Tampoco._

D: _Has podido descansar algo?_

R: _No mucho._

D: _Y eso por qué?_

R: _Tengo la cabeza demasiado ocupada._

Fue a su habitación y dejó el móvil sobre la cama. No sabía qué contestarle. _¿Tú también piensas en lo de ayer?_

El móvil volvió a vibrar. Lo cogió rápidamente.

R: _Puedo llamarte?_

Sus dedos estaban escribiendo la respuesta antes de pensarla.

D: _Sí._

_Ross llamando…_

Tardó unos segundos en apretar al botón verde. Le temblaban las manos. Como siempre.

“Hola.” Dijo. Su voz sonó un poco ronca al principio. Llevaba un buen rato sin hablar con nadie.

“Hola.” La suya también sonaba ronca. Eso le hizo pensar en su particular forma de despertarla por la noche.

“¿Cómo estás?” Podía empezar con una pregunta poco arriesgada.

“Bien. ¿Y tú?”

“Bien…Ahora mejor.” Lo dejó salir de sus labios. Era cierto.

Pudo imaginar su sonrisa al otro lado.

“Me alegro de que estés mejor.” ¿Estaría tumbado en el sofá? ¿O estaría sentado en la mesa del salón, adelantando trabajo en su ordenador?

“Gracias…” Quería decirle que sentía haber enrarecido un poco _la mañana siguiente_ con sus lágrimas. Pero no le dio tiempo.

“¿Qué haces?”

Podía haberle provocado diciéndole que se había dado un baño y que en ese momento estaba desnuda, en medio de su habitación, y que lo añoraba.

No dijo nada de eso.

“Ahora mismo nada.”

“¿Y después?” Su voz seguía sonando risueña.

“No lo sé. ¿Por qué?”

“¿Cenas conmigo?”

¿Cenar? _Oh._

Demelza tardó en contestar, y Ross reaccionó.

“Sólo cenar.” Demelza se imaginó que después de eso, Ross habría querido decir algo así como _no haremos nada que no quieras._

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más.

Demelza siguió callada.

“¿Qué dices?” Probablemente se estaría poniendo nervioso.

Sopesó sus opciones. ¿Qué le diría a Caroline? ¿Debía ir aunque no hubiera hablado con Hugh aún?

“Sí, Ross.” Su corazón contestó antes que su cerebro.

Los dos sonrieron en silencio.

“Te voy a buscar en…¿veinte minutos?”

Cuando colgaron, escribió un mensaje con alguna que otra mentira, para Caroline, y fue a vestirse.

Parecía que el domingo terminaría como había empezado: con Ross

* * *

Ross abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar que ella entrara primero. En el coche habían hablado poco. Se habían saludado con un beso en la mejilla. Después de pensar en varias opciones, decidieron ir a casa de Ross. Allí estarían más a salvo de encontrarse con alguien conocido. Y tendrían más intimidad para lo que fueran a hacer. ¿Hablar? ¿O…?

Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro y Ross cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, se miraron. El ambiente estaba raro, pero no como lo había estado por la mañana. No había lágrimas, sólo una especie de electricidad.

Ross extendió su mano y Demelza tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba pidiéndole su abrigo. Ella se lo quitó y se lo dio. No dejaron de mirarse. ¿Se besarían?

“¿Tienes hambre?” Preguntó Ross, rompiendo el silencio.

“Un poco.” No había vuelto a comer nada durante el día. Se le había olvidado.

Seguían de pie, en la entrada. Demelza rompió el cruce de miradas y volvió la cabeza hacia el salón.

“¿Y qué vamos a cenar?”

Ross carraspeó y empezó a caminar hacia el salón.

“Lo que podamos improvisar con lo que hay en la nevera.” Dijo, con un tono que pretendía aligerar un poco la tensión. “¿Te parece bien?”

Demelza asintió y lo siguió. De repente, estaba más nerviosa.

¿Por qué se comportaban así? Quizá había sido una mala idea quedar esa noche.

Ross ya había abierto la nevera cuando ella lo alcanzó. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, mirándola.

“Esto es lo que tenemos.” Dijo Ross, encogiéndose de hombros.

Demelza miró por encima. Estaba segura de que todo eso no lo había comprado él. La mujer que trabajaba en casa de Ross, que limpiaba, compraba y cocinaba, lo cuidaba demasiado.

Veía queso, veía uvas, veía ingredientes para una ensalada…

“Muy bien.” Dijo Demelza, asintiendo. Comentó en alto las opciones que ella se planteaba. Por el rabillo del ojo veía que Ross la miraba y sonreía. “¿Qué opinas?” A ella también se le escapó una sonrisa.

“Me parece perfecto.” Ross levantó las manos. “Tú mandas.” Seguía mirándola.

Ella mandaba ahí. Él mandaba en otro lugar.

Demelza se preguntó si él estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se obligó a centrarse en la tarea.

“¿Tienes pan?” Estaba de espaldas a Ross.

“Creo que sí.”

Demelza asintió, mientras buscaba cuchillos para cortar queso.

“Pues córtalo en trozos pequeños y luego lo pondremos a tostar.”

No podía verlo, pero sabía que Ross seguía mirándola.

“Sí, Chef.”

La sonrisa salió antes de que pudiera contenerla.

De repente, notó la presencia de Ross más cerca de su espalda. La piel del cuello de Demelza se erizó.

“¿Me pasas un cuchillo, para el pan?” Dijo, susurrando.

Ese hombre era capaz de resultar sexy diciendo algo tan normal como eso.

Demelza buscó el cuchillo adecuado y, con una mano temblorosa, lo dejó sobre la encimera.

Ross se separó de ella, lo cogió y fue en busca del pan.

Volvían a estar juntos en una cocina y a Demelza le gustaba estar ahí, con él. Como aquella vez en su casa, o en Nampara. Aunque esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, trabajaban callados. Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué momento plantear _la conversación_.

La cena estuvo lista bastante rápido y se sentaron en la isleta de la cocina, que Ross había preparado mientras Demelza terminaba con la ensalada. Cogió las copas que había puesto y sirvió vino tinto en las dos. Luego le pasó una a Demelza y él se quedó con otra. Se miraron, brindaron, bebieron, y siguieron mirándose.

“¿Vamos a hablar?” Preguntó Demelza, desviando la mirada hacia su plato.

“Deberíamos.” Oyó decir a Ross.

Levantó la vista y lo vio delante de ella. También parecía estar nervioso.

“¿Qué puedo decir, Ross?”

“¿De verdad estás bien?” Ross frunció el ceño.

“Sí.” Demelza asintió, cerrando los ojos un momento. Se sentía bien cuando estaba cerca de él. “Estoy bien, Ross.”

El asintió y respiró hondo.

“¿Y tú?” Preguntó Demelza, buscando algo que decir.

Ross la miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensándose bien la respuesta.

“Estaba un poco preocupado.” Reconoció, finalmente, mirando a sus rodillas.

“¿Por qué?” Demelza abrió más los ojos.

“Por ti.” Dijo él, y levantó la vista. Arrugó la frente. “¿Has podido ordenar tus pensamientos?”

El corazón de Demelza se agitó en el pecho.

“Un poco.”

Ross sonrió con indulgencia. Luego bajó la vista.

Una intensa ternura invadió el corazón de Demelza. Él parecía un niño esperando las notas al final de curso.

Alargó la mano y tocó la suya. Sin levantar la vista, Ross la agarró, la miró unos segundos, y casi sin pensarlo, la acercó a sus labios y la besó.

La piel de Demelza volvió a reaccionar. Sus defensas eran débiles en presencia de Ross.

“Estoy perdido.” Dijo él en voz más baja. “O lo estaba. Hasta que…” Levantó la mirada hacia ella. Ahí estaba, esa forma de mirarla, como la de esa mañana.

“Ross…” Empezó a decir ella.

“Me gustas.” La interrumpió. “Me gustas mucho, Demelza.”

Demelza cerró los ojos y se sonrojó sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

“Tú también me gustas, Ross.”

Seguían agarrados de la mano. Entrelazaron los dedos.

“No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.” Dijo él, con voz grave. Parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por decir algo así.

Aunque eso no debía pillarla de sorpresa, la vehemencia con la que lo dijo hizo que las palabras cobraran mayor significado.

Ella le gustaba. La deseaba, la apreciaba. La echaba de menos.

Y ella a él. Con cada poro de su piel.

“Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti…” Respondió ella, mirando a sus dedos entrelazados. “Esta mañana, cuando he llegado a casa he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza.”

Ross se quedó callado, quizá esperando a que continuara.

Demelza no sabía qué decir exactamente, pero siguió hablando.

“Siento haberlo estropeado todo esta mañana, Ross.”

Ross se incorporó un poco y se acercó más a ella.

“Eh..” La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. “No has estropeado nada.” Sonrió con cariño. “Supongo que es normal que…lo que pasó ayer, te entristezca un poco. Al fin y al cabo…”

“No me entristece, Ross.” Lo interrumpió ella.

"¿No?” Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

“¡No! No me siento triste…” Demelza abrió los ojos. “No podría estarlo.”

Se lo dijo mientras él entraba dentro de ella por primera vez. Se lo dijo porque así lo pensó, y seguía pensándolo.

“¿Y Hugh?”

Demelza negó con la cabeza. Ross tragó saliva.

“Hoy no he hablado con él. Está de camino a Hong Kong, y no puedo localizarlo.” Dijo ella, en voz más baja, como si de esa manera hablar de Hugh no resultara tan violento.

“¿Se lo vas a contar?”

Demelza levantó la vista y vio que Ross la miraba fijamente.

“Sí.”

Él no mutó la expresión, quizá esperando que después de ese sí llegara un _pero_

Tenía razón.

“Pero creo que no debo hacerlo por teléfono.” Era algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

Ross asintió.

“Lo entiendo.” Como si se hubieran leído la mente, prosiguió. “¿Cuándo vuelve?”

“En dos o tres semanas.”

Siguieron mirándose. ¿Qué harían mientras tanto? Esa era la gran pregunta que flotaba en el aire, entre los dos.

“Imagino que será mejor esperar hasta que…”

Sería mejor que no pasara nada entre ellos hasta que Hugh volviese. Eso sería lo más adecuado.

“Sí.” Ella no fue capaz de decir más. ¿De verdad?

Ross volvió a asentir y dejó escapar una mueca. Después de unos segundos, respiró hondo.

“De acuerdo.” Volvió a acercar la mano de Demelza a su boca, y la besó de nuevo.

Entonces, hasta que Hugh volviese y pudiera hablar con él, no habría besos, ni caricias, ni abrazos. Ni sexo.

Soltó su mano, como si, de repente, eso fuera algo ilícito, y cada uno miró a su plato.

Como mucho, tres semanas.

“Vamos a cenar.” Dijo él, levantando la vista y señalando los platos. Intentaba aparentar una normalidad inexistente.

Demelza asintió y sonrió.

_Tres semanas._

Intentaron llenar los silencios con conversación banal y, durante la cena, no hubo caricias ni roces fortuitos, porque cualquier estímulo podía desencadenar ciertas consecuencias.

Los dos eran conscientes de que se movían en una delgada línea que separaba lo correcto de lo incorrecto, y tenían que ir con cuidado.

Cuando hubieron acabado de cenar, se levantaron, los dos a la vez, a recoger los platos.

“Yo me encargo de esto.” Dijo él, con voz neutra.

Demelza aceptó y dejó a Ross con los platos y el lavavajillas.

Ella caminó hacia la zona del salón y se detuvo en la ventana. La misma ventana por la que había estado mirando esa mañana. Ahora ya era de noche, y no llovía.

Demelza cerró los ojos, consciente de que Ross no podía verla, porque estaban de espaldas.

Habían hablado de sentimientos, aunque de un modo particular. Habían hablado de contárselo a Hugh, y de esperar a que él llegase para estar….¿juntos?

Suspiró. ¿En qué lío se estaba metiendo?

No se dio cuenta de que el ruido de los platos había cesado, así que cuando sintió la presencia de Ross detrás de ella, se sobresaltó un poco.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró de frente.

“¿Quieres tomar algo más o…?” Preguntó Ross, de repente un poco incómodo.

“Creo que debería irme a casa.” ¿Por qué?

Ross miró al suelo y asintió levemente.

“Te llevo.” La miró un segundo, antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada.

Demelza se quedó quieta donde estaba unos segundos más, y después lo imitó.

Ross se puso el abrigo y buscó el de Demelza. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos, lo extendió delante de ella, dándole a entender que la ayudaría a ponérselo.

Demelza inclinó la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, y se dio la vuelta. Ross pasó el abrigo por un brazo, y luego por el otro. Demelza volvió a girarse hasta tenerlo de frente, y miró hacia abajo, para buscar el cierre de la cremallera.

Guardaban silencio, como si ninguna palabra fuera digna de ser utilizada en esa situación. No estaban tristes, pero tampoco estaban contentos. Estaban en un limbo.

Cuando levantó la vista, volvió a mirar a Ross a los ojos. Él sonrió. Ella sonrió.

_Tres semanas…_

Se acercaron un poco más. Ross la miraba con esos ojos. Estaba segura de que ella lo miraba de la misma manera.

“Demelza.” Oír su nombre, susurrado en la boca de Ross, mandó unas cuantas descargas a una parte concreta de su cuerpo.

“¿Qué?”

“Te he mentido.”

Demelza abrió la boca, pero tardó un poco en hacer la pregunta obvia.

“¿En qué?”

Se acercó más a ella y la besó. Fue un beso decidido, pero dulce. Y, sobre todo, lleno de necesidad.

Ella se lo devolvió, con la misma decisión, la misma dulzura y la misma necesidad.

Separaron sus labios lo justo para coger aire. Ross la agarraba por la cintura, y Demelza tenía las manos posadas en sus brazos.

“Lo siento.” Susurró él, contra sus labios. “No puedo esperar tres semanas.”

“No lo sientas…”

Volvieron a besarse una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

“Ross…” Dijo Demelza, liberándose unos segundos de su boca.

“¿Mmmh?” Volvió a atraparla con sus labios.

“Llévame a tu cama.”

Ross se separó de ella y la miró con sus ojos negros, dilatados de pura excitación.

“¿Segura?”

Demelza asintió y Ross cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un minuto después, estaban de camino a la habitación, quitándose los abrigos que se acababan de poner, entre beso y beso.

Después del abrigo, vino el resto de la ropa. Y después vinieron más besos, y más caricias, y más abrazos.

Era domingo, fuera ya no llovía, y ellos volvían a estar enredados entre las sábanas.

Ese había sido, con diferencia, el mejor domingo de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres semanas son muchas para Ross. ¡Qué impaciente!  
> Veremos qué les depararán estas semanas...a ellos y a su entorno.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> Y feliz domingo.


	43. Nuestro pequeño espacio

Demelza había cerrado los ojos. Estaban tumbados de lado, frente a frente. Jugueteaban con sus piernas bajo el edredón y se agarraban de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Ross, apoyado sobre el codo en la almohada, la miraba.

No creía que pudiera llegar el momento en el que se cansara de hacerlo.

Le gustaba observarla mientras dormía, o mientras lo intentaba, como ocurría en ese momento. Sabía que aún no se había dormido, reconocía esa respiración; pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

Era miércoles. Desde que hablaran el domingo, habían establecido una especie de rutina. Llevaban cuatro días seguidos quedando. En los últimos tres días, Ross iba a buscarla a la tienda y, desde ahí, se iban a la casa de él. La excusa que ponían era evitar mostrarse demasiado en público, pero, en el fondo, Ross sabía que buscaban intimidad para poder disfrutar de momentos como el que acababan de tener un rato antes en esa habitación.

Puede que fuera demasiado pronto para estar en la cama. Pero no había otro lugar donde deseara más estar que ahí tumbado, con ella a su lado.

Esa mujer había cambiado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. La había conocido tan solo unos pocos meses antes y, sin embargo, sentía que la conocía a un nivel más profundo. Incluso podría decirse que estaba descubriendo una parte de sí mismo a través de ella. Una parte hasta entonces escondida en el fondo de su alma. Algo que Ross aún no había alcanzado a comprender del todo.

No recordaba haberse sentido así en los inicios de su relación con Elizabeth. Quizá era injusto comparar a una y otra, pero no se trataba únicamente de que ellas fueran tan distintas. Él también era un Ross distinto. Elizabeth se lo había dicho bastantes veces antes de que rompieran. Y tenía razón. El Ross que salía con Elizabeth y el que estaba en esa cama, al lado de aquella chica pelirroja, no eran el mismo. Le pareció un poco fanfarrón pensarlo, pero le vino a la cabeza que, de repente, se sentía un hombre mejor.

Suspiró.

En ese momento estaba relajado, a pesar de los secretos y de todo aquello que lo rodeaba y que parecía estar ahí para estresarlo…Elizabeth trabajando en la misma oficina que él, después de haber roto su relación; la existencia de Hugh, que lo hacía sentir culpable y, por otro lado, inseguro…

Demelza no había vuelto a hablar de él, y él no había querido preguntar más. Sabía que Hugh estaba lejos y que volvería en unas semanas. Hablaron de esperar a su regreso para empezar lo que fuera que tenían, después de que Demelza le contara lo ocurrido, pero habían sido incapaces de resistirse. Él, el primero.

Ella había dicho que no quería contárselo por teléfono, y Ross lo comprendía en parte, pero otra parte de él no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, e irritado.

Si pudiera eliminar a Hugh del mapa…y mandar lejos a Elizabeth.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ese no era el momento de preocuparse.

Acarició el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar y luego se llevó las manos unidas a los labios. La besó suavemente.

Era un idiota por sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Era feliz en ese espacio reducido que compartía con ella.

“¿Qué hora es?” Susurró Demelza, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Eran las siete de la tarde.

“Todavía es pronto.”

Demelza soltó su mano y se estiró a su lado. Movió sus piernas bajo el edredón y las enredó con las de Ross.

La piel fría de Demelza contrastaba con la piel caliente de Ross.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

“¿Quieres dormir?” Preguntó con voz suave.

“Oh, no, no. Sólo estaba cerrando los ojos un momento.” Seguía sin abrirlos.

Ross sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz.

“Duerme, si quieres.” Volvió a besarla. “Yo no te molestaré.”

Demelza sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

“¿Me lo prometes?”

Ross se rio por lo bajo y se acercó un poco más a ella.

“No.”

Esta vez rieron los dos. Ross acarició el pie de Demelza con el suyo y Demelza le respondió con otra caricia.

“Entonces abriré los ojos, para poder protegerme de tus ataques.” Volvió a reír y los abrió. Parecían más azules que verdes bajo aquella luz.

“Hola, señorita Carne.”

Demelza sonrió.

“Hola.” Hizo una pausa y lo miró con timidez. “No estaba dormida.”

Ross asintió. No podía dejar de sonreír.

“Lo sé. Cuando duermes respiras de una forma distinta.”

Demelza arqueó las cejas.

“¿Eres un experto en mi forma de dormir?”

Ross hizo una mueca, y fingió pensar.

“Veamos…” Se rascó la cabeza. “Desde la primera vez que te vi dormir, en Nampara…” La miró y abrió más los ojos.

Demelza rio por lo bajo.

“Es cierto. Me quedé dormida en el sofá…” Se mordió el labio.

Ross asintió y rozó uno de los mechones de su frente con un dedo.

“Exacto.” Suspiró. “Desde entonces te he visto dormir unas cuatro o cinco veces.”

Ella arrugó la frente y sonrió.

“No son muchas veces.”

Ross hizo una pausa, se acercó y rozó sus labios con suavidad, y luego habló en un susurro.

“Son suficientes para mí.”

Demelza dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

“¿En qué pensabas esa noche?”

Ross negó con la cabeza, esta vez pensando de verdad. Probablemente pensaba en ella y en las ganas que tenía de besarla. Y también en Elizabeth.

“Seguramente pensaba en si debía despertarte o no.” No quería traer a Elizabeth a la conversación. Demelza sonrió. “¿Y tú?”

“En lo mucho que me gustaba estar ahí.” Ella lo miró. Parecía sincera. “Nampara es un lugar maravilloso.”

Ross sonrió más abiertamente y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

“Nampara es especial.”

Demelza posó su mano sobre la de Ross y la acarició. Parecía querer preguntar algo.

“¿Qué?” Dijo Ross antes de que ella hablara.

Se miraron, y Demelza arrugó la frente un momento. Se echaron a reír los dos a la vez.

“¿También te has hecho experto en saber cuándo voy a hacerte una pregunta?” Sonreía, un poco cohibida.

Ross la miró fijamente y asintió.

“Cuando vas a preguntarme algo, te sale una arruga aquí.” Liberó la mano y acarició un punto entre sus cejas.

Ella miró hacia otro lado y Ross vio cómo se ruborizaba.

Ross inclinó un momento la cabeza y sonrió. ¿Cómo no iba a mirarla todo el tiempo?

Era posible que la estuviera intimidando un poco, pero era fácil dejarse llevar por ella.

Se aclaró la garganta.

“¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?” Dijo, y se tumbó boca arriba.

Demelza estaba tumbada de lado, mirando hacia él. Sus dos manos estaban bajo su almohada.

“¿Volverás a Nampara? ¿A vivir allí?”

“Sí.” Lo dijo sin pensar. “Algún día.”

Demelza sonrió. A Ross le vino a la cabeza la imagen de ella en el salón de Nampara, frente a la chimenea. Le gustó.

“Ven a Nampara conmigo.” Hizo una pausa. “Este sábado.”

Demelza lo miró. Pestañeó un par de veces y tardó unos segundos de contestar.

“Sí.”

Ross sonrió y cerró los ojos. Pensó en lo contento que se pondría Joshua. Y luego se imaginó a Demelza en la cama de su antigua habitación.

Demelza se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza cerca de la de Ross. Él se giró y se miraron de frente.

Ross la abrazó por la cintura y empujó su cuerpo hacia él. La besó, casi por inercia. Demelza sonrió contra sus labios, y Ross se apartó para mirarla.

“¿De qué te ríes?” Frunció el ceño.

“Estoy contenta.” Seguía sonriendo, casi sin querer.

Ross también era incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.

“Yo también.” Volvieron a besarse.

Sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados. Desde fuera llegaba el ruido de la calle, pero dentro de la habitación ellos estaban envueltos en un silencio nada incómodo.

“Quédate a cenar.” Dijo él, en voz baja. La besó.

“Caroline va a empezar a sospechar.” Dijo ella contra sus labios.

“Caroline ya sospecha.” Los dos se rieron y volvieron a besarse.

Demelza asintió ligeramente, aún con la frente pegada a la de Ross.

“¿Deberíamos contarlo ya?”

Ross se quedó quieto y respiró hondo.

“Puede que sea lo mejor...” Dijo, y cerró los ojos un momento.

“Aunque me gusta que nadie más sepa nuestro secreto.” Dijo ella, en un susurro. Como si alguien pudiera estar escuchando.

Ross sonrió con ternura y volvió a besarla.

“¿Nuestro secreto?” Asintió. “Me gusta eso.”

_Nuestro secreto. Nuestros miércoles…_

Los dos, acurrucados frente a frente, se miraban como dos conspiradores.

“Cuando…todo pase, se lo contaremos.” Con _todo_ se refería a Hugh, imaginó Ross.

En el fondo, él también prefería no tener que empezar a dar explicaciones a su familia y amigos tan pronto.

“Me parece bien.” Seguían sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

No quería mirar el reloj.

“Entonces…¿te quedas a cenar?”

Su boca dejó escapar su media sonrisa, consciente de que lo hacía con el objetivo de camelarla.

Demelza lo miró y abrió un poco más los ojos. A Ross le habría gustado saber lo que estaba pensando. Finalmente, se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa maravillosa, que Ross interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta.

“¿Qué te apetece cenar?” Preguntó ella, sin perder esa sonrisa.

Ross volvió a acercarse a sus labios y los rozó con suavidad. No estaba hambriento de comida.

Demelza captó su estado de ánimo en pocos segundos. Se rio.

“¿No te cansas nunca?”

“De ti, no.” Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo.

Los dos sonrieron, pero de forma distinta a como lo habían estado haciendo unos minutos antes. El ambiente había cambiado; volvía a estar cargado de electricidad.

Ella lo miró, y por un momento Ross pudo ver la inocencia en sus ojos.

“Ross…¿esto es siempre así?”

“Así, cómo?” Frunció el ceño un segundo.

“¿Siempre voy a sentir que…?” Demelza desvió la mirada de los ojos de Ross. “¿…quiero más?” Se ruborizó.

Ross tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego fue incapaz de esconder su sonrisa de adolescente orgulloso.

“¿Siempre quieres más?” Ross la miró fijamente, primero a los ojos, luego a los labios. “¿Conmigo?”

Demelza se giró para esconder su cara en la almohada.

Ross soltó una risa triunfal y se incorporó para inclinarse sobre ella. Su espalda estaba al descubierto y la besó entre los hombros. Se quedó quieto, sobre ella, con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se acercó a un poco y, sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre su espalda, buscó su cuello y la besó. La piel de sus brazos se erizó.

Ella suspiró, con los ojos cerrados, y sonrió. Apartó su pelo para dejar libre el acceso a la piel de su cuello.

Ross aceptó su invitación y volvió a acercarse a ella. Recorrió su piel blanca y suave con los labios, desde el hombro hasta su oreja. Demelza dejó escapar un gemido suave cuando sintió el aliento de Ross en la oreja.

“¿Ahora?” Susurró Ross.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Ross la observó. Tenía el pelo revuelto; sus labios estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas encendidas. Su piel brillaba bajo la luz tenue. Olía a manzana y flores. Olía a ella.

Si hubiera podido inmortalizar a Demelza en un retrato, lo habría hecho en ese momento.

“¿Eres de verdad?” Dijo, sin pensar.

Demelza abrió un ojo.

“Me parece que sí.” Dijo, dejando escapar las palabras en una risa ligera.

“Mírame.” Oyó su voz más grave y ronca.

La sonrisa de Demelza se ensanchó más. Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente, y con cierta dificultad, pues Ross seguía inclinado encima de ella, se dio la vuelta hasta estar frente a frente con él. Él encima, ella debajo.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó ella.

Ross sacudió levemente la cabeza. Desde el sábado le asaltaba un pensamiento…

“¿Por qué conmigo?” Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Demelza dejó escapar una sonrisa leve, casi imperceptible, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera tan evidente que resultaba ridículo explicarla.

Cuando por fin habló, sus ojos brillaban con una luz distinta.

“Porque sólo podrías ser tú.”

Sus palabras retumbaron en cada parte del cuerpo de Ross. Supo que esas palabras lo acompañarían después, cuando Demelza se hubiera marchado.

Se miraron sin decir nada. Sus sonrisas pronto desaparecieron.

Ya no bromeaban, ni tonteaban. No eran sólo dos amantes que no salían de la cama en toda la tarde. Ella era de él, y él de ella.

Demelza se movió, sin dejar de mirarlo, y envolvió las caderas de Ross con sus piernas. Estaba más que preparada para recibirlo, y Ross estaba más que preparado para entrar en ella.

Lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarla. Quería ver sus ojos al sentirlo dentro, como la primera vez.

Quería empaparse de aquella sensación desconocida de poseerla en todos los aspectos.

En ese momento no se sintió perverso. Aquello era especial, era intenso. Era perfecto.

* * *

_¿Dónde se habrá metido Ross?_

Con la excusa de que tenía mucha prisa, su primo se había ido nada más terminar la reunión de balances.

Llevaba semanas raro. Bueno, llevaba meses raro. Pero en el último mes, había pasado por estados de ánimo muy variados y no contaba absolutamente nada de su vida.

“¿Qué quieres de mí?” Oyó una voz que salía de una de las salas de reuniones.

_¿Francis?_

“Sólo quiero hablar contigo.” Otra voz contestaba, en voz más baja y contenida.

Esa otra voz era de… _¿Elizabeth?_

Verity se quedó quieta en medio del pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido. Empezó a caminar lentamente y de puntillas hacia el lugar del que provenían las voces.

“¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? Pues yo ya no quiero.” Bajó la voz, pero seguía sonando enfadado.

Era Francis, sin lugar a duda.

“Francis…¡no te comportes como un niñato!” Y ella era Elizabeth. Estaba segura.

Hubo una pausa.

“Pues… no me… trates… como a uno” Cada palabra susurrada estaba llena de ira.

Otro silencio.

“Te dije que esto no era fácil para mí…”

“¿Y para mí sí?” Oyó un golpe en una silla. Supuso que era Francis. “Tengo que aguantar que sigas….” Hizo otra pausa. Luego suspiró. “No sé a qué juegas…¿qué quieres conseguir?”

“¡No quiero conseguir nada!” La voz de Elizabeth se hizo más aguda. “Sólo quería hablar contigo. Aún no…”

“¡Ah, Verity!”

Verity apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos. Por el pasillo venía su secretaria.

“¡Te estaba buscando! He conseguido contactar con los de Manchester. Los tengo al teléfono.”

Verity respiró hondo y miró a su secretaria. Francis salió de la sala de reuniones como un rayo, y saludó a Verity con un movimiento de cabeza y un gruñido.

Elizabeth no salió detrás de él.

¿De qué iba todo eso?

* * *

El pitido del microondas rompió el silencio.

Ross estaba detrás de ella, agarrando su cintura con las manos. Notaba su aliento en el cuello, y sus labios estaban demasiado cerca y la distraían de su tarea.

“Se supone que tendrías que estar poniendo la mesa.” Dijo ella, encogiendo el cuello, para evitar las cosquillas de la barba de Ross.

“...Ya lo he hecho.” Murmuró contra su piel.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Demelza. Si seguía así, se volvería loca.

Le dolían los muslos, la espalda, los brazos…y le ardían los labios. Habían sido cuatro días intensos. Cuatro tardes, más bien. Y la tarde del miércoles la estaban disfrutando todavía más, por tener más tiempo para ellos.

Lo que acababan de hacer en la habitación había sido…

“¿Cenamos?” Ross acarició su espalda y se separó de ella.

Demelza tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en cómo la había mirado Ross en la habitación un rato antes. Recordarlo hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

En la mesa había dos tenedores, dos servilletas y dos copas de vino tinto. Comieron lasaña recalentada de la misma fuente. Brindaron en silencio y bebieron, probablemente a la salud de su _secreto_. Ross había puesto música de fondo, y alumbraba una luz suave. ¿Estaba acaso en una película?

Ross hablaba de Nampara, de lo que quería hacer el sábado, cuando fueran allí. Demelza lo escuchaba a medias. Sonreía de vez cuando, inmersa en sus propias reflexiones, aún incrédula.

¿Por qué estaba ahí, con ella? ¿Y Elizabeth? ¿Y el resto de mujeres del mundo?

Por más que lo mirara, no se creía que ese hombre pudiera existir, que estuviera a su lado, hablando y comiendo lasaña recalentada de la misma fuente, en vaqueros y camiseta blanca, descalzo, despeinado…

Todo parecía tan perfecto y tenía tanto miedo de perderlo que no hizo las preguntas que le habría gustado hacer. Ni esa tarde ni ninguna de las anteriores.

Él no hablaba de Elizabeth. Y ella no quería preguntar. Ella no hablaba de Hugh, y él tampoco preguntaba.

Poner todo aquello lejos parecía la mejor opción…por el momento.

Bebió un sorbo más de vino y deseó que el mundo exterior no existiera. Los dos se merecían esos instantes de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Algo de lo que ha salido en este capítulo se lo debo a la canción Better Man, de Paolo Nutini, que pasó por ahí en ese momento, y no pudo evitar poner palabras a los pensamientos de Ross.


	44. Mañana

Conducía de vuelta a casa después de haber dejado a Demelza en su portal. Cada vez que lo hacía, tenía ganas de salir del coche e ir a despedirla al portal con un último beso furtivo que, con toda probabilidad, se convertiría en uno sin prisa.

Pero no lo hizo. Dejarla en casa era lo que menos le gustaba de esos días. Y luego volver solo a la suya.

Había llegado al garaje y aparcado el coche, casi sin darse cuenta. Después de detener el motor cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

Cada vez que los cerraba, la veía a ella.

Sus ojos con sus enormes pestañas; sus labios enrojecidos de tantos besos; su sonrisa…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Suspiró.

Salió del coche y fue al ascensor. Un rato antes había recorrido ese camino con ella y no habían dejado de mirarse durante todo el viaje en ascensor. Ross tuvo la sensación de que los dos pensaban en lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos otra vez.

Su boca tímida al principio, y más valiente después; los pequeños mordiscos que le daba en el cuello y en el hombro cuando él le hacía el amor; la manera en que sus párpados caían cuando gemía de placer…

Si seguía así, tendría que darse la vuelta e ir a buscarla de nuevo.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de casa, tiró las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y se quedó quieto unos segundos, en la oscuridad.

La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero casi sin mirar. Aún a oscuras, fue hacia la zona de la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, buscando la botella de agua fría. Bebió unos cuantos tragos hasta que le dolió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes pensaba en el día siguiente, y en el siguiente. No se verían el jueves, ni el viernes, porque estarían ocupados. El jueves, Demelza trabajaba hasta tarde y cenaría con sus hermanos, y el viernes Ross había quedado con sus amigos. No poder verla hasta el sábado lo hacía sentir un poco más ansioso.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Se acostó sobre la almohada que había ocupado Demelza un rato antes.

Respiró hondo e inhaló su perfume. Luego se tumbó boca arriba y miró hacia el techo.

_Porque sólo podrías ser tú._

La echaba de menos.

Buscó su móvil a tientas en la mesilla de noche y lo miró. Tenía una llamada perdida de Verity. Y también un mensaje. _Demelza._

D: _He llegado sana y salva a mi habitación :)_

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Parecía que hubieran establecido una especie de costumbre; ella le mandaba un mensaje cuando llegaba a casa, aunque él la hubiera dejado en el portal. Era su último _buenas noches_ del día.

Pero Ross seguía teniendo ganas de hablar con ella.

No lo pensó demasiado. Ignoró la llamada perdida de Verity y marcó el contacto de Demelza.

“¿Sí?” Su voz sonó suave al otro lado del teléfono.

No tenía pensada ninguna excusa para explicar la llamada, en realidad.

“Hola.” Tuvo que aclarar un poco la garganta. Llevaba un rato sin pronunciar una palabra.

“Ross…¿pasa algo?” Ella hablaba en voz baja, probablemente estaba ya en la cama.

Sonrió.

“¿Te he despertado?” Él también hablaba en voz baja, como si siguieran el uno frente al otro, conspirando entre mantas.

“No…me acabo de meter en la cama.” Ella también sonreía.

Se la imaginó con el pijama de gatos que llevaba puesto aquella noche en la que se presentó en casa después de las once.

“Y yo.”

Hubo un silencio cargado de intenciones.

“¿Todo bien?” Su voz seguía sonando risueña.

“Todo bien...” Se quedó unos segundos pensando. “Quería asegurarme de que ya estabas a salvo en tu cama.”

Como excusa era bastante pobre.

“Sí, Ross…estoy a salvo.”

Cerró los ojos y deseó estar a su lado.

“Bien.” Dijo con voz suave y luego respiró hondo, despacio. No quería despedirse de ella. “Buenas noches, Demelza.”

Casi podía oír su sonrisa.

“Buenas noches, Ross.”

Colgó. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a tumbarse boca arriba.

_Porque sólo podrías ser tú._

* * *

H: _Hola, preciosa! Siento estar tan ausente…esto es una locura. Mi tío tampoco me da tregua. Te prometo que hablaremos pronto. Te voy contando, vale?_

_Te echo de menos ;)_

Claro que tenían que hablar. Tenía que enfrentarse a ese momento. Había enviado a Hugh un mensaje con un tibio _espero que podamos hablar pronto,_ pero no se había atrevido a adelantar nada.

Parecía que estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona. Un año antes, no habría podido imaginar que se encontraría en esa situación. Ni siquiera seis meses antes.

Ross había entrado en su vida para revolucionarlo todo. Desde cómo se conocieron hasta lo que había ocurrido entre ellos sólo unos días antes, todo había sido surrealista.

Y ahí estaba ella, planeando cómo suavizar el golpe de decirle a Hugh que se había enamorado de Ross, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Ni quería.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Francis; sabía que aún no se había ido a casa.

La voz de Francis invitándola a pasar sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta entreabierta.

Estaba sentado de espaldas a su mesa, con la silla girada hacia la ventana. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién entraba y resopló al comprobar que se trataba de Verity.

“¿Qué quieres?” Preguntó con un tono carente de emoción.

“Sólo pasaba por aquí para ver si quieres que volvamos juntos a casa.”

No se le pasó por alto que Francis tenía un vaso vacío en la mano. Verity se preguntó dónde estaba el alcohol.

Francis la miró unos segundos, sopesando su oferta.

“No. Me quedaré un rato más” Dijo, finalmente, con voz apagada. “Quiero revisar unas cosas.”

Verity estuvo a punto de preguntar qué iba a revisar, pero se contuvo. Su hermano no parecía de humor para hablar de ello.

Estaba despeinado, y se había aflojado la corbata. Tenía ojeras y había un toque de amargura en su expresión.

“Francis… ¿estás bien?” Era evidente que no.

Francis esperó unos segundos antes de asentir, mirando al vacío. Como si, de repente, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Verity estaba allí, sacudió la cabeza y la miró.

“Sí.”

Eso no sonaba muy convincente. Verity se moría de ganas de preguntar por aquella conversación que había escuchado.

“Pareces…cansado.” Por no decir otra cosa.

“Lo estoy.”

Hacía mucho que no se tomaba unos minutos para observar a su hermano. Era irónico que no se vieran casi nada, a pesar de que vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y ella vivía en la oficina.

Estaba muy distinto. No sólo su aspecto físico; también su actitud había cambiado. Parecía profundamente insatisfecho.

“Francis...” Verity desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de Francis, y luego lo miró a él. “Te oí hablar con Elizabeth en la sala de reuniones.”

Lo dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Francis la miró y durante una fracción de segundo abrió mucho los ojos. Luego negó con la cabeza.

“¿Te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones a escondidas?” Había dejado de mirarla. Se agachó y cuando volvió a incorporarse, tenía una botella de whisky en la mano. Se sirvió un poco en el vaso vacío.

Verity frunció el ceño.

“No, simplemente pasaba por allí y os escuché sin querer.” Habló con un tono grave.

“Claro.” Lo oyó murmurar entre sorbos.

Verity se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo.

Francis volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia ella y adoptó una expresión de impaciencia.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Puedo saber de qué estabais hablando?” Ya se imaginaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

“¿Por qué quieres saberlo?” Dijo, con una mueca.

“Porque me preocupo por ti.” Verity lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

Francis posó el vaso sobre el escritorio y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Juntó las palmas de las manos y rozó su frente con ellas unidas. Parecía realmente agotado.

“No te preocupes tanto. Estoy bien.” Dijo en voz baja.

“Es evidente que no lo estás.” Intentó no endurecer el tono. “¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo?”

Francis levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

“¿Trabajo?”

“Sí. Lo que hablabais Elizabeth y tú.”

Verity sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Francis soltó un bufido y miró hacia sus piernas. Volvió a coger el vaso.

“Por Dios, Verity, ¿vas a dejarme tranquilo?” Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Verity esperó, en silencio. Francis apuró el último trago de whisky.

“Elizabeth y yo tenemos…” Hizo una pausa. “Algún desacuerdo.”

_¿Algún desacuerdo?_

La expresión en el rostro de Verity habló por ella.

“Lo que fuera que oyeras no tiene importancia.” Buscó la botella de whisky con la mirada. “Ya no.”

Sí que era críptico.

Alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza que Francis miraba de una forma especial a Elizabeth. Todos ellos se conocían desde hacía tiempo y se movían por los mismos círculos, aunque Ross se mantenía más bien al margen de esos círculos y se movía con otra gente, y Verity se permitía tener poca vida social, a causa de las tareas en el trabajo y en Trenwith. Sin embargo, por lo que tenía entendido, Francis y Elizabeth sí se habían visto más últimamente. Pero eran sólo amigos… _¿no?_

De repente, le vino otra pregunta a la mente.

“¿Es verdad que no sabías nada acerca del asunto de su contratación?”

Francis la miró a los ojos unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos.

“Ya te dije que no. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?” Parecía molesto. “Eso fue todo obra de nuestro querido padre.”

“¿A ti también te ha parecido extraño?”

Él frunció el ceño.

“¿También?”

Verity se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

“Sí… No veo normal la manera en que se han hecho las cosas. Y Ross tampoco. Creo que fue muy raro que Papá no le dijera nada, ni Elizabeth…”

Francis puso los ojos en blanco.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Crees que realmente le importa mucho?”

Verity frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Se miraron en silencio. Francis parecía mantener un debate interno.

“Que quizá no le importe tanto como tú crees. Si no me equivoco...Ross anda a otras cosas.”

¿Hablaba de…Demelza?

“Explícate.” Verity se sintió tensa. Ella sabía lo que existía entre Ross y Demelza, pero creía que su relación no pasaba de algo platónico, y lo consideraba una especie de secreto entre los más cercanos a ellos. Que corrieran esos rumores entre otra gente no auguraba nada bueno.

Francis volvió a mirarla. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pensando, decidió no compartirlo con Verity.

“Da igual.” Sacudió la cabeza. “No me hagas caso…digo tonterías.”

De pronto, parecía realmente infeliz.

“¿No me vas a contar de qué hablabais Elizabeth y tú?”

Verity sentía cierta lástima por su hermano. Estaba más lejos que nunca. De ella, de Ross, de la vida en familia…

“No tiene importancia.” Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y, como queriendo romper el ritmo de la conversación, carraspeó. “Ahora, si no te molesta, voy a seguir con el trabajo atrasado. Nos vemos luego.”

Al parecer, la conversación había acabado.

Lo único que había sacado en claro era que Francis ocultaba algo. Eso, y que tenía que hablar urgentemente con Ross.

* * *

“¿Qué has hecho todos estos días? Has pasado mucho tiempo fuera.”

Caroline bebió un sorbo de vino después de soltar esa pregunta al aire.

Demelza se concentró en servirse un poco más de ensalada.

“Trabajando…” En parte era cierto. “Y algún día he quedado con Ross.” Lo dejó caer. Sólo faltaba ver cómo lo afrontaba Caroline.

Caroline dejó su copa sobre la mesa e hizo una mueca.

“¿Ah, sí?” Cogió la ensaladera que le pasaba Demelza. “¿Y qué tal?”

Era tan sencillo contestar a esa pregunta, y a la vez tan difícil.

“Bien.” Asintió, masticando la comida. “Muy bien.”

“El día de tu cumpleaños pasó algo raro.”

Demelza tragó y, rápidamente, cogió su vaso de agua para beber un buen trago. Esperaba que su expresión no la delatara.

“¿Raro?” Dijo en el mejor tono neutral que pudo conseguir.

“Sí…El momento del regalo. Él te miraba…como si estuvieseis vosotros solos en el salón. Y tú a él.”

Demelza sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Era exactamente así como se miraban.

“Fue…muy bonito.” Dijo ella, intentando ocultar lo que a ella le parecía evidente.

Sentía que el momento de hablar con Caroline estaba ahí.

_Vamos, díselo._

“Ross y tú tenéis algo especial.” No era una pregunta. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa asomando en los labios.

Demelza la miró y no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa. Si pudiera gritarlo, lo haría.

“Sí.” Su sonrisa se hizo más serena. _Sí, claro que sí. “_ No lo puedo explicar. Ross es…” _¿Maravilloso?_

Caroline la observó durante unos segundos, como analizándola, y luego sonrió más abiertamente, aunque había algo de preocupación en su expresión.

“Creo que no necesitas explicarlo, cariño.” Le guiñó un ojo.

Quizá Caroline pensara que sabía lo que había entre ellos. Pero sólo sabía una muy pequeña parte. Quería contarle que Ross y ella se veían a escondidas, que había hecho el amor con él, que había perdido su virginidad la noche de su cumpleaños. Que no había podido evitar escaparse a su casa de noche, para decirle que había leído la nota. Que había engañado a Hugh. _Judas_. Era Ross… ¿cómo no iba a caer en sus brazos?

Pero para llegar a todo eso tendría que hablar de las conversaciones ambiguas con Ross, de los miércoles, de Nampara, de Nueva York y la llamada de Skype, de los mensajes a horas intempestivas, de los regalos con significado, de Elizabeth y su humillación, de la ruptura de Ross y Elizabeth…

Le había ocultado tanta información, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

“¿Cuándo vuelve Hugh?”

Probablemente las dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

“Dice que pronto.” Demelza se encogió de hombros.

“¿Hablarás con él?”

Demelza asintió.

“Bien.” Caroline volvió a coger la copa de vino y bebió otro sorbo. “Hugh se merece la verdad.”

En esta ocasión no fue un cosquilleo lo que sintió, sino una punzada.

Lo más feo de esta situación era haber engañado a Hugh. Eso ensombrecía las cosas.

“Se lo diré.” Miró hacia su plato. Creía que había llegado el momento de ser sincera y aguantar el chaparrón. “Caroline…” Iba a decir _he engañado a Hugh_ ; _Ross y yo nos acostamos la noche de mi cumpleaños…_ pero Caroline habló primero.

“Me das envidia.” Dijo, mirando también hacia su plato. “Esa forma de miraros...”

Escuchar esas cosas hacía que se ruborizara.

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos.

“¿Acaso Dwight y tú no os miráis así?”

Caroline revolvió la comida de su plato con el tenedor.

“No…” Arrugó un poco la frente. “No sé. Dwight no es, precisamente, un libro abierto. Y siempre está ocupado y…”

“¿Y?”

“Aún no nos hemos besado.” Levantó la vista y a Demelza le hizo gracia verla poner los ojos en blanco. Ni cuando hablaba en serio podía dejar de hacerlo. “Dem, ¡ni siquiera me ha pedido una cita a solas!”

Demelza suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

“Caroline…¡hazlo tú!”

“¿Y si no le gusta estar conmigo? ¿Y si piensa que soy una niña pija insoportable?”

Demelza soltó una risotada de indignación.

“¡Caroline! ¡Dwight se muere por ti!”

Caroline hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se callara, Demelza se echó a reír y Caroline la siguió.

Después de unos minutos, dejaron de reír y recuperaron el aliento. Demelza se sentía un poco menos tensa.

“Tienes que ser valiente.” Dijo, finalmente.

“¿Tú lo eres?” Caroline arqueó las cejas.

 _Sí._ _¡Yo fui a casa de Ross!_

Eso es lo que quería haberle dicho, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta cuando oyó el sonido del móvil de Caroline. Una llamada.

Caroline se levantó para buscar su móvil, que estaba encima de una mesilla al lado del sofá.

“¿Número desconocido?” Murmuró Caroline. “¿Sí?”

(…)

“Sí, soy yo.”

(…)

“Ray Penvenen, sí. Es mi tío.”

(…)

(…)

Caroline se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió mucho los ojos.

“Pero…¿él está bien?”

Demelza dejó su tenedor y se levantó.

(…)

“¿En qué hospital?”

(…)

“¿Cuándo ha ocurrido? ¿De verdad está bien?”

La voz le temblaba. Demelza se acercó a ella y pasó su mano por la espalda.

(…)

“Por Dios…” Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Le temblaban también las manos.

(…)

“Sí, salgo enseguida para allá. Si hay algún cambio, avísenme inmediatamente. Por favor…”

(….)

“Sí, gracias.” Nada más colgar el teléfono se llevó una mano a la boca y se echó a llorar.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Demelza la miraba muy preocupada.

“M-mi tío…Ha tenido un…infarto de corazón…” Un sollozo interrumpió la frase. “Está ingresado en la unidad de críticos…Está sedado…”

Demelza la abrazó.

“Lo siento, Caroline…Lo siento mucho.”

“T-te-tengo que irme a Londres enseguida…” Se zafó del abrazo de Demelza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. “¡Pobre Tío Ray!”

Se fue rápidamente hacia la habitación. Demelza se quedó quieta en el salón. Suspiró y fue detrás de ella un minuto después.

* * *

Consiguió convencer a Caroline de que se marchara por la mañana y no esa misma noche. Estaba alterada y nerviosa, y no le convenía conducir en ese estado. La ayudó a hacer la maleta y le preparó una infusión.

Cuando Caroline se acostó, se quedó un rato más a su lado, escuchándola e intentando tranquilizarla. Se sentía un poco inútil, pero al menos pudo mantenerla entretenida hasta que, finalmente, se durmió. Se levantaría muy pronto, por la mañana, y se iría a Londres. No tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería.

Demelza fue a su habitación ya muy tarde. Se había quedado medio dormida al lado de Caroline y se había despertado con frío, encima de las mantas.

Cuando entró en su habitación, fue a buscar el móvil, que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

R: _Estás despierta?_

Demelza sonrió. En ese momento supo que lo único que necesitaba era hablar con Ross.

D: _Sí, y tú?_

Dos minutos después, el móvil vibró.

R: _Siempre estoy despierto ;)_

D: _Puedo llamarte?_

No habían pasado ni diez segundos, cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Era Ross, llamando.

“Hola, Ross.”

“Demelza.” Tenía la capacidad de pronunciar su nombre con distintos significados. En ese momento lo estaba pronunciado con gravedad y cierta preocupación. “¿Estás bien?”

Demelza tuvo ganas de reír. Seguro que estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido.

“Estoy bien. Es solo que…Caroline ha tenido un problema.”

Le contó lo que le había ocurrido al tío de Caroline y lo afectada y preocupada que estaba ella.

“Lo siento mucho…Pobre Caroline. Espero que su tío se recupere…” Dijo Ross, con voz seria. “¿Se va a Londres?”

“Sí, mañana a primera hora.” Demelza hablaba en susurros. No quería que Caroline se despertara y la oyera. “Oye, Ross…¿puedes contárselo a Dwight?”

“Por supuesto. Mañana por la mañana lo llamo. Querrá saberlo.” Él también susurraba. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

“Gracias…” Demelza sonrió. Era extraño hablar con Ross a esas horas, como si fuera algo tan normal.

“No hay de qué ¿Le darás un abrazo de mi parte?”

“Claro.”

Ella también quería uno de sus abrazos.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos. Ross se aclaró la garganta.

“¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a Nampara?”

Demelza se sentó al borde de la cama. Rozó la colcha con la mano, sintiendo cosquillas en la palma.

“Sí, claro.” Dijo, finalmente. “Me apetece mucho.”

Oyó un murmuro de aprobación de Ross.

“¿Voy a buscarte sobre…las diez?” Se lo oía más relajado.

“Claro. Supongo que Caroline ya se habrá ido para esa hora.”

Silencio.

“Ross, hoy he estado a punto de contárselo a Caroline….” Dijo Demelza, de repente. Cerró los ojos.

Ross se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos más.

“Me parece bien, Demelza.” No sonaba enfadado, ni siquiera serio.

“No he podido decírselo al final, porque nos ha interrumpido la llamada del hospital, pero…”

“No me importa que se lo digas.” Habló otra vez, con voz suave. “Yo mismo he estado tentado de contárselo a Dwight hoy.

Ross había quedado con Dwght esa noche, claro.

“¿Qué tal con él?”

“Bien, como siempre. Me dijo que parecía un poco despistado.”

Demelza sonrió.

“¿Sí? ¿Y lo estás?”

“Sí.”

Se le aceleró el corazón.

“¿Por qué?”

Se imaginaba la respuesta, pero no por eso quería dejar de escucharla.

“Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.”

Demelza cerró los ojos otra vez. Se mordió el labio y reprimió una risa nerviosa.

“Yo también pienso mucho en ti.”

Ross suspiró al otro lado de la línea. Se lo imaginó desnudo, a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo.

“Estos dos días se me han hecho eternos.”

“Mañana.”

“Sí, mañana…¿Hay algo especial que te apetezca hacer?”

“Estar en Nampara, contigo, con tu padre…”

“¿Y con Jud y Prudie?”

Los dos se rieron.

“Sobre todo con ellos.” Dijo Demelza, sonriendo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Aún estaba vestida.

“Mañana hará buen tiempo. Tenemos suerte.” Dijo Ross, como ausente.

Hiciera un sol maravilloso o nevara o lloviera a cántaros, Demelza sería absolutamente feliz por estar en Nampara.

“El tiempo no me importa.” Dijo Demelza, en voz baja.

“Ni a mí, en realidad.”

Silencio.

“¿Entonces Dwight está bien?” Buscó un tema de conversación antes de sucumbir a los nervios.

“Sí…como siempre. Muy ocupado, muy cansado, pensando más en los demás que en sí mismo.”

Demelza suspiró.

“Pobre Dwight.”

Ross murmuró algo que no entendió. Se quedó callado unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar.

“¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en el bar, lleno de gente, hablando con mis amigos, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Deseaba verte aparecer por ella.”

Demelza se sonrojó. No dijo nada.

“Te imaginaba entrando y mirando hacia todos los lados, buscando una cara conocida.” Hablaba con voz muy suave, en un dulce susurro que hizo que la piel de Demelza se erizara. “Llevarías puesto el vestido negro que tanto me gusta , tu pelo…”

“Ross…”

“Seguro que sonreirías al verme.”

Demelza se llevó una mano al corazón. Los latidos eran feroces.

“Seguro que sí.”

Ya estaba sonriendo. Y él también.

_Te echo de menos._

“Ojalá hubiera estado ahí.” Era otra forma de decirlo.

“Mañana.” Sonó a promesa, en la voz de Ross.

“Mañana.” Repitió ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que decir que el capítulo no estaba pensado así al principio. En teoría hoy íbamos a ir a Nampara, pero tal y como ha ido surgiendo, sería demasiado largo, así que he preferido partirlo en dos capítulos.  
> Creo que un sábado en Nampara se merece un capítulo hecho con mimo y cuidado. Y pretendo publicarlo en pocos días.  
> Espero que no sintáis mucha decepción. Al fin y al cabo, dejo alguna reflexión, alguna conversación por teléfono cuyos silencios dicen más que las palabras habladas, y alguna pincelada más.
> 
> Hasta pronto. O hasta...mañana.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	45. Grace

Caroline ya se había marchado y Demelza no había podido volver a dormirse. Después de estar un rato dando vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y preparar algo de desayunar.

Pensaba en Caroline mientras preparaba el té. Se preguntó si habrían podido llegar a tener _esa_ conversación sobre su relación con Ross. Durante unos segundos, Demelza se sintió preparada para abrir su corazón, pero el momento pasó rápido con la llamada del hospital. Quizá esa fuera una señal.

Fuera como fuera, parecía querer encontrar motivos para no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Hugh, Caroline…

Todos esos secretos no podían ser buenos. Además, empañaban algo que debería ser perfecto por derecho propio.

Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan feliz. ¿Por qué iba a ocultarlo?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras se calentaba las manos con la taza. Estaba bastante cansada; se había dormido tarde. Había estado hablando hasta tarde con Ross, de nada en especial. Sólo quería hablar con él. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a escuchar su voz todos los días y eso le daba miedo.

Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a él en general. A su olor y al calor de su cuerpo. A sus besos.

Le gustaría poder conservar el recuerdo de cada uno de los besos que se habían dado en esos escasos seis días.

El sonido del móvil la sacó del recuerdo de algún beso en particular.

H: _Preciosa…qué tal? Creo que allí son las 8 de la mañana…quizá estés ya despierta :)_

_Te apetece que hablemos un rato hoy?_

_No, ahora no. Hoy voy a Nampara._

Tiró el móvil en el sofá, cogió el mando de la televisión y la encendió. Así mantendría la cabeza ocupada hasta que Ross fuera a buscarla.

* * *

Pelo suelto, jersey blanco de punto, vaqueros y unos botines marrones. Se miró en el espejo de arriba abajo.

_¿Bien?_

Se había maquillado un poco. Muy poco, en realidad. No quería que Ross se diera cuenta de que intentaba ser coqueta. Pero quería estar guapa.

Estaba nerviosa; aunque ya hubiera ido a Nampara otras veces, ese día lo sentía como algo distinto. Ni Ross ni ella eran los mismos que habían estado allí la última vez.

R: _Lista? Estoy en tu portal._

Demelza miró el móvil y su corazón respondió por ella. Se miró una vez más al espejo y se fue.

Ross la estaba esperando, apoyado al lado de la puerta del portal. Verlo a la luz del sol de la mañana era infrecuente esos días, en los que siempre se veían de noche. Parecía tan cotidiano y tan fuera de lugar.

Se había puesto su abrigo negro tipo levita. Su pelo estaba revuelto y sus ojos eran de color miel.

Ella sonrió y él la imitó.

Demelza se acercó a él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla que lo pilló por sorpresa. Ross la miró con curiosidad.

Sabía que no habría nadie espiando, pero prefería ser más cuidadosa; al menos lo sería en eso.

Sin mediar palabra, caminaron juntos hasta el coche y guardaron en el maletero la bolsa con comida que ella había llevado.

“Buenos días.” Dijo Ross cuando estuvieron los dos sentados, dentro del coche. Se miraron y la boca de él se curvó en su media sonrisa.

“Buenos días, Ross.” Ella la miró con timidez, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Ross no apartaba la mirada de ella, se sonrojó.

“¿Has dormido bien?” Lo oyó decir a su lado.

“He dormido poco.” Dijo ella mirando a su propio regazo.

“Esta vez no ha sido por mi culpa.” Susurró él mientras arrancaba el coche.

Demelza se rio por lo bajo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Ross puso música en la radio y se concentró en conducir por las calles de la ciudad. Demelza lo observaba de vez en cuando. Se había puesto unas gafas de sol y fruncía el ceño.

_Es tan guapo que duele._

En el coche olía a su perfume, y a sol. Tenía la sensación de que ese iba a ser un buen día.

Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y Ross detuvo el coche.

“¿Crees que ahora ya podré darte un beso de buenos días?” Dijo, con voz ronca.

Demelza volvió la cabeza hacia él y se miraron durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

“Sí.” Ella se acercó a él y él a ella. Se besaron. Un beso suave, corto, con el semáforo en rojo.

Un beso de un sábado por la mañana.

Sí, definitivamente iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

“¡¡Hola, cariño!! Me alegro de verte.” Dijo Joshua al verla salir del coche. Sonreía abiertamente. “Ross te habrá dicho que me encanta que vengas a visitarme.”

Demelza se rio y se acercó a Joshua para darle un tímido abrazo que él recibió con entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto, Ross sacaba la bolsa con comida del maletero. Él también se acercó a Joshua y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

Joshua parecía contento de verdad.

Empezaron a andar en dirección a la casa. Ross iba delante de ellos y Joshua caminaba con ella, agarrado a su brazo.

“Por cierto, hijo. La caldera está volviendo a dar problemas.” Dijo Joshua. Ross se giró para mirar a su padre y frunció el ceño.

“¿Se ha vuelto a encender la luz roja?”

“Sí, y no hay manera de apagarla.” Joshua seguía agarrado a su brazo. “¿Le puedes echar un vistazo?”

Ross hizo una mueca de impaciencia y resopló.

“Vale.” Habló con fingido fastidio. “Pero luego tú y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo.” Dijo mirándola a ella y guiñando un ojo a su padre.

Demelza sonrió y miró hacia el suelo. Joshua le dio un apretón en el brazo.

“Sí, sí, tranquilo. Luego os libero para que podáis ir a disfrutar de este maravilloso día.” Dijo Joshua girando su cabeza para mirar directamente a Demelza. “Ahora, cariño, acompáñame al salón y cuéntame qué tal va todo. ¡Prudie, trae algo de beber para esta chica!”

Ross y Demelza se miraron y se sonrieron antes de apartar la vista unos segundos después.

* * *

“¿Has hablado con Dwight?”

Estaban sentados en lo que quedaba del muro que una vez protegió el antiguo faro.

Ross le había propuesto llevar a Morena a dar un paseo y Demelza había aceptado encantada. Habían acabado en ese lugar del que Ross ya le había hablado.

Sintió un escalofrío. Se había quedado un poco fría, a causa del viaje en moto y del viento, que soplaba un poco más fuerte en ese momento.

Ross se levantó y se acercó a la moto con la intención de buscar algo, según le pareció a Demelza.

Cuando volvió, llevaba una manta roja de cuadros, doblada. La desplegó y se la colocó a Demelza sobre los hombros, sin decir una palabra. Una oleada de ternura recorrió el cuerpo de Demelza de la cabeza a los pies.

“Gracias.” Murmuró más para ella que para él.

“Sí, lo he llamado esta mañana. Se ha quedado bastante impresionado.” Dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo. “Imagino que la llamará.”

Demelza dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

“Eso animará mucho a Caroline…y los acercará un poco más.” Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo Ross también sonreía y asentía.

Se miraron. Demelza se sentía en paz.

Sintió la necesidad de decir lo que le rondaba la cabeza.

“Ayer Caroline me dijo algo que me pareció bonito.”

Ross la interrogó con la mirada.

“Dijo que me envidiaba.”

Ross abrió mucho los ojos, perplejo, y Demelza se rio de su expresión.

“¡No, no me gusta que me envidie!... Me gusta el motivo por el que lo hace.”

Ross sonrió.

“¿Y por qué te envidia?” Dijo, mirando hacia el mar. El viento despeinaba un poco su pelo.

“Por la forma en que nos miramos.” Al escucharla, volvió a mirarla inmediatamente. “Cuando abrí tus regalos…”

No siguió hablando, porque no hacía falta. Ross la miraba fijamente y pudo ver cómo arrugaba las líneas de su frente. Parecía concentrado en un pensamiento; quizá pensaba en lo mismo que Demelza.

Él tampoco dijo nada y Demelza apartó la vista, incapaz de mantener durante más tiempo su mirada intensa.

Unos segundos después, notó la mano de Ross sobre la suya; la agarró y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

Quizá sí pensaban lo mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio, agarrados de la mano.

“Esto es precioso, Ross.” Dijo Demelza, mirando a su alrededor. El mar tenía un color precioso esa mañana; más azul que nunca. Había algunas nubes en el cielo, pero no tapaban el sol, que brillaba radiante en el cielo. Estaban solos, frente a la inmensidad del mar.

Ross asintió.

“Cada vez echo más de menos esto.” Con la cabeza señaló el mar.

“¿Cuándo te fuiste de Nampara?”

“Cuando empecé la universidad. Desde entonces no he vuelto a vivir aquí de continuo.” Miró hacia el suelo.

Demelza lo observó. Supuso que la mente de Ross estaría llena de recuerdos en ese momento.

“Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo eras hace diez años.”

Ross la miró e inclinó la cabeza, riéndose.

“Era idiota.”

Demelza arrugó la frente, pero no pudo evitar reírse, contagiada por la risa de Ross.

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“Porque es verdad.” Soltó la mano de Demelza y volvió a mirar hacia el mar. “Me creía invencible.”

“¿Invencible?”

Ross miró hacia el cielo y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

“Tenía dinero, éxito con las chicas y nulo control por parte de mi padre.” Ross la miraba, quizá esperando una reacción por parte de Demelza. “Y era más arrogante de lo que soy ahora.”

Demelza apoyó una mano sobre la suya y le dio un suave apretón. Ross siguió hablando.

“Me metía en líos todo el tiempo. Peleas, borracheras que se me iban de las manos, días enteros en blanco…” Negó con la cabeza y se mordió un labio. Parecía avergonzado.

“Verity me contó que una vez…” Alzó la mano y con los dedos rozó la cicatriz que recorría su mejilla izquierda. Ross inclinó la cabeza para recibir esa caricia. “Casi te matan de una paliza.” Lo dijo casi con miedo.

Ross dejó escapar una risa amarga y se encogió de hombros.

“Sí. Quién me iba a decir a mí que el póker me mandaría al hospital.” Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo y sacudió la cabeza.

Demelza se quedó callada y Ross tomó ese silencio como invitación a continuar con la historia.

“Jugaba demasiado…a todo, pero sobre todo al póker. Tenía un par de malos amigos en la universidad que me seguían la corriente. Nos gustaba jugar y ganar. Pero cuando perdíamos…” La miró. “Una de esas veces que perdí…no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Perdí tanto que me quedé sin dinero para pagar mis deudas. Y esa gente se tomaba en serio el juego...y el dinero.”

Demelza sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón.

“Un tío desplumado, demasiado impulsivo, y demasiado borracho, no era rival para esa gente.” Otra vez rio con amargura. “Acabé en la UCI. Mi padre se disgustó, por supuesto, pero creo que intentó olvidarlo pronto. Mi tío no me habló en meses, sin embargo.”

Se quedó callado y volvió a hablar, esta vez en un murmuro.

“…como si ahora me importara.”

Demelza volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Ross y él la miró directamente a los ojos. Había vuelto de donde quiera que estuviera, viajando por aquellos recuerdos.

“Pero ahora eres alguien distinto.” Dijo ella, sonriendo con ternura.

“Sí.” Posó la mano sobre la de Demelza y la arrastró hacia sus labios. Besó la palma de su mano. “Me convertí en un hombre mejor. Sobre todo ahora.” Seguía mirándola.

La forma en que dijo eso último, hizo que Demelza sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

¿Lo decía por…?

Los dos se acercaron como obligados por una fuerza invisible. Se besaron. No hicieron otra cosa durante un rato. Se besaron, sin prisa, sin testigos, con la música del mar de fondo. Ella posó las manos en sus mejillas y las acarició.

Se sentía viva.

Diez minutos después ¿o fueron veinte? se separaron. Ross la miraba con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

“Voy a proponerte un plan.”

“Dime.” Se sentía curiosa.

Él dejó que la sonrisa asomara abiertamente.

“¿Y si llevamos la comida a la playa y comemos allí? Hace un día espectacular. Aprovechemos mientras haya luz.”

Demelza se sintió fascinada por ese plan.

“¿Y Joshua?” Preguntó, pensando en él de repente.

“También comerá con nosotros. Sacaré una silla plegable para él…Le vendrá bien tomar el aire.” De repente, todas las sombras del pasado desaparecieron de la mirada de Ross.

Se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta definitiva de Demelza.

“Me encantaría, Ross.” Dijo ella, finalmente. Disfrutaba viendo a Ross contento.

Él sonrió como un niño. Se acercó a ella y le dio un último y fugaz beso antes de levantarse.

“Venga, vamos. Morena nos está esperando.” Dijo, tendiendo su mano para que Demelza la agarrara.

* * *

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba tumbada sobre la arena y escuchaba las olas romper en la orilla y alejarse de nuevo hacia el mar. Una brisa fresca le rozaba la cara. A veces sentía un cosquilleo sobre las mejillas, cuando su pelo se agitaba con el viento.

Escuchó murmullos a su alrededor. Eran Ross y Joshua hablando.

“¿Está dormida?” Preguntó Joshua.

“No. Aún no.” Contestó Ross en voz baja.

Demelza sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Ross. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en su habitación unos días antes.

“¿Lo ves?” La voz de Ross también sonó risueña.

Había sido una gran idea la de hacer un picnic en la playa. Demelza se sentía más feliz que nunca, ahí sentada, cerca de Ross y de su padre.

Ross se encargó de ayudar a Joshua a ponerse cómodo en la arena mientras Demelza preparaba el mantel y colocaba la comida encima. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Joshua en su silla y ellos en el suelo, Demelza repartió un plato para cada uno, con un trozo de empanada y ensalada de arroz. Bebieron agua y un poco de cerveza. Demelza se disculpó por no haber podido preparar tarta de manzana para el postre y Ross y Joshua se rieron con ganas, provocándole, una vez más, un vergonzoso rubor en las mejillas.

Todo seguía siendo perfecto. Y parecía que los tres pensaran lo mismo.

La voz de Ross la sacó de su reflexión.

“¿Te apetece pasear por la playa conmigo?” Hablaba en voz baja.

Demelza abrió los ojos y enfocó la imagen de su cara. Él estaba sentado a su lado y la miraba desde arriba.. Sonreía más con la mirada que con los labios.

“Me apetece mucho.” Ella también sonrió. Le apetecía mucho estar a solas con Ross. Se levantó unos segundos después y miró a Joshua.

“Id a dar un paseo, chicos.” Joshua había llevado su libro de crucigramas y estaba haciendo uno mientras hablaba. “Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí y luego avisaré a Prudie para que me ayude.” Levantó la vista. “No os preocupéis por mí. Estaré bien.” Respondió a una pregunta aún no formulada. Había interpretado a la perfección las intenciones de los dos.

Ross y Demelza se miraron un poco cohibidos y se levantaron. Recogieron todo en silencio y lo guardaron en la bolsa.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Joshua, Ross llevó la bolsa a casa y aprovechó para decirle a Prudie que no tardara en ir a buscar a su padre para ayudarlo a volver.

Demelza se quedó de pie, cerca de Joshua. Miraba al mar. Oyó a Joshua hablar sobre el ruido de las olas.

“¿Te gusta estar aquí, cariño?”

Demelza lo miró y sonrió.

“Me gusta mucho, Joshua. Gracias.” Lo dijo de corazón.

Joshua pareció percibirlo así, porque también sonrió antes de volver a centrarse en su crucigrama.

“Ya me parecía a mí.”

* * *

La cena había sido igual de agradable que la comida. Estaban otra vez ellos tres solos.

Por más que lo pensara, era incapaz de sentirse mal o fuera de lugar por estar ahí.

Joshua estaba más hablador que nunca, y Ross también. Bromearon mucho, sobre todo a costa de Ross y de sus travesuras de infancia y adolescencia. A ratos, Demelza no podía parar de reír.

Ella también se sintió arrastrada por esa energía, y se sorprendió oyéndose hablar de sí misma y de sus hermanos en algún momento, mientras ellos la escuchaban atentamente. Ross conocía muchas de las historias que contó, pero aún así, seguía mirándola con interés.

Esa noche, Joshua le servía vino sin esconderse de Ross y Demelza se reía cada vez que él intentaba llenarle de nuevo la copa sin pedir permiso.

No bebió demasiado, pero suficiente como para sentirse embriagada. Aunque no creía que fuera sólo el alcohol lo que le provocara esa sensación.

Más de una vez, Demelza estuvo tentada de extender el brazo y acariciar la mano de Ross, posada sobre la mesa y, por las miradas que intercambiaban durante incontables segundos, Ross parecía estar sintiendo lo mismo.

¿No era de locos?

Cuando Prudie sugirió que se levantaran de la mesa para poder terminar de recoger los platos, Joshua propuso ir a sentarse cerca de la chimenea. Antes de ir hacia allí, fue a coger tres copas pequeñas y una botella de un oporto que Demelza ya conocía.

Joshua se sentó en el sofá, y Ross en un sillón cercano al él. Demelza escogió un sillón más alejado de ellos, que estaba cerca de la chimenea. No es que tuviera frío, pero le apetecía sentir el calor del fuego. De alguna manera, el fuego le calentaba el corazón, con una sensación agradable, como la que llevaba sintiendo todo el día en el pecho.

Los oía hablar, a veces en susurros. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían, porque sabía que no hablaban con ella. Llevaban todo el día juntos; no importaba si se distraía un poco.

Pensó en el mensaje que Hugh le había mandado esa mañana y que ella no había contestado aún. Todo eso, incluido Hugh, y Caroline, y el resto de problemas de su vida, estaban muy lejos en ese momento.

Estaba en Nampara, al lado de la chimenea. Notaba el calor en la cara y en todo el cuerpo. Había pasado un día entero con Ross, y gran parte de ese día también había estado con el padre de Ross, que la llamaba _cariño._ Había estado con Ross en un faro abandonado y había paseado con él por la playa. Habían visto el atardecer. Se habían dado besos que le habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Habían caminado agarrados de la mano. Habían bromeado delante de Joshua, y en la intimidad. Se habían mirado con ternura unas veces, y otras con deseo. Hasta habían compartido ciertos silencios cargados de esa extraña energía que los había rodeado durante todo el día.

Todo lo demás, podía esperar.

Sonrió, contenta por ser incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera esa sensación de plenitud que la había acompañado otras veces junto a Ross.

Miró hacia la repisa de la chimenea y vio una foto. De forma automática, se levantó y se acercó para observarla mejor. En ella estaba Grace. Llevaba un precioso vestido verde oscuro y sonreía. De fondo, veía un paisaje que reconoció perfectamente. Era la playa por la que habían estado paseando esa misma tarde.

“En esa foto está preciosa, ¿verdad?” Oyó la voz de Joshua rompiendo el silencio en el que estaban sumidos desde hacía un rato.

Demelza miró hacia él y asintió. Sonrió al ver la expresión de Joshua. Ross, que estaba mirando a un punto perdido de la pared, también miró a su padre.

“Creo que recuerdo perfectamente aquel momento. Era un día parecido al que hemos tenido hoy. Ni muy cálido ni muy frío. Pero ella, que adoraba los días soleados, se puso su vestido favorito por aquella época y me arrastró hasta la playa.” Joshua miraba hacia el fuego. Estaba sentado en ese sillón, pero en ese momento no estaba ahí con ellos. “A veces era tan presumida… Pero tenía motivos, por supuesto.”

“Era muy guapa.” Dijo Demelza. Sintió un calor en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con la chimenea.

“Era más que eso…Para mí era la mujer más bonita del mundo.” Sonrió, invadido por algún recuerdo. “¿Te acuerdas de ella, Ross?”

Ross apartó la mirada de Joshua y también miró hacia el fuego. Negó con la cabeza.

“Tengo recuerdos de ella. Pero cada vez más borrosos.”

Aquellas palabras los sumieron en otro silencio, distinto a los anteriores. Demelza se imaginó que cada uno estaba pensando en sus pérdidas. Ellos en Grace. Ella pensaba en su propia madre.

No se sintió triste; sólo un poco nostálgica.

Durante un segundo, se imaginó que su madre estaba viva y que la esperaba en casa, deseando que volviera para contarle cómo había ido su día en Nampara. Habría disfrutado con cada anécdota, cada descripción del paisaje, cada broma de Joshua…

Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar de chicos con ella, pero estaba segura de que le habría encantado conocer a Ross.

Ya no la tenía a ella. Y tampoco podía contar con su padre. Pero tenía a Ross, que en ese momento lo ocupaba casi todo.

La garganta le ardió de repente, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía a Ross. Lo tenía ahí, sentado en un sillón, en ese salón.

Lo miró, y él la miró a ella, como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos.

Joshua volvió a hablar, pero ellos siguieron mirándose.

“Todavía recuerdo el día que la vi por primera vez.” Volvió a sonreír. “Fue en una fiesta que organizaban unos amigos que teníamos en común en Sawle.”

Demelza secó una de las lágrimas que resbaló por su mejilla. Ross sí se dio cuenta porque seguían sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Joshua seguía atrapado en sus propios recuerdos.

“Cuando la vi, supe que era especial… Brillaba entre tanta gente. Su voz, su sonrisa, su perfume…Todavía recuerdo cada uno de esos detalles.” Negó con la cabeza. “Dios santo, ¡como para olvidarlos!…”

Ross sonrió. Otra vez aquella mirada. Ella correspondió su sonrisa. Quiso que le leyera el pensamiento y que supiese que no lloraba de tristeza. Quizá lo entendió, porque siguió sonriendo.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de estar en sus brazos.

Joshua carraspeó y los sacó de su conversación silenciosa.

“Demelza, cariño, ¿me acercas la foto, por favor?”

“Oh, claro.” Cogió la foto y se la acercó a Joshua. Luego se dio la vuelta, para volver a sentarse en el sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea.

“Me imagino que ya conocerás mi fama, Demelza.” Joshua la miró, divertido. Demelza no supo si asentir o hacerse la sorprendida ante esa afirmación. “Me gustan las mujeres, para qué lo voy a negar. O me gustaron mucho, cuando tenía energía para eso.”

Los tres se rieron en bajo. Joshua hablaba con tal naturalidad, que sus palabras no resultaban inapropiadas.

“He estado con muchas mujeres…Pero ninguna como tu madre, Ross.” Lo miró a él y Ross volvió la cabeza hacia su padre. “Antes de ella recuerdo muy poco. Y cuando la perdí supe que jamás iba a volver a encontrar alguien como ella.”

Ross hizo una mueca y miró hacia el suelo.

“Y eso ha ocurrido. Ninguna mujer ha podido ocupar el lugar que ha dejado tu madre. Y ninguna lo hará jamás.”

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio. Joshua sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

“¿Lo ves? En el fondo soy todo un romántico.” Dijo, finalmente, en un tono más animado. Levantó la vista y los miró a los dos.

Demelza sonrió y lo miró con ternura, y Ross dejó escapar un suspiro y luego sonrió también.

“Seguro que tienes recuerdos muy bonitos.” Murmuró Demelza.

Joshua asintió y sonrió con ganas.

“Los guardo como un tesoro.” La miró con una chispa de picardía en los ojos. “Aquí.” Señaló su cabeza con un dedo.

“¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre te cantaba canciones para que te durmieras, Ross?”

Ross salió del pensamiento en el que estuviera metido, y lo miró. Inclinó la cabeza.

“No lo recuerdo muy bien.” Dijo, con voz ronca.

“Te cantaba casi todas las noches. Y yo solía observar desde la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta.”

Demelza sonrió y Ross también lo hizo.

“Tenía varias, pero mi favorita era aquella que hablaba sobre alguien que se pinchaba el dedo con una rosa."

Demelza levantó la vista y miró a Joshua, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Cómo se llamaba esa canción?”

Joshua arrugó la frente, intentando recordar algunas palabras.

 _“_ Creo que empezaba con algo así como _I'd a pluck a fair rose for my love…”  
_ Demelza sonrió y su corazón latió con fuerza. Conocía esa canción. Su madre la cantaba también. Hacía tantos años que no pensaba en ella…

Sintiéndose muy valiente, casi tanto como la noche en la que se presentó en casa de Ross, empezó a cantar tal y como la recordaba.

 _I'd a pluck a fair rose for my love  
I'd a pluck a red rose blowin'…_

Era consciente de que los dos la estaban mirando. Probablemente Joshua la mirara fascinado, y emocionado. O quizá estuviera desafinando. El alcohol había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pero a ella no le importaba.

No le importaba lo más mínimo, porque estaba mirando a Ross. Y Ross la miraba a ella.

_Love's in my heart, I'm tryin' so to prove  
What you heart's knowin…'_

Los ojos de Ross se abrieron un poco más. No sonreía.

_I'd a pluck a finger on a thorn,  
I'd a pluck a finger bleedin…_

Se imaginó lamiendo su propio dedo sangrante.

_Red is my heart, wounded and forlorn  
And your heart needin'…_

Y su propio corazón, necesitado.

_I'd a hold a finger to my tongue  
I'd a hold a finger waitin’…_

Se imaginó esperando. Se acordó de aquel momento en el que ella le pidió a él que la besara. Y el la besó.

Ojalá él estuviera pensando también en ese momento.

_My heart is sore, until it joins in song  
With your heart matin'_

Cuando terminó con la última palabra de la canción, el salón se quedó en silencio. Demelza seguía mirando a Ross, que la miraba a su vez con aquella chispa en los ojos. La misma que había visto asomar en ellos durante unos escasos segundos otras veces.

Pero ya no era una chispa, porque la podía ver perfectamente. Tampoco era una chispa lo que ella sentía en su corazón.

Él ya lo sabía. _Soy tuya._

Ross sonrió. Ella sonrió.

* * *

Miró sus manos. Sentía una especie de hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos. No era una sensación real, por supuesto.

Sabía perfectamente qué era esa sensación.

Quería levantarse, acercarse a ella, besarla, tocar su cara, acariciar sus mejillas y su pelo. Quería cogerla en brazos y llevársela de ahí. Quería besarla hasta que le dolieran los labios. Quería desnudarla y besarla por todo el cuerpo. Quería oírla susurrar su nombre, y también quería oírla gritarlo. Quería tenerla desnuda entre sus sábanas y escuchar su corazón.

Casi se había olvidado de que su padre estaba a su lado.

De pronto, le entró prisa por marcharse, por estar a solas con ella.

Ella lo miraba con esos ojos, llenos de aquella energía extraña. La recordó diciendo _bésame_.

Pero esa mirada significaba algo más. Los dos lo sabían.

_Quiéreme._

¿Podría ser real?

_Quiéreme…  
_

En ese momento, como quien es consciente de una verdad absoluta, pensó que todo era posible.

* * *

Demelza había ido a buscar su abrigo y la bolsa de tela que había traído.

Ross estaba abriendo el coche. Oyó unos pasos detrás de él. Era Joshua.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Joshua tenía una expresión serena en la cara.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, en silencio. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer su padre.

Joshua sonrió y miró hacia el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Qué?” Murmuró Ross, entre irritado y divertido.

“Hijo…” Levantó la mirada y cambió su peso de la pierna mala a la pierna buena. “Sabes que no me suelo meter en tu vida pero…”

Volvieron a mirarse.

“¿Qué?” Repitió Ross.

“Cuando vi a tu madre por primera vez, supe que era ella.” Habló con suavidad. “Y creo que esta noche…”

Ross miró hacia otro lado. El cielo estrellado era testigo de esa conversación.

“Esta noche la he visto a ella.” Dijo Joshua, cauteloso.

Ross volvió a mirar a su padre.

“Ross…es _ella_.” ¿Los ojos de su padre brillaban?

Se quedaron en silencio. Era otro de esos silencios cargado de conversaciones no habladas.

Era un silencio tan distinto a otros silencios que habían compartido su padre y él.

Era un silencio de puro entendimiento.

Ross asintió, y Joshua también asintió. Luego sonrieron. Ross se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

“Me alegro mucho por vosotros, hijo.” Le dijo al oído, con la voz llena de la misma emoción que Ross sentía en su garganta. “No la dejes escapar.” Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a la ciudad fue el más silencioso que hubieran hecho jamás.

Habría pensado que había problemas entre los dos si no hubiera vivido el día que había vivido junto a Ross. No cabía duda de que había sido un día perfecto.

Quizá fuera eso. Quizá había sido demasiado perfecto.

Oyó a Ross suspirar a su lado, y lo miró.

El zumbido del motor del coche era la única música que tenían.

Ross también la miró, desviando los ojos de la carretera durante un segundo.

Sonrió.

Ella se relajó. Lo que fuera que estuviera pensando Ross, no era malo.

Vio su mano sobre la palanca de cambios y posó la suya encima de la de él. Luego cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, ya estaban frente a su portal.

“Oh…¿me he dormido?” Dijo con voz soñolienta, estirando un poco las piernas y la espalda.

“A los pocos minutos de salir de Nampara.” Respondió él, con voz suave. Estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz de las farolas, que ya les habían alumbrado en las despedidas de los días anteriores.

Ella sintió un poco de fastidio. No quería que el día se acabara ahí. Había perdido los preciosos minutos de vuelta desde Nampara para hablar con Ross, o para observarlo concentrado mientras conducía, absorto en sus pensamientos.

“Lo siento.” Dijo ella, jugueteando con sus manos. “Ojalá no me hubiera dormido.”

Él posó su mano sobre las de ella y Demelza levantó la vista para mirarlo.

“No lo sientas…” Dijo él, negando con la cabeza. “Me gusta verte dormir. Me relaja.” Una sonrisa tierna asomó en sus labios.

Después de eso, se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

Él tampoco parecía querer que el día terminase ahí.

“Ross…” Comenzó a decir Demelza.

Quería decirle que había sido un día perfecto. Quería decirle que era feliz, que tenía miedo de ser demasiado feliz, demasiado pronto. Quería hablar de la canción.

Pero no se atrevió.

Él acarició su mejilla e inclinó la cabeza. Le habría gustado saber en qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

“Vamos. Te acompaño hasta el portal.” Dijo, finalmente.

Los dos salieron del coche. Él cogió la bolsa de tela de ella y agarró su mano. Cuando llegaron al portal, la soltó y se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

Sintió deseos de invitarlo a subir, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. No esa noche.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Quizá él también.

Sin mediar palabra, él se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. Al principio Demelza pensó que se limitaría a darle ese beso, como ella había hecho unas horas antes, a plena luz, por miedo a que alguien los viera.

Pero no. Después de ese beso, vino otro más, un poco más cerca de la comisura de los labios. Luego otro, todavía más cerca. Luego otro, en la comisura.

Y luego uno suave en los labios.

Se separó unos centímetros para observar la reacción de Demelza.

Ella sonrió y alentada por la mirada de Ross, rompió la distancia que la separaba de los labios de Ross, y le devolvió los mismos besos.

Diez o quince minutos después, Ross se separó de ella para tomar aire.

“Te llamo mañana.”

Demelza asintió, incapaz de formular respuesta alguna en ese momento.

Un último beso fue la despedida final de Ross, quien después se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Demelza cerró la puerta del portal y respiró hondo varias veces.

No recordaba nada de lo que hizo entre el momento en el que cerraba la puerta del portal y el momento en el que se metía en la cama.

Sólo supo que, al llegar a la cama, miró el móvil y envió dos mensajes.

Uno a Ross. Otro a Hugh.

D: _Buenas noches…. Ya estoy a salvo en mi cama :) Gracias por este día perfecto._

D: _Hola Hugh. Te pido perdón por no contestar tu mensaje hasta ahora. Podemos hablar mañana? Tengo que contarte algo._

Diez minutos después, su móvil vibró.

R: _Puedo decirte que ya te echo de menos?_

Cerró los ojos, se llevó la mano al corazón, y sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os habréis dado cuenta de que este capítulo está lleno de Ross y Demelza. Y de un poquito de Joshua. Y de otro poquito de Grace, que da nombre al capítulo.
> 
> Yo creo que alguien debería escuchar los sabios consejos de su padre.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.
> 
> Buen lunes ;)


	46. ¿Y ahora?

Tuvo que poner a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pedirle que lo dejara subir con ella.

Besarla era adictivo. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por que los viera alguien. Pero era de noche, estaban casi solos en la calle, y él no podía resistirse.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, no podía irse sin besarla.

Ross no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando fuera. Le parecía que todo estaba muy silencioso. Tanto que seguramente se podía escuchar el ruido de sus besos desde el otro lado de la calle.

Llevaban bastante tiempo sin mediar palabra; sólo besándose. De vez en cuando se dedicaban alguna sonrisa, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. ¿Qué se podía decir después de un día así?

Los dos sabían que algo había cambiado esa noche. No eran dos amigos confundidos por sus sentimientos, ni dos amantes excitados deseando estar juntos. Eran dos personas unidas por algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que conocieran.

Él no recordaba haber sentido eso nunca. Y eso lo asustaba.

Cuando salía con Elizabeth, la miraba y le gustaba lo que veía. Pasaba por alto ciertos comentarios y actitudes, porque prefería pensar que esa pose de niña bien era simplemente una fachada. Era guapa, coqueta, resultona... Y era sensual, de una forma elegante y sofisticada. La miraba y veía todas esas cosas, pero no la veía a _ella._

Sin embargo, Demelza era distinta. Ella no pretendía nada. No existía ninguna fachada para él. Podía ver dentro de su alma sólo con mirarla a los ojos. Ella era bonita. _Bonita._ Por dentro y por fuera.

Le encantaba el color de sus ojos, y el de su pelo, y su piel blanca, su sonrisa, sus labios… Y desde hacía poco, su cuerpo entero. También era sensual, aunque de una forma distinta; era sensual por su sencillez, su frescura y su inocencia. Ross sabía lo que había debajo de aquel jersey blanco y de esos vaqueros y pensaba mucho en ello.

Pero además, su corazón. Eso era en lo que más había pensado al verla cantar delante de la chimenea.

Ese corazón tan excepcional estaba ahí, pidiéndole el suyo.

Él lo vio. Lo vio y lo supo. Y su padre también.

No sólo había sido un buen día para ellos dos. Había sido también un gran día para Joshua. Ross lo había visto disfrutar y respirar, por fin. Por un momento, su padre había traído de vuelta bonitos recuerdos del pasado y , de alguna forma, Grace había vuelto a estar presente entre ellos. Probablemente había sido más feliz esa noche de lo que lo había sido en meses.

Y todo eso era gracias a Demelza. No tenía dudas. Como su propia felicidad.

¿Era feliz?

Sí, sí. La estaba besando. Eso era felicidad.

_Tengo que estar contigo._

Se separó para respirar.

“Te llamo mañana.”

* * *

No se extrañó cuando se vio enviándole un mensaje al llegar a casa.

La echaba de menos.

Estaba nervioso. Estaba ansioso.

Se preguntaba por qué no estaban juntos, si los dos estaban solos. Le parecía absurdo perder tiempo de estar con ella por no decir claramente lo que pensaba.

Pero quizá ella quisiera estar sola. Quizá tenía que _poner sus pensamientos en orden_ , como le había dicho unos días antes. O quizá estuviera hablando con Hugh.

Ese pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza casi sin querer. ¿Hablaría con Hugh todos los días? ¿Después de estar con él llamaría a Hugh?

¿Tenía derecho a estar celoso?

No, no lo tenía. Resopló mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Iba a darse una ducha antes de irse a la cama. Necesitaba relajarse.

Demelza no había contestado a su mensaje aún. Puede que ya estuviera durmiendo. Últimamente la veía dormir a menudo y ese pensamiento lo reconfortaba.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella. Esa noche iba a ser una tortura.

Cuando salió de la ducha se tomó su tiempo para secarse. Se miró al espejo y llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba un corte de pelo. ¿Qué opinaría Demelza?

Su móvil vibró.

V: _Sigues vivo?_

Ross puso los ojos en blanco. Había estado ignorando a Verity toda la semana, y lo tenía que pagar. No sabía qué decirle. 

R: _Sí, Ver. Estoy vivo. Sé que estado ausente estos días…Lo siento!_

V: _Espero que tengas un buen motivo._

_Lo tengo._

R: _Te invito a desayunar mañana?_

V: _…_

R _:…?_

V _: Vaaale…_

V _: Soy fácil de contentar, verdad?_

R: _Eres demasiado buena. Te invitaré al desayuno más caro ;)_

V: _Por supuesto!_

Dejó el móvil en la mesilla de noche y se puso la ropa interior. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tumbó boca arriba, mirando al techo.

Era verdaderamente absurdo no tenerla a su lado en ese momento.

El móvil volvió a vibrar.

D: _Puedes :)_

Sonrió.

R _: Te echo de menos._

D: _Y yo a ti_ _:)_

R: _Me apetece un domingo contigo._

D: _Mañana es domingo._

R: _Lo sé._

D: _Mañana._

R: _Mañana ;)_

_R: Desayunaré con Verity. Te apetece venir?_

D: _Me apetece mucho, pero no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Hablamos después?_

R: _Claro. Te llamaré._

D: _Es una promesa?_

R: _Es un hecho._

D: _:)_

R: _Buenas noches, D._

D: _Buenas noches, R._

Tardó mucho en quedarse dormido esa noche. La imagen de Demelza frente a la chimenea le rondaba la cabeza todo el tiempo.

* * *

“¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan distraído estos días?” Preguntó Verity revolviendo su café servido en una taza inmensa.

Ross no contestó. Miró a la calle, a través de la ventana. Ese día también era soleado. Deseaba estar en otro lugar muy concreto.

“Necesitaba separarme un poco del trabajo.” Dijo, finalmente.

Verity soltó la cuchara, la posó sobre el plato y cogió la taza con las dos manos. Sopló el café.

“¿Por qué?” Arrugó la frente. “¿Es por lo de Elizabeth?”

Ross la miró. ¿Ya sabía lo de Elizabeth?

Verity pareció darse cuenta de su expresión de desconcierto.

“Lo de que trabaje en nuestra empresa y que eso te incomode. Sobre todo después de lo que dijo sobre Demel…” Abrió un poco más los ojos.

 _Ah_. Ross arqueó las cejas un segundo.

“Sí.” La interrumpió. Bebió un sorbo de su café.

Verity asintió.

“Ross…tengo que contarte algo.” Dijo ella en voz baja.

“Yo también.” Dijo Ross. Su corazón se aceleró un poco. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento.

“El otro día…” Empezó a decir Verity.

“Elizabeth y yo rompimos hace semanas.” Dijo Ross al mismo tiempo.

Verity volvió a abrir los ojos; esta vez mucho más.

“¿Qué?” Dijo, como si hubiera escuchado mal. “¡¿Cuándo?!”

Ross miró a la mesa y luego a su propia taza.

“Ya te lo he dicho: hace semanas.” Cerró los ojos un momento. “Nos dimos un tiempo antes de que yo me marchara a Nueva York.”

Verity se quedó callada, escuchando e interiorizando esa información. Casi podía oír la mecánica de su cerebro funcionando.

“Mientras estuve allí, no hablamos ningún día. Cuando volví, me enteré, gracias a ti, de que había entrado a trabajar en la empresa sin decírmelo.” Se sentía como un niño excusándose ante su madre por haber hecho algo malo.

“Por eso estabas tan enfadado. Ay, Ross. ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada?”

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Ross se encogió de hombros.

“Supongo que tenía que haberlo hecho.” No era lo único que tenía que haberle dicho. Ahí estaba el problema.

“¿Has vuelto a hablar con Elizabeth?”

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“Ni siquiera nos hemos cruzado en la oficina.” _Gracias a Dios_. Miró un segundo a Verity y volvió a bajar la mirada. “No tengo ganas de hablar con ella. Dejé de tener ganas de hacerlo y de estar con ella hace tiempo. No creo que estuviera realmente interesada en mí. Y yo tampoco en ella.”

Notó la mano de Verity en su antebrazo. Se había inclinado sobre la mesa.

“¿Y por qué estabais juntos?” Preguntó su prima con voz dulce. No era un reproche; era una pregunta sincera.

Ross se quedó pensando un momento.

“En mi caso…porque pensé que tenía que ser así. Costumbre, imagino.” Dijo Ross, asintiendo lentamente. Se adelantó a la pregunta de Verity. “Y en el suyo… Creo que quería que apareciéramos juntos en la foto, como la pareja perfecta.”

“¿Lo dejaste tú?”

Ross la miró y soltó una risa.

“¿Importa?”

Verity hizo una mueca y asintió. Por supuesto que importaba.

Ross la miró fijamente y después de unos segundos, asintió.

“¿Lo de Demelza tuvo algo que ver?”

Ross sonrió. La pregunta era otra, en realidad.

“Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.”

Verity asintió.

“¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?”

Ross arqueó las cejas. Eso era un misterio. Demelza y él, Elizabeth tan cerca, Hugh tan lejos…

“Improvisar.” Contestó. No se le ocurría otra cosa.

Verity frunció el ceño.

“¿Estás bien?”

Ross se paró a pensar un momento. ¿Estaba bien? Lo estaba. Lo estaría cuando lo suyo con Demelza dejara de ser algo clandestino. Pero mientras ese momento llegaba…

Un domingo con Demelza.

“Estoy bien.” La miró.

Verity se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Luego, como quien toma una decisión, habló, arrugando la frente.

“¿Sabes? Casi nunca te creo cuando me dices que estás bien.” Miró su taza de café aún con la frente arrugada. Ross se rio. Luego ella levantó la mirada. “Pero ahora sí.”

Ross abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Cambió su expresión tan pronto como pudo.

“Hay algo más, ¿verdad?” Preguntó ella, en voz más baja.

Ross sonrió, consciente de que esa sonrisa era diferente a las otras. Sabía que su prima lo descubriría.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

“Demelza.” Bajó la vista a la mesa de nuevo. “La besé.” _Besar_ incluía demasiadas cosas _._

“¡¡Ross!!”

Cuando levantó la mirada, su prima lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

“¿Te sorprende?”

Verity soltó un suspiro que fue como una risa.

“En realidad no…” Hubo un momento de silencio. Los dos se rieron. “Pero…¿y Hugh?” Ella se puso seria de repente.

Ross volvió a encogerse de hombros. No le apetecía contestar a eso. Verity no insistió, aunque Ross sabía que ella se debatía internamente entre darle un pequeño sermón o dejarlo en paz. Como tardaba en decidirse, Ross habló primero.

“No ha sido algo planeado, por parte de ninguno.” Sonaba a excusa, pero era verdad. O al menos una parte de la verdad. “Por supuesto, esto es un secreto y nadie debe saberlo de momento.” Los dos sabían por qué lo decían.

Verity puso los ojos en blanco.

“Verity…estoy bien.” Él también se inclinó sobre la mesa. “Y…creo que Demelza también.”

La expresión de Verity fue mutando poco a poco. Su mirada se relajó, desaparecieron las arrugas de su frente y en sus labios asomó una sonrisa ligera.

Ella también se alegraba.

“Ross…podría decirte muchas cosas, pero…” Agarró una de sus manos con las suyas. “Sólo quiero que sepas que me alegro por ti…por vosotros.”

Se sonrieron. De repente, Ross se sintió más ligero.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso en menos de veinticuatro horas. _Me alegro por vosotros_.

“Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?”

Sí, eso ya se lo habían dicho muchas más veces. Todo el mundo tenía miedo a que él le hiciera daño a ella.

“Ya no lo digo sólo por ella.” Su prima le había leído la mente. “Cuídate tú también, Ross.”

Algo debió de ver en sus ojos para decir eso.

Ross asintió. Por su mente se pasó la posibilidad de que todo eso que estaban viviendo saliera mal. Lo ignoró inmediatamente.

“Demelza es…” Miró hacia su café y negó con la cabeza.

Verity lo miró y sonrió. Le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano.

“Demelza es maravillosa, Ross.” Dijo, con la mirada llena de ternura. “Y tú también.”

Ross se quedó mirando hacia ella, otra vez con esa sensación de felicidad fugaz.

“Entonces…¿no te enfadas?” Preguntó. Otra vez parecía un niño asustado.

“No podría…” Verity parecía sincera. No esperaba menos de ella. “Me habría gustado que me lo hubieras contado antes.” Entendía por qué lo decía. Sabía que podía confiar en Verity, pero seguía siendo difícil para él hablar de _sentimientos_. 

“Pero tenéis que ir con cuidado. Elizabeth, Hugh…” Volvió a decir Verity, más bien pensando en alto. “¿Demelza sabe que Elizabeth está trabajando con nosotros?”

Volvió a sentir un pinchazo en el estómago. Soltó la mano de Verity y miró hacia otro lado.

“No, aún no lo sabe. Pero Elizabeth ya no es un problema. Eso se terminó.” Dijo Ross. Parecía más convencido de lo que lo estaba en realidad. “Y lo de Hugh se solucionará pronto.” _Espero._

“Deberías contárselo. Creo que Demelza querría saberlo…”

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Ross cerró los ojos y habló con tono irritado. Sabía que su prima tenía razón, pero no quería escuchar eso. No en ese momento. “Lo haré.” Era más una promesa para sí mismo que para su prima.

Verity se quedó callada y volvió a mirar su taza. Daba la sensación de que quería decir algo y no se atrevía.

Ross cayó en la cuenta.

“¿Qué me ibas a decir antes?” Mejor cambiar de tema.

Verity lo volvió a mirar durante un segundo y luego se centró en su taza de nuevo.

“Oh nada…” Se quedó un segundo quieta y luego, como desechando una idea, sacudió la cabeza. “Es sólo que…estoy preocupada por Francis.”

_¿Francis?_

“Está raro últimamente. El otro día…” Empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo. Como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor. “No importa. El caso es que está raro. No lo veo bien…”

Ross la miraba fijamente.

Verity empezó a hablar y comentó que lo veía más descentrado, que bebía en la oficina, que parecía más amargado. Apenas se cruzaban en casa y él no contaba nunca nada.

“¿Has hablado algo con él? ¿Has notado algo?” Preguntó Verity con un deje de esperanza en la voz.

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“Hace tiempo que no hablo en serio con él.” No sabía qué podía pasarle a su primo porque, sinceramente, llevaba sin prestarle atención demasiado tiempo. No lo había hecho a propósito; los dos se habían alejado hasta parecer casi dos extraños. En ese momento, mientras lo pensaba, no sabía quién se había ido alejando de quién. “Si quieres…lo puedo intentar, aunque dudo que a mí me cuente mucho más que a ti.”

Verity lo miró atentamente. ¿Había algo más por lo que estaba preocupada?

“Sí, por favor.” Pareció mínimamente aliviada.

Ross no quiso seguir preguntando. No le apetecía pensar en el resto de problemas del mundo.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Se miraron y sonrieron. Ross no deseaba que se estropease ese momento.

“Entonces…¿cómo ocurrió?” Preguntó Verity, dejando a un lado el tono de preocupación.

Ross arqueó una ceja.

“¡Vamos! Me lo merezco.” Dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ross volvió a sonreír como lo había hecho unos minutos antes. Con el corazón.

“Después de su cumpleaños.” Dijo, sin más. No iba a dar más detalles. Eso era algo entre Demelza y él.

“¡Lo sabía!” Dijo ella, intentando no alzar la voz. Le dio un suave golpecito en el antebrazo. “El momento en el que le diste el regalo fue…muy especial.”

_Muy especial._

Había sido uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Y esperaba que fuera sólo uno de muchos.

* * *

Acompañó a Verity hasta su coche y se quedó quieto mientras la veía marchar. Él había ido caminando hasta la cafetería del hotel donde les gustaba desayunar o comer de vez en cuando. No quedaba muy lejos de su casa.

Antes de meterse en el coche, Verity volvió a pedirle sutilmente que hablara con Francis y Ross le prometió que lo haría. Estuvo unos minutos dándole vueltas a la cabeza a lo que Verity le había contado mientras recorría las calles de vuelta a casa. Era cierto que las pocas veces que lo había visto lo había notado raro. A veces incluso pensaba que Francis lo evitaba. Quizá estaba así con todo el mundo…

Decidió que, en aquel momento, su primo no era una prioridad. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como por ejemplo, la conversación con Verity sobre Demelza. Había dado un gran paso. Quizá se arrepentiría más tarde de habérselo contado, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Y eso era raro en él.

La verdad era que se sentía bien. Joshua, Verity…los dos parecían contentos.

Él mismo estaba un poco más contento. Y era domingo.

¿Demasiado pronto para llamarla?

Miró el reloj: las once. Probablemente Demelza llevaba un buen rato despierta.

¿Y si le proponía comer juntos? Y después toda la tarde para los dos…

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo miró. No tenía llamadas ni mensajes. Quizá estaba ocupada.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Quería saber algo de ella.

Marcó su número. _Apagado._

Esperó unos minutos y volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más. Seguía apagado.

* * *

Estaba en casa, intentando mantenerse ocupado, para no pensar.

Eran más de las doce, y no sabía nada de ella. Había intentado llamarla una vez más, pero su móvil seguía apagado.

Estaba nervioso, aunque no quería reconocerlo. No podía ponerse así por eso.

Probablemente Demelza estaba haciendo cosas, y había olvidado cargar el teléfono. O quizá se le había estropeado. O quizá…

_No, no._

No podía estar arrepentida.

En todo caso, podía ir hasta su casa para ver si todo estaba bien.

_Por Dios, relájate._

Ya había salido a correr esa mañana, antes de quedar con Verity, así que el ejercicio como terapia antiestrés quedaba descartado. Decidió centrarse en algo menos interesante. Miraba las tablas de números y los papeles que tenía delante. No era así como esperaba emplear el tiempo ese día. Pero era mejor eso que nada.

Un par de horas más tarde ya estaba más impaciente de lo que podía soportar. Cerró su ordenador portátil, y volvió a mirar el móvil.

_Nada._

Iría a su casa. Lo decidió así.

Apretó la mandíbula. Se levantó de la silla, fue a la entrada y buscó su abrigo. Se lo puso sin pensar y fue hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, Demelza estaba al otro lado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No la esperaba ahí.

“¡Demelza!” Frunció el ceño. “Iba a..”

_Iba a buscarte. Tú móvil está apagado…¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡¡Estaba preocupado!!_

No dijo nada de eso, porque Demelza habló primero.

“He hablado con Hugh esta mañana.” Ross sintió un peso en el estómago. De repente estaba mucho más nervioso. Tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos para no verla pronunciar algo que no podría soportar. “Se acabó.”

_Ah._

* * *

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

“Me ha abierto la puerta de abajo un vecino. Por eso he subido directamente. Tenía miedo de que no estuvieras…” Dijo ella, con voz tímida.

Ross asintió. No podía dejar de mirarla.

“Está bien.” Dijo él en un susurro.

Siguieron ahí plantados, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Ross se fijaba en sus ojos. Estaban un poco rojos, seguramente había llorado. Pero luego miró su boca. Sonreía un poco.

Él también lo hacía, sin querer.

Demelza dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

Ross se apartó para dejarla pasar. No preguntó si quería entrar en casa. No quería escuchar un _no._

Parecía un baile silencioso. Él se apartó un poco hacia un lado, ella dio un paso al frente, luego otro, y otro, y entró. No dejaron de mirarse. Ross cerró la puerta detrás de Demelza y se quedó apoyado contra ella.

Todo eso le recordó a la noche del cumpleaños de Demelza. Ese momento era tan importante como aquel. O más.

Demelza se giró y se quedó frente a él.

Llevaba un abrigo más ligero, verde, una camisa blanca larga y unos vaqueros ajustados que le llegaban por encima de los tobillos. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con los ojos y se fijó en sus pies. Llevaba puestas unas bailarinas negras. Era la primera vez que la veía así.

“Estás preciosa.”

Demelza miró hacia el suelo, incapaz de mantener más tiempo el contacto visual.

“Después de hablar con él…apagué el móvil. Necesitaba…” La voz le temblaba.

Ross reaccionó, como si de repente se hubiera encendido un interruptor en su cerebro.

“Eh, eh.” Venció la escasa distancia que los separaba y con una mano, apartó los mechones rebeldes de su frente. “Está bien…” Seguía hablando en susurros.

Demelza inclinó la cabeza hacia su mano. Le estaba pidiendo una caricia, y Ross obedeció.

Había echado de menos su piel suave y fría. Pronto la otra mano se posó sobre su otra mejilla y también la acarició.

“Ross…”

Se acercó aún más a ella. No podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Con sus manos recorrió su cara, su cabello y luego sus brazos.

“Entonces…¿ya no…?”

“No.” Dijo ella, ahorrándole el resto de la pregunta.

Ross suspiró y posó sus labios sobre la frente de Demelza. Ella rodeó su cintura con los brazos y él también la abrazó.

“Lo siento. Necesitaba estar sola un rato.” Susurró.

Ross asintió sin decir nada. Su corazón latía alegremente.

“Lo entiendo. Yo…estaba preocupado.” Dijo contra su piel. “Iba a ir a buscarte.”

Demelza dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

“No pasa nada, Ross. Estoy bien.”

Ross se apartó. El tono de su voz no denotaba tristeza. Y su mirada tampoco, aunque hubiera rastros de llanto en ella.

“¿De verdad?” Se miraron a los ojos. Volvió a acercar una de sus manos a su cara y recorrió la piel de sus mejillas, y luego rozó sus pestañas.

No había lágrimas.

Las besó.

Demelza temblaba.

“No tengo frío.” Dijo antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Los dos se rieron, medio abrazados como estaban.

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?” Preguntó él después de unos minutos.

“Abrázame, Ross.”

Ross asintió. La abrazó más fuerte. Demelza apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Podría estar así toda la vida.

* * *

Estaba siendo uno de los silencios más importantes de su vida.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban así, abrazados.

“¿Has comido?”

Demelza negó con la cabeza, aún apoyada contra su pecho. Levantó un poco la cabeza y la colocó en el hueco de su cuello. Sintió el roce de su nariz contra la piel y luego su respiración relajada.

Ross inclinó su cabeza, apoyó su mandíbula sobre el cabello de Demelza y lo acarició con una de sus manos.

“¿Quieres comer?”

Demelza volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ross levantó un poco la suya y con el hombro la empujó ligeramente, para que lo mirara.

“¿Qué quieres hacer, entonces?”

Demelza lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes. Porque esa mañana eran verdes.

No hizo falta que dijera nada.

Ross se acercó a sus labios y se quedó quieto, a escasos centímetros. Ella asintió.

La besó, y se dio cuenta de que aún no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en hacerlo?

Primero fueron un par de roces con los labios, pero luego todo se hizo más urgente.

Su boca, su aliento, su lengua.

Él la buscaba, y ella a él. Beso tras beso, se fueron dando cuenta de que lo único que deseaban era perderse el uno en el otro, porque por fin _podían_ hacerlo.

“El abrigo…” Murmuró ella contra sus labios.

Ross se lo quitó con menos cuidado del que pretendía y lo dejó caer, y luego hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Ella posó las manos sobre su pecho y lo recorrió hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta. Empezó a levantarla y Ross terminó de quitársela.

La miró, y vio puro deseo y necesidad en sus ojos.

Volvió a besarla, con menos cuidado, de forma más salvaje. Buscó los botones de su camisa y los desabrochó uno a uno. Demelza buscó a tientas el cinturón de Ross y también lo desabrochó.

Ross dejó escapar un gruñido. Le quitó la camisa, ya desabrochada, que dejó caer al suelo, como había hecho con el abrigo, y la empujó contra la pared. Ella gimió.

“Ross…” Dijo cuando Ross liberó su boca para besarla en el cuello. “Soy tuya…”

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró. Las respiraciones de los dos, agitadas y acompasadas.

“Sí, eres mía.” Volvió a besarla y atrapó uno de sus labios con los dientes. “Eres mía.”

Buscó el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabrochó. Dejó que su mano se colara por dentro de los pantalones y de su ropa interior, y ella no opuso resistencia.

Estaba mojada. Estaba tan excitada como él. Volvió a mirarla y se mordió el labio inferior.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ella recorrió su abdomen, y posó su mano sobre la tela del pantalón que disimulaba a duras penas su erección.

Ross apretó los dientes y la besó.

La levantó en los brazos. Quería tenerla ya, y quería hacerlo en la cama.

Ya pensarían qué comer después, cuando hubieran hecho el amor una, dos o incluso tres veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veis, hoy todo es Ross. Otro día será Demelza.  
> Quedan unos días...y al menos un miércoles más, luego ya veremos.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	47. Otra primera vez

Su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Ross. _Bum bum…bum bum._ Le gustaba. Era relajante. Recorría su piel con los dedos, trazando círculos y enredándolos en la fina capa de pelo.

Ross acariciaba su brazo distraídamente. Su respiración era lenta y profunda.

De vez en cuando pensaba en Hugh.

En su interior, sentía una paz que no esperaba. No después de cómo había empezado la mañana. Le parecía casi injusto sentirse así.

“¿Estás bien?” Oyó la voz de Ross, ronca y grave. Llevaban un buen rato sin decir una palabra.

Demelza se movió para mirar a Ross a los ojos. Daba la impresión de estar tranquilo, pero Demelza sabía que, en el fondo, no era así.

Lo supo cuando lo vio en la puerta, dispuesto a ir a buscarla porque no sabía nada de ella.

¿Cómo podía sentirse inseguro?

“Sí.” Sonrió y Ross, después de analizar esa respuesta en su cabeza, también sonrió.

Demelza recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerca de la de Ross. Los dos se movieron para quedarse frente a frente. El pelo de Ross estaba imposiblemente revuelto y Demelza tuvo ganas de reír. Probablemente ella tenía el mismo aspecto.

_Los efectos de la pasión._

“¿Quieres hablar?” Preguntó él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Demelza se quedó en silencio, interpretando la pregunta de Ross y todo lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Había aprendido a ver que Ross no era alguien a quien le gustara mucho hablar de emociones. Sintió ternura al pensar en el esfuerzo que le supondría tener una conversación sobre Hugh.

“¿Quieres preguntar?” Respondió ella, sonriendo.

Ross dejó escapar una risa leve y no contestó. Era evidente que no. Acomodó su postura, doblando el brazo para apoyar el codo sobre la almohada y su cabeza sobre la mano.

“¿Cómo fue?”

Demelza miró a un punto fijo en la pared.

“Cuando me dejaste en casa ayer por la noche, pensé que ya no podía seguir esperando a que Hugh volviese. No podía seguir con eso.” Habló con voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

Ross asintió levemente. Demelza interpretó ese gesto como una invitación a continuar.

“Le escribí un mensaje pidiéndole hablar hoy.”

Ross no cambió el gesto.

“Esta mañana me llamó y…bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.” Ella sonrió con timidez. “La conversación fue difícil...” Lo miró un segundo y volvió a desviar la mirada. “Le dije que no podía seguir porque…siento algo por otra persona.”

Ross pestañeó un par de veces y tragó saliva.

“¿Se enfadó?”

Demelza se encogió de hombros. No le dijo nada del cumpleaños, ni del sexo. No había querido entrar en detalles; eso dañaría innecesariamente a Hugh. Aunque no dijeron ningún nombre, Demelza sabía que Hugh sospechaba lo que pasaba en su corazón. Lo había sabido desde siempre.

“Es posible que esté enfadado.” Hizo una pausa. “Tiene derecho a estarlo. Conmigo.”

Volvió a mirar a Ross. Él arrugó la frente durante una milésima de segundo y luego suspiró.

“Lo siento.”

Demelza sonrió con ternura. Había querido hacer hincapié en la palabra _conmigo_. No quería que Ross asumiera la culpa de la conversación con Hugh, ya que parecía tener cierta tendencia a culparse de todo.

“No lo sientas, Ross.” Dijo ella en voz baja. “Tenía que hacerlo.”

Se acercó a ella en silencio y se quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

“Gracias.” Susurró.

Se miraron en silencio. Esa palabra estaba impregnada de la energía que los rodeaba. Algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Demelza sonrió y Ross la siguió. Se acercaron más, rozaron sus labios y luego se quedaron pegados, frente a frente. Ross tenía los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa irradiaba cierta paz.

“Eres tan valiente.” Volvió a decir a un volumen tan bajo que Demelza apenas pudo oírlo.

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla con una mano.

Ross abrió los ojos, se separó de ella un poco y la miró. Su mirada viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios.

Demelza volvió a sonreír.

“Me gusta tu sonrisa.” Dijo, después de unos segundos. El brillo en sus ojos quería decir algo más.

El corazón de Demelza saltó en su pecho.

“Es para ti.” 

Él la miró de nuevo a los ojos, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia sus labios.

“Y tus labios.” Ross acercó una de sus manos a los labios de Demelza, y los acarició.

La sonrisa de Demelza se hizo más amplia antes de desaparecer. Y desapareció porque vio esa intensidad abrasadora en los ojos de él.

“Me gustan tus besos.” Dijo ella. Ross paseaba su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior.

Los ojos de Ross se abrieron un poco más. Eran negros como el carbón. Su boca también estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

Demelza besó su dedo con delicadeza.

“Me vuelves loco.”

Esas palabras enviaron una descarga eléctrica directamente a su vientre. De repente, la cercanía del cuerpo de Ross volvía a ser más evidente. De nuevo desnudos, frente a frente, y un deseo palpable entre los dos.

Notaba su cuerpo cansado y dolorido en algunos puntos concretos. Su estómago estaba pidiendo auxilio desde hacía un buen rato y tenía sueño. Pero el deseo era más fuerte que todo eso.

Demelza se mordió un labio, consciente de que eso no lo ayudaría a calmarse.

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“No me mires así…” Su voz se hizo más ronca.

“Tú también me miras así.” Dijo ella.

La media sonrisa de Ross asomó en sus labios. Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente.

“Siempre.” No se separó más de un centímetro de su boca.

De repente Demelza sintió la urgencia de tenerlo otra vez pegado a ella. Pensó en sus labios suaves, dejando rastros de besos y de humedad por todo su cuerpo. Su lengua la había llevado varias veces hasta el cielo. Y su cuerpo.

Lo quería otra vez dentro de ella.

Lo besó y luego se incorporó, ante la mirada sorprendida de Ross, que la seguía hasta ver cómo se sentaba encima de él.

Podía sentir perfectamente su erección en su sexo. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho. Ross estaba tumbado boca arriba y la observaba desde su almohada.

Su mirada no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual, levantó la cabeza y se movió encima de él. Quería que él notara su excitación. Oía la respiración de Ross hacerse cada vez más rápida. Lo oyó gemir, y eso la encendió aún más.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Ross debajo de ella, mirándola aún con aquellos ojos.

“Demelza…”

Demelza sabía lo que él quería, porque ella deseaba lo mismo.

Se levantó un poco, lo justo para moverse una vez más sobre el sexo de Ross.

Lo dejó entrar en ella. Cerró los ojos y gimió más alto. La sensación indescriptible de tenerlo dentro y de sentirlo cada vez más profundo era muy intensa.

“Demelza.” Repitió, esta vez con voz más fuerte. “Mírame.”

Se miraron. Demelza se movía lentamente encima de él y él la observaba, maravillado.

No lo había visto nunca así.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos otra vez.

De repente, notó las manos de Ross alrededor de sus muñecas y, sin saber cómo, rápidamente estuvo debajo de él. Se habían separado mientras Ross se movía sobre la cama.

Volvió a entrar dentro de ella, con fuerza, con menos delicadeza que otras veces.

“Di mi nombre.” Susurró él mirándola desde arriba. Volvió a salir y a entrar en ella.

Demelza gimió aún más alto.

“Ross.” Dijo, con voz entrecortada.

“Grítalo.” Susurró Ross en su oído mientras entraba de nuevo en ella.

Ella sólo quería llegar ahí donde Ross la quería llevar.

“¡Ross!” Haría lo que él le pidiese. Era completamente suya, de los pies a la cabeza.

Ross gimió y cerró los ojos. Empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Demelza agarró su cara con ambas manos y la acercó a su boca. Se besaron con ansia. No se separaron cuando terminaron de besarse. La boca de Ross rozaba la suya en besos confusos y apresurados y caricias con los labios.

El pecho de Demelza se iba llenando con cada beso, con cada embestida, con cada caricia.

Todo eso era demasiado bonito como para no buscarlo. No podía haber hecho otra cosa que enamorarse de ese hombre que estaba sobre ella haciéndole el amor con pasión. No podía hacer otra cosa que entregarse a él. Lo supo la primera vez y lo sabía en ese momento.

Todas las dudas, todo el dolor propio y ajeno, todos los errores…se borraron de repente.

No quería arrepentirse de ese momento.

“Ross…” Volvió a susurrar antes de dejarse ir. Cerró los ojos y gimió mientras sentía el orgasmo más intenso.

"Demelza…”

Pronto la siguió Ross. Lo notó temblar dentro de ella mientras disminuía el ritmo de sus embestidas. Su gemido de placer retumbó sobre cada célula de la piel de Demelza.

Su pecho estaba ahora lleno de fuego abrasador, y sus ojos de lágrimas.

Las respiraciones agitadas de los dos se mezclaban. Ross la miró y reparó en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y besó la piel de sus mejillas, húmeda por las lágrimas y por el sudor.

Mientras se abrazaban, en silencio, Demelza tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hablar.

Se moría de ganas de decir _Te quiero._

* * *

Notó unas cosquillas en la mejilla y luego un beso. Ross y su barba incipiente.

“Voy a buscar algo para comer.” Susurró en su oído. “Quédate en la cama.”

Demelza sonrió, pero no abrió los ojos. Estaba cansada, y se moría de hambre.

Ross acarició su espalda y se levantó. Oyó pasos que se alejaban y el sonido de unas llaves. Se abrió una puerta, y luego se cerró.

Tardó pocos minutos en quedarse dormida.

_“Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?” La voz dulce de Hugh parecía un poco apagada._

_“Estoy bien, Hugh. ¿Y tú?” Estaba muy nerviosa. El corazón le latía en la garganta. Estaba segura de que Hugh lo podía notar._

_“Bien…Harto y con ganas de volver a casa. Este viaje se me está haciendo eterno.” Hizo una pausa. “Creo que esta ciudad no me sienta bien. No me he encontrado muy bien estos días.”_

_“¿Estás enfermo?”_

_“No. Es sólo un poco de fiebre, nada más. No es grave.”_

_“Vaya…Espero que te recuperes pronto.” Dijo ella, sin pensarlo demasiado. Estaba pensando cómo podía decir lo que tenía que decir._

_“Pronto.” Repitió él. Hizo una pausa más larga y Demelza temió lo que vendría a continuación. “Te echo de menos, preciosa.”_

_Ese era el momento adecuado._

_“Hugh…tengo que hablar contigo.” Su voz temblaba un poco._

_“¿Qué pasa?” Se puso serio. “Tu mensaje me dejó un poco preocupado.”_

_“Lo sé. Lo siento mucho, Hugh.” Dijo ella. ¿Preparada? “He estado pensando y creo…creo que es mejor que no sigamos saliendo juntos.”_

_Hubo un silencio demasiado largo._

_“¿Hugh?”_

_“¿Qué…qué quieres decir?”_

_“Creo que…es mejor que seamos amigos, Hugh.”_

_De nuevo un silencio insoportable._

_“Demelza…¿por qué…? ¿A qué viene esto?”_

_“He estado pensando mucho este tiempo y…es mejor que seamos sólo amigos.” Esas últimas palabras temblaron en su voz._

_“Pero…¿ha pasado algo?” Sonaba desesperado._

_No pudo reprimir las lágrimas._

_“¿Demelza?” Dijo Hugh._

_“S-sí.” Dejó escapar también un sollozo. “Lo siento…lo siento mucho.”_

_“No...” Oyó decir al otro lado de la línea. Hugh hablaba para sí mismo, no para ella. “No, no, no…”_

_“Hugh, escúchame. Todo esto es culpa mía.” Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. “Tenía que haber sido sincera desde el principio, contigo, y conmigo.” Otro sollozo. “Hace…tiempo que siento algo por…otra persona. He intentado evitarlo, pero n-no…puedo.”_

_“Por Dios, Demelza…”_

_“Intenté alejarme de…todo eso, pero no puedo.” Quería buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero todo era un completo caos en su cabeza. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. “Eres un hombre fantástico y me alegro tanto de haberte conocido. Eres genial, y deseo que seas feliz, de verdad.”_

_“Claro.”_

_“Te aseguro que esto es muy difícil para mí.” Sonaba a la típica frase de una película y Demelza se odiaba un poco por ello. “Pero es mejor así. Yo…yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti. Entiendo que te enfades conmigo, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo. Pero te aseguro que con el tiempo lo agradecerás …”_

_Silencio._

_“¿Lo conozco?” La voz de Hugh sonaba completamente carente de vida._

_Silencio._

_“Entiendo…” Volvió a hablar._

_“Te pido perdón por hacerte esto…y por hacerlo a través de una llamada, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Lo siento mucho.”_

_Oyó un largo suspiro al otro lado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la tristeza en la voz de Hugh._

_“¿Eso es todo?”_

_Demelza asintió con la cabeza, y luego se dio cuenta de que Hugh no podía verla._

_“S-sí.” Reprimió otro sollozo. “Lo siento, Hugh.”_

_“¿Podremos hablar cuando vuelva?”_

_Esperaba que la conversación estuviera llegando a su fin._

_“Claro.” No le apetecía nada, pero tendrían que hacerlo. Ya se enfrentaría a eso cuando fuera necesario._

_“¿Puedo llamarte estos días?”_

_Demelza apretó los dientes._

_“Creo que es mejor que no.” Quiero estar tranquila. “Hablamos cuando vuelvas.”_

_Silencio._

Abrió los ojos. Sabía que recordar esa conversación sería el precio a pagar por haber hecho daño a Hugh.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas que cayeron sobre la almohada.

Ross no tardaría en llegar.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

La casa estaba silenciosa. Demelza no se había levantado. Seguramente estaba dormida.

Sonrió mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Dejó las dos cajas de pizza recién hecha sobre la isla de la cocina y fue a la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido.

Se asomó a la puerta y la vio ahí, en su cama, en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

No quería despertarla aún. La miró desde el umbral.

¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer estuviera en su cama?

Podía sentir culpabilidad, por buscarla desde el primer momento en que la vio, por acaparar su tiempo, por robársela a Hugh…

Pero no podía. No en ese momento, en el que ella dormía en su cama, por elección propia.

Se acercó a la cama, con cuidado y de puntillas. Demelza dormía, tapada escasamente por una sábana, que dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda desnuda. Sus manos reposaban debajo de la almohada. Algunos rizos caían sobre su frente, pero el resto del pelo estaba desparramado sobre la almohada.

Era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y posó los brazos sobre el colchón, siempre con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido para despertarla.

No era capaz de sentir culpabilidad, porque creía que ella estaba donde tenía que estar; donde ella quería estar.

Sería insultar a la valentía de Demelza atreverse a afirmar que ella se había dejado engatusar por él.

Ella era el inicio y el fin de todas las cosas. Sin ella, no estarían ahí. Fue Demelza la que cogió ese taxi y se plantó en su casa, consciente de lo que podía ocurrir. Él no había sido capaz de besarla cuando pudo hacerlo, pero ella sí fue capaz de hacer lo más difícil.

Y el se sentía inmensamente afortunado por ello.

Tampoco era capaz de sentir que se la había robado a otro hombre. Ella siempre había sido para él, desde el primer minuto en aquel bar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera. ¿Cómo podían haber tardado tanto tiempo en estar juntos?

Suspiró.

Apoyó la barbilla en el colchón, a la altura de la cara de Demelza.

No quería mirar la hora. Podría pasarse la tarde ahí, intentando memorizar cada pequeño detalle de su cara y de su cuerpo, pero no lo haría. Tenían que comer algo.

Sus ganas de Demelza habían sido más poderosas que su instinto natural de protegerla, y esa tarde la había descuidado demasiado.

Rozó su antebrazo con un dedo.

“Demelza.” Susurró. Volvió a rozar su piel.

“Hola, Ross.” Murmuró. “¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera?”

Ross se rio.

“El suficiente como para que te hayas quedado dormida.”

Ella sonrió.

Ross se acercó un poco más para besarla en la mejilla, y Demelza abrió los ojos.

“Hola.” Dijo él, sonriendo. La besó en los labios. “He traído pizza. El restaurante de abajo no cierra la cocina en todo el día.” Volvió a besarla. “Yo que tú me levantaría. Huele bien.”

Demelza se estiró.

“¡Qué bien, Ross!” Sonrió. “Empezaba a tener un poco de hambre.” Dijo con voz suave. Parecía un poco cohibida.

Ross sonrió. Eso quería decir que estaba muerta de hambre.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar en el armario algo para ella. Sacó una camiseta azul y unos pantalones de pijama y se los dejó sobre la cama.

Se acercó a ella y acarició su espalda. Tenía ganas de meterse en la cama otra vez.

Pero no.

“Tienes algo de ropa aquí.” Susurró. “Te espero en el salón… No tardes, o me comeré yo las dos.” Dijo, elevando un poco la voz a medida que se alejaba hacia la puerta.

“Ni se te ocurra.” La oyó murmurar.

Ross se rio.

* * *

Habían devorado las pizzas. Los dos se morían de hambre.

Ross contó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer una de esas pizzas del restaurante de abajo. Lo habían salvado en muchas ocasiones de las consecuencias de su propia ineptitud en la cocina.

Demelza se rio con ganas y Ross se hizo el ofendido y, juntos, recordaron sus experiencias culinarias en equipo

“Aquella tarde me pareciste especialmente encantadora.” Dijo Ross de repente, después de dejar de reír de una broma tonta que habían hecho. Hablaban de la primera vez que cocinaron juntos. 

Demelza bajó la vista. Ross tenía la capacidad de soltar ese tipo de comentarios cuando menos preparada estaba para recibirlos.

“No dejé de hablar, Ross.” Cuando echaba la vista atrás se avergonzaba un poco de haberse mostrado demasiado abierta con Ross en algunas ocasiones. Los dos se rieron. “Lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa.”

“¿Estabas nerviosa?” Preguntó él con su particular sonrisa.

“¡Claro! Viniste a buscarme a la tienda… Y mis compañeras te miraban con la boca abierta.” Demelza levantó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Ross se echó a reír primero y luego lo siguió ella.

“Yo también estaba nervioso.” Dijo aún riendo. “Pero se me pasó al verte. Me divertí mucho.”

Demelza también sonreía. Había sido una tarde muy especial.

“Sí…” Asintió y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. “Fue genial.”

Ross se quedó callado, pensativo.

“Nunca pensé que ir a comprar fuera tan divertido. Ni pasear, ni cocinar…ni limpiar.” Dejó escapar una risa leve. “Contigo todo es más divertido.” Su voz era más suave.

Demelza sonrió y se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

“Ross…”

Él agarró una de sus manos, la acercó a los labios y la besó.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos y la miró.

“Quiero dormir contigo esta noche.”

* * *

“No puedo quedarme aquí, Ross.” Él la miraba como un niño al que castigan sin recreo. “Aquí no tengo ropa para cambiarme, ni…nada.”

“Mañana por la mañana te llevo a casa.” Dijo, con la frente arrugada.

“Ven tú a dormir a mi casa.” Dijo ella, de repente.

¿Era una buena idea?

Se miraron a los ojos. Ross sonrió y se acercó a ella.

“Vale.” Dijo en un susurro.

La besó.

Así se había visto de repente Demelza, con Ross a su lado, en el coche, de camino hacia su casa.

Ross iba a dormir por primera vez en su cama. Como tantas veces había imaginado.

No podía negar que se sentía tan emocionada como asustada. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo había dejado invadir su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo… ¿Qué podía pasar por dejarlo entrar en su cama?

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Demelza fue a cerrar rápidamente las ventanas que había dejado abiertas esa mañana cuando se fue de casa, después de hablar con Hugh.

Qué día más extraño. Había empezado con una ruptura, y terminaba con Ross, en medio de su salón, ayudándola a cerrar ventanas.

Se sentía cohibida, y parecía que él también lo estuviera. Estaban fuera de su elemento.

Siempre se habían visto en casa de Ross. Dejarlo entrar en casa era una manera más de abrirse a él. Y, aunque no lo había dudado un segundo cuando se lo ofreció, ahora se planteaba si había hecho bien.

Ross giró sobre sí mismo para mirar el salón, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Luego la miró a ella y sonrió.

Demelza también sonrió y asintió en silencio. Se acercó lentamente a Ross, que la miraba fijamente. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Ross abrió los brazos y Demelza entendió lo que le pedía.

Él la envolvió con sus brazos, y ella se dejó abrazar.

“Estoy contento de estar aquí.” Dijo, en un susurro.

Demelza volvió a sonreír contra su pecho.

“Estoy contenta de que estés aquí.” Dijo, mientras envolvía la cintura de Ross con sus brazos.

* * *

Demelza encendió algunas luces, encendió la tele y contó hasta diez para relajarse. Ross estaba mirando algunos libros de las estanterías del salón.

Normalmente se ponía el pijama nada más llegar a casa, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo delante de Ross. Había estado en situaciones más íntimas con él, pero temía el momento en el que Ross la viera con alguno de sus pijamas de dibujos.

Tenía que haber comprado alguna de aquellas prendas de encaje cuando Caroline se lo dijo.

“¿Quieres tomar algo?”

Ross se dio la vuelta y la miró, con las manos en los bolsillos.

“No, gracias.” Sonrió.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Demelza se encogió de hombros.

“¿Qué te apetece hacer?”

Ross sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las extendió hacia ella. Ella las agarró.

Tardó un poco en empezar a hablar.

“Quiero que te relajes, que estés en tu casa como sueles hacerlo cuando no estoy yo.” Apretó sus manos. Ross había captado su estado de ánimo. “Así que ahora…ve a ponerte el pijama, si es lo que estás deseando hacer.” Añadió, en voz baja.

Demelza se rio, y él también.

“Mis pijamas no son precisamente sofisticados.” Dijo ella, también en un susurro.

Ross volvió a reír. La miraba con ternura.

Tiró de sus manos y la acercó a él.

“Me muero por ver ese pijama tuyo de gatitos.” Le dijo al oído.

Demelza rio nerviosamente. Se había ruborizado un poco.

“Es el mejor que tengo.” Dijo sonriendo y arqueando las cejas.

Ross se acercó otra vez y la besó.

“Póntelo…” Hizo una pausa. “Yo también me pondré el mío.”

Cuando volvió al salón, ya cambiada y con el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, Ross la estaba esperando en el sofá, con su propio pijama puesto, ojeando libros sobre diseño que había encontrado en las estanterías. La televisión estaba puesta con un volumen bajo.

No levantó la mirada cuando Demelza se sentó a su lado.

“Si algún día reformamos Nampara, le pediré consejo a Caroline.” Murmuró mientras pasaba páginas de uno de sus libros.

“¿Para construir un hotelito?”

Ross levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Se encogió de hombros.

“Quién sabe. Quizá podamos hacerlo algún día…” Dijo, y volvió a mirar el libro. “Mi padre sería muy feliz.”

“¿Y tú?” Quiso saber ella.

“Yo ya lo soy.” Murmuró, en voz baja, con aire distraído. Demelza contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos.

Él también fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir; se quedó quieto un momento, y levantó de nuevo la vista, hacia ella.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa sobre cuál era el motivo de la felicidad de Ross.

De repente, Ross sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

“¿Qué sabes de Caroline?” Preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

Demelza se aclaró la garganta, y empezó a contarle que había hablado con ella ese mismo día por la mañana. Su tío seguía ingresado en la Unidad de Críticos, pero los médicos habían hablado de un mejor pronóstico del que esperaban en principio. Intentarían reducir la sedación en los días siguientes.

“Estaba más tranquila. Creo que estar cerca de él la ha ayudado a centrarse.” Comentó Demelza, mirando a un punto fijo en la mesa de centro del salón.

Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. Ross se apoyó en el respaldo.

“¿Dwight la llamó?” Quiso saber Ross.

Demelza puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar una risa.

“Oh, sí. Fue de lo único de lo que habló los últimos diez minutos de conversación.” Dijo, finalmente.

Los dos se miraron fugazmente y se rieron.

“Algún día aprenderán.” Dijo Ross sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

“¿De nosotros?” Preguntó Demelza, frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos se rieron aún más alto.

Cuando se sofocaron las risas, Ross se puso serio y la miró.

“Ven aquí.” Dijo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Demelza no se lo pensó dos veces, y se acercó a él. Se acurrucó a su lado y apoyó su mejilla sobre el hombro de Ross. Él pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y besó su cabeza.

Lo oyó respirar hondo. Estaba oliendo su pelo.

“Mmmhh…” Murmuró. “Siempre hueles tan bien.”

Demelza notó un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez a eso?

Levantó la cabeza y se miraron un segundo.

“¿Ha valido la pena la espera?” Preguntó ella en voz baja.

Ross la miraba como queriendo leer algo en su interior. Después de unos largos segundos, habló.

“Creo que no hay otro lugar en el que desearía más estar que aquí, contigo.” Dijo, en el mismo tono.

Demelza pestañeó varias veces. Ross tendría que dejar de hacer eso. No podía decirle esas cosas sin esperar una reacción evidente por su parte.

Finalmente, ella sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ross suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo. Luego cerró los ojos.

Se debieron de quedar dormidos cinco minutos después, con aquella película de fondo, a la que ninguno de los dos había prestado atención.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se extrañó de verse en un salón que no era el suyo.

Miró hacia abajo. Demelza dormía sobre su hombro, abrazada a él. Sintió entumecido el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de ella.

Con mucho cuidado, lo retiró.

Se habían quedado dormidos delante de la televisión. Sintió un poco de fastidio, por haber desaprovechado un tiempo precioso para estar juntos.

Pero ¿acaso no era _estar juntos_ quedarse dormidos en el sofá?

La miró otra vez y sonrió.

Ella había preguntado si había valido la pena la espera. Él había contestado que estar ahí con ella era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Y era verdad. Como el hecho de que se sentía feliz. En un momento de relajación, había dejado escapar un _Yo ya lo soy,_ que los había dejado a los dos un poco descolocados.

Indiferente a los minutos que iban pasando en el reloj, la observó, acurrucada contra su pecho, respirando profunda y lentamente, con su pijama de gatitos que la hacía parecer más joven todavía.

Esa criatura había bajado del cielo para alegrar su vida. Y, a pesar de no ser muy creyente, Ross se vio a sí mismo rogándole a Dios que no la alejara de él.

Ya no había marcha atrás para él. La necesitaba.

* * *

“Demelza…” Oyó la voz de Ross en algún punto de sus sueños. “Despierta…”

El roce de su mano sobre su pelo, terminó de despertarla.

“Nos hemos quedado dormidos.” Dijo con voz risueña.

“Oh.” Dijo ella, estirándose en el sofá.

Ella estaba prácticamente tumbada sobre el pecho de Ross. Se movió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta. Él sonrió.

“Lo siento, Ross.” Dijo ella abriendo y cerrando los ojos varias veces. “No me he dado cuenta. Estaba más cansada de lo que creía.”

Se miraron. Los dos sabían por qué estaban cansados.

“Vamos a la cama.” Dijo él, con ternura. Demelza pensó en otras veces, cuando había dicho esas mismas palabras, con otra intención.

Él se levantó primero, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

No soltó su mano hasta llegar a la habitación.

Una vez allí, se separaron en silencio. Ross fue a buscar algo en su bolsa y Demelza fue al armario para preparar la ropa del día siguiente.

Antes de ir al baño, Ross se acercó a ella y rozo su trasero con una mano.

Ross y ella buscaban el contacto con el otro constantemente. Siempre se rozaban cuando pasaban cerca el uno del otro, con la mano, con la cadera, con el brazo…

En realidad, ya lo hacían antes de estar juntos.

Demelza sonrió pensando en ello, mientras sacaba del armario los mejores vaqueros que tenía.

Cuando Ross dejó el baño libre, fue ella.

Se miró en el espejo. Se había mirado tantas veces en él y había deseado tanto que ocurriera lo que estaba ocurriendo, que le costaba creerlo.

Tenía el pelo recogido, se había quitado el poco maquillaje que tenía, y llevaba puesto el famoso pijama de gatitos.

Cerró los ojos y se rio. ¿Cómo había ido a parar ahí?

Cuando volviera a la habitación, Ross la estaría esperando en la cama, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Estaba agotada, y sólo deseaba dormir, pero se preguntó si Ross querría hacer el amor antes de dormir.

Se lavó los dientes. Luego, se soltó el pelo y se lo cepilló un poco.

De repente, se sintió un poco nerviosa.

Ross estaba ya metido en la cama, como se había imaginado. Miraba el móvil. Se había quitado la camiseta, pero no los pantalones.

Levantó la vista del móvil y la miró.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que obligó a Demelza a mirar hacia otro lado. Su forma de mirarla decía más que cualquier cumplido.

Demelza se descalzó, apagó la luz de la lámpara, abrió las mantas y se metió en la cama.

Ross seguía mirándola.

“Hola.” Dijo ella, un poco cortada.

“Hola.” Respondió él, sonriendo. Volvió a mirar el móvil, lo bloqueó y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Luego apagó también la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

La luz que entraba por la ventana era la única iluminación que tenían.

Se tumbaron los dos. Uno frente a otro. No se tocaban, pero estaban muy cerca.

“Ahora te escribiría un mensaje de buenas noches.” Susurró ella, sonriendo.

Él también sonrió.

“Me gusta más esto.” Contestó.

Buscó sus ojos, oscuros como el carbón en aquella oscuridad. Se podía perder en ellos.

En la quietud de la habitación, ellos se encontraban manteniendo otra de sus conversaciones silenciosas, en las que imaginaban lo que el otro podía estar pensando. Sonreían de vez en cuando.

“No debes preocuparte…Esta noche te voy a dejar dormir.” Susurró él, rompiendo el silencio. “Tienes que descansar.”

Demelza se rio.

“Pensabas en eso, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Ross, sonriendo.

Demelza asintió y se ruborizó. Agradeció que Ross no pudiera notarlo.

“Entre otras cosas.” Dijo, finalmente, en voz muy baja.

Ross se acercó a ella y la besó varias veces. Fueron besos dulces y cortos. Parecía verdad que no pensara ir más allá esa noche.

“Mañana.” Dijo él. “Ahora toca dormir.”

Demelza suspiró. Estaba cansada, pero no le molestaba la idea de volver a estar en sus manos.

Volvieron a mirarse. Ross frunció el ceño un segundo y Demelza creyó que estaba leyéndole la mente otra vez. Si fue así, no consiguió convencerlo.

“Mañana.” Repitió.

Demelza sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Ross se acercó a ella por detrás, pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la almohada de ella, y con el derecho la abrazó. Sus piernas se mezclaron bajo el edredón.

Volvía a estar envuelta en él. Notaba el latido de su corazón, al ritmo del suyo propio. Notaba su olor, y el tacto de su piel caliente.

Tuvo ganas de estar desnuda, y de que él lo estuviera también, sólo para estar abrazados, piel con piel.

Sus respiraciones tranquilas se fueron haciendo más lentas.

“Demelza.” Lo oyó decir unos minutos después. Estaba quedándose dormida, pero salió rápidamente de su sueño.

“¿Sí?” Abrió los ojos.

“Las lágrimas de esta tarde…” Hablaba en voz muy baja. “No eran de tristeza, ¿verdad?”

Hablaba de las lágrimas que había dejado escapar después de hacer el amor esa última vez. Sabía que él habría pensado en ellas.

Demelza sonrió y agarró su mano. Su pecho se llenó otra vez de aquella sensación tan increíble.

“Todo lo contrario.” Susurró.

Después de unos segundos, Ross suspiró y ella sintió cosquillas en el cuello.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, pero ambos tardaron más de lo que esperaban en dormirse.

Esa fue la segunda vez que tuvo ganas de decirle _Te quiero_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, ay... Están claras las prioridades de estos dos cuando se trata de estar juntos.
> 
> Me apetecía que se conocieran un poco fuera de su zona de seguridad. Se merecen dar esos pequeños pasos, ¿no?
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis...;)
> 
> Feliz miércoles.


	48. El sillón azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rompo mi costumbre de no incluir notas al inicio, pero debo hacerlo. AVISO, es un capítulo muy largo, el más largo de todos los que llevo hasta la fecha.  
> Cuidado con esas paradas de autobús, de tren o de metro. No os vayáis a pasar de estación.
> 
> :)
> 
> Nos vemos al final.

El despertador lo sacó de golpe de un sueño agradable. Volvió a sentirse un poco desorientado al abrir los ojos. No estaba en su habitación.

Era la habitación de Demelza. Ella no estaba.

Levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor. Se incorporó. Demelza había cerrado la puerta. La luz de la calle se colaba a través de las cortinas. Se fijó en el sillón de terciopelo azul en la esquina de la habitación, junto a la ventana. Al lado del sillón, el tocadiscos. Sonrió.

Era la primera vez que dormía bien en muchos días.

Se levantó y se estiró. Le habría gustado tener a Demelza a su lado al despertar.

¿Siempre se levantaba tan pronto? La noche anterior había dicho que entraba a trabajar más tarde que él.

Buscó su camiseta y se la puso de camino a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, oyó ruido en la casa. Venía de la cocina. Olía a café.

 _Fly me to the moon,  
_ _Let me play among the stars…_

Se acercó despacio a la cocina. Demelza estaba de espaldas a la puerta, cantando en voz baja. Cortaba naranjas.

Ross sonrió. De repente volvía a estar en aquel primer desayuno con ella. Igual que hiciera entonces, carraspeó. Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

“¡Oh, Ross! Qué sigiloso.” Sonrió y volvió a darse la vuelta. “Buenos días…¿has dormido bien?” Dijo con voz suave. Parecía contenta.

Ross, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, la observó. No contestó.

Café, pan para tostar, zumo de naranja… Era la segunda vez que le preparaba el desayuno. Elizabeth no lo había hecho nunca.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura. Aspiró el aroma de la piel de su cuello y la besó. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

“Bien.” Se sentía extrañamente conmovido. “Muy bien.”

Demelza rozó su mejilla con la de Ross. Luego cortó otra naranja por la mitad.

“Tienes café recién hecho.” Dijo. “Siéntate, si quieres. Enseguida estará listo el desayuno.”

Ross no se movió.

“Gracias.” Susurró contra su piel. No le daba las gracias sólo por ese desayuno.

Buscó su mejilla y la besó.

 _Todo lo contrario_ , había dicho ella. Recordó las lágrimas de Demelza y cómo él las había besado para quitarlas.

La abrazó aún más fuerte y se quedó unos minutos más así. No tenía prisa por iniciar ese lunes que, por otro lado, era el mejor que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

* * *

“No te preocupes.” Dijo Demelza, mientras se levantaba de la mesa. “Yo recogeré esto.”

Pero Ross no hizo caso. Se levantó con ella a recoger los restos del desayuno.

La observaba mientras se movía por la cocina, aún con el pijama. Se arrepentía de no haber cedido ante ella la noche anterior.

Demelza colocó los platos y las tazas en el fregadero y guardó el pan que había sobrado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pareció sorprendida de encontrar a Ross aún ahí.

Se había hecho una trenza desordenada a un lado. Tenía la piel blanca, pero sus mejillas eran rosadas, como sus labios. El pijama le quedaba grande. Tenía ganas de quitárselo.

“¡Ross! Vas a llegar tarde.” Miró el reloj de la cocina y abrió mucho los ojos.

Ross sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a ella, la agarró por las caderas y la besó.

El olor de su piel, el del café recién hecho, el de sus sábanas. Todo eso estaba mezclado en la mente de Ross, y lo inundaba de deseo, y de algo más.

Demelza se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se separó un poco de él. Dejó escapar una risa leve.

“Ross…” Susurró.

Ross se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

“No me importa llegar tarde.” Volvió a besarla. Luego, buscó el primer botón del pijama y lo desabrochó. 

Demelza lo miraba con ojos fijos, grandes y verdes. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Desabrochó el segundo botón y volvió a besarla. Ya no se separaron.

En ese beso, que duró tanto como duró el camino hacia la habitación, a ciegas, estaba toda la felicidad que Ross necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

Ross le dio un beso rápido antes de ponerse el abrigo. Sintió una punzada de decepción cuando vio que se llevaba la bolsa que había traído para pasar la noche.

“Bueno…no llego tan tarde.” Dijo después de mirar el reloj. “Verity aún no me ha llamado. Eso es buena señal.” Guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

No quería que se marchara.

Se acercó a él y se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

Su pelo aún estaba húmedo después de la ducha, así que lo llevaba menos alborotado que de costumbre. Su barba empezaba a ser más evidente después de unos días sin afeitarse. Olía bien.

“Ten un buen día, Ross.” Ella se miró los pies. De repente se sentía triste por la separación.

Pasar tiempo con Ross la estaba volviendo un poco loca. Y adicta.

“Y tú.” Él se acercó más. “El mío ha empezado muy bien.” Susurró.

Demelza sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, lo vio delante de ella, conteniendo una sonrisa. Lo besó.

“¿Luego hablamos?” Preguntó él.

Demelza asintió. Sentía que se echaría a llorar si decía una palabra.

Ross sonrió y se dio la vuelta. La miró una última vez antes de salir.

Cuando se cerró la puerta detrás de él, Demelza apoyó su espalda en ella y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba loca de verdad?

Ross acababa de marcharse y ya lo echaba de menos. Sentía emoción, y ansiedad. Sentía una felicidad mayor que en toda su vida. Y también estaba más asustada que nunca.

Se llevó una mano al centro del pecho y se echó a llorar, y luego a reír.

* * *

“Veronica.”

Su secretaria levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre.

“¿Señor Poldark?”

Cuando lo llamaba así se sentía mayor de lo que era.

“Salgo a comer. Avísame si surge algo importante.” Sonrió.

Veronica lo miró con curiosidad. Se preguntó si era porque últimamente él estaba más risueño.

Ella también sonrió.

“Por supuesto, señor Poldark.”

Ross miró al suelo, aún con una sonrisa en la boca. Pensó en Demelza y en lo que ella diría si oyera lo de _Señor Poldark_.

No quiso avisar a Verity para comer porque le apetecía estar solo. 

Miró el móvil en el ascensor. Tenía un mensaje de Dwight.

D: _Unas cervezas el miércoles? Voy a avisar también a los demás._

_Miércoles…_

Los miércoles eran para Demelza.

Se quedó quieto un momento y se echó a reír. Estaba en peligro de querer dedicar todo su tiempo libre a estar con Demelza. Menos de seis meses atrás, sus amigos le habían reprochado su ausencia prolongada en las quedadas. Por entonces, dedicaba mucho tiempo a Elizabeth. Ahora era Demelza. Qué diferente era todo.

_Diferente._

Levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo. Se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Estaba colocando la ropa del pedido que acababa de llegar por la mañana. Sus manos doblaban vestidos, camisetas y pantalones, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

Había sido ridícula esa mañana, sintiéndose triste sin motivo. Si no podía quedar con Ross esa tarde no se iba a acabar el mundo.

 _Di mi nombre_. _Grítalo…_

Se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Notó una vibración en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

_Ross._

Una corriente de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

“¿Ross?” Habló en voz baja. No le apetecía que sus compañeras escucharan la conversación. “¿Todo bien?”

Ross tardó un poco en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, Demelza supo que sonreía.

“Muy bien…” Volvió a hacer una pausa. “He bajado a comer algo. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?”

Demelza sostenía el móvil con el hombro mientras doblaba una camiseta.

“No, tranquilo. Estoy en el almacén, con el pedido.” Dejó la camiseta junto al resto de la ropa doblada y cogió el móvil con una mano. “¿Qué ocurre?”

“No ocurre nada… Al menos nada malo.” Seguía sonriendo. “He estado pensando.”

Demelza se abrazó el costado con el brazo libre y contuvo la respiración un momento.

“¿En qué?”

Hizo una pausa más larga. Demelza no podía parar de sonreír.

“En tu pijama.”

Demelza se rio.

“¿Lo echas de menos?” Dijo, bajando aún más la voz.

Ross se rio levemente.

“A él no.”

Silencio.

“Él a ti sí.” Lo dejó escapar.

Silencio.

Ross suspiró.

“¿Puedo verlo otra vez esta noche?”

La respuesta era obvia.

* * *

Ya debía de ser tarde, pero no querían mirar el reloj. Era martes, ya casi miércoles.

Ross estaba tumbado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo. Sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior. Había decidido prescindir del pijama. Demelza se cepillaba el pelo antes de meterse a la cama.

Era la tercera vez que se quedaba a dormir. De vez en cuando Demelza miraba de reojo a Ross. Él parecía estar tranquilo, incluso cómodo.

Ross siempre le había parecido imponente, con su figura alta, sus hombros anchos, su rostro serio y sus gestos caballerosos. Poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a verlo con otra perspectiva. Ya lo había oído reír muchas veces, sobre todo cuando estaban a solas, pero esos días… Esos días Ross parecía realmente feliz. Se mostraba relajado y bromeaba a menudo. Sus gestos caballerosos, reflejo de una educación refinada, seguían estando ahí, pero era cada vez más frecuente verlo interactuar con más naturalidad.

Demelza sentía ganas de reír cuando pensaba en lo mucho que hacía Ross por estar cerca de ella. No parecía poder resistirse. La acariciaba, la abrazaba, la besaba…

Y sus besos… Los había de todo tipo. Besos largos y profundos que precedían a la pasión; los besos dulces acompañados de miradas y silencios que venían después de la pasión; besos de buenos días, de buenas noches…

Pero los preferidos de Demelza eran aquellos que se daban sin darse cuenta. Besos rápidos, suaves, no planeados, mientras ponían la mesa o cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo o simplemente porque sí, mientras hablaban de su día.

Hablar era otra de las cosas que cada vez hacían con más fluidez. Hablaban de muchas cosas, pero era cierto que existían temas intocables. Bien por parte de él, bien por parte de ella. Y aunque, los dos sabían que algún día deberían empezar a hablar de aquellas _otras personas,_ por el momento, ambos preferían disfrutar del presente sin traer nada incómodo a la realidad….

¿Por qué ella no era capaz de preguntar por Elizabeth? ¿Por qué Ross no hablaba de ella? ¿Por qué no habían vuelto a nombrar a Hugh?

A veces, pensamientos más oscuros invadían su mente, pero intentaba echarlos tan rápido como aparecían.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, ella no era capaz de normalizar el hecho de que Ross Poldark pululara por su casa; y tenerlo tan cerca, prácticamente desnudo como lo estaba en ese momento, seguía siendo algo excitante y desconcertante a partes iguales.

“¿Vienes a la cama?” Le oyó decir.

Demelza se giró para mirarlo. Él la miraba con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa en los labios.

La promesa de lo que iba a ocurrir después bailaba entre ellos.

Demelza posó el cepillo sobre la mesa, se acercó a la cama con paso lento, bajo la atenta mirada de Ross, y se metió en la cama.

Los dos seguían mirándose. Ross sentado, desde arriba, ella tumbada, desde abajo.

“Mañana es miércoles.” Dijo Ross, con voz ronca.

Demelza asintió y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Ross también sonrió y se movió para acercarse a ella. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella, tumbado sobre un costado.

“¿En qué piensas?” Preguntó Demelza. Se refería a su miércoles _._ Y quizá también a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Ross extendió un brazo y coló una de sus manos por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama de Demelza. Ella se mordió el labio.

Se acercó un poco más y se inclinó sobre ella. Su mano acariciaba su vientre.

“Sal conmigo mañana.” Susurró.

Demelza arrugó la frente.

La mano de Ross subió un poco más arriba. Rozó uno de sus pechos. Demelza cerró los ojos.

“¿Salir?” Murmuró.

Notó el aliento de Ross en su oreja.

“Sí.” La besó en el cuello. “A tomar algo.” Volvió a besarla.

Demelza sintió un cosquilleo. La piel del cuello y de los brazos se erizó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió cuando Ross volvió a bajar la mano hacia su vientre. Él la miraba con su sonrisa de medio lado.

La boca de Demelza también se curvó en una sonrisa.

“Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos.”

La sonrisa de Demelza desapareció de repente. Ross abrió mucho los ojos y se echó a reír.

"¿Tanto te horroriza la idea?" Preguntó, aún con una sonrisa en la boca.

Con los dedos, recorría la piel alrededor de su ombligo.

Demelza tragó saliva. Por un lado necesitaba dar con una respuesta para la pregunta de Ross; por otro, pensaba en su mano traviesa.

“¿Qué amigos?” Preguntó finalmente.

“Mis amigos de siempre: Zacky, Mark, Paul…” Hizo una pausa y arrugó la frente antes de volver a hablar. “De hecho, ya los conoces. Y Dwight también estará.”

_Bien, Dwight, bien. ¿Y el resto?_

“Me da vergüenza, Ross.” Era mejor ser sincera que buscar excusas tontas.

Ross se puso serio.

“¿Qué es lo que te da vergüenza?”

“¿Y si no les gusto?”

Ross volvió a reírse, esta vez más fuerte. Demelza se sintió un poco irritada por su risa. No era ninguna tontería lo que sentía.

Posó su mano sobre la de Ross para evitar que siguiera explorando.

Ross frunció el ceño.

“Lo siento... Pero, ¿de verdad tienes miedo de lo que vayan a pensar de ti? ¡Les vas a encantar!” Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. “Toda la gente que me importa te ha conocido y…te adora.”

La forma en que la miró y lo último que dijo, hizo que Demelza se ruborizara. Ross ensanchó su sonrisa al darse cuenta, y Demelza no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

“Es distinto. No han tenido más remedio que conocerme y aceptarme.” Dijo Demelza, un poco más contenta. “Me presentaste a tu prima nada más conocernos, y a tu padre no mucho tiempo después.”

Ross miró hacia otro lado y volvió a reír.

“Es cierto. Contigo he empezado por el final.” Volvió a mirarla.

Demelza arqueó las cejas.

“¿Y cuál habría sido el principio?” Preguntó ella, consciente de que se metía en terreno peligroso.

Ross se tomó unos instantes para contestar después de pensar la respuesta.

“Te habría buscado detrás de la barra, después de tu actuación. Me habría acercado a ti y te habría preguntado tu nombre, solo por iniciar una conversación contigo.” Hizo una pausa. “Ya sabía tu nombre; lo dijeron al presentarte.” La mano de Ross se liberó de la de Demelza y volvió a recorrer su piel lentamente. “Me dejarías sin palabras después de dedicarme tu primera sonrisa.” Se acercó un poco más a ella. “Pero me repondría y te diría que me había encantado la canción.” La besó. “Y que me habías atrapado.”

Los dos sonreían. El corazón de Demelza latía fuerte.

“¿Crees que eso habría funcionado?” Preguntó ella.

Seguían sonriendo, porque sabían cuál era la respuesta.

“¿Funciona ahora?” Dijo él en un susurro. Se acercó a ella y rozó su nariz con la de ella.

Su mano volvió a bajar, esta vez hacia la línea del pantalón. No la sobrepasó, solo se quedó ahí.

“¿Intentas distraerme?” Preguntó ella.

Ross hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

“Te habría pedido tu número de teléfono.” Habló en voz baja. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que se podían tocar.

“¿Y después?”

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

“Te habría llamado al día siguiente para pedirte una cita.”

El relato de Ross había cobrado vida entre los dos.

“Lastima que no pudiera ser así.” Murmuró ella, consciente de que el silencio estaba durando demasiado.

Ross entrecerró los ojos al escucharla decir eso.

“Bueno… Nunca es tarde para corregir ciertos errores.” La besó. “Sal conmigo mañana.”

Ella le devolvió el beso.

“Tomaremos una con ellos y luego tú y yo nos iremos a cenar.”

Demelza sonrió.

Ross se incorporó un momento. Levantó un poco la parte de arriba de su pijama y se inclinó para besarla en la piel que había recorrido con sus dedos unos minutos antes. Besos cortos y suaves.

“Los dos solos.” Susurró entre beso y beso.

_Los dos solos._

Demelza cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda. Las manos de Ross pronto buscaron cómo quitarle el pantalón y su boca hizo el resto.

* * *

Cuando salió del portal buscó a Ross con la mirada.

No pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa al verlo apoyado sobre el coche. Llevaba vaqueros, camiseta blanca y americana negra. Había ido a su casa a cambiarse.

Se acercó a él y notó cómo sus ojos recorrieron su figura de arriba abajo y pestañeó un par de veces. Esperaba algún comentario por parte de Ross al ver su vestido, pero él se limitó a mirarla en silencio y a dejar asomar una enigmática sonrisa en los labios.

Alargó el brazo y agarró la mano de Demelza. Entrelazaron los dedos y siguieron mirándose.

“¿Cómo estás?” Dijo ella, por rellenar ese silencio.

“Muy bien.” Dijo él, en voz baja.

Levantó sus manos entrelazadas y, después de besarla, la soltó. Luego se incorporó y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Notó la mano de Ross en su espalda cuando la ayudaba a entrar en el coche.

Cuando arrancó el coche, la voz de Elvis llenó el ambiente.

Demelza miró hacia la radio y sonrió.

Ross la miró un segundo y luego miró al frente.

“Me gusta esta canción.” Dijo ella.

_Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can't help falling in love with you…_

“Y a mí.”

“Está dentro de mi lista de canciones para bailar lento.” Dijo Demelza, mirando hacia la ventana.

Ross no dijo nada, pero se rio.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Demelza.

“Me hace gracia que digas eso.” Dijo él negando con la cabeza, atento a la circulación.

“¿Por qué?”

“Mi padre dice que Elvis es un gran aliado cuando se trata de conquistar una mujer.”

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír. Demelza miró a sus manos cruzadas en su regazo.

“¿Tú bailas?” Preguntó cuando dejaron de reírse.

Se miraron otra vez y Ross apartó la vista rápido.

“Lo cierto es que no.”

“Oh.” Murmuró Demelza en voz muy baja.

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_

No hablaron más durante el resto del trayecto. Demelza se sentía cada vez más ansiosa.

Cuando lograron encontrar un sitio para aparcar, Ross apagó el motor, pero no se movió del asiento.

Buscó la mano de Demelza con la suya y la agarró.

“Todo irá bien.” Dijo con voz suave.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

¿Salir con los amigos de Ross? ¿Por qué no?

Con más seguridad de la que sentía, Demelza asintió y le dio un apretón cariñoso a Ross en la mano. Luego se soltaron y salieron del coche.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección al bar donde habían quedado con los amigos de Ross. No se habían besado aún.

Ross caminaba en silencio a su lado. Seguía teniendo esa enigmática sonrisa en los labios.

“¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?” Quiso saber ella.

“Tú.” Dijo él, después de mirarla brevemente.

Demelza se quedó quieta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Por qué?”

Ross también se detuvo y la miró.

“Porque eres tan inocente que no te das cuenta del peligro que corres esta noche.”

Demelza arrugó aún más la frente. _¿Qué?_

Ross sabía que tenía que explicarse. Miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada, estaba sonriendo más abiertamente.

Con una mano agarró la cintura de Demelza y la acercó a él. Luego acarició la tela del vestido.

“Cuando te he visto salir de tu portal, he estado tentado de cancelar todos nuestros planes y subir a tu casa.” Volvió a mirarla.

Un zumbido recorrió el cuerpo de Demelza.

“Pero luego he pensado en algo mejor.”

“¿Qué?” Dijo Demelza en voz baja.

Él se acercó a su oído y Demelza notó el roce de su barba en la mejilla.

“Cada vez que nos miremos esta noche, sabrás que yo estaré pensando en cómo te voy a quitar ese vestido cuando lleguemos a casa.” Susurró.

Ross se alejó y se miraron durante un minuto. Él era perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de provocar en Demelza y no parecía importarle demasiado.

“¿Entramos?” Utilizó un tono diferente, como si no hubiera dicho lo que acababa de decir.

Demeza suspiró y luego asintió. No es que ella hubiera escogido ese vestido por casualidad. Se lo merecía.

* * *

No tenía ninguna duda de que sus amigos acogerían a Demelza con entusiasmo.

La primera reacción de todos fue de sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba que el misterioso acompañante de Ross fuera una mujer, y menos aún que fuera Demelza.

Estaban tan sorprendidos que tardaron más de lo esperado en darse cuenta de quién era esa chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba.

Zacky fue más discreto a la hora de preguntar, pero Mark, que ya iba por su segunda pinta de cerveza, no lo fue.

“Oye, pero tú…¿No eres la camarera del Red Lion? ¿La que cantaba?” Le soltó a Demelza después de mirarla detenidamente unos segundos.

Demelza se sonrojó y miró a Ross. Él sonrió y asintió.

“Sí, es ella, Mark. Se llama Demelza Carne.” Dijo Ross, acercándose a los dos. “Demelza, él es Mark Daniel…no sé si lo recuerdas.”

Demelza le regaló la más brillante de sus sonrisas y Mark no tuvo otra opción que la de mirarla embobado.

“Claro que me acuerdo. Encantada de volver a verte, Mark.” Le ofreció su mano y Mark la estrechó, un poco confuso aún.

Zacky y Paul se rieron de Mark sin disimulo. Luego Demelza les estrechó la mano a ellos.

Dwight saludó a Demelza con un abrazo y Ross vio cómo intercambiaban algunas palabras en voz baja. _¿Caroline?_

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa alta y varios taburetes. Cuando Demelza fue a colgar su abrigo en un perchero cercano, Ross se acercó a Dwight.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado.

“Te veo bien, Ross.” Dijo Dwight, sonriendo.

Ross lo miró, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

“Lo estoy.” Miró su cerveza un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo.

Dwight ofreció su vaso de cerveza para brindar y Ross aceptó el brindis.

“Me alegro.” Le dijo. Su mirada era sincera. “Me alegro mucho por vosotros.” Añadió en voz baja.

Ross bebió un trago largo y disfrutó de la oleada de satisfacción que recorrió su cuerpo al oír otra vez ese _me alegro por vosotros._

_Y ya van tres._

* * *

Mark y Paul monopolizaban la compañía de Demelza buscando sacar cualquier tema de conversación para seguir hablando con ella. Zacky intentaba aportar algo de vez en cuando, pero los hermanos Daniel pretendían espantarlo.

Demelza estaba teniendo una paciencia infinita, según pensó Ross, pero, por otro lado, no parecía estar pasándolo mal. Se reía a menudo de las bromas que le hacían y contestaba con respuestas ingeniosas que conseguían que ellos aullaran de placer.

No reconocería en alto que le habría gustado tenerla a su lado todo ese rato, pero en realidad disfrutaba mucho observándola entablar relación con sus amigos.

Era preciosa, y esa noche brillaba especialmente.

El vestido negro, los labios rojos, el pelo recogido… Ross sabía perfectamente que ella se había vestido así para él. Aunque a veces no fuera capaz de controlar sus instintos, esa noche pretendía hacerlo y disfrutar de ella de principio a fin.

Sabía que cada vez que se miraban, los dos pensaban en lo que iba a ocurrir más tarde. Se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Esa noche prometía.

Dwight carraspeó a su lado, y Ross salió de su fantasía.

“¿Desde cuándo estáis…?”

“Desde su cumpleaños.”

Dwight dejó escapar una risa y asintió.

“Aquel regalo removió muchas cosas, ¿no?”

Ross sonrió y bebió otro trago. Su silencio era más significativo que cualquier palabra.

“¿Y ahora?” Preguntó Dwight en voz baja.

Ross se encogió de hombros.

“Ahora estoy caminando en terreno desconocido.” Sonrió. “Solo sé que… quiero probar. Tenía que habértelo contado antes pero necesitaba tiempo.”

Dwight lo miró, serio al principio, y luego dejó escapar una sonrisa. Le dio una par de palmadas en el hombro.

“No hay problema.” Hizo una pausa de unos segundos. Parecía un poco incómodo con lo que estaba a punto de decir. “Entonces…¿Elizabeth y Hugh?”

“Todo eso se terminó.” Dijo, intentando sentenciar así esa parte de la conversación.

“¿Y ellos lo saben?” Dwight arqueó una ceja.

Ross habría puesto los ojos en blanco si no hubiera sido Dwight el que hacía la pregunta.

“Saben que se terminó, obviamente, pero aún no saben… lo nuestro.” Dijo Ross. “Elizabeth y yo lo dejamos hace semanas, y ella ya ha hablado con Hugh por teléfono. Le ha dicho que existe otra persona.”

Dwight seguía mirándolo con un deje de duda en la mirada.

“¿Qué tal está Caroline?” Era el momento de desviar la conversación.

Dwight se rio.

“Siempre igual, Ross.” Los dos se miraron. “Algún día no te escaparás.”

“Ni tú.” Ross hizo una mueca. “Ahora te toca mover ficha a ti.”

Dwight dio otro trago a su cerveza y luego miró al suelo.

“Me gusta. No lo voy a negar.” Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. “Pero…”

Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿Pero…?”

“Vas a decir que soy un idiota.” Sonrió con amargura. “En este momento de mi vida estoy tan ocupado… Mi novia es mi trabajo.”

“Pues tu novia no te va a dar el cariño que podría darte alguien que yo me sé.” Dijo Ross, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

“Lo sé.”

“Si permites que te dé un consejo alguien que no suele escuchar consejos de los demás…” Los dos rieron. Ross miró a su cerveza, a punto de terminarse. “No dejes escapar la próxima oportunidad. Valdrá la pena, créeme.” Apuró el último trago y volvió a mirar a Demelza.

“Puedo imaginar a qué te refieres.” Oyó murmurar a Dwight a su lado.

Demelza lo miró y sonrió. Ross le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Era hora de irse.

“Y ahora, si esos dos babosos me lo permiten…” Dijo Ross mirando a Mark y a Paul. “Me llevo a esa chica a cenar.”

* * *

Demelza se sentía aún un poco nerviosa cuando salieron de aquel bar. De pronto, el bullicio de la calle parecía nada comparado con el que había dentro del bar.

Le dolía un poco la garganta, por haber hablado tanto con los amigos de Ross. Habían sido muy amables con ella y, si era sincera, se había divertido. Eran sencillos, simpáticos y espontáneos. Nada que ver con los círculos en los que se movían personas como Caroline o…como Elizabeth. En algún punto de la noche, Demelza se había preguntado si Elizabeth solía tratar con los amigos de Ross y , si lo había hecho… ¿qué opinión tendría de ellos?

A ella le habían gustado. Y el hecho de que Dwight estuviera también ahí era tranquilizador.

No había podido evitar pensar en la noche en que los conoció a todos. La misma en que vio a Ross por primera vez. ¿Podía imaginar entonces lo que ocurriría?

Recordó las palabras de Ross la noche anterior. ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles? ¿Habría sido menos interesante? ¿Había valido la pena todo lo que habían vivido para llegar hasta ahí?

Caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro. No iban agarrados de la mano.

Demelza notaba la mirada de Ross sobre ella.

“Estoy bien.” Dijo sin mirarlo.

Oyó a Ross reír a su lado.

“¿En qué piensas?” Preguntó Ross.

“En la noche que nos conocimos.” Contestó ella.

Se miraron un momento.

“¿Algo bueno o algo malo?”

Demelza sonrió. A veces Ross parecía un niño asustado.

“No he podido evitar acordarme de aquella noche, y de las noches como esa, en las que mi única vida era la de estar detrás de la barra, vigilar a mi padre e ir a casa después de limpiar y cerrar.”

Ross la miró.

“Parece que fue otra vida, Ross.” Ella también lo miró a él. “Podría seguir en ese maldito bar, haciendo nada con mi vida, aguantando las borracheras de mi padre y sin embargo…aquí estoy.”

“Demelza…”

Los dos habían dejado de caminar.

“Gracias a ti.” Ella levantó la mirada. Llevó una mano al pelo de Ross y colocó uno de sus rizos rebeldes. Luego acarició su mejilla.

Se miraron en silencio. Ross posó su mano sobre la de Demelza.

“No sé cómo puedo darte las gracias.”

Ross negó con la cabeza. Tardó un poco en hablar.

“No tienes que darme las gracias, Demelza.” Dijo con voz suave. “Recuerda que las cosas no solo cambiaron para ti aquella noche.”

Silencio.

Volvió a pensar en que no se habían besado aún.

“Quiero mejorar, Ross.” Dijo Demelza, mirando hacia otro lado. “Quiero hacer algo que valga la pena. Quiero estudiar y trabajar. No quiero tener miedo de volver a ese punto otra vez.”

Solo se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Ross cuando levantó la vista. En sus ojos había una mezcla de orgullo, de emoción, de…¿amor?

“Te prometo que lo harás, Demelza.” Posó una mano en cada mejilla, y se acercó a ella. _“_ Me aseguraré de ello.”

“Quiero sentirme orgullosa… y quiero que tú también lo estés.”

Ross retiró sus manos de las mejillas y frunció el ceño.

“Demelza… yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti.” Enfatizó ese _ya._ “¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender eso?”

Demelza tuvo ganas de sonreír antes la cara preocupada de Ross.

“¿Te ríes de mi?” Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Las arrugas de su frente desaparecieron.

“Estás siempre tan preocupado…”

Los dos se rieron.

Ross colocó uno de los mechones de Demelza tras su oreja.

“Es un defecto de los Poldark.” Sonrieron. “A veces nos preocupamos demasiado.” Demelza tuvo la sensación de que Ross quería decir algo más.

“Pues debería dejar de preocuparse, señor Poldark.” Dijo ella para romper el silencio en el que se habían sumido, sin dejar de mirarse. “Esta primera cita está siendo maravillosa.”

Ross cerró los ojos un instante y de su cara desapareció todo rastro de preocupación.

“¿Lo has pasado bien con mis amigos?”

“Muy bien.” Asintió y sonrió. Lo decía de corazón. “¿Crees que les he gustado?”

“¿Gira la Tierra alrededor del Sol?” Respondió Ross con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Demelza se encogió de hombros, y los dos se rieron con ganas.

“Vamos, señorita Carne. Nos espera una reserva para dos a la luz de las velas, una botella de vino y la promesa de llevarte a casa sana y salva después.”

“¿Me besarás antes de que acabe la noche?” Se atrevió a decir. Echaba de menos los labios de Ross. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a sus besos.

La mirada de Ross fue toda la contestación que necesitaba.

Cuando empezaron a caminar otra vez, sus manos se buscaron y se entrelazaron.

Era una bonita noche de marzo. Y era miércoles.

* * *

La ciudad estaba silenciosa.

Escoger los miércoles como su día especial habría sido poco acertado para otros, pero para ellos era perfecto.

De vuelta a casa, Ross pensaba en lo que había vivido esa noche.

La quedada con sus amigos, la cena…

Apagó la radio y circularon en silencio mientras buscaba un sitio para aparcar.

Demelza miraba por la ventana, en silencio. Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo.

Todo había sido perfecto, y le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Pero a medida que se acercaban a casa, el ambiente empezaba a cambiar.

Cuando apagó el motor del coche, se miraron.

Sus labios ya no eran rojos, y de su pelo recogido se habían escapado varios mechones rebeldes.

No besarla en toda la noche había sido un sacrificio demasiado grande. En su estúpida idea romántica de una _primera cita_ el beso de despedida era más importante que la cita en sí.

En los últimos días había pensado mucho en eso, en una primera cita con ella, en lo que habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

Demelza era una mujer de veintitrés años que había empezado a disfrutar de su vida unos meses atrás. Ella se comportaba como si fuera mayor de lo que era y había vivido muchas cosas, más bien malas, y se había perdido tantas otras cosas buenas…

Pero no se perdería ni una más.

Quería darle a Demelza una primera cita con un primer beso de despedida; quería darle una noche especial, distinta a estar metidos en la cama de él o de ella. Quería hacerla soñar con todo aquello que muchos tenían. Aquello que no había sido capaz de darle antes.

“Ya estamos en casa.” Dijo ella, conteniendo una sonrisa.

“Eso parece.” Dijo él, imitándola. “¿Puedo acompañarte hasta el portal?”

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

“Ross…” Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

“¿Me vas a dejar hacer esto como es debido?”

Se miraron y Demelza se contuvo de reír más alto.

“Por supuesto.” Contestó después de unos segundos.

Ross asintió, satisfecho, y salió del coche. Fue hasta la puerta de Demelza y la abrió. Le ofreció su mano y ella la agarró.

Tiró de ella y la acercó a él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron muy cerca.

Pensó en la noche en que la dejó en casa, después de la fiesta de Caroline. La noche en la que hablaron después de unas semanas muy confusas.

Se alegraba de que esta noche fuera acabar de manera distinta. Muy distinta.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

“Vamos.”

Agarrados de la mano, caminaron hacia el portal. Demelza guardaba muy bien la compostura. Aunque había bebido un poco de cerveza y otro poco de vino, caminaba erguida y segura, a pesar de los tacones.

Ross aminoró el paso y dejó que ella lo adelantara. Quería mirarla.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Demelza se giró para mirarlo de frente.

“¿Y bien?” Dijo ella, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios. Parecía feliz, y eso lo satisfacía más que cualquier otra cosa.

“¿Y bien…?” Repitió Ross.

Los dos se acercaron, sin dejar de mirarse y de sonreír.

“¿Y mi beso?” Susurró ella. Su voz suave era embriagadora.

Ross la miraba a los ojos y a los labios. Su mano derecha fue automáticamente a buscar sus labios. Los acarició con el dedo pulgar.

“¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de un primer beso?” Preguntó ella, de nuevo. Quizá estaba un poco nerviosa.

Ross tardó en contestar. Estaba muy concentrado en sus ojos y sus largas pestañas.

“El momento previo al beso.” Dijo, finalmente.

Ella asintió. Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.

“¿Estás pensando en nuestro primer beso?” Preguntó, con voz más temblorosa.

“Pienso en él a menudo.” Susurró él, acercándose aún más a sus labios.

Ella sonrió y dijo justo lo que Ross esperaba que dijera.

“Bésame.”

No podía hacer otra cosa. No deseaba hacer otra cosa. Toda la noche había sido un camino hacia ese punto.

La besó. O Demelza lo besó a él. Poco importaba.

Lo que vino a continuación fue su particular baile de pasos confusos y de besos. Demelza buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del abrigo y Ross la liberó para que pudiera abrir la puerta.

Unos cuantos tropiezos seguidos de risas y unos besos después, estaban en casa.

Ross cerró la puerta con el pie y Demelza se separó de él un momento. Se quitó el abrigo y Ross hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron. El deseo y la excitación eran evidentes.

Necesitaba calmarse. Si seguían así, le haría el amor sobre la alfombra de la entrada.

No era así como quería hacer las cosas esa noche.

Demelza pareció captar sus intenciones, porque no volvió a acercarse y su respiración fue haciéndose más tranquila hasta casi normalizarse.

“Ross…” Dijo arrugando un poco la frente.

Ross se acercó a ella y sonrió. La besó en la punta de la nariz.

“¿Puedo ver tu habitación?”

Demelza se echó a reír. Pudo detectar un rastro de nerviosismo en su risa.

“Si quieres…”

Se miraron y Ross sonrió con un poco de malicia.

Demelza caminaba delante de él y Ross no pudo evitar acariciar su espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Demelza se apoyó en el marco.

“Esta es mi habitación.” Dijo, y dejó escapar otra risa.

Ese juego era divertido.

“Oh.” Dijo Ross, abriendo más los ojos. “Qué bonita. ¿Puedo pasar?” Se aguantó la risa.

Demelza hizo una seña, indicándole que pasara él primero. Ella seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Al pasar a la habitación, rozó la cintura de Demelza con su mano derecha.

Se plantó en el centro del cuarto, que conocía de sobra y en la que había dormido ya varias noches. Miró la cama, y luego giró sobre sí mismo para mirar el resto de la habitación.

Se fijó en el sillón azul.

Supo lo que quería hacer. Lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Caminó despacio hacia ese rincón y se sentó en el sillón. Demelza lo miraba desde la puerta. No era capaz de esconder su sonrisa.

“Ven.” Dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella asintió. A medida que se acercaba, las sonrisas de los dos se iban apagando.

Ross alargó un brazo para coger su mano, pero Demelza no se la dio.

“Espera.” Dijo, con voz suave.

Ross la observó curioso, mientras ella se daba la vuelta para ir a buscar algo en una estantería.

Cuando vio lo que traía en las manos, lo entendió perfectamente.

Se agachó al lado del sillón, abrió la tapa del tocadiscos, y colocó el disco.

“No es Elvis pero…”

El corazón de Ross latía fuerte. No escuchaba esa canción desde aquella noche.

_She packed my bags last night pre-flight  
Zero hour 9:00 a.m…_

Ross extendió el brazo y Demelza agarró su mano. Él tiró de ella y acabó sentada en su regazo.

_And I'm gonna be high  
As a kite by then…_

No dejaban de mirarse. Ya no sonreía ninguno de los dos.

_I miss the Earth so much I miss my wife  
It's lonely out in space  
_ _On such a timeless flight…_

“Demelza…” Susurró él.

“¿Qué?” Contestó ella en voz baja.

“¿Qué me has hecho?”

Lo había atrapado, hechizado, cautivado. Hasta los huesos.

Demelza lo miró con aquellos ojos llenos de eso a lo que Ross no ponía nombre.

No dijo nada. Rodeó su cuello con las manos y lo abrazó. Ella, sentada sobre él, acurrucada con las piernas flexionadas sobre su regazo. Ross la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella recostó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh, no, no, no  
I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone…_

Ross paseaba su mano por la espalda de Demelza. Notaba su respiración en la piel.

_Mars ain't the kind of place to raise your kids  
In fact it's cold as hell…_

Pensaba en todos los momentos en los que se había sentido feliz a lo largo de su vida. Casi todos los que le venían a la mente tenían que ver con ella.

El día que la conoció, la primera vez que la llevó a Nampara, el primer beso, la primera vez que se acostaron, la canción de Grace, el olor a café recién hecho en su casa…

_And there's no one there to raise them  
If you did…_

Pero en ese momento se sentía más feliz que nunca, si eso era posible.

_And all this science  
I don't understand  
It's just my job five days a week  
_ _A rocket man…_

Su padre había dicho que era _ella._ _  
_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh, no, no, no  
I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone…_

_Ella._ La que lo abrazaba y lo miraba de esa forma.

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh, no, no, no  
I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man, burning out his fuse up here alone…_

Buscó su boca y la besó. Concentró cada gota de su energía en ese beso.

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time…_

La canción ya había terminado hacía varios minutos cuando ellos dos se separaron.

Se miraron.

Ross levantó las manos y las posó sobre sus mejillas para buscar lágrimas. Demelza lloraba cuando se sentía muy feliz.

“Hoy no.” Dijo ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba buscando Ross.

Ross no dijo nada. Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre las de Ross.

“Hoy no voy a llorar, Ross.” Sonrió con dulzura.

Se levantó de su regazo. Ross no dejaba de mirarla. Volvió a agacharse y colocó la aguja del tocadiscos en el inicio de la canción.

 _Rocket man_ volvía a sonar.

Demelza se alejó unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Se quedó quieta en medio de la habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y los tiró a un lado.

Ross sabía lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que ocurriera, pero no por eso fue capaz de callar la voz que gritaba dentro de él.

Demelza levantó una mano y bajó uno de sus tirantes. Luego, consciente de la mirada de Ross, hizo lo mismo con el otro tirante.

Con un movimiento grácil de los brazos, dejó caer el vestido a sus pies.

Ross solo retiró los ojos de los de Demelza para contemplar su cuerpo. Llevaba puestas aquellas medias que ya lo habían vuelto loco en su primera noche juntos. Y un conjunto de ropa interior negra. Muy sexy.

Era el regalo de Caroline, que Ross no había querido ni ver cuando pensó que sería Hugh quien disfrutaría de él.

Pero era para él. Ella era para él.

Se levantó, incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo sentado. Volvió a poner la aguja en el inicio de la canción, y se colocó frente a Demelza.

Sin mediar palabra, y sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó el jersey y la camiseta. Se agachó para desabrochar los cordones de los zapatos y se los quitó. Hizo lo mismo que Demelza había hecho con los suyos.

Demelza se mantenía frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes, llenos de deseo y de pasión. Había dicho que no lloraría, pero sus ojos brillaban.

Desabrochó su cinturón y luego los pantalones, y se los quitó.

No tardó en estar desnudo frente a ella.

Demelza recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada como él había hecho con ella. Se mordió el labio.

Se agachó para quitarse una media primero, y luego la otra.

Levantó la vista hacia él. La respiración de Ross se aceleró.

Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer.

La anticipación de lo que iba a hacer con sus pechos hacía que le ardieran las manos.

Ella sonrió y sus manos viajaron hacia sus braguitas. Se las quitó lentamente y las apartó con el pie.

Ya habían estado desnudos frente a frente, pero nunca así.

Se miraron, de arriba abajo. La excitación de Ross era evidente, y la de Demelza también.

Demelza sonrió y ladeó la cabeza y Ross no pudo controlarse más. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y ella a él.

Se separó un poco de ella y agarró su cara con las manos. Demelza lo abrazaba por la cintura. Había dicho unas horas antes que él no bailaba. Pero sí lo hacía. Lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, dando pequeños pasos a un lado y a otro y girando sin darse cuenta, al compás de una canción que ya no sonaba.

“Demelza…”

“Ross…”

 _Te quiero_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, me he enredado yo sola, entre besos, caricias, abrazos y bailes de mentira. No quería ni podía partirlo en dos.
> 
> A partir de aquí las cosas cambiarán. Y tengo que prepararme para ello, así que no os extrañe que me tome unos días para pensar.
> 
> Me ha costado mucho escribir esta capítulo así que...
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)
> 
> P.D. Sé que Rocket Man no es una canción de amor...Pero estos dos son un poco especiales. Los miércoles, Rocket Man... no busquéis explicación.  
> Y escuchad la versión de Taron Egerton, de la película Rocketman. Esa canción es la culpable del primer capítulo, y probablemente, de todos los que vinieron después.


	49. Palabras

Se le pasaron esas palabras por la cabeza como unas intrusas.

Y como unas intrusas se habían quedado ahí durante el resto de la noche.

Cuanto más la miraba, más pensaba en lo imposible de esa situación. Una mujer, hasta hacía seis meses desconocida, mucho menor que él, con un complicado bagaje emocional, en la cama, desnuda, después de haber pasado una de las noches más excitantes ( _¿y románticas?_ ) de su vida.

Demelza se dio la vuelta y su espalda quedó al descubierto delante de él.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podrían estar así. Pasar el tiempo juntos, dormir juntos, despertarse juntos…

Se acercó un poco más a ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y se imaginaba que Demelza podría notarlo.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, levantó la mano izquierda y llevó el dedo índice a su piel. Recorrió la columna con él, acariciando cada uno de los huesos que notaba a su paso.

Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla siempre. ¿Cuándo dejaría de sentirlo como algo ilícito?

Demelza se movió un poco.

Sin decir una palabra, Ross se incorporó lo justo para agarrar el edredón y los cubrió a los dos con él. Luego la abrazó.

“Gracias.” Dijo ella con voz risueña y adormilada.

Ross sonrió y levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

“Duérmete.”

Ella ya no contestó.

Él sospechaba que pagaría cara la falta de sueño por la mañana, pero le daba igual.

Esas palabras…

* * *

El despertador aséptico del móvil de Ross los pilló abrazados, con menos horas de sueño de las aconsejables.

Despertarse en sus brazos era una novedad a la que aún no se había acostumbrado.

El brazo que la envolvía por la cintura se retiró unos instantes, para apagar la alarma, imaginó Demelza. No tardó en volver a su sitio.

No tenía ninguna prisa por levantarse. En realidad, se levantaba más temprano para hacer compañía a Ross antes de que se marchara a la oficina. Pero aquella mañana estaba realmente cansada.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecían en su mente…

_Guardaría cada una de las miradas de Ross de esa noche en su recuerdo, para analizarlas en otro momento, cuando estuviera a solas._

_Las miradas alentadoras que le dirigía cuando estaban en el bar, con sus amigos; las miradas juguetonas, cuando mantenían el contacto visual el tiempo suficiente como para saber que los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo; la mirada de preocupación cuando ella hablaba de cosas menos alegres; la mirada infantil y despreocupada durante la cena, en su falsa primera cita; el reflejo de la luz de las velas bailando en sus ojos oscuros..._

_Y la mirada desesperada mientras ella se desnudaba, con aquel fuego que una vez fue una chispa._

_No lo tenía planeado. Jamás se habría imaginado desnudándose delante de un hombre de la manera en que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Y menos delante de un hombre como Ross. Pero todo la había llevado irremediablemente hasta ese punto._

_Era ridículo pensar que Rocket Man pudiera considerarse erótica. Pero esa canción, el sillón de terciopelo azul y la atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos durante toda la velada, habían sido el detonante perfecto para lo que vino después._

_Ross se levantó y se desnudó, como estaba haciendo ella. Se miraron, los dos, de arriba abajo, y sus cuerpos excitados se acercaron como imanes._

_Abrazos, miradas, besos, caricias… Y se dejaron caer sobre el edredón. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en deshacer la cama._

_Y en esa pasión, en esa locura, en esa ansiedad por tenerse el uno al otro, Ross se perdió y llegó pronto a un orgasmo que lo dejó tumbado encima de ella, inmóvil, sin hablar._

_Y sin hablar, después de unos minutos, empezó a besarla de nuevo, despacio y suavemente, primero en los labios, luego en el cuello, en el pecho, en el vientre, en los muslos, y entre las piernas._

_Demelza..._

_Fue lo único que dijo entre besos y jadeos._

_Ese fue el inicio de una segunda vez que duró hasta que los números del reloj dijeron que ya estaban más cerca de la mañana siguiente que de la noche anterior._

Se volvió a despertar cuando notó el colchón hundirse a su lado.

“No te levantes.” Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Ross, inclinado sobre el suyo. “Duerme un rato más.”

Demelza sonrió y abrió los ojos. La cara de Ross estaba cerca, y su boca también se curvó en una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

“¿Has dormido algo?”

“Sí.” Mintió él. Sus ojos lo delataban.

Demelza se movió para tumbarse boca arriba y Ross se quedó quieto sobre ella.

“Buenos días, Ross.”

Sonreían. Ross apretó la mandíbula.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la besó.

Demelza levantó una mano y la llevó a su cara. Acarició la barba de su mejilla.

“Quédate en la cama.” Susurró él.

Demelza negó con la cabeza.

“Eres una mujer muy desobediente.” Ross sonrió.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y lo besó.

“Sí, pero soy una mujer desobediente que prepara café.”

Ross la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego arrugó la frente. Como siempre, se moría por descifrar sus pensamientos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, así que ella lo empujó con suavidad y finalmente se incorporó. Ross se quedó sentado sobre la cama.

Demelza arrastró la sábana con ella y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sabía que Ross la estaba observando.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó vergonzosa. Se giró ligeramente para mirarlo.

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“Nada.” En sus labios asomaba una sonrisa traviesa.

Demelza se encogió de hombros y se cubrió un poco más con la sábana.

“No te tapes.” Dijo él con voz ronca. Demelza sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Solo aguantó unos segundos la mirada de Ross. Luego se giró y miró hacia la pared. Se levantó y fue a buscar el pijama que no había usado la noche anterior, y unas braguitas. Se vistió de espaldas a Ross, con cierta torpeza, por intentar hacerlo rápido. De repente se sentía cohibida. La luz de la mañana hacía más visibles las imperfecciones, y los ojos de Ross la perseguían.

Cuando se sintió más protegida, se volvió hacia Ross y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

Luego Ross miró hacia la ventana y suspiró. Demelza se acercó a él.

“Tienes que ir a ducharte.” Se quedó quieta frente a él.

“Sí.” Ross levantó la mirada. Extendió los brazos y los estiró hasta alcanzar sus caderas; tiró de ella. Demelza enredó los dedos en su pelo y él apoyó la cabeza sobre su vientre. Subió las manos hasta su cintura. Volvió a suspirar.

Aquella mañana estaba un poco raro. Ya lo había visto alguna vez así. Quizá estaba demasiado cansado.

“Verity debe de estar harta de que llegues tarde estos días.” Dijo ella.

Ross dejó escapar una risa leve.

“Verity sabe que estoy aquí.” Dijo contra la tela de su pijama.

_Oh._

Demelza tiró de su pelo y él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

“¿Se lo has dicho?”

Ross asintió.

“Sí.” Hizo una mueca. “Se lo dije el domingo.”

Ella soltó el pelo de Ross y se separó un poco.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero le daba miedo.

“¿Y qué piensa de…?”

Ross arqueó una ceja.

“Que eres terrible, por supuesto.”

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos y su mano se escapó hacia su pelo de nuevo, y le dio un pequeño tirón.

“¡Ross!”

Ross contuvo la risa.

“¿Tú qué crees?”

Demelza se encogió de hombros mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

Las manos de Ross agarraron las suyas y la arrastró con él hacia la cama. Acabó, una vez más, debajo de él.

Demelza se rio e intentó empujarlo, sin éxito. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de Ross se hicieron más evidentes.

“Se alegra.” Dijo. “Y Dwight también.”

Demelza cerró los ojos. Ya se imaginaba que habrían hablado de eso el día anterior.

“Y mi padre.” Susurró. “Es el más feliz de todos.”

Cerró los ojos más fuerte.

“Ay…Ross.”

Los labios de Ross pronto estuvieron sobre los suyos y Demelza rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

Ella estaba vestida, pero él no. Podía notar el calor de su cuerpo incluso a través de la tela del pijama.

Se besaron, con calma, sin hacer demasiado caso al reloj. La cabeza de ella le daba vueltas a lo que Ross acababa de decir.

No estaba segura de querer dejar que ocurriera lo que Ross parecía tener en mente. Él estaba ya excitado, pero no era el momento, en realidad.

Puso la mano sobre los labios de Ross, para evitar que la volviera a besar.

“Se te va a hacer muy tarde.”

Ross se quedó quieto y, después de unos segundos, sonrió y asintió.

Se miraron durante un par de minutos y Demelza retiró su mano de la boca de Ross. Su mirada era abrasadora y Demelza pensó que se fundiría con las sábanas.

“Gracias por lo de anoche.” Dijo él, en voz baja.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Pensaría mucho en ello cuando él se marchara.

Ross miraba a sus ojos y a su boca. Ella hacía lo mismo.

“Demelza.” Frunció el ceño. “Yo…”

Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte.

* * *

Tenía curiosidad por saber cuál podría ser el efecto de esas palabras en los ojos de Demelza.

Llevaba pensando en eso un buen rato. Y estaba a punto de saberlo, pero…

Un teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en una de las mesillas de noche. No era el de Ross.

La sonrisa de Demelza se hizo menos evidente, mientras esperaba a que Ross terminara de hablar, pero él no dijo nada más y miró al lugar del que provenía el ruido.

“Te llaman.” Dijo finalmente.

Demelza pestañeó y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se disculpó con un gesto y se removió debajo de Ross, que se levantó unos centímetros para dejarla pasar.

Su cara cambió por completo cuando vio la pantalla del móvil. Tragó saliva y después de mirar hacia la pared unos segundos, volvió a mirar la pantalla y silenció la llamada.

“¿Todo bien?” Preguntó Ross, sin dejar de mirarla.

Demelza parecía un poco ausente antes de contestar con una sacudida de cabeza y una mueca. Volvió a dejar el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche.

“Sí…todo bien.” Se levantó. “Voy a preparar el desayuno.” Fue hacia la puerta y se giró para sonreírle antes de salir de la habitación.

Ross suspiró.

Una ocasión perdida.

Quizá era mejor así. El momento adecuado llegaría.

* * *

Cuando salió de la ducha, fue hacia la habitación para vestirse. Estaba empezando a familiarizarse con la casa de Demelza. Le gustaba dormir allí, aunque tuviera que usar un champú de mujer al ducharse.

Mientras buscaba el cinturón que había tirado al suelo la noche anterior, junto con sus pantalones, oyó de nuevo la vibración del móvil de Demelza.

Automáticamente se acercó para cogerlo y llevárselo a ella.

_Hugh llamando…._

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, mientras lidiaba con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Llamando…_

¿Por qué llamaba ese tío?

_Llamando…_

¿La llamada de un rato antes también era suya? ¿Y si era así… por qué Demelza no se lo había dicho?

El móvil dejó de sonar.

¿Seguían hablando?

Apretó la mandíbula y terminó de vestirse intentando no pensar en lo que sentía. Su humor había cambiado.

* * *

Hugh había llamado y eso la había descolocado. ¿Esa llamada quería decir que ya estaba de nuevo en casa?

¿Por qué llamaba? Bueno…sabía perfectamente por qué llamaba. Quería hablar.

Pero ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo. No todavía.

Quizá su reacción al ver la llamada no había sido la mejor, pero no se lo esperaba. Se bloqueó y huyó de la habitación.

Ross se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud, claro. Ya le contaría más tarde lo que había ocurrido. _Ahora no._

Ross también estaba más callado. Desayunaron en silencio.

_Hugh…_

“Ross, ¿quieres otra tostada?”

Ross miraba a un punto fijo en la mesa, y pareció salir de su ensimismamiento cuando Demelza le habló.

“No, gracias.” Dijo, y a continuación miró el reloj. “Tengo que irme.”

Demelza se levantó con él y lo acompañó a la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta, y la miró. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Demelza tenía la sensación de que él quería decir algo.

“¿Qué?” Dijo ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

Ross la miró a los ojos y se acercó a ella un poco más. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Demelza y la acarició. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa caricia.

De repente tuvo ganas de volver a estar con él, tumbados sobre la cama, como un rato antes.

Y un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió su pecho. No entendía por qué, ni le gustaba eso.

Se acercaron un poco más y apoyaron la frente del uno contra la del otro. Era un gesto tan típico de Ross. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

“¿Seguro que todo está bien?” Dijo él en voz baja. Ya lo había preguntado antes, en la habitación.

Sí, había notado el cambio. Pero no creía estar preparada para hablar de ello en ese momento, cuando Ross tenía prisa por marcharse. Hablar de esas cosas no se les daba bien. Quizá porque nunca lo hacían. Se intentaba convencer de que todo ello era por protegerlo a él…y sí misma.

“Sí, Ross.” Dijo ella. “¿Tú estás bien?”

Tenía una sensación extraña.

Ross no contestó. Respiró hondo, se acercó más y la besó.

Luego se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

¿Estaban bien?

* * *

Nada más cerrar la puerta de casa de Demelza, supo que ese día iba a ser peor de lo que esperaba.

No quería dejar que una tontería así se lo estropeara, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Por qué demonios llamaba? Además, justo cuando iba a decirle que…

¿Cuándo se librarían de él?

De camino a la oficina intentó distraerse con la radio, y al llegar allí fue consciente de que quería evitar a toda costa hablar con nadie. Sobre todo con Verity.

Veronica captó pronto su estado de ánimo, porque intentó no interrumpirlo mucho a lo largo de la mañana.

Estaba preocupado, pero más que por la llamada en sí, lo había preocupado la actitud de Demelza. Lo que tenía que hacer era preguntarle directamente. _Cobarde._

Con lo bien que iba todo…

Normalmente, sobre todo durante esos últimos tres días, se sorprendía dejando a un lado las tablas y los papeles para deleitarse con imágenes y recuerdos vívidos de sus ratos con Demelza, y se recreaba en ellos.

Pero esa mañana también pensaba en los ratos de Demelza con Hugh. Apenas lo conocía, pero el recuerdo de aquella noche de fin de año lo obsesionaba un poco. Y los besos que él no habría visto…

Pensar en Demelza besando a Hugh lo ponía enfermo. Ella era suya, y de nadie más.

Había sido indulgente con su memoria porque al principio se sentía culpable, pero después de todo…después de esas casi dos semanas juntos, había desterrado de su mente a Hugh como novio de Demelza y había asumido que ahora lo era él.

¿Novios?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Era un capullo, por pensar mal, por dudar…

Se propuso pensar más en el sillón azul el resto de la mañana y menos en Hugh. Si por él fuera, Hugh se podía quedar en Hong Kong y pudrirse ahí.

* * *

“Señor Poldark.”

“¿Qué?” Contestó en tono irritado, sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

“Aquí le dejo los recados que he recogido hoy para usted…He preferido no molestarlo…no me parecían asuntos importantes.” Dijo Veronica desde la puerta.

Luego entró con paso ligero y dejó un pequeño taco de papeles encima de su mesa.

_Verity… Manchester… Informe de contabilidad… Una circular sobre prevención de riesgos laborales… Elizabeth Chynoweth ha llamado, quiere hablar con usted._

_“_ Joder.” _Lo que faltaba._

* * *

Demelza había estado intranquila durante todo el día. Ross no había llamado a la hora de comer, pero habían intercambiado algunos mensajes.

La sensación que tenía en ese momento era un poco agridulce. Por un lado la noche perfecta…por otro lado la mañana enrarecida.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de contarle nada a Ross?

Tenía que hacerlo. Tampoco era tan grave, tan solo una llamada. O un par.

No le devolvió las llamadas a Hugh, claro. Todavía se sentía insegura de qué decir…o qué esperar. Así que no tenía mucho que contar. Solo el hecho de que existieran esas llamadas.

Volvió a casa andando para despejar un poco la mente, y al llegar escribió a Ross para avisarlo de que ya estaba allí.

Temía que él le dijera que no iría a dormir con ella esa noche. La despedida de esa mañana no había sido como las de los días anteriores, y había estado un poco más sobrio de lo normal en los mensajes. 

¿Y si se había dado cuenta?

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa al ver que Ross seguía sin contestar después de una hora. Decidió limpiar la cocina mientras hacía tiempo.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta de casa.

Se acercó a la mirilla, aún con los guantes puestos, y sintió un inmenso alivio cuando vio a Ross al otro lado. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera otra persona.

Abrió la puerta y se miraron. Ross estaba serio al principio, pero luego sonrió.

Demelza se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

“Hola.” Dijo él, un poco sorprendido por ese abrazo más entusiasta. La rodeó con sus brazos y besó su pelo.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos y luego se separaron. Ross se fijó en los guantes y volvió a sonreír.

“¿Estabas limpiando?”

Demelza se miró las manos y empezó a quitarse los guantes.

“Eh…sí. Estaba…buscando algo que hacer.”

Volvieron a mirarse. Ross parecía muy cansado.

Demelza dio un respingo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Ross aún seguía en el umbral de la puerta. Se apartó, y lo dejó pasar. Traía otra bolsa.

“He pasado por casa a coger algo más de ropa.” Dijo, señalando la bolsa, cuando vio que Demelza se fijaba en ella. “Me he dejado la otra aquí esta mañana.”

Posó la bolsa y el maletín de trabajo en el suelo, y se quitó el abrigo. Demelza se acercó para cogerlo.

No se besaron. Ross cogió lo que había posado en el suelo y fue a la habitación para dejarlo ahí. Demelza colgó el abrigo de Ross en el perchero, y se fue a la cocina.

Había dejado preparada la cena.

Poco tiempo después, Ross estuvo con ella en la cocina. Ella sacaba los platos y servía la comida, mientras Ross se encargaba de poner el resto de la mesa. Tenían también ese pequeño ritual.

Cuando los platos estuvieron servidos, Demelza se levantó para ir a buscar agua. La cocina estaba oscura salvo por la luz que entraba por la puerta.

Sintió la presencia de Ross detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba cerca y la miraba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Demelza dejó la botella de agua sobre la encimera y se apoyó en el borde.

Ross se acercó más a ella y envolvió su cintura con los brazos. Suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la de Demelza. Demelza sonrió.

“Hola.” Ese _hola_ había sonado distinto al de hacía un rato. “¿Qué tal estás?”

“Bien…” Susurró. “¿Y tú?”

“Estoy cansado.”

Demelza levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Ross.

“Te he echado de menos.” Dijo ella. Era verdad.

La sonrisa de Ross se ensanchó.

“Y yo a ti.”

Se quedaron así un rato.

* * *

Toda la tensión acumulada durante esas horas se esfumó en ese instante.

Ella era un bálsamo, a pesar de ser el principal motivo de preocupación durante el día.

La incomodidad que había sentido después de ver la llamada de Hugh se había ido rebajando a lo largo de la mañana, mientras se mantenía entretenido y alejado de malos pensamientos. Pero lo que había ocurrido al final de la jornada lo había hecho sentir aún más incómodo, si es que eso era posible.

Elizabeth quería verlo.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría pronto o tarde. Y ya estaba ahí.

Rozó los labios de Demelza con los suyos.

No había ido a verla. No quería hacerlo ese día ya suficientemente incómodo.

Buscó de nuevo los labios de Demelza y la besó. Ella respondió.

“¿Cenamos?” Dijo al cabo de unos minutos, sin apartarse de él.

“Me muero de hambre.” Dijo él, también quieto.

* * *

Estaban tumbados frente a frente en la cama, en la habitación a oscuras. Los dos llevaban puesto el pijama, señal de que ese día no había sido como los demás.

Se miraban sin apartar la vista.

Le había parecido que Demelza estaba más nerviosa esa noche, ¿y más triste?

Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella y la acarició.

“Hoy me ha llamado Hugh.” Soltó de repente. Parecía que hubiera querido decir eso desde que lo vio llegar.

“Lo sé.” Contestó él, en un susurro. No quiso mentir.

Demelza abrió un poco más los ojos y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

“Me imaginaba que te habías dado cuenta de algo.” Ella posó su mano sobre la de Ross.

“Por eso te pusiste rara, ¿verdad?”

Demelza reflexionó unos instantes y luego asintió.

“¿Quieres contarme algo?” Se atrevió a preguntar, por fin, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

“Nada, Ross. No he hablado con él.” Dijo ella, con un leve temblor en la voz. “Debes saber que no he vuelto a hablar con él desde el domingo… Me pidió hablar cuando regresara y quizá...quizá esa llamada es porque ha vuelto.”

Ross cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en eso.

“Le dije que hablaríamos al volver. Se merece una explicación…¿no crees?”

Ross asintió y abrió los ojos. Era lógico. Lo ilógico era sentirse tan molesto con Hugh.

“No ha cambiado nada, Ross.” La mano de Demelza buscó su pelo y enredó sus dedos en él.

Ross volvió a asentir.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que…” Tragó saliva. “Estaba preocupado.”

Sí, siempre estaba preocupado. Eso es lo que diría Demelza

Pareció leer su mente, porque sonrió, y Ross no pudo evitar responder con otra sonrisa.

“¿Por qué?” Dijo ella, después de suavizar su sonrisa y arrugar la frente.

Le preocupaba que ella no hablara de Hugh, de la misma manera que le preocupaba el hecho de que él no le hablara a ella del recado de Elizabeth.

Le preocupaba sentirse inquieto, aunque sabía que sus sentimientos por Elizabeth habían cambiado completamente…¿también lo habrían hecho los de Demelza por Hugh?

Pero había algo que le preocupaba más.

“No quiero perderte.” Dijo, finalmente.

Demelza arrugó un poco la frente.

El significado de esas palabras permaneció entre los dos.

“Estoy aquí.” Dijo ella, posando la mano sobre su mejilla.

Ross cerró los ojos un segundo, al notar el contacto de su mano. Luego cogió la mano de Demelza en la suya y la retiró de su mejilla.

Se acercó más a ella y la besó.

El beso, tierno en un principio, se convirtió en un beso más urgente después.

Estaban vestidos y habían estado raros, pero de repente volvían a ser ellos dos.

Tenía que desnudarla. Tenía que hacer el amor con ella.

Buscó los botones de su pijama y los desabrochó todo lo rápido que pudo. Demelza buscó el borde de su camiseta y empezó a subirla.

Con más torpeza de la habitual, porque seguían tumbados de lado, frente a frente, consiguieron desnudarse. La ropa quedó esparcida por todos lados, parte en la cama, parte en el suelo.

Ross la agarró por las caderas y la acercó a él. Demelza levantó la pierna y envolvió la cadera de Ross con ella. Luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Ross buscó un hueco entre sus piernas y entró en ella rápidamente. Al principio incluso encontró resistencia. Normalmente solía demorarse más en los besos y las caricias del principio, pero necesitaba estar dentro de ella cuanto antes. Por todas las dudas que había tenido ese día. Dudas que se le antojaban estúpidas en ese momento.

Ella estaba ahí, pegada a su piel, jadeando.

No quería moverse más rápido, ni más fuerte. Solo quería abrazarla y estar dentro de ella y que ese momento durara lo máximo posible.

Hicieron el amor en silencio, entre ruidos de besos y el de la cama bajo su peso y sus movimientos. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, se quedaron abrazados, besándose, hasta que la cadencia de los besos se hizo más lenta.

No dijeron nada más y, aunque esas _palabras_ rondaron su cabeza todo el tiempo, no fue capaz de decirlas.

Seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo iba a cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, me tomé más días de los previstos. Lo necesitaba.  
> Ay, cambios, cambios...
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)


	50. Hielo

Se despertó de repente con una sensación angustiosa en el pecho. Frente a ella, prácticamente pegado a su piel, estaba Ross.

Su respiración era tranquila. Su nariz tocaba con la mejilla de ella, y le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

Se alejó un poco de él y lo observó. No eran demasiadas las ocasiones en las que podía hacer eso.

Parecía tan relajado en ese momento… Su frente, sin esas arrugas de preocupación, sus labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados.

Mirarlo la relajaba un poco, pero la sensación inquietante seguía ahí.

Sus sueños habían sido confusos y ya estaban un poco borrosos en su recuerdo, pero sabía que Hugh había aparecido en ellos.

Hugh, Ross…

Ross era una persona complicada. Más complicado de lo que aparentemente parecía. No debía ser ninguna sorpresa, pues él ya se lo había advertido, pero Demelza pensaba que podría manejarlo dentro de sus rarezas.

Una de las cosas que más la inquietaba era pensar que Ross había sabido lo de Hugh desde por la mañana y no había dicho nada. Su humor había cambiado, se había comportado de forma extraña, y había dejado que fuera ella quien se lo contara antes de preguntárselo directamente. ¿Sería siempre así con todo?

Suspiró. La respuesta a esa pregunta era lo que más la inquietaba. Aquel hombre dormido frente a ella le iba a dar más de un quebradero de cabeza…

Se alejó un poco más de él y se dio la vuelta, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda. Ahuecó su almohada y disfrutó de la sensación de frío momentánea. Tenía mucho calor y se sentía un poco agobiada.

No podía dejar de pensar. La noche se prestaba a ello, y por eso siempre le habían dado miedo las noches en vela; sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre.

Debía hablar con Hugh pronto; ni siquiera le había escrito un mensaje diciendo que ya lo llamaría. No le gustaba comportarse así, pero necesitaba dar esos pasos con calma. Otra persona, distinta de ella misma y de Ross, le habría dicho que estaba siendo cobarde, pero ella se intentaba convencer de que lo hacía por proteger a Ross y lo que tenía con él.

Volvió a girar la cabeza sobre la almohada, lo justo para mirar a Ross de nuevo. Seguía dormido y parecía tranquilo. 

Sonrió con tristeza. Estaba donde quería estar, con quien quería estar, pero seguía sintiéndose intranquila.

Si Ross no hablaba de Hugh cuando era evidente que se interponía entre los dos…¿qué más podía estar callando?

Se giró nuevamente hacia la pared y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

Volvió a pensar en Hugh, en por qué había empezado a salir con él, por qué lo había dejado entrar en su vida…

Cerró los ojos. Sabía por qué lo había hecho.

La presión de su pecho aumentó y las lágrimas que habían amenazado con aparecer durante todo ese día finalmente escaparon.

Lloró en silencio. Por Hugh, por el primer beso que no debería haber existido. Lloró por todas las veces que no había besado a Ross, ni Ross a ella. Lloró por esos maravillosos ratos con Ross durante todos esos meses, que había sentido como irreales e ilegales; por el hecho de que Ross hubiera amado a otra, y que esa otra fuera una persona despreciable. Recordó aquel momento oscuro en el que aquella mujer había dicho cosas horribles sobre ella.

Lloró por sí misma, por su vida desastrosa. Lloró por todo lo que había perdido: su madre, su padre, su familia…

Pero, sobre todo, lloró por todo lo que tenía miedo de perder.

No se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Ross había cambiado detrás de ella.

“¿Demelza?”

Abrió los ojos. Se quedó paralizada, intentando pensar en algo que decir.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó él con voz ronca. Su mano se posó sobre su espalda.

“S-sí…” Era inútil ocultarlo. Se sentía sobrepasada, y no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo.

En menos de cinco segundos, él estuvo pegado a su espalda. Sus brazos la envolvieron por completo; uno por debajo de la almohada, el otro la rodeó por la cintura. Podía notar perfectamente los latidos del corazón de Ross en su espalda. Le encantaba su manera de abrazarla.

“Eh…” El cuerpo de Ross estaba rígido. “¿Qué pasa?” Su voz suave estaba llena de preocupación.

Demelza no contestó. Como si la voz de Ross hubiera sido otro detonante, dejó escapar un sollozo.

Los brazos de Ross la apretaron más fuerte contra él.

“Demelza, por favor…” La besó en el hombro. Sus manos, calientes, acariciaban cada trozo de piel que encontraban a su paso, intentando reconfortarla. Luego la besó en el pelo.

Se quedaron un rato así. Demelza sollozaba de vez en cuando, y dejaba caer las lágrimas en la almohada, sin poder secárselas con las manos, atrapadas por el abrazo de Ross.

Cuando se calmó y los sollozos desaparecieron, permanecieron como estaban unos minutos más.

Las piernas de Ross buscaron las suyas y las enredaron. Él la volvió a besar en el hombro, y dejó sus labios posados sobre su piel.

“Mírame, por favor.” Murmuró contra su piel.

Demelza obedeció, consciente de que más tarde se avergonzaría de todo ello. Se giró lentamente, después de que Ross la hubiese liberado de su firme abrazo.

Lo que vio la conmovió aún más. El cuerpo medio tapado de Ross, su pelo oscuro y revuelto, su frente arrugada con su ya familiar expresión preocupada y sus ojos…

Sus ojos brillaban y buscaban desesperadamente los de ella.

Sus manos fueron automáticamente a su cara y los buscaron. Acarició sus pestañas. Luego recorrieron la piel de sus mejillas, su barba y su mandíbula, y se deslizaron hasta su cuello y sus hombros.

Los brazos de ella envolvieron su cuello, los de él la rodeaban por la espalda.

Lo besó varias veces en la mejilla, y él a ella.

“No llores...” Susurró él.

La volvió a besar. El ruido de sus besos resonó en la habitación.

Lo quería. Quería con todas sus fuerzas a ese niño grande que estaba entre sus brazos.

“Lo siento.” Dijo ella, también en voz baja.

“No.” La besó en los labios. Cerró los ojos. “No, Demelza…” Añadió en voz más baja.

Permaneció ahí, junto a su boca, respirando despacio.

Después de unos minutos deshicieron su abrazo y se quedaron el uno frente al otro, mirándose.

“¿Es por mí?” Preguntó él, aún en un susurro.

Se miraron. Los ojos de Demelza dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas más. Ross las secó con una mano.

Era extraño. Se sentía feliz y triste a la vez.

“No, Ross.” Dijo, con voz suave. Acarició su mejilla, y Ross cerró los ojos. Era una mentira a medias. “No he podido evitar pensar en ciertas cosas, y me he puesto un poco triste. No es más que eso.”

Ross abrió los ojos.

“¿Qué cosas?”

¿Qué podía decirle?

Demelza negó con la cabeza.

“Demelza…” Su voz grave sonó un poco más fuerte.

“Ross, estoy cansada.”

Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿No me lo vas a contar?”

Se quedaron en silencio y siguieron mirándose.

“No es nada. Por un momento me he sentido…sobrepasada.”

La arruga del ceño de Ross se hizo más pronunciada.

El dedo de Demelza fue a posarse sobre ella.

“Siento haberlo preocupado, señor Poldark.”

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero ¿qué iba hacer? ¿no era casi una niña en realidad?

Ross no se rendía.

“¿Es por cómo me he comportado con lo de Hugh?”

Demelza volvió a posar la mano en su mejilla y lo acarició con el dedo pulgar. Ross no cerró los ojos, y no relajó las arrugas de su frente hasta pasado un minuto.

“Lo siento.” Dijo, finalmente. Hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. “No se me da muy bien…todo esto.”

Demelza sonrió con ternura, aún con la mano en su piel.

“No eres solo tú, Ross. Los dos tenemos que aprender…” Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. “Supongo que tengo miedo.”

Ross abrió los ojos.

Se quedaron así unos segundos. Demelza retiró la mano de su mejilla.

“Yo también.” Dijo él. “Ya lo sabes.”

Sin decir una palabra más, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

No entendía qué le estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera, ya no lo podía controlar.

* * *

El beso de Demelza estaba lleno de dulzura. Se lo devolvió, consciente de que no podía dejarse llevar o acabaría de nuevo perdido en ella.

No era que lo excitara verla llorar; no soportaba verla triste. Pero cada vez que ocurría algo así, intentaba reconfortarla de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo.

Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerle el amor otra vez.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

No entendía cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. Bueno, lo entendía, pero no sabía cómo se había metido en ese lío.

Le molestaba pensar que esas lágrimas eran por su culpa. Había sido un idiota, una vez más. Le habían podido más los celos y los malos pensamientos que el comportarse como un adulto. ¿Y él era el más adulto de los dos?

No solo estaba Hugh revoloteando entre los dos. Aún le quedaba saber qué demonios quería Elizabeth. Pero de eso Demelza aún no sabía nada…

Finalmente había decidido no contárselo, aunque sabía que tenía que haberlo hecho, sobre todo después de haberla visto llorar, pues la razón por la que lloraba era probablemente porque no había sabido manejar bien la situación con Hugh. Eso quería pensar, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

_No…_

No le hablaría de Elizabeth hasta que no supiera qué tenía que contarle. Quizá así ella también podría hablar con Hugh y los dos sabrían a qué se enfrentaban.

Mientras abrazaba a Demelza hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, pensó en que eso sería lo mejor, desoyendo una molesta voz en su interior que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Verity.

No quería verla triste otra vez, y eso ocurriría si le hablaba de Elizabeth. No, Demelza no debía estar triste. No si él podía evitarlo.

La observó dormir, esperando poder caer él mismo en un sueño reparador, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Estaba asustado. Muy asustado.

* * *

Apagó el despertador antes de que sonara. Demelza dormía profundamente y no quería despertarla. Egoístamente, le encantaba que ella se levantara con él cada mañana, pues eso les daba la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos. Pero esa mañana era distinta. Ninguno de los dos había dormido demasiado; para él ya no había remedio, pero sí para ella.

Se movió con cuidado y se desembarazó de su abrazo.

Salió de puntillas de la habitación, después de buscar y preparar su ropa con cuidado. El resto del tiempo se movió como un autómata en esa casa extraña que ya sentía como más acogedora que la suya propia.

Su cabeza no dejó de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

Las lágrimas de Demelza todavía le ardían en su recuerdo. No estaba seguro del todo de entender la situación.

¿Y si lloraba por Hugh?

_Olvida eso._

¿Qué querría Elizabeth?

 _Agh_. El café sabía mejor cuando lo preparaba Demelza. Y las tostadas. Y la mañana en general.

Miró el móvil. Era viernes. Después tendrían todo el fin de semana para hablar, para sincerarse, y para recuperar lo que habían tenido en los días previos.

Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Era posible estar más cansado que el día anterior?

Un día más, una conversación molesta más, y le contaría todo a Demelza. Quizá así superarían ese estúpido bache que había llegado inesperadamente.

Apuró el último sorbo del café y torció el gesto con el sabor amargo.

Era hora de marcharse.

Se lavó los dientes, evitando mirarse al espejo, y dudó antes de entrar a la habitación de Demelza de nuevo. No quería despertarla, pero necesitaba verla una última vez antes de irse.

Seguía dormida, respirando lenta y profundamente.

Se agachó al lado de la cama, a la altura de su cabeza, y la miró.

_Te prometo que todo irá bien._

“Dulces sueños.” Susurró. _Mi amor._

La besó en la mejilla. Demelza no se movió.

Sí, era viernes, y se moría por volver a estar entre sus brazos. Con suerte, ese día acabaría pronto.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla una vez más antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

_Mi amor…_

Por un momento se imaginó no poder hacer eso nunca más, y su pecho ardió, aún más intranquilo.

* * *

Su móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola.

Ross se había marchado ya, y no la había despertado.

Intentó ignorar esa sensación creciente en su pecho mientras buscaba a tientas el teléfono.

_Caroline._

“¿Sí?” Dijo, con la voz aún somnolienta.

“¡Hola, Dem! ¿Te he despertado?”

Demasiada energía para su estado de ánimo.

“Sí…pero no pasa nada. Tengo que levantarme ya.” Hizo una pausa para estirarse. Tenía frío. No le gustaba estar desnuda si no tenía a Ross cerca. “¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal está tu tío?”

“Ay, Dem… ¡Está muy bien!” Su voz sonaba chillona al otro lado de la línea. Parecía contenta de verdad. Demelza se incorporó. “Su recuperación ha sido espectacular.”

“Me alegro tanto, Caroline” Sonrió, contenta por su amiga. “¿Cuándo le dan el alta?”

“Por eso te llamo… Como ya le han dado el alta de la Unidad de Críticos, les he preguntado si la recuperación podría hacerse en otro lugar. Quiero lo mejor para el Tío Ray, ya lo sabes, y creo que volver a casa nos vendrá bien. He movido un par de contactos y… ¡lo van a trasladar hoy al Royal Cornwall Hospital!”

Demelza abrió más los ojos. Eso significaba que…

“Volvemos a casa.” Dijo la voz risueña de Caroline. “Seguirá ingresado allí los días que sean necesarios, y yo podré volver a mi rutina. Tengo tantísimo trabajo atrasado…”

Se alegraba mucho por su amiga, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si su vuelta cambiaría algo en la rutina de ella y de Ross.

_Claro que cambiará._

“Qué bien, Caroline. Ya te echaba de menos.” _Bueno, en parte._

“¡Lo sé! Y yo a ti, cariño.” Hizo una pausa. “Además, ¿sabes una cosa?”

Su tono de voz, de repente un poco pícaro, le dio una pista.

“¿Que tu tío va a estar ingresado en el mismo hospital en el que trabaja Dwight…?

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para atar cabos.

“¡Exacto! Ha sido tan atento, Dem…”

Demelza tuvo ganas de reír, pero luego recordó lo que Ross le había contado sobre Dwight unos días antes: _mi novia es mi trabajo._

Puso los ojos en blanco, y se preparó para escuchar todo lo que Caroline tuviera que decirle acerca del encantador Dr. Enys.

* * *

“¿Y tú tienes alguna novedad?”

Demelza esperó unos instantes antes de contestar. Tenía muchas novedades.

“Alguna que otra.” Dijo, en un tono neutro. Caroline se moriría al escuchar lo que tenía que contarle. Se preguntó si se enfadaría por haber esperado tanto tiempo.

 _Caroline tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar…_ Se mintió.

“¿Y a qué estás esperando para contármelo?”

“A que vuelvas.” Demelza se rio. “¿A qué hora llegas?”

“Por la tarde, pero no sé cuándo. Te avisaré cuando lo sepa. ¿Cenamos juntas esta noche?”

“Eh…sí.” Había dudado antes de contestar. ¿Dónde cuadraba Ross en esa ecuación?

Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer: primero Caroline, luego Ross.

¿Y Hugh?

Sacudió la cabeza.

“¡Bien! Qué ganas tengo de estar en casa.” De repente se alejó del teléfono. Oyó cómo mantenía una conversación con otra persona. Alguien del personal sanitario, se imaginó. “Perdona, Dem, tengo que dejarte. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!”

“Hasta pronto, Caroline.”

Colgó. La vuelta de Caroline cambiaría un poco las cosas, pero hablar con ella había mejorado su humor.

Cuando miró la pantalla del móvil, tenía un mensaje de Ross.

R: _No te he despertado esta mañana porque quería dejarte descansar. Espero que estés mejor… Pienso en ti._

Demelza sonrió y se llevó una mano al corazón.

Ese mensaje ayudaba, pero no eliminaba esa molesta sensación.

* * *

D: _Sí, he podido descansar un poco, aunque me habría gustado que me despertaras. Ten un buen día, Ross :)_

D: _Por cierto, Caroline vuelve hoy a casa._

Leyó los dos mensajes varias veces. Intentaba imaginarse el tono amable de Demelza en esas palabras, pero, quizá con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, no podía evitar sentirlos un poco más fríos de lo habitual.

Estaba nervioso.

_Me lo merezco._

Era un contratiempo que Caroline volviera ese mismo día, pero también era una oportunidad para que ella le hablara de lo que tenían. Él ya lo había hecho, con Dwight, con Verity, a medias con su padre…

Era hora de que Demelza empezara a abrirse al resto. A sus hermanos, a Caroline… ¿Qué se lo impedía?

Pensaba en todas esas cosas, y estaba a punto de marcar el número de Demelza para llamarla, cuando tocaron en la puerta.

“Señor Poldark” Veronica apareció tras la puerta. “Perdone que le moleste.”

Ross dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.

La miró con las cejas levantadas. _¿Qué?_

“Tiene una llamada de Londres.” Dijo ella con gesto culpable. “La estaba esperando, ¿no?”

_Ah._

Resopló.

“Pásamela.” _Y no me molestes más._

Unas horas…solo unas horas más y podría estar con Demelza _._

* * *

El dolor de cabeza iba aumentando conforme pasaba la mañana.

Pensaba mucho en ella, y en esa última imagen antes de marcharse de casa. ¿Cómo era posible que apenas cinco días antes estuviera loco de alegría y esa mañana estuviera tan preocupado?

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó. Cuando los cerraba se imaginaba a Demelza hablando con Hugh. ¿Qué se dirían?

Él mismo tenía aún pendiente su propia batalla.

Y ésta estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

_Toc toc._

“Veronica…” Iba a decirle que no estaba para nadie, pero no le dio tiempo.

“Señor Poldark. Preguntan por usted.”

Apretó los dientes. Tenía que haberle dejado bien claro que no quería ser molestado, pero Veronica no tenía la culpa de su mal humor. Pensaría que era un gilipollas, con tantos cambios. Unos días antes tan risueño y ese día…

“No espero ninguna llamada más, creo.”

“No es una llamada…”

Ross levantó la vista.

“La señorita Chynoweth está aquí, y quiere verlo.”

La siguiente frase que iba a decir ella se quedó flotando entre los dos. _Ayer le dejé un recado suyo._ Veronica lo miraba de forma muy significativa. ¿Podría sospechar lo que ocurría?

“Ya.” Solo fue capaz de decir eso. _Al diablo con todo esto_. “Hazla pasar.”

* * *

Se había preguntado varias veces cómo se sentiría al tenerla delante de nuevo. Ahora ya lo sabía.

Muy incómodo.

Estaba muy guapa, como siempre. De hecho… había algo distinto en ella. Su gesto era más amable. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y…su piel brillaba.

Pero no por eso le gustaba tenerla allí.

“Te veo bien.” Dijo, en un tono sobrio.

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

“Y tú…” Sintió cómo sus ojos recorrían su cara y se demoraban en su barba. “¿Has dejado de afeitarte?”

Ross frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué quieres?” Casi sonó como un ladrido.

No había olvidado la última vez que se vieron.

Elizabeth pestañeó unas cuantas veces, respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo.

“Ross…he venido aquí para hablar contigo, como dos personas civilizadas.”

Ross no relajó el gesto. Apretó la mandíbula.

Se quedó en silencio, en espera de lo que Elizabeth tuviera que decir.

“La última vez que nos vimos…”

“La última vez que nos vimos te dejé claro lo que pensaba, y creo que sabes por qué.”

Se miraron. Elizabeth no estaba desafiante, como aquella noche. Él sí.

“Ross…” Arrugó la frente e hizo una mueca típica de ella. Se le daba bien poner morritos. “Solo quiero…pedirte perdón.”

_¿Eh?_

Su cara de sorpresa habló por él. No dijo nada. Prefería esperar para ver cómo continuaba la conversación.

“Durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado…sin hablar…” _Hemos roto, Elizabeth, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo,_ iba a decir, pero dejó que ella siguiera hablando. “Me he dado cuenta de lo…injusta que fui. Me he portado mal, Ross. Y por ello te quiero pedir perdón.”

Se miraron de nuevo. El silencio, en un principio necesario, acabó haciéndose insoportable.

Por la cabeza de Ross se pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Estaba diciendo eso en serio? ¿A qué venía ese cambio? ¿Hablaba solo de él, o también de Demelza?

“No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón.” Y aunque le pidiera perdón a él, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

“Claro, Ross.” Ross esperaba que supiese a qué se refería. Más bien a quién. Le había hecho demasiado daño a Demelza, y de forma muy gratuita.

Elizabeth miró hacia abajo otra vez, con aire arrepentido.

¿Eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad?

“Te escucho.”

“Yo…creo que me volví loca de celos, Ross. Sabes que no soy así, ¿verdad?”

Silencio.

Ya no sabía nada de ella.

“Ross…necesito que me creas. Yo solo quiero…”

El corazón de Ross empezó a latir fuerte, y un hormigueo le subió de los pies a la cabeza. Pero no era una sensación agradable, como cuando miraba a Demelza a los ojos mientras hacían el amor, o cuando dormía a su lado.

“Elizabeth. ¿Qué pretendes con esta visita?” La interrumpió. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Elizabeth lo miró, y por un momento pudo ver un deje de irritación en sus ojos, que se encargó de borrar rápidamente. Volvió a componer su gesto arrepentido.

“Ya te lo he dicho, Ross. Vengo a pedirte perdón por cómo me porté.” Su voz temblaba, pero no lloraba. Sus ojos no estaban húmedos, ni siquiera brillaban. “Fui…egoísta contigo, no pensé en ti cuando acepté este trabajo.”

“No solo no pensaste en mí, sino que me lo ocultaste.”

Se le daba mejor hablar con Elizabeth que hacerlo con Demelza. Quizá porque no le importaba el efecto que sus palabras pudieran causar sobre la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y asintió. Parecía un poco impaciente.

“Sí, te lo oculté, pero…quería darte una sorpresa.”

Ross dejó escapar una risa amarga. _¿Qué?_

“Es evidente que me equivoqué.” Dijo, cambiando de posición y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra. Llevaba una falda demasiado corta. Seguía resultando una mujer atractiva. “Pensé que trabajar juntos sería bueno para nuestra relación.”

Ross, que seguía sentado en su silla de trabajo, se inclinó sobre la mesa. Miró hacia los papeles que había estado revisando un rato antes, y los empezó a ordenar. Necesitaba dejar de mirarla.

“¿Por qué no te creo?”

Levantó la mirada, solo para ver a Elizabeth mirarlo ofendida. Como había hecho unos minutos antes… cambió el gesto rápidamente.

“Ahora estás siendo cruel conmigo, Ross.”

_Tú lo fuiste con ella._

“Pero tienes razón, me lo merezco.” Pestañeó otra vez. “He dejado que te alejaras, y quizá no te he prestado suficiente atención.” Su voz, dulcificada, le estaba resultando peligrosa. “Te vi tan perdido, y yo he estado…ocupada. Pero ya no, Ross, ya me he dado cuenta de mis errores.”

“Tus errores conmigo no vienen solo de lo que pasó mientras estaba en Nueva York, Elizabeth. Y yo mismo he cometido muchos contigo.”

Elizabeth lo miró y arqueó una ceja.

“Me alegra que lo veas así…” Dijo con un tono que denotaba mayor seguridad.

“Déjame terminar.” Ross levantó la mano, para pedirle que no lo interrumpiera. “Yo sí he cometido errores, pero ya no me importan.”

Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Lo que me importa es el daño que has causado a tu alrededor. Y no a mí.”

De pronto sí pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Elizabeth, pero no era tristeza o arrepentimiento.

“Sé que le hice daño a tu amiga.”

_Amiga._

No se le pasaba por alto la manera en que lo había dicho. Ni el hecho de que no hubiera preguntado directamente si estaba con ella. Era como si no necesitara saberlo.

¿Celos…?

Tampoco le podía echar en cara eso. Era cierto.

“Mucho.” Y en realidad a él también, de forma indirecta.

“Le pediré perdón, si eso te hace feliz, Ross.” Dijo ella, con un tono tenso que cambió por uno más conciliador mientras hablaba. “Solo quiero que seas feliz…y recuperar lo que teníamos.”

Le horrorizaba pensar en una situación en la que Elizabeth y Demelza estuvieran frente a frente.

Ross se levantó de su silla, y ella lo imitó.

“¿Por qué iba a querer recuperar lo que teníamos?”

Podía haberle dicho que estaba con Demelza, que estaba enamorado de ella, que solo anhelaba volver a su lado y terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito día.

Le parecía mal tener que estar escuchando todas esas cosas de boca de Elizabeth. ¿Recuperarla? No, no lo deseaba.

_¡No!_

Él quería estar con Demelza.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho más en ello. Lo que oyó a continuación lo ocupó todo.

“Porque estoy embarazada.”

La sangre se le heló en las venas. Y lo siguiente que pudo notar fue el abrazo de Elizabeth cuando se abalanzó sobre él.

“Sé que es todo muy raro, pero yo soy tan feliz, Ross…” Dijo en un tono dulce, que en aquel momento sonó como veneno. “Podemos volver a empezar, cariño.”

Su mente se nubló, y ya no pudo escuchar ni pensar en nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, casi tres semanas... Pero no es fácil.
> 
> Dem, Dem...creo que te queda mucho por llorar.  
> Y ya sabéis, hay personajes hechos para molestar, y uno de ellos es Lizzie.
> 
> Lo siento :/
> 
> P.D. Gracias por tener paciencia. Y gracias a mis ángeles de la guarda, por escucharme, por animarme y por aconsejarme.  
> En especial a ti :)


	51. Roto

No había vuelto a saber nada de Ross después del último mensaje, pero intentó no pensarlo demasiado mientras trabajaba.

Cuando salió de la tienda y miró el móvil para comprobar que seguía sin tener noticias de él, esa sensación angustiosa de por la mañana golpeó con más fuerza.

En realidad, no habían concretado nada, y Ross ya debía de estar al tanto de que Caroline volvería esa tarde, porque se lo había dicho. Había hecho planes para cenar con Caroline, y le parecía lo más adecuado, pero tenía la necesidad de saber que vería a Ross pronto.

Quería abrazarlo, notar su contacto y el olor de su piel. Sabía que eso sería curativo.

De camino a casa, lo llamó, pero Ross no contestó.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa, casi todas las luces estaban encendidas y había varios abrigos tirados sobre uno de los sofás.

Caroline ya había vuelto.

Demelza guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, consciente de que aún lo llevaba en la mano.

“¿Demelza?” Oyó la voz de Caroline proveniente de su habitación.

Se acercó hasta el umbral de su puerta y la vio en la habitación, inclinada sobre la cama, encima de una gran maleta abierta aún con prendas en su interior.

“¡Caroline!” Dijo Demelza. De repente, su espíritu se sentía un poco más animado. “No sabía a qué hora llegarías…”

Caroline se irguió y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Podía parecer un poco más cansada, quizá, pero tenía muy buen aspecto, como siempre. Nadie diría que se había pasado la semana anterior metida en un hospital.

Se miraron unos instantes, y se acercaron la una a la otra hasta fundirse en un abrazo cariñoso.

“Me alegro de estar en casa.” Dijo Caroline.

“¡Y yo me alegro de que hayas vuelto! Te he echado de menos…” Dijo Demelza.

Caroline se separó de ella, pero dejó sus manos sobre los brazos de Demelza, y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Demelza frunció el ceño momentáneamente y cambió su expresión todo lo rápido que pudo. No quería dejarse atrapar tan pronto en un interrogatorio que sabía que llegaría antes o después.

“¿Qué tal está tu tío?” Dijo Demelza apartando la vista y zafándose de los brazos de Caroline. “¿Y tú?” Dijo rápidamente.

Caroline se volvió de nuevo hacia su maleta y siguió con su tarea.

“Tío Ray está bien… un poco sobrecogido aún por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero ha mejorado mucho en pocos días. Después de lo que nos han explicado los médicos, he sido muy clara con él… ¡adiós a los excesos!”

Demelza sintió un poco de lástima por el Tío Ray.

“Creo que estar aquí le va a venir bien y le va a permitir descansar. Londres es maravilloso, pero no para recuperarse de un infarto.” Siguió hablando Caroline. “Y a mí me va a dejar volver a mi vida, aunque sea en parte. Tengo tanto que hacer…” Dijo mientras doblaba una blusa.

Demelza se apoyó en el umbral con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

“¿Y tú cómo estás, cariño?” Preguntó Caroline mirándola fugazmente.

Demelza fijó su vista en otro lado y asintió.

“Bien.” Esperaba que hubiera sonado más sincero de lo que le pareció a ella. “He estado bastante ocupada.”

Caroline no contestó y sacó las últimas prendas de ropa de la maleta.

“Creo que ya está todo.” Dijo, mientras cerraba la maleta. Luego agarró el asa y la levantó.

Demelza se apartó del umbral para dejarla pasar.

“Por cierto.” Caroline se giró hacia ella un momento en el pasillo. “Mañana he quedado para comer con mis amigas… ¿vienes conmigo?”

Demelza se quedó quieta, sin saber qué contestar.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró el móvil. Contrariamente a su deseo, lo sacó un segundo y lo miró. Nada.

“Sí, claro.” Dijo, de nuevo esperando que su falta de entusiasmo fuera menos evidente.

_¿Dónde está Ross?_

Se preguntó si haría lo mismo que el día anterior. Por un momento temió que se presentara sin avisar en casa. No era así como quería contárselo a Caroline.

El nudo en el estómago amenazaba con quitarle las ganas de cenar.

“¿Te parece bien que pidamos unas pizzas esta noche?”

“Puedo cocinar algo.” Dijo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

Observó a Caroline mientras guardaba la maleta en uno de los armarios del pasillo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Caroline la miró.

“No. Creo que necesitas descansar…” Dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Se detuvo unos segundos, como queriendo leer algo en su expresión. Sabía que algo no iba bien. “Y yo también.” Añadió finalmente, componiendo una sonrisa. “Pero… ¿y si sacamos un par de copas de vino?”

Demelza también sonrió. Ciertamente la había echado de menos. Era reconfortante volver a tener un poco de _normalidad._

* * *

Demelza apenas comió un par de porciones.

Lo mejor de la cena había sido la compañía. Le gustaba tener el constante sonido de la voz de Caroline alrededor. La distraía de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo para que él no diera señales de vida?

“Mañana me levantaré pronto para ir al hospital.” Dijo Caroline, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el sofá. Miraba a su copa mientras hacía girar el vino dentro de ella con ligeros movimientos. “Y luego comeremos juntas, con las chicas.”

Era la segunda vez que se lo decía. Estaba claro que no iba a poder rechazar el plan. En el fondo, sentía que se lo debía.

“¿Vas a ver a Dwight?” Preguntó Demelza, de soslayo.

“Es posible…” Contestó Caroline, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. “Me dijo que se pasaría a visitar al Tío Ray cuando estuviera de guardia.”

Demelza levantó la vista y la miró con ternura.

“Eso es muy considerado por su parte.” Demelza siempre había visto a Dwight como alguien digno de admirar. Era amable, era guapo, era muy educado, era brillante, era bueno…

El hombre perfecto.

Una punzada en el corazón le advirtió que no siguiera por ese camino.

“Me ha llamado varias veces esta semana. Siempre es tan atento…” Dijo Caroline, con un tono más fantasioso. “No te imaginas lo dulce que es su voz por teléfono.”

Demelza también miró su copa de vino. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que Caroline quería decir.

“Me gusta.” Dijo Demelza. Lo había visto tan solo unos días antes, y se había sentido muy cómoda con él y con el resto de los amigos de Ross. De entre todos ellos, él era su favorito.

Estuvo a punto de decírselo a Caroline, pero no quería hablar de aquella noche.

“Y a mí.” Dijo Caroline, en voz baja. “Tengo que pensar qué me pondré mañana.” Abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una risita. Demelza arrugó la frente y también sonrió.

La vibración del móvil de Caroline interrumpió los pensamientos de las dos.

“Oh, es mi tío.” Caroline se levantó y fue hacia la habitación, con su copa en la mano. “Ahora vuelvo.”

Demelza suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Cerró los ojos e imaginó una situación distinta.

Unos días antes había estado en ese mismo sofá, con Ross a su lado.

Él había dicho que era feliz, y en aquel momento quiso creer que era verdad.

Odiaba tener ese nudo en el estómago. La ausencia prolongada de noticias por parte de Ross no podía ser solo por Hugh.

¿O sí?

¿De verdad Ross estaba tan celoso?

Reprimió las ganas de llorar, que parecían inminentes, y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Recogería los restos de la cena y así se mantendría ocupada.

Cuando terminó de limpiar lo poco que habían ensuciado, fue a su habitación y volvió a acercarse al teléfono que había dejado a propósito sobre la mesa para mantenerse alejada de él.

 _Nada_.

* * *

Cómo había llegado hasta ahí, no estaba muy claro. No parecía una buena decisión, pero su instinto lo había llevado al lugar donde se sentía más protegido; o al menos, más alejado.

Ya era noche cerrada; ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la hora. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ni le importaba. El mar estaba agitado, y el sonido de las olas rompiendo sobre las rocas llenaba todo el espacio. La noche era bonita, y eso lo hacía todo más grotesco.

Su intención había sido ir a Nampara, aunque en el momento en que lo decidió no sabía muy bien por qué. Necesitaba buscar una zona de confort y su casa fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

En realidad, no. Lo primero fue ella. Pero ella era justamente la última persona a la que quería ver.

La tensión de sus mandíbulas aún era insoportable; le dolía la cabeza, y notaba rígido cada centímetro de la espalda. Ni siquiera el aire fresco y húmedo podía disipar todo eso.

Cerró los ojos. Las náuseas no habían desaparecido. Ni la rabia.

* * *

Lo intentaría una última vez. Solo una vez más.

 _Teléfono apagado_.

“¿Dem?”

Demelza dio un respingo al oír la voz de Caroline. Se giró y la vio en la puerta. La luz seguía apagada, así que solo podía ver su silueta.

“¿Está todo bien?” Dijo, con suavidad.

“Sí.” Mintió. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y luego caminó hacia el armario. “Estoy un poco cansada.”

Otra vez silencio. Con Caroline eso nunca era buena señal.

“Sí, yo también…” Dijo e hizo otra larga pausa. Demelza estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero podía notar perfectamente su mirada sobre ella. “¿Mañana hablamos?” Añadió.

Parecía una forma indirecta de preguntar.

Demelza se acercó a la mesilla de noche y encendió la lámpara. Miró a su amiga y sonrió.

“Sí.” Se manejaba mejor con monosílabos.

“Pero si lo prefieres, podemos hablar ahora.” Dijo Caroline con una voz más suave aún; como si estuviera hablando con una niña.

Demelza miró hacia el móvil y luego hacia la ventana. Frunció el ceño.

“Oh, no, no.” Dijo, después de sacudir la cabeza. “No te preocupes.”

Caroline asintió.

Demelza la miró. Caroline la observaba con una mirada curiosa, pero preocupada. Ella podía ser un poco frívola, o parecer superficial a veces, pero también sabía comportarse como la amiga que Demelza necesitaba en ese momento. Alguien que no hace muchas preguntas, pero está ahí.

Y por eso, Demelza se sentía muy agradecida.

* * *

No entendía muy bien qué estaba haciendo en ese restaurante, pero le había prometido a Caroline que iría, y así lo hizo.

Probablemente el estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad la llevaba a hacer eso. No tanto por lo que no estaba contando ahora, sino por lo que no había contado antes.

O la imperiosa necesidad de salir de casa, para no pensar.

Era una idiota. Se preocupaba demasiado.

Seguro que existía una explicación lógica para lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ross no era así… Ross no desaparecía.

Una patada por debajo de la mesa la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

“Dem.” Susurró Caroline acercándose un poco más a ella. “¿Quieres que nos vayamos?”

Demelza la miró y negó con la cabeza.

“No, tranquila. Estoy bien.” Sonrió con mucho esfuerzo y removió parte de su ensalada con el tenedor, como llevaba haciendo todo ese rato. “Estoy…un poco nerviosa, nada más.”

Caroline frunció el ceño.

“Ayer no quise preguntarte porque no parecías tener muchas ganas de hablar… pero tenemos que hacerlo, cariño. Estoy preocupada. No sé qué te está pasando, pero me lo puedo imaginar.”

Demelza levantó la vista.

“¿Te lo imaginas?”

Tuvieron un momento de entendimiento entre las dos.

“Ross.” Dijo Caroline, finalmente, en voz más alta de lo que habrían esperado, justo en el momento en el que el resto de la mesa se había quedado en silencio.

“¿Ross? ¿Estáis hablando de tu amigo Ross Poldark?” Dijo Charlotte, una de sus amigas.

Demelza y Caroline se miraron un segundo y luego la miraron a ella de nuevo. Caroline asintió.

“Perdonad que me meta en vuestra conversación.” Dijo con aspecto de no sentirlo en absoluto. “Pero… ¡qué coincidencia! Justo le he contado antes a ella…” Señaló a otra de sus amigas.” …que ayer lo vi por la calle, cerca de las oficinas de Poldark. Casi no lo reconocí… ¡Está guapísimo con barba!” Las miró a todas con una sonrisa tontorrona. Claro, Ross Poldark, _su_ Ross, tenía cierta fama entre ellas. “Elizabeth Chynoweth iba con él, espectacular, como siempre. Supuse que salían de trabajar…”

La mirada que le echó Caroline obligó a su amiga Charlotte a explicar lo último que había dicho.

“Claro… Elizabeth trabaja en Poldark Energies desde hace meses, ¿no lo sabías?” Añadió Charlotte, aunque habría sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho. Ajena a lo que estaba a punto de provocar, bebió un sorbo de vino y sonrió con suficiencia.

Un pitido creciente en el oído de Demelza le impidió oír el resto de la conversación, si es que la hubo.

Otra vez esa situación: su cuerpo paralizado, el zumbido en el oído, el corazón latiendo salvajemente en el pecho y un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda de arriba abajo.

Todo lo que había vivido las dos semanas anteriores dejó de tener un sentido y un lugar en su cabeza, porque de repente todo quedó reducido a ese instante.

* * *

Se marcharon del restaurante tan pronto como Caroline se inventó una excusa más o menos creíble.

Demelza salió primero y empezó a caminar a paso rápido, con Caroline pisándole los talones, no sin dificultad.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. En los últimos días había llorado mucho, pero esa vez era diferente.

 _Estaba con Elizabeth Chynoweth…_ _Elizabeth trabaja en Poldark Energies desde hace meses, ¿no lo sabías?_

Ella era la protagonista de sus peores pensamientos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en boca de una de las amigas chismosas de Caroline.

No era posible que Ross le hubiera hecho eso. Le había mentido…le había ocultado…

Tenía que existir una explicación. O no. Quizá no la hubiera.

“Demelza…” Dijo Caroline, casi sin aliento. “¡Demelza!” La agarró suavemente del brazo con la intención de conseguir que se detuviera.

Pero no lo logró. Demelza siguió caminando, deseando que cada paso aliviara la sensación que estaba apoderándose de su pecho.

“Ahora no, Caroline.” Dijo, casi sin aliento.

“¡Demelza! Dime qué esta ocurriendo, por favor.” Oía a Caroline a su lado, pero no la miraba. “¿Qué ha pasado con Ross?”

El restaurante en el que habían comido no estaba demasiado lejos de su casa, y el ritmo al que caminaban minimizó aún más la distancia. No quería contarle todo a Caroline en ese momento porque no se veía capaz de hacerlo, pero si hubiera querido contárselo, no habría podido, pues a medida que se acercaban al portal, se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba esperando fuera, en la calle. Reconocía ese abrigo negro.

Era Ross.

* * *

Era Demelza.

Y a su lado estaba Caroline. Se lo había imaginado.

Supo que las cosas iban mal cuando vio sus ojos. No se iluminaron, como solían hacerlo cuando se veían después de estar un tiempo separados.

Eso lo puso más nervioso, si es que le cabía alguna emoción más en el cuerpo.

Llevaba muchas horas sin dormir. Había pasado otra noche en blanco. Y aún quedaba lo más difícil.

Cuando Demelza estuvo frente a él, se miraron en silencio. No conocía esa expresión en su cara.

Cuando ocurrió todo aquello con Elizabeth, Demelza había estado distante, pero su actitud era de evitación y huida. Ahora no estaba evitándolo. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, y en los suyos había algo que nunca había visto.

“Demelza. ¿Cómo estás?” La sonrisa que quiso forzar se perdió antes de hacerse real. Demelza no contestó. “Hola, Caroline. Me alegro de verte.” Dijo, demorándose en apartar los ojos de Demelza para dirigirlos hacia Caroline.

“Hola, Ross.” Caroline se puso rígida al lado de Demelza y la agarró del brazo.

Su lenguaje corporal decía que la quería proteger.

¿Protegerla de él?

“¿Podemos hablar?” Dijo él, volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre Demelza, ansioso por encontrar lo que siempre veía en ellos. “¿Por favor?”

Demelza seguía callada. Arrugó la frente y frunció los labios.

“Por favor.” Dijo con voz casi suplicante. Quería que Caroline dejara de mirarlo como si fuera la peor persona del mundo y se marchase a casa.

Volvieron a mirarse durante unos segundos. El silencio era insoportable, pero no se le ocurría qué más podía decir.

De pronto, Demelza cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, su expresión había cambiado. Se giró hacia Caroline y habló con voz neutra.

“Caroline, ve subiendo a casa. Yo no tardaré.”

El intercambio silencioso que tuvieron fue tan evidente, que Ross tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Caroline asintió y soltó su brazo a regañadientes. Luego miró a Ross con una mezcla de lástima y advertencia.

El sonido de la puerta del portal al cerrarse les indicó que por fin estaban solos.

Ross seguía sin saber qué decir.

“Lo siento.” Parecía el único comienzo posible.

Demelza miró al suelo y agarró la correa del bolso con ambas manos. Inspiró profundamente.

“Ya.”

Silencio.

_¿Ya?_

Silencio.

Ross frunció el ceño. Sentía la garganta agarrotada.

“¿Solo vas a decir eso?”

Demelza seguía sin mirarlo.

“¿Qué más puedo decir, Ross?” Levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y también la nariz y los labios. Había llorado mucho. “Desapareces durante un día. No respondes a mis llamadas, apagas el teléfono… No estás. Y yo…”

“Lo sé, Demel…”

“Yo no sabía qué pensar. Esta mañana, cuando me he despertado y he visto que seguías sin dar señales de vida… he pensado lo peor, Ross.”

Ross se quedó callado.

Demelza volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Por cómo respiraba, sabía que estaba intentando no llorar.

Sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla.

“Demelza.” Dijo Ross. _Mírame_. “Siento muchísimo haber estado ausente. Necesitaba alejarme un poco…. Te aseguro que todo esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.”

Demelza levantó la cabeza. Por cómo lo miró en ese momento, parecía que él le hubiera dado una bofetada al decir eso.

“Claro.” Su tono de voz, gélido, se clavó en su pecho como un puñal.

Se quedaron quietos, en medio de la calle, mirándose en silencio. Ross no entendía cómo podía estar tan enfadada, si aún no le había contado _eso_.

“¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?”

Si era por desaparecer…podía entenderla en parte; él mismo había pasado por algo parecido unos días antes, cuando Demelza había decidido desaparecer unas horas, después de hablar con Hugh. Él no se había enfadado… Sí se había preocupado mucho, pero no se enfadó.

¿Era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos.

“¿Enfadada?”

Ross asintió. Tenía los puños apretados, y no se había dado cuenta.

“Sí.”

Demelza lo miró fijamente y dejó escapar una pequeña risa amarga.

“Porque soy una tonta, Ross.” Hizo una pausa tan larga que Ross estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero solo tuvo tiempo de hacer un gesto de impaciencia. “Pensé que todo esto era por mi culpa… Por lo de Hugh.” La voz le tembló. “Y aún así no le encontraba mucho sentido. ¿Tú? ¿Celoso de Hugh?” Ross arrugó la frente. No le gustó escuchar eso. “Pero hace un rato lo he entendido todo. Y en el fondo siempre lo he sabido.”

“¿Qué es lo que has entendido?” El corazón de Ross latía fuerte dentro del pecho.

“Es Elizabeth, ¿verdad?” Ross tragó saliva. ¿Lo sabía? “Estás con ella.”

_¿Eh?_

No era una pregunta.

“¿Por qué piensas eso?” Su voz también tembló.

“Porque sé que ella sigue presente en tu vida.” Elevó el tono de voz, algo poco habitual en ella. “Porque trabaja contigo y nunca te has atrevido a decírmelo. Porque nunca hablas de ella… Ross…”

Ross abrió mucho los ojos. Se quedó con la boca abierta, pero no dijo nada. Solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Le daba rabia haber escuchado cada una de esas palabras, pero al menos sabía que Demelza aún no estaba enterada de lo más importante.

“Ross… no me mientas.” Demelza también negó con la cabeza. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y miró hacia otro lado.

“¿Quién te ha dicho eso?” Ross agarró sus brazos y Demelza dio un paso hacia atrás, para zafarse de él. Él dio un paso hacia ella. Tenía que tocarla, así que volvió a intentarlo. Posó sus manos sobre las mejillas y la aferró con más fuerza. “Demelza, escúchame.” Ella volvió a hacer fuerza para soltarse. “¡Escúchame! ¡Yo no estoy con Elizabeth!” Demelza se quedó quieta, con la cara helada atrapada entre sus manos. Sus ojos verdes, habitualmente llenos de luz, estaban apagados.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y Ross la limpió con el dedo pulgar. Miró sus labios. Quería besarla y sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Relajó la fuerza de sus manos, pero no la soltó.

“Demelza… yo no estoy con Elizabeth.” Dijo, con voz más suave. “Hace tiempo que eso se acabó…” Su voz se convirtió en un susurro. Se acercó más a ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de Demelza. “Te lo prometo.” Dijo en voz baja. “Te lo prometo…”

Lo repitió como un mantra, como una manera de convencerse él mismo de que todo había terminado. Aunque no fuera así. Aunque lo peor de toda esa situación absurda aún estuviera por llegar.

“¿Por qué no me lo contaste?” Ella también habló en voz baja. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

“Porque yo no soy como tú…” Dejó escapar una risa desesperada. “Yo…me equivoco a menudo.”

Demelza suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ross la soltó y se separaron unos centímetros.

“Eso es una excusa, Ross.”

“Sí, Demelza, quizá suene a excusa, pero es cierto: no sabía qué hacer.” Otra vez el tono suplicante. “No te lo conté porque no quería hacerte infeliz.” Hizo una pausa y cogió aire. “Tú no soportas hablar de Elizabeth…”

Había hecho las cosas pensando en lo que estaba viviendo y no en lo que estaba por venir.

“Eso tampoco me vale.” Demelza apartó la vista. “Yo te hablé de la llamada de Hugh; algo que, por otra parte, es insignificante comparado con el hecho de que trabajas con tu novia.”

“Ex.” Dijo Ross, con el ceño fruncido.

Demelza abrió fugazmente los ojos con un gesto de irritación.

“Habría preferido que me lo contaras desde el principio.” Se quedó callada unos instantes. “Y tenías que haber respondido al teléfono…” Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

Ross acercó los dedos a su mejilla y retuvo la lágrima que caía por su piel blanca.

“Sí, tenía que habértelo contado…y tenía que haber respondido al teléfono.” Dijo, finalmente. Volvía a hablar en voz baja. Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó. Demelza no se resistió, aunque ella no lo abrazó a él. “Lo siento.”

Y sentiría más tener que decirle que iba a tener un hijo con Elizabeth.

* * *

Había empezado a llover en algún momento de los cinco minutos que llevaban abrazados en la calle.

“¿Me crees?” Preguntó, Ross, dejando escapar el aire entre su pelo.

Demelza no contestó, pero Ross pudo notar cómo se encogía de hombros.

Se apartó de ella para ver su cara y frunció el ceño cuando vio una auténtica duda en sus ojos.

“Demelza.” Le dio un pequeño apretón con los brazos.

“Háblame de ti y de Elizabeth.”

Ross la miró y vio cómo las gotas de lluvia se iban posando sobre su pelo cobrizo. Cada vez caían más rápido.

“Sí, te lo contaré todo, pero en otro sitio. Está empezando a llover mucho.”

Demelza lo miró, como si estuviera sopesando algo.

“Vamos a casa.” Dijo, finalmente. Se desembarazó de los brazos de Ross con más fuerza de la que Ross esperaba.

Ross se quedó en su sitio, asintiendo y mirando al vacío, mientras Demelza buscaba las llaves de casa en el bolso.

“Caroline me ha mirado como si hubiera intentado secuestrarte… ¿Qué le has contado?”

Demelza se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Esa expresión de su cara tampoco la conocía; la mandíbula tensa, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas… Estaba enfadada, o su intento fallido de broma no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

“No he hablado con ella.” Dijo en un tono grave. “No quería hacerlo hasta no saber qué estaba pasando. Pero hoy hemos comido con sus amigas, y una de ellas ha tenido a bien decirnos que te vio ayer, por la calle, paseando con Elizabeth.” Hizo una mueca y miró las llaves que tenía en la mano. “Y luego nos dijo que era normal haberte visto con ella cerca de tu oficina, ya que llevabais meses trabajando juntos.”

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Ross sintió una punzada en el estómago. Todavía tenían mucho de lo que hablar… y no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Caroline debía de haberse metido en su habitación, porque no apareció cuando ellos entraron en casa.

Estaba claro que quería darles intimidad.

Iba a tener que explicarle tantas cosas cuando Ross se marchara…

Sin mirar a Ross, se dirigió a la habitación, esperando que él la siguiera. Esa situación era muy distinta a la de otros días, en los que recorrían ese espacio entre risas y besos, con un objetivo bien distinto.

Cuando estuvieron los dos en la habitación, Demelza cerró la puerta y durante unos instantes, los dos se quedaron de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos, porque eso rompería sus defensas. Estaba enfadada con él…

Sí, lo estaba. Y estaba cansada, triste, y perdida.

Ella suspiró, y él la imitó. Luego, intentando evitar el contacto con él, fue hasta la cama y se sentó a los pies, en el borde.

“Tú dirás.” Dijo, después de unos segundos. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio frente a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, y los hombros caídos.

Ross se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, como si estuviera decidiendo por dónde empezar.

No lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente. Después de eso, empezó a hablar.

“Antes de irme a Nueva York Elizabeth y yo no pasábamos por un buen momento.” Aún tenía las manos en los bolsillos. “Hablamos de darnos un tiempo. Yo… yo se lo pedí. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza, y la distancia me daba la posibilidad de separarme de ella y de…”

_¿De mí?_

Se miraron un segundo, y los dos apartaron rápido la vista. Ross sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando.

“Durante mi estancia allí no hablamos nada. Elizabeth no me llamó, ni yo a ella.” Sin embargo, sí había querido hablar con ella. “Yo estaba bien. Me di cuenta de que… no la echaba de menos.”

Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, y volvieron a mirarse, esta vez durante más tiempo.

“Tú y yo dejamos de hablar después de lo que te ocurrió con ella, aunque eso yo no lo supe hasta un tiempo después.” No había sonado a reproche, y esperaba que no lo fuera. “Cuando volví, mi mundo se puso patas arriba.” Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y comenzó a andar con pequeños pasos delante de ella. “Verity me fue a buscar al aeropuerto y cenamos juntos. Y me enteré, por ella y únicamente por ella, de que Elizabeth había estado negociando un contrato en nuestra empresa para empezar a dirigir el departamento de Recursos Humanos, mientras yo estaba fuera.” Se quedó quieto y negó con la cabeza. “O quizá ya lo hizo antes de que yo me fuera, ¿quién sabe?” Su tono era amargo. “El caso es que me enfadé. Me enfadé mucho.”

Demelza no pudo evitar intervenir.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque lo hizo a mis espaldas; como si esto fuera un negocio, y no una relación.” Afirmó con rotundidad. “Aunque debería enfadarme más con mi tío que con ella, pues él fue el que se lo propuso, casi con toda seguridad.” Se dio la vuelta y lo siguiente que murmuró lo hizo más para sí mismo que para ella. “Probablemente lo empezaron a hablar en Navidad…”

Volvió a darse la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron.

“Fui a verla y le dije que se había terminado.” Ross la miró con ojos fijos, vehementes. “No se lo tomó bien, por supuesto… No está acostumbrada a que la contraríen…Y menos yo.” Se encogió de hombros.

Demelza lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima. Asintió y Ross tomó ese gesto como una invitación a continuar.

“Cuando tú y yo nos encontramos de nuevo y…hablamos, no entendía qué es lo que había ocurrido.” Él le dirigió una mirada rápida. Esperaba que eso tampoco fuera un reproche. “Y entonces, descubrí lo que te pasó, lo que ella dijo de ti.”

“¿Quién te lo dijo?” Era imposible que hubiera sido Elizabeth. La muy…

“Verity.” Demelza abrió mucho los ojos. Pero si Verity no estaba allí…y ella no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Caroline.

“Ella no lo sabía directamente.” Dijo Ross, creyendo leerle el pensamiento. “Lo descubrimos entre los dos, de una manera absurda.”

Demelza bajó la vista y asintió. Quizá se había comportado como una idiota con todo aquello.

“Como comprenderás, me enfadé aún más. Que me haga daño a mí…” Hizo una pausa. “Pero que haga daño a quien… a ti… Eso no lo podía tolerar.”

Se miraron. El corazón de Demelza volvía a latir con fuerza, pero esta vez no era enfado.

“Me enfrenté a ella.” Dijo con toda simpleza, como si eso hubiera sido lo más fácil del mundo. “Y no volví a verla más.”

“Hasta ayer.” Preguntó Demelza, con un hilo de voz.

“Hasta ayer.” Repitió Ross. “Todo este tiempo que tú y yo hemos estado juntos, no he hablado con ella, ni siquiera la he visto. No puedo negar que yo la he evitado, y pensé que ella también lo estaba haciendo. La saqué de mi cabeza a propósito, y todo se llenó de ti... Y no quería perder eso, Demelza.” El corazón de Demelza bailaba. “Pero hace un par de días hizo llegar un recado a mi secretaria: quería verme.” Su voz había ido perdiendo vitalidad. “Y por esa razón, ayer estuve con ella.”

La pregunta lógica era saber qué es lo que quería Elizabeth de él, pero no le dio tiempo a formularla en alto.

Ross se arrodilló delante de ella y agarró una de sus manos entre las suyas. La besó.

“Demelza.” Dijo, con tono más enérgico. “Lo que te voy a contar ahora es el motivo por el cual he estado ausente, pero no tiene que ver contigo… con lo que tú y yo tenemos.” _¿Qué tenemos?_ Podía preguntarle _. “_ Antes de contártelo necesito que entiendas que lo que tuve con ella dejó de tener sentido hace mucho tiempo.”

Demelza cerró los ojos. Ross apretó un poco más su mano.

“El motivo de nuestra ruptura no fuiste solo tú.” Esa frase quedó flotando en el silencio de la habitación. Demelza no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

“¿No?”

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“Yo estaba perdido, aburrido, y cansado de ella… y de mí.” Arrugó la frente, pero no con preocupación o con enfado, como otras veces. Volvió a ver delante de ella a ese Ross adolescente que encontraba de vez en cuando. “Pero yo no lo veía.”

Demelza inclinó la cabeza. _¿Y…?_

“No lo supe hasta que apareciste tú. Tú me has dado... vida.”

Silencio.

“Y sí, tengo que pedirte perdón por cómo me he comportado estos dos últimos días…” Ross bajó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus manos entrelazadas. “Me puse nervioso con lo de Hugh, porque… porque yo también tengo dudas... Tengo derecho a tenerlas, ¿no?”

_¿Dudas?_

Ross asintió, como si, de nuevo, le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

“En cuanto a lo de ayer… Lo siento mucho.” Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, la miró de una forma distinta.

Los dos corazones que latían en aquella habitación lo hacían con fuerza, como un redoble de tambor antes de una gran noticia.

Todo aquello que había oído era bonito, y no tan inesperado como podía parecer. Él había dicho unos minutos antes que existía un motivo por el que había desaparecido, y no tenía que ver con lo que ellos dos tenían.

Entonces, tenía que ver con Elizabeth… y con él.

“Ross.” Demelza aclaró la garganta. “Cuéntamelo de una vez.”

El Ross adolescente desapareció de repente, y en su lugar apareció uno mucho mayor; un Ross con ojeras, pálido…y asustado.

A ese Ross no lo había visto nunca.

“Demelza.” Su voz se quebró. “Elizabeth está embarazada.”

El cuerpo y la mente de Demelza se quedaron paralizados, como si encima de ella hubieran caído miles de jarros de agua fría.

No encontró la forma de hacer la siguiente pregunta, que Ross ya se encargó de contestar, aunque no hiciera falta hacerlo.

“Y yo soy el padre.”

* * *

Demelza se levantó de sopetón, dejando a Ross con las manos vacías y arrodillado en el suelo.

Ya había soltado la bomba… ahora tocaba evaluar el daño.

Demelza caminó hacia la ventana, y se quedó de pie allí, inmóvil. Ross se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella.

“Demelza…” No se atrevía a tocarla. “Di algo.”

No contestó. Seguía firme, delante de la ventana, mirando probablemente a la nada.

Ross alargó su mano y rozó su espalda. Demelza reaccionó y se apartó de él.

“Demelza.” Fue tras ella. “¡Háblame!”

“¡Ross!” Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. “¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!”

Su tono de voz fue como un latigazo. Ross se paró en seco.

“Di lo que sea, lo que piensas…por favor.”

Demelza posó sus manos sobre el pecho, y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Ross se quedó donde estaba, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Parecía mentira que tres días antes estuvieran desnudos en esa habitación con _Rocket Man_ de fondo.

“Ross…” Dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad. “Yo no sé qué puedo decir, ni hacer. Esto no me lo esperaba… Esto es…” Negaba con la cabeza con insistencia. Ross la observaba, con el corazón en un puño. Ella caminaba de un lado para otro, con pasos cortos y confusos,

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agarró su pelo para tirar de él con fuerza. Ross reaccionó y fue hacia ella para evitar que se hiciera daño.

“Demelza.” Agarró sus manos con fuerza y ella se resistió. “¡Demelza!” Se quedó quieta, con las manos agarradas por las de Ross, a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Se miraron y Ross vio lo que más temía ver: los ojos de ella eran más tristes que nunca.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando mucho.

La envolvió fuertemente con los brazos, buscando un abrazo protector que eliminara el miedo y el dolor.

Demelza lo abrazó por la cintura, y él se relajó un poco. Llevó la mano a su pelo y lo acarició. Apretó más fuerte a Demelza contra él. Su boca respiraba rápidamente contra su cuello.

El pecho de Demelza subía y bajaba, con sollozos entrecortados.

Ross cerró los ojos y pensó en lo frecuente que estaba siendo esa situación en los últimos días… Y ese pensamiento lo molestó mucho.

Pasó su mano por la espalda de ella, acariciándola e intentando reconfortarla, si es que eso era posible.

“Shh…” _Mi amor…_ “Todo irá bien.” _Todo irá bien. Todo irá bien. Todo irá bien…_

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera cierto. Pero sabía bien que no.

Sabía que algo se había roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que me está costando escribir todo esto...
> 
> Pensaba seguir con su conversación después de la bomba, pero ni ellos ni yo tenemos aún palabras para lo que siente Demelza.
> 
> Las tendremos, y espero que sea más pronto que tarde.
> 
> Lo siento :/


	52. No

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que la respiración de Demelza se calmara. Ross la seguía abrazando con fuerza; y así estuvieron un buen rato, sin hablar, solo meciéndose juntos de un lado a otro, mientras Demelza dejaba de llorar. Sabía que tendría que separarse de ella, pero no quería hacerlo.

“Ross…” Sintió su aliento en la piel del cuello. Ross la besó en la frente y poco a poco relajó su abrazo.

Lo primero que hicieron al separarse, casi de forma instintiva, fue buscar los ojos del otro.

Demelza apartó la mirada rápidamente. Ross no.

Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y la obligó a mirarlo otra vez. Demelza pestañeó un par de veces y él se acercó de nuevo a ella.

“Dime lo que estás pensando.” Susurró Ross. “Por favor.” Se esforzó por sonar más calmado de lo que estaba. Abrió los ojos.

Ella sonreía con tristeza y cierta timidez.

“No sé qué decir, Ross.” Dejó de sonreír. “Llevo un día entero preguntándome qué podía haber ocurrido; si estabas enfadado …o si te había pasado algo.” Guardó silencio otra vez y tragó saliva.

“Ayer necesitaba estar solo.”

Demelza respiró hondo.

“Lo entiendo.” Dijo, en voz baja.

No dijeron nada más en unos minutos.

“Lo siento mucho.” Dijo él, rompiendo el silencio. _Por todo._

Demelza asintió, se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Ross la siguió y se quedó detrás de ella, mirando su espalda. Aún tenía el pelo revuelto, por lo que había pasado un rato antes.

Iba a volver a decirle que lo sentía, pero ella habló primero.

“¿De cuánto está?” Dijo, con un tono de voz que pretendía ser más firme de lo que era en realidad. Se agarró los costados con ambos brazos, como si le dolieran.

Ross tragó saliva y pensó en la conversación con Elizabeth. No había prestado demasiada atención a sus palabras después de oír la _gran_ noticia, porque estaba en shock, pero recordaba que habló de unos tres meses. Con toda probabilidad, en la noche de Año nuevo. Aunque no sabía cómo había podido ocurrir eso. Juraría que siempre habían…

 _Aquella noche fuimos descuidados, Ross._ Había dicho Elizabeth.

Él no recordaba gran cosa…Sexo después de una noche decepcionante, regada con demasiado alcohol, y una muy merecida resaca a la mañana siguiente.

Sí…decepcionante era la palabra. Y con un precio a pagar demasiado alto.

“Algo menos de tres meses, creo.”

La espalda de Demelza se envaró, pero no hizo ningún movimiento más. Siguió mirando por la ventana.

“¿Crees?”

Todo eso era demasiado raro.

“Al parecer, Elizabeth y yo nos descuidamos en una ocasión.” Se sintió incómodo mientras decía eso en alto. Observó de reojo la reacción de Demelza.

“Oh.” Dijo Demelza, aún hablando en voz baja. Asintió y miró hacia el suelo. Se abrazó más fuerte los costados.

Ross la agarró por la cintura y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, hacia arriba y llegó hasta sus mejillas.

“Demelza.” Dijo con voz seria. “Lo que te he dicho antes es verdad… Elizabeth y yo no estamos juntos.” Intentó suavizar su tono de voz para no asustarla. “Esto ocurrió antes de romper con ella.”

Demelza arrugó la frente y colocó sus manos sobre las de Ross, acarició su piel con los dedos pulgares, y eso lo reconfortó en un principio, pero luego las apartó, arrastrando las de Ross con las suyas.

“¿Qué tal está?”

Ross frunció el ceño. Si no la conociera, pensaría que esa era una pregunta con trampa. Pero la conocía… Lo preguntaba de verdad.

“Ella está bien.”

Entre los dos flotó ese _bien_. Elizabeth estaba feliz, por supuesto. Se lo había demostrado con creces echándose a sus brazos. Un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral cuando recordaba sus palabras.

Los hombros de Demelza se movieron. Ross se acercó a ella.

“¿Y tú?” Le tembló la voz.

Volvían a estar muy cerca, y su perfume, que en las últimas semanas asociaba a hacer el amor con ella, inundó sus sentidos, dejándole la incómoda sensación de que estaba a punto de perder un bien preciado.

Los dos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo. Las gotas de lluvia, cada vez más gruesas y pesadas, golpeaban el cristal de la ventana. El día era lúgubre y gris, como su estado de ánimo.

“No lo sé.”

No hizo falta que Demelza preguntara nada más para que Ross volviera a hablar. Había pensado mucho en eso.

“Me quedé paralizado.” Cerró los ojos. “No supe reaccionar.” Elizabeth estaba feliz, pero él… “No sé qué es lo que se debe sentir ante una noticia así.”

Guardó silencio, como si Demelza pudiera darle la respuesta. Pero no lo hizo.

“¿Y qué sientes ahora?”

Ross se quedó en silencio.

Demelza lo miraba.

Él estaba asustado. ¿Y ella? Habría dado todo lo que tenía por saber qué era lo que estaba pensando.

“Me gustaría que no me miraras así.” Dijo él, susurrando.

“Ross…” Demelza arrugó la frente y se movió para pasar al lado de Ross.

Ross se dio la vuelta, y la siguió con los ojos.

Había estado enfadada con él; eso lo sabía. ¿Pero ahora?

Cerró los ojos un momento y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Demelza se sentó a los pies de la cama, de nuevo. Se miraron el uno al otro, separados por una distancia mayor que la había en realidad.

“Sé que lo que voy a decir es difícil de creer en este momento.” Habló con voz seria. Quería que Demelza comprendiera bien el significado de cada una de las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación. “Para mí no cambia nada. Lo que tenemos… Para mí sigue siendo lo mismo.”

Necesitaba que ella lo creyera.

El silencio que vino después de sus palabras fue denso y lleno de preguntas que nadie se atrevía a formular. Ross la miraba fijamente, y ella se debatía entre mantener el contacto visual o apartar la vista.

Finalmente, y tras dejar caer los hombros en lo que a Ross le pareció un gesto de derrota, Demelza habló.

Sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que lo dijera.

“Para mí no, Ross.” Miró hacia el suelo. “Y para ti tampoco.”

Ross cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

“No hables por mí.” Dijo, en un tono apagado.

La oyó levantarse despacio, y atravesar la distancia que los separaba.

Ross abrió los ojos y buscó los suyos. Los ojos de Demelza estaban húmedos. Sus manos se buscaron y se enlazaron.

“Ahora piensas eso, pero sabes perfectamente que ya ha cambiado algo.” Hablaba con voz suave. “Ross… vas a tener un hijo con Elizabeth… Vas a ser papá.”

Ross frunció el ceño.

“No hace falta que lo repitas más.” Dijo, secamente.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Una lágrima silenciosa caía por la mejilla de Demelza.

“Ahora es lo más importante.” Hizo una pausa y su voz tembló. “Deberías estar con ella.”

 _Podemos volver a empezar, cariño._ Eso le había dicho Elizabeth. Eso, y tantas otras cosas que la mente de Ross había dejado escapar.

Apretó aún más la mandíbula.

“Demelza…” Dijo, bruscamente. “No sigas por ese camino.” Respiró hondo y soltó las manos de Demelza. Se sentía cada vez más irritado.

Sintió el impulso de marcharse. Se dio la vuelta de repente, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Demelza lo miró, un poco sorprendida. Necesitaba tomar el aire y aclarar ciertas ideas. O al menos conseguir que todo lo que tenía en la cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

“Sé que no he hecho muchas cosas bien.” Dijo, parándose en seco y pensándoselo mejor. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el recuerdo de Año Nuevo de la cabeza. Todo eso no habría ocurrido si hubiera sido sincero. Consigo mismo, con Demelza, con Elizabeth…

Respiró hondo. Se sentía sobrepasado.

Volvió a ver imágenes de la noche de Año Nuevo. Ella y su vestido rojo; el beso con Hugh a medianoche…y los celos; el llanto de Elizabeth mientras suplicaba que la llevara a casa…

_Podemos volver a empezar, cariño._

Se dio la vuelta y la vio delante de él, mirándolo con aquellos ojos tan bonitos.

Y de repente, una imagen de Elizabeth embarazada se coló en su cabeza.

La rabia dejó paso a otro sentimiento, mucho más oscuro. No recordaba haberse sentido así en mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a ella y agarró una de sus manos.

“Demelza.” Dijo, con voz más suave. “Sé que esto lo complica todo, pero te pido por favor… te lo ruego... ten paciencia conmigo.”

“Ross... no puedo.” Dijo Demelza entre sollozos.

“¿Por qué?” Dijo él, también con voz temblorosa.

Ella inspiró profundamente y le dio un apretón con la mano.

“Sé que estás asustado…” Se llevó la otra mano a la cara y secó las lágrimas que caían. “¿Quién no lo estaría?” Dijo, como si pensara en alto.

Ross asintió lentamente.

Demelza tragó saliva y volvió a hablar.

“Pero poco a poco te darás cuenta de lo importante que es… Más que tú mismo, y más que… esto.” Hablaba en un tono dulce, pero carente de vida. “He sido afortunada, Ross…” Un sollozo involuntario la interrumpió. “Al haberte conocido. Me has ayudado mucho… m-me has enseñado tanto…” Soltó su mano. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un susurro. “Eres bueno.”

¿Por qué hablaba en pasado?

“Deja de hablar así.” Dijo él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

“Tú no podrías dejar de hacer lo correcto...” Ross abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos verdes estaban ahora fijos en los suyos. Empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando negar cada palabra que escuchaba. “…y lo correcto es estar a su lado.”

La miraba con la frente tan arrugada que le dolían los músculos de la cara. El corazón le palpitaba en los oídos y en la garganta.

“Demelza.” Levantó la mano, pidiendo un momento para poder hablar. Demelza abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. “No soy bueno. Soy egoísta.” Él también puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Demelza. Hablaba en tono casi desesperado. “Lo he sido muchas veces, y lo fui al acercarme a ti… Pero ahora necesito serlo una vez más.” Hizo hincapié en _necesito_. “De todas las cosas que he tenido, tú eres…” Demelza cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ross secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares y asintió. “Sé que esto sí cambia las cosas… y no te pido que lo entiendas hoy mismo, ni que aceptes de buen grado esta situación.” Los ojos de Demelza seguían cerrados. “Pero dame tiempo.” Se acercó un poco más a ella. Apoyó su frente en la de Demelza. Ella no se apartó. “Dame tiempo y todo volverá a ser como siempre. Por favor, por favor…” Habló rápido, en susurros atropellados.

“Es Elizabeth, Ross.” Ella temblaba. Se apartó de él. “Hace unos meses… dijiste que la querías.” Ross abrió más los ojos. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a aquella maldita conversación en la playa? “Puede que estés confundido, puede que… puede que yo me haya metido en medio. Pero quizá es ella… con quien tienes que estar.”

Ross se alejó de ella, con la boca abierta y los ojos aún como platos. ¿A qué venía eso?

“Demelza… no piensas eso de verdad.” Dijo, cuando pudo recuperar el habla. La locura estaba invadiendo la mente de Demelza. La noticia la estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. Tenía que ser eso… “Yo no _tengo_ que estar con ella. No _quiero_.” Se acercó un poco más a ella y bajó la voz. “Solo estás tú… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Ella no contestó.

El pecho de Ross ardía. La rabia estaba volviendo. Y además ese sentimiento oscuro, que amenazaba con ser más fuerte que la tristeza.

Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Demelza. También temblaba ligeramente.

“¿Qué hay entre nosotros?”

Buscó en sus ojos lo que había visto otras veces. La había visto llorar porque se sentía feliz. La había escuchado decir…

 _Porque solo podrías ser tú._ ¿Dónde quedaba eso?

“¿Demelza?” Se separó un poco de ella. Ella arrugaba la frente; sus ojos y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. La pregunta que iba a hacer a continuación era más importante que nunca. Y unos días antes no se habría planteado hacer esa pregunta, ni habría temido tanto la respuesta. Pero en ese momento… “¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?” La voz le tembló.

Siguió callada. Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Era casi imperceptible.

El pecho de Ross subía y bajaba intentando contener a su corazón desbocado.

“Dilo.” Consiguió decir entre dientes.

Los ojos de Demelza se abrieron, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer otra vez. Ninguno de los dos intentó secarlas.

Ya no era capaz de recordarla como aquella tarde, antes de hacer el amor, cuando había llegado a pensar que ella… lo quería. Pero era imposible. Si eso había llegado a ocurrir…

No le hizo falta oír ni una palabra más de su boca para saber que, con toda probabilidad, la acababa de perder para siempre.

* * *

Ross la soltó.

La había creído.

¿No se trataba de eso? ¿De alejarlo?

¿No era lo lógico?

Se miraron en silencio y Demelza pensó que él podría escuchar su corazón, que latía ferozmente en el pecho.

No estaba segura de si eso lo hacía por él, por conducirlo hacia el camino correcto, por protegerlo, aunque no supiera aún muy bien de qué… o por ella, por una estúpida pataleta infantil de alguien a quien se le acaba de romper el corazón.

La expresión de Ross cambió y se volvió sombría. Su mandíbula se destensó y su mirada se endureció. Sus manos cayeron lentamente a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Demelza se alejó y se envolvió de nuevo con sus propios brazos. Apartó la vista de Ross.

Unos segundos después, él habló con un tono grave, aséptico.

“¿Quieres que me vaya?”

Demelza asintió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Ross también apartaba la vista y miraba hacia el suelo. Su pecho se expandía y se encogía cada vez más despacio.

“Sí.”

Ross no había levantado la vista. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente.

Silencio.

Los dos se miraron. Ross estaba serio, más de lo que lo había visto nunca. Parecía otro. A ella le dolía el pecho con cada latido.

Ross asintió una vez más y se dio la vuelta.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y luego cerrarse con un golpe seco.

Se había ido.

Cerró los ojos y, durante unos segundos, quiso creer que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, que todo era una pesadilla.

_No. No. No…_

El silencio insoportable se rompió con el ruido de su llanto. La oscuridad empezó a calarle los huesos.

Unos brazos la rodearon. No eran los brazos fuertes a los que estaba acostumbrada. No era el abrazo que ella deseaba.

Al menos no estaba sola.

Caroline se quedó a su lado durante un buen rato, consolándola en silencio.

Demelza supo entonces que había llegado el momento de hablar. O se ahogaría.

* * *

Acababa de aparcar el coche. Había hecho en silencio el camino desde el hospital.

Su vuelta de Londres no había sido como ella esperaba. Se alegraba, al menos, de que la recuperación de su tío estuviera siendo tan rápida y positiva, de otro modo, habría sido difícil sobrellevar aquella situación.

Estaba muy preocupada. Nunca la había visto así. Tan callada, tan triste…tan lejos.

Demelza parecía un fantasma.

Había estado tentada de llamar a Verity, pero desconocía hasta que punto ella estaba al tanto de todo…

Le parecía increíble que Demelza hubiera ocultado tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo. Ella habría sido incapaz de no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Era evidente que había algo entre Demelza y Ross. Desde el primer día. Y ya lo habían hablado otras veces. Pero todo lo que habían vivido en secreto iba más allá de lo que sospechaba.

En el fondo, se sentía un poco dolida por el hecho de que su amiga la hubiera mantenido al margen de todo eso. No estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho. ¿Tenía miedo de que la juzgara, o la riñera?

No sabía qué pensar.

Si fueran otras personas… pero eran Demelza y Ross.

¿Y si llamaba a Ross?

No, no podía hacerlo. No podía volver a meterse en medio. Esta vez, las cosas eran distintas.

Ross y Elizabeth habían roto su relación - ¿Cómo podía no haberse enterado? -; Elizabeth embarazada; Demelza y Ross saliendo en secreto…

Sintió cierta ternura cuando Demelza le contó que se habían acostado, pero también se preocupó. Él era un hombre adulto, con una vida hecha, con una familia adinerada, con un futuro prácticamente escrito… y ella era demasiado joven; aún no había tenido la oportunidad de empezar a vivir la vida que se merecía.

Ross se había involucrado demasiado con ella, y se había convertido en algo tóxico. Era precisamente eso lo que había temido siempre.

Él se había ganado su fama en el pasado, y ahora estaba ocurriendo.

Ojalá Demelza le hubiera contado todo. Ojalá no la hubiera azuzado a hablar con él…

“¿Caroline?” Ella dio un salto.

Era una voz conocida.

Se giró en busca de quien la había llamado, y lo vio allí, esperando cerca del portal.

También había pensado en él en los últimos días.

Estaba distinto. Había adelgazado.

* * *

_“Es amiga de Ross… Su nueva obra de caridad.”_

_Aquella voz… Era ella._

_“Una chica a la que salvó de una pelea en un bar. De su padre borracho, al parecer.”_

_Ella y su amiga hablaban en algún rincón de aquella sala llena de gente. Demelza se giró en su dirección, para mirarlas, pero no las podía ver._

_“¿Tú la has visto? ¡No podría competir contigo! Y Ross lleva toda la vida enamorado de ti…”_

_La voz de esa mujer le parecía especialmente chillona. ¿Por qué no la escuchaba el resto de la sala? ¡Si estaban gritando!_

_Tenía que llegar hasta ellas. Tenía que darle a esa mujer horrible lo que se merecía._

_Avanzaba muy despacio. Demasiado despacio._

_No podía evitar empujar a todo el mundo. Algunos se giraban y murmuraban, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían._

_Se encontró con Drake y con Sam. ¿Qué hacían allí?_

_“Demelza, vuelve a casa…”_

_Sacudió la cabeza y ellos desaparecieron._

_“¡No podría competir contigo! Y Ross lleva toda la vida enamorado de ti…”_

_“Demelza, cariño ¿qué haces? Los invitados están esperando.” Miró hacia esa otra voz. Era la de Caroline. Llevaba un vestido precioso. “Recuerda, tienes que servir el vino correctamente. ¡Y siempre con una sonrisa!”_

_Ella también desapareció, en cuanto Demelza pasó a su lado._

_“Y ahora que vamos a tener un bebé… Espero que se parezca a los dos. ¿No sería maravilloso?”_

_“¿Quién atenderá el embarazo?”_

_“El Dr. Enys, espero.”_

_No, Dwight no podía ser. Él no hacía eso._

_“Ross está tan ilusionado…”_

_¿Ross?_

_Ross no estaba allí._

_“¡Ross!” Gritó su nombre en medio de la sala, pero nadie parecía escucharla._

_Estaba cada vez más cerca. Lo sentía._

_Ross le había dicho que no quería estar con ella. Se lo había dicho… ¿verdad?_

_“¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?” Oía su voz, pero no lo veía._

_“No puede estar contigo, Demelza. Déjalo ir.” Una voz dulce le susurró al oído. Era Verity. ¿O era su propia voz?_

_Ross se había ido, dando un portazo._

_Demelza se dio la vuelta. Tenía que hablar con Verity. Tenía que decirle que había mentido._

_Pero Verity no estaba, ni Caroline, ni Drake, ni Sam._

_Ni Ross._

_Miró hacia abajo. Sus pies… estaban descalzos. Cuando levantó la vista, la sala estaba vacía._

_Entonces la pudo ver. Tenía una barriga enorme que frotaba con sus manos, y la miraba fijamente. ¿Sonreía?_

_Demelza quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz._

_“Déjalo ir…” Aquella voz volvió a susurrar_

_No podía respirar._

Se despertó, en medio de la oscuridad, a punto de gritar. Reconoció el techo de su habitación, y sus sábanas.

La sensación de presión en el pecho solo tardó unos segundos en aparecer. Cada vez que volvía era una tortura.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y vio el hueco donde, una semana antes, había estado él.

Era miércoles…y lo echaba tanto de menos.

* * *

Había podido salir antes del trabajo, con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien.

Fue andando hasta casa, y decidió dar un rodeo. Le daba miedo estar sola, pero era distinto si tenía el ruido de la ciudad de fondo.

Era consciente del esfuerzo que hacía para no pensar en él. Se concentraba en cada acción concreta, y eso mantenía su mente un poco más ocupada.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa, encontró la luz del salón encendida. Caroline estaba de pie, apoyada en la puerta de la cocina. Miraba a alguien que estaba sentado en el sofá.

Era Hugh.

* * *

Iba a matar a Caroline cuando estuvieran a solas. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso?

“¿Cómo estás?” Dijo ella, con una mirada tensa.

“Bien.” Dijo Hugh, levantándose del sofá. “Fui a la tienda a buscarte, pero me dijeron que te habías ido a casa.”

“Me lo encontré en el portal.” Dijo Caroline con un tono ligeramente más chillón de lo habitual. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y quién no? “Me dijo que estaba buscándote, y le ofrecí subir.”

Se miraron durante unos segundos, conscientes de que tendrían una conversación incómoda más tarde.

Hugh estaba quieto en medio del salón, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en silencio. Caroline pestañeó un par de veces y luego miró a Hugh, con una perfecta sonrisa en los labios.

“Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Me voy a la habitación.” Dijo, sin atreverse a mirar a Demelza.

Demelza abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los dientes.

“No es necesario, Caroline.”

Caroline la miró y frunció el ceño.

Hugh seguía en silencio, pero su postura había cambiado. Parecía más tenso.

Demelza cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió para mirar directamente a Hugh.

“Me gustaría hablar contigo, Demelza.” Dijo con voz seria.

Demelza se fijó en su aspecto más detenidamente. Estaba cambiado. Más delgado. Más ojeroso y pálido.

Eso la hizo sentirse peor aún.

Suspiró. Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar ese momento.

Caroline se acercó a ella y habló en voz baja, solo para que lo oyera ella. “No fui capaz de dejarlo abajo esperando, lo siento… Habla con él, cariño. Creo que a los dos os vendrá bien.” Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

Y luego se marchó a su habitación, con paso ligero, dejándolos solos en el salón.

* * *

“Siento no haber contestado tus llamadas.”

Estaban cada uno sentado en un sofá. Demelza había roto el incómodo silencio que se creó después de Caroline los dejara solos.

Hugh asintió y sonrió con tristeza

“Yo también siento que no las contestaras.” Miró hacia abajo. Había unido las palmas de sus manos. Cuando levantó la mirada, parecía más cansado aún.

Demelza arrugó la frente. ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿O todo eso era por ella?

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

“Lo siento mucho, Hugh.” Le tembló el labio, y la voz.

“No estoy aquí por eso.” Dijo él, en tono serio.

_¿No?_

Como si lo hubiera verbalizado, Hugh negó con la cabeza.

“Supongo que algún día me lo explicarás, y estaré encantado de escucharte.” Tal como lo dijo, parecía verdad. “Pero hoy he venido por otro motivo…”

“¿Qué ocurre?”

¿No quería hablar de la ruptura? ¿De Ross?

Una punzada de ansiedad se clavó en la boca del estómago al pensar que tendría que hablarle de él.

“Últimamente no me he encontrado demasiado bien.” Dijo. “Me siento cansado casi todo el tiempo, y he tenido fiebre varias veces.”

Era cierto. Recordaba que lo último que supo de él es que había tenido fiebre.

Demelza asintió.

“Estás más delgado.” Dijo, con un hilo de voz.

“Sí, he perdido unos kilos.” Hugh levantó la mirada y volvió a sonreír con un deje de tristeza. “Al principio lo achaqué a los viajes, y el cansancio, al estrés. La fiebre… ¿por un virus…? Pero un día supe que todo eso no podía ser normal, así que consulté con un médico allí, en Hong Kong.”

Demelza lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

“¿Y?”

“Después de unas cuantas analíticas, exámenes físicos exhaustivos…” Hizo una mueca. “…y muchas preguntas, me aconsejaron que volviera a Inglaterra cuanto antes. Al parecer encontraron varias cosas que no les gustaron.”

Demelza se agarró las rodillas con las manos.

“Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero creo que es porque soy muy despistado.” Volvió a hacer una mueca, como si eso fuera una broma.

“Hugh… ¿qué te dijeron?” Inclinó el tronco hacia adelante.

Él se llevó una mano al cuello del jersey y lo arrastró con un dedo, hasta dejar parcialmente a la vista la zona de la clavícula.

“Me salió esto hace unos meses, pero yo no le di ninguna importancia…” Demelza se acercó un poco más a él, para mirar lo que estaba señalando.

“Adenopatía, lo han llamado.” Dijo, con voz más grave. Señaló un bulto en el hueco de la clavícula. “Tengo varias.”

Se miraron; ella arrugó la frente, sin comprender. Hugh abrió un poco más los ojos antes de volver a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, le tembló un poco la voz.

“Creen que puedo tener un linfoma.”

El corazón de Demelza se detuvo, y dejó de notar todas las extremidades durante unos segundos.

Hugh estaba enfermo, y ella lo había ignorado. Aquellas llamadas…

Ross volvió a pasarse fugazmente por su cabeza, antes de echarlo rápidamente, para concentrarse en buscar una fuerza inexistente que la impulsó a hacer lo único que sabía que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se levantó, se sentó al lado de Hugh, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento.
> 
> :/


	53. Papá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, y antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto. Solo puedo decir que era necesario, y que espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.
> 
> Nos vemos al final :)

La luz que entraba por la ventana le daba una pista de la hora que era. Pronto sonaría un despertador que no necesitaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin dormir.

Su móvil reposaba, silencioso, sobre la mesilla de noche. Tarde o temprano tendría que mirarlo. La maraña de sentimientos que le oprimía la boca del estómago se hizo más intensa cuando lo desbloqueó y miró la pantalla. _Nada._

Ella no había llamado, ni escrito, así que él tampoco lo haría. No la obligaría a hablar con él si ella no lo deseaba.

_Pero poco a poco te darás cuenta de lo importante que es… Más que tú mismo, y más que… esto._

En el fondo, tenía razón. 

Un hijo, con Elizabeth. Un hijo… Ya nada parecía más importante que eso.

Quizás otro hombre se habría alegrado por la noticia y habría tenido claro que estar con Elizabeth era la opción evidente. Quizás otro hombre habría sido lo suficientemente responsable como para saber que eso debía ser lo más importante.

El pecho le ardió de rabia. Él no era ese tipo de hombre.

Por fin, sonó el despertador.

* * *

“Estoy un poco preocupado, Verity” Dijo Joshua al otro lado del teléfono. “La última vez que hablé con él, estaba raro.”

“¿Raro?”

“Serio…” Hizo una pausa para pensar, pero antes de que Verity pudiera decir algo, habló de nuevo. “Más que de costumbre.” Volvió a guardar silencio. Suspiró. “Creo que ha pasado algo.”

Verity abrió los ojos.

“¿Te ha contado lo de…?” _¿Demelza?_

Joshua resopló.

“Conozco a mi hijo… No ha hecho falta que me contara nada.” Dijo, con voz amable. “Estuvieron aquí no hace mucho. Y todo iba…bien.”

“¿Crees que pasa algo con ella?”

Los dos se mantuvieron callados. 

“No lo sé.” Dijo finalmente Joshua, resignado. “Solo échale un ojo, ¿quieres?” 

“Sí.” Dijo Verity, mientras se acercaba a coger el abrigo. “Lo veré en un rato, en la oficina. Intentaré hablar con él.” 

“Bien.” La voz de Joshua se hizo un poco más risueña. “No le digas que has hablado conmigo.”

Verity puso los ojos en blanco. Padre e hijo eran iguales.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar al trabajo fue buscar a Ross. No se habría preocupado tanto de buscarlo si no hubiera recibido la llamada de Joshua esa misma mañana.

Pero se preocupó, por supuesto. Ross no estaba.

“Veronica…” Dijo, acercándose a la mesa de la secretaria de Ross. “¿Ross no ha venido?”

“Buenos días, señorita Poldark…”

Verity arrugó la nariz. No le gustaban mucho esas formalidades, pero su padre insistía en que había que mantenerlas en la oficina.

“He recibido un correo electrónico suyo… Dice que trabajará desde casa.”

Verity frunció el ceño.

“¿Puedo leer ese correo?” Era extraño que no la hubiera avisado a ella también. 

Veronica la miró un poco sorprendida y pareció dudar antes de asentir y buscar algo en su ordenador.

“Es solo por confirmar…” Comenzó a decir Verity, con una sonrisa de disculpa. 

“Claro.” Dijo Veronica, escuetamente.

_Lun, 16 marzo 07.14 h_

_Buenos días, Veronica._

_Hoy no iré a la oficina. Trabajaré desde casa._ _Si tienes cualquier duda o surge algún asunto urgente, escríbeme aquí._ _No estaré localizable en el móvil._

_Gracias._

_Ross V. Poldark_

_Departamento de Finanzas y Gestión de Proyectos._

_PDK Energies._

_07955078280_

[ _rossvpoldark@pdkenergies.co.uk_ ](mailto:rossvpoldark@pdkenergies.co.uk)

* * *

Había apagado el móvil, y Veronica no había vuelto a contactar, afortunadamente.

Su portátil estaba encendido frente a él, pero era incapaz de concentrarse.

Sabía que no podría esconderse durante mucho tiempo más, si eso era lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba seguro de si se escondía o buscaba ganar tiempo para saber qué hacer.

Sentado allí, mirando al vacío de su salón, tan triste y oscuro sin ella, era más consciente que nunca de aquella verdad sobre él mismo. Ya lo había pensado otras veces, mientras la observaba dormir… pero en esta ocasión, la conclusión no era tan placentera. En algún momento se creyó un hombre mejor, gracias a Demelza. Pero estaba tan lejos de serlo…

Después de haberla buscado y casi obligado a formar parte de su vida, incapaz de resistirse a su hechizo. Después de haberla mantenido cerca, a pesar de su relación con Elizabeth. Después de haberle ocultado sus sentimientos por exceso de prudencia…o de cobardía.

Después de todo eso, había vivido un momento de absoluta felicidad la noche en que la vio aparecer en su puerta, empapada, despeinada, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y las mejillas manchadas de maquillaje corrido. Y se había sentido el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y la hizo suya por primera vez. _Dios…_ En aquel momento se había creído invencible. 

Incluso llegó a pensar que esa felicidad podría durar. 

_Es Elizabeth, Ross… Hace unos meses…dijiste que la querías._

Esas palabras ocupaban su cabeza y le taladraban el cerebro. 

Gruñó y se levantó de la silla. 

¿Cómo podía pensar que seguía queriendo a Elizabeth? ¿Cómo podía no saber que…?

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho cuando pudo hacerlo? ¿Por qué se había quedado callado?

Se apoyó sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Tenía ganas de gritar, de romper algo. Cualquier cosa con tal de anestesiar lo que tenía dentro.

* * *

Había encontrado la puerta de abajo abierta y, cuando subió, llamó directamente al timbre. No se molestó en llamarlo por teléfono; sabía que lo tendría apagado.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban ; luego se detuvieron. Esperó.

“¿Ross?”

Casi podía oírlo respirar detrás de la puerta.

“Ross, ábreme. Soy Verity.”

Lo que vio cinco segundos después, cuando se abrió la puerta, confirmó sus sospechas.

Aún vestía el pijama. Estaba pálido, su barba más larga de lo que la había visto nunca, y muy despeinado, como si se hubiera estado pasando las manos por el pelo con frecuencia. Y el gesto en su rostro… Una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción… e irritación.

“¿Qué quieres?” Dijo casi ladrando.

Verity tardó unos segundos en responder. Se preguntó cómo había pasado de estar bien a estar… _así,_ tan solo en una semana. 

“¿Estás bien?”

Ross no contestó. En cambio, volvió a decir…

“¿Qué quieres, Verity?” Esta vez intentó ser más amable. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. “Imagino que Veronica te ha informado. No me encontraba bien esta mañana.”

“Sí, Veronica me lo ha dicho.”

Ross levantó la cabeza.

“¿Puedo pasar?” 

Parecía que fuera a replicar, pero finalmente respiró hondo y se apartó.

Verity entró y se quedó quieta en el recibidor, mientras Ross cerraba la puerta. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Todo apuntaba a que Demelza no estaba, ni había estado ahí en los días anteriores.

Ross no hizo ningún comentario, y Verity se asomó al salón. El portátil de Ross estaba abierto sobre la mesa que utilizaba como escritorio, y varias carpetas de documentos esparcidas alrededor. También había un vaso vacío, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la botella de whisky prácticamente acabada que había sobre la isleta de la cocina.

* * *

Lo observó sentado en el sofá. La claridad que entraba por la ventana incidía sobre él y marcaba más los rasgos de su cara. Estaba verdaderamente pálido, y ojeroso. Estaba segura de que no había dormido en varios días. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese aspecto. 

_Desde…_

Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado. Estaba empezando a creer algo que le parecía un poco ridículo: la botella de alcohol casi vacía, el aspecto desaliñado, la ausencia en el trabajo… ¿Habría vuelto a las andadas?

Eso parecía imposible.

“Estabas tan bien. Hace una semana… ¿Qué ha pasado?” 

Ross la miró unos segundos y, para su sorpresa, dejó escapar un amago de risa.

“¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?”

Verity abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

“¿Has estado bebiendo?”

Se miraron y, finalmente, Ross asintió.

“Ross…”

Levantó una mano.

“Por Dios, Verity, no es lo que piensas.” Dijo en tono impaciente.

“Explícamelo, entonces.” Miró su reloj. Era mediodía y Ross estaba en pijama; probablemente llevaba un par de días sin pasar por la ducha, y olía a alcohol. 

“Supongo que no ibas a tardar en enterarte de todas formas…” Dijo él, en tono sombrío. 

“¿De qué me tengo que enterar?”

La miró, con una expresión indescifrable. ¿Estaba enfadado, preocupado…? Verity se agarró al borde del sofá. “¿Has hablado con Elizabeth últimamente?”

Verity lo miró sorprenida.

“No, la verdad es que no la he visto desde…” Desde que la oyó hablar con Francis. Y tampoco es que la hubiera visto, en realidad. 

Él esperó a que ella terminara de hablar, pero ella no lo dijo. En su lugar, hizo un gesto para indicarle que continuara. 

“Hace unos días, Elizabeth contactó conmigo. Veronica me hizo llegar el recado.” Dijo con voz apagada. Jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba. “Quería hablar… Ya te dije que no habíamos vuelto a vernos desde que lo dejamos.”

“Sí. ¿Y de qué quería hablar?”

Ross dejó escapar otra risa nada alegre. Verity tenía la impresión de que estaba verdaderamente amargado. Se imaginó qué tipo de conversación habrían tenido.

“Quería pedirme perdón.”

Verity frunció el ceño y luego relajó el gesto. _¿Perdón?_

“A mí y a…Demelza”

“¿A Demelza?”

Ross cerró los ojos unos segundos, incómodo.

Verity lo miró con detenimiento. Pedir perdón no parecía algo malo. Impropio de Elizabeth, quizá. Pero… ¿con qué fin?

“Dijo que lo sentía, por cómo se había comportado conmigo, por haber aceptado el trabajo sin consultármelo…” Miraba hacia el vacío mientras hablaba. “Dijo que se había comportado de esa manera tan…asquerosa…” Hizo una pausa. “… con Demelza, por celos.” Verity lo miró perpleja. No tenía claro que Elizabeth hubiera dicho exactamente esas palabras. 

“Pero eso no parece algo malo, ¿no?” 

Ross hizo una mueca y se inclinó hacia delante, posó los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la frente sobre sus manos unidas.

“Está embarazada.” Dijo sin mirarla. “Eso es lo que _realmente_ quería decirme.”

Verity dejó escapar un grito ahogado. 

“¿Embarazada?” Dijo en un susurro, casi sin aire. “Pero…” Señaló a Ross con un dedo.

Ross levantó la cabeza y se miraron. Sí, la respuesta era _sí._

“Pero ¿cómo…? ¿De cuánto está?”

Ross se levantó y fue hacia la ventana del salón. Se quedó allí de pie, cruzado de brazos, mirando probablemente a la nada. Negaba con la cabeza.

“Es irónico… Parece una maldita broma.” Murmuró.

_¿Qué?_

Verity se levantó y se acercó a Ross. 

“¿Qué quieres decir, Ross? ¿De cuánto está?” Repitió. “¿No os habréis…?”

“¡No!” Se giró hacia Verity, de manera que solo podía ver su perfil. Su ceja estaba imposiblemente arqueada, de abajo hacia arriba, en un gesto de enfado. “No me he acostado con ella, Verity. No desde Año Nuevo.” Dijo entre dientes.

Verity recorrió los pasos que le quedaban hasta la ventana y se colocó a la misma altura que Ross, mirando hacia él. 

“Entonces… ¿qué pasa, Ross? ¡Dime!”

Ross la miró y pudo ver cómo tensaba los músculos de su mandíbula. 

“Tuvo que ser esa noche.” Dijo, para luego soltar todo el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones, como si quisiera purgarlos. Cuando volvió a hablar, le tembló la voz. “Esa maldita noche.” Se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo.

Verity lo miró. Su mente estaba tan turbada que no pudo pensar con claridad. Se olvidó conscientemente del comportamiento extraño de Elizabeth, de la pequeña discusión que había oído entre ella y Francis…

Dejó a un lado todo eso… porque Ross parecía muy desgraciado, y podía imaginar por qué.

“¿Y…Demelza?”

“Se lo conté el sábado.” La voz de Ross tembló de nuevo, esta vez sin control. 

Verity levantó una mano y la posó sobre la espalda de Ross para intentar reconfortarlo.

“Dijo… dijo que no puede…” Susurró. “Se acabó, Verity.” La miró un segundo antes de apartar la vista; suficiente para ver que le brillaban los ojos. 

* * *

Ross no tenía prisa por romper el silencio. No quería hablar; no tenía ganas de escuchar preguntas para las que aún no tenía respuesta.

Ella tampoco habló, porque lo conocía bien. Se alejó de él y la oyó caminar hacia la cocina.

Oyó cómo Verity vaciaba en el fregadero lo poco que quedaba de aquella botella de whisky. Se puso a fregar los escasos platos y vasos que Ross había usado en los días anteriores. Ella también intentaba ganar tiempo para saber qué decir.

“¿Has comido algo hoy?” Dijo una vez hubo terminado de recoger. 

Ross volvió su cabeza hacia ella. Se miraron, y él hizo un gesto de negativa.

“Bien… Entonces podemos empezar por eso.” Dijo ella, remangándose. “Ve a la ducha. Yo voy a preparar algo de comer.” Se dio la vuelta, y abrió el frigorífico. No le pasó inadvertido el tono contenido de su voz. “Y luego irás a Nampara.”

Ross seguía mirándola. En el fondo, estaba agradecido de tenerla ahí.

Al menos había alguien en esa casa que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Verity había insistido en que se tomara un par de días libres, con la condición de que no los empleara encerrándose en casa, sin comer, sin ver la luz del día, y regado con alcohol.

Y tenía razón. El aire fresco de Nampara era mejor que el ambiente viciado de su piso deprimente.

Intentaba no pensar, pero fracasaba continuamente. Mantenerse ocupado era algo vital. Ordenar el almacén, pintar el porche o cortar leña parecían tareas necesarias para él. El esfuerzo, el dolor de los músculos, el agarrotamiento… todo eso le resultaba terapéutico.

¿Cómo estaría ella?

Gruñó, y cortó otro trozo de madera con un hachazo contundente.

La puerta del almacén se abrió con un crujido fuerte. Era difícil pasar desapercibido en un lugar así. Ross se giró para ver quién entraba. Era Joshua.

Sentía que su padre revoloteaba a su alrededor con cautela. Habían hablado poco desde su llegada, pero Ross sospechaba que ya estaría enterado de todo. Sabía que Verity y él hablaban con regularidad, y estaba casi seguro de que ya habrían hablado de él. No lo molestaba, en realidad. Era mejor así. Seguía sin tener ganas de hablar de nada. No quería hablar de Elizabeth. Ni de ella _._

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? 

“Hola, hijo.” Dijo Joshua, apoyado en la puerta. Últimamente caminaba siempre con bastón.

Ross se irguió y lo miró. Le dolían los brazos.

“La comida estará lista pronto. ¿Vienes?”

Ross respiró hondo y miró todos los troncos que había cortado. Tendrían suficientes para alimentar el fuego durante mucho tiempo.

Soltó el hacha y se acercó al montón de troncos. Metió unos cuantos en una cesta que luego dejaría al lado de la chimenea.

La chimenea. La canción…

“No tengo hambre.” Dijo, sin más.

“No te creo.” Su padre no se había movido de la puerta.

Ross siguió arrodillado, ordenando los troncos. Quería estar solo. 

“Complace a tu padre, al menos, y acompáñalo mientras come.” Volvieron a mirarse. 

Joshua sonrió, pero lo hizo con una emoción desconocida para Ross. No era solo cautela. Había algo más.

“No vas a parar hasta que diga que sí, ¿verdad?”

“Es probable.”

Ross asintió. Se puso de pie, agarró la pesada cesta y, sin añadir nada más, se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

* * *

Había sido un día tan gris como los anteriores. La cocina estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por una pequeña luz que iluminaba la encimera. Ninguno de los dos había querido encender la luz principal; estaban mejor así.

Habían comido en la cocina, prácticamente en silencio. Ross se preguntaba cuándo comenzaría el interrogatorio, y supo que el momento había llegado cuando su padre despidió a Prudie. Jud había desaparecido hacía un buen rato.

“Habla conmigo, hijo.” Dijo, sirviendo un poco más de vino para los dos. 

Ross bebió un sorbo. 

“¿No te lo ha contado Verity?” Posó el vaso con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

Su padre también dio un sorbo. 

Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron. 

“Quiero que me lo cuentes tú.” Joshua lo miraba con rostro serio.

Ross sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. 

“Elizabeth está embarazada.” Soltó. No hacía falta aclarar de quién.

Joshua se quedó mirando a un punto fijo detrás de Ross, y asintió lentamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo minuto.

El corazón de Ross latía fuerte. No solía temer por las reacciones de su padre a sus diversas meteduras de pata, pero sabía que tendría algo que decir al respecto de todo ese asunto. Joshua tenía su propia filosofía. 

“Imagino que eso ocurrió antes de empezar con Demelza.” Carraspeó.

Ross cerró los ojos un segundo. 

“Antes de irme a Nueva York.” Ross tensó la mandíbula, y miró hacia otro lado. “En Año Nuevo.”

Luego bebió otro trago de vino, y volvió a mirar a su padre. 

“Elizabeth y yo no pasábamos por un buen momento.” Dijo. “Aquella noche la llevé a casa porque ella me lo pidió. Habíamos bebido mucho. Yo…” Joshua lo miraba fijamente, sin abrir la boca. “…me dejé llevar.” Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y bajó la cabeza. “Estaba enfadado.”

“¿Por qué?”

Ross levantó la cabeza y pensó en la razón por la que había estado tan rabioso, tan… celoso. 

“Demelza.” Dijo, casi en un susurro.

Joshua dejó su copa sobre la mesa, y jugueteó con ella, con ambas manos. Ross cerró los ojos y escondió la cara entre las manos.

_Una puta broma._

“Y… ¿estás seguro de que es tuyo?” Dijo Joshua, mirando aún a su copa.

Ross levantó la mirada un momento, ceñudo. _¿De quién más puede ser?_

Joshua asintió con una sacudida de cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. El zumbido del frigorífico era lo único que oían. De repente, el crujir de la silla de Joshua lo sobresaltó. Su padre se estaba levantando; no sin esfuerzo.

“¿Dónde vas?”

“A buscar algo más apropiado.” Dijo Joshua sin mirarlo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina. “Los dos lo necesitamos.”

Cuando regresó, trajo una botella del whisky más caro que tenía, y que guardaba a buen recaudo para ocasiones especiales. A Ross se le pasó Verity por la cabeza.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, sacó dos vasos pequeños del armario y los posó sobre la mesa. Ross lo miraba, también en silencio. Abrió la botella y sirvió una cantidad generosa para cada uno.

“Hijo…” Dijo, sentándose de nuevo, con un ligero gruñido de dolor. “¿Quieres saber mi opinión?”

Ross se encogió de hombros. No le vendría mal aceptar algún consejo.

“Pues bien…” Dijo tomando su vaso en la mano. “¿Qué importa?”

Ross abrió los ojos. _¿Qué importa?_

Joshua le hizo una seña para que también cogiera su vaso, brindó con él, y ambos bebieron.

“Sí, ¡qué importa!” Joshua frunció los labios y asintió. “¿Está embarazada? Pues harás lo que tienes que hacer.”

Ross lo miraba atónito. No se estaría refiriendo a…

“Te responsabilizarás de ese hijo. La ayudarás, y serás un buen padre.” Dijo, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. “Pero no tienes que hacer nada más.”

_Ah._

Joshua pareció entender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Ross.

“¿Creías que te diría que debes casarte con ella?” Joshua lo miró, entre asombrado y divertido. “Vamos, Ross… me ofendes un poco. Soy viejo, pero no anticuado.”

Ross lo miró. Casi tuvo ganas de reír.

“El Tío Charles diría que lo correcto sería casarme con ella y aceptar mi responsabilidad en todos los aspectos.” 

“Charles es un hombre obtuso, y prefiere aparentar que es feliz a serlo de verdad.”

Ross bajó la cabeza y asintió.

“¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?”

¿Era ese el problema? 

_No_.

“No.” Respiró hondo.

“¿Entonces?”

Cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente.

“Elizabeth estaba feliz… Quiere volver a empezar.”

“¿Y tú qué quieres?” Bebió otro sorbo.

Ross miró a su padre, y él lo miró a él. Ross negó con la cabeza y levantó el vaso. Vació su contenido de un sorbo.

“Quiero despertarme mañana y que todo esto haya sido una pesadilla.” Joshua volvió a llenar los vasos.

Ross miró el vaso lleno, y volvió a bebérselo de un trago. Cerró los ojos.

“Habla, hijo.”

Aquello que ocupaba su cabeza desde el día en el que se enteró…

¿Cómo soportar esa sensación que le aplastaba el pecho? Pero tenía que decirlo en alto, o explotaría.

“No quiero a ese niño.” Dijo en voz grave. “No estoy ilusionado. No veo cómo puedo estarlo cuando me aleja de…ella.”

Miró a su padre. No parecía escandalizado. Pero Joshua Poldark era así. Quizá era la persona más adecuada con la que estar en esos momentos; alguien que lo escucharía sin juzgarlo.

Porque… ¿qué dirían los demás? ¿Verity? Ni siquiera se había atrevido a decir lo que pensaba. ¿Y Dwight? ¿Y Caroline?

Notó la mano de su padre sobre el hombro.

“La vida nos pone obstáculos, hijo.” Le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y luego retiró la mano. “Pero nosotros salimos adelante.”

Ross empezaba a notar el efecto del alcohol. La presión en su pecho luchaba por salir a la superficie.

“¿Quieres hablarme de Demelza?” Preguntó Joshua con voz suave, mientras rellenaba los dos vasos otra vez.

Le ardía la lengua, y notaba un cosquilleo en los dedos. Y su mente…

“Hace solo una semana estaba con ella. La fui a buscar a su casa y llevaba… llevaba puesto ese vestido negro… Es mi favorito.” Miró a Joshua y sonrió con tristeza. Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa. “Se había pintado los labios de rojo.” Dijo, ausente. “Casi nunca lo hace. Siempre que pienso en ella la veo con la cara lavada, la piel blanca y las mejillas coloradas.” Bebió un sorbo. “¿Te has fijado en cómo se ruboriza cuando le haces un cumplido? Es deliciosa…” Joshua dejó escapar una risa ligera. “Y sus ojos…” Bajó la vista hacia su vaso y tardó más en volver a hablar. Sabía que esas palabras serían un castigo luego, cuando estuviera en su cama, recordando. Su padre también parecía ausente. “La llevé a conocer a mis amigos; aunque ya los conocía en realidad. De aquella primera noche…” Levantó de nuevo la vista. “Creo que podrían enamorarse de ella también.” Joshua se rio, y levantó la mano como quien dice _¡culpable!_ “En algún momento, mientras ella hablaba con los Daniel, me pregunté si no estaba siendo demasiado confiado al llevarla conmigo a un plan de tíos…”

“Hijo…”

Ross tardó un poco en volver a decir algo.

_¿Cómo pueden dos mujeres ser tan diferentes?_

“Elizabeth no conoce a mis amigos. Ni siquiera ha estado nunca aquí.”

Joshua lo miró.

“¿Por qué nunca la has traído?”

Ross negó con la cabeza.

“No lo sé.” Tragó saliva. “No estaba preparado. Y además…”

“Además… ¿qué?” Preguntó Joshua.

Se miraron y Ross hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

“No te gusta.”

Joshua mantuvo su mirada fija, pero no habló. No necesitaba decir nada, en realidad.

“No puedo volver con ella.” Dijo Ross finalmente. “Si volviera con Elizabeth… seríamos muy infelices juntos. No puedo…”

“Nadie ha dicho que lo tengas que hacer. Ya te lo he di…”

No lo dejó terminar.

“No importa nada lo que tú o yo pensemos.” Dijo, entre dientes. Una punzada de irritación le invadió el corazón y subió hasta la garganta. Su padre lo veía todo tan fácil. “Ni siquiera me importa lo que diga Elizabeth. Ella empezó a hablar…de planes, del bebé, de empezar… Pero yo no la escuchaba. No podía escucharla, porque estaba pensando en Demelza.”

Silencio.

“Lo he hecho tan mal desde el principio.”

“Te torturas demasiado, hijo.” Oyó decir a su padre. “Siempre lo has hecho.”

“Me comporté como un gilipollas.” Dijo. “Con lo de Hugh… y luego lo de Elizabeth…”

Joshua no preguntó, aunque no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

“Lo tenía todo... Todo lo que necesitaba.” Le tembló la voz. “Y lo he perdido.”

Silencio.

“¿Eso crees?”

Los ojos tristes de Demelza. Sus lágrimas. Y el movimiento de su cabeza diciendo _no_.

“Dijo que no quiere estar conmigo.” Susurró.

La tensión en su garganta se liberó, y sus ojos lo traicionaron. Apartó la vista y los cerró, para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y lo delataran. Ya había estado a punto de hacerlo delante de Verity.

¿De qué le servía llorar?

Notó la mano de su padre sobre la suya.

“Hijo mío…” Ninguno de los dos apartó la mano. “¿Qué esperas que te diga una chica a la que se le acaba de romper el corazón?”

_No es eso…_

Siguió hablando, ante el silencio de Ross.

“Quizá me equivoque… Creo que alguien como ella no agacharía la cabeza frente a algo así…” Hizo una pausa. “Verity me contó lo que Elizabeth dijo de ella.” _Maldita Verity_. “Demelza no es una persona frágil, pero es joven, muy joven…”

Ross llevó el vaso a los labios.

Joshua retiró su mano de la de Ross y también acercó el vaso a la boca. Ambos bebieron en silencio.

“¿Le has dicho que la quieres?” La pregunta cayó como un plomo en medio de los dos.

Levantó la vista hacia su padre. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose.

Había estado a punto de decírselo, pero…

“No.” Apartó la vista.

Joshua suspiró.

“Quizá necesite saberlo.” Dijo, en voz baja.

_O quizá no._

Como si le hubiera leído la mente.

“Ross…me atrevería a decir que ella siente lo mismo.” Dijo Joshua.

Ross no lo miró. Quizá estaba borracho, quizá desesperado…pero por una milésima de segundo se permitió imaginar que aquello era cierto. Volver a la realidad más tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, sería aún más doloroso.

Apuró el último trago, posó el vaso en la mesa y luego lo alejó de él.

Suficiente por esa noche.

* * *

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio. De nuevo el zumbido del frigorífico como única melodía.

Ross estaba sentado con las palmas de ambas manos posadas sobre la mesa. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Ojalá su padre tuviera razón.

“Creo que me voy a acostar.” Dijo Joshua, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. “¿Me ayudas?”

Reaccionó, y se levantó para ayudarlo.

“Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.” Dijo Joshua, agarrando el brazo que Ross le ofrecía. “¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?”

Ross no contestó.

Caminaron despacio hacia la puerta y luego hacia la escalera. Su padre estaba más torpe de lo habitual.

Los dos habían bebido demasiado. Ross no pudo evitar volver a pensar en su prima.

“Verity me obligó a venir aquí con la condición de que no probara una gota de alcohol.” Dijo en voz baja, cuando lo dejó en la puerta de su habitación y soltó su brazo.

“Suerte que no se va a enterar de esto por ninguno de nosotros.” Dijo Joshua levantando la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Le guiñó un ojo.

Joshua Poldark era así.

Sí… definitivamente había hecho bien en ir a Nampara. Estaba mejor allí.

“Gracias, Papá.” Sonrió.

“Buenas noches, hijo mío.” Le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Era miércoles.

Era miércoles; y el miércoles anterior parecía de otra vida.

Deseó que aquella primera cita hubiera sido real.

Por su mente se paseaban los recuerdos de Demelza riendo, sentada frente a él en el restaurante, compartiendo aquellos silencios cargados de electricidad. Él se dedicaba a mirarla con toda la intención, y ella se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista.

Tenía que habérselo dicho. Esa misma noche, cuando estaba desnudándose frente a él. Y al día siguiente. Y la última vez que se vieron…

Tenía que habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Quizá había sido Nampara, quizá el alcohol, o la charla con su padre… pero de repente se sentía menos pesimista.

_Ross…me atrevería a decir que ella siente lo mismo._

* * *

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

A esa hora ya debería estar en casa. Miró hacia las ventanas de su piso y vio las luces encendidas.

No sabía muy bien cómo había acabado allí, pero sabía que todo había empezado con aquellas palabras de su padre.

Tenía que hablar con ella.

Cruzó la acera y llegó al portal. Se acercó a los timbres y los miró. El corazón le rebotaba en el pecho.

Colocó un dedo sobre el botón de su piso.

¿Se atrevía?

Ella se había atrevido a ir a verlo a casa la noche de su cumpleaños.

_Sí._

Pulsó el botón. El corazón latió aún más rápido.

Pasó algo más de un minuto, que se hizo eterno y…

La puerta se abrió.

Respiró hondo.

No había respondido nadie, pero lo habían dejado entrar.

¿Era normal sentir cierto alivio?

Quizá su padre tenía razón…

Quizá estaba Caroline también en casa. Si así era, esperaba que les diera un poco de intimidad, como había hecho el sábado.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos. Necesitaba descargar adrenalina antes de enfrentarse a ella.

Iba a verla, por fin. Iba a decirle que todo iría bien. Iba a decirle que…

Cuando llegó a su piso, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón imposiblemente inquieto, se paró en seco.

Quien estaba en la puerta no era Demelza, ni Caroline.

Era Hugh Armitage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendito Joshua, que cuida de su hijo a su manera. 
> 
> Capítulos muy complicados. Este y los que vendrán... Pero todo esto sucede con un único objetivo. Prometido.
> 
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia infinta :)


End file.
